One Kind of Hero
by Jolt T.R.H
Summary: Joint-fic with HTKWolfe777. Suffering the loss of his best friend, a hedgehog finds comfort in a pair of slaves put under his care. AU. Rated M for lemons.
1. Prologue

Heroes.

_There are many kinds of heroes. Superheroes. Secret heroes. Outlaw heroes. Public heroes. Antiheroes._

_Superheroes of course, are those in a comic book. Superpowers, tights, masks. Secret heroes are those that, even though they will never get fame, or fortune, are heroes because they do what's right, even when there is no one to see it. Outlaw heroes are those that do the right things even when the law is against them, no matter how they are labeled. Public heroes are those that make life better, always helping others and making the world better, one day at a time. Antiheroes are those that save others simply because it benefits them_

_My mom thought it would be funny to name me Hero. Especially after that one incident._

* * *

><p>Fire raged throughout the building, devouring the wooden house.<p>

"How did this happen?! Why did it have to be when he's gone?! Baby, I'm coming!" A female fox dodged a burning beam from the ceiling and ran into a small room, where it was barren except for a cradle with a small crying child inside. She grabbed the baby and ran out, the room collapsing behind them.

_Dad had left on a business trip, and somehow, our house had caught fire._

She sprinted down the stairs, soothing the baby. "There, there! Shh, everything will be okay!" She panted. Suddenly, a beam and a few bricks fell, striking her in the back. She yelped as she fell to the ground, losing her grip on the baby. A horrible cracking pierced the air, and she looked up to see a fiery piece of ceiling coming down. She closed her eyes, tears rolling off her face. "I'm sorry, Fear!"

She heard the ceiling crash, but felt nothing, she opened her eyes slowly, one by one, and her jaw dropped.

The baby, a white male hedgehog with red highlights, held the ceiling up with two hands. He gurgled curiously and dropped the piece of house, away from his mother.

The fox stood quickly and picked up the baby, dashing from the house as it simply collapsed completely. She watched the house burn silently before slowly looking at the baby with wonder. "You'll never remember… but you saved me. It's like a guardian angel manifested inside of you, and protected us both! You're… a hero! Hero… I like it. That will be your name."

The baby tilted its head and cooed.

The fox giggled. "Hero… you have far more potential than I ever dreamed. You'll save the world one day, I know it! You'll be a hero, just like you were today."

* * *

><p><em>And so I grew up, thinking it would be my destiny. Somehow, some way… I would save the world. Maybe a minor change, nothing important. You know, one of those text book heroes. I discover a new element, or maybe become a firefighter. Join the military, make a difference or something.<em>

_As I grew, things changed around me. I found out that I was adopted. I got a brother, and he manifested powers like our dad. He was kind of the irresponsible one, but he was smarter. He breezed through school. At least, until our father left us. We couldn't keep our house, and we were forced to live on the streets. Our mom made us, taught us, how to survive on the streets. Then, my brother became the protector of the household. He got a job as a police detective, got us a small house again, and put me through school. That's where I met my best friend._

_We were inseparable, no matter what happened. We kept each other in line, watched each other's backs. If one of us got in trouble, the other was right there as well. If one of us did horrible in a subject, then the other would help the other get better. We graduated college together. Then, a gift from my original parents turned up, in my hair of all places._

"Hero! Hero, where are you?!"

_A device sealed in a box, locked with a timer that waited until I was eighteen to make its presence known to me by unlocking._

_I never should've opened that box. Because when I did…_

* * *

><p>*Crash!*<p>

"Wah- where did you guys come-"

"Hand over the box, kid!"

"No, it's mine! Go away, or I'll have to hurt you!"

"Hand it over, or your friend dies!"

"Chrys?! Wait don't you dare-"

"Hero! Help me!"

"You've got ten seconds to hand over that box, or I kill your friend!"

"Okay! Just don't hurt-"

*Bang!*

"No… No! How dare you?!"

"Sorry kid, but I couldn't keep my grip. Now, hand over the device!"

"No way in_ hell!_"

"Wha- How did you-"

"_YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! NOW YOU WILL DIE!"_

*_Snickt!_*

"AIEE!"

"Chrys! Chrys! Wake up! Please don't leave me!"

"Hero…"

"Chrys? CHRYS?! NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Hero! There you are!" A red fox walked up behind a white hedgehog with red highlights, who was kneeling in front a rock.<p>

"What do you want?" The hedgehog growled.

"Hero… you can't keep beating yourself up like this… It wasn't your fault!" The fox said sadly.

"Yes it is! My best friend was killed because I didn't give this stupid watch to the stupid assassin!" He held up a device that looked like a watch, but the face didn't have numbers; it was blank. He returned the device to a box with a lock, and stuffed it back into his hair, pulling another object out.

"Hero, just because the assassin guy killed your friend, it doesn't mean it would've turned out any different if you gave it to him!"

"It would have! I would have saved Chrys, Antonio!" Hero growled, squeezing the item he held.

"…Look. Just because you lost a life doesn't mean you can't still save a hundred more! You need to let go, and be the hero our mom believes you are!" Antonio says, attempting to comfort him. "Heroes always experience loss, but they always pull themselves together and save everyone else that they know!"

"Well I can't just do that! I just lost my best friend! If I can't save my best friend, then who CAN I save?!"

"Hero…" Antonio raised a hand, about to place it on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm not a hero." Hero dropped the item from his hands in front of the rock in front of him, and turned away.

The rock was a tombstone, and the item was a glass rose.

In memory of our daughter, friend, and mentor,

Chrysos Dawn

1996-2013

"Not even death can stop what I believe in."

He brushed past his brother and murmured, "The hero gets the girl in the end."

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>I'm back! Well, kind of. This story is a new joint-fic between me and fellow writer HTKWolfe777. If you like this story, check out his stuff. Especially his fic Sister Mine, as I'm helping him write it.<em>

_Hero Slogluiganoff is owned by me, Jolt T.R.H., or Tloj._

_Antonio Slogluiganoff, Jr. the Third and Fear Slogluiganoff are owned by my brother, Reagan of Legsboy Team._

_Chrysos Dawn is owned by Half-Angel Writer... Daheck are you?_

_Hero's mother, or Payback Fox, is owned by... Sega? Yeah, I think Sega._

_R&R, if you like this story!_


	2. Chapter 1

Tloj:_ And I'm back, again. Again, if you like this story, check out HTKWolfe777. He's the co-author of this story. Also, check out his story Sister Mine. I've become the co-author of that one! Mobian Deadpool is in that story! Check him out! Please! Do it now! Well, after you finish reading this story._

* * *

><p>*A few months later*<p>

A mongoose in black pants, and halter top serves drinks in a bar somewhere in downtown Station Square. Her name is Sarah, and she's been working here for some time now. Her adoptive sister Millie, and herself have been working as barmaids... and other more questionable things for the burly gorilla in the main office.

"Sarah!" Sarah looks over to Millie, a bunny with a similar get-up, wiping down the bar. "We need more drinks on table three!"

"On it," Sarah says as she collects the tray, and carries it to the indicated table.

"Thanks you." A red fox in blue overalls and a green long-sleeve smiles, accepting the drinks and placing them on the table. He turns to a white hedgehog with red stripes who was face down on the table, moving one of the drinks over to him. He takes some empty glasses and hands them to the girl.

Sarah takes them, "Can I get you anything else?"

"We're fine, thank you." He watches her leave before turning to the hedgehog. "Hero, c'mon! Just one drink! You need to let her go, bro... It's been two months since Chrysos died, wouldn't she want you to move on?"

Hero makes no movement, answering with a muffled, "Maybe she would... Most likely, she would ask me why I didn't save her. Quit trying to get me to drink, Antonio. We're underage and you know it."

"No, we're not. I'm twenty-one, and you're one year older than me. Don't you remember that?" Antonio gave a lopsided grin before downing some of his alcohol.

Sarah sighs as she gives the dirty glasses to Millie, she's not surprised to find minors in here. The boss doesn't care who he sells to so long as he can spend the money he gets.

"Why do you keep trying to comfort me? All I want is to be left alone!" Hero growls.

"So you can commit suicide? No thanks." Antonio finishes the rest of his drink, moving on to his brother's.

"_You're_ committing suicide by drinking all that alcohol." Hero mutters.

"No I'm not! Remember, I got Dad's powers. Can't you just enjoy yourself for five minutes?"

"I can do _anything_ for five minutes except revive Chrys, the one thing I wish I could do!" Hero lifts his head, tears running down his face.

Sarah feels sorry for the poor man. She wishes she could help him, but the only thing she can do best Mike upstairs charges people for."

"Hey, just... Gah..." Antonio gave up, taking a swig of alcohol.

Sarah simply went back around her work until she saw a strange figure headed to Hero's table. A cat no doubt, but wearing a hoodie that hid his face except for his eyes. The left sleeve was missing at the shoulder, and a length of bandage was tied around his upper arm. He wores cargo pants, and sat casually with the group like they were old friends.

She came over to see if he wanted a drink.

Antonio looks him over and says casually, "What do you want?"

"Who's this guy?" Hero looks at the stranger.

"I know him because his face is on the bulletin. I've never met him before in my life." Antonio takes a sip.

"Name's Smoke," the cat says. "And I heard you're looking for something. Ask anyone here about me, and come see me tomorrow at my Dive if you're interested."

Sarah clears her throat, "Can I get get you anything sir?"

Smoke eyes her, "Meh... you could pop that top for me. What's your rate, fifty a night?"

Sarah nods, "And a thousand a sale."

Hero looks at her, confused. He looks at Antonio.

"She's paid for private sessions." Antonio explains.

Smoke mulls it over, "Damn... way Mike treats you that's half of what you deserve."

"If that's what you think," Sarah mutters, eyes down.

Smoke groans, "Damn... I knew shit like this was going to happen when Consentual Slavery was legalized."

"That's wrong."

Antonio looks at Hero.

"Have you asked for better conditions?" Hero tilts his head.

"It is not for me to decide," Sarah monotones.

"Yeah, it was real big in the old days," Smoke says. "When someone couldn't pay a debt they would be a slave for the person they owed until it was paid. Now though I hear people just do it for the easy money."

Sarah licks her lips nervously, "Will you be buying my services tonight?"

Smoke strokes his chin thoughfully, "...Sure, /but/!" He points at Hero, "I'm sending you with him. Looks like he needs you more than I do." He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out twenty-five rings. When he gives them to Sarah she takes them to the register, and dissapears into the back office.

*Hero's POV*

_W-WHAT?!_

I look at my brother, who's smirking at me. "Congrats, you just won an all expenses paid trip to wonderland! Come to my house when you wake up tomorrow, good night, bro!" He then gets up and walks away.

_That bastard! I can't do this! I don't want to do this!_

The cat stares at me for a minute before saying, "What, do you not know your way to the room?"

"Listen, I thank you for what you're trying to do... but-"

"Here, I'll take you." He grabs my hand and drags me through the doors, pushing me into the room.

"Wait, I-"

"Have a great night!" He slams the door in my face.

I gulp and slowly turn around.

She was sitting on a bed, and I saw a collar around her neck. She has her hands folded in her lap, and gave me the feeling she wanted this just as much as I did.

"M...master," she says after a minute. "Th-this collar has a GPS... we don't have to stay if you don't want. Mike will know where I am. J-just return me to Mr. Smoke tomorrow morning..."

I slowly walk over and sit on the bed. "I... Do you do this for a living?"

She nods, "Yes." She rubs my arm gently, "But you're tense so... why not talk first? You seem like you have something on your mind Master... Hero?"

"Yes... Hero Slogluiganoff." I decide to just speak my mind. "It's just... I've never done this before... I always thought I'd..." I pause, flashbacks of a purple female hedgehog with yellow highlights filling my mind. "...I thought my first would be her..."

She looks down, "Would... would you like to talk about it?"

"..."

_Not really... but it'll certainly help me stall for time..._

"I met her when I went to school. She was the only one brave enough to greet me, much less accept me into society. See, I was on the streets at the time, but my mom insisted I get an education. She saw me for who I was, a struggling child like she was; after all, she had family troubles, and it was easy to tell that I was in the same boat. We became inseparable best friends. A few months back on my eighteenth birthday, she became gravely ill. I desperately wanted to tell her how I felt about her, but I couldn't bring myself to..." I pause and take a breath. "I told her how I felt when she became critical... We were an item for three days."

She looks sincerely sad for me. Just how did a girl like this get into this profession anyhow?

"Master," she says softly. "Did... did you know it's easier to tell your troubles to strangers?"

_In all honesty, no I didn't. Huh, the things you learn..._

"That's the thing. The moment someone talks to you deeply, they're no longer strangers." I allow myself a tiny smile.

She smiles at me, a small smile but there's some warmth to it. "Reason is because you'll probably never see them again so you can't worry about them judging you. Sometimes people rent me just to have an open ear."

_Oh? Well, I just found what I'll be doing then._

"Yes, but if you talk to someone just enough... You may never see them again, but you'll always remember them." I shift slightly. "If you don't mind me asking... how did you... well, get into this business? You're just so nice and all... I can't imagine having a life like you do."

She folds her ears down, flat against her head.

"I... well... okay... My parents adopted Millie, the rabbit downstairs, when I was four. We grew up as sisters, but when my parents were found guilty for major drug-dealing we were put into foster care. The people there abused us, in more ways than one, so we ran away. We lived on the streets until maybe a month ago when Consensual Slavery came to be legal."

She shows me her right arm where a tattoo of a seven-pointed start rests in her elbow joint, "We're both outfitted with microchips that have a record of everyone who ever owned us. Every night they send a signal to satellites that updates our location. We've worked the bar for Mike ever since we got these."

"..."

_These poor girls... Almost the same life as me and Antonio... but they became slaves._

"I never got Consensual Slavery. Who does it profit to lose everything but their souls? I would rather live in a gutter than risk the chance of an abusive jerk. Speaking of which... How does he treat you and your sister?"

_I'm not sure if I'm straying into forbidden territory... but I'm curious._

She can't look me in the eye, "Well... It's not just sex. We get trained to do other things too. Clean, cook, and whatever our Masters/Mistresses require. It's basically free labor, we just need to be cared for."

She rubs her neck, "I did it because I knew I'd never be in charge of my future..."

_I can't help but notice how she's avoiding my second question._

"But you can learn those things without resorting to slavery. You're a beautiful girl, if you stand in a mall, some guy would ask you for a date. Eventually you'd find a guy you'd like, take it up a step and learn how to cook and other things from him. It's like being a foreigner looking for a green card, but you're already a citizen, so you can't be deported."

_Maybe if I can point out the faults in her logic, she'll tell me honestly... Chrys told me I was good at that... Chrys..._

She smiles, "Well... you could buy me if you wanted. My sister too if you have 2000 rings handy. I promise we'll take good care of you."

_I can see the frown in her eyes when I wince._

"You're a really nice girl... I wish I could... but I'm really just as rich as you are. My brother's trying to support me, and I'm glad for it... but I prefer the streets. Maybe I can strike a deal or something... but I can't buy you." I say honestly.

She shivers, "Th... then maybe you know someone who can? Please..." She takes my arm, and I feel some kind of desperation in her grip.

_I can't help but feel for her... I need to know._

"Listen... I need to know about your owner. Does he abuse you and your sister?" I gently place my hand on her shoulder.

She shakes, and then slowly nods. "Please..."

"How is he abusing you? Please tell me." I feel my blood boil.

"If... if you're displeased with my performance... he'll hurt me... he's too strong..."

She bows her head, her hair hiding her face like a veil, and wet spots drip on my legs.

"You and I are very similar, you know."

_She should know._

"Like your sister, I'm the adopted one. When I turned five and my bro turned four, our father left us. No explanation, no reason. He just... left. Mom couldn't keep the mortgage, and we were moved to the streets. She taught us how to survive as best as she could. Finally sick of our living, my brother got a job when he was seven. He worked hard, and just recently became a police detective. He's the man of the household. He's the one that put me through school, not out mother. Do you understand why it bothers me why you and your sister are so similar, yet radically different from us? All it takes is a small difference, and we could be in each other's shoes."

She nods, "Please... I'm begging you, if you can't afford it then I'll work off what I owe you. I'll get a job, and give you my earnings, just please get us out of here."

"Is he awake right now?"

_I can't just leave her here... She deserves better than this._

She nods, "Please, I don't want trouble, just... please..."

"He's the one asking for trouble." I growl. "Take me to him, then take your sister outside and stay with her."

She trembles, but nods. She pulls at her GPS collar for a second before leading me out the door, and downstairs to the bar. I spot Smoke sitting at a table, feet propped on it. What's he still doing here?

"H-here," she says quietly, standing in front of a door. She darts off, taking Millie by the wrist, and pulling her outside.

"Someone's going to fly through a wall, so there had better be no one in here to land on." I call to Smoke before throwing open the door and letting myself in.

A gorilla smoking a cigar looks up, and growls, "What do you want? The bar's out there, and so are the refreshments, I'm busy!"

"Yeah? I'm looking on buying those two sweet bartenders down there. But it's been brought to my attention that they seem to have some curious stories involving you and someone named Pain."

"Yeah, he's right here!" He raises a fist, and laughs. He flicks some ash from his cigar in an ashtray, "So, you want them eh? Well if you got the dough I got their paperwork ready."

"See, that's the thing. I'm not buying damaged goods." I bring my hands down onto the table, the wood groaning. "Under any other circumstance, I would let it slide, but under any other circumstance, my brother wouldn't be a police detective."

"Your point? They're my property bub so either buy 'em, or bud out."

"Oh, I'll buy them, for a severely reduced price. Say... your face in jail." The wood splinters underneath my hands.

He stands, and grinds out the cigar in the tray, "Alright bub, you're gonna pay for that desk even if you don't buy the bitch so cough it up."

"Wrong answer," Smoke calls from the other room, distracting Mike.

I swing my arm up and catch the gorilla by the neck with my open palm, slamming him back down onto his desk and shattering the rest of it. "Ignore him." I smirk. "That was the best answer you could've given me." I pick him up again and throw him across the room.

Mike growls, and rips up a huge part of the floor, throwing it at me.

I smirk. Time slows, and I think of my brother.

_Thanks for being here, bro._

I cross my arms in front of my face and close my eyes before throwing my arms aside and opening my eyes, lasers shooting from them and disintegrating the chunk easily. I can sense the smoke coming from my eyes and I smirk. "Is that all you've got, Mike? My nonexistent sister throws faster than you!"

"Wh-wh-what are you?!" Mike looks scared now, and tries to run from the office.

I shoot forward and grab him by the collar, lifting him into the air. "Me? I'm just a guy that seeks justice. I suppose that makes me a hero, Mike. You could've tried running; I only have these powers for five minutes." And just like I promised Smoke, I spun around before throwing him through the wall and down into the bar. I courteously open the door and close it behind me, taking my time down the stairs.

When I get outside I see Smoke talking with Millie, and Sarah. Just how the hell did he get down here so fast?

Smoke looks over, "Nice job man, knew you could do it."

"Thanks. Give me another minute." I turn and casually walk over to Mike, pulling him into a sitting position. I snap my fingers in his ear. "Hey. Hey. I know you're still in there, you've got too much fat on you for that to kill you."

He's too groggy to respond.

"Relax," Smoke says, pulling some papers out of a pants pocket. "I got their ownership papers right here, and a transfer sheet already signed by him. It claims they were given to you free of charge."

Sarah gasps with her hands over the lower half of her face, and hugs Millie.

Smoke hands me the papers, "Just so you know, it's a felony to destroy legal documents. Now then, why not drop by my place tomorrow so we can talk business?"

"Sure, give me your address." I let go of Mike, letting him drop like the furry sack of potatoes he is, and pull some paper and a pen from my hair. I scribble on a sheet and stick it in Mike's pocket before handing another sheet to Smoke.

On the sheet I had written, "I'll be back. You'll never see me, you'll never hear me. And when I come back, you'd better not have any more slaves, or I'll sic my friend the Tails Doll on you. -A Hero."

Smoke pushes the paper back, "I ought to let you decide what's what first. Ask around me if you don't know already."

He turns, and starts walking off, "After all, I'm pretty infamous from my days in Poisoned Rose."

_...He can't be serious, he's THAT Smoke?!_

I shake my head from that little tidbit and turn to the two girls. "Well... My brother's probably already locked down his house for the night... I hope you two don't mind sharing my part of town."

They shake their heads, and Sarah says, "Of course not."

Millie walks up to him, and hugs him. "You just saved us from Hell with that monkey, I'd follow you anywhere."

_That voice...!_

I back up involuntarily. "Chrys?!" I wince as soon as I say it.

She gives me an odd look, "...Who-?"

Sarah gives her a subtle head shake. "Master, can we please go home now?"

"O-of course." I shake my head to clear it, but I can tell that they both know I'm shaken. I turn and start walking. "We need to hail a cab."

Millie nods, and waves an arm. The driver stops for them, and Sarah opens the back for me.

"Thanks." I step in and say, "115th Avenue, please."

The driver nods and starts driving as soon as we put our belts on.

It's only about fifteen minutes, and I use the time to get a feel for the girls.

_Figuratively speaking you perverts._

Sarah seems totally relaxed around me, she even leans on me a little. Millie seems a little reserved still, but at least she's not hostile.

_Ugh, she reminds me of Chrys... Just... focus. She's gone now._

"So, I know your sister a little, but I don't know you." I look at Millie.

Millie raises an eyebrow, "What's to know? I'm just here to look out for my little sister over there. And frankly I don't care what the government says, you hurt her and I will slaughter you in your sleep."

"Millie," Sarah protests. "Don't be like that! He's a nice guy!"

_Ow... acts like her too._

"It's okay."

I study the collar around Sarah's neck. "We have fifteen minutes, let's see what we can do about these tracers."

She rubs it, "Well... Mike had the key, but we'll think of something."

"What happens if I just rip it?"

"Nothing I guess, but it's a metal band wrapped in leather. One guy tried to steal me that way, and it didn't work out."

Millie lets out a derisive snort, "Hard to believe that Smoke guy forgot about it."

"That's it, no electric current or anything? As my brother says, easy peasy. Hold still, I don't want to hurt you."

I think of my brother again, and I feel heat coming to my eyes. I pull the collar away from Sarah's neck and place my hand underneath before a red laser comes from my eyes, melting through the metal like butter. I work slowly and meticulously, making sure none of my excess heat is affecting Sarah. I finally cut through, and pulled the collar off.

"There."

She rubs her neck, "Thank you Master."

"You're welcome. Your turn." I turn to Millie.

"I don't have one," Millie says, brushing an ear over her shoulder to show him. "Sarah was given one because you might have taken her out of the building. I was right where Mike could see me."

"Well then... Tomorrow, we'll go get those tracers taken out. As far as I'm concerned, they're useless."

They share a look, and Sarah says. "Um... actually..."

"Am I missing something?" I tilt my head.

Millie props her head on her hand, and leans on the door. "Believe it or not, Sarah WANTS this. I came along so I could look out for her so I don't care if you take mine out."

"Fair enough. Once I take out your chip, you're free to go."

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere," she says with narrowed eyes. "Where she goes I go, capiche?"

"Yes, I understand."

The cab driver stops, "We're here."

"Thank you." I pull a silver ring from my hair and hand it to him. "Keep the change." I open the door and step out, holding the door open for them and offering a hand.

Sarah accepts it, and we help Millie out. Something bangs in a nearby alley, and Sarah all but jumps into my arms.

_Ack! Woah, she's really light... Wrong thing to think about at the moment._

I set her down and move her behind Millie, turning and facing the alley.

_It figures someone moves in the second I leave. Ugh, typical._

I walk over and kick over a garbage can, creating a racket.

A knife appears by my foot, actually sticking into the concrete. A pair of golden cat eyes stare at me in the dim light. As my eyes adjusts I see a black cat dressed in black with several knives sheathed over his body standing by a dumpster, and whatever made the noise from earlier is inside it.

_Great, someone dangerous. Just what I needed when I have two girls with me._

"This is my alley. I don't mind sharing, as long as we understand each other." I shift my left foot slightly outwards, stabilizing my stance just in case he decides to rush me other something.

The cat approaches, and casually yanks his knife out of the pavement, "Apologies for the hostilities, it's a reflex."

Another voice echoes from inside the dumpster, "Yo, the guys here must have had some party last night! There's some chicken fettuccine in here, some spaghetti, some chinese takeouts that are still good, and a nice big juicy-"

CRUNCH!

The cat jumps a bit, "What was that?"

"Sorry bro, stepped on a watermelon, but I'm fine!"

I relax and look back. "C'mere girls, they won't hurt us." I look at the cat and say, "What brings you here?"

"Dinner," he says, and puts out a hand. "I am Reave, and the dumpster diver over there is Spike."

"Hey Reave, is someone out there?"

"The homeowners," he calls back.

"Hero. This is Sarah, and her sister Millie." I shake his hand. "I never thought I'd meet nice people in a place like this. Normally I have to go-" I pause and shoot lasers from my eyes into the sky before they stop and I finish, "-To get them to leave."

Reave raises an eyebrow, "Was that really necessary?"

_Damn this cat is cool as a cucumber._

"Sorry, I have it for two more minutes. If I don't use it, then I lose it." I walk over to the dumpster and look in. "Hey, pass up the Chinese food, please."

Loud rustling, and a ash colored hedgehog with quills sticking straight out of his head pops up. He wears a white shirt with frayed sleeves, and splattered with what I hope is fake blood. He holds a plastic bag out to me, and I notice his gloves are black with one-inch spikes poking out of his knuckles. Between those, and his quills it's no wonder he's called "Spike."

"Here man, and pass the fettuccine to Reave would ya?"

"Thanks." I turn and toss the bag to the cat before pulling a few forks from my hair. "It's not much, but if you guys want a bite?" I offer some to the girls.

They come over, and nod. Spike starts to climb out, but his foot catches on something. He tries again, and the dumpster shakes a little. He frowns, and tries again, this time toppling out onto the pavement. The dumpster creaks as it bears down on him.

He has a resigned look, "Here we go aga-"

It falls on him, only his right hand is exposed the fingers curled in a claw of pain. Sarah looks shocked, covering her face while Sarah laughs, and Reave facepalms.

_Ugh, Antonio really needs to adjust how much he oils that thing._

I walk over and, with two hands, flip it back up. "You okay?" I look at Spike with mild amusement.

Spike has spirals in his eyes, "Looky Reave, I found a magic flower, and it talks to me!"

"He's fine," Reave says with a sigh, and sits to enjoy his dinner.

"We'd better hide; the cops'll probably show up what with how loud we're being." I say.

I walk over to a cardboard box and crawl into it, a small passageway hidden inside. At the end is a dead end, which I place my palm on. The wall scans my hand, and it opens into a small room the size of a bed room hidden under the building the box was leaned against. I pull some chairs from a corner and spread them out.

The others follow me with wonder.

"Impressive," Reave says.

Spike smiles, "Yeah, it's way better than slicing up a few cops for a night."

Sarah gives him wide eyes, "How can you smile while talking about murder?"

"Like this!" He gives a wide smile, "One time I-"

Reave punches the back of his head, "Will you stop that? Not everyone is like us."

"My brother happens to be a police detective." I direct the statement at Spike before saying, "Yeah, he's a bit paranoid, so he made this for me. I used to live here with my mom while he protected us."

"Cool," Spike says casually. "I don't think we've met, if we had he'd be dead."

Reave punches him again.

"Why you gotta be hittn' on me," Spike whines like a child.

"He's the one I got the eye lasers from." I say just as casually.

Spike rubs his head, "Hm... I've killed guys with ice powers, fire powers, a guy that shoots lightning from his fingers, a mind reader-"

"That last one doesn't count," Reave says. "He starts having seizures when he tried to read you mind."

"That does too count," Spike pouts.

"Oh? Hey Reave, try to kill me right now. I've got one minute left." I check my watch.

He raises an eyebrow, "An... Odd request." His hand blurs, and Sarah squeaks as a knife sails through the air at my throat.

I raised an arm and let it hit my wrist, and it bounced off with a ping. "That's it? Getting crushed by the dumpster is more deadly." I smile. "Try again, still got a minute."

Reave frowns, "Might I know why? I'm not fond of killing my hosts."

Millie looks weirded out, "When exactly did you lose your mind?"

"I didn't. I still have a minute left, and so I'm showing why exactly my brother is the protector of the household. I may not have all of his gadgets or his costume, but I have his powers. And I'm only showing the second of many." I smile more. I flail my arms out. "Go ahead, stick me!"

Reave stands, and draws a pair of bladed tonfas from sheathes on his legs. "Very well then..."

He leaps across the room like lightning, scissoring his blades at my throat.

/I knew I couldn't block them fast enough, so I just do what my brother would: Stand there and take it./

They bounced off with a thud, and I jump up and back, latching to the corner next to the ceiling. "I do believe this would be the part where he says, "Hey, that tickled!" I'd agree, but I honestly didn't feel it."

He stares, and smiles, "Interesting..."

Millie puts an arm around Sarah, and pulls Spike by the ear as they huddle in a corner. Reave charges at me head on, and then runs accross the wall to come at me from the side. He pivots on a toe, and whirls through the air.

_It's like a cyclone of metal, absolutely no openings, and almost impossible to dodge... almost. Let's see... I've gone through eye-lasers, impervious skin, and wall-clinging. Next should be..._

I blur out, reappearing behind him.

_...Super-speed._

I blur out again, this time using my brother's super-speed to my advantage. Due to my increased speed, it seems like he's spinning with his blades out similar to idiots that try to make themselves dizzy. He certainly didn't look like he would be getting dizzy soon, so he must have spent years on this technique. I dash forwards and use my body to jam his spin, catching his arm. I go back to normal speed and flick him away with my finger, not enough to send him flying, but enough to make him back up.

Somehow he seems to know where I am the second I'm there though. He drops one of his weapons, popping out his claws as he grabs my arm. As he brings the other in to thrust at my gut I grab it. He just drops it too, and a six-inch blade pokes from his sleeve as he aims for my throat.

_Who is this cat? He's good! _

_Good thing so is my brother._

I catch his hand and grab it, throwing him across the room hard enough to smack against the wall, but not hard enough to cobweb/crater it. I smirk and say, "It's too cramped in here for this, let's take it to the rooftops!" I shoot out of the entrance, and I can hear him following me. I stop on a dime and crouch, shooting straight up. I backflip and land on the roof, ready for him.

_Super-jump, check._

He runs right up the wall like some kind of ninja, three knives held between his fingers on one hand. He throws them, deftly unsheathing three more on the back of his hip, and throwing them too.

_Man, he's producing just as many as Antonio can! But unlike bro, this guy's weapons are real..._

"Say, do you have a storage dimension in your coat?" I spin sideways, catching them easily and throwing them just as expertly.

"No, I only have twenty knives strategically placed on my body. Example..."

When he lands on the roof he goes into a roll, pulling two knives off his ankle, and throwing them at me.

I catch these as well, spinning them between my fingers before slinging them pointed edge down into the roof. "Ah, but that means you have thirty seconds and less than fifteen knives to prove that my brother isn't invincible!"

"How can I prove that," he asks. "I'm fighting you, not him."

Two hidden blades slide down past his hands with matching clicks, and he adopts a defensive stance.

"Because my ability is to copy. That is why I'm keeping track of time." I breakdance and kick the two knives into the air, jumping and kicking them hard at him. "Everything he knows about his powers I know about. So in essence, you really ARE fighting him!"

Reave doesn't move, catching them coolly as they sail on either side of his head, "Well then there is little you can gain from me. All my skills, and abilities come from training, and experience."

He holds them in reverse grips, careful to avoid the blades on his wrists. "Now then, are you done wanting me to kill you?"

"Pretty much. But I just want to do this with my last fifteen seconds." I shoot into the air, flying around, before landing in front of the cardboard box. "There, done."

He looks over the edge of the building at me, and sheaths his weapons as he drops nimbly beside the box.

"Thanks for trying to kill me." I go back into the room and sit in my chair.

"A sentence I never considered hearing," he laughs, and joins me. Spike is passed out in a corner asleep while the girls are huddled together in their own slumber.

"Wow, time flies, doesn't it?" I smirk. I move next to the wall and start walking, running my hand on it. A panel flips down, and a bed comes down. I do this two more times, one bed per wall. "Pick a bed, I don't care which you pick." I lie down on the largest, a queen size bed that halfway stuck into a space in the wall.

Reave sits with his back against the wall like he's meditating. It takes me a minute to realize that he's asleep.

_He even has his eyes open!_

I shrug and roll over. _So... tomorrow I need to see that Smoke guy and see what he's selling... I'm not entirely sure what I'll do with Sarah and Millie, but there's no way in hell I'm letting them get back into slavery. I really just got them to free them, but they don't have anywhere else to go but with me. Ugh, Chrys I miss you... You'd know what to do. If only I could ask you what to do..._

I close my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>This is fun! R&amp;R, if you please.<em>

_I own Hero Slogluiganoff._

_HTKWolfe777 owns Sarah, Millie, Mike, Smoke, Spike, and Reave._

_Chrysos Dawn is owned by Half-Angel Writer. It would be nice if she would show up and tell me if she minds my using her, albeit as a cameo._

_Antonio Slogluiganoff is owned by Legsboy Team. Used with permission._


	3. Chapter 2

Tloj: _I got a __reviewer__! My goodness, it's been such a long time since I've gotten one on my personal account... Sorry Exo, you don't count because I know you. :/ _

_I'm not entirely sure if I'll update this every week... but since me and HTKWolfe777 finish a chapter pretty much every few days, it wouldn't be difficult. It's just that I'm a lazy jackal who, whenever I promise to update weekly, I eventually stop. Like Muse of Dragons. Or Lance of Hearts on DeviantArt. Or Lightspeed Heroes on DeviantArt. Or The Singer's Shadow. Then again, for these, I'm not RPing to make the story. I wish... but I digress. Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>I bolt upright to a blood-curdling scream. I sit up fast ready to fight...<p>

It's just Millie trying to rip off Spike's arms. I spot Reave comforting Sarah on one of the beds, she seems a bit shook up.

"Uh..." I clear my throat, causing everyone to pause what they're doing to look at me. I check my watch with a yawn. "It's three in the morning. Why are we witness to attempted homicide?"

"I'm a helpless victim of circumstance," Spike whimpers.

"He was feeling us up in our sleep," Millie growls.

"I was asleep too," Spike whines. "I swear I was dreaming of marshmallows and milkshakes one second, the next I've got a Bad Hare Day!"

"Ugh, I wake up in two hours normally. Spike, take the open bed, Sarah and Millie take my bed. I'll get us some breakfast." I slide out of bed and scratch my back with a yawn.

I look down to see Spike hugging my leg, "Get me out of this madhouse! I swear I make an art out of dumpster-diving, I'll help find some good stuff!"

Millie crosses her arms as she sits on Sarah's other side. The mongoose looks up at me, and holds her arms out like she wants a hug. "Master..."

I'm too tired to argue, so I walk over and give her a hug.

She purrs, "Come back safe."

"No worries, he's with me," Spike says smugly from the doorway, and then runs out like a little girl when Millie hisses at him.

"I'll watch over them," Reave says in a promising tone.

I give Reave a salute and walk out and into the crisp cool air. It wakes me up immediately, and I turn to Spike. "See if you can find a wallet in the dumpster, then find me in the breakfast shop across the street."

Spike nods, and hops on the edge of the dumpster. He poses like someone at a pool about to dive, and then jumps in with a backflip.

"Okay... old milk... banana... banana peeling... old shoe... rat (can cook that later, let me put it in my pocket)... pocket watch... Hey I found a leather purse with... BINGO!"

He comes back up with some cash, and tosses me the purse. "Probably some purse-snatcher panicked, and ditched it. It's got everything your lady-friends in there need... I think. Who can fathom the mind of a woman?"

"My mother." I turn and start walking. "Now, grab the pair of clean clothes I keep underneath the garbage pails and put them on so you look like you're a hobo for a living."

"I am a hobo for a living," he replies as he hops out of the dumpster with more coordination than last time. "By the way, I never got your name. I never bothered to ask because I figured you were gonna try to kill me in the night, and then I'd add one more face to my un-alived list."

"Hero. Un-alive me? Heh, glad you didn't, otherwise you'd be missing your limbs to an angry rabbit right now."

Spike rubs his head, "Yeah, I'm trying to cut back on that. Kind of a hard habit to break when you grow up slaughtering people."

He folds his hands behind his head, and follows me out of the alley.

"You really like doing that, don't you? Killing people?" I adjust my clothes and run a hand through my hair, making sure I looked like a civilized person.

"Eh... not really, but it's what I do best. Kinda like those people who hate viedoe-games, but really know how to make them. Damn, I'm now realizing I've never played a video-game..."

"We're going to my house after breakfast, so I'm sure we'll have time to go a few rounds." I look at him. "Are you going to put those on? Because if not, you're going to have to wait out here."

"The hell I am," he says, and summons a red-bladed katana in a flash of black smoke. He slices open a fire-hydrant with it, and the water blasts him backwards. When he catches up to me he says, "See? All clean."

_Why does that sword seem familiar somehow? I know I've never seen it, or him before..._

"Clean, yes. How about presentable to society?" I snicker.

"You're talking to the wrong dude, Dude," Spike smirks, and slaps me on the back. "No society would take ME in, why do you think I live out HERE?"

"And yet here you are with me. Put the clothes on, please. You can change back once we leave."

Spike eyes them, "...You know my mom always had me dressed for Sunday School. Well... my _first_ mom, my second one taught me the neat ways to kill a guy."

"You know what my mom taught me? That the world needs a hero, and that I would be him. That's why she named me Hero. And then my dad left us and my brother became you."

"She named you Hero so you'd be a hero?" He raises his eyebrows as he swaps his white shirt for the green one. "Better than mine I guess. My mom originally called me Thorn, which sucked because our last name was Rose... Ugh, Thorn Rose, can you say "corny" at all?"

"My mom's name is Payback, if that makes you feel any better." I smile.

"That's so frickn' cool," Spike says with anime tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Not to her. Imagine having that name in grade school. Everyone would mistake her being a guy. I guess it was good that she finally found my dad. You'll like his name, guess what it is."

"I'll never guess," he says, stuffing the jeans I gave him into his quills.

"Fear."

He looks thoughtful, "Payback, and Fear... Hot damn they must have been awesome folks!"

"They were. Well, my mom is. My dad was always scary." I shudder. "I had Jack the Ripper as a father, basically. I'm not sure if it was a curse or a blessing when he left, although it feels like a curse." I sigh, holding my hand out for the wallet and purse.

He drops them into my hand, pocketing one handful of copper rings, "Well I grew up with no dad, and a homicidal drill-sergeant for a mom. She runs a dojo on the other side of downtown, just fair warning. She hates men, though she'll put up with me, and my brother... And Reave, she respects him."

"Well then, I'll watch my step. I'm not really interested in having a relationship." _Anymore, at least._

"Good call," he shudders. "So _where_ are we headed again?"

"This breakfast shop. I'll let you pick your own breakfast, but make sure whatever you pick fits in the closed to go tray, please. I really don't care how much you stuff into it, as long as it's closed and not ready to come open again." We walk in, and I hand him a tray, grabbing a few more.

He eyes the food like a starving wolf... which I suppose he would be if he were a wolf.

"None of it can go in your mouth until we leave the building." I state, handing him a second tray. "Get something for Reave too. You know what he eats." I grab a few donuts for myself and place them in a tray.

He folds his ears down dejectedly, and loads his trays with pancakes, eggs, sausages, and bacon. "Why not get your girls something too?"

"Way ahead of you." I place some eggs and bacon in a tray, and pancakes with syrup cups in the other.

he takes a handful of the syrup packages into his quills, and follows me.

I load some waffles and some bread before grabbing a few pints of orange juice and milk. I also take some cereal and some ham.

He smiles, "Well I'm good, you?"

I grab a bit more food for myself before closing the trays. "Yep, let's pay."

We walk to the cashier, and he rings up our total. I count out the rings from the wallet, and he gives me my change before we walk out. "There, now you can eat your food." I say, glancing over at him.

Half of his share is already gone.

_Him, and Reave are two different kinds of ninja..._

"Huh, I thought you would've been done and chewing on the tray. You've disappointed me!" I smirk at him.

"Hey don't knock it till you've tried it," he says, and takes a bite out of the tray.

I laugh and put the trays in my hair, crawling into the cardboard box. When we're back inside, I take accountability.

Reave is meditating in a corner while Millie is doing the best she can to fix Sarah's hair. Reave opens one eye, and nods to me before going back about his business.

I walk over to Sarah and Millie and offer them each a tray. "Enjoy." I sit on the floor in front of them and open my tray, chomping into a doughnut.

They nod thanks, and begin to eat. Spike looks a little scared to get too close to Reave so he puts his tray on the ground, and slides it over. Reave deftly catches it, and smiles. "Thank you."

I nod. "So after breakfast, I'm going to see someone. You guys can stay here, or you can come with me."

Sarah looks up, "I'd like to come."

"That's what she said," Spike chortles.

I flick a plastic fork at him, and it stabs into the wall next to his neck. "That's plastic. The wall is concrete. Do the math." I state with a guarded smirk.

Spike stares at it. "...That is one tough fork."

"Yep." I take a sip of coffee before popping the lid, catching it, and handing the drink to the girls. I stand and brush the crumbs off my pants.

Reave smiles, "You were gracious enough to let us stay here. I wish there were some way to repay the favor."

"It's okay. You're welcome to live here, as long as you keep the place clean and are okay with the fact that I will drop in at random times. So don't do anything illegal, questionable, or something you wouldn't want me to catch you doing. Oh, and if a red fox comes in, he's my bro." I give him an informal salute before crawling out of the room.

"Later dude," I hear Spike call as the girls follow me out. They've eaten quickly, and toss their trays in the dumpster.

"All right... So where is this guy's place?" I hail a cab as I look at them.

They glance at each other. Millie says, "They say he squats in the condemned part of town, in the old hotel there."

"Ah, the place that Antonio says is haunted. Well, no taxi-driver's going there... Um... I'll drop us off close by." I open the back door for them.

They crawl in, and Sarah waits for me to enter before leaning on me again.

I shift uncomfortably before giving the driver an address.

She looks up at me sadly before pulling back, "I'm sorry..."

"It's not you, it's the seat... My back quills are stuck." I wince, sitting forwards and pulling my back spines from the chair.

She smiles, and smoothes them out so they lay flat between me, and the seat. "Better Master?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I let her lean against me again, and can't help but note that it feels hot in here. I say nothing though.

Millie cracks a window open as we cruise towards the streets of downtown.

_Oh good, it's not just me._

"So I assume you two only have the very little clothes on your backs?" I ask, looking out the window to make sure we're going the right way.

They nod, and Sarah looks down in shame.

Millie growls, "Apparently it's up to the owner if you're allowed to have pocket money."

"We're going to have to change that then. I doubt my mom will like you if you come in dressed like hookers." I reach into my hair and pull out the purse that Spike gave me. "Here, there should be some cash in there. Go shopping for comfortable clothes when we stop."

Millie smiles, "Thanks... Hey, sorry for the harsh treatment earlier. Force of habit, I'll try to rein it in."

"It's okay. You love your sister, and you'll do anything to protect her. My brother's the same, even though I'm older." I hand her the purse. "I'm not sure how much clothes are nowadays, so be sure you have enough cash before you buy it. And don't use any cards. I'm not letting you go to jail."

Millie ruffles through the purse, and tosses the cards out the window. "There are still a few hundred rings in here, that should be enough for us to get a few extra changes of clothes at least."

"Just make sure I can carry it. I hear girls gain super-strength whenever they go shopping, and I don't have that power anymore." I chuckle.

Sarah giggles, and Millie rolls her eyes with a smile. "Riiight... So where are we going to be going? It'd be nice to know so I can get the stuff that will last us the longest."

"Oh, my brother's house is in the suburbs. We'll bunk there, and then I'll be able to figure out what I can do with you two. I really have no plans after that at the moment."

The cab stops, and I pay the driver before stepping out.

We stand in a part of the city more rubble than building. The place has been such a warzone for gangs since so long ago the cops are afraid to come here. I can't say I'm too surprised Smoke would base himself here, considering what I've heard about Poisoned Rose.

I turn to the girls. "Go ahead and shop. If you run into trouble... kick it where it hurts, then run."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Millie chuckles, and leads Sarah off.

I make my way towards one of the more intact buildings, and look it over. My eyes are drawn downwards as i see many old sets of tracks, and a few new ones headed for the entrance to an underground parking garage. I run and skip onto the rails, grinding on it up to the entrance before stepping off and walking inside.

_Hm, spacious_.

I see light shining from around the corner, and follow it. The sight before me makes me pause.

Smoke must do very well for himself. I see a couch and two armchairs in a corner with a TV, and computer beside them. A boxing ring sits in the middle of the space lit by several lamps, and a Jacuzzi behind it with a shower curtain. A few punching bags hang from the ceiling, thoroughly used judging by the amount of duct-tape wrapped around them.

Movement catches my attention as I see the cat in question doing flips while holding two rings hanging from the ceiling. As he does he kicks tennis balls against the wall that rebound back to him in a steady stream.

"Huh, and I thought _you'd_ have to find _me_ in this place." I walk over.

He drops to the floor, and kicks the balls into a bucket one by one before turning to face me.

"Nice of you to drop in, so when do you want to start looking for mommy?"

I freeze.

"...What?" I blink, making sure I heard him correctly.

He raises an eyebrow, and walks around me towards his boxing ring, "Oh come on, surely you don't think I'd ask you over before doing my homework. I thought the bitch would like to know his lineage."

He hops up, landing nimbly on one of the posts on one foot. "What did you think I called you here for?"

"Watch who you're calling what." I hiss. "I thought you'd give me some good news, like maybe being able to revive my dead girlfriend or something, not tell me you happen to stalk my mom on Facebook. My mom is at home with my brother." I pause, realization hitting me. "Wait... Do you mean my birth mother?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant by 'Bitch,'" he says with a roll of his eyes, and casual tightrope walks to the post on his left. "I'm not a fan of insulting people who don't deserve it."

"My mom is still alive? How? Where is she?" My mind is swirling with millions of questions.

_Ugh, shouldn't have eaten all those donuts._

Smoke turns, and starts backflipping end over end until he gets to the next pole, "You sure you wanna buy that information? Knowledge can be a terrible thing."

_Ugh, right, prices. Hm, think logically. If I DO get this information, how will my life change? I just got placed in charge of two girls, do I really need to complicate things even further? ARGH! Chrys, where are you when I need you?!_

Smoke stretches into a back-flip, and starts walking down the next rope on his hands, "No pressure dude. You can walk right out that door, and pretend this meeting never happened, or you can stay, and do more good for the world like you did for those girls."

"...I'll think it over. How much is this info, if I want to pay for it?" I watch him.

"I don't have a set rate," he says honestly. "But this _is_ info on your mommy so I'll give you what you pay for, and even give you a discount for helping me out last night."

"Then I'll come back with a silver ring if I want this info. I'll find you here if I want it?"

He nods, "Alright. Want a tidbit on the house?"

"Why not?"

"She's an Echidna."

_Glass shatters around me as I hear that._

"A-What?"

"Echidna, E-C-H-I-D-N-A," Smoke says slowly. "You know, had the strongest empire a thousand years ago, still one of the strongest Mobians on the planet? But I'll let you in on one more secret... I haven't even gotten to the juicy part yet."

"I know what an echidna is!" I snap at him. "My adopted father is an echidna. Are you going to drop this juicy bit, or am I paying for it?"

_So... this means I'm part echidna. How come I don't have super-strength naturally then?_

Smoke hops off the rope, and lands in front of me, hands on his hips. "Nope, just giving you a reason to come back. Just a thing though, my policy is complete honesty. I was honestly surprised to find a living hybrid, most die before they're born. You must take after your dad."

"I wish... My adoptive father shares no DNA with me, which means my real father is a hedgehog, or a hedge-hybrid." I look up thoughtfully. _That explains my abnormal powers... kind of. I'm not really supposed to be alive, according to what he just said, so I adjusted._

Smoke pats my shoulder, "Well, I guess you've got to be someplace right? Or can you stick around for a cup of cowboy coffee?"

I check my watch. It's only been a few minutes; the girls shouldn't be done shopping yet. "I can stay for a few minutes."

"Cool," he walks over to a table with a coffee machine boiling water. He scoops some mix, and dumps it in the pot, stirring it. "Reason it's cowboy coffee is because I ran out of filters a while back."

"It never occurred to you to use a clean rag or something?" I suggest.

"Where do you expect me to find that on the streets?" He hands me a mug of the stuff, "If soap was so easy to find you think everyone out here would smell so bad? Hell, I'm just lucky my Jacuzzi rig over there recycles water so I can wash up in clean water."

"Like you just said, it recycles water. Whenever you get soap, take a small bit and put it in a bucket to wash stuff, and rinse the rag out using the water. After that, all you're using the rag for is filtering coffee, so you can use that soap bucket to wash your hands instead of wasting power on your Jacuzzi."

Smoke pauses as he thinks that over, "...Good advice, for that I'll throw in a bonus. When you come back I'll have a team put together to help you find mommy-dearest."

"Thanks?" I reach into my hair and pull out an unopened pint of milk from breakfast.

He pulls down the bottom half of his hood-mask, and I glimpse heavy layers of scars on his chin as he drinks.

"Well this was a fun bonding chat... hey, where are those girls at?" He looks around as he replaces his hood.

"Shopping. I'd prefer if they look like normal people so we don't attract unwanted attention." I pour some milk into my coffee and take a sip. "Where'd you get the scars?"

"Poisoned Rose, remember?" He sits on the couch, "Well... not entirely true I guess. I was born, and raised on the streets. Let's just say every bit of me you can't see is scar tissue."

"Ouch. From foes, I hope. It's harder to explain scars you get from friends."

"No friends out here," he says. "Just those you can trust not to stab you in the back just yet, and those you gotta kill."

"Dark." I mutter. "Even if the world turns on me, I know my bro will have my back."

"Yeah that's _your_ family," he says. "Well I guess you'd better get going."

_I can't help but note that as soon as I mention my brother, he goes cold on me._

I finish my cup and stand, saying, "Thanks for the info and the coffee. I'll see you around."

"Yup," he says in a bored voice, and turns on his TV.

I walk out and walk to the nearest store, which happens to be *shudder* a big mall. I walk to the map directory, and study it.

_Let's see... by trial and error, they wouldn't go to the expensive clothing stores. That takes out Dillard's and JCPenny... They're at Steven's Clothes._

I turn and start walking.

I find them walking out of the store with a few bags. Millie is dressed in a tan t-shirt with jeans, and Sarah is wearing a light pink dress.

_I must say, they look even more attractive than I imagined they would._

I walk over and whistle. "What, only a few bags? Did you only start shopping or something?"

Millies shakes her head, "No point blowing all our cash, we'll probably need it later. We spent about half on two changes of clothes each, and kept the rest."

Sarah smiles at me, "How was your meeting with Smoke?"

"Interesting, to say the least." I offer to take the bags.

They both politely decline.

"So where to?" Millie slings her bag over her shoulder.

"My house. Do you two want a snack first?" I check my watch. It's about time for a normal person's breakfast.

They nod, and follow me down to the food court.

I order us each a vanilla ice cream cone, and we sit down to enjoy them.

I pointedly have to ignore Sarah licking hers due to _very_ dirty thoughts... I can't help but glance over every once in a while, though. I turn away and finish my cone, throwing away my napkin. "Ready to go?" I ask.

They nod, Sarah daintily using a napkin to wipe her lips. Millie seems very much less refined in everything she does.

I offer my arms and say, "Then shall we go?"

Sarah laces her arm through his with a smile, and Millie takes the other with a smirk.

We walk outside, and I hail a cab. I open the door for them, and once they're inside I step in and say, "Waldo Drive, please."

The cab driver nods, and pulls out. Sarah yawns, and rubs her eyes, threatening to fall asleep where she is.

"Once we get to my house, be calm. My mom and brother are a bit... weird in different ways." I say.

They nod, and their eyelids droop.

I yawn. _Man, what DID they put in that ice cream, anyways?_

Sarah catches herself as she almost slips into my lap, "Oh... sorry..."

"We're almost there," The driver calls back.

"Okay." I roll down a window and let the breeze in.

We soon arrive, and I pay the driver. "We're here!" I say, opening the door and stepping out.

Sarah has to be dragged out, not much of a morning person after all. Millie is wobbly on her feet, and puts a hand on me for support.

Thankfully, Sarah is light. I grab her bags and lift her bridal style, carefully leading Millie to the door. I gently adjust her over my shoulder, and fish my keys out of my pocket, unlocking the door and letting us in. I lay Sarah on the couch, and set her bags down. I point to a second couch and say, "Make yourself comfortable, I'll go find my family and let them know to not disturb you two."

Millie nods, and lies down on the second couch, lying on a pillow with her ears flopping about.

I wander around and look for Antonio, checking the kitchen.

_Hello, a note on the fridge._

"Dear Hero, the office called me up. I've got to solve something that's got them stumped, so I'll be around for dinner. Mom's gone out to look for jobs again, so don't look for her. She should be back to fix dinner. From, Antonio."

_Okay, mystery solved._

I open the fridge and pour myself a glass of fruit juice and walk back to the living room, adjusting the two girls' bags to not be in the way before sitting in a recliner.

They look so peaceful lying there...

_I guess they haven't felt this safe in a long while._

I sigh and recline back_. I don't want them, and yet, I do. They respect me, and they like me. I may never have another chance like this to get a girl... but it's just so close to me losing Chrys! I... I don't think I'm ready for another relationship..._

I gaze at Sarah.

Her mouth slowly opens, and closes with her quiet breathing, holding one pillow to her chest while putting her head on another one.

_I can't push them away... That would be mean._

I look over at Millie.

She's sprawled over the couch, one ear covering her eyes as she breathes through her nose.

_But if one of them wants to have a relationship... I guess I'll give it a go._

I swivel my chair to face the TV, setting my juice on the coffee table and picking up my Xbox controller, turning the system on. I load up the game, and join a lobby, immersing myself in the world of COD:BO2 Zombies.

I'm into the game for an hour when i hear whimpering. I look over to see Sarah shaking, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest.

"Hey guys, watch the crawler." I say into my microphone before pausing my screen and pulling off my headset. I walk over and gently shake her. "Sarah? You okay?"

Her eyes snap open, and she goes rigid. Her eyes focus on me, and slowly she untenses.

"Are you okay? It sounds like you had a bad dream." I say seriously.

She nods, and sits up. "Yeah... but it was just a dream..."

"You can keep me company, if you want." I walk back to my chair and sit down, putting on my headset and saying, "Okay guys, I'm back. You can kill the zombie."

She nods, and scoots over to the side of the couch closest to me. She stares at the TV, ears folded back.

"This game tests your survival and luck. It's set during an apocalypse." I explain to her as I kill a zombie.

She nods, "Okay..."

_I'm getting the impression it's not the game that scares her._

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" I ask, glancing at her between kills.

She shakes her head, "Not really no... Is there a second controller?"

"Hey guys, I need to go. See you later!" I quit and go into a private match, pulling a wireless controller from my hair and handing it to her.

She smiles as I show her the controls, and explain the game play. We entertain ourselves for an hour and a half before I hear something outside.

I throw a grenade before standing and saying, "Watch the crawler and make sure it doesn't get me, okay?"

She nods, and zeroes her camera on it.

I walk over to the door, and open it just as my mom walks up to the door.

"Hero, there you are! I was concerned when you didn't come home last night!" She says, hugging me.

"Hi Mom. I got to tell you something important..." I say, pausing to think about how I was going to say this...

"What is it?" She asks seriously.

"We... Ugh, I'll show you." I walk into the house, and lead her to the living room.

My mom pauses. "Oh, hello! Are you Hero's girlfriend?"

"MOM!" I shout, horrified.

"What? She's in our house, playing your video games, and you're just introducing her now." She places her hands on her hips suspiciously.

Sarah looks up, pausing the game with a blush. "N-n-no ma'am... I'm..."

From behind my mom's back I'm sending Sarah scared looks. She smiles thinly, and continues, "I'm Sarah, and Hero saved me. My sister too." She points at the still-passed-out rabbit.

"From what?" My mom raises an eyebrow.

"Slavery, Mom."

She turns to me.

"They were being treated badly at a bar that Antonio took me to-"

"_Antonio took you to a bar?!_" She screeches.

I wince.

"He took me there because he wanted me to stop grieving over Chrys." I explain.

"Continue." She says, crossing her arms.

"The manager was treating them badly, so I politely told him to stop. He got violent, so I showed him a few of Antonio's moves. He begged me to leave him alone and gave me the papers for the girls."

I watch her process this silently before I finish, "They're slaves, Mom. And I own them." I sigh, hating the word "slave".

Sarah shows her the tattoo in her elbow, "It's true... but I like Hero. He offered to take out Millie's chip if she wants."

"So you saved them from a horrible life?" Mom sums up, smiling. "I'm proud of you, Hero. You're proving that I named you correctly." She hugs me and walks into the kitchen, saying, "Just be sure next time you bring girls into the house, you introduce them to me properly BEFORE they enter the house."

I give Sarah an exasperated look.

Just then, the front door opened, and my brother called, "I'm home!"

"**ANTONIO!**" My mother screamed.

"I'm not home!" He calls again, closing the door.

Sarah giggles as Millie sits up groggily, "What's going on, and it better be World War 3 or someone's getting hurt."

"Just about. Antonio forgot to tell Mom that he took me to a bar last night. Go back to sleep." I smile, walking back to the recliner.

"Yes sir," she groans, and lays back down.

Sarah stands, "She's never been much of a morning person."

"Well, it's almost lunch... so it won't be morning in thirty minutes." I check my watch. "Do you want to keep playing?"

"Whatever you like," she says with a wide smile.

"I have a feeling Antonio'll be back for lunch, and I know he'll want to play. So, I'd better warm up a four player game." I turn off the Xbox and unplug it, switching to a Wii. "He enjoys Super Mario Bros." I pause, tilting my head. "Huh. Every time I mention Mario, I swear I hear someone scream. Weird." I shrug and boot up the system.

Sarah shrugs, and accepts the controller I hand her. Now that she's recovered from her nightmare my mind starts to wander towards my conversation with Smoke earlier.

_I can make a difference... a small one, but just as big as helping Sarah and Millie. But will my real mother want me? What if I meet her, and she tells me she got rid of me? To lose my best friend, and then my mother? I can't live with that stress!_

"So, this game is much simpler. The 2 button is jump, the D-pad is to move, and the 1 button is to run and extra actions." I say.

She nods, and plays around a bit on the first course to get a hang of the controls.

_Smoke seemed to be saying I could be doing even better good than I did for these two..._

"If things get hectic, press the A button to go into a bubble. Then, I'll get us both by." I say.

_How would I? It's not like I'm going on some epic quest..._

She nods, and perks her ears when it works.

_So does that mean Smoke's information would send me on one? Just who is my mother that I'd have to go through an Informant, and former street fighter just to find her?_

"Now, just watch and trust me to get us through." I smile.

_I need to talk to Antonio when he gets home._

She nods, "Always."

I breeze through the stage, collecting all of the collectibles. "There, easy. Now it's your turn. I'll go in the bubble, and trust you to get to the end of the stage."

She nods, and carefully tries to copy my movements.

"Doing good. Keep going." I encourage.

She nods... and cheers when we get to the end of the stage.

"Great job!" I give her a hug without realizing it.

She purrs, and hugs me back, and that's when I realize what happened.

I gradually let go so she isn't disappointed, and turn back to the game. "Now that you've grasped the basics, I can explain the power-ups, and what they do."

She nods, and starts hanging on my every word.

"Using any of the abilities changes your look, and what you can do. Fire Flowers turn you into Fire Mario, and you can shoot fireballs. Ice Flowers turn you into Ice Mario, and you shoot ice-balls. A Star makes you shiny and invincible for a brief time." I run through all of the powers and demonstrate onscreen, using the power-ups I've collected. "Personally, I love Fire form. It's the coolest to me. Occasionally, I wish that I could use it myself... but I'd have to see it in person in order to use it." I look at my hands and imagine shooting fire from them.

She tilts her head, "I see... Sounds like fun!"

I jump to my feet and pretend to shoot fire from my hands at Millie.

Millie jerks at the sudden movement, and Sarah laughs.

I smile and say, "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yes," she yawns. "But it was going to happen anyways, so whatever."

"Well, you're up now. This game is more fun with more players, wanna join?" I offer a controller.

She shakes her head, "No... Where's the shower?"

"Second door in the hallway on the left." I point down the hall.

She gets up with one of her bags, and starts walking, "Can I borrow a towel?"

Sarah looks herself over, "I should wash up too..."

"Sure, towels are in the cupboard." I say. I hand Sarah one of her bags and say, "Here you go."

She smiles, and follows her sister, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>R&amp;R would be great. Please, don't fave and run. Give us suggestions and stuff! I love roleplaying with Sonic characters.<em>

_I own Hero._

_HTKWolfe777 owns Sarah, Millie, Spike, Reave, and Smoke._

_Legsboy Team owns Antonio, used with permission._

_Hero and Antonio's mom, or Payback Fox, is owned by Sega. As is Lien-Da._

_Treyarch owns COD: Zombies._

_Nintendo owns Mario._


	4. Chapter 3

Tloj: _Ugh, not feeling good... but here's the new chapter! F&F, people!_

* * *

><p>"Antonio, I know you can hear me. Can you come here?" I call.<p>

The front door creaks, and Antonio appears next to me. "Sup?"

I tell him everything that has happened to me so far, and he listens closely. When I finish, he closes his eyes and crosses his arms, thinking. Finally, he opens his eyes and says, "It's your choice, Hero. If you decide to take this chance, just know that we'll be here."

_Is it worth it though, that's the question on my mind._

"I was hoping you'd give me something to work with." I state.

"Hero, I can come up with a compelling argument to go on this adventure. At the same time, I can make a radically different argument to tell you to not go. Which would you like to hear?"

"The more convincing one?"

"If you go, you have to take the girls with you. They're signed under your name, they're your responsibility. You'll get to know them personally, and make better friends. You'll get to meet people along the way that will help you on your quest, and help you grow to be the hero Mom wants you to be. And wouldn't Chrys be proud when you succeed?"

"...You had to use Chrys to sell me on this, didn't you?"

"If I didn't, you would've used her as a reason to stay." He reasons.

"I guess I'll pack later then." I sigh.

"Or ask one of your slaves to do it," he says casually, and laughs when I throw a couch pillow at him.

"Kidding! I wonder if they know how to cook, though..." He ponders, catching another pillow.

"I'll probably have to teach them. Shouldn't be too hard, we both know how to." I point out.

"Yeah... Seriously though, are you dating the mongoose?"

"What? No, why?" I feel heat come to my face.

"She's really into you, Hero." He says, as if it was obvious.

"She thinks I'm her master, and she wants to make me happy." I say, attempting to rationalize with him.

"That's it, yes." He agrees. "But is that all there is to it?"

"Quit over-thinking stuff." I huff.

"It what you brought me in the house to do." He counters.

Millie comes back down in a robe, and her hair wrapped in a towel. "My Big-Sister Sense is tingling, which one of you is planning to hit on Sarah?"

"I have a girl, don't look at me." Antonio raises his hands.

"I'm not hitting on anyone." I give Antonio a glare.

"What? She'd be great for you!" Antonio says.

"I just lost Chrys!" I shout at him.

"So date this girl, she sounds and acts just like her!" He says just as loudly.

"Hey, you two quit yelling in there!" Mom yells at us.

"Sorry!" We call back.

Millie rolls her eyes, "Boys..."

Antonio stands and ushers Millie into a room, slamming the door and locking the door before I can follow.

*Normal POV*

Millie makes sure her robe is tied tight, "What's the big idea?"

"You need to understand what Hero is going through." Antonio states, pacing around the room. "Has he told you what happened to his girlfriend?"

"No."

"Okay good, that mean he can't abridge it for you to save himself some pain. When I was five and he was six, our father left us, and Mom couldn't keep the mortgage. We were forced to live on the streets before I grew tired of our family being picked on and hurt. I had three tails at the time." He pointed to his tail, which he only had one of.

"Ouch, okay, continue..."

"I got a job as a consultant, and forced us back into society. Guess how old I was at the time."

She shrugs, crossing her arms.

"I was seven years old."

Millie looks down, "Innocence... it never lasts, does it?"

"Some'in like that, yes. Anyways, I made Hero go to school and get an education. He deserved an opportunity to get a leg up on society. That's where he met her." He looks up thoughtfully. "Her name was Chrysos Dawn. And she was _just. like. you._" He pauses. "Well... Mostly. She was a hedgehog... and... Say, do you have psychokinesis?"

"No."

"Shame." He sighs before resuming his story. "While the rest of the school ignored him for being from the streets, she went out of her way to befriend him. He was waaaay shy back then, I'm amazed he let her in. They became best friends. They were very close, I'm amazed he didn't tell her sooner..." He became sad. "On his eighteenth birthday, he summed up the courage to tell her his feelings for her. She made him the happiest he ever was by telling him that she felt the same way. They were an item for three days."

"Ouch," she winces. "What happened?"

"Hero has a box in his hair, closed tight until his eighteenth birthday. It unlocked, and that's when Hero found it. Inside was a device, like a watch. It's not a watch." He slowly walks to the window and stares at the pulled down blind. "Chrys was determined to help Hero find out what it was, and why his parents gave it to him, only to not be able to find out until he was eighteen. She was convincing him to go on this adventure, and that's when it happened." He turns and looks her dead in the eyes. "There was a beacon that was released as soon as the box was opened. Someone intercepted it, and traced it back to this house. He came in through the window, and threatened Hero to hand the object over, or he would kill Chrys."

"Let me guess, since he still has it she got killed?"

"He didn't even get the chance to hand it over before the guy pulled the trigger." Antonio looks at the ground, his ears pinned back.

Millie narrows her eyes, "Please tell me he's dead."

Without a word, he unlocks and opens the door, leading her to the living room and lifting up a throw rug, revealing a large dry spatter of blood, a blood trail, and a smaller pool of dry blood. "Both him, and her."

"...Any reason this hasn't been cleaned up?"

"It **is** clean. Do you know how to get stains out of wood?" He replaces the carpet before facing her again. "He's been overcome by grief for two months. You and your sister are the ones who got him out of this slump."

That brings Millie up short.

"...Then should I avoid him if I remind him so much about her?"

He looks around, making sure Hero isn't around. He looks at her and says, "No. You want to protect your sister, right? I don't know why you'd protect her from Hero, but my suggestion? Be the one for Hero. He severely misses Chrys, and you remind him of her. Just be his friend, and he'll adjust to you."

"You want me to hook up with him?" She looks confused.

"Do you see Sarah trying to hook up with him?" He rolls his eyes. "No. I'm saying instead of giving him a cold treatment, be his friend. He's an understanding guy when you let him in."

She nods, "Well... that I can do. He's a nice person, I can see me being friends with him."

"Exactly! Don't take it personally if he accidentally calls you Chrys a few times, though. He grew up with her, so it's a force of habit thing." Antonio backs away. "Well, I'll let you get dressed now. Good luck tomorrow!"

She nods, and goes off to find her bag.

*Hero's POV*

Sarah comes down the stairs in a frilly black skirt that goes midway to her thighs, and a green sleeveless top. She smiles when she sees me, and makes her way over.

"Wow." Was all I could think of saying.

She giggles, and spins on her heels, "Do you approve, Master?"

"Are you two going out on a date?" Mom places a dish of chicken pot pie on the table.

"Mom, really?" I deadpan.

"Well, she's all dressed up." She says.

Sarah stops spinning, "No Miss, these are the clothes I bought this morning. I thought I'd get my Master's opinion."

"I see." She looks at me. "Well _Master_, what do you think?"

"Mom, just... Ugh, it's what she calls me." I turn to her and say, "Please, just call me Hero. I'm not your master, I'm your friend."

She pauses, and then nods, "If that's what you want." She smiles, and turns to my mother, "Would you like help with anything?"

"Oh, if only you were here two minutes ago! I just finished everything." She looks at the table, filled with food and ready to be eaten.

She bows politely to my mom, "Thank you." Some divine force must like messing with me because as she bows she's standing between my mother, and I. From my seated position it's quite a view.

_I check my nose subtly to make sure it's not bleeding._

"Hey Antonio, Millie! Lunch is ready!" I call.

Antonio zips in, whipping wind around as he appears in his seat.

Sarah squeaks, her skirt lifting up and showing her panties. She quickly pushes her skirt back down, blushing furiously as I stand, turning away and checking my nose again.

Millie comes down a bit more calmly, and smiles at me, "Well "Master," how's your mom's cooking?"

_Did Antonio seriously just have a talk with her on how to give me the hardest time?_

"Please call me Hero. Master is my title, not my name." I glare at Antonio.

He waves a hand innocently.

"I haven't tried it yet, I was waiting for everyone." I say.

Millie rolls her eyes, and sits by Antonio as Sarah smoothes her skirt out embarrassedly.

Mom sits down in her chair and says, "Antonio, you need to turn down the speed."

"Yes Mum." Antonio says obediently, picking up his plate and spooning food onto it.

Sarah pulls a chair out for me to sit in, and waits.

I sit down, and started getting food for myself.

"So are you girls all alone?" Mom asks, taking a bite of food.

Millie nods, "Yes ma'am, no real family we care to mention aside from one another. It was the street life for us until they made it possible for legal adults to apply for... our position."

"At least tell me you hated it. Because if you didn't... well, I think Hero didn't really save you if so."

Sarah focuses on her food as Millie speaks.

"Well Sarah decided it would make getting a meal easier so we signed up for it. Our first master was a pervert who sold us before anything happened. Next there was a guy who tried to train us as maids until I broke his nose, and that's when he sold us to Mike. Now we're here."

"Good job, Hero." Mom nods to me.

"Thanks?" I blink.

Sarah smiles, "The past doesn't matter, we're here to make Hero happy because he's so nice."

Millie raises an eyebrow, "I know I've said this before, but grow up some. That cute thing will only work for so long."

Antonio coughs into his food, and I narrow my gaze at him.

"What did you say, Anti?"

"Nothing!" He shakes his head quickly.

Millie giggles, and Sarah blushes.

"Riiight." I look at Millie. "So then, what is it you two are good at? And no, I don't mean sexual intercourse."

"Nah, that's Sarah's specialty," Millie says.

"Millie!" Sarah looks mortified.

"What? It's true," Millie shrugs. "Anyways, I guess I'd be more of a fighter than she is. Sarah is 100% lover, couldn't swing a punch to save her life."

"Well then, Hero should spar with you and see where you need working on." Antonio hmmed. "After that, he should teach Sarah some. After all, you three **are** leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving where?"

Both me and Antonio wince. Right, forgot about Mom.

"...I'll tell you after dinner?" I offer hesitantly.

She stares at us before nodding. "You'd better."

Millie smiles, "So Smoke got you interested in something after all? Figures, he's not the kind of guy who likes to guess."

"Hence why it's imperative you both know what you're doing." Antonio says.

Sarah perks up, "I can make dessert... if it's not made yet..."

Millie's ears stand straight up, "Oh please do!"

"Go ahead." Mom points to the cupboards. "There are ingredients in there, and the fridge."

Sarah smiles, and takes off with her dinner on a plate.

Millie smiles, "Oh you'll love this. She actually enjoyed the maid training so she's real good with cooking, and cleaning."

"Oh good, so Hero **doesn't** have to teach her that." Antonio smirks at me.

"You're enjoying my ownership of these girls, aren't you?" I growl.

"You should watch what I watch on anime. Then you'd know **exactly** what to do with your servants." He smirks.

"Millie, as your master I command you to smack him as hard as you can." I say in a monotone voice..

She promptly backhands Antonio hard enough in the face to knock him, and his chair flat on the ground.

"Thank you." I say simply.

"You're welcome," she says with a smirk. Sarah joins us again fifteen minutes later.

"It's going to be at least an hour, but I swear you'll love it!"

"I can taste it already!" Antonio sits back down, his chair fixed.

"Well, dinner is over." Mom says.

"...Okay then. Mom, I found out that my birth mom is still alive, and I want to find her." I say.

Mom stares out the window before saying slowly, "I thought this day would never happen..."

"Here we go," Millie says, pulling Sarah off to the side.

"If you're going, you're taking Antonio with you."

I blink. "What, that's it? No speech about how you found me, no begging me to stay?"

"I named you Hero so that you can be one. You started with these two girls, and now you have a chance to continue on that path by finding your birth mother. I'll be here, waiting to meet her."

"That's... profound of you. Why do I have to take Antonio, though? What about the house payment?"

"I found a job; I can pay the rent for a while. And don't forget who Antonio is, he can help you." She says easily.

I nod, and see Sarah slide back into the kitchen, "Are you sure you'll be okay? You could lose your job just as easily as you found it."

"I'll be fine. Besides, don't forget who taught you and your brother how to fight." She pounds her fist with a crack.

I wince. "How can I forget?"

She looks at Millie and asks, "You'll make sure they don't kill each other, okay?"

"I'll do my best, but who's going to keep me from killing /them?/"

She points at the kitchen. "Your sister."

"Bull's-eye," Millie chuckles with a grin, and sniffs the air. "Mm... coming along nicely in there?"

"Uh-huh," Sarah calls back. "The iron skillets here are kept in very good condition."

"Of course! The only people who touch them are cooking experts!" Mom smiles at me and Antonio.

"Well the cake will be done in maybe fifteen minutes. Does anyone have any allergies?"

"I hear Hero's allergic to love." Antonio murmurs, and I throw my spoon at him.

Sarah gives, "Well there's plenty in this recipe so I would suggest building a tolerance."

"Hey Antonio? Shaddap." I state, and he just snickers.

"Sounds great." I call to her.

We wait politely, and then she comes out with a platter bearing a brown round cake with pineapple rings with cherries on the top.

"This is my Pineapple-upside-down carrot cake," she proclaims. "Made from scratch!"

"Holy- Hero, give this girl a promotion!" Antonio declares to me.

Sarah does a little curtsey as she dishes out a slice to everyone.

I try it, and I have to agree with Antonio; this girl deserves a freaking medal or something.

"Delishectable!" Antonio says, finishing his in three gulps.

"Yeah, what he said." Mom agrees.

"I can give you the recipe," she offers.

Millie shakes her head, "No way, you should totally have them free you so you can get hired as a maid!"

Sarah frowns, "But I just finally found the perfect master..."

"Speaking of which, I need to take out you two's chips. Antonio, can I borrow your bracers?" I look at him.

"Sure." He points down the hall and he says, "You know where I keep them."

I finish my slice before getting up and disappearing into the garage, coming back with a steel strip and a small bracer with a feeder facing backwards. I feed the metal into the opening and put the bracer on my right wrist. "Millie, where's your chip?"

Millie holds out her left arm, and points at the tattoo in her elbow.

Sarah covers hers protectively.

I part the fur and flick my wrist, a needle appearing in my hand. I flick it again before I gently prick her. I wait a few seconds before pulling it out. "There. The chip in destroyed."

Millie sighs in relief, "Good, then I'm officially off the record."

Sarah folds her ears down.

"Yes, you are. Sarah, it's your turn." I turn to her.

She shakes her head adamantly.

"Hm? Why not?" I blink.

"Because... if something happens to me then you'll be able to find me," she says, and I'm shocked to see she's almost on the verge of tears. "And nobody can take me from you."

_Wow... that's... really well-thought out..._

I stare at her before flicking my wrist, the needle disappearing, and hugging her. "No one's going to take you from me. Not if I still breathe." I vow.

"_Can you see what's happening? And they don't have a clue! They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our trio's down to two!_" Antonio sang.

"Sheeeaddup, Aintoineo." I growl.

"Make me, Emperor Nero." He counters.

I flick my wrist, and a string comes out and splats into his face.

"Ah!" He falls backwards, flailing wildly.

Sarah blushes, and curls towards me with a purr. Millie rolls her eyes, and goes back to her cake.

I blush and say, "So do you know ANY combat?"

She stops purring, "Erm... uh... no..."

"I need to teach you self-defense then, if not combat." I look at Antonio.

"The mat is yours." He says, getting himself another slice of cake.

"Alrighty. I know it's a hassle, but do you have any pants and full shirts?" I ask her.

"Um... just the pants I wore at Mike's and a T-shirt..."

"Oh... Hey Mom?"

"I'm sure I have a pair that will fit her." Mom stands and walks away, coming back a second later with a pair of jeans.

"Put on the T-shirt too, then meet me in the garage, first door on the right." I say.

She nods, and jogs off.

"She bruises, you bleed," Millie warns.

"If she bruises, it's because she hit me too hard." I say honestly.

"And odds are... she's going to, because she wants to make you proud, Hero." Antonio says.

Millie raises an eyebrow as Sarah comes back out.

"Follow me." I say, walking into the garage.

I hear her trot behind me as I open the garage door, and flick on the lights.

I walk up to the wall, and place my hand on it. A scanner scans it, and a section of wall slides sideways, revealing two poles. I jump onto one of them and slide to the bottom, landing and turning.

She stands at the top of the other awkwardly, and grips it. She seems to hold on to it for dear life as she follows me.

I turn and catch her, setting her onto her feet as the lights turned on. We were inside a large room, with computers on one side and a fighting mat on the other. In the middle was an H-tank.

Antonio slid down and landed on all fours, hissing ominously, "_The secret identity of the Tails Dolls has been revealed!_"

"I wonder if Spike would still scoff if he knew." I wonder aloud.

Sarah clings to me, looking at Antonio fearfully.

"It's okay, he's a superhero. He won't hurt you any more than if you didn't know." I say, leading her over to the mat.

"Okay. So let's start easy. Throw a punch at me." I order.

She looks unsure, and makes a fist.

"C'mon, if this would hurt me, I wouldn't tell you to do it." I motion for her to go ahead.

She closes her eyes, and takes a swing... it doesn't even make contact.

"Okay, good. Hey, look at me." I look her in the eyes. "This isn't to fight, it's to protect yourself. Okay, let's try this." I grab her arm, gently but firmly. "Say I'm not in the same room, and someone tries to grab you and run off. How would you stop him, other than screaming for help?"

"Um..." She starts to shiver.

_Just how badly did they beat her down?_

"You stomp his foot and elbow his gut." I guide her through the motions slowly. "Then you whack the back of his neck, and run."

"Right first you stomp the gut, and whack the..."

"...Just scream as loud as you can, and keep screaming."

She blushes, "I'm sorry Hero, but I can't even stand the thought of hurting someone..."

"You're not hurting anyone. You're defending yourself." I say gently.

"By hurting someone," she mutters. "I know it's necessary, but I just can't do it. I know too well how it feels, it's like my body refuses."

"I know that violence rarely solves anything. But being passive for everything doesn't help you either." I sigh and look up. "I just... don't feel comfortable taking you with me if you can't defend yourself. We may get into a dangerous situation, and I won't always be around to protect you. I don't want to lose anyone else."

She faces me, "Then I won't get involved, I'll stay in the safest place possible. It's what we did on the streets, Millie fought, and I hid so I could patch her up afterwards."

"Speaking of which, I think I want to fight her now." He looks around. "Huh, did she stay upstairs?"

"I followed Antonio down," Millie says as she lands behind us on the poles. "You really think I'd let you make fists at my sister without me watching?"

"Nope." I face her. "I heard you protected both yourself and your sister. That would really help."

"Well I'm no belt-degree fighter, but I can get my way out of sticky situations with a little dirty scrapping."

"Then let's make sure you at least don't fight yourself into a corner." I go into a basic fighting stance and bounce lightly.

The stance she takes is an amateurish kick-boxing one, but it looks strong enough.

"Okay, so if I rush you, what do you do?" I barrel at her.

"I jump so my knees rest on your shoulders, and smash your face with both elbows," she says coolly as she follows through with that promise, backing up quickly afterwards.

I deflect all of it, expecting it. "Great! How about if I grab your wrist and try to take you with me?" I grab her wrist and start walking.

She uses my force on her wrist to pivot on one foot, using the other to bring a heel into my throat. If i hadn't blocked it the blow would have taken me to the floor.

"Very good," I say with a nod.

"Now, how about I try to force you to come with me with a gun?"

Antonio tosses me a pistol, and I point it at her.

She puts her hands up, and folds her ears back, "I'd wait for you to get closer..."

"Good..." I slowly walk closer.

She goes into a roll, aiming a punch at my man jewels as she comes back up, pulling out at the last second. then she springs right to her feet when she's almost directly under me, sending a punch towards my neck.

_Eep!_

I drop the gun before catching her fist and bracing her arm, flipping her overhead and onto her feet before letting her go and backing up. "Wow. Okay, good. When he's distracted though, grab the gun."

"Eh... not a big fan of guns, to easy to kill someone on accident." She dusts herself off.

"Yes, but if you take it, he can't grab it again. Grab it and toss it into a dumpster or something." I suggest.

She nods, "Got it, if I don't have a gun then make sure none of the other guys do either."

"Exactly. Same with other weapons. Anti, sword."

Antonio tosses me a sword, and I slash at Millie.

She backs out of range, and takes the same stance as before.

I charge her again, swinging the blade.

She rolls under, kicking at my wrist.

I let go of the sword. "Good. If we face anyone stronger, Antonio and I should be able to take care of it." I say.

She nods, "Well you two will be able to watch yourselves. No offense, but my first priority is Sarah."

"She is mine as well. I don't want her to get hurt." I toss Antonio his sword, and he puts it back in its spot.

Millie smiles, "So when do we ship out?"

"Tomorrow. So if you bought something comfortable that you won't mind getting dirty, wear that." I say.

She nods, and so does Sarah.

"I don't know how long we'll be travelling, but hopefully just a day or so. Pack lightly." I say to Antonio.

"Okay." He says.

Sarah walks over to me as Millie goes to Antonio for a way out of our Batcave.

Antonio grabs Millie around the waist with one arm before shooting straight back up the hole for the poles.

_With the way she screamed with surprise, I'd imagine he's gonna get slapped when he lets go of her._

"I guess I need to let Smoke know that we're going. I'm going back over and hear the rest of what he has to say." I say to Sarah.

"May I come with you?" She smiles, "Smoke is a good person, and he's helped us in the past."

"Sure, why not? This time we'll take my car." I walk to an elevator and press a button, the door opening. I walk in and press a button.

Millie is up there when they get back, and looks at Antonio who sports a black eye. "And we couldn't take the elevator because...?"

"Hey, you went to me, not the elevator." Antonio replies, walking away with his hands in the air.

I chuckle and reach into my pocket and pull out my keys, unlocking a lime green Ford Fusion.

Sarah climbs in the passenger side as Millie starts to strangle Antonio so fast his head blurs.

"Bye bro!" Antonio calls cheerfully, somehow ignoring the angry girl throttling him.

I laugh as I start up the car and back out onto the road, driving away.

When we walk into Smoke's Dive this time we see him playing with four Hacky Sacks at once.

"Well _that_ didn't take long, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well, prepare your invitees for tomorrow, because that's when we're leaving." I say. "I'm here to pay for that, and for the rest of your info you were offering."

"Alright, how much you offering?" He kicks all the sacks high, and catches them in one pocket.

"A one hundred ring bottle for the info."

"Meh... well I did say I was giving a discount so how about 500?"

"Fair enough. How much for the help though?" I fish out five ring bottles.

"Oh that's on the house for helping me with my coffee," Smoke says with a smile in his eyes. "And the best part is you've already met them."

Something heavy lands on me, something with a familiar voice too...

"S'up dude?!"

"Spike?" I blink.

"Yup!" He laughs as he slides off my back.

Smoke gestures to the intellectually questionable hedgehog, "This is my adopted bro, Spike. And yeah, he's the one from Poisoned Rose too."

Sarah stares, "What? But... he's nothing like the rumors..."

Smoke shrugs, "People change. Reave is running an errand, but he'll be coming too."

"I had a feeling..." I smirk. "So I assume this girl I shouldn't mess with you told me about is member three?"

"Cinder? Yeah she runs the Crimson Lotus Dojo in the other side of the area," Smoke says. "She hates men though, barely puts up with either of us, but she'll respect you if you know how to fight."

Spike plops on the couch, "So what's this adventure about anyways?"

I point at Smoke. "He knows more about it than I do."

"Yeah, but most people can say that," Smoke laughs, and pulls a picture from his pocket. He throws it at me like a ninja star, and I catch it between two fingers.

"Now take a good look at the first woman to open her legs for you," he says.

"My brother fills my life with enough dirty jokes, thank you." I state dryly, studying the photo.

_I must say she's beautiful for her age. I just don't see her as a mom in that leather outfit, though._

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Maybe you've heard of her... Lien-Da."

Spike sits up, "Linda _what?_"

Smoke shakes his head, "It's a traditional tribal Echidna name. Lien... Da..."

"Never heard of her." I shake my head.

"Okay then you might wanna sit down for this."

"If this couch has sexual juices on it, I'm burning it." I sit down on the couch.

"Okay... want the short, or detailed version?" Smoke pulls out a file, and starts sharpening his claws.

"Whichever you feel will help us more." I say, closing my eyes and concentrating.

"Alright, Shade, Julie-Su, and Lien-Da are princess of three different main tribes in Echidna society. Lien-Da's is in the rain forest, called the Amazon Tribe. Julie-Su's is in the desert so they're the Sahara tribe. Shade's is in the frozen north so they're the Tundra Tribe. Oh, and Shade's father is the current host for Enerjak, FYI."

He looks up, "Honestly I was surprised that Lien-Da's son was a hedgehog, she's not big on Non-Echidnas."

"So basically, Dad was a charmer. Do you have anything on him?" I open an eye.

"Nah, best I know she killed him for knocking her up or something." Smoke shrugs. "Lien-Da's not big on her half sister either, Julie-Su of the Sahara. They had the same father, but Lien-Da is the older of the two. Apparently she holds a grudge against them because her dad never asked her about remarrying. Then again Echidna society is traditional if not totally whack-job."

"So does this make me a prince?" I wrinkle my nose. _I hate politics with a passion, so I'd rather not get involved in that aspect._

"No, it makes you a bitch," Smoke replies. "Echidnas are all about pure bloodlines, and their Guardian is the purest of them all. Hell, to make sure bloodlines stay pure they say a man can take more than one wife so long as he proves to be a capable dad first. Women in their society are often little more than possessions."

Sarah looks to the side, away from me with a slightly guilty expression.

"I'm glad I'm a hybrid then. I don't have to deal with their society." I state dryly. "So what's an Enerjak?"

"Enerjak is one of the three deities of their society," Smoke explains. "There's the Light, The Dark, and the Proud. The powers of these three manifest in mortal hosts from time to time. The last Light was a thousand years ago during The Purge when Chaos nearly wiped out the Echidna people, and according to legend she sealed the both of them inside the Master Emerald which the Guardian protects on Angel Island.

"Enerjak is the Proud, he manifests as an alter-ego in Echidnas who suffer hubris-"

Spike raises his hand, "That stuff on Veggie Burgers, right?"

"That's hummus, Nimrod. Hubris is godlike arrogance, and Enerjak gives his host pretty much omnipotent power in addition to immortality until the host feels humility. Way I heard it he adopted Shade as a little one, and raised her, blessing her with power. One one that girl, at least in Echidna terms."

Smoke waves his hand, "Anyways, as for the Dark, no one has heard from him in a long time, though I plan to investigate a few rumors regarding a certain relic..."

"Interesting. So it would be in our best interest to avoid Enerjak then." I muse. "Now, about my mom specifically. You just said she's a princess, not what she actually does."

Smoke rubs the back of his head, "This is where things get tricky, as in I don't know 100%. Remember when I said that Echidnas are traditional people? Well that means no modern stuff, meaning guns, cell phones, no electronics. But I've heard rumors that she's made contracts with the infamous Eggman, and has her own private, modern army. Word is she's a high-ranking official in the Dark Egg Legion, heard of them?"

"I just barely heard of Eggman, no Dark Egg Legion." I say.

"Okay, Dark Egg Legion is Eggman's army made up of a handful of Grandmasters who order cyborg soldiers. Not sure what else I can tell you that will help, but at least this is a start. My advice is that if these rumors are true you'll want some backup, and more than just what I can provide."

"Hm... Well, I think we'll be fine. If anyone wants to join us on our way though, I'll definitely invite them to come." I say slowly.

"Not what I meant," Smoke says with a smug tone. "You see, there's one person not even Enerjak would cross, even for the sake of saving face."

"Who?" I tilt my head, curious.

"The Guardian," Smoke replies. "He's the most honored among them since he has the purest bloodline. The big three are actually forbidden from harming him in any way by some mystical contract. Hell, if he told your momma to get down, and suck him in the middle of Station Square you can bet she'd do it."

"Ick. So where is this Guardian?"

"Angel Island," Smoke replies. "It floats high in the sky, and drifts over the planet almost at random. The Guardian of this generation is named Knuckles, and spends his downtime guarding the Master Emerald. Fair warning though, the Echidna people are a people forged from war so don't expect a warm welcome... unless you have another echidna with you."

Spike blinks, "Well aside from mom I don't know any... oh crap, you're not serious!"

"Why not?" Smoke shrugs.

"Well my hair I need to fix every morning because the sides fall down... Which I now understand since I'm part echidna. Would two echidnas be better?" I touch my hair.

"Better than one," Smoke reasons. "Plus Spike's "mom" is Cinder, our former leader. I doubt you'll find another fighter just like her."

"Not exactly like her, sure, but my brother's probably on her level." I say.

Smoke chuckles, "Well that's all I can offer, at least with what you've paid for. Come back with Cinder, and she can help with the rest."

"Do I need to find her, or is she showing up tomorrow?" I ask.

"You go to her tomorrow, tell her what I told you here, and she'll help... maybe..."

"Okay. Where can I find her?"

Smoke writes an address on a napkin, "Here, I'll have Spike, and Reave meet you here. The Crimson Lotus Warriors know them so at least you won't get killed walking in the front door... and I'd be careful with Sarah going in there."

"She'll still be sleeping when I come over, so it won't be a problem." I assure.

Sarah looks surprised by this bit, and Smoke nods.

"Good man... well... best of luck."

"See you tomorrow then." I turn to Sarah and motion to her to follow me. We hop into my car, and I drive us home.

* * *

><p>Tloj:<em> Whee...<em>

_I own Hero and half the plot._

_Legsboy Team owns Antonio/New incarnation of Tails Doll; used with permission._

_Sega owns Payback Fox, Tails Doll, Knuckles, and Shade._

_Archie owns Enerjak, Julie-Su, and Lien-Da._

_Half-Angel Writer owns Chrysos Dawn._

_HTKWolfe777 owns pretty much everything else, including the other half of the plot._

_See ya next time!_


	5. Chapter 4

Tloj:_ So yeah, still not feeling well... but I'm bored. Have another chapter! F&F, R&R, Wreck and Rule!_

* * *

><p>*Hero's POV*<p>

I yawn and check my watch. Five on the dot.

_Last night, I really didn't know what to do with the girls, so Antonio gave Millie his bed and he slept on the couch, and I gave my bed to Sarah and I slept on some blankets on the floor in my room. I'm amazed I slept at all._

I close my eyes and lay there for a second.

_I love the moment between sleeping and waking... It feels like you're still sleeping, but you know you're awake, the warmness of your body and the blanket on top of you make you want to go back to sleep._

I yawn again and cuddle against my pillow. _Huh... my pillow's rather warm- wait. I don't have a pillow. I'm on the floor._

I crack open my eyes, seeing something cute, warm, and may I repeat... **_not my pillow!_**

Fortunately, Sarah doesn't seem to mind too much, about as awake as I am at the moment.

I slowly extract myself from her so as not to disturb her further, and stand, walking into my bathroom and brushing my teeth. I fix my hair to resemble an echidna's dreadlocks, and stare at my tussled chest hair. _She must have touched it a lot during the night._ I can see my face turning red in the mirror, and I splash cold water on my face and wipe it off with a towel. I fan out my chest fur properly before walking back into my room and, making sure she was still asleep before I do so, change clothes. I put on a green T-shirt, white jeans, and steel-toed brown shoes, changing my white gloves for a more durable pair.

I find Millie downstairs waiting for me by the car.

"You're up early." I say, offering her my bowl of cereal as I turn on my car.

"I already ate," Millie says politely. "Besides, I might learn a few new moves from this."

"Alrighty. So, do I look like a proper echidna to you?" I take a bite of my cereal.

"Doesn't matter to me, but you look ready to bring some hurt so I suppose that will do."

"Good. Maybe I should add a final touch, for Mom." I take off my watch and put it into my hair, pulling out a locked box. I hand it to Millie. "Open that, would you?"

She nods, and opens it with a click.

Inside is a green device that looks like a watch, but without the time on the face. I'm not entirely sure what it is, but I might as well start wearing it.

I put it on my left wrist, right where my old watch was. I study it for a second before nodding. "Thanks."

She nods, and puts it back into my quills while I finish my breakfast.

We stop in front of another part of the run down district, and I park in front of the address. We hop out, and I lock my car before looking around. "Spike? Reave?" I say in a normal tone.

Reave drops from a rooftop, landing nimbly. Spike drops too, but lands on his face.

"Quit trying to copy people, Spike. Leave it to professionals like Reave and I." I smirk.

"I'm a pro at killing people, and Dumpster Diving," Spike says. "What more do you want from me?"

Millie rolls her eyes, "So where's the dojo?"

"In the old spa just around the corner," Reave replies.

"Alright, Spike, you'll go in first." I say.

He nods, "Okay... I think I almost swallowed my tongue though..."

He steps inside, "Mommy I'm home!'

WHAM!

He goes flying out, into the building across the street. An Echidna woman in a black leather coat with dragons on the sleeves steps out. Her stomach shows, and she wears leather pants with flames on the legs. Her face is mostly hidden by a mask from the nose down, and a hat. Her ice blue eyes glare at Spike as she adjusts her black gloves.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," she says calmly.

"I take it you're Cinder?" I ask from a safe distance.

She eyes me up, and down, "Yes... hello Reave."

Reave make a Martial Artist's bow, "Hello Cinder, Smoke sends his regards."

"Apparently that's not all he sends," Cinder quips with crossed arms.

"Do you know why I'm here, or should I explain?"

"You may explain inside," she says. "But do not draw any weapons, or make threatening gestures. My warriors are trained to kill on a hair trigger."

Spike stumbles out to them, "Did somebody get the license plate off that taco? He'd better have insurance cuz that was a Hit 'n Run..."

"Hey Spike, you heard her, right? Don't draw any weapons, so keep your pants on." I quip, smirking.

"You jealous of my "sword"... punk?"

Reave helps Spike inside, and sits him on a couch. Around them are about a dozen Mobians of various species, but all wearing something red... and all female.

Cinder gestures for me to follow her, and goes down a hallway.

"Millie, help Reave keep Spike in check." I say, following Cinder.

Cinder leads me to an office with a desk on the other side. On the walls are every sort of weapon not using gunpowder, hanging like they're ready to be snatched up at a moment's notice.

"If Smoke sent you here then he must expect you to survive long enough to serve some sort of purpose?" She leans on a desk, eyes narrowed.

"He sent me here to convince you to help me convince the Guardian to help me get to my mom, who is Lien-Da of the Dark Egg Legion." I say in one breath, watching her expression.

_Impressive, she didn't even flinch._

She sighs, "Quite the story, fortunately no one is capable of lying to me... How do you propose we convince the Guardian to help?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, because I'm actually a hedgehog-echidna hybrid who has spent the last eighteen years in town raised by a fox." I explain hopefully.

She taps an arm while looking at the floor thoughtfully. "...I was planning to make a pilgrimage to Angel Island soon. If you accompany me than I can speak on your behalf. I've never met him, but I hear Guardian Knuckles is reasonable."

"Okay. Should I leave any members of my team here, or take them all with me?"

"Leaving them here is a bad idea, except for the girl you brought. I could teach her a few things; she's obviously no stranger to conflict."

"Well, I mean I have two more members I left at home. Do I take them with me to the island?"

"We would be best to move as a whole to the island yes, but once there it would be smartest for only you, and I to set foot on Angel Island."

"Okay. I'll get them and meet you at Smoke's dive." I stand. "Thank you for hearing me out, and agreeing to come with us to see the Guardian."

"Smoke wouldn't have helped you unless he knew you had a good heart. Otherwise he would have sent you to me with a codeword for me to rip it out of you."

"Well, glad you didn't or my brother would be here instead of me." I walk back to Millie. "Hey Millie, Cinder is going to train you to defend yourself for a while. Is that okay?"

"You don't own me anymore, remember?"

Cinder raises an eyebrow at me, "You bought a slave, and freed her? Indeed you do have a good heart."

"I freed her and her sister, and thank you." To Millie, I say, "Look at Miss Cinder. Would you want to mess with her? That's what I wish for you too. Not as a master, but as a friend, I want you to be ready for anything ahead of us. I can't protect Sarah at all times, and Antonio is a scatterbrain most days, so it's up to you to protect her from guys like Spike, who right now could probably kill you if he wanted to."

Cinder actually laughs at that, "Who... who do you think taught him how to fight?"

"You. If you can train a scatterbrained numbnuts like him, Millie should be able to become better than him with your training, because she's smart." I say.

"Not particularly," she disagrees. "Everyone has a certain amount of potential they can reach in a lifetime. Some have great potential while some have none. That Millie I see has promise enough to best most of my warriors."

"Right now?" I look at Millie, impressed.

"No, but with very little training," Cinder clarifies. "With a week I could make her at Reave's level."

"Interesting... What level could you make her in... say, three hours?" I check my watch. "Because that's about as much time we have until I get the other two teammates over to Smoke's."

"I'm no miracle worker, Lien-Da's bitch," she says in a joking tone. "But I can give her ways to make herself stronger if she has the self-discipline."

"Oh, she's got enough discipline for both her and her sister." I chuckle. "When you go to Smoke's, take her with you." I turn to Millie. "Sorry if it feels like I'm forcing you... I just know that you can be better."

She punches me in the arm, "Nah, I appreciate it. Besides, I could still say no."

Cinder addresses her warriors, "Students, and Warriors, remember this man's face. I hereby give him permission to come, and go as he pleases so long as his intentions are wholesome."

They all nod.

"And Lucy, give him back his wallet."

A small six-year-old hedgehog with purple fur and a red headband offers Hero his wallet back.

"Why you little urchin." I smile and accept my wallet, putting it away. "C'mon Spike, Reave. You get to come over for breakfast and play video games."

Spike sits up, "Seriously?!"

Lucy looks happy he's not mad, "Come visit okay? I'm gonna be a ninja when I grow up!"

Millie whispers something to Cinder who nods. "May she accompany you? Millie says her sister will adore the chance to coddle her."

"As long as she doesn't take anything. I'm sure she and my little brother'll have a great time playing Hide-and-Seek. After all, he's essentially a ninja." I pick her up and walk to my car, placing her in the back seat. "Don't forget to put on your seat belt." I say to all three of them as I start the car.

She nods, and Cinder says, "Remember what we say about thieves Lucy!"

"Thieves are lower than beggars! Bye Sifu!"

We wave goodbye as I drive away.

We arrive at my house and I check my watch. "Okay, as far as I know, only my brother is up at this time, so if at all possible, it would help if Spike doesn't make any loud sounds on accident." I say, letting us in.

"Who me?" Spike rolls his eyes, and frowns. "...Hey, where did the kid go?"

Lucy waves from the front door.

"She's a soon to be ninja, where do you think she'd be?" I snicker, locking the car behind us. I close the door behind us and whisper, "Hey Antonio, we have guests."

Antonio peeks in from the living room. "Sup?"

Lucy climbs over the back of the couch, "Hi, are you a ninja?"

Sarah pokes her head out of the kitchen, and walks over to give me a hug, "Welcome home!"

"You're up early, it's seven." I say, checking my watch.

"Better, I'm like Batman." Antonio says happily.

"I'm not used to getting much sleep," Sarah replies. "You know how it is out there."

Lucy hops into Antonio's lap, and hugs him, "YAY! New friends!"

"I do. So are you making breakfast, or am I?"

"Wanna see my superhero stuff?" Antonio offers.

Sarah watches Antonio take Lucy off to the Batcave, "I am, freshly made banana, and chocolate-chip pancakes."

"_CHOCOLATE?!_" Spike perks up with wide eyes.

"Not for you," Reave says firmly.

"Do you need help?" I ignore Spike.

She shakes her head, "I've got it, the batter is done so I'll have it ready in a few minutes. I'll be sure not to put chocolate chips in Spike's."

Spike pouts in a corner while Reave pats his back.

"Well then, I'll set up the table." I brush past her and grab some plates, setting them on the table.

A few minutes later there's a puff of smoke, and Lucy appears with Antonio. "I told you I knew Ninja Vanish!"

"I never learned it. Instead, I got Batman Vanish. Right, Hero?"

I nod. "And I hate it every single time you-" He was already gone. "...Do it."

_"That was so cool!"_ Lucy hops up and down in joy.

Sarah giggles, and starts dishing out pancakes.

I place them on the table, saying just loud enough for Sarah to hear, "Say Sarah? Can I ask you something?"

She nods, looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"How did you end up next to me this morning?" I grab some butter and syrup from the fridge.

"I was next to you this morning?" She blushes, "I'm sorry... I guess I'm just used to sleeping with Millie."

"Don't take it the wrong way, I'm just telling you you're moving around in your sleep." I say.

_I don't mind if she wants to sleep with me, just nothing extracurricular..._

She blushes deeper, obviously trying to put the whole mess behind her as we finish prepping breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" I call just loud enough to make sure everyone but Mom hear.

Antonio is already in his chair.

Lucy hops in next to him, obviously attached. Spike, and Reave take their seats, and we all dig in.

Spike purrs, "Haven't eaten like this since..."

Reave thinks, "I think the last time we had a warm meal was when we did that job running interference for the Babylon Rouges."

Spike snaps his fingers, "Oh yeah! Damn, Wave knows her way around a kitchen about as well as she does an Extreme Gear shop!"

"Meh, she sucks at nanotech, though." Antonio states.

"But she makes a mean muffin," Spike sighs happily.

Reave nods with a smile, "I would give my tail for the recipe."

"**How** do you even know people these two know?" I ask Antonio.

"Tails Doll is known for his nanotechnology, and I'm the Tails Doll." He shrugs.

"That... explains nothing." I state.

"I often choose not to try to decipher ramblings," Reave advises me.

"It's what helped me understand my geology instructor." I quip.

He laughs, and Lucy licks her lips. "Ninja Pancakes!"

Sarah looks confused, "Ninja Pancakes...?"

Lucy nods, "Pancakes that vanish quickly without trace."

"Like that?" Antonio's pancakes are gone.

"Yup," she laughs.

"I think I'll Batman myself more pancakes. Look again!" His plate has pancakes again.

Reave clears his throat as Lucy claps. "So when are we moving out?"

"When Sarah and Antonio are prepared to go." I say.

Antonio's pancakes disappear before he stands, saying, "I'll grab my stuff."

"I've already packed," Sarah says.

"Great. I'll put it in my hair, and we'll go."

She raises her eyebrows, "Sorry?"

"Where's your bag or bags?" I ask. "You don't have one?"

She nods, and trots off. When she comes back down she has her shopping bags in her hand.

I grab one and place it into my hair as Antonio walks back in wearing a green and blue karate outfit. He grabs the rest of her bags and puts them in his tail before it wraps around his waist like a belt.

Sarah picks Lucy up, and we head out to the car.

Antonio waves and says, "I'll meet you there!" He fades out.

"How does he know where the dive is? He's never been there..." I drive us back to Cinder's school to drop off Lucy.

Lucy looks sad to see us go, and Millie looks flushed in her smiling face as she loads up with us.

"How are you feeling, Millie?" I ask, pulling out as I wave to Lucy.

"Like a million bucks," Millie says happily. "I got a few tips, and actually wiped the floor with this one warrior named Lilith. She had this Naginata, and..."

She gives us the juicy details as we make our way to the Dive. We find Cinder already there waiting for us, no wonder she wasn't at the dojo. She has a single duffle bag resting by her foot, and waves as I park the car.

"All right, where do we go?" I ask when we're all inside.

Smoke hands me a sheet of paper, "There's a tourist train headed for the Mystic Ruins, that's where Angel Island likes to go a lot. I have a friend in an exploration party there who will help you get close. After that I can't help you anymore."

"Very well. Thanks for all your help." I offer my hand to shake.

He shakes it, and shocking me gives both Cinder, and Spike a quick hug.

"Don't wait up," he quips. "I got some chores to runs in Soleanna."

Spike snaps him a two fingered salute as Smoke picks up his own suitcase. Cinder nods as we make our way back outside...

...

The ride to the Mystic Ruins is two-hours long, but we all make it safely.

"Wow, that fresh air is nice." I breathe deeply. I turn to Cinder. "Ready to meet the Guardian?"

She nods, and heads down the stairs from the station. "Smoke said a man from an exploration team would be coming..."

"Okay, good." I say as we follow her.

Soon we spot three or four guys dressed for a safari, and one of them waves as he comes over.

"Are you the one Smoke told us about?" I ask.

He nods, "Yes, I'm Stewart, and I think I might be able to help. Earlier in the week part of the mountain collapsed, and we found a wind tunnel leading to the top. Angel Island is also above us as we speak."

"Sweet. Just to make sure, no one's wearing a skirt, right?" I check Millie and Sarah.

Sarah looks down at hers guiltily.

"All right. Antonio, Millie, stay with her here at the station. If we need you, Antonio'll know." I look at Stewart. "Let's get going then."

He nods, and Cinder follows as he approaches a large pile of boulders. We climb them to a tunnel, and Cinder eyes strange writing on the walls. "This is the right place, this is ancient Echidna script."

"Can you read it?" I glance back at Spike and Reave, and note that Spike is poking a weird trophy. "Hey Spike, where'd you find that?"

"On the hill back there," he says. It looks like a jade egg standing on a square of stone.

Cinder eyes it, and then at the words which are carved in jade plague. "These are not in any language I know, though I recognize the letters. They're an incantation."

Reave frowns, "Magic?"

Cinder nods, "Most clans have no need of technology due to their Mages, and Shamans. I've heard tell that those in the northern Tundra are the best."

"That's cool..." I attempt to say the odd language using New Mobian, but there are too many symbols that make no sense.

Cinder follows the plague downwards, and pulls away a patch of moss growing over a square hole.

"Spike, bring me that totem," Cinder holds out her hand.

"The what now?" Spike tilts his head.

"The trophy." I sigh, pointing to the statue.

"Oh," he hands it to her, and she sets it in the hole. The base of the statue, and the plague glow green as the sound of wind picks up in the tunnel. Cinder, and I follow it to the very back where we see a tornado going up the middle of the mountain.

Cinder looks it over, and jumps in, going up like an express elevator.

I jump in as well, doing a backflip with a whoop.

It's maybe a minute of this, and then the winds deposit us almost gently at the mouth of another tunnel. Cinder leads me down it, and we pass another magic lock like the one before. Fortunately this one seems just to lock a door of ice, and does nothing to hinder our path.

"We're getting close." I murmur, checking the map.

She nods, and then we step into the sunlight. Off a ways we see a plank bridge leading to, I can't believe my eyes, a small island floating in the air with a green pulsing glow in the center.

"Wow... That's a lot smaller than I thought it would be." I blink.

"That is just the shrine," Cinder clarifies. "Illustrations I saw as a puggle suggest that the moment we left the whirlwind we were on Angel Island." She turns her head, apparently looking for something.

"Really...?" I look off the edge. "That's a long way down... How does he make an island float on a floating island?"

"He doesn't, it's the Master Emerald," she points at the pulsing green glow. "A source of great power, and the very heart of our civilization. It is said that is where the monster known as Chaos is sealed."

"Well, yeah. But how does the Master Emerald make this larger island float if the only thing connecting it to the larger island is four ropes and about thirty planks of wood?"

"Because Princess Tikal wills it so," Cinder says, making a fist over her heart, and bowing her head at the name. "Each of the Three has a symbol of their power. The Master Emerald belongs to Tikal the Light."

"...Actually, it floats because it's a trap for megalomaniacs."

I turn to this new voice, and blink.

_Huh, the Guardian's a lot younger than I thought he would be. He's a red hue with purple eyes and a white crescent-shaped chest fur mark._

"You're younger than I thought you'd be." I go to one knee and bow, keeping my eyes on his huge spiked gloves.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He says, unamused.

Cinder bows her head, and puts a fist on her heart as she also goes to one knee. "Honored Guardian Knuckles, I and Cinder of the Sea Clan, and I have come to make pilgrimage with the son of Princess Lien-Da."

"Son... of Lien-Da?" He stares at me.

"Yes sir. Does that bother you?" I ask slowly.

"Well... Kind of. You seem... well, a bit grown up. If Lien-Da was to have a child, I didn't think she would've kept it a secret. She likes showing off. Do you... have any proof?" He tilts his head.

I look at my wrist device. "Just this device, Guardian. It has been with me as long as I remember."

"Stand, both of you."

We do, and Cinder steps to the side so she's not standing between us. "More likely Guardian she sought to keep him secret, having her bloodline mixed by that of any other than an Echidna would be disgraceful, like my clan was for joining the modern world."

"Other than an echidna?" He looks at me strangely. "That explains why I can see his ears, at least..."

_Crap, I forgot about those..._

"Please, let me see your device." He holds a hand up.

I quickly take it off and hand it to him.

He flips it over and looks at the back, studying it.

"Sea Clan, huh? Why now do you decide to come? Why not earlier?" He glances at Cinder.

"I..." Cinder looks away, "I... I had others who rely on me, Guardian Knuckles. I teach the Warrior's Way, as my grandsire taught me."

"Very noble of you." Knuckles flips the device over and nods. "Do you know what this device is, kid?"

"Not at all, sir." I answer honestly.

"Odd. Didn't you activate the holo-journal?" He points to two buttons. "Press these two at the same time to access it."

He tosses it back to me, and I put it back on, pressing the two buttons as he ordered.

The face lit up, and two holograms came up. One was Lien-Da, and the other was of a base white hedgehog wearing a cloak with a hood, but the hood flipped back.

"Son, if this message gets to you, then you have become an adult and unlocked the box, congratulations." Lien-Da says seriously.

"You are the only one who can make this device work, so make sure you don't lose it or give it away." The hedgehog adds.

"We are your parents. I am Lien-Da, and he is Warrior. Unfortunately, you are in great danger, and that is why you weren't raised by us." Lien-Da continues.

Knuckles watches this exchange, silently thinking.

Cinder is probably how the Echidna top dog knows so much about technology, but doesn't dare interrupt this.

I'm marveling at this newest development, and wondering what danger they could be warning me about.

"The artifact you now wear is called a Copy Essence Amplifier, or C.E.A. for short. Basically, it's an item that only you and I can access." Warrior raises his left arm, revealing a blue version. "At least, at the time of this recording. I'm not entirely sure that you gained my powers, but if you did, then this item will help you greatly. It stores and reproduces abilities you yourself can copy, for much longer than you can without it. With time, you will learn and master how to use it, but now is not that time. I assume that only recently you opened the box and found this message, and I must tell you now: Watch yourself! There are those out there that want that device, and somehow make it usable by everyone. The world is not ready for that kind of power, Son. If it falls into the wrong hands, then no one will be able to stop them. You must guard it with your life, even if you think it isn't worth it."

Lien-Da and Warrior embrace each other, staring at me still. "We love you son, and if we're still alive when you find this message, then we hope to see the man that you have become. Please, look for us. I am the princess of the Amazon tribe, Lien-Da."

"You won't be seeing me next to her as king." Warrior smirks. "Echidna traditions, and all that jazz. Check out a few library books before you come over."

That's where the transmission ends.

We are silent for a long time, and then Cinder breaks it. "I would never have believed this if I had not seen it. Lien-Da has a reputation as a ruthless monarch you even treats Echidnas outside her own clan with disdain... And yet again Smoke proves himself a source of reliable information."

"..." I'm still speechless from the recording.

The Guardian clears his throat. "Well... She's been lying about her age then, for starters. She told me that she was my age... but you're closer to my age than she is. I assume you want my help seeing her?"

I slowly nod.

"If you were to visit them then they would not dare attack," Cinder reasons.

"I know. Very well, I will come, but I have rules and conditions." He says firmly. "First off, my name is Knuckles, not Guardian. It makes me feel old. Second, You will listen to me. I don't care if you're the son of Enerjak himself, I know what I'm doing and you don't. Third-" He cuts himself off, whirling around and growling, "Others have come onto the island!"

Cinder drops her pack, "Please Guar- Knuckles, allow me to assist."

"No need to offer. They're headed for us." Knuckles faces the way we came.

I blink and focus, turning the way he did and getting into a defensive stance.

Cinder growls, "Apologies... It appears to be the rest of our company. No doubt Spike strayed a bit too close to the wind tunnel."

A few laser blasts hit the ground in front of the exit, and Reave dodges easily, landing next to us. "How many echidnas are on this island with you?!" He growls.

"These two." Knuckles points to me and Cinder.

"Then we've got company."

Fifty hooded echidnas run from the tunnel and surround us. Knuckles raises his fists as I adjust my stance.

"It's a kung-fu fiesta, ARIBA-SAN!" Spike whirls around with his sword in hand, blocking lasers while Sarah holds tightly to his back. It impresses me how he barely even notices her weight as he moves with the precision of a surgeon. Reave covers Millie as they back towards us.

Antonio lands and takes a stance. "Sorry for coming, but they tried taking the girls hostage so we had to come here."

"These guys are with you?" Knuckles asks.

"Yes. The mongoose doesn't know how to defend herself, so we have to protect her." I say.

"There doesn't have to be any violence. Just surrender the C.E.A. device, and we'll leave quietly." One of the hoods commands.

"You _dare_ make demands on my island?" Knuckles growls, his namesakes cracking.

"We have no quarrel with you, Guardian. Give to us the boy hedgehog, and we will leave."

"Okay." He grabs Spike by the forehead.

"Waitwaitwait! I'm not the one they're-" Spike didn't get to finish his sentence, as Knuckles threw him at the leader before everyone charges except for me and Sarah, who I shield from conflict.

Cinder smirks, "Spike, do it!"

He looks at her, and nods. He flips to his feet, and holds his sword so it represents a symmetrical line down his face. Cinder mimics the motion with flat hands, and together they say, "Reaper's Wind!"

For two seconds they blur out of sight, and the cloaked figures freeze. When our friends appear again the soldiers explode in a bloody mess one by one... except one. He looks thoroughly beaten though, screaming in agony as his limbs twist in several unnatural angles.

Cinder takes off her mask with a smile, "Those who smell the Poisoned Rose..."

Spike slings the blood off his sword, "...Will know only suffering."

Four charge at me, and I quickly push Sarah out of the way. I smirk and glance at Antonio before running at them. One throws a punch at me, and I dodge it, jabbing him quickly in the gut before uppercutting him, deflecting a kick before returning it. I then wind up, and do a double punch. I freeze when they catch it.

_Wait... where's Antonio's power? WHY DON'T I HAVE HIS POWERS?!_

They laugh and kick me in the gut and face at the same time, blasting me back a few feet onto my back, dazed.

I see Reave blur into the space above me, unsheathing a Hidden Blade as he jams it into one of their throats.

"A Nightshade!" one of them shouts, and Reave quickly cuts him down.

I look myself over, and look back at Antonio, studying his technique. I stand and face another cloaker, sidestepping and attempting to take him out with a punch to the face. He stumbles back, but doesn't fly. "Okay, not cool!" I growl, unleashing a combination of punches and kicks that renders him unconscious.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!"

I turn and freeze.

The leader held Sarah in a headlock, pointing a gun to her head. "Give me the device, or she dies." He growls. He adds, "And don't even try anything funny. I can pull this trigger faster than anyone here can move, I promise."

Suddenly Spike's sword is piercing the man's sword, and his head right along with it, not an inch from Sarah's face.

"Wanna bet?" Spike laughs as the man falls dead into the grass, and Sarah collapses to her knees, shivering like a leaf in autumn.

"Yes." A sword cuts through Spike's tail, and an echidna caught the sword. He was a lavender hue with yellow highlights, his hood torn and useless. He smirks. "Although, I do applaud the attempt." He aims a pistol at Sarah, and all of his subordinates do the same.

_Damn, how'd he escape that?!_

"On my mark. Ready?!"

I quickly run at Sarah, shouting, "Move!"

She doesn't, frozen with fear.

"Aim!"

"Dammit, RUN!" I scream.

She looks at me, but my words don't register. A tear rolls down her cheeks, and I cry out, "SARAH!"

**_FIRE!_**

I close my eyes and hear the gunshots. A second later, I hear the ping of shells and slugs hitting the ground. I slowly open one eye, then the other, and my jaw drops.

I was inches from her, and we were both covered by a fiery shield.

"What-" I notice red fur out of the corner of my eye, and I turn to face it, finding nothing. I look down, and say, surprised, "What the-"

My fur is a blood red, and my highlights are snow white. My clothes and hair move as if wind is hitting them, but there is no breeze.

"...Hot damn," I Spike whispers.

I look at my C.E.A., and on the face is a fire emblem.

_Fire Hero... Like Fire Mario. Heh, I get it!_

I wave my hand, the fire shield disappearing. The wind effect stops happening as I turn to Sarah. "Hey Sarah, not to be mean... But next time, move, alright?" I ask, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Y-y-yes Master..." She's obviously shaken up.

Reave narrows his eyes, "I know those uniforms, you all hail from the Dark Egg Legion. State the name of your Grandmaster now, and we can end this bloodshed."

"Our Grandmaster is not affiliated with us." The echidna states with a malevolent grin. "However, if you want to end all of this quickly, I'd highly suggest you get my brothers over there to hand over the C.E.A. device." He points at Antonio and I.

"What?! You're not our brother!" Antonio growls, indignant. He jumps back in surprise when lasers scorch the ground in front of him.

"Oh, but I am." The echidna smirks, his eyes smoking. "I'm related to you by blood, Antonio. Don't make your older brother Robert Knox come over and punish you!"

_I've NEVER seen Antonio stunned before. I'd better heat things up._

I raise a hand, and a fireball forms in my palm. "If you value your soldiers' lives, I'd highly suggest you fall back." I state.

Robert's smirk lessens, and he says, "Not giving up? Fine, soldiers, fall back. Father's waited eighteen years to get that device, I doubt he'd mind a few more."

"Wait, Dad's still-" Antonio starts, but the soldiers all vanish with a flash of light.

"Fear sends his regards!" Robert calls with a mock salute, disappearing.

I press a button on the C.E.A., and I turn back to normal with a sigh.

Spike is the first to break the silence, "Raise your hand if you've seen weirder shit than that."

Antonio immediately raises his hand. Knuckles is a split second behind him.

Cinder stares at me, "I will not pretend to know what happened... but why does that girl call you "Master?" I thought you said you freed both your slaves."

Millie comes to my rescue, "He did, he freed me, but Sarah wants to serve him, don't ask me why."

"Yes. She calls me that because she wants to, not because I am." I give her a slight grin. "I doubt a master would risk his life so freely to save a slave."

"Depends on the slave I would imagine," Cinder says a little sourly, and then watches as Sarah clings tightly to me.

"I have no desire to be anyone's master, because that would mean I am better than them. I am no better than you, or anyone else here." I say honestly, hugging Sarah with one arm.

Reave steps in, "Forgive me if I'm blunt, but we have more pressing matters to deal with."

Spike nods, "Yeah, like who were the dudes dressed for Halloween?!"

"The Dark Egg Legion." Knuckles says thoughtfully. "But what they say is off. The entire Legion is loyal to Lien-Da, and Eggman. It will be something to discuss with her when we get there."

"Definitely." I say firmly, clenching a fist.

Cinder raises a hand, "Forgive me, but what if what they said is false? The princess may have ordered them to lie so to avoid blame. Perhaps she wants to destroy the message so none learn of her illegitimate son."

"It's definitely a good point. But she had all of eighteen years to kill him, so I doubt she could've sent them." Antonio says. "I don't believe that guy's backstory one bit, but it's all we've got so far. We should make plans for just in case they come for us again."

Cinder rubs her chin, "Perhaps if we allied ourselves with one of the other princesses we could have a force to counter the Dark Egg Legion... Princess Julie-Su would be all too willing to butt heads with Lien-Da so there's too much risk there."

Reave sighs, "Which leaves Princess Shade... and Enerjak."

Knuckles states, "That's why you guys came to me, isn't it? All the same, I'd better let them know we're coming. Stay here. Cinder, you're in charge, alright?"

She bows, "Yes... Knuckles. And if you would, allow me to complete my Pilgrimage before we depart."

"Ah yes, of course." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a green gem that fits in the palm if his hand. "Place your hand on the Master Emerald, and pray to Chaos."

She pauses, and then kneels, putting one hand on the emerald. She mutters in some language I don't recognize, but obviously it's important. The shard, and the Master Emerald glow in response to her words, making even Knuckles raise his eyebrows.

I listen to the language closely. I may hear it later, so maybe I can understand it a touch now.

After a minute the glowing fades, and Cinder stands. "That was... magical." She smiles, and puts her mask back on. "I never truly expected to be _heard._"

"I didn't expect the Master Emerald to respond." Knuckles blinks. "Here." He places the miniature in her hands. "Using this, you can feel who is on the island. If any more soldiers come, say Island Defense Procedure in Old Mobian."

She nods, "So... you would have me remain here?"

"Yes. You are alone for the most part, like me. No society wishes to deal with us, but all of them respect us." He says, turning and walking away.

She stares down at the shard, and then clutches it. She looks at me, "Have Stewart below tell Smoke to alert the dojo of this situation. Lilith is to watch in my absence."

"Got it." I look at Sarah. "Wanna come with me?"

She nods, and takes my hand.

"I will not fail you Knuckles," Cinder says loud enough for him to hear.

"You'd better not. I'm only going to be gone for, like, five minutes." He smirks at her before jumping and gliding into a jungle.

Sarah and I walk back the way we came, and I look at my C.E.A. I press a button, and the face pops up, showing the fire symbol. I slam the face back down.

**_FIRE!_**

I invert colors again, and wrap my arms around her. "Hang on." I smile.

She "eeps" as she clutches to me. I spot Millie on Reave's back as he fearlessly leaps into a freefall towards the forests below.

I fall off the edge backwards, and shoot fire from my feet, correcting before shooting up. "I've wanted to show you this feeling for a while." I say over the wind.

She has her eyes squeezed to slits, but dares to look around us as we fly.

I look around for Stewart, spotting him and flying overhead before descending and landing.

He looks startled to say the least as I set Sarah down.

"Hey Stewart, could you let Smoke know to let Lilith know that she's in charge for a bit?" I ask.

"Uh..." he nods, and starts dialing on his phone.

"Thanks!" I hug Sarah and shoot off into the sky again.

We land and walk back to the fake shrine.

Cider sits at the steps of the shrine, and looks up, "That was quick."

"He wasn't that hard to find." I set Sarah down.

Cinder nods, "Why have you returned then? All but Antonio has returned to the surface."

"Because Knuckles never specified WHERE we were to meet him, and I doubt he knows where any of us live." I respond.

"I had assumed you were all meeting at the train station."

"That would be a good assumption." I hug Sarah again and shoot away.

We meet the others waiting for the next train back to Station Square.

"Knuckles should be here any minute now." I say.

"That's correct." Knuckles lands next to us.

"Where's Cinder?" Antonio asks.

"She's staying behind and watching the Island for me. We're going to a friend of mine's place for a bit, hope you guys don't mind." Knuckles says.

"Not at all." I say.

We step on the train, and it pulls us away to wherever our next stop is.

Sarah lays her head in my lap as she tries to sleep on the seat. That misadventure must have left her tuckered out.

I place my hand on her forehead and smile. "I'll protect you." I murmur. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>So for future references, how Hero chooses his powers is like when you play Kirby: Super Star Ultra and use the Copy Essence Deluxe and select a power. But since he only has one, he can only choose Fire.<em>

_I'm pretty sure no one new has been introduced except for Robert Knox. He is owned by Legsboy Team. Everyone else is owned by who owns them._


	6. Chapter 5

Tloj: _And now, the Sonic cast introduction! Everyone newly introduced in this chapter is owned by Sega, DIC, and Archie comics. Shadow's awesome mansion is mine, though._

* * *

><p>I blink slowly.<p>

"Who owns this place?" I ask aloud.

We stood in front of a huge mansion on the city limits of town. It was a good twenty stories tall at least, but besides that, there was nothing extraordinary about it.

Knuckles opens the white wood gate and walks into the yard. "Friends of mine." He says easily.

We walk inside, and Spike rubs his chin, "Hm..."

Reave elbows him, and Spike raises his palms, "What?"

Knuckles knocks on the door, and a girl responds, "I got it!"

A few seconds later, the door opens, and an eight year old rabbit greets us. She smiles big when she sees Knuckles. "Mr. Knuckles!"

"Hey, Cream. Is Sonic home?" Knuckles tussles her giant lop ears, motioning for us to come inside.

"No, he's out for a run with Shadow and Shard." She squeaks happily.

"That your kid?" Spike snickers as he teases Knuckles.

"If she was, she'd be grinding your teeth into the carpet right now." He chuckles, messing with Cream's ears again before saying, "Alright then, who's in charge if the big three aren't here?"

"Amy is!" She giggles.

"Be a dear and get her for us, would you?" He asks.

"Okay!" She skips happily away, calling, "Amy! Knuckles wants to see you!"

Amy walks over, "Oh hey Knuckles, what's new?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Spike's face go slack, and he pales as he hides behind Reave.

"A mess." He sighs. He points at me, saying, "Basically, this kid's Lien-Da's son, but he was raised in the slums of town so he knows nothing of his heritage, echidnaen or otherwise, and we need to bust through Eggy to reunite him with Mummy Dearest and straighten shit out."

Amy bops Knuckles on the forehead with a palm, "Language, there's kids here!"

"Ow! Cream left the room!" He complains.

I chuckle. _Even the Guardian has friends who treat him like everyone else._

Amy looks at me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Amy Rose."

"Hero Slogluiganoff." I nod. "These are my friends and family. That's Antonio Slogluiganoff, Sarah, Millie, Reave, and Spike."

"Nice to meet... you..." She eyes Spike with puzzlement. Spike seems to be trying to disappear behind Reave, but sadly he is not that kind of ninja.

"Ex girlfriend?" Reave asks.

"Worse," Spike whispers.

"Sister." I say, as if it was obvious.

Amy gapes, "...Thorn?"

Spike shudders, "No, my name is Spike."

She steps around Reave, and looks Spike in the face. "...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"HELP!" Spike makes a break for the gate as Amy summons a huge hammer from midair, and gives chase.

"Hey Antonio?"

"Yeah?" He looks at me.

"...You're a good bro."

"Oh. Thanks?" He blinks.

"Don't ever make a hammer out of nanotechnology like that." I plead.

"Not to hit you, I promise."

"Oh thank Chaos!" I sigh.

Spike dodges repeatedly, screaming like a little girl as Amy swings repeatedly at him. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WERE ALIVE ALL THESE YEARS, AND YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO LET US KNOW?!"

"I WAS TOO BUSY STAYING ALIVE," he pleads, and summons his sword to deflect a blow.

"Hey Amy? I know that this is a heartfelt, Kodak moment, but I need to talk to who's in charge, and at this time it's you!" Knukles calls to her.

"QUIET," she snaps at him, and Spike trips on a rock, giving her the chance to smash him... which she does..._duh..._

She wipes her forehead, "Now what were you saying?"

"You're in charge." He says slowly and clearly. "Be a leader and help me figure out the heck we're going to do here."

"Okay, so Lien-Da's son huh? I wish I could say we haven't seen weirder stuff." She shrugs as Reave attempts to revive his friend. "Well the Legion HAS been acting up recently, though we haven't heard from Lien-Da herself in a long time."

"That goes along with the story." He looks at me. "How about Eggman? Where's he?"

Amy takes us inside, and turns on the news, "Looks like he found a way to repower the Egg Dragoon without Dark Gaia, but _Sonikku_ has it covered."

"I take it you like this... Sonikku?" I ask.

Amy blushes, and sighs in a way that tells me she just went to Cloud 9.

"His name's Sonic the Hedgehog." Knuckles explains. "Besides Shadow, he's the one in charge. He knows more about Eggman and the Dark Egg Legion than anyone here. Well, Shadow may claim otherwise, but Sonic's in the fray a lot more."

"Wait. You mean THE Sonic the Hedgehog?!" I blink incredulously.

"Great, he has a fan club. We're never going to hear the end of this." Knuckles groans, facepalming.

Sarah watches as Amy sways on her feet, singing to herself, "And... she's...?

"The self-proclaimed girlfriend, Amy Rose." Knuckles states, motioning with a finger that she was a bit loopy.

Reave spikes as he sets Spike on the couch. Spike mutters, "Shonik, dun kish da pwinshesh..."

"Heh, the hero's in another castle." I snicker. I look at Antonio for a response, but he's gone. "Wha? Dang it Anti!"

Reave taps my shoulder, and points to the TV screen.

I walk over and look at it.

I see my brother as Tails Doll fighting right alongside Sonic.

"Damn he's fast!" I blink. I look at Amy. "Say, where ARE they fighting?"

"Apparently the princess is in another castle too," Sarah quips.

Reave eyes the screen, "Looks like Westopolis, downtown, and fifth."

"Thanks. Be right back." I step outside and turn into Fire Hero, shooting into the sky and flying back into town.

It takes about five minutes to get there... jeez this thing looked smaller on TV...

The Egg Dragoon is massive. Antonio's throwing away at the thing, but they're just bouncing off the cockpit. I wonder if he tried using his lasers yet.

Sonic, Shadow, and Shard were distracting it more with their onslaught.

_Time to make an entrance!_

I turn off my flame and drop like a stone, letting my fire surround me. The ground craters beneath me, and I stand as if I was dropped from an airplane.

They all turn to look at me, and Eggman growls, "Another one?! Where do you people come from?"

"The shadows." Antonio shoots his eye lasers, and cuts a laser blaster off.

Sonic looks up at me, "I hope he's friendly... well, more than Shads anyway."

"Oh, I am." I bring my hands back, and start charging a huge fireball.

Eggman scoffs. "Even with your lightshow, my Egg Dragoon is superior in every way!"

"All metal is weak to fire." I say simply, holding the orb in one hand as I charge at him with a yell.

He aims his weapons at me, and I manage to dodge them all. I jump and spin, slam dunking the fireball onto the cockpit and shattering it.

"Yeah! Nice!" Sonic runs up the arm and lands next to me, slamming a manual eject button.

"Nooooo!" Eggman screams as he's launched into orbit.

"I'm Sonic! Nice to meet you!" He offers a hand to shake.

"Hero. Likewise." I shake his hand.

"Yow!" He jerks his hand away, his glove on fire. He blows it out. "You're one hot dude!"

"Just for now." I smile.

"Hmph," Shadow crosses his arms, "And just who the hell are you two?"

"Hero." I say.

"No, your name, not your status." He growls.

"My name is Hero Slogluiganoff." I explain.

"That's a stupid name." He states.

"Says Shadow the Recolor." Shard smirks.

"Ooh, sick burn!" Sonic and Shard brofist.

"And I'm Antonio Slogluiganoff, Jr. the Third." Antonio says.

"Jr... the Third?" Shadow questions slowly.

"Don't ask." I sigh.

I spot a news helicopter above us, and I remember the others back at the house.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but there's something we need to discuss with you back at your base." I say.

Sonic sweatdrops, "Uh... you mean my house?"

"Yeah, that." I say.

"YOUR house? It's MY mansion." Shadow glares at Sonic.

"You see this face Stripes? You see the not caring there?" Sonic points at his face, "Now let's just go home so we can see what's next on our list of adventures."

"You just earned a no teleport, Blueberry." Shadow grunts, teleporting without us.

Sonic puts his hands on his hips, "Just wait, he'll come back..."

A minute passes, and then Shadow arrives with a lump on his head, "I hate you..." He holds out his Chaos Emerald, and we all put a hand on, letting him warp us back to the mansion.

The only change when we get back is that Amy is no longer in La-la Land. Spike looks at Sonic, "...Shonic da fans dun like dat kine uh wherewuf..."

"Uh..." Sonic tilts his head curiously. "Hey Amy, did you get a new boyfriend? He's acting the way you do when I say one of my awesome speeches!"

"No, just gave my idiot brother a knock on the head," she says sourly, glaring at Spike.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Sonic says simply.

"I didn't know you had siblings until they showed up a few weeks ago." Amy deadpans.

"Manic hasn't palmed anything, has he?" Sonic groans.

She shakes her head, "No, he learned his lesson after you signed his arm cast."

"Heh, that was awesome, by the way." Sonic chuckles.

"Just be thankful your sister knows what she's doing with a medical kit." She huffs.

"Uh..." I clear my throat.

"Right," Sonic says. "So what's the emergency?"

"My mom's Lien-Da, I found out today, and I want to see her because I want to know why she gave my up to adoption." I say simply.

Shadow stares at me, "...I didn't hear his heart blip, he's telling the truth."

"Who'd a thunk?" Sonic scratches behind his ear, "Well, since Eggman just beat it I'll see if Tails knows what base he's hiding in this time, see if we can find her."

"Thanks!" I say happily.

Spike finally comes to his senses, "Wow... haven't been on a trip like that since I first trained with Cinder..."

"I'll bet." I snicker.

"So who are you people?" Shadow demands, crossing his arms.

"You know me and Antonio." I say.

Spike raises his hand, "Thorn Rose, but my bros, and babes call me Spike."

Reave nods, "Reave Nightshade, a pleasure."

Sarah stutters, "I-I'm Sarah..."

"And her sister Millie." I finish.

"Who are the items? There's got to be at least one!" Amy gushes.

"I hear Spike is gay for me." I snort.

"No, but my fist is," he says with a smile, light glinting off his spikes.

"Hey, you made the sword joke, not me." I smirk, pointing a fire-lit finger at him.

"Wanna see another one?" He summons his sword.

Sarah speaks out to break the tension, "U-um... I..." She holds out her arm so they can see the tattoo.

Shadow frowns, "A slave?"

"She and her sister WERE slaves. I freed them, but Sarah..." I look at her with a small smile.

She smiles too, "I... chose this life... and I like my Master." She looks at me guiltily.

I give her a hug. "I am not her master, for I am no better than she is."

Amy gushes, and I swear I can see hearts floating off of her. Spike nabs one, and rubs it between his fingers before letting it go.

_I can feel Shadow glaring through me, and Amy's hearts are making my uncomfortable feeling worse._

Spike looks over, and notices Shadow for the first time. "Wait... you're...?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog. You know about me?" Shadow glares at him.

"DO I?!" Spike climbs over the back of the couch, "You're a freaking SUPERHERO! You save the world, look badass doing it, and don't give a shit! Why? Because you're Shadow the Chaos-damned Hedgehog!"

Reave sighs, "Here he goes. Only two celebrities he ever cared about were Shadow, and the keyboardist from Sonic Underground."

"Did someone call me?" An eggplant-colored female hedgehog walks in.

Spike points, "SONIA!" he faints.

Amy facepalms, and points at him, "I don't know him."

"Really? He looks like you Ames." Sonia giggles.

"He does not," she whines. Spike slowly holds up an autograph book with a shaky hand.

"Oh, c'mon! He's not nearly as embarrassing as my brothers." She takes the book and pulls a pen from her hair, signing the book.

Spike leaps up, and hugs her, "THANK YOU!"

"You were saying?" Amy look mortified.

Sonia just giggles, hugging him back. "Your brother doesn't do boneheaded things on television like Sonic."

"I do not!" Sonic shouts indignantly.

"Teamwork has no superpowers." She deadpans.

Spike holds the book out to Shadow, and somehow pulls off Amy's Bambi Eyes, "Please...?"

Reave whispers to Sonic, "In truth she is his celebrity crush."

"Really? Hey Amy, look at Spike. That's your genderbend, right there." Sonic points at Spike.

Shadow huffs and stabs his pointing finger onto the open book, burning a print onto the page using Chaos energy.

Spike whoops, and almost hugs Shadow, but a foot to the face convinces him otherwise.

Spike counts the imaginary birds flying around his head while Reave addresses the group, "What is our wisest course at this time? Pursue Line-Da, or contact the Tundra Tribe for reinforcements?"

"Shade? Heh, we haven't seen her in a while! Let's go visit!" Sonic says happily.

"I knew you'd say that. I told her to expect lots of visitors." Knuckles says.

"To the Tundra it is!" I say.

Sarah rubs her arms, "I never bought a winter coat..."

"That's okay, we have plenty! Sonia looks about your sister's size, and you look about Amy's. I'm sure they have twenty they can let you borrow." Sonic smirks.

Sarah smiles in gratitude, and Spike mumbles, "Shonic, way off dah chiwidowgs or ool geh faht!"

"No way, Amy's bro! Chili dogs are my lifeline!" Sonic says defensively.

Spike shake shakes head back into reality, "Who's got the what now?"

"You've got the AIDS because Sonia has a dongle!" Sonic laughs, running away.

"That's just fanart on DeviantArt, jerk!" Sonia screeches, chasing after him.

Spike blinks, "... I have no clue, so what's for lunch?"

"Anything but hell on Mobius." Shadow states.

"Sarah, help me whip up something for their hospitality." I say.

"Just don't open the fridge in the corner. That's a hazard zone." Knuckles warns.

Sarah nods, and holds me back a step as the quailing siblings pass a hair's width in front of us.

"Thanks." We walk into the kitchen, and I start looking for bowls. "What can we make, Sarah?" I ask.

"For lunch... well they said Sonic likes chilidogs so I can make some for him, and special veggie burgers for everyone else."

"Sounds good." I agree, pulling out some large bowls and placing them on the counter.

She takes some fish, and a head of lettuce from the fridge. "Let's see... cheese, and mayonnaise should do. Oh you don't need the bowls, trust me. We just need to cook up some fish patties."

"I plan on making homemade chili for Sonic. I'm sure he eats from the can all the time." I pull off my gloves and wash my hands.

She nods, "Good idea."

She peels layer off the lettuce, and after washing them she starts spreading mayonnaise on them.

I grab some ground beef from the fridge and some spices from the cabinet, mixing them together.

She pours a light layer of olive oil into a pan, and lays fillets of fish in them once the oil starts to bubble.

I pour the mix into a pot and add some water.

She spices the fish as they cook. Once the fish in her pans are golden she puts them on the lettuce with a few pieces of cheese each. As an afterthought she fetches the other condiments from the fridge.

As she finishes, I give my chili a taste. I shake in a little garlic powder before pulling it off the heat and onto the table, with a plate of hot dogs and other condiments.

Suddenly Sarah squeaks in surprise as the Rose siblings haul her out of sight, and up the stairs.

_...What just happened?_

*Normal POV*

"What's going on?" Sarah looks at them in confusion.

"No worries," Amy assures her. "We just have a little present for you."

Spike nods with a wink she's not sure she likes...

*Hero POV*

I walk up the stairs, listening for Sarah.

"Are you sure about this? EEP!"

"Sorry! My hand slipped!"

"It's okay Amy..."

_That doesn't sound dirty at all._

I knock on the door and state, "If you're doing what I hope you're not doing, you'd better be paying her!"

Amy pokes her head out the door, "Go away pervert, and get your mind out of the gutter!"

"It's done," Spike calls, and Amy opens the door. Sarah studies herself in a tall mirror as she wears a French maid's outfit. She blushes as the Rose siblings high-five.

_…That is so hot!_

"WHY did you make her a maid outfit?" I feel heat coming to my face.

"I just had it lying around," Amy says with a giggle.

"We figured since she does housework for you anyways that she might as well look the part," Spike continues.

"Thanks, I think? It's... a bit short on her." I look away.

"It's supposed to fit like that," Amy says with a sly smirk.

"I suppose you know all about that, don't you?" I grin.

"Yup, it's trick number 53 in my book for seducing men. Sonic never fell for it though..."

"And WHY do you want to share that book with Sarah? She's beautiful enough without any help!" I blush, realizing I said that out loud.

"Aha!" Amy points at me, "I knew it!"

"Told you," Spike says smugly. "They're smitten as kittens!"

"Ugh, you people are impossible! You know what?" I stomp over to Sarah and pull her into a kiss.

She stiffens, and then with a small moan she almost melts into me.

_Hot damn, I should've done this earlier._

I hear a click behind me as both the conspirators take a picture before fleeing.

I give them the bird before pulling her closer and closing my eyes.

"Mm..." she wraps her arms around me, and I see the back of her outfit shift as he tiny tail wags.

I turn into Fire Hero, and wave my hand, the door closing.

She leans back to catch some air, "Hero..."

"I love you, Sarah." I murmur. "I don't know how that can happen in three days... but I do."

"And... I think I feel the same," she says, rubbing a hand in small circles on my chest.

I rub my shoulder. "I'm not ready for that..."

She looks down, "I understand... I just..." She leans into me again, "I knew when you saved me I wanted to be yours, heart, body, and soul..."

"Glad to know." I kiss her again.

She purrs, and her eyes light up with warmth.

I hesitantly pull away slightly. "Alright, we've made out enough. Let's go before Antonio notices we're gone." I hug her before opening the door, turning back to normal.

She nods, and follows me down the stairs so we can finish making lunch.

Sonic looks over, and his eyes almost bulge as Sarah, "Um... I'm guessing Ames got a hold of her?"

"Unfortunately. I couldn't stop her until it was too late." I say.

Shadow sighs, "Everything from Cream to Sally Acorn is a dress-up doll for Rose, I swear..."

"Hey, at least she got Sal to actually WEAR clothes." Sonic points out.

Shadow grunts an agreement while Sarah finishes her food. "Lunch!"

I pull a seat out for her, and sit next to her with a smile.

Shadow eyes the fish patty with lettuce buns curiously, and takes a bite.

"...I now believe that costume is highly appropriate."

"You should get Rouge to wear it then." Sonic jeers, biting into a chili dog.

...Which promptly explodes in his mouth due to a Chaos Arrow. "I meant, Faker, that she would make a fine maid."

"Hey Shads, do that again. It was actually pretty tasty!" Sonic smirks, grabbing another one.

"She's MY maid, thank you." I state, chewing on my burger.

Sarah smiles as she eats her own.

"Glad you found your better half!" Antonio says.

I almost choke on my burger before swallowing some water nonchalantly. "I won't ask."

"I've been exploring the place. It's huge! I passed by when Amy and Spike ran off."

"So going in my scrapbook," Amy giggles.

"I'll burn your scrapbook." I warn.

Amy glares, "Really wanna threaten me?"

"Really wanna put it in your scrapbook?" I say evenly.

"Really wanna know how many marshmallows I can stuff in my mouth?" Spike looks around the table hopefully.

"Shut up," Amy, and I both tell him.

I turn into Fire Hero and aim a finger at the ceiling, a flickering flame appearing on it.

"Hey!" Shadow stands, glaring at me, "What the hell are you doing?!"

I make the fire disappear. "I hate it when someone makes fun of me and my friends." I state.

Sonic frowns, "Who did?"

I point at Amy. "Wasn't the outfit enough?"

She pouts with her cheeks puffed out, "Well you try to do a guy a favor, and you get crap for it, hmph!" She crosses her arms, and sticks her nose in the air.

"I thank you for bringing us together, not the outfit." I say simply.

She just gives me the finger, and leaves the table.

"Ow." I wince.

"Wow, you made her leave instead of hitting you? Congrats." Sonia whistles.

Spike scratches behind his ears, "Yeah she's like that, about as predictable as the weather."

"Huh." I finish my burger.

"She can hold a grudge though," Spike says, and everyone who lives at this house nods in agreement

"I'd better apologize then." I stand.

Spike salutes me as I go off to find her watering flowers in the back garden.

"Hey?" I wander over.

She pretends not to notice me, but the reflexive twitch of her ears gives her away.

"I'm sorry for what I said." I sigh. "I just hate the fact that I just confessed my feelings to Sarah, and... Well, I don't like that a stranger puts me in their diary. It makes me think they're spying on me."

Amy sighs, and turns to face me, "A scrapbook is not a diary, it's just a little project of mine. Everyone I know lives in danger on a constant basis... it helps me to have something to remember them by, just in case."

She reaches into a pocket on her dress, and pulls out a heart-shaped spiral notebook, "Here, have a look."

I accept it, and open it.

Inside are a variety of pictures clipped for certain people, little footnotes written in cursive handwriting explaining the scene. Most are of Sonic, but they only make a little more than half of them. Before the empty part of the book I find the picture of me holding Sarah, and a clipped image of Spike.

The footnote reads, "Today I found out my brother was still alive, though he's nothing like I remember. I was mad at first, but we quickly bonded just like we used to as children. What's more he brought friends with him today, and among them I caught a rare glimpse of true love. I've never been more inspired to strive for my place at Sonic's side! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO!"

"Uh... Have you tried NOT stalking him and let him chase you instead?" I ask, looking at her.

"Why do you think I bought the seduction book?" She takes the notebook back, "And I do not stalk him! I just stay close by in case he might actually /notice/ me..."

"That's the thing. Sarah would've never noticed me if I was just some person. To Sonic, you're just someone on the team that he can depend on. Hang back, and see what he does!"

Amy droops her ears, "You think so?"

"It's just my opinion. If it doesn't work, then go back to your book. Or, ask my brother. He's an idiot, but he knows stuff." I say.

"So's mine," Amy giggles. "Well... that first part anyhow... Hey, promise me you'll bring _Sonniku_ back safely please...?"

"He hasn't died yet, I doubt he's going to on a fact-finding mission." I smile. "But I promise."

She hugs me, "Thank you."

We walk back in, and Amy clears her throat to get attention. "I'd like to say I'm sorry to all of you for acting like a brat..."

"What, ten years and only NOW an apology?" Shadow states.

"Don't push it," Amy deadpans.

"Hmph."

Spike stops balancing his sword blade side down on his nose, and says, "So when do we head out?"

"Now." I say.

Sonic polishes off his last chili dog. "Who's coming with us? Just me and Knuckles?"

Spike, and Reave stand.

Amy waves, "Have fun Sonniku!"

"I will!" He looks at Knuckles. "Lead on, Knux!"

Antonio stands, cracking his knuckles.

Spike waves, "Later sis, I'll bring you a souvenir."

"You two coming?" I ask Sarah and Millie.

Millie nods, but Sarah looks down. "...Back on Angel Island I was just in the way..."

"You were, but you also helped me figure out how to use this thing." I move to her, and hold her hands in mine. "I need you."

She blushes, "Are... are you sure you want me to go too?"

"I don't know how I could do it without you." I say seriously.

Antonio gags. "Is that how I act whenever my girlfriend comes over?"

"Yes." I state immediately.

"Oh. Carry on then."

Sarah smiles, "You... you really want me to come with you?"

"More than anything." I smile.

She purrs, and nods as we head out the door.

"So how do we get there? We all don't have super-speed like Sonic does." I ask curiously.

"We can take my truck," Spike offers.

Reave raises an eyebrow, "Since when do you have a truck?"

"Since I pulled it out of a scrap yard, and put my B.F.T. back together like new!"

"Cool! Where is it? I wanna see it!" Antonio exclaims excitedly.

"I keep it down in the warehouse district," Spike says smugly. "Smoke helps me keep the Pigs off it."

"He means the Police," Reave supplies.

"Then show it to Antonio before he finds it himself." I watch Antonio jump around.

Spike nods, and snatches the car keys from me, "Alright! I'm driving!"

Reave whispers to me, "All of your seatbelts work, right?"

"Antonio modified it; if it doesn't save us all from dying, then the world's gonna end." I murmur back.

"Then I shall pray..."

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Since I put the disclaimer at the start for once, I don't have to do it here! MWAHAHAHAHA! R&amp;R, F&amp;F, and be merry! Happy Groundhog's Day!<em>


	7. Chapter 6

Tloj: _Everyone in the story is owned by who owns them!_

* * *

><p>Several minutes of speeding, and an insane police chase later Spike squeals the car into a parallel park in the Warehouse District.<p>

"Like a glove," he says in an Ace Ventura impression as I look around for a crowbar to loosen Sarah's grip on me.

"You know, those guys are going to ask a lot of questions when we get back." Antonio says.

Finding nothing that could help me, I think for a second before kissing her again.

She relaxes a little as we step out. Sonic is waiting, having decided to run instead of ride.

"So let's have a look at our ride," Sonic says with a smirk.

Spike nods, and punches a code into a keypad by a warehouse door. Sonic looks inside, yelps in surprise, and jumps into Knuckles' arms Scooby-Doo style.

I look inside, and I see a Semi truck the size of a good sized building. It's a little banged up, and someone has taken spray-paint to the front license plate. The letters G.U.N. are crossed out, and are replaced with B.F.T.

"What DOES that stand for?" I ask.

"It's my Big Fucking Truck," Spike says proudly.

"Ah."

"How fast does it go, and can it fly?" Antonio asks, studying it all over.

"Is the Pope a Catholic?" Spike smirks, "The trailer has all kinds of doodads like these two huge rockets, and three buzz saws on long arms."

"I remember," Sonic groans from where Knuckles dropped him.

"Impressive..." Antonio looks like he's about to drool.

"Alright, let's go." I say.

"Yippie-yie-kai-yay!" Spike climbs into the driver seat.

Sarah whimpers, but Millie helps me coax her into the truck.

"Just hang on to me. Everything will be fine." I assure.

"I hope." Sonic gulps.

Spike turns the key, and the engine snarls like a jungle cat.

"I swear to Chaos, if this think does any barrel rolls, I will find some way to kill you." I threaten Spike.

"Nope," he says cheerfully, and the truck slowly pulls onto the street. "Ready? Next stop the North Pole! I finally get Santa's autograph!"

"Uh-oh." I turn into Fire Hero, and make my spikes melt through the metal, securing me in place. I hug Sarah tightly and brace myself.

*VRRRROOOOOOM!*

...

Maybe an hour later we hit the frozen ground of the far north. Spike presses a button, and the twin massive rockets retract into the trailer.

I pull out of the wall and stand, letting go of Sarah and looking out the window. "Woah. That's a lot of snow and nothing."

Millie looks, "Don't be fooled. I talked with Cinder, and she says the Tundra Tribe echidnas are masters of hiding, and ambush.

"Like me!" Antonio says excitedly.

"I got this. Stay here until I say so." Knuckles says, hopping out.

We all watch as he steps into the snow.

He calls something, and waves.

A figure in black approaches. From where I stand I can see glowing purple eyes, and a rune of the same color shining on the forehead. Two appendages stick out of the head like horns.

The two converse for a few seconds before Knuckles looks back and motions to us.

We hop out and walk over, Sarah holding onto me for warmth.

The helmet on this figure collapses into her neck, and a female echidna with a headband smiles at us. "Welcome to my home, I am Shade."

I bow. "I am Hero, son of Lien-Da. These are my friends."

Shade stares at me with raised eyebrows, "Lien-Da's son... that is a bold claim, how are you certain?"

I raise my C.E.A., and press two buttons. The message starts up and starts playing again. "I got this eighteen years ago. It's hard to fake." I say.

Shade takes my wrist, and studies it. "...Interesting...so why come to me?"

Knuckles steps forward. "We need to get to Lien-Da, and she has an army with her." He explains.

She smiles, "So you come for the only army that wouldn't attack her on sight... You do realize it's my father who commands them, not I."

"Yes. That's why they brought me." Knuckles smiles. "We know you would give us permission, but your father needs a little persuasion."

Shade sighs, and rubs her neck. "Father has been particularly spiteful of outsiders lately, but he refuses to provide me with an explanation."

Reave narrows his eyes, "Have there been other outsiders as of late?"

"The kind with creepy black cloaks," Spike supplies.

Shade snaps her attention towards him, "What can you tell me?"

Millie steps up to my side, "How about a trade?"

Shade looks down for a second. "...There have been a few times such intruders have attempted to breech our borders, none have survived. All have fallen victim either to the landscape, our protective enchantments, or my father himself."

"They're after this." I point to my device. "They think it can help them conquer the world or something. They're my mom's forces, but they're claiming that they aren't under her command."

Reave raises a finger, "That may, or may not be true at this point. It's one situation we have speculated."

Shade crosses her arms, "I always believed Lien-Da had a softer side we never got to see. I do not believe she would send lethal force after her son, even a half-blooded one."

"That's what I believe, at least." I lower my arm. "If the Guardian and I may at least have an audience with Enerjak, I would be very grateful."

She rubs her chin, "...Father has decreed no outsiders are allowed... however even he cannot deny the Guardian. Knuckles may bring at most two companions, and I would advise them to be battle-ready."

"Hey Antonio." I look at my brother.

"Cool, I get to meet a deity!" Antonio cheers.

Spike pouts, "But...but..."

"Hey, if I were to pick anyone else... It would be Reave, not you. Sorry dude." I apologize.

Spike sits off to the side with his back to us, and his knees pulled to his chest, "Master Assassins get all the fun..."

"Hey, you can come with me if we need a session with Eggman. Deal?"

Spike gives a thumbs-up, but doesn't move.

Reave crosses his arms, "Have a safe journey... and remind me to get a professional babysitting job after this quest."

"Be careful, I just might for real." I chuckle.

Knuckles looks at Shade. "Please, take us to him."

Shade nods, and puts her helmet back up, "Alright, follow me..."

"Right."

Antonio tugs on his belt and says, "Let's go!"

Shade leads us through the glaciers and past a few polar bears with black marks on their foreheads.

"Huh. Weird." Antonio muses.

"Those are our main defenses," Shade explains. "Some of our spellcasters bond with the wildlife here to the point they almost share minds, that's how we know when we have intruders, and when they have been dispatched."

"Spellcasters. Huh." Antonio nods.

"So, is your civilization visible, or is it underground or something?" I ask curiously.

"Neither," Shade says with a smile in her voice. "We live in homes of ice covered with snow. It's so well camouflaged that we need very little help from magic to hide it."

"Cool." I say, impressed.

She steps around a mother bear, and stops. "We're here." She mutters something with a wave of her hand, and the air in front of our eyes shimmers. Now I can see small shadows in the snow, making it easier to spot the houses. Also, as if from midair, I can see Echidnas moving about. Children play, adults talk, and a few I pick out as warriors have their eyes locked on us."

"Cool..." Antonio and I whistle.

Shade lowers her helmet, and they salute her by thudding their fists over their hearts.

"Is that a greeting for echidnas? I don't want to get in trouble for not doing that." I say.

"It's a sign of great respect," Shade explains, returning the gesture. "Normally one of lower stature will salute this way to acknowledge one of higher stature."

"Oh, okay." I nod. "So where is Enerjak?"

The guards look surprised that I'd even _say_ his name.

Shade sighs, "My father does not mingle among the common folk as I do, he instead keeps to himself unless needed."

"Makes sense, I guess." Antonio says.

Shade looks around, "But... once he learns I brought you here, and allowed you to see us then he'll come to confront the four of us."

"Ah." I say, looking around.

"Child, who are these intruders?" A meteor hits the ground in front of us.

She goes to one knee while the surrounding Echidnas bow with their foreheads to the snow. "Father, these are the Guardian, and his companions."

He stands. He is a red echidna in black and gold armor, with a sneer all over his face. "What do you want, Guardian? Is the Master Emerald not enough for you?"

"It does not belong to you, we've been over this." Knuckles states coldly. "I am here for your help."

"MY help?" Enerjak lets loose a bone-rattling laugh. "Why in Chaos do you need MY help?"

"Father," Shade says calmly. "They come on behalf of Lien-Da's son."

"Lien-Da has no children!" He scoffs.

"I am her child." I state.

He stares at me. "What did you say, scum?"

I look him in the eyes. "I am Lien-Da's son."

"Oh? And I don't suppose you have proof?" He asks.

"This device." I press the two buttons, and let the message play.

I study him carefully as it plays out, and to his credit the only movement he makes is his quills blowing in a small wind.

"Interesting. So what is this power the hedgehog blathers about?" He asks, staring at me.

"I can copy any power I can see for five minutes without this device. With it, I am unsure of my limits." I say.

"That is very impressive. Why do you need my help?"

"You have an army; we do not." I say.

He laughs again. "And what will you exchange for the services of my army?"

"My brother and I can perform any challenge you demand of us." I motion to Antonio.

"This outsider scum is your brother? Ha! How pathetic!" Enerjak scoffs.

"I'd love to see you come here and say that." Antonio states.

"What did you say, scum?" Enerjak floats over.

"I said, call me scum for a third time and see what happens." Antonio growls.

Shade stands, "Please no, consider the tribe!"

Enerjak and Antonio have a glaring contest. "I will grant you my army if you can beat my daughter in a fight to knock-out." He looks at me.

"Done." I say.

Shade blinks, and then bows, "If it is your will Father."

"And it is. My people, back up or be trampled!" Enerjak orders, floating into the sky.

"G'luck bro." Antonio says.

"Thanks." I turn to Shade and bow. "Sorry about this." I apologize.

Shade nods, "I detest unnecessary violence... but for this I consent to fight." Her helmet comes up, and two purple blades of energy appear in her hands.

"Great, swords." I sigh. I cross my arms across my body before flinging them aside, my body bursting with fire. I start floating as I feel wind blowing through my hair.

"Not simply swords," Shade clarifies. "My Leech Blades drain the lifeforce of my opponent, and add it to my own."

"Then this power will be useless." I press a button on my C.E.A., and shift back to normal. "Hey bro, before I die... how about a high five?" I look at Antonio.

"Sure bro!" He trots over and gives me a high five.

My device beeps, and I smile. I had left the face up, and guessed correctly.

I turn back to Shade. "This power will do." I slam the face down.

**_TAILS DOLL!_**

My clothes shift into a cloak as my fur turns red with black highlights.

Shade's eyes narrow, but I get the impression she's smiling. "Honor dictates as close to a fair fight as I can muster. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I flick my wrists, and two daggers appear in my hands.

"Good," She comes at me, and it's clear she's no stranger at hand-to-hand combat.

I take a test swipe at her, disguising it as an attack.

She grabs me by the wrist with a few fingers, and cracks me across the face with her knee.

I rear back and punch her across the face hard, sending her flying.

She spins in the air however, and lands on her feet, throwing one of her blades at me. I feel a strange feeling as it barely grazes past me, like the smallest bit of my strength is being eaten away.

"So that's what that feels like." I spin a dagger and throw it at the blade, destroying it. I disappear and reappear, sweeping her legs out from under her and punching her, burying her in a few feet of dirt and snow.

I dodge backwards as a longsword of purple energy erupts from under me, and she leaps out after it. She twirls it expertly in her hands, and slashes at my chest.

I spin and deflect it with my cloak, backhanding her before shooting my laser vision at her.

She defects it with a Leech Blade in a reverse grip, and kicks snow up to my face.

I twirl again, and the snow misses my face. I turn to her and take a deep breath, blowing a giant blizzard. It knocks her off her feet, and she crashes into a wall of ice. It cracks behind her, and she looks back as it begins to fall. She manages not to get buried, but one piece the size of a car tire nails her in the head, and she slumps to the snow.

I dash over and toss the ice away, shaking her. "Are you okay?" I ask concernedly.

"Congratulations, you have completed the challenge!" Enerjak says grandly, landing.

Her helmet falls back. The ice didn't penetrate, but she looks thoroughly concussed.

I pick her up and face Enerjak. "Where is the doctor?" I ask concernedly.

"Forget about her. You are a powerful successor! Forget about your mother, and become my champion! I will give you my daughter's hand in marriage!" He offers.

A young female echidna with intricate tattoo around her eyes walks over with a bowed head, and offers to take Shade from me.

I give Shade to her as I stare at Enerjak for a long second. "I beat your daughter, and your first thought is to discard her and give me riches. What kind of father are you?"

"She is fine, She has survived worse." Enerjak waves his hand.

"I want the army. Besides, I have a girlfriend already." I state.

"But my girl is the most powerful echidna in my tribe! How could you not want her?!" He asks, baffled.

I think it over. "I wish to see her when she wakes up and talk with her before I make a decision."

"Of course! Come, we shall have a feast!"

This arouses a cheer from the surrounding Echidnas, and I notice the woman who took Shade from me is caressing the fallen warrior's head with glowing hands.

I walk over. "Is she okay?" I ask.

She nods, "Quite..."

Quickly Shade opens her eyes, winks at me, and goes back to pretending to be out of it all while her father is distracted.

I stand and walk to Enerjak. "Go ahead and go to the feast. I would like to speak to my brother in private."

"Of course, of course!" Enerjak turns and flies away.

Knuckles smiles with his arms crossed, "You've earned the favor of a god, congratulations."

"I don't like that god though. He reminds me of someone I met who helped me start this adventure." I clench my fists.

Knuckles raises an eyebrow, "He's not called The Proud for nothing. Gods are arrogant, but Enerjak takes it to a whole new level. I think you'll be interested to know he's put each of Shades suitors to the same test you just passed... as the only one ever to win. Good thing she didn't want you dead."

"Suitor... So what you're saying is, he's gonna make me marry Shade, regardless of whether or not I say no." I frown.

Knuckles shrugs, "It means if you don't then she'll probably die single. She's /that/ good a fighter."

"..." I look at Shade again.

She's sitting up, and shaking hands with her "medic." A few children run up to her with concerned looks that dissolve into smiles as she rubs their heads with laughter.

"She's so happy. Even though she lives every day like a slave, she continues on. She is a true leader."

Knuckles nods, "And you know... Echidnas _are_ polygamous. I'm sure Sarah would accept her."

"We'll see." I turn and look the way Enerjak went. "Best not keep a god waiting."

On the way I notice several other Echidnas with eye tattoos, on both genders.

"Hey Knuckles, what's with the tattoos?" I ask.

"Those are the spellcasters," he explains. "Once their instructor has deemed them competent then they're marked like that."

_I'm impressed just how many of them there are... almost anyone higher than my hip has them!_

"Hey Antonio, they've got magic powers." I smirk.

"Maybe they can give us a good luck curse like in video games!" Antonio chuckles.

"That's called a Blessing," Shade says from right behind us. "A gift from the more experienced spellcasters if you gain their favor."

"You hear that Antonio? Don't mess with the white Mage."

Antonio laughs.

I look back at Shade. "Does your father offer you away so freely every time there is a suitor?"

"There is method to the madness," she explains. "As princess of the tribe my hand is the most sought after, so since I was a puggle he Blessed me with power, and made me the strongest fighter here. In truth I suspect he was saving my hand for Knuckles, but a Seer long since told me mine is not the hand he will cherish."

"Huh, there goes any plans Antonio has for pairing you two. He's fond of doing that."

"Don't bash it until you fail to do it, bro." Antonio smirks.

Shade raises an eyebrow, "Well if Knuckles were to best you in combat he would have claim to my hand, assuming Father gave consent."

"Iiiinteresting." I look at Knuckles.

"What are you talking about over there?" He asks suspiciously, too far away to hear our conversation.

"Nothing!" Antonio calls quickly.

Knuckles narrows his eyes, but says nothing.

Shade raises an eyebrow with a smirk, "Do you detest the thought of me as a bride so much you wish to pass me off as one might a prized steed?"

"It's not that you're not an attractive girl, far from it. It's just that I have a girl back with the truck. I doubt my adoptive mom would be as okay as echidnas are with polygamy." I say honestly. "And you're making me feel bad, I've had my share of dealing with slaves and slavery and masters just in the last few days. I want to save you from this, but it's not like I can fight a god and win."

"You don't have to," Shade says. "And I am only a slave to life, as we all are. Even if Echidna society were more modern, and aware as I've witnessed I would still have my obligations as a princess."

"I still think your father should be removed from tyranny. If nothing else." I walk into the banquet room.

"Rise, for our new champion!" Enerjak says grandly, standing and applauding.

The other roar an agreement, and a massive purple echidna almost knocks me on my face with a pat to the back.

Shade laughs, "Thrash, be easy on our champion."

"He can take it! He's the champion!" He chortles.

I cough and brush myself off subconsciously, before walking up to an empty chair and sitting. Antonio and Knuckles take the next two available seats.

"So, what kinds of adventures have you been on?" Enerjak asks, helping himself.

"This is my first one." I say.

"A prodigy," one of the warriors shouts, earning whoops, and laughter.

"I can always make something up, I hear I'm great at that." I smirk.

"Very well then; I am interested to see what you can make up." Enerjak motions for me to go ahead.

"Okay. I was surrounded on all sides by men with spears and swords, no way out, and backed into a corner. I was alone, no backup; they had all died. One of them charged me, and I took him out with a single punch, grabbing his spear and using it to make my escape! I stabbed it into the wall behind me, and used it to catapult me high into the air. They attempted to skewer me, but I caught the spears one by one and threw them back, killing all but one before landing."

"What happened to the last one?" One of the echidnas in the back asks curiously.

"He backed out like a wimp and killed himself." I say simply.

Amused snorts, and looks of disdain meet that final answer. Talk of disgrace murmurs through the audience.

"Weak sauce bro." Antonio snickers.

"Hey, like I said, I made this story up. What do you want, me to fight an entire army with my bare hands and kill them with their limbs?" I snort.

"I did once," says a familiar voice that belongs to a certain brain-dead hedgehog.

Shade whips her head around, and immediately warriors are on their feet as the rest of our group walks in.

"Dammit Spike!" I slam the face of my C.E.A. and disappear, reappearing in front of him as Tails Doll Hero. "These are the rest of my team, they won't hurt you or I'll hurt them." I glare at him.

Spike puts a hand in my face, and pushes past me, ever the idiot who _has_ to be the center of attention...

"So which one of you is Inner-jaket?"

"I am, insolent warrior." Enerjak stands. "I would correct you, but your leader vouches for your protection."

"Screw him," Spike says, waving. "Wow... you're shinier than I thought you'd be."

"And you are dimmer than I imagine you believe yourself to be." Enerjak states.

Spike tilts his head, and Reave pinches a nerve ending on his neck that knocks him out.

"Apologies Lord Enerjak, he was simply too curious. He also lost more than a few brain cells in the Gauntlet."

Shade raises an eyebrow, "The illegal fighting tournament?"

"I have heard stories of the place. I am amazed he survives still, even after the thrashings of Poisoned Rose." Enerjak muses.

"He was a member," Reave says as he sets Spike up in a chair. "This is Spike, I am Reave. The Bunny is Millie, the mongoose is Sarah, and I believe you know Sonic perhaps?"

"Sonic, the insolent rodent." Enerjak floats over. "I had hoped to never see you again."

"Feeling's mutual, Flapjack. Still trying to get some Chaos Emeralds, which prefer me over you?" Sonic smirks.

"I've given up that tirade, hedgehog. I have enough energy to dwarf the sun, just like the Master Emerald." Enerjak boasts with a sneer.

"But unlike the Master Emerald, you open your mouth." Sonic pushes past him. "Talk to my hair, Jackie."

Enerjak grits his teeth, but does nothing to Sonic.

_Wow. Sonic just dissed a god. He really is stupidly brave._

Spike sits up suddenly, "I'M UP!"

_As opposed to Spike who's just plain stupid..._

Shade looks weirded out, "How did...?"

Reave explains, "Going unconscious is the bodies way of preserving brain cells."

"Ah," she says with a smile.

Spike gawks, "FOOD!" He snatches a leg off of Thrash's plate.

"Oy! That's mine!" Thrash growls.

"Ease off him; his goal in life is to make specific people's lives a living hell." I sigh, walking up to Sarah. "So why'd you guys come?" I ask her.

Sarah smiles, and hugs me, "Spike wanted to ride one of the polar bears like a rodeo bull, but then he smelled food... it was a long flight so we thought it was okay."

Spike puts an arm on the table, "Wanna arm-wrestle for it?"

"Figures." I sigh. "Well, you guys are here now. Pull up a chair." I walk to Enerjak, Sarah in tow. "This is... my wife. I cannot except your daughter's hand in marriage, but I will be your daughter's champion if you desire."

"Ah, so this is the wife of Hero?" He frowns. "But she isn't an echidna! Why are you mingling with outsiders?"

"He was raised among them," Millie supplies, and then laughs with the rest of the Echidnas as the table breaks under the pressure of the arm-wrestling match.

Sarah blushes deep red at the word "wife," was that too much?

"You are truly a weird echidna, Hero. But as long as you will come whenever I need you to be my daughter's champion, then by all means, I accept." He floats back to his spot at the table.

"Sorry about that... but he wanted to make me marry his daughter. Did I go too far?" I turn to Sarah worriedly.

"I-i-it's fine," she says, eyeing Shade thoughtfully. "...She doesn't seem like a bad person."

"She's a wonderful person. I'm just not sure if polygamy is right for me." I say with a shrug.

She smiles, and kisses my cheek. "I knew you were the right one."

Spike pulls out a Viking hat, and jumps on the table, "WHO HERE WILL CHALLENGE ME-gurk?!"

Reave grabs him by the neck of his shirt, and slams him back onto the floor.

"Party on." I chuckle.

Spike hops back up, "Aw c'mon Reave, these guys love to fight! Plus I was raised, and taught by an Echidna so I almost _am_ one, right?!"

"Close, but no cigar." I say as we walk over. "Raised by one doesn't mean you share her DNA."

"No, but I got her mad skills!" Spike summons his sword, "C'mon, anyone?!"

"Put. The sword. Away. And come down here." I hiss, no longer in a playful mood.

"You are NOT my father," he replies in a Darth Vader voice.

"I WILL come up there if you don't come down." I state, placing my hand on my C.E.A.

Spike stares at it, and then sits with a pout too much like his sister's.

"Thank you." I pull a chair out for my "wife."

She sits, and I scoot her in.

I sit next to her, and Enerjak says, "Now, if there are no more interruptions, I will allow the champion's teammates a chance to tell exciting stories of _their_ exploits, if they so desire."

Spike raises a hand, "ME FIRST!"

"By all means. And please stay in your chair." Enerjak states.

Spike smiles, "Alright... Way-back-when during the Gauntlet Smoke, Cinder, and I had decimated our competition to get to the final team, the chumps in charge of the tournament. Over the past few years we'd sweat, bled, and broke bones to get there, and you know what? Cinder had decided she had enough."

Spike stands, and pumps a fist in the air, "At her signal Smoke, and I attacked the crowds, slaughtering them all. it was raining rivers of blood like some kind of storm with their screams as loud as thunder. The opposing teams were blinded by greed, and more concerned about their paying customers than they were about death herself standing across from them in the arena.

"She grabbed the leader first, a monkey named Kuro, and ripped his head right off! That got the attention of his burly bros, a polar bear named Shaman, and a gorilla named Cornfed. She slung his body at them, blinding the motherfuckers with his blood, and in one strike ripped both their hearts out of their bodies!"

"Dark." I murmur.

Enerjak leans in, listening intently.

Spike sighs in satisfaction, "We broke off a few pipes, and mounted their heads on the walls, and Cinder declared herself the winner. Afterwards though she sent out the word that Poisoned Rose was permanently disbanded, and the Gauntlet permanently dismantled."

He roots around in his quills, and produces a gold gauntlet with a different colored gem on each knuckle, "And she let me keep this, the trophy, in memory."

"Well done." Enerjak claps. "I must admit that was much better than I thought it would be!"

Spike takes a bow, and puts the gauntlet back in his hair.

"Anyone else?" He tears a chunk of meat from a hunk of beef.

Reave slowly stands, "By your leave, I will share a tale."

"You have my permission." He waves a hand.

Reave sighs, "I am Reave Nightshade, born into a Shadow War. For generations my clan has fought a clan of ninjas called the Nage. Each side for hundreds of years sought one goal: to prove their clan superior to the other."

Reave flicks his wrist, and shows his hidden blade, "I hail from a clan of assassins, bond by a strict creed that I still live by, though I no longer hold allegiance to this feud."

"Impressive, a Nightshade? Go on." Enerjak says.

"When I was a Kit I had two sisters, one elder, and one not even a year old. The Nage sent their own into our home... and killed my youngest sister on sight."

Shouts of indignation arouse from around the table. _Why would they care so much for an Outsider?_

Shade leans over to me, "The harming of a Puggle... a child in any way is one of our strictest taboos. Anyone found guilty would be slaughtered on sight, regardless of their tribe, or political standing."

"Wow." I say, amazed.

Reave holds up a hand, and they grow quiet so he may continue. "My eldest sister, Crystal woke the instant the deed was done. I was awake the second they clashed. She was a good three years older than me, and more skilled by far, but against this master of death she was quickly overpowered. She was saved by the arrival of our mother however, and the assailant was quickly dispatched."

I hold Sarah with one arm, more to comfort myself than anything.

Reave looks down, "Mother had been grievously wounded in the battle, and died the next morning. As son to the Head of the family it was my duty to one day guide the family in this war." he shakes his head, "But I knew I was the wrong warrior for the duty. Instead I honed my skills, and left without looking back. The last time I saw my sister was when she gave me the blades I now wear. The war could be over by now, I have no way of knowing."

The room is quiet as he sits.

Enerjak says nothing, chewing his food while thinking.

"Enerjak's going to say something about how he would've seized the chance to be the ruler, I just know it." I murmur.

Reave closes his eyes, "My clan considers me a disgrace for leaving, but I know my heart. I would never have been ever to take the measures it requires to end this war. To slay babies, mothers, and families before they have a chance to fight..."

"You did the right thing." Antonio says.

I nod in agreement, and wait to hear Enerjak's next words.

"While killing of children is wrong, I would've taken the opportunity to change the game, make it a game to win, without the bloodshed of innocents!" He raises a goblet high.

The others raise their drinks in agreement, and Reave replies, "Which is why men like you lead, and I do not."

"That is a valid point!" Enerjak agrees.

Sarah sniffles, and dabs her eyes with a napkin.

I give her a hug as Enerjak asks, "Any more stories? No? An applause to our guests for sharing!"

Spike waves, and Reave nods as the audience claps.

Spike elbows Thrash, "So how about it? Wanna toe with me sometime?"

"Sometime, just not tonight." Thrash jabs his spoon at Spike's arm with a smirk.

Shade smiles, "I think my father approves of your friends."

"Glad he does, I thought for sure we were all gonna die when Spike strode in." I sigh.

"If I didn't know better I'd say he was born among a tribe," Shade says with a laugh in her voice. "He seems the popular one right now."

"He was raised by an echidna. For all I know, he knows more about echidnas than I do." I say.

"Doubt it," She laughs as she points to Spike trying to stuff a whole polar bear leg in his mouth

"He was never one for etiquette; that's not a deciding factor for him." I point out.

Shade shrugs, and offers me a plate of steaming potatoes with cheese.

"Thanks." I put some on my plate, and pass it to Sarah.

She accepts some before passing it down the line.

The feast continues for an hour before Enerjak decides to speak. Shade whispers to me, "I think he'll choose to let his armies follow you into battle."

"My people, as you can clearly see, we have sat with outsiders, and they have not harmed us. These people have earned our trust, and we will protect them if they come seeking shelter. Our champion is now as much a member as my own daughter, and like a son to me now. You will follow him into combat if he demands it, just as when Shade has done in the past. There will be consequence to those who do not follow him, and praise to those that do. Rise and congratulate, our new member!"

They jump to their feet, and raise their weapons with an almighty roar that shakes the room.

I look around, a touch embarrassed but greatly honored. I look at Sarah and smile.

She smiles back, hands on her head to keep herself from going deaf.

I close my eyes and give her a kiss and enveloping her in a hug.

...

Later we are on the edge of the village, and Shade is with us, "Where will you go now?"

"To go see Mom. I want to see her and get this crazy adventure over with." I say.

Shade nods, "Do you wish me to accompany you? She has always listened to me when I had to step between her, and her sister."

"That would be great." I smile at her. "Thank you."

Shade nods, and a young girl about sixteen or so walks up with a pack over her shoulder, and the tell-tale tattoos around her eyes.

"Who's this?" I look her up and down.

She bows, "Mien-Dee, an honor."

Shade nods to her, "One of our most talented spellcasters."

"How do spellcasters work? I've read stories and stuff, but I doubt books are always true."

"Mostly I provide medicine," she explains. "But if need be I can use the energies around me to protect myself with nature."

"Which makes you vulnerable in a city," Reave sighs.

Mien-Dee smiles, "No, even modern constructs use natural components which I can call upon."

"Well then, we could use you very much. Antonio claims he can do everything, but I'm not trusting his medical skills unless I have to." I chuckle.

"Hmph, you're just jealous I probably could, because I'm the Tails Doll." Antonio sniffs.

Shade cracks her neck, "Well we should be off. How did you get here?"

"A truck. Hey Spike, could you _not_ scare us with your driving this time?" I ask hopefully.

"Maybe," Spike says innocently as he leads the way back to the truck.

"Sarah, hold me." I groan. "I think I just jinxed it."

"I would hold you anyways," she says as she wraps her arms around me.

I again stab my quills into the walls of the truck, and brace myself.

...

The ride this time is less bumpy, apparently Spike got most of the "fun" out of his system up north.

"Thank Chaos!" I sigh when we stop.

Spike smiles, "I said maybe man, but this isn't exactly a jet you know."

"Antonio can put a jet setting on it." I hop out and look around.

The jungle air is warm, and humid. I notice Mien-Dee looks uncomfortable here, probably not used to anything 80 degrees below zero.

"How close are we, Shade?" I look back.

She looks around, "Not far... be on your guard, these forests are an attraction point for Werehogs, and other such beasts."

"Really?!" Antonio disappears.

She nods, "The tribe here considers them sacred animals, and have actually bonded with a few of them. Because Werehogs are so powerful the Bonded are considered only slightly less than royalty."

"Aw..." Antonio comes back, disappointed.

I turn into Fire Hero. "It's starting to turn dark out. We either need to find them, or find a good place to camp for the night."

"We should camp," Shade says. "It's risky, but what lies ahead may be even riskier."

Mien-Dee presses her palms to the ground, and begins to mutter. The ground rolls, and vines in the trees twist into hammocks. A pit forms in the ground for a fire, and the fruit bearing trees around us lower their bountiful branches.

I snap my fingers, and a flame appears on my finger.

Antonio disappears, then reappears, dropping wood into the pit.

I flick my flame into the pit, and it lights.

Shade nods, and starts gathering extra wood. Reave helps Spike unload tents from the trailer while Sarah, and Millie set them up.

Antonio leaves, and comes back with berries and other fruit. "I can get some meat if you guys want some!" He offers.

"Please," Spike calls over, smacking his lips. Frankly I have to agree, it had been a long flight, and jet lag is starting to catch up.

He disappears, and comes back a few minutes later with meat from a grocery store. "Here you go!" He says cheerfully.

Shade frowns, "...if you can do that then why did we have to fly in that deathtrap?"

"I can only fly myself and one person. And that one person doesn't get a comfy ride." Antonio says as if it was obvious.

"Point taken," Shade says. "But it was a fair question."

"It's okay."

Spike takes a strand of raw meat, and swallows it whole, and Sarah makes a face in response.

I take the rest of the meat and place them directly in the fire, one at a time, using my fireproof hands as pans.

"Thanks," Sarah says with a shudder.

Spike shrugs, "What? you get more protein with it raw."

"You also get sick, unless you're Shadow or a Werehog I have proof for both." Sonic states, pulling a hot dog bun from his hair and placing his strip of meat in it like a hot dog. He lathers chili onto it before taking a bite.

"Well I've never gotten sick," Spike says.

Reave nods, "It's true, he's been exposed to so many diseases his immunity system is remarkable."

"Yeah. I'll bet Amy wouldn't approve at all, though." Sonic chuckles.

"Hey, I'm the oldest so she has no sway over me!"

"Dude, I'm technically the oldest. The girl is always the boss, no matter what age they are." Sonic states, biting into his "dog".

Spike droops his ears, and mutters, "Not true..."

"True for you, because you moved out. Amy is in charge of MY life when she's with me."

"She takes after our mother," Spike sighs.

"Remind me to never meet your mother if I ever have to marry Amy." Sonic says, finishing his hot dog.

Spike smirks, "She wasn't so bad, but our dad was the nightmare. We get our temper from him."

"Correction: Remind me to never meet your parents." Sonic shudders.

"Hey, mama was a sweetheart who'd smother you with cookies, and kisses," Spike defends.

"My mom does that anyways. It's no improvement." Sonic shrugs.

"You wanna start something Bub?" Spike summons his sword.

"I will fry you both." I say simply.

Sonic shuts his mouth.

Spike puts away his sword.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I say, finishing my food.

"Robocop," Spike coughs into a fist.

"How about you go to sleep so I can kill you during the night?" I deadpan. "Or, you can stay awake and watch the camp. Someone's gonna get guard duty."

Reave stands, "I'll take first watch."

"Thanks, Reave." I smile. "Tomorrow we'll go see my mom. Good night, everyone."

Spike passes out on the spot, and Sarah crawls into one of the tents. Millie gestures for me to follow as she climbs into one with Shade, and Mien-Dee.

I walk in with them. "You wanted to see me?"

Millie boots me out, "I meant "go to your wife!" Geez!"

"Ow! You need better signals, geez!" I walk into Sarah's tent, rubbing my head.

Sarah looks up, and kisses the bump on my head gently. "Better?"

"Much." I smile. I lie down on a sleeping bag with a sigh.

She slides into the bag with me, and wraps her arms around me gently, "Good night Hero."

"Good night, Sarah." I kiss her cheek before closing my eyes, going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

I hear some leaves rustling outside my tent, and wake up on the spot.

"Easy big fella..."

_Spike?_

I look at Sarah, and noting she's still asleep, I pull a pair of earmuffs and put them on her before softly getting out and peeking out of the tent.

Spike is facing down a beast three times his size, all fur, claws, and fangs.

"..." _I'd call this crazy, if I didn't know Spike probably would do this on a daily basis if we lived in the forest._

Spike has his hands up in defense, "Easy does it... I swear I taste too tough..."

The massive Werehog lunges, and Spike jumps high, landing on its back. He grabs onto the fur, holding on for dear life as it bucks, and spins. After a minute he throws one hand up like he's riding a rodeo bull.

"...Hey Spike, why is there a Werehog in our campsite?" I ask slowly.

"Dunno, don't care, talk in a sec!" He continues to whoop as the Werehog rolls, but he still hangs on.

I look back to make sure Sarah is still asleep before stepping out, closing the flap.

"Down boy!" Spike rolls forward in a flip, and flips the Werehog on his back. he dusts himself off as the beast catches its breath. "Now how many people have you seen do _that_?"

Millie slips out of the tent groggily, punches Spike hard enough to knock him flat, and then goes back in to sleep some more. The Werehog decides to limp off into the forest.

I chuckle. "You'd be the first, and probably next to last after Antonio does it."

"Ish eh cookie time," he mumbles as stars circle his head.

I check my watch. I'd say it's time to look for breakfast.

I look up at the trees, where Antonio hangs lazily from one. "Hey Anti, find us some breakfast."

Antonio wakes up and falls out of the tree into a cat stance before dashing into the forest.

I hear Sarah in our tent, and a minute later she comes out with the earmuffs in her hand. "Since when did I sleep with these?"

"Since when Spike decided to perform his own Werehog rodeo." I thumb at Spike.

Spike sits up, and shakes the dizziness from his head. Reave returns to the camp with a hand-woven basket full of fish.

"Thanks Reave!" I smile as I turn into Fire Hero, lighting the fire again.

He sets the basket down, and Spike pokes a hand in.

"OUCH!" He jerks it back out, sharp-toothed fish on his fingers. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CAUGHT PIRANHAS!"

"They are indigenous fish," Reave says coolly.

"Aren't they mostly bone?" I shrug. "Never mind."

Reave helps me carves stick to roast them on as Antonio rejoins us.

"Found more berries!" He drops a few baskets of strawberries and blackberries.

"Thanks bro."

"Yeppidy!"

Spike finishes wrapping his fingers in bandages, and whimpers. "How can I roast a fishie with this hand?"

"I thought you like raw meat?" I smirk.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna make your wife vomit," Spike pouts.

"Fair point." I shoot a fireball at it, and it cooks perfectly. "There you go."

Spike licks his chops, and takes a bite. Out of the corner of my eye I see Millie come out, drawn by the smell of food.

"Hey Millie! We got fish and berries."

She nods, and comes over while rubbing her eyes. "Did you guys see where Shade and Mien-Dee went off to?"

"I didn't know they left." I blink.

"They went to the lake to the east." Antonio says.

"What are they doing there," Reave wonders out loud.

"Making out maybe?" Spike shrugs as he pokes Sonic, and Knuckles' tent.

"Doubt it, Shade's the princess."

"Your point?" Spike zips open the tent, and Knuckles punches him over the campsite.

"You know what? Never mind. They'll come back, and if they feel the need to tell us what they're doing, I'm sure they'll let us know." I start chewing on berries.

Knuckles yawns as he joins us, "Morning all."

"Good morning Knuckles." I greet. "Want some fish?"

He takes one with a nod of thanks, and bites out of it. "So how do you like the married life?"

"Oh, you'll find out eventually." I smirk, not letting the jab get to me.

He smiles, "Maybe so, once I meet the right girl."

"I still think Shade would be better for you than me." I shrug. "I'm happy with just one."

Knuckles nods, "Well then I'll tell her you said that."

"No need, we heard," Shade says as she walks into the campsite with Mien-Dee. They have buckets made of ice on wooden poles over their shoulders filled with water.

"Sorry if that offends you." I apologize, offering to take the water buckets.

"No, as I said before my father most likely has tried to preserve my hand for Knuckles." She smiles, "I asked a Seer before we left. He said that whether or not we do wed is our choice, but that mine is not the hand he will cherish most."

"Huh. Cryptic." I say thoughtfully. "Well, once we're done eating, we'll go."

Shade nods as she helps pour the surprisingly clean water into canteens. Sarah leans into me as she goes to take a bite of her food... only to find that the fish isn't on the end of her stick where she left it. Millie glares accusingly at Spike.

"Hey, my hands are clean in this," he protests, only halfway through his own fish. Sarah looks around on the ground for her breakfast and gasps. Not five feet away directly behind us is a small ball of fur eating her fish. The baby Werehog looks up at her with the most adorable eyes, and whimpers as she picks it up by the armpits.

"Ah! Kill it with fire!" Antonio starts charging lasers in his eyes.

Sarah quickly hugs it to her chest, "Stop that!"

Millie smacks him upside the head.

"Ow!" Antonio's eyes dim to normal, rubbing it as he scowls at Millie. "Gee, for a girl who's not my girlfriend, you sure like to hit me!"

She crosses her arms, and gives him a flat look.

"Ah!" Sarah giggles as the puppy starts licking her neck, and then looks at me curiously.

I walk over to her, and scratch the pup behind its ears. "I hope this little guy doesn't have any diseases, or you're gonna get sick."

Mien-Dee offers me my pack, "I wouldn't worry, they have a very strong resilience to disease, and poison. Not even their own venom affects each other."

I put it on. "If you're keeping that, we're taking it to a veterinary clinic once we get back." I say.

She nods, "Okay then... I wonder where the mother is though?"

Mien-Dee sighs, "Maybe dead."

"Or, Spike rode it and it ran away." I glance at Spike.

"Nah, I saw something on that that _definitely_ doesn't belong on a mommy, and I don't think the daddy's are up for babysitting."

"Changing subject now, which way, Shade?"

Shade points, "One kilometer that way."

"Then let's pack up." I wave my hand, and the fire goes out. I change back into regular and start disassembling a tent.

Sarah squeaks as the puppy climbs on her back, hanging there like a backpack.

I chuckle and put the tent back in the truck. Once all the tents are put away, I say, "Lead on, Shade."

Shade nods, and we start to trek.

A few hours later, I'm starting to feel a bit lost. "We're still going the right way, right?"

Shade nods, "Yes, but we're being watched."

"Yeah, for the last few minutes." Antonio agrees.

_That doesn't make me feel any better._

"How close are we?"

"Not close enough," Shade replies.

Reave is a bit rigid beside me, "I know this Chi... Nage."

"So... do we attack them first, or wait for them to announce themselves?" I slowly move next to Sarah, getting ready to defend.

"On my signal," Reave responds.

"Yes hon?" I look at Sarah. "The time? Let me check my watch..." I bring my hand to my C.E.A.

*Snick!*

"Now!" Reave whirls, and thrusts his hidden blade into what appears to be empty air. I hear a grunt, and a second later a green chameleon appears with Reave's blade in his gut. One throat slash later it drops.

"Nage move in groups of at least three," Reave calls out.

I slam the face down and turn Tails Doll, hooking arms with Antonio before we eye-laser the immediate area.

Spike tackles the girls down while Shade flips over our beams, calling up her armaments. Mien-Dee presses her palms into the soils, and closes her eyes.

Reave calls to the still standing trees, "Worthless cowards! Do you not even have the honor to face me as a true warrior?!"

In one fluid motion, my C.E.A.'s face pops up, and I slam it back down as I thrust a palm forward, charging a huge fireball.

Millie grunts as an invisible being twists her arm behind her, and presses a blade to her throat. Sarah screams as she gets the same treatment.

I turn and clench my fist, the flame extinguishing as the C.E.A. face pops ups again and I slam it back down.

**_ICE!_**

"Hold your breath!" I yell at them, shooting an ice beam and freezing the knife hands. It travels up the attackers' bodies and envelopes them in ice. I skate forwards, ice under my feet, and I tackle Sarah and Millie to the ground, their weight combined with mine cracking the ice hard foes into billions of pieces.

Reave glares into the trees, "...I can't sense any more Chi. Either they're all dead now, or the remaining Nage are very advanced."

"Either way we should make haste," Shade says.

"Hold the phone," Spike pipes up. "What if Hero's mommy is the one who sent these guys?!"

"Even if she's dealing with outsiders, I doubt she'd send any. She's got an image to maintain." I look myself over. Ice blue with white highlights, nice.

"A common trait of Nage, and Nightshade is discretion," Reave says. "The finest of either clan could silently dispatch an entire army without so much as a whisper."

"Well then, let's go before more show up." I order, looking at Shade.

She nods, and summons a Leech Blade so we can cut our way through the jungle. I glance at Sarah who is brushing frost off her new Werehog puppy.

"You okay?" I move next to her, my form fading to normal.

She nods, shaking a bit, "Yeah... a little cold though..."

The puppy looks up at me with an annoyed expression.

"You've got a thick coat, little guy. Don't give me that look." I rub her arms, transferring some of my body heat to her.

She smiles, and I see Spike snap an icicle from his quills, and suck on it.

Sarah looks at her puppy, "I wonder what I should name him..."

"As long as it's not Bubbles, Champ, Chuck Norris, Bubba, or Tom, I don't mind what you name it."

"I wasn't asking you," she says cheekily, and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Ha ha. You live in my house, _Honey_. How about Wash?"

She looks like she's about to laugh, "No... How about Atlas, after the titan from those stories from the human world? He was said to be the strongest so the gods made him hold up the sky."

I stare at the puppy. "Pass... How about... Blues?"

She pouts, "He's mine, and he's not even blue! He's a fine gold!"

"I know, I just thought it was cool... Pyrite? Galaxia? I dunno, I just think Atlas is a bit strong..."

"Well he will be strong when he gets older," Sarah says.

_Weird, she usually doesn't argue about anything._

"Could you try another god?" I ask slowly.

She thinks, "Hm... Ares was the god of war... no... Hades is too dark for him... Apollo was the sun god, but that doesn't sound very macho... Poseidon maybe since Zeus is kinda cliché? I read somewhere that it literally means Earthquake God."

"How about Aether?"

"I don't know that one."

"I'm not sure if he's a god, but he's a deity of the upper atmosphere. He gives pure air to the gods, as opposed to normal air we breathe."

She looks down at the puppy uncertainly, "Well... okay then. Welcome to the family Aether!"

His respond is a tongue-curling yawn.

I chuckle. "You can put him in my pack if you want."

She's content to carry him though as we make our way to my mother's city.

When we get there my first impression is that they've simply adapted old ruins to suit their own needs, but a closer inspection, and a confirmation from Mien-Dee shows that these ruins were never abandoned by the echidnas. Two burly warriors stop us with spears, but once Shade presents herself they announce our arrival with horns.

Antonio watches the guards. "I could take them. How about you?" He whispers to Spike.

"With both hands behind my back," he replies.

A female echidna in green leather with a white hoodie cloak comes forward. The hood is down so I can see the tattoos of a spellcaster on her face. She has a quiver of arrows with two longknives sheathed in it. She appraises us calmly, and says, "I am Ari-Ell, and I will be your guide today Princess Shade. By custom you may bring two companions in audience."

Spike takes a breath with a raised finger, but Millie quickly claps a hand over his mouth.

"Hero, Reave," Shade looks over her shoulder at us.

I give Sarah a quick kiss and Aether an ear scratch before following Shade.

Ari-Ell leads us into the ruins while echidnas bustle about. It's very much like the Tundra tribe, but with a more threatening air to it. She leads us up a long stairway and into a room at the top of one of the square pyramids.

Inside is a massive room laden with gold, and my heart skips a beat when I see who sits in the throne.

Ari-Ell kneels, "Princess Lien-Da, Princess Shade has come for an audience."

She gives us a disinterested glance before looking at Shade. "Why have you come, Shade? I haven't sent any men to attack you."

Shade smiles, "Must an old friend need an excuse? But I confess, I did come to discuss... sensitive matters."

"I see. If it's sensitive, why do you have an outsider with you?" She stares at Reave.

"Princess Lien-Da, I've traveled far to see you." I say, taking a knee and placing a fist on my heart.

"You will have your turn commoner." She hisses, looking at Shade.

"Please Lien-Da, I believe you will not wish for this news to spread over your court." Discreetly she rubs her wrist, and glances down at me.

"Hmph. Now, what is it you want, commoner?" She glares at me.

"If I may be bold, I would like to make a crazy statement." I say.

She gives a sharp laugh, but stops when she sees I'm serious. "Then say it." She orders.

I raise my left arm. "Mom, I'm home for lunch."

She blinks and leans in. "Come closer."

I stand and walk until I'm in front of her before dropping back to my knee.

She studies the device coldly. "Where did you get this?"

I run a hand over my quills, tapping them with a finger as I do, "In here."

"What is your name?" She states.

"Hero, son of Warrior and Lien-Da." I press the two buttons, the projection playing.

As it plays, her face slowly unhardens and pales. When it finishes, she slowly says, "Hero? This is really you?"

"Mostly. I had to change my hairstyle." I smile.

"Oh Hero!" She falls from her chair and hugs me, tears running down her face. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Shade smiles, and Reave keeps his eyes peeled for eavesdroppers.

"Mom, what happened to Dad?" I ask.

She pulls away and answers, "Your father is... around. Honestly he moves around so much I don't know where he is. But he was here two days ago to check on me."

"How do you look so young?"

She laughs. "Really? Warrior says he can see wrinkles and grey hair already."

"He's lying."

"I knew it!"

We stand, and she smiles.

"So why did you give me up?" I ask.

"It's not your fault. Warrior was always a bit paranoid; he didn't know what the people would think if they found out I created a hybrid. You know, pure blood and stuff."

"Yeah, about that. Why DID you marry him?"

"I met him during a mission for Eggman. He was a great combatant, even better than me. I suppose he was a charmer, because he was hitting on me the entire time we worked together." She smiles at the memory.

Shade walks over, "Glad you sent your subjects away, hm? And the "Outsider" Reave over there was contracted to help him find you."

"Good thing he went for you first, otherwise I would've never let him near me." She says with a smile. She turns to Reave. "Apologies for my behavior. The only outsider I've seen in years is my husband."

Reave bows at the hip with one arm crossed over his heart, "I was expecting such treatment... what we were not expecting were the Nage Clan on your borders." He looks up into her eyes, assessing for a reaction.

"The Nage? Oh great, he's at it again." Lien-Da sighs.

"Who?" I ask.

"One of my commanders, Fear Slogluiganoff. He keeps trying to take over my throne. The only thing keeping him from it is Warrior, albeit discreetly."

"Shit. Mom, he adopted me." I groan.

"WHAT?!"

"He married my adopted mom and helped raise me. He left when I was around two years old."

"This is bad." She paces back and forth.

Reave says, "To quote my best friend, 'No shit Sherlock.'"

Shade steps up, "Can we allow the rest of our group in? With the Nage out and about we must be careful."

"Yes. Do it quickly." She nods.

"Then I will alert our eavesdropper behind the statue," Shade says evenly, and a second later Ari-Ell steps into view."

"Ari-Ell? Why are you here? This is private." Lien-Da states.

She bows her head, "I had assumed these were potential assassins. I had thought only to protect you." She draws one of the longknives from her quiver, and extends it to Lien-Da handle first. "Please, deal punishment as you see fit, my princess."

Lien-Da waves her hand. "It is excused. Outsider, please take her with you to find your friends."

"Thank you, and my name is Reave Nightshade."

"Reave Nightshade? Hm, it is a pleasure." Lien-Da bows slightly.

Reave looks a bit taken aback, but follows Ari-Ell to the town outside.

Shade raises an eyebrow, "You are familiar with his clan I take it?"

"Of course, Warrior gave me a few history lessons. I'm interested to see this man's side of the story, though." Lien-Da smiles.

"It's not a pleasant one," Shade informs her. He shared it at Father's banquet when your son here "bested" me in battle."

"Well Hero, you're impressing all kinds of ladies, aren't you?" Lien-Da smirks.

I just groan, covering my face with a hand.

Shade rubs between my shoulder blades, "I knew Father would never assist him if he lost... however I would like to fight him in a serious match someday, even if I do end up his Second Wife."

"Second? Why you womanizer!" Lien-Da giggles.

I sputter for a few seconds before throwing up my arms. "You really _are_ my mom, aren't you? Packing eighteen years of embarrassment into five minutes, and I doubt you're finished!"

She laughs. "I have eighteen years to catch up to, Hero. I didn't even get the chance to show your baby pictures to your first wife before you got married!"

Shade shakes her head in amusement, "That was me teasing Lien-Da, I don't believe they are officially married... yet."

"Not married yet? I hope you've been using a condom!"

"Ugh, Mom! I'm waiting until I'm married, geez!" _I'll bet my face is as red as my Fire Hero form right now._

"Why? Warrior sure as hell didn't." Lien-Da giggles.

"**TMI!**" I shout, covering my ears protectively.

Shade laughs, and wipes a tear from her eye, "By the Master Emerald Lien-Da, in all the years we've known one another I don't think I've ever seen you having this much fun."

"I've lost my child for eighteen years, and I can tell no one of my husband. Of course you haven't seen this side of me." She smiles. "I hope to share it with you though."

Shade nods, "Of course old friend."

A warrior runs in, "Your majesty, there's ruckus in the city!"

"Shoot. I'm coming!" She reaches next to her throne and grabs a whip, hooking it to her waist. She dashes out, and we follow her.

What we find is Spike getting beaten by a bunch of kids with big sticks. Millie, Mien-Dee, and Sarah are playing with Aether who is just eating up the attention. Reave waves to us as Sonic, and Knuckles try something in wooden cups.

"Lien-Da, is that Mead?" Shade raises an eyebrow.

"Mead?" I look at Shade curiously.

"An alcoholic beverage," she explains. "I heard rumors that the Mead here is quite potent."

With perfect timing Sonic falls flat on his butt.

"Apparently, it's Mead." Lien-Da deadpans.

Sarah looks up, and smiles at me. Aether jumps into her arms as she walks over to us. Shade gives Line-Da a nod, "His soon-to-be wife."

"So you're the lucky girl." Lien-Da smiles. "I am Hero's mother, just don't announce it."

Sarah gasps, and bows to the dismay of a certain pup, "I-I'm Sarah... it's nice to meet you."

"Sarah? Hm, such a nice girl. I can't wait to get to know you and my son better when we're someplace private!" Mom smiles.

Sarah smiles as well.

"GET THESE PUNKS OFF ME!" Spike runs past with the kids still chasing after him, and several welts on his head.

Lien-Da shakes her amusedly. "Children, come here and stop hurting the weird outsider."

They "aw," but do as she commands.

Spike rubs his head, "Thanks lady."

"You can humor me by telling me why they decided to use you as a piñata." She states with a smile.

"How should I know?! One of them chucked a mango at me which I knocked away with my sword, next thing I know they're on me like sharks!"

"They were offering you fruit." She sighs. One of the children throws a mango at her, and she catches it without looking. "Thanks, children."

Spike's jaw drops, "...Y'know, they could have, oh I dunno, yelled "free food" or something!"

Reave elbows him, "Princess Lien-Da, this is my companion Spike."

Spike rubs his stomach, "Hey, don't leave out the best parts man! The Demon of Poisoned Rose, the world's best swordsman, not to mention the only man Cinder ever taught!"

"Never heard of you." She states.

Spike immediately starts to sulk in a fetal position.

Sarah pats his back, "Don't worry, you remember what they said right? Lien-Da doesn't have much contact outside the tribe so she's never even heard of the Gauntlet."

Reave chuckles, and says to my mom, "I think he's got a few war stories for your men, he loves telling them."

"Just a note for you all: you are not to mention my relationship with my son until I talk with the elders. As far as everyone is concerned, you are all guests of Shade. Okay?" She smiles.

"Even I knew that," Spike mutters.

Shade looks around, "Where's Antonio?"

I look around. "Anti, where are you?"

No response came.

Reave frowns, "He seemed a capable man... Hero, are you certain he is trustworthy?"

"As sure as I am that I'm a guy. Anti! Where are you?" I switch into Tail Dolls Hero and use his super-hearing to listen for him.

"Hero! Help!"

"Reave, Spike, Shade! Follow me!" I order, shooting into the jungle.

They're on my tail in a nanosecond, lethal as possible.

"Marco!" I call.

"Polo!" He responds.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

I screech to a halt in a fighting stance.

"Ah! It's about time you showed up!" Robert Knux smirks.

Shade lands on my right, and Spike on my left. Reave doesn't show, probably doing what assassins do best.

"Anti, you okay?" I ask, spying my brother tied to a stake.

"I'm tied up like a trout. I'm peachy!" He chuckles.

"Shush." Robert turns to me. "I will go easy on you, give me the C.E.A. device, and I'll return your brother."

"And if I don't?" I challenge.

"Then I'll kill all of you and take the device." He says simply.

Spike rolls his eyes, "Seriously, do you bad guys rehearse this crap before you kidnap someone? Talk about sounding like a broken record."

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Robert says easily.

"I think I'll pass. Antonio?" I glance at Antonio.

"What? Oh, right." He snaps the bonds and lands, taking a fighting stance.

"How adorable." Robert laughs. "All right then, I guess I'll take the device by force." He shoots backwards, kicking Antonio in the jaw and sending him flying.

"SPOOOOOON!" Spike leaps forward... and then stabs his sword into the ground. He balances on top of it as he moons the echidna.

Robert kicks the sword out from under him before grabbing him by the face and slamming him into the ground repeatedly.

"OW! MOTHER-! SUNUVA-! KNOCK IT-! LAST-! ALRIGHTY-!"

He bends his back surprisingly far enough to lock his legs around Robert Knux's neck, and turns them over so he can smash a spiked fist repeatedly into his face.

He laughs and headbutts Spike, punching him in the gut before throwing him into a recovering Antonio.

I charge forward and shoot eye-lasers, and he counters with his own. Our lasers collide and explode, knocking us off our feet. I slam into the ground, my hair stabbing into the ground. _Uh-oh._

He stands and brushes himself off. "That's all you've got, brothers? Shameful!"

Spike laughs, "I could say the same for you buddy! What's with the love taps? I thought you were trying to trash us, not make out."

He fades out and reappears, grabbing Spike from behind and tearing out one of his quill-styles.

"Ah that hurt!" He smirks, and suddenly sword appears, stabbing Robert right in the gut, "But you know what else does?"

Shade seizes the opportunity, and stabs two Leech Blades into Robert Knux's back.

"Your attacks? Not likely." He shoots eye-lasers at point-blank range at Spike's face, sweeping a leg straight up behind him, his foot slamming Shade between the legs.

Shade hisses in pain, and keeps holding on.

A shadow descends on them as Reave drops from the treetops, blades plunging for Robert's head.

Robert growls, taking a deep breath and shooting cold air at Reave, freezing him solid. Using the quill he pulled from Spike's head, he reaches around, stabbing Shade in the shoulder before starting to hammer it deeper.

Shade groans in pain, but there's a fire in her eyes that refuses to surrender. There's echidnas for you, even the ones who "don't like fighting."

Spike catches Reave, one eye closed from the heavy burns, "Hey Hero! Quit being a dumbshit over there, and kick his can!"

I tug one more time, pulling my quills from the ground before charging forward, shooting lasers and freeze breath at him. He glares at me and turns, placing Shade in my path. "Move!" I shout, stopping my powers and attempting to beat them before they hit her.

She lets loose a cry, and flips Robert over her, directly into the path of my powers.

Antonio smirks and does the same combo, and our combined freeze fire freezes him before shattering him.

"Yeah!" He cheers. "We won!"

I pull the spine from Shade's arm, tearing off my shirt and pressing it against the wound.

She nods, "Thank you... Mien-Dee will heal it when we return."

Spike walks over with Reave in his arms, "And us? I can't have a cat-cicle for my wingman."

"You should be fine, though your face will have a scar."

"I'll warm him up." I make sure Shade is holding the rag before I walk over, switching into Fire Hero. I place my hand on him, and slowly thaw him out.

Reave shakes the water from himself when I'm finished. "Thank you."

"Sure." I stare at the shattered remains of Robert.

Reave flings water from his tail at Spike, "So who was he?"

"He claims he was my brother's brother..." I lean over and study the remains. "If he is, then this isn't him."

"Ain't that a kick between the kickers," Spike sighs.

The pieces start twitching.

"Crap, wait. It's him." I place my hands together, slowly moving them apart as a fireball grows between them.

Suddenly frost gathers on the grass around my feet, streaking for the pieces. Ice gathers on them in bulk, and in seconds there's a glacier in the small clearing. I glance behind me, and see one worn out Mien-Dee.

"Thanks!" I smile.

She smiles back, and nods.

Shade frowns, "In this climate that will only hold for a few hours."

"And when he does, he'll regenerate. I know because I can." Antonio states.

"Then let's get back inside the city. He shouldn't attack innocents." I say.

Spike raises his hand, "Uh, any reason Shade can't phone home, and have Yellow Jacket bring him to the frozen north?"

"Unless he has superhearing, I don't think she can call him." I look at her. "Unless you and your father keep a cell phone, which would be against your no tech rule."

"We have magic which works just as well," she replies.

"Then do that. While I doubt keeping him on ice will stop him forever, it'll definitely be a while before he regenerates and breaks out." Antonio says firmly.

Shade nods, and uses a knife from Reave's hip to slash her palm open.

"Blood of my blood, hear me..." Her weeping wound turns into a fine red mist that swirls in front of her, and the face of Enerjak appears.

"What is it, daughter? I was enjoying some fine beef." He glares.

"My champion just slew one who made an attempt on my life... but said assailant is unkillable. Mien-Dee froze his shards, but we need a safe place to keep them as they are , Father."

"An unkillable foe? I shall be there in a few minutes." He smirks, his face fading out.

The blood flows back into her hand, and Mien-Dee heals it by running a glowing finger on the wound. She sets about fixing Spike's face next.

I turn into Ice Hero and place my hand on the glacier. I close my eyes and take a breath.

_Hey, Robert. I know you can hear me, Antonio sometimes does this._

"What do you want, weakling?"

I smirk. _You're in no position to call me a weakling, Robsicle._

"Whatever."

_What do you need my device for, hm?_

He falls silent.

_Nothing to say?_

"To you, no."

_Maybe a few weeks on ice'll change your mind._

"Doubt it."

I jolt away as a demon lunges at me from the blackness, and I pull my hand off, severing the connection. I pant heavily, Robert's taunting laugh fading away.

Reave jumps a bit though the way he'd been standing he'd had no way of seeing me.

"Just what manner of creature is he? That Chi was so... malevolent..."

"...I have no idea, but I imagine the same thing from Enerjak." I shudder involuntarily. _Note to self, don't do that ever again._

Reave shakes his head, "No, I felt the god's Chi. Massive, and boastful as it was it was nothing as sinister as _that._"

"And that's just my brother." I wince. "My 'father' is undoubtedly much worse."

"I have a sinking feeling that we'll find out," Reave sighs.

Spike is checking out his reflection in the mirror, and runs a finger across the wide scar over his right eye. "...You think Sonia will like it?"

"Ask Sonic." I say. I place my hand on the ice again, this time to keep the ice from melting any faster.

Shade rolls her eyes, and blinks. "I feel Father approaching."

I look up, and he lands, looking around.

"Where is this frozen man?" He asks.

"Here." I point to the glacier.

"He doesn't look tough at all. I'm ashamed of you, daughter. You should've been able to take care of him, if not our champion. Needing me to carry him in a cage, hmph." He lifts up the glacier.

Shade bows on one knee, "In my defense, I had comrades to cover for."

That hurts a bit, using us as an excuse not to have her dad look down on her.

"My leniency wears thin, Daughter." He flies away.

Shade squeezes her eyes shut as she stands with fists balled.

I take a deep breath. "Let's go back to the village."

Shade nods as we wordlessly make our way back.

When we get back, I look for everyone. "Hey Shade, do you know where the dining room is?"

"Please... do not speak to me..." She walks off.

Spike shrugs, "Just got burned by her dad, give her space."

"Okay... Hey Spike, which way is food?" I look at him.

He sniffs the air, and then points to a long building, "Banquet Hall sighted Chief!"

"Thanks." I look the way Shade went, and sigh. "Let's go then." We walk into the dining room.

I find Sarah in there tossing scraps of meat in the air for Aether to nab.

"Honey, I'm home!" I smirk and walk over.

She smiles up at me, and hops up to her toes to kiss me.

I kiss her and smile.

"So did you find this Antonio?" Mom asks.

"Yeah. This is Antonio Slogluiganoff, my brother." I introduce.

Her smile lessens. "Slogluiganoff?"

"He ditched me too." He says.

"Why do last names gotta be such a mouthful," Spike wonders out loud. "I mean, mine you can actually say! Rose!"

"My full name is Antonio Slogluiganoff, Jr. the Third. That's why I let my bro just call me Anti." Antonio chuckles.

"Still a mouthful," Spike complains, and Millie shoves a whole apple in his mouth.

"Hero, short and simple." I smile.

Aether sniffs at my mother's hand, and starts to lick it.

"Aw, such a cute little pup!" She coos, petting it.

He rolls over for her.

Mien-Dee smiles at me, "So your bride is a Bonded, hm?"

"Bonded? What's that?" I ask, confused.

"Those who have bonded with a Werehog, Princess Shade told you on the way in it was a near royal privilege among our kind."

"Oh yeah... I guess so." I scratch my head. "I guess I didn't think too hard about it."

Aether start attacking a roast pig while Sarah watches with giggles.

I watch it with amusement. "Kind of reminds me of Spike."

Spike coughs up the apple, "Damn straight, who in their right mind would leave a perfectly good pig lying around like that? Such a waste..."

I walk over and rip off a leg that Aether hadn't touched yet, and toss it to Spike.

He leaps on it so fast I wonder if he's part Werehog.

Reave walks up to my mother, "Have you any strategies to deal with our opposition?"

"The Nightshade? No, not really. Warrior's the combat expert; he tells me what to do, and that's what happens around here."

"No, and I am Nightshade. The Nage are after me, and as such I will deal with them as they come. I meant this Fear person."

"Ugh, Fear... I've only kept him out politically. He knows that eventually, I'm either going to have to get a suitor, or reveal Warrior." She scowls. "But if I reveal Warrior, then he'll overthrow me with the excuse of mixing blood."

Reave leans in, "Then if I may be so bold, make a claim to the purest blood." His gaze travels across the room to Knuckles.

"What?! Marry Knuckles?!" She sputters.

"He is of the purest bloodline, and the strongest of your kind, yes? How would the Echidna people as a whole react if the bride of the Guardian were threatened in any way?"

"I dunno... Warrior wouldn't approve..." She licks her lips nervously.

"If he truly cared then he would understand," Reave says soothingly. "After all, how would you react if your roles were reversed? That he had the chance to save your son, but had to perform actions neither of you enjoy?"

"...I'll talk it over with Knuckles." She smiles. "You're a very smart young man."

Reave smiles, "Thank you. For the past few years I've had to be the brain for two."

Spike bangs his head on the bottom of the table, and gets up with stars around his head. "Nana? Is it cookie time?"

She snickers. "I'll bet it's an honor."

"To be the babysitter for one of the most notorious street fighters? ...I suppose so."

"All of you, go ahead and enjoy lunch. I will talk with Knuckles." She give me a hug before turning and walking over to Knuckles, and the two began conversing.

Reave turns to me, "Perhaps I should have consulted with you before suggesting it?"

I nod, "I would've preferred it, yes."

Reave nods, "I apologize, I was simply seeking a quick end to pressing matters."

Mien-Dee looks like wants to bounce on her toes, "Perhaps the time of Union has come at last!"

"Union? Okay seriously, I just came into echidnaen cultures, I don't know these terms!" I complain.

Mien-Dee calms slightly, "Apologies. The Union was foretold long ago when every Echidna would be united under the Master Emerald to face a common threat, and then our empire would begin anew under the Guardian."

"Cool." I say, impressed.

Reave raises an eyebrow, "The three strongest, and most influential tribe have female leaders, though Shade is not technically in charge... Perhaps "Union" has a more literal meaning in this case?"

I look at him."Such as?" I ask curiously.

"Marriage," he says simply. "With all three princesses as his wives then the tribes would be united."

"Great, four moms, three dads, two brothers, and a cute mongoose with a puppy." I rub my head, a headache coming on.

Reave raises an eyebrow, "Four mothers? Who...? Ah, you think of Cinder as well?"

"My adopted mom, Shade, Mom, and Julie-Su." I explain.

Reave frowns, "Hm... I am not certain she would apply to politics, but then again neither do you. As far as the public is concerned you are simply one of the Guardian's companions."

"Just seeing how my life's gonna turn out in a year." I sigh.

Spike pats my back, "Hey man, we got your back, m'kay?"

"Y-yeah. Okay." I hug Sarah for reassurance.

She hugs back, and Aether climbs on my head.

I chuckle and reach up, picking him off my head and petting him.

He grumbles, and licks my hands.

"At least you two are normal." I smile, adjusting my grip so that Aether wasn't hanging.

Reave chuckles, "Well Hero... technically our contract is over, the job Smoke hired us for is done. We got you to your mother in one piece."

"And I thank you for your help. Thanks for sticking with us." I say, moving Aether to one arm and offering a hand.

He raises an eyebrow at the hand, "Oh we're not leaving quite yet. My enemies are now yours."

"Plus we haven't eaten this good in ever," Spike puts in.

I lower my hand. "So how do we kill your enemies, since mine seem unkillable?"

"The Nage believe themselves superior because they don't rely on shadows for stealth. This makes them arrogant."

"Interesting... They must be fast then."

"Indeed, but so are we. Simply look for what you cannot see in a fight with them."

"Cryptic. I guess powers would be a great help then; I know I can't beat you without them."

Reave puts a hand on my shoulder, "A little-known fact is that most of my kind are Chaos Compatible. We Nightshades however prove our honor by not relying on handicaps like that."

Spike holds up a finger, "And Cinder never let guns, or superpowers in the Gauntlet. She said something about the fruit of hard work versus natural gifts."

"Well yeah, but me? I depend on my powers because I have no strength of my own." I sigh.

Spike, and Reave share a look, and then their faces break into smiles. "We can help with that."

"Really? Am I going to want to commit suicide at any point during this training?"

"Yup," Spike says with a smile. "But once we're done you'll be thanking us."

Reave leans on the table, "Spike, and I are two very different warriors so we can provide two different perspectives. Between us you'll be able to find your strength."

"Okay... when do we start?" I ask.

"In the morning," Reave replies. "Take today to enjoy your reunion."

"Welcome to Hell," Spike says in a creepy voice.

"Joy." I mutter.

Reave laughs, "Don't worry, Spike was put through hellish training from a kid to get as strong as he is, but judging what we've seen of you thus far I think you can handle it."

"Really? Good." I look at the table of food. "Well, that food's getting cold! Let's eat!"

"Speaking my language!" Spike whoops, and uses his sword to cut up a pineapple.

The meal continues for nearly an hour before I see Shade walk in. She notices Knuckles with my mom, and heads over to join their conversation.

I give Aether some fat from my meat.

He snaps it up, and actually begs for more with big eyes.

"Oh, fine." I cut him some more fat with some meat, dropping it to him.

He snaps it up too, and looks up with a wagging tail. Sarah giggles, and passes him a big bone to gnaw on.

I chuckle. "This little guy's gonna be interesting to feed in a few years."

"He'll probably eat the people who try to kill you," Spike says nonchalantly. Sarah blanches at him, and then looks to me.

"Oh, I'll definitely train him for that." I agree. "Maybe make it a command so that he doesn't attack random people."

"Unlikely," Mien-Dee says. "Werehogs are very empathic creatures, meaning they're very aware of the emotions, and intentions of those around them. They're also quite intelligent."

"Oh, that makes it easier then. I wonder if teaching him tricks will make him feel degraded any..."

"Well he'll respond more to Sarah than you, but he senses her affections for you which makes him so fond of you."

Reave strokes his chin, "If he can sense emotions then I doubt Nage will be able to sneak up on you. Mien-Dee, you mentioned they had venom earlier?"

She nods, "It's very potent, only one in every thousand survive, and those who do go mad as they become Were-Mobians themselves."

"I like the way I got mine better." Sonic sticks his tongue out.

Spike stares, "Your...? Huh?"

"I was a Werehog a few years back when the Earth was broken up and Dark Gaia came out. At night, I turned into a Werehog." He explains.

"Sure, and I was raised by the Tooth Fairy."

He rolls up a glove, and underneath it, is a bracelet with a turquoise gem.

"My Precious..." Spike reaches for it.

Sonic backhands Spike's face. "No touchie. It belongs to Light Gaia, or Chip, as I called him."

"Why everyone gotta be hitting on me," Spike whines.

"Because you're so hittable." Sonic says simply.

"What I said to your mother," he grumbles.

"I can tell Sonia you said that about our mother." Sonic states.

"I'll be good," Spike squeaks.

"You'd better." He rolls his glove back down.

I chuckle and take a bite out of an apple.

Reave looks over at my mother across the room, "I wonder how it's faring?"

"No one's yelled yet, so I assume your idea is approved." I chew.

Reave nods, "Now you have two armies at your back, Hero."

"That's a bit overkill, I think." Antonio says.

He shrugs, "Perhaps not. If your mother is not the threat then we have no clue what is."

"We'll probably find out soon." I say.

Sarah leans into me, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah. Especially since you're here." I kiss her cheek.

She purrs, and pets Aether as he dozes off in her lap.

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>As said before, everyone is owned by someone. R&amp;R, please!<em>


	9. Chapter 8

Tloj: _Brgylrodmfhitl I almost forgot today is Valentine's Day! Have a chapter, courtesy of me, Forever Alone. :(_

_All characters are owned by their owners. I believe all newcomers are owned by HTKWolfe777._

* * *

><p>I wake up and check my watch, five as normal. I look around at the room Mom had given me and Sarah, and note that Aether had gotten onto the bed and lay at our feet, asleep. I brush Sarah's cheek with a kiss before slowly extracting myself from her arms and the bed.<p>

Aether perks up, and watches me as his tails thumps lightly on the bed.

I give him a pet before walking out of the room, closing the door silently behind me.

I jump a bit when I see Reave meditating in the hallway.

"Good Morning," he says, opening one eye at me.

"I was wondering where I'd find you." I raise an eyebrow.

"I was maintaining vigil. Even in sleep I am fully aware of my surroundings."

"Cool. So where are you training me?"

Reave stands, and gestures for me to follow as he leads me outside. We walk until we reach a grassy clearing, and he sits with his legs folded.

"The key to combat is acting without thought, but training your instincts properly so you can trust your body. We will begin with meditation. Sit, do not think, simply be aware. Allow your senses to overtake you."

I sit and close my eyes, clearing my mind.

_Antonio does this all the time, how hard can it be?_

"I said not to think," Reave says calmly. "Let no words enter your mind, only feel, smell, hear, taste, and see. Be one with your surroundings, this is the way one senses Chi, the lifeforce of all living things."

I clear my mind again. After a few minutes, I hear the wind blowing around us, and water nearby.

I feel the grass brush on my hands, the wind in my quills. I smell the cleanness in the air, and can almost taste the humidity.

I sink a little deeper, actually seeing the few echidnas awake at this time milling around their business, catching wildlife or talking to each other. I could hear their conversations, if I really wanted to.

I see Reave's smile, and his lips move. It takes me a second to resurface, and understand what he said.

"Very good. You are learning to press your senses beyond yourself, and become your surroundings. Once you know the feel of chi then you will be able to sense another's presence without the aid of your eyes, and ears."

"It's... easier than I thought it would be. Is it because I've felt them before with powers?"

"It is because you have faced battle, and your natural instincts for this task have brushed the surface of you mind already. I will teach you to hone your skills so you can call upon your inner instincts at will."

"Okay."

Reave stands, and offers me a hand, "A sharp mind is more powerful than the sharpest blade, remember that... though your other instructor would beg to differ. He waits for you up by the foot of the nearby mountain."

I take it and get pulled to my feet. I nod and turn, running that way.

Reave lets me go, and heads back for the palace.

A few minutes later, I stop at the base of the mountain. I tune my senses, ready just in case he decides to start with a fight.

"CATCH!"

I look over my shoulder in time to see a boulder the size of a Volkswagen flying at me.

I do so without thinking before realizing that this probably wasn't a good idea. I slam into the ground, but I succeed in catching the boulder.

A few seconds Later Spike rolls it off me, "Nice job! Make your stance a bit wider though. Your legs are stronger than your arms so use them to brace yourself against the weight."

"Okay." I shake myself off, standing.

Spike picks up the boulder again, and jogs off a few yards before lobbing it at me again.

I widen my stance and catch it, getting buried but successfully staying on my feet.

Spike whoops, and claps as he tosses the rock aside, and yanks me out of the dirt, "Felt awesome, right?"

"Yeah... I think."

Spike pats my shoulder, "Don't need to do a lot of thinking when you're the toughest guy on the block, nobody wants to mess with you. Plus if you can really take a hit you'll last long enough to rip the attacker to shreds."

"Taking hits is your specialty, isn't it?" I joke.

"Exactly, I'm always training," Spike boasts.

"Tell me, are you invincible? You sure don't seem to die."

"Nah, too stubborn for that," he jokes. He spreads his arms, "Do me a favor real quick, punch me in the gut!"

I shoot forward, slamming my knuckles into his stomach.

It feels like I punched a steel wall! He smirks smugly, "I would never suggest Cinder's training, but you can't argue with the results!"

"So... if you expect it, you can take a hit, but if you don't, you get hammered?"

"Oh I learned that Chi stuff long ago so I always know when something's coming. I just take the hits so I stay able, you know?"

"And yet you complain about it."

"Sure I do, you think I want people thinking I _like_ getting hit?" He shakes his head, "Nah man, so I roll how I want. When you got the power you can do that. Some pricks just like rolling the wrong way."

"Huh."

He punches my arm, forgetting about his knuckle spikes for a second. "But I got faith in you Dude, I know you'd use these awesome-beyond-awesome skills for good... Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, just... bleeding." I activate Tails Doll Hero, and watch my wound heal.

"Hey, no powers!" He points at me, "I know what I do ain't as flashy, but that's the whole damn point. There's bunch of guys who'd be helpless without powers so you gotta be prepared!"

"Dude, you stabbed my arm." I deadpan. "I can either heal it now, or pass out to blood loss later." I deactivate the form.

"So what if you bleed a little?" He summons his sword, and puts the tip on my nose, "See this? It used to be white, but now it's red. What's that tell ya?"

"That you're creepy." I push it away.

"That's blood, nimrod," Spike deadpans. Every time I killed someone a spot of red appeared, now the whole blade is red. So unless you become a spot on this sword you can still fight, capiche?"

"Yes, all right? Get back to lobbing stuff at me." I scowl.

Spike looks ticked off with me, "Man, you just don't get it!" He goes over to a tree, and rips off a branch.

"Wait, are we fighting now?" I ask, "I was lost for a second."

Spike stripes it down until it's a rod as long as me, and then cuts it in half. He tosses one to me, "I only know the sword best, but here's what I know best about fighting. Every time one happens there's a chance someone will die."

I take a swordman's stance. "I'm no champion, but I know a few things."

Spike takes a more solid stance, "Well so long as you know how to not die you'll be fine."

...

A few hours later we head back for the town. I have a nice collection of bruises, and welts while Spike barely broke a sweat. I'll catch up though, he's just had a lifetime to get good at swordsmanship.

"Can I heal these now?" I state, rubbing a particular welt on the side of my forehead.

"No," he says. "Let them heal on their own, it'll give you a good reason not to get hit next time."

He winks at me, "Plus why take the chance away from Sarah to let her fuss over you?"

"That seems counterproductive," Reave notes as he meets us.

"That's why I wanna heal them. She may or may not sic Millie on you for hurting me on purpose."

"If anything she'd have Millie attack Spike," Reave reasons.

"I can live with that," Spike shrugs. "Let me get some dodging practice in."

"That's what I meant. Maybe in two years, Sarah'll send Aether to eat you or something." I laugh.

"What's a puppy gonna do to me? Forget what I did to the adult? And I was being nice!"

"Dude, that thing was wild. In a few years, Aether will be just as big, if not bigger, and have training." I point out.

"And I'll still be the deadliest thing behind a blade," Spike counters.

Reave puts his hands up, "Enough. Spike does have a valid point Hero. Pain, and experience are the best teachers. We should let the dice roll on this one."

"Fiiine. But if you accidentally cut off one of my appendages, I'm growing it back." I state.

"Which is why we use sticks," Spike replies. "And if something gets broke we can practice you fighting without it."

Reave frowns, "You said your training wasn't too brutal."

"Compared to Cinder's it isn't!"

"Well, this separates you from my adopted mom. She let me heal, but she cut off limbs." I shudder.

Spike, and Reave laugh as we make our way to the Banquet Hall for breakfast. As soon as we walk in Sarah looks up from her seat by my mother, and gasps. "What happened?!"

"I think I won. Somewhere." I mutter.

She hops up, and trots over to me with a worried expresson as she looks over my injuries.

Spike nods to Lien-Da, "Your highness."

"I see you're training my son. Has he hurt you yet?" She smiles.

"Can't even lay a finger on me," Spike replies, and then freezes. "...Oh crap." He quickly vanishes from view, the door to the banquet hall slamming open.

"...Was he running from me, or did he forget something?" I blink.

"He was running from your mother," Reave corrects. "I've often heard Cinder use the same tone with him before striking."

"I need to remember that tone."

"Only works with echidna women," Reave laughs. "Once a friend of Smoke's tried it, but he saw right through it. He might appear a bit thick, but his skills as a fighter actually rival my own."

"I need to remember that tone so that I can run away from Mom, then." I correct myself.

Sarah dabs one of my cheeks with a cold wet cloth, "I swear I think I _could_ smack him for this... if I could catch him."

"It wouldn't hurt. In fact, he may laugh." I wince.

She folds her ears down, "Sorry..."

"It's okay. It's worth it." I kiss her forehead.

She closes her eyes with a purr.

Reave turns to my mother, "So what is the next move?"

"Knuckles is talking to my sister as we speak. I'm trying to contact Warrior, but he isn't responding, as per usual. The best thing we can do is prepare for another attack." She says thoughtfully.

Reave nods, "How may we assist?"

"You can watch for the Nage and let us know if they plan on attacking us. They're the big threat right now." She says.

A warrior walks up as Reave turns to go. "My lady Lien-Da, we've received reports of "moving shadows" last night. One witness claims to have seen a hooded figure bypass our security for an instant."

Reave freezes, and turns with wide eyes.

"Not good. Hero, go with Reave and investigate." She orders.

"Okay." I give Sarah a quick hug before running up to Reave. "Let's do this."

Reave has the guard show us the scene where the figure was seen. Reave looks over the area critically, and looks up at a high wall. He takes two steps back, and leaps to the top with me following close behind. Reave looks over the edge of the wall, and pauses.

"...Chaos above..." He runs his finger over a gouge in the stone, not much ticker than a pencil.

I study it. "It's been here for a while. They came in at..." I check my C.E.A. for the time. "...11:47 last night."

"Not they... she..."

Reave pops one of his claws, and runs it through the gouge. It's a perfect fit.

"Your sister?" I blink.

He nods, "I can't imagine who else it would be. If the Nage were going after a Nightshade then you could bet the Nightshades would hear of it. As the only one they don't keep track of, it wouldn't be too hard for Crystal to know it was me."

"So she's after you? Or me?" I start concentrating.

Reave turns to me, "Something isn't right though. She was nearly finished with her training when I left, by now she should be a Master Assassin."

"Your point being...?"

"She shouldn't have been seen _at all._"

"So she's either being set up, or she wants us to know that she's here." I say thoughtfully. "There isn't another reason I can think of."

"There are Nage out there who train to slay us... what if she's injured?" He looks worriedly out at the jungle.

"Then she'll let us know. Sit down, and let's find her here." I sit on the ground and close my eyes.

Reave nods, and sits in meditation. He takes a heavy breath, and closes his eyes.

Reave doesn't give any signs at all when he goes stealth, so I should expect the same thing from his sister. I go under, pushing my senses out.

Reave says to me, "Focus inward Hero, search for the source of yourself. Once you have felt Chi then you can aid me. Meanwhile I will search as best I can..."

Find my source? What IS my source, anyways? Time to find out...

A quip about soul-searching comes to mind, but I force it away as I clear my mind. This is so much different from earlier when I was extending myself. I try to focus my senses inwards, but come up blank.

I almost feel ready to give up when I feel something... a gentle, but warm pulse. I search for it again, and this time I feel it. About where my stomach is I feel something... alive inside me, like a roaring flame, and a rolling sea all at once.

I peek at Reave, and see him smiling, "Well done."

"That's cool." I breathe. I close my eyes again, asking, "So how do I help you find your sister?"

"Now you know how to recognize Chi, feel it around you. When you find a spot where the elements of this world combine then you know there is a person there."

I nod, and reach out. Curiously I reach towards him with my newfound perception. I sense the steadiness of the earth mixed with the wind in him.

_ Elements of this world... Earth, wind, fire, water, ice, light, dark, electricity, and nature._

I push my senses out, ignoring singulars of these things and focusing on groups. "...She's near the lake we first arrived at."

I can feel Reave turn his attention that direction too, towards the mixture of Dark, earth, and fire.

"Very good, now let's go." He stands, and after raising a hood that he kept tucked in the back of his shirt, dashes into the trees. I quickly follow after him, but I lose him before too long. He must be going stealth to avoid any Nage out here.

_I wonder if I can do a stealth mode..._

I avoid sunlight, and make no noise, nearing the spot.

I frown, not a trace of life anywhere. I can't even feel Chi right now.

I pause in a tree and focus again, making sure that his sister is still there.

Nada, maybe there's some technique that hides Chi? Reave had hinted at it on our way into the tribe...

I flicker of movement catches my eye. Under Spike's truck I see the tip of a tail move ever so slightly.

I reach to my C.E.A. and pause. _Pass, this time. This person may hear my shift._ Instead, I pluck a quill from my head and aim it, launching it deep into the person's tail.

It writhes, but weakly. Suddenly I feel Reave's Chi again as he leaps from the trees, dropping his hood back as he looks under the truck. He reaches a hand under, and pulls out another figure, obviously female, clad in black with a peaked hood.

I land next to him. "Oops." I murmur.

Reave looks at his hand... it's red. "I was right, she's wounded."

That's when i notice the hole in the middle of her outfit, and the trail of red on the ground. Reave lifts her, "We must hurry!"

I switch into Tails Doll Hero and grab him. "No time for complaints!" We fade out, reappearing in the dining hall. "We need a doctor or a mage!" I call.

Fortunately Shade is in the room now so Mien-Dee is on the scene. We clear a place on the table for her, and as Reave lays her down her hood falls back. She's quite pretty, an odd thought to have now but true.

Mien-Dee looks worried, "It's deep, I don't know if I can do it by myself. Whatever it was it probably ruptured a few organs."

"Allow me to assist," Ari-Ell says as she steps up to the other side of the table. They nod to one another as they cut open her suit, and inspect the wound. They join one hand each, and a glazed look comes over their eyes. Droplets of water gather quickly around their joined hands as they use it to clean the wound.

"Sorry for sticking your sister." I apologize, looking at Reave.

"You did not inflict this wound," he says with a hard edge to his voice. I can't blame him for being ticked.

Together the mages mutter their words in a forgotten language, and steadily rise in volume until they're loud without shouting. The water seems to shimmer under their touch, and as it swirls I see the wound slowly growing smaller.

"Her pulse is normalizing... I can hear it." Antonio says.

Suddenly Crystal's eyes shoot open, and with a flick of her wrist a blade shoots from her sleeve. It's twice as long as Reave's hidden blade with a mean looking hook on the end. Ari-Ell backs up fast as the assassin takes a stab for her throat, and whirls to her feet with murderous intent. She puts one hand to her wound, the armed one raised to attack should any dare come close.

I motion everyone to stand down. "Are you alright?" I ask.

Her eyes focus on me, and I feel like my spine just got turned to ice.

"Sister..."

Crystal's attention snaps to Reave, and she breaks off in mid-hiss as she focuses on his face. "Reave..."

He lunges forward as her legs give out, and he catches her. "It's okay Crystal, let them tend to you."

She lies back down on the table with his help, and the mages set to work again. She looks away like she can't stand to look at Reave.

I quickly check my hair to make sure they actually weren't frozen.

Reave puts a hand on her shoulder, "Why have you come?"

"...I heard a Nightshade was being hunted..."

I point at Reave and state, "He is, because I'm being targeted."

"I am sorry for your plight," Crystal says to me stiffly, looking right past Reave.

He blinks, "Crystal... has something happened?"

She watches me for a minute, and then looks away as tears gather in her eyes.

"You can tell us. We won't harm you." I say.

Crystal flicks her wrist, making several people flinch as she retracts her blade. "...The Nightshades...are no more."

Reave goes still, "...Father?"

"Long dead from assassination, leaving the mantle of leadership with me... a task I failed."

"What happened?" I ask.

"The Nage attacked in force, using every resource they had once they knew we were vulnerable."

Reave closes his eyes, and bows his head, "...It should have been me."

Crystal snaps at him, "_Never_ regret living!" That makes him take a step back as she glares at him.

"The Nage turned? This is bad." Lien-Da paces.

Spike steps in, "What I miss?"

"Reave's sister." I answer.

"...Whoa..." Spike watches as she sits up, now fully healed. Well... on the _outside_ at least.

"We found her near the lake and brought her here to heal her." I explain.

"Ouch," he says, and walks over. "What up kitty cat? The name's Spike, I'm Reave's wingman."

She looks him up, and down. "You're an idiot."

"That obvious huh?" Millie chuckles.

"I think it's obvious to everyone." Antonio snickers.

Reave sits in a chair a bit hard, "So we are the last Nightshades..."

"Which makes you two important assets." I say.

Crystal adjusts her blade, "I achieved my Master title long ago..."

Reave looks up, "Which means you have the right to teach our secrets. We can rebuild our clan eventually!"

"After we deal with threats like Fear." Antonio points out.

Crystal rounds on him, "What did you say?"

"Fear? Creepy echidna boss, who believe it or not is my birth father and Hero's adopted father who left us when we were in diapers, give or take a few years?" Antonio repeats.

"I know such a man," Crystal says. "He was the one who aided the Nage the night my clan fell."

I stand upright. "What?! When was this?!"

"Not even a fortnight ago."

"There's our lead on him, then. We need to figure out a plan to defeat him once we find him."

Crystal closes her eyes, "I tried all I know, he's too powerful."

"But you attacked him by yourself? You just showed us how much more skilled you are than us!" I point out.

"Perhaps, but he overpowered me as one might a fly."

"Still, you survived to fight him again. Was there anything he said to you that may help us?" Antonio asks.

"All he said was an old quote, "Cry "havoc" and let loose the dogs of war." It was said by Julius Caesar long ago."

"That's... maddeningly unhelpful." Antonio blinks.

Reave paces, "Dogs of war..."

Spike shouts, "Hunting dogs!"

"Hellhounds!" Antonio throws in.

"Doubt it, bro." I state.

Spike is actually doing a jig, "LIGHTBULB! Hunting Dogs, like the puppies you'd send into a bush to chase stuff out so you can shoot it!"

"Hm... so what's he hunting, us? And is he using actual dogs?"

Crystal curses, "So he spared me so he could find you... I'm a fool!"

"No more than the rest of us." Antonio says.

"So he knows we're in the city. So what? He knew that already." Lien-Da states. "He knows everything that goes on around here, except for a handful of things."

Spike starts looking her over, "Think he planted a bug on you or something?"

She slaps him away across the room, "Keep your hands off me!"

"Nice one, Spike." I snicker. "Reave, do you see anything on her?"

Reave crosses his arms, "I will not search my sister's person."

Millie walks up, and offers her a hand, "C'mon, let's go someplace a bit private for this."

I watch them walk away while stating, "I thought you could use chi to find hidden objects. I was suggesting doing that."

"It's not as precise as that," Reave explains. "Chi only applies to living beings, and natural forces."

"Oh. My mistake." I apologize.

Reave nods as Millie leads his sister away.

"So... should we train some more?"

"No," Sarah hugs my arm.

I smile at her. "Are you sure? Fear may come at any time, and I want to defend the love of my life as best as I can."

She hugs me tighter, and purrs.

"Why don't you take her out on a date? Already your girlfriend/wife, and you haven't even had a proper date yet!" Antonio suggests.

Sarah looks up at me hopefully.

"Good idea, bro." I smile. "I'll go change into something better." I look at my clothes, covered in splinters and holes.

She nods, and follows Mien-Dee to get a change of her own.

I dash up into my room, and change into a red longsleeve and deep blue jeans, trading out my mud-covered steel toe boots for brown shoes before styling my hair back into hedgehog quills, letting my natural echidna bangs fall down. I walk down and look for her, shining my C.E.A.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, as I understand it this is traditional courting wear in this region, correct Ari-El?"

"Indeed."

I turn around, and my jaw drops.

It looks very much like some weird mix of armor, and a bikini. What part of her is covered is done so with golden plates with intricate engravings. See-through silk drapes from her hips to her ankles, and she wears sandals on her feet.

"Um... Uh..." I blink before slowly reaching up and checking my nose.

Just a spot of red, not too bad.

Ari-El chuckles, "Fortunately we are in the same size. You may keep that if you wish, I can forge another."

"You made this?" Sarah looks herself over, and turns. The back isn't a thing, but it still shows half her cheeks.

"...It looks good on you." I manage to say.

She smiles with a blush, "Just for you..." She walks over, and takes my hand, "Where are we going?"

"Well, I was planning on taking us into town... but there may be a few guys staring at you over there."

Ari-El chuckles, "None here would dare touch another's bride without consent from the husband."

"But not back in Station Square. What places are there to eat here?" I ask.

Ari-El smiles, "May I have the honor of taking the Secret Prince on a hunt? I believe the modern society would refer to it as a picnic?"

"That would be great." I smile.

Ari-El takes out her bow, and with a salute over her heart leads the way to the jungle. Mien-Dee comes along too with a woven basket, picking fruits as we walk.

I look at Sarah with a grin. "Most guys take girls to movies, not a picnic near an echidnaen civilization. I'm glad I'm one of the few."

Sarah giggles, and squeaks as Ari-El looses a arrow from her bow. A loud hiss comes in response as it nails a python to the ground by the head. She draws a longknife, and deftly decapitates it.

Mien-Dee smiles, and sets down her basket. She mutters some old words, and suddenly the ground under us weaves like a very soft blanket. She makes a fire pit for Ari-El to cook her kill as we help ourselves to some fruit from the basket. I watch Sarah having fun playing with some grapes.

"Hey Sarah." I open my mouth and point at the grapes.

She tosses one, and I snatch it with my mouth. She cheers, and claps.

"Your turn." I smile and toss a grape.

She tries to catch it, but it ends up going down the front of her top instead.

I blush. "Oops!"

She looks flustered as she tries to get it out.

I check my nose again, and wipe away some blood onto my sleeve.

She finally fishes it out with more than a little red in her cheeks, and she looks up at me. Slowly she holds it out to me like she wants to feed it to me.

I can't say no to that face. I slowly open my mouth.

She puts it in my mouth with a blush, and brushes a hand over my cheek.

I purr and run a hand down her arm.

I can feel her purring too. "Hero... I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss her on the lips.

She purrs, and crawls into my lap as she laces her arms around my chest.

I wrap my arms around her and touch my nose to hers.

She purrs, and takes my hand. She starts to drift it towards her chestplate as Ari-El sets a portion of cooked snake by us. I'd all but forgotten we weren't alone.

"When we're alone." I murmur before giving her a kiss, looking at the dish and picking it up.

It smells good, I wasn't expecting that.

Ari-El gives Sarah a portion, "As the Princess's Lady in Waiting I have learned many skills. I hope this meets your satisfaction."

I take a bite. _Mm... I wouldn't say it tastes like chicken, but it's close._

Sarah takes a bite. "Hm... nutmeg, and oregano, right?"

Ari-el looks a bit surprised, but nods.

"This is delicious." I compliment.

She nods, "Thank you Sire."

"You're welcome." I take another bite.

Ari-El sits back on her legs folded under her, "If I had caught a Werehog it may be better. Only our most honored warriors are allowed to hunt them, and then only males."

Sarah looks disturbed as she looks down at the puppy gnawing on a piece of fresh meat.

"It's okay. I'm sure a deer will wander close by at some point." I smile.

Mien-Dee offers me a cup of ice water.

Ari-El looks impressed, "For a Mage so young you are quite the prodigy."

"I trained under Princess Shade, and Lord Enerjak himself," she replies. "Still, there is only so much I can do."

I sip the water. "If you trained under them, does this mean they can do this too?"

"And more," Mien-Dee says. "Lord Enerjak could flood large cities with a thought then freeze it in an instant."

"Wow."

"We do not refer to him as a god for nothing."

"I see that." I look up thoughtfully. _Someone with that much power... I'm amazed he hasn't conquered the world yet._

Ari-El bites into an apple, "Good thing he is The Proud, and not The Greedy."

Mien-Dee nods, "Thank goodness no such deity exists."

I nod and finish my snake meat.

Sarah covers her mouth as she burps, "Excuse me..."

I laugh and grab an apple, biting into it.

Mien-Dee asks, "Will you be needing anything else?"

"Nope. Thanks though."

She nods, and the both of them walk off into the jungle... leaving us alone... sneaky women, but Chaos bless 'em.

I smile slowly. "Well... I _did_ say when we were alone..."

She turns slightly red, and leans over to kiss me.

I move forward and wrap her in a hug, kissing her.

She purrs, and then lays her head on my chest, "Mmm... Hero..."

"I love you, Sarah." I murmur.

"I love you too Hero." She leans her head back, and kisses me on the neck.

I gently push her to the ground and smile.

She opens her legs a little as she pulls me down on top of her with a kiss.

I place my hands on her chest and purr.

She lets out a squeak of pleasure as she laces her fingers through my quills. She reaches up with one hand, and deftly undoes one of her top's straps...

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>NEIN! NO LEMONS! Not for this story, at least. R&amp;R, or at least F&amp;F!<em>


	10. Chapter 9

Tloj: _Here's a new chapter for Draven22! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>*Smoke's POV*<p>

I leap, and weave silently through the halls of the museum. The security had been shut down for repairs tonight so there are more guards in the hallways. That suits me fine.

Reaper's Wind, a technique mastered by each member of Poisoned Rose, lets me move around unseen for short bursts. Tranquilizing the guards as I go is child's play. It's not too long before I find the room, and the relic, I came for.

I speak into a headset, "This is Misting, I found it, over."

"Hrm, Me Atom Smasher still think relic in other hallway more interesting." A deep voice grunts.

"Ignore him boyo. Good job, check for traps before you grab it." A voice half as rasp as mine states.

"Roger, what about you Doll Face?"

"Sugah, I been waitn' for ya'll to actually get /started/ for a while now. I got the care on Jade, an' sixth ready, an' purrn'."

I nod, "Good job, Misting out."

I hop between the sides of the arch leading into the big room, and once I get to the top I release an extra burst of strength to fly across the room, landing nimbly on one of the brass pole holding a thick red rope around the relic. I slip a plastic coating over my gloves as I lift the case off. Normally that would trigger the alarms, but like I said they're down tonight.

Lucky me.

I take the replica of the relic out of my pocket, and set it beside the real one before nabbing it. I set the fake up just like the original was. It'll take them years to realize it's a fake, if they ever do.

With the real relic in the grasp of my tail I hop along more poles towards the exit.

"Misting to team, confirm escape route."

"Hrm, Down hall, turn left."

"That's... right, A.S." A smarter voice states.

"Me always right!"

"No, I mean he turns right."

"Just... don't get caught and you'll be fine. Should be simple for you." The gruff voice sighs.

"Thanks guys," I say as I flip into the hallway, releasing the relic from my tail, and deftly catching it with my hand. I glance out the window, and I know which way to go. I bolt down the hall, and hang a right. Sure as sugar the exit door is right there. After seeing the coast is clear I push it open enough to squeeze through, then use Reaper's Wind to make it to the bushes.

"Elvis has left the building people, rendezvous at the car."

"Confirmed, packing up now. Seis out."

"Doll Face out ya'll."

I chuckle as I dash across the road, the cars seemingly going in slow motion as I hop across them like rocks in a river. I make it to the alley where the car is parked. Inside is a blue fox with a crescent moon birthmark around her right eye. She looks like she stepped out of a western movie with her boots, rawhide pants, and hat. Her top just covers her breasts, and has tassels going down the sleeves. As she leans over to inspect the relic the moonlight glints off one of her pistols at her hip. When she speaks it's with a heavy country accent.

She gives a low whistle, "That really it?"

I nod, "Yup. How far out are the others?"

"They should be here in 'bout five minutes er less."

"Less." A black hedgehog a good five ten years older than me with blue highlights slides in with a briefcase. He wears dark blue jeans, a large open blue trench coat, and custom blue shoe-skates. Across his chest are two ammunition belts, and on his back he carries a huge sheathed sword.

He studies the relic from his spot. "Looks a bit underwhelming, kid."

"Hey, where's the other guy?"

Something thuds onto the roof, and the hedgehog grunts, "There he is."

A red bird steps in and shuts the door. He just screams nerd with all kinds of gadgets connected to blue suspenders and a tan T. "We're all here, let's go!"

I lean my seat back a little as the fox, Jane, drives us to the warehouse district. Once there we head for one near the old sewer tunnels, and step inside.

Jane flicks on a light, and I toss the relic up, catching it. It's about as long as my hand, and a half. It's a glass rod with crisscrossing stone making a helix over it, and bat wings on the top. Inside the handle the martial is a constant shifting of purple hues.

"Lady, and Gents... I present the Scepter of Darkness."

"Hrm, thing puny." A bulked out robotic hedgehog hops off the roof of the car and walks over.

"Chill, Atom Smasher." Nerdy says. "Remind us, what's that thing supposed to do?"

"Well according to Echidna legends there are three big deities, The Light, The Dark, and Enerjak the Proud. Before the Echidna Empire kicked off its world-wide dominion over two thousand years ago. The dark was sealed away in this little thing right here. After that they turned to The Light which is why they love their master Emerald so much."

Jane looks it over, "Two thousand years in that thing there? Sounds crapped."

I nod, "Yup, so imagine how ticked off he'd be if he got out. With the last Light sealed away in the Master Emerald the only person left to face him would be Enerjak, which he wouldn't do. Two forces of equal power colliding, destroying them both, yadda-yadda-yadda."

"Not only them, the world." Nerdy states.

"Hrm, Leg talk too much." Atom Smasher grunts.

"For the last time, it's Challenger Deep! Seriously, is it that hard to remember?!"

"It's ridiculously long and obviously fake." The black hedgehog states.

"Hrm, agree with Seis."

Challenger Deep scowls.

"Chill guys," I say. "Now that we've got something that would destroy the world if I dropped it, we should probably put this someplace that's not going to happen."

Jane draws a gun, and starts inspecting it, "Like where?"

I chuckle, "Well I for one would like to see someone try to get it away from Enerjak. He's been happy with his tribe for the last couple hundred years; I don't expect that to change anytime soon."

"Hrm, me Atom Smasher have place in middle of nowhere for stuff like that." Atom Smasher states.

"You ever tell anyone about it?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Just team." He motions to Seis and Challenger Deep. "They no tell no one."

I nod, "Alright then. Now once we get it there I suppose I gotta pay you guys since the knowledge you stopped the world from ending won't do, right?"

"It good enough for me." Atom Smasher grunts.

"But not the rest of us." Seis crosses his arms.

"Alright then, since I'm such a cat burglar I'll help you guys get a hold of a less dangerous, but way more expensive relic. Deal?"

"Deal." Sies unsheathes his broadsword and polishes it.

I toss it up, and catch it again, "Cool, then where are we headed?"

"To middle of nowhere." He reaches behind him and pulls out a white glowing gem, teleporting us all to the middle of a desert with a rundown shack in front of us.

I look around, "Hm... Sahara Desert, right?"

"Hrm, dunno. Just desert to me." He throws open the door, and inside is a technologically advanced secret base.

"It's the Sahara." Seis confirms, walking inside.

"Thought so, smelled right."

Jane stares, "Sugah, what is all this here?"

"This is our base. Since we do dangerous stuff, we located out here." Challenger Deep explains.

"Leg keep blowing shit up on accident." Atom Smasher grunts.

"Those are _experiments_ for better technology for us, thank you." Challenger huffs.

"The explosive and pretty much anything else proof room is downstairs. Here is just where we relax and wait for employers." Seis says, walking into an elevator.

Smoke nods, and tosses the scepter to the black hedgehog. "So since you were so ready to jump on my deal, you got a relic in mind already?"

"Nope. Surprise me." He smirks as the elevator closes.

Smoke shrugs, "Well then I guess I'll leave you an I.O.U."

"Alrighty then." The doors open, and Seis walks past a bunch of nuclear warheads. At the last one, he stops at the butt of the rocket and pushes the back panel, the back panel swinging open. He closes it before touching a button. Whirring is heard before it stops. "There, secure as a bank or something."

"I keep a list of banks I've broken into," I deadpan.

"It's as safe as my alcohol stash then." He states, shrugging.

I laugh, and then my cell phone rings. I answer it, "Yo, this is Smoke."

"Yo Smoke, it's Spike!"

"Oh hey bro! How'd it go?"

"Not so great, Reave's sister showed up, and told us the Nage Clan wiped out their-"

"Hold up, who now?"

"The Nage Clan, bunch of ninjas. Anyways Crystal told us that they killed their entire family."

"...Ouch."

"That's what I said."

"I don't doubt it.

"Right, so can you pull up anything on these guys for me?"

"Just a sec," I take the phone away from my ear. "Hey Brainiac, got any data files on Nage Clan recent activity?"

Challenger Deep holds up a finger. "One second." He walks to a wall-to-wall holo-computer and starts typing. "Nage Clan... Here you go."

Reave looks it over, and puts the phone to his ear, "Alright man, Nage have been hitting a few different places lately. Right now I don't see a pattern to it, but I'll see what I can come up with."

"Thanks Smoke. Hero got here just fine though, and next we're on our way to the Sahara Tribe. Anything?"

"Yeah, Echidnas of the Sahara aren't real traditional. They use guns, and that crap all the time, and even have a hold on a few smuggling routes. I might not be too far from them, meet you guys here?"

"Sure man, anything from Cinder yet?"

"Nada, but she's a big girl, I wouldn't be too worried."

"Alright, thanks. See ya bro!"

"Later." I hang up, "Can you point me in the direction of the Sahara Echidnas? My bro is gonna be headed there soon, and I wanna be there to greet him."

Seis nods, "I'll take you there. Deep, keep an eye on our fearlessly brutish leader."

"Right. See you later!" He waves.

We take the elevator up, and Seis grabs a brown cloak exactly like the one he was wearing. "Here. I doubt you're used to this kind of temperature." He tosses it to me.

I snatch it, and Jane walks up, "I'll come with ya, i wanna see this brothah of yers."

I nod, "Alright, let's go."

...

*Cinder's POV*

*SNAP!*

*CRUNCH!*

*CRASH!*

I toss the last broken legionnaire off the island, and resume my post as the shrine steps. It's been a few days since I was tasked with guarding the epicenter of our civilization. A task that has not left me bored.

I look again at the shard Knuckles left me with, and silently pray for the strength to continue my duty. Yet again this shard pulses, and my slight wariness fades. I look over my shoulder at the Master Emerald.

"One question has plagued me from childhood," I say. "My clan is called the Sea Clan because at the Purge they fled to the oceans... Why were my ancestors spared? In open water they would have been all too easy a target."

The Master Emerald shone brightly in response.

I stand, and walk up to it, "Please... I wish to know."

Slowly, almost fearfully, I place a hand on the Master Emerald.

"Sup?"

I jump, and whirl, looking for the threat, "Who's there?!"

"In here. Hi."

I look back at the Master Emerald, and blink to make sure my eyes do not deceive me.

Inside staring back at me was a humanoid water creature with featureless green eyes and an exposed brain. Chaos.

"Yo. I heard you wanted to speak to me?" He tilts his head.

"I..." I blink again, "...Yes, I am Cinder of the Sea Clan."

This is the monster that destroyed most of our civilization?

"I'm the vessel that almost destroyed your civilization, yes. You can blame Pachamac for making me that vessel." He says simply.

I jump, so he can read my thoughts. I've killed a few mind readers so I know how to control my thoughts.

"So you are beyond reproach?"

"I've been in here since basically the dawn of civilization. You tell me."

I hesitate. "...In all you wrath...did you choose to spare my clan?"

"You're the last of the Sea Clan, right? Yeah, I did." He bobs his head.

"Why then? You are of water, the very method my family fled by."

"Your clan chose to face their demons, and cast their lots with the sea. For their bravery, I let them live." He says. "At least, that's what I remember. Everything's a bit sketchy after Sonic punched my brain a few times."

I blink, trying to process that. "It sounds as if my ancestors challenged you, and you let them live for it... I suppose I carry that same trait, I became strong so I would never bluff, or lose a challenge."

"And I bet you have excellent surfing skills." Chaos quips.

"I have never tried... Pardon, but did you just jest?"

He tilts his head. "Yeah... but apparently it wasn't that funny."

I shake my head, "It was fine I... You can imagine the last thing I expected was humor from Chaos himself. I do not have much experience in humor."

"Oh? Huh, I thought all echidnas were good at jokes... Maybe it's just Tikal... She always makes me laugh."

"The Sacred Princess?" I blink in surprise, "Forgive me... but from a puggle I was raised to believe she had sacrificed her freedom to seal away a great evil."

"Dudette, I was the great evil, and she sealed me in here. What else are we going to do with eternity, make funny faces?" He tilts his head comically.

I feel myself fighting a smile under my mask. "I... see. But, why do you two remain imprisoned? Our kind could greatly benefit if you have truly forgiven us."

"Because- Huh, now that I think about it, I have no idea. It used to be because I wanted to kill everything... but Sonic and Tikal solved that problem." He shrugs.

I stare, "Then... Pardon my prudence, but where is Sacred Princess Tikal?"

"In here. Why, do you want to consult her _worldly_ wisdom?" He seems to attempt to rolls his eyes.

"...Please."

He fades out, and a peach echidna girl shows up. "Hello, you wish to speak to me?"

I bow my head, "Sacred Princess... has Chaos truly changed?"

"Yes. My father, Pachamac, had killed all of the chao and in his attempt to seize the Master Emerald, and that's what drove Chaos insane. When he broke free again, Sonic and I were able to reason with him by showing him that the chao race had survived. He is now a strong but peaceful creature, just as he was before." She giggles. "Albeit... he gained a taste for modern slang and stuff."

I close my eyes, "So would you both wish to be freed? Knuckles is away, and tasked me with protecting you until his return."

"We don't mind at all. I thank you for giving us the option." She bows.

I return the bow, and turn my head a bit when I sense.

"Forgive me My Lady, but apparently the Dark Egg Legion is providing me with ample exercise."

As I release contact I imagine the many ways I can break these fools...

*Hero's POV*

I wake to find Sarah lying against me, purring like a cat that just spent the last hour sunbathing.

I snuggle closer and murmur, "So, how'd I do for my first time?"

She looks up with a smile, and kisses the bottom of my jaw.

"I'll take that as a great." I chuckle. I reach into my hair and fumble for a second before pulling a glass rose from my hair and offering it to her.

She takes it, and tucks it behind her ear with a smile.

I kiss her before sighing, "I guess we should go back."

She nods, and puts on her bottoms again. She struggles a bit with her top, "Can you tie me up please?"

"Sure." I struggle just as much as she did, but I manage to get it on. "Please don't wear this again for a long time." I plead with a smile.

She smiles, "No innuendo? You really are a gentleman, aren't you?"

"You don't need to dress like this in order for me to love you." I kiss her again. "I love you just the way you are."

Sarah giggles, "I know, and I was talki9ng about the tying me up thing. I actually expected you to crack some joke about it." She kisses my cheek, and takes a nip at my ear.

"I'm too mature for that." I adjust the glass rose in her hair and smile.

She purrs again, and hugs me close. I hear Ari-El, and Mien-Dee return.

I take her hand and smile. "Thanks for giving us some time alone. We're ready to go back." I say.

They bow, and we make our way back to the tribe. Sarah looks to the side, and laughs when she sees Spike teaching some echidnas how to breakdance.

"That's either going to end badly, or they're never going to stop." I snicker.

Spike flips back onto his feet, "I swear dudes, that makes for some awesome dodge moves! Oh hey Hero! I called Smoke up a little while ago, he'll meet up with us in the Sahara Tribe!"

I nod in thanks. On the way in Ari-El had explained that some members of the Dark Egg Legion had gone rogue, and recently have been giving Julie-Su some trouble. With this great "Union" prophecy hanging over us we figure we might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"Let's get everyone ready to go." I say.

"Already working on it," Spike says, and dodges to the side as an echidna fails a headspin.

"All right. I'll get my stuff." I walk up to my room and grab my stuff and Aether.

He licks my cheek, and climbs on my head before Sarah can scoop him off. She's changed back into her usual clothes as we make our way to the truck.

We get into the truck, and I make sure we have everyone.

"Where's mom?"

"Here I am." She gets into the truck and sits next to me.

Antonio sits across from me, stabbing a knife into the wall.

"I almost forgot to do that, thanks bro." I anchor my hair to the wall.

"Sure!" He says cheerfully.

Spike laughs like a maniac as the truck roars to life.

I hug Mom and Sarah before bracing myself.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just why do I keep allowing myself to be loaded into this thing?

...

Spike lands as we hit the edge of the desert, and then proceeds to start driving over the sand dunes at top speed while singing "Chitty-chitty Bang-bang."

Antonio cheers wildly.

Aether whimpers before puking on the floor.

"Hey Spike, Aether just made your interior better." I call.

"HEY! THAT'S WHY THEY MADE WINDOWS!" He uses a particularly large dude like a ramp to catch air, and pull an Evil Kenevil over a troupe of camels.

"They also made ROADS for a reason!" Lien-Da snaps.

"Do _you_ see asphalt out here your majesty?! I DON'T!" Spike laughs, and goes back to singing.

"That's it! I'm walking!" I un-anchor and take Sarah into my arms, hopping through the window as I change into Ice Hero. I land, a patch of ice underneath me, and start skating at the same speed as the truck. A few seconds later, Sonic joins me by running.

Up ahead I see something... A sandstorm? No, it's more like a wave!

Suddenly a geyser of sand sends the truck skywards.

"Uh-oh." I spiral up the geyser, Sonic next to me, and chase the truck. I dive back through the window and land, holding Sarah close to me and Aether with my free arm.

Sonic spins through and calls, "Phew! We almost missed the ride!"

"Shut up!" I growl.

"Abandon ship-erm-TRUCK!" Spike dives out of the driver door. Reave, Crystal, and Ari-El dive out with ease, landing gracefully in the sand. Knuckles punches open the rear door, and Mien-Dee closes her eyes as she creates a wind tunnel for the others.

Sonic tucks into a Spin-Dash, and I look at Mom.

"Hang onto me!" I order, dashing to the edge of the truck and placing my heels on the edge. An ice path forms underneath me.

_As long as I stay connected to the ice, I should be able to make a path._

She grabs my shoulders as I shoot forwards, creating an ice path but sliding on it like on a grind rail or something so that I don't trip her.

Soon everyone is safely on the ground as the truck crashes. Spike sniffles, and rubs his eyes as he quietly sobs, "My baby..."

"Don't worry. I'll help you build a better one." Antonio promises.

I look at Shade and ask, "How close are we to the tribe?"

"Pretty damn close I'd say," says a familiar voice behind me. High on a dune sits Smoke.

"Hey Smoke!" We walk over.

"Hmph, this kid is what all the hubbub is about? Seems a bit scrawny to me." A black hedgehog with blue highlights pops up from the other side of the dune.

Smoke slides down the dune, and pats my shoulder before high-fiving Spike. A blue fox climbs over the dune, and looks us over.

"Who are these two?" Despite my attachment to Sarah, I couldn't help but ogle the new girl a little.

"Just guys who helped me save the planet," Smoke replies. "Oh, and don't worry about Jane, she's lesbo."

Jane tips her hat at me with a smile.

"A hot lesbo." The black hedgehog agrees. "I'm Seis Apocalypse. Ex black ops for hire."

"I'm Hero." I greet.

"Sarah," she gives a little curtsey with her skirt.

"I am Reave."

"My name is Crystal."

"I'm Spike, Dudes!"

"I am Princess Shade, and this is Mine-Dee."

"Antonio!"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Knuckles the Echidna."

"Princess Lien-Da."

"Ari-El."

Spike dashes over, and is about to feel Jane's chest when faster than I can blink she has a gun to his head.

"Reckon that's a bad idea pardner."

"But I always wanted to feel up a lesbian," Spike whines.

"Do it on your own time." I state. "We've got a job to do right now."

Smoke nods, "Alright. Erm, fair warning for those unaware, Princess Julie-Su is a firm believer in... girl power."

"That's my sister." Mom sighs.

"Right, also there isn't much tradition here." Smoke shrugs, "Alright, let's go!"

Shade raises an eyebrow at Lien-Da, "Will I be required to keep you two apart?"

"I'm not sure. Be close by, just in case." She suggests.

Shade nods as we trek over a few dunes, and off a ways I can see what looks like a large settlement of white tents.

Seis walks next to me and asks, "So boyo, what is it you do for a living?"

"Nothing, really. This is the first job I've ever had."

"Saving the world? Really?"

"Not the world; I haven't saved the world yet."

Spike tumbles past me going down the dune end over end. At the bottom he goes face-first into the bosom of a female Echidna. I feel like laughing... until I notice the double-barreled blaster on her hip.

_Uh-oh._

I halt everyone and state, "Wait. We've got ourselves an active mine field."

She slowly turns around, glaring at Spike.

Spike's eyes go wide, "...I'm about to die, aren't I?"

"Yes. Yes you are." She hisses simply, drawing her pistol just as fast if not faster than Jane did, and blowing a few holes in his hair.

Spike yelps, and quickly digs downwards into the sand. Smoke grabs his ankle, and hauls him up.

"Julie-Su, meet my brother Thorn "Spike" Rose."

"Keep your brother in check." She glares at Spike hard enough to probably set him on fire before shooting a hole through his foot and holstering her gun.

"AH FOOTSIE!" Spike whimpers as he holds his foot until Mien-Dee comes over to heal it.

"Perhaps you should have put him down for good," Shade calls over. "Then at least we wouldn't have to endure his driving again."

"I'll consider it if he attempts to defile my body again." She says simply.

"Maybe if you put on some pants, guys'll stop." Lien-Da deadpans.

"Maybe if you stop dressing like a slut, guys'll stop paying you for some." Julie-Su counters.

"And perhaps if the both of you will _attemp_t to not see who has the more clever insults we may actually accomplish something," Shade suggests with firm stares for the both of them.

Julie-Su crosses her arms. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"To unite the tribes." Knuckles explains.

Shade pats Knuckles's shoulder, "Julie-Su, meet Knuckles the Guardian."

She blinks before going to a knee and placing a fist on her heart. "Guardian? What do you mean?"

"Come, we need to discuss this." Knuckles says, leading the three princesses away.

"So... what's there to do around here?" Antonio looks around.

Smoke puts an arm around his neck, and mine, "One word dudes... party! It's mostly chicks here, and yeah they like to rumble, but we got us a gaggle of modern women here!"

Spike folds his ears down, "I really should apologize... but I don't wanna get shot... again..."

"I think I'll pass. I already lost a few moral points by looking at Jane." I pull Sarah closer to me.

Seis shrugs. "Suit yourself, boyo. I have a few gold rings that are going to Seis' personal happiness fund." He walks away.

"Wait for me," Jane trots after him.

Sarah nudges my chest with her cheek, "I don't doubt you, I know your heart." She leans up, and whispers in my ear, "...Master..." She giggles.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what kinds of fun we can together." I smile.

Crystal gives me a look, and I realize she just heard all that. Darn cat ears.

Ari-El, and Mien-Dee leave to explore the tribe, utterly curious.

"You know I meant nonsexual fun, right?" I check Sarah's face to make sure.

She fakes a pout, and pecks my cheek. "Uh-huh! Let's go!"

Aether clings to her back, panting up a storm.

We walk around under some cover from the sun.

Sarah looks in a few tents, and pops back out. A lot of them are filled with guns. One big one towards the center looks like a food hall, and some wooden stalls off to the side catch my eye. Judging from the sound of water, the hanging clothes, and discarded weapons I guess these are the showers. Spike looks like he's longing to cop a peek, but instead glares scornfully.

"I hate guns," he grumbles. "I can doge them yeah, but I still hate them."

Seis walks up and states, "Step aside boys." He walks right in.

"...Uh..." I blink. "Did he just..."

Spike's jaw drops.

Mien-Dee walks up, "Apparently here they have a "Look, but no touching" view on privacy."

_Makes sense if your front door could blow open any moment by a strong wind._

I shake my head and sigh. "This is why girls think guys are animals."

Spike slumps, "Why universe hate Spike?"

Smoke slaps the back of his head, "Quit moping, what would Cinder to if she saw you like this?"

"She'd break me in half again." Spike stands, "Alright... I Spike the Hedgehog shall get laid before we leave!"

"Good luck with that." I look around for less... mature means of entertainment.

I see a few children teasing a scorpion with straw, and Aether licks his lips at it.

"No Aether. We all know you'll win." I smile. I spot a market and smile. "There we go. C'mon Sarah."

Sarah follows, and in the market we find other milling about. Children watch one lady carving toys, and another actually making rock candy. One is selling clothes, another jeweler, another books... It's very much a different take on a modern mall.

I purchase us each a rock candy and Aether a bone just in case he tries to eat one of our candies.

Sarah sucks on hers, and wraps an arm around mine while lacing our fingers. I spot Reave buying something from a swordsmith.

I walk over. "Hey Reave. What weapons are for sale?"

Reave turns, a stone in his hand. "Well this store creates customized blades, made to fit your own hand. There's a gun, and explosives store two tents down."

"Custom blades? Hm... That's sounds like something I could use without powers. How much for two?"

"Depends on the blade," the smith says. "What's your style?"

"Hm... I flow like elements?" I shrug. "I'm not entirely sure, I have differing styles."

She takes off her welder's mask, showing her eye tattoos. "So you want a magical blade?"

"You can do that?" I blink.

"Sure," she pulls out a measuring tape. "C'mere a sec."

I hand Aether to Sarah before walking over.

First she holds on end to my hip, and extends the other towards her. "Not much man here."

Sarah goes beet red as the echidna laughs, and start measuring my hands. "So sweetie, do you prefer single handed, double, or hand-and-a-half?"

"Single, since I want two. Could you make them able to be hidden in my gloves or shoes?"

She nods to herself slowly, "A pair of enchanted bracelets, made of metal. With the right spells they could morph at your will."

"Making them combine into a double-hand would probably help with fighting Fear." Antonio walks up.

"Agreed." I nod.

She smiles, and pulls a weapon off her wall. "Like this?"

It's three feet of wrapped wood with a four foot blade coming out of either end.

"Wow. Yeah, I think that'll work." I nod.

She nods, and measures my wrists. "Huh... Alright, now can you tell me what kind of style you'd like for the bracelet mode? I can do anything from thin bands to gauntlets, and get the same result. Go wild buddy."

"How about... two bracelets that can turn into rings?" I show her my ring finger. "Not many guys can say they killed someone with their wedding rings."

Sarah looks at me with a blank stare. The smith leans back, and looks at us.

"...I'll give you a buy two get one free deal. You buy two swords, and I'll give your girl a shield."

"Deal." I smile.

She nods, and shoos me away, "Step back, this can get ugly." She plops her mask down.

I stand back and pick up Aether again, licking my rock candy.

The smith goes below her desk, and starts pulling out lumped rocks. I count, and when she's done she's pulled out maybe fifteen different rocks, a few gems, and even a few lumps of coal.

I glance a Antonio, and he's observing her closely.

She looks down, and crosses her hands over the materials. I hear her muttering behind her mask, and the rocks start to glow with heat.

Antonio raises an eyebrow, and pulls a notepad, scribbling notes.

Some of the rocks melt, and others break into minerals. All the while they float into the air, and combine into one orange glowing ball of molten metal the size of a baseball.

"Wow, this girl's good." Antonio nods, impressed.

The ball splits into three parts, and condenses down into three burning rings. Before my eyes they cool into silver colored rings, and I see small symbols engraved in the bands. On each is a small gemstone, one blue, one red, one yellow.

One by one they drop to the table, and she raises her mask. "The yellow one is for her."

I nod and take the yellow one, smiling before going down to a knee.

Sarah actually drops Aether into the sand. "...Hero?"

"Sarah, we've known each other for the upside of almost a week." I say seriously. "But in that week alone... I've loved you more than anyone else in my life."

"Talk about whirlwind romance." Antonio murmurs.

I ignore him. "Sarah... will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Dundundun! R&amp;R, F&amp;F!<em>


	11. Chapter 10

Tloj: _Couldn't resist the kinda cliffhanger. :P People are owned by whoever owns them!_

* * *

><p>"Sarah, will you marry me?" I ask.<p>

Sarah looks absolutely stunned. Then she starts to cry as she drops down to me, trying to crush me in a hug.

"Yes... thank you, yes!"

I put the ring on her ring finger and smile. "I'm no longer your master."

She rubs her arm, "I know... but if anything happens to me you'll know where to find me."

"Of course I will. You'll be right by my side." I stand and pull her to her feet before grabbing my rings and giving them to her. "Your turn." I grin.

She smiles as she slides the one with the blue gem on my ring finger, and the red one on the same finger of the opposite hand.

"Let's try these things out then, shall we?" I take a step back before raising my arms up and across my body in an X, and the gems glow before the rings turn into light, flying around me like fireflies before going into my hands and becoming swords.

I smile, and with a thought they become Sai's, then daggers, and then a pair of claymores.

The smith leans on the table, "Those are magic so you don't gotta worry about running out of metal to morph. Also they won't become anything you can't lift, or anything other than a bladed weapon. Now, whatcha paying for those?"

"How much do you think they're worth?" I reach into my hair.

"Well I usually charge a lot for quality weapons like this, a couple thousand apiece."

"Then I'll pay a lot. How much?" I pull out a few gold rings.

"Two thousand each, a bargain price."

"Deal." I reach into my hair and pull out the proper amount, handing it to her.

She nods, "Much obliged, come back anytime."

Reave smiles, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Now I want to look at the guns." I smirk.

Reave nods, "I think that's on my route, Crystal is looking for some poison."

I let my rings return to their normal forms before picking up Aether, who was pouting about being dropped.

Sarah rubs his head, "Sorry little guy."

We walk away as Antonio orders from the lady.

We walk with Reave, and spot the gun shop. His sister is currently at a stand just across from it at a stand filled with venomous animals.

We walk into the gun shop, and I look around.

All around us are various pistols, assault rifles, and a few special weapons that fit into other categories. I walk up to the counter and ask, "Do you make custom firearms?"

"Sure, what you looking for?" A male echidna turns to face me.

"You're the first male I've seen here." I blink. "I'm looking for something light that packs a lot of punch. Maybe a pistol that can switch between semi-automatic and full-auto?"

He nods to himself slowly, "That'll take a while, but it's doable. You want two of 'em?"

"Yes. If you can make them able to use elements as well as lasers and any size bullets, that would be awesome." I nod.

He laughs, "No magic here I'm afraid, never had the head for it. I do have some pretty cool tech though."

He reaches under his counter, and pulls out what looks like a glass bullet. "This here is a S.S.R. a Shock Shrapnel Round. Each one blows to pieces on impact, and microbes inside it activate the pain receptors of whoever is on the receiving end. Good way to drop guys fast if you got these loaded in an automatic."

"Sweet. I don't suppose you can make custom clips that can hold, oh, enough that I won't need to reload for a good ten minutes just holding down the trigger?"

He pulls a Gatling Gun off the wall, "Chain fed, holds a few thousand rounds in the backpack, fires six rounds a second."

"Definitely heavy duty." I nod. "But pistols are what I want. Maybe with drum magazines that hold a thousand per?"

He frowns, and pulls out a sketchpad, "Well with pistols you'll have a lower rate of fire, but I can still do the backpack feed for a modified Uzi or something. Here."

He draws up a quick sketch of it, and shows it to me.

"That'll work." I nod.

"Alright then, I can have it ready for you by tomorrow, or the next day."

"Okay, thank you." We walk out. "Now, if only there was a place to purchase power-ups for my C.E.A." I joke.

Crystal looks over with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the lady at the poison stand. The vendor has a long bluish-silver snake wrapped around her shoulders that tickles her face with its tongue.

We walk over. "What's for sale here?" I look at the various toxins.

The vendor, who _does_ have spellcaster tattoos, winks at me. "I trade in exotic, venomous animals. I can sell their venom to you as well. This beautiful creature here is a Black Mamba, the fastest, and most venomous land snake in the world."

"...Um...Why is it called a Black Mamba if it's not black?"

She touches the tip of its head, and it opens its mouth with a hiss. The inside is pitch black.

"That's why," she responds. "For those who get bit that mouth is the last thing they see. Two drops can kill you in under two minutes if you don't have the antidote handy."

"If I were to coat bullets or blades with it, how much would I need?" I ask.

As if to answer my question she lifts a good sized rat from a tank, and holds it up by its tail. Faster than I can blink the snake nabs it from her, and with a single squeak the vermin stops moving almost instantly.

"Woah."

"As I said, two drops is plenty."

Crystal rubs her chin, "I have a Hidden Blade that injects toxins, I'll take a few bottles."

The vendor takes out glass vials the size of soda bottles, "One for both of you?"

"Sure."

"Two thousand rings each, that's about a ring per kill."

I fork over the rings.

She slides a bottle of the venom to each of us.

Sarah looks down at her ring, "This tribe is an armory..."

"Conveniently. Hopefully this stuff will work against Fear." I say.

Crystal puts her's in a pocket, "It will work fine on Nage, that's fine by me."

"Speaking of the Nage, how do you hide your chi like you did?" I ask.

"Chi reacts to emotions, simply do not feel any."

"Of course." I sigh.

Crystal pauses, and then looks at me. "Forgive me if I'm blunt... I wasn't always."

"It's okay. I know death changes people." I bow my head.

She puts a finger under my chin, and raises my face to look at her.

"As I told my brother, never regret living. I thank those I lost for making me strong enough to survive, and in doing so they live through me. The same goes for you Hero."

I think of Chrys, and smile. "Thanks."

She smiles back with a nod.

I put the bottles away and look at Sarah. "So, any shops catch your attention?"

She eyes a clothing shop. "...Please?"

"Sure!" I smile.

She hugs me, and we head over to check it out. She looks around at the clothes, "Oh... what to pick..."

"Anything that isn't as skimpy as or more skimpy than what you wore earlier would be great." I deadpan.

She blushes, "D-don't pretend you didn't like it..."

"True, but clothes you can wear in public help," Reave reasons.

She nods, and looks around again. It's a bit odd seeing traditional tribal wear next to modern jeans, and stuff.

I look around and get myself some T`s and jeans.

She picks up a t-shirt. "Excuse me, where's the changing room?"

"There isn't one," The vendor calls over her shoulder before turning back to the streets.

"Uh-oh." I frown.

Sarah sighs, "Right, the "Look but no touch" rule... oh well I guess." She looks around again, and picks up a lacey looking bra.

"I can cover you." I offer.

"Thank you," she pecks my cheek. Reave considerately turns away while Crystal helps me provide a Mobian Curtain.

"Okay, you're clear." I look around.

There's some rustling behind us, and she taps my shoulder when she's done.

She wears a black blouse with short frilly sleeves, and a matching skirt with white leggings. She shrugs, "I can't help it, I like skirts."

"You at least need some shorts or pants. Just get one, for me?" I ask.

She lifts the skirt slightly, "I'm wearing leggings, they'll hide my panties."

"I guess that'll do."

She cheers, and hugs me. "Thank you!"

I smile. "Sure."

She twirls, "But doesn't it look cute-OMICHAOS!" She goes over to a wall, and pulls down a little drawstring backpack, "I could carry Aether around in this, right?"

I nod, "It looks like it."

She opens the back near the ground, "C'mere Aether!"

He pads over, and crawls into the bag. When she pulls the string his head is visible as she puts it on her back.

"Perfect fit." I nod.

She giggles, "How much?"

"Fifty rings."

I pay for it and our clothes.

Sarah looks like the happiest girl in the world as she twirls in her new clothes.

"I need to get a job." I scratch my ear.

That brings her up short, "I can too, since I'm still legally your slave. You can vouch for me to work at some mansion or something as a cook."

Reave frowns, "And if your papers were to be voided?"

Sarah rubs her arm, "They'd take away my chip, and he'd pay them a release fee."

"No. I'll find a job. It shouldn't be too hard." I smile. "Thanks though."

She pouts, "But I'd like to help."

"You can sell food. I`m not willing to let you be a slave again." I say firmly.

"I'm not," Sarah says. "You can set the rules for people who borrow me, I'll just be a servant. Difference is that I get paid."

I think about it. "Okay, I guess I can allow that..."

She kisses me, "Thank you!"

"I need to get you a better maid's outfit, though. One that won't attract perverts." I say simply.

She nods, "Right, but one that makes me look cute, okay?"

"You'll help me find one then."

She nods, and we see an explosion in the distance.

"Uh-oh. That's either an attack, or Spike just got dumped."

"Let's find out," Reave sighs as we jog over.

"FORE!"

*BOOM!*

It's Spike alright, but apparently he's playing golf using his sword, and live grenades that Smoke sets up. Luckily he's not aiming at the tribe though.

He's about to set another, so I turn into Fire Hero and throw a spark at it, and it blows up in his face.

Spike whirls, "WHAT THE HELL MAN?! I'm practicing!"

"For WHAT, exactly?" I deadpan.

"For an attack," Smoke says like it's obvious. "We used to do this all the time. Wanna take a swing, see how far you can hit it?"

I stare at him. I roll my eyes and sigh, "Sure, why not?"

Spike steps back, and Smoke clicks his claws to light the fuse of another grenade.

"So, is the goal to hit it as far as I can, or aim at something?" I morph one of my rings into an actual golf club.

"Distance," Spike replies. "But nothing crazy, this is about control."

The back of the club gains a thruster that activates, and I whack the grenade in a straight line all the way to the far side of the sand dune in the distance.

Spike rolls his eyes, "Yeah man, I knew you had some power, but just how much can you control the shot. Let's say... aim to the tip of the dune three to the left of that one you just hit."

I adjust my stance and do the same thing again, and the grenade curves and hits the targeted dune.

* BOOM!*

"Awesomeness!" Spike slaps me on the back.

I smile. "Thanks. Your turn."

Spike sighs, "Okay... but seriously Smoke, anyone?"

Smoke rolls his eyes, "I told you, if you want it you gotta go back there and get it! Why would you bother though? I thought you met that Sonia chick."

Spike stabs his sword into the sand, "Yeah but... it's not like that. Sonia... she's a real nice girl, I can't do that to her. You had tons of one night stands while we were growing up."

"Still do," Smoke says as he tees up another bomb. "Your point?"

*THWACK!* Spike watches it sail through the air, and into an airborne explosion. "I just wanna know what it's like, see if I could even do it, y'know?"

"Well bro, considering you still got your V Card I'm not exactly betting in your favor."

"Save a slave. Mine because my soon to be wife." I hug Sarah.

Spike sulks, "Easy for you to say... and even easier for me to do. Yo Smoke, know any abused slaves?"

"What, you think I keep a list?"

"Yes."

"You know me well," he reaches into a pocket. "What kind of girl you looking for?"

"Assuming I know Spike, which I don't, I'd assume someone well endowed and possibly dominant." I smirk.

Spike glares at me.

Smoke looks down the list, and snickers. "Alright, I got maybe eight on this list, care about interspecies?"

Spike snatches the list, "Screw you, I'll just save 'em all, and see if any of them click."

"Good luck; if they're like Sarah, they're going to get attached no matter what you do."

Smoke raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, right."

Spike rolls up the list, "You just watch, I'll be a lady killer."

"You already are bro, I've kept count."

Spike glances at his sword, "You know what I meant..."

"Be sure to threaten a few owners if they remind you of a jackass gorilla." I wave.

Spike nods, and stuffs the list in his quills. "Well... I better wait until the quest is over though, and I better go apologize to Julie-Su."

"I'd say good luck, but you're in the negatives." I grin. "You should buy some lucky charms to get rid of some of your bad luck first."

"I feel an ass-kissing joke coming on," Smoke says.

"Up yours," Spike growls as he heads back for the tribe.

I chuckle and whack another grenade.

* BOOM!*

Smoke looks Sarah over, "Sometimes I just love my job."

"Watch how you look at my wife." I state, slamming a grenade straight up in the air, and it explodes before getting too close to us.

Smoke shrugs, "I can look, but I won't touch. Remember who put the both of you in the same room?"

"She wasn't mine then." I say simply.

"Yeah, but now if I asked a favor what would be stopping you?"

"It would depend on the favor."

"Well you know I'd never ask something that would threaten your family... unless it was a do-or-die emergency."

"So is this hypothetical, or are you asking me if I'll do a favor for you?"

"Hypothetical," Smoke responds.

"Hm. You can look, but touch and die." I spin my club before smashing the ball past the dunes and into the distance.

Smoke claps, "Welp! I'm gonna go watch Spike get his butt handed to him. Come with?"

"Absolutely." The club morphs back into a ring, and we walk back into the tribe.

We walk around for a bit until we see the princesses following Knuckles. Spike comes around the corner, and heads right for them.

"Conflict T-minus five, four, three, two, one." I state.

Spike raises a hand, "Hey Knuckles, gotta talk to Julie-Su for a sec."

Julie-Su glares at him. "What do you want?"

Spike meets her glares steadily, "Could you get off your high horse for a sec? I trip in some sand, run into you, and you shot me already."

"Into my ass." She states.

"So what?" He throws his hands in the air, "It could have been your foot, leg, arm, or I could have just knocked you over, I had no way to control that! Would you still have shot me then?"

"Yes." She states.

Spike scowls, and summons his sword. Before anyone can react he stabs it into the ground. "Fine then, you wanna be that way? I call Trial by Combat, no weapons." He even takes off his precious gloves.

"If that's what you want!" She smirks and unholsters her pistol, dropping it on the ground.

Spike cracks his knuckles, "The name is Thorn "Spike" Rose, the Demon of Poisoned Rose."

Judging from a few expressions of lookers-on, word of the Gauntlet has gotten to this tribe.

"The pleasure is all yours." She states dryly.

"Didn't even flinch," Spike notes. "I'm gonna enjoy this..."

Smoke scratches his head, "...Okay, I'm not betting either way."

Shade steps out of the way with the others to give them some room.

She cracks her knuckles. "So will I. Only the Guardian has proven himself to be a worthy male to me."

Spike chuckles, and then suddenly he blurs. He can't get the best traction in the sand, but he's still plenty fast as he drives a fist into her face.

She takes a few paces back before grabbing his arm and yanking him off his feet, kicking him in the ribs to the ground a few feet away.

Spike rolls, and lands on his feet, "Heh, that tickled." He dashes for her again, running a short circle to kick up a small sandstorm before punching her in the throat.

Smoke taps Knuckles's shoulder, "Just a reminder, who you left in charge of the Master Emerald made this guy a fighter."

Julie-Su plants her foot firmly in his solar plexus, backflipping before shooting forward and striking him three times in rapid succession in the throat.

He chokes, and goes to one knee while coughing.

Smoke's eyes widen, and he takes a step back. "Uh-oh, this could get ugly..."

She disengages, walking to her pistol and holstering it, stating, "Good match. You are forgiven."

He gets to his feet, "Don't... know what the f*ck you're talking about..."

He turns with a smile, and a wink, "That was me playing."

"You obviously have more to offer. You survived three blows to the throat that would kill a normal man." She states. "Your teacher taught you well."

Spike smiles as he gets his gloves, and yanks his sword from the ground. "How's about we get serious? Honestly you've got my blood boiling right now."

"Really? You want a serious duel?" She smiles slowly.

He nods, and props his sword on his shoulder. "Got a place with solid ground? Can't go full-out standing in kitty litter."

"I can." She smirks. She presses a button on her blaster, and it turns into a longsword.

Spike gives a low whistle, and twirls his blade, "Okay then, wanna put stakes on it?"

She takes a few practice swings. "Sure. What do you propose?"

He taps his lip with a sword, "Hm... what can I hustle out of a princess...?"

"She's waiting." She taps her sword against her shoulders boredly.

"...Meh, how about an I.O.U. Whoever loses owes the winner a favor."

"Fine." She cuts the air, bringing her sword in front of her."En Guarde."

"Do I look French to you? Just fight." He laughs, and his word flashes for her neck. They kick up sparks as the two collide.

She turns her blade slightly, breaking the struggle before slashing upwards.

Spike crouches low as he spins, driving his knuckle spikes into her gut with a back-knuckle strike.

She doubles over and coughs blood, falling to a knee before slamming her free fist into his right kneecap.

"AGH! SUNUVA- just kidding!"

He strikes her in the face with a knee before bashing the back of her head with an elbow.

She roars, driving her sword into his gut while sweeping his legs out from under him, pinning him to the ground while punching him in the face over and over.

Spike drives a knee into her crotch hard enough to send her flying over him while he rolls to his feet. "Sorry if I broke something!"

She hisses while rolling to her feet as well. She shifts her sword into its gun mode and firing lasers at him.

He smiles as he whirls his sword in a circle, deflecting lasers. "Reminds me of the first time I did this, only they had a mind-reader on their side."

She charges forwards, her gun changing back into a sword, and she takes a swing, disarming him and stabbing him in the chest before it changes back into a gun with the sword still stabbed into him, pulling the trigger ten times in rapid succession.

Smoke yells, "DON'T MOVE!"

At first I think he's talking to Spike as he drops to the ground, but after a minute I'm proven wrong. Slowly Spike gets to his feet, wounds bleeding slightly since lasers char their wounds shut. His sword reappears in his hand, and when he stares at Julie-Su... his eyes are empty. No emotion, I'm not even sure there's a soul in this man.

His eyes roam over everyone around us, his expression blank. Smoke look genuinely afraid.

Julie-Su doesn't move, her face a mask of calm.

Smoke steps forward, and Spike's eyes lock on him. Smoke takes slow, deliberate steps as he approaches Spike. "Easy bro, there's no threat... no threat... think of puppies, bunnies, all that cute fuzzy shit..."

His words are lost on Spike, I can see that much.

"How do we turn him back to normal?" I whisper.

Spike's eyes snap to me.

...I can't tell when my blood hit the sand. Spike is just standing in front of me, sword raised. I feel burn on my chest, and hear Sarah's scream. Spike, and Smoke both almost blur out of sight as I fall back on the ground.

I slowly put my hand to my chest and look at my bloodied hand in disbelief.

Mien-Dee is by me in a flash, her hands glowing as she sets to healing me.

Off to the side I catch a glimpse of Spike with his sword in Smoke's stomach, sticking out of his back. Smoke groans as he holds the sword in place, and shoots his other hand to Spike's neck. He must hit a nerve point because Spike suddenly stops moving.

I groan and slowly raise my hand, the fur around my wrists changing to cyan before I shoot an ice beam, freezing him solid. My fur turns back to normal as I fall unconscious.

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Oooooh snap! Another cliffhanger! R&amp;R, F&amp;F! If you want a new chapter... just note that reviews are what makes me post them faster, not faves and follows. :)<em>


	12. Chapter 11

Tloj: _Lalalalala~ Everyone is owned by who owns them!_

* * *

><p>I hear quiet sobbing as I slowly come to.<p>

I groan, moving an arm around slowly, attempting to feel out.

A small gasp, and then a dainty hand in mine. "Hero? Sweety, can you hear me?"

"Can you hear me?" I murmur.

I hear a sniffle, and then a warm pressure on my lips.

I take as deep of a breath as I can before sensing with my chi.

The person over me has Chi like a gentle breeze over calm water.

"How long was I out?" I murmur.

"An hour," Sarah replies. "I... I was so scared..."

"Good thing Mien-Dee was nearby." I chuckle. "Did I get Spike good enough?"

She rubs my forehead, "Ari-El had to defrost them both so Smoke could fix him... he's pretty beat up about it, hasn't said a word to anyone."

"Am I safe to sit up?"

I feel her hands on my shoulders, helping me upright slowly.

"Wow, that hurt less than I thought it would..." I wince.

She puts some pillows behind my back, "How do you feel?"

I slowly open my eyes, letting the world come to focus. "Like I died and met an angel."

She smiles, and gently hugs me. "I love you so much..."

"I love you more." I grin.

She sits on the bed, and smiles as Aether hops on the bed. He whimpers as he paws at me."

I pet him. "Hey Aether."

He licks my fingers, looking up with big concerned eyes with a whine.

I slowly get out of bed, standing. "I think I'm okay. Let's check on Smoke and Spike."

Sarah twiddles her thumbs, "Smoke is having lunch... Spike is out at the edge of the tribe, messing with his truck."

"We'll check on Spike first." I decide.

She nods, and helps me stand up, "Can you walk?"

"I think so." I take a few steps.

She holds my hand though as we make our way to the crash site. Spike is crouched on a wheel with a focused expression as he looks over parts under the open hood.

"How's it going, Spike?" I ask as we walk over.

He glances at me before going back to his work.

"Talk to me. Say anything." I insist.

He pauses, and sets a part down beside him.

"...I like fighting...I like good...I like pretty girls...You wanna know what I liked a few months ago?"

"Trucks?" I venture.

"Absolutely Chaos-damned nothing," he deadpans. "I wasn't even Mobian. I ate when my body demanded it, slept when my body forced me to, and killed... so many..."

He looks at me with tears in his eyes, "And all this, Cinder had to tell me. I don't even remember it. All I remember id my sword gradually turning red... and always being in danger."

Spike shakes his head, "I don't even remember almost killing you. One second Julie-Su has her gun pointed at me... the next you're in the sand, and I have a Smoke-ka-bob on my sword."

"But you're not that person now." I insist. "If you were, you wouldn't be here."

Spike flexes a fist, "I was still that way when Cinder broke up Poisoned Rose, if it wasn't for Reave..." He shakes his head, "But it's still me, I am a Demon deep inside."

"We all have demons inside of us; it's how we face them that decides our fate."

"And I try to laugh mine off, what's that tell you?"

"That you haven't faced it." I state. "You live with it and you accept it. That's like letting a guy bully you around,"

Spike stands, and hops off the tire, "You really don't get it man, I've killed thousands of people! Most of them were probably innocents, or people just barely scraping a living just like us!"

"Exactly!" I walk up to him and growl, "It's inside of you. You have the power to overcome that side, I've seen it!"

Spike looks himself over, and then summons his sword. "I don't know if you know, but for us that can summon weapons these are literally our souls. That's why they don't break, and only the summoner can use them. Mine is stained with blood... this is who I am Hero, we can't all be good guys."

"But we have the choice." I say simply.

He shakes his head, "I don't, and the only choice you have is whether to still around so you both eventually get gutted, or do the smart thing and ditch me while the going's good."

"Ditching you would only prove your point. Just because you think you don't have a choice doesn't mean I believe it."

"Well that's _your_ choice," Spike counters as he heads back for the tribe.

I sigh. "Well, I tried."

Sarah rubs my arm, "At least you got him talking again."

"I guess. Let's check on Smoke." We walk into the tribe.

We find him in the food hall. He's not wearing his hoodie so his scars are on full display... let's say he wasn't exaggerating earlier when he told me about them. He has a bloodstained bandage over his gut as he munches on a huge sandwich.

I sit next to him. "Hey Smoke. How're you doing?"

He smiles at me, and sets down his lunch, "Peachy, why?"

"From what Spike was saying, I thought you'd be just as silent."

He shakes his head, "Nah, he can feel sorry for himself all he wants. You think I've never been stabbed before?"

"You sure look like you have."

"My point," Smoke winks. "Plus not the first time Spike went AWOL on me."

He taps the bandage tied on his arm, "When he was a kid he took this arm clean off. Cinder if the only one his Demon won't attack."

"How'd you get it back?" I blink.

"We had some money saved from fighting bets, got me to a hospital in time." Smoke shrugs, "Such is life. By the way, Mien-Dee left you a present."

He taps my chest, and I reach down to feel a scar of my own stretching from my elbow to my hip.

"Woah." I blink.

"A little proof you went toe-to-toe with the feared Demon, and survived," Smoke says with a wink.

"Well yeah, but you distracted him." I shrug.

Smoke chuckles, "Cinder did some kind of hypnosis on him long ago. That trick I pulled only works if I do it... though getting stabbed isn't usually a part of it."

He takes a sip of bottled water, "When Spike goes into that mode he's on pure instinct, there's no reasoning with him. Any threat, no matter how small, is dog meat around him. I guess the easiest way to put it is that Cinder took the "Flight" out of his Fight or Flight instinct."

"He needs a girlfriend to give it back to him." I suggest.

"I've been saying that for years," Smoke says casually, and passes me a water bottle.

I accept it and take a sip. "We need someone to help him get one."

Smoke smirks, "After that little display, assuming Knuckles hasn't taken first dibs, a woman like Julie-Su might go for him. Then again there's the list I gave him, and Sonic's sister, right?"

"Right. Antonio's good at hooking people up... I'll get him to help Spike." I say thoughtfully.

"Cheers dude," Smoke toasts his water at me before downing his water. "So, how's your mom taking all this?"

"I haven't talked to her in a while." I say honestly.

"Then I'd suggest you do. Spike just quit having one princess ticked at him, and in my opinion your mom is the worse of two evils."

"Right." I stand. "See you later."

He waves as Sarah puts some sandwiches in a bag for us.

"I wonder where she is now." I muse.

Sarah asks for where mom's tent is, and we decide to try there first.

We walk up, and I call, "Mom, are you in there?"

Sarah looks up at me, and then eyes the tent for a response.

I peek in. "Mom?"

She wasn't there. "Huh. Where else would she be?"

Sarah rubs her neck, "Um... I don't want to sound morbid, but maybe she's looking for Spike?"

"Why?" I blink. "Her sister fought him, I don't know why she'd want to find him."

"Personal vengeance? The mama bear instinct maybe...?"

_Oh, right. I almost forgot I almost died._

"Uh-oh. We'd better find him then."

"SON OF A BITCH, WHEREVER YOU ARE CALL HER OFF!"

Sarah jumps, "Three guesses..."

"And two are nearby." I run in the direction of Spike's voice.

I see him dodging a whip of lightning.

"DAMMIT WOMAN, I HAD NO CONTROL!"

"Which means you need to be put down before you hurt someone else you know!" She growls.

"You seriously think I haven't tried?!" Spike tosses his sword in the air to act like a lightning rod as he puts some distance between them. "Every single time something almost kills me, or is a real threat to kill me I change! Now knock it off before you make Hero and orphan again!"

"Mom, stop! I'm fine!" I call.

Spike glances at me, and in the process fails to dodge. "ARGH!"

"Gotcha!" She growls triumphantly.

Spike twitches on the ground, eyes shut, "Yeah, you got me, now stop!"

"Mom, leave him alone." I call.

She glares at him before running over and pulling me into a bear hug.

Spike twitches as he shakily gets to his feet, "Owie... Um... None of you guys around here heard any of that, right?"

"Just the part where you were calling for me." I state.

"No, I mean..." He carefully makes his way over, "You think anyone in the tribe heard about... you two?"

I pause. _Uh-oh._

Spike glances between us, "...Silence is not a good sign..."

I look around slowly.

There doesn't appear to be anyone nearby, a miracle if there ever was one.

I sigh with relief. "Too close."

Spike gives my mother a flat look, "Yeah."

She returns it.

They keep this up for a few minutes before I decide to break them up.

"All right, enough. Both of you, drop it."

Spike just sighs, and hobbles off.

"Mom, don't try to kill him. I'm fine, really." I say.

She doesn't look convinced, but nods.

Reave joins us a few seconds later, "Are we under attack?"

"Spike was." I nod at Mom.

He nods in understanding. "I see... While I applaud your maternal instincts Princess, allow me to remind you that he is a valuable member of this team. He hasn't had an episode like that in nearly a year now."

"He'd better not have another when my son is around." She hisses.

Reave touches her shoulder, "As far as I can tell it only occurs when he's so emotionally strained that he retreats within his mind, or his life is in serious danger."

"Well then, we need to make sure we don't hit a breaking point." I say.

Reave nods, and sighs. "So with the clans almost united, what's our next move?"

"Well... We need to find Fear and defeat him somehow. And I'm somewhat concerned about just freezing Robert Knux." I say thoughtfully.

Reave nods, and crosses his arms. "So princess, what's the situation with Knuckles?"

"Everything's floating so far. Sis is a bit skeptical, but I know she has a thing for the Guardian." She answers.

"Oh?" Reave raises an eyebrow with a smirk.

"When we were really young, she insisted that she was his soulmate." She giggles.

I laugh, "Seriously?"

"Yep." She confirms. "I was thirteen and she was five, I would remember something like that."

Reave chuckles too.

"Ah, it's like it was yesterday." She sighs.

Sarah smiles, and Aether hops onto my head with a happy bark.

I laugh and pet him, saying, "You seem to like your sister a lot."

"I do... I really don't know why we argue." She sighs.

Aether sniffs at my mom before hopping on her shoulder.

She giggles and pets him. "I wish we could get along..."

"Who says you cannot," Reave reasons. "Soon you will share a husband, yes?"

"True... But she won't listen to me. We need someone to help us sort this out."

"I will assist," Reave offers. "And I am sure Shade will help too."

"Okay. Hero, can you come too?" She looks at me.

"Of course. C'mon Sarah." I take her hand.

We follow my mother to a tent towards the center of the tribe.

She calls, "Julie! I would like to talk to you."

She opens the tent door. "What do you all want?"

"Parlay," Reave replies.

She blinks. "What?"

Sarah clears her throat, "He means we want to help you two stop fighting."

"So now you need outsiders to talk with me, Sis?" She gives a harsh laugh.

"Let's take this inside." I state.

She opens the tent flap wider hesitantly, but lets us in.

Reave stands by the door, ears pointed back to see if anyone is trying to listen in.

"Julie, this is my son, Hero." Mom introduces.

I nod. "Hi."

Julie-Su blinks before laughing. "This is a joke, right?"

"Afraid not," Reave says.

I raise my C.E.A. and replay the message.

"Wait. So that hedgehog you met years ago-" Julie-Su starts.

"Yes. He's my husband and Hero's father." Mom nods.

"Have you told the Guardian?"

"He knows." She nods.

Sarah smiles, "So now you know you have a nephew!'

"Wow." She stares at me. "So, do you share your mother's temper?"

"Not really." I blink.

"I like him." She nods.

Reave raises an eyebrow, "I noted you have a temper yourself, Princess. A family trait, or a racial one?"

She glares at him.

"Probably racial. Every echidna I've seen so far has one." I state.

"Hey!" Both Mom and Julie-Su protest.

"Except Shade," Reave notes with a raised finger. "Then again with her father I doubt she has had much a chance to express her temper."

"Or she expresses it in private. Enerjak seems like he'd have a temper on him." I add.

"The point is, we let our tempers get the best of us. We're sisters, Julie. Why can't we be closer?" Mom asks.

Reave raises a hand, "A possible explanation is simply that you two enjoy fighting so much you allow it to leak into your bond."

"Yeah! I can live with that." Julie-Su bops Mom's shoulder.

Mom laughs. "I guess that's as close as we're gonna get."

Reave shakes his head, "I know the Echidnas are notorious for warmongering, but your bond can be fully remedied."

"How?"

"Simply put effort into not fighting with one another."

"Okay. I'll try if you will." Mom offers.

"...Okay. Just because I like my new nephew."

"That's the spirit," I laugh.

They both give me a hug. "So you've told me that Knuckles is uniting the tribes... but you never specified why." Julie-Su says.

"Some prophecy," I reply. "He's supposed to unite the tribes to face a great threat."

"Like what?" She tilts her head.

"We're not sure, but I think it's a general named Fear." I say.

"Fear? Wasn't he your general?" She looks at Mom.

"He was." She confirms.

Reave frowns, "So you did have affiliations in the Dark Egg Legion?"

"We still do. Fear made my tribe join Eggman." Mom explains.

Sarah looks sad, "Then we have to help you... get free, right?"

"Right." Mom nods.

Reave uncrosses his arms, "Then we have a target, Ivo Robotnik. If we aim for him then we'll find our other targets soon enough."

"Right." We nod.

Reave smirks, "So I propose you allow us assassins to do what we do best. The Nightshades are without purpose as of late, it will do Crystal some good to put her skills to use."

"Do you want pay? I can pay you." Mom offers.

Reave turns his arm over, and eyes the blade on his wrist. "...Or perhaps you can help us another way. With the Echidnas becoming one again, will there be a place for assassins among you?"

"Most likely. An advanced scouting force would help for an army." Julie-Su nods.

Reave smirks, "Then there will be a haven for our rebirth, and naturally the echidnas would assist with the destruction of the Nage?"

"Yes." They nod.

Reave smiles, and puts out a hand, "Then as the only son of the Nightshades, our blades are yours."

Mom shakes his hand with a smile. "So how will we infiltrate?" She asks.

Reave adjusts his blades, "First we need to know where we will attack, and devise a plan from there. If we cross-reference Legion activity with Nage activity then we should find our target."

"Right. I'll see what my troops can dig up." Mom leaves the tent.

Sarah takes my hand, and hugs me.

"Well, things are going to get exciting again real soon." I state, hugging her back.

She smiles, and looks down at her ring. "And this time I'm ready."

Reave looks to Juilie-Su, "Where is Knuckles?"

"With Shade. I think they're shopping." She responds.

Reave nods, and leaves the room.

Aether jumps up on Julie-Su, climbing up on her head.

Julie-Sa smiles. "This little guy's an active one, isn't he?"

Aether starts licking her face.

She giggles and pets him.

Sarah smiles, and leans into me. "What now?"

I check my watch. "It's almost dinner time. I say we eat something and turn in."

She nods, and collects Aether before we head out.

I pull her close and smile.

She looks up at me, "You know... I think meeting Smoke was the best decision either of us made. Just look at everything that's happened since then."

"Yeah. I would've never had met you or Mom. I'd probably be dead right now if it weren't for him. And you." I kiss her cheek.

She purrs, "Me too... Having Millie around was the only thing that kept me from..." She shudders, unwilling to finish that sentence.

"I know. But we have each other now. I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again." I promise.

She take my hand gently, "I know... I know..."

"Just want to make sure." I chuckle.

We eventually make our way back to the food hall, and I see Crystal sitting on one of the tables... smiling, especially when she spots me.

We walk over. "Hey Crystal, what's up?" I greet.

He gives me the traditional Echidna salute. "As I understand it my brother, and I are being welcomed into the new empire your mother is building."

"Yeah." I nod.

Crystal hugs me, "Then I have a place in this world again. I could not be happier."

"You're welcome?" I smile.

She nods, and steps aside. I spot Spike across the room who waves with a smile. He trots over, and hugs me, "I love you man! Soon we'll be bros-!"

He wisely chooses to back off when Crystal puts a blade to his nose.

"What do you mean by that?" I tilt my head.

Spike has his hands up in surrender, "W-well... here pretty soon everyone's gonna be one big clan, right? Well that includes Cinder. Blood or no she did raise me."

Reave looks up from a scroll he's reading. "I've actually studied this society, and in the Old Empire it wasn't uncommon for families to adopt non-echidnas."

"Cool. Now all we need is to get you a girl!"

Spike thumps his chest with a fist, "You kidding? After having all three Princesses shaking in their boots, plus possibly Knuckles, what girls here won't be going for_ this_ handsome hedgehog?"

"They'll look far and wide for you, all right; getting them to stick around once they get to know you is the challenge." I smile.

"Hey!" He socks me in the arm with the side of his fist, "I dare ya to say that again!"

Reave goes back to his scroll, "Let us not forget you gave the resident princess some battle scars, though if they affect her reproductive organs there will be problems."

"Oh yeah, check it!" Spike takes off his shirt so I can see the scars from his battle with Julie-Su. "First the eye, now this! Up till I met you no one was able to lay a scratch on me! Thanks for making it fun dude."

"You stabbed me." I deadpan. "A better thanks would've been to not do that."

"No I didn't," Spike taps the side of his fist. "See? No spikes there- Oh... Right, well technically that was a slash, not a stab." He pokes me in the chest.

"It's hard to tell when you're flatlining."

Spike folds his ears back, "Well at least you're still here to bitch about it..."

"That, I am." I punch his arm. "Hopefully, you'll attack the opponent next time instead of an ally."

"Eh, it kinda depends on who's stupid enough to move, or make a sound." Spike rubs his head, "Or better yet I can just fight like I am now, and just NOT go Demon!"

"Let's do that." I agree.

He smiles, and then slinks off to raid the buffet.

Mien-Dee trots over, and salutes me. "I'm glad to see you're well again. Ari-El, and I have been watching the border as best we can for Legion activity, and left a few traps for them."

"Sweet, thanks!" I smile.

She smiles back, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Nummy-nummy!" Smoke holds a roasted scorpion on a stick in front of my face.

"No, thanks!" I smile.

"Suit yourself," Smoke crunches on it, and I swear Sarah goes green in the face.

"C'mon. Let's get dinner." I lead her into the buffet line.

She groans, "Please no bugs..."

"I promise." I snicker.

She shakes her head to ward off the sickness before we get to the buffet. Looks like the cooks have an Asian theme tonight.

I grab some rice and eggrolls before sitting down and eating.

She has some Chao Mien with General Tsao chicken.

After our meal, we check out the shops again before going to our tent.

She stretches, and starts folding her clothes into the new suitcase she bought. She smiles when she picks up her outfit from the Amazon Tribe, but just packs it away.

I walk up from behind and wrap her in a hug, kissing her cheek and purring, "I have to be the luckiest guy in the world..."

She purrs right back as she leans into me. "I think you have it backwards."

"Do I?" I nuzzle my cheek against hers.

"Mm-hm..." she turns in my arms, and pulls me down for a kiss.

I laugh and sit down on our bed, placing her in my lap and kissing her on the lips.

She purrs, and rubs my chest, "I love you Hero."

I smile. "There's only the two of us here... Why don't you prove it?"

She smiles, and gently pushes me onto my back, crawling over the top of me...

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>No lemons! :3<em>


	13. Chapter 12

Tloj: _Forgot to post on the weekend! ...Sorry? ^^;_

* * *

><p>I wake up to a purr, and I snuggle closer to Sarah with a content sigh.<p>

She's still asleep, but hanging on me like a curtain. A warm, soft, purring curtain.

I kiss her forehead and smile running my hand through her hair and stopping on her cheek.

She lets out a quiet moan, and slowly opens her eyes. "...Good Morning."

"Morning, Beautiful." I kiss her lips and purr.

She hugs me gently around the neck before letting me go.

I slide out of bed and pull my clothes on, handing her hers before scratching Aether behind the ears.

The puppy wakes up with the cutest yawn one can make with a mouth full of needle sharp teeth. He looks up at me sleepily, but his tail thumps the bed.

"Hey buddy." I murmur with a smile.

He yips at me, and hops off the bed as Sarah climbs out.

I walk over and caress her body for a few seconds before saying, "Hopefully Mom got the locations last night."

She purrs, and sets her hands over mine as they move, "Mm-hm..."

"I wonder if there's a private shower for us." I continue.

She smiles and looks around, "If only I'd bought a robe..."

I look around too before smiling. "Be right back." I turn Tails Doll and zip out, returning a few seconds later with a cotton robe.

She takes it, and kisses me on the cheek, "Thank you." She ties it around herself as we head for the showers with a change of clothes for each of us.

I take a look around. _For being kind of late in the morning, there sure is a lack of people roaming around..._

Sarah looks up as Aether climbs on my head. "What's wrong?"

"It's almost nine. I'm amazed there aren't that many people around." I blink.

Sarah looks around too, "...Weird..."

Aether has his ears perked, eyes scanning for trouble.

Antonio walks out of a tent. "Oh, hey bro!"

"Hey. Where's everybody?" I ask.

"This place is pretty modernized. Pretty much everyone wakes up around ten." Antonio explains.

_Oh, well that makes sense._

"Thanks bro."

He waves and walks away.

We walk into the showers, and I look around before switching to Ice Hero, creating a wall of opaque ice at all openings.

Sarah smirks as she tosses the robe on one of the sides, and turns towards me.

I pull off my clothes and smile back.

She rubs my back with one hand as she starts the water.

I grab some soap from my hair and start lathering it.

Sarah snickers, and puts her hands in my hair, "What all do you keep up here?" She raises an eyebrow as she removes a rubber duck.

"Just some stuff." I smile, rubbing the soap onto her arms.

She purrs, and guides my hands to her chest.

I smile and give them a squeeze.

She stretches up for a kiss, and lathers some soap on my back.

I lather soap on her chest before moving on to her back.

As I do she nuzzles into my neck, and I feel her purring on my chest.

I smile more, lathering while slowly moving down.

I chuckle when I feel her tail wagging on my hand.

"I can't wait to go home and do this." I murmur, moving to her legs.

She nods against my chest, "Me too."

I go to my knees and lather her legs and feet. "I wonder if you're ticklish?" I start tickling her feet.

She squeaks, and squirms, "Ah! Stop it!"

"You're too cute for me to stop!" I laugh and move up her leg continuing to tickle her.

She puts her hands on my head like she's trying to push me away, and squirms to get out of my grip.

I let her go and wrap her in a hug with a chuckle.

She smacks my chest, "Meanie! I _will_ get you back for that."

"I know you will." I kiss her before continuing to lather her.

She relaxes into me, almost going limp with a happy sigh. "Mmm... I love you Hero."

"I love you too, Sarah." I stand and pull shampoo from my hair, pouring some into my hand before moving on to her hair.

She purrs even deeper, obviously enjoying me spoiling her like this. Frankly she deserves it, and I can make a list of reasons why. One of which is the way she's lathering my back just above my tail.

I purr and murmur, "Am I the first guy you've taken a shower with?"

She nods, "Uh-huh... it's heavenly..."

"I'm glad I get to hear an angel say so." I smile.

She snickers, and kisses me before dumping some water over the both of us.

I shake water out of my hair and laugh.

She laughs right along with me as we finish up. As we towel off she reminds me about the gun I ordered yesterday.

I nod and we put on our clothes before I change into Fire Hero and melt the ice walls.

When we get to the stand the guy who runs it is binging coffee as he works on a metal backpack.

"Hi, are you finished with my guns?" I ask.

He looks over, and yawns. "Yeah, it was an all-nighter for me, but I got them finished- DAMN IT!" He catches two gold bracelets with a triangular piece on each before they hit the ground. He heaves a sigh of relief before setting them on a shelf.

I tilt my head. "Okay... How much do I owe you?"

"Um... Just a sec, let's make sure you actually like it. I got a target range to the north."

"All right, lead the way."

He nods, and hands me the gun. To his word it's an Uzi with a backpack. He lets me feel it before he loads it, and I'm surprised at how light it is. Even when he loads the pack with bullets, and shows me how to load the feed into the gun I'm sure I could run a marathon with this thing without needing my watch.

"You made two, right?" I aim down sights before nodding.

"Sort of," he yawns. "Those bracelets over there are a prototype on the B.M. a friend of mine slipped me. I can make you basically a wrist piece that shoots just as well as this thing."

"Cool. So where can I test it?"

"About... a mile north." His eyes start to droop, and he downs the rest of his coffee.

"How about I leave something here to ensure I come back and not steal this thing, and you take a nap?" I offer.

He waves a hand, "I trust you man, any friend of the princesses... is... a friend... of..." He dozes off in his chair.

I smile and reach in, pouring him another cup of coffee before motioning to Sarah and walking north.

She follows, and Aether hops off her back to challenge a rattlesnake on the way there.

He's halfway through eating it by the time we come to a long range of targets.

I smile and load the Uzi, aiming down the range. I aim down sights and fire a burst, destroying a target. "Wow, pretty powerful for an Uzi." I whistle.

"It must be the bullets," Sarah reasons. "All those fragments..."

"Yeah." I charge down the range, destroying targets as fast as I see them. I flip over a wall, spraying on my way down, before continuing forward.

Sarah watches in awe, but Aether doesn't pay me any attention.

I throw the gun into the air and catch it with my left hand, letting the ring in my right hand become a sword. I run through a second course, this time using them in tandem to destroy every target even more efficiently.

Sarah claps, and calls up her shield to deflect some flying material.

I land and walk back, nodding. "This is great!"

Her shield collapses back into a ring, and she nods, "That was fun to watch too!"

Aether burps, and looks up at me with his tail wagging.

"Aether, we need to get you some specialized dog food or something." I state, putting the Uzi in my hair as my sword changes back.

He groans as he rolls on his back for a belly rub. Sarah obliges with a giggle, "Silly puppy."

I smile. "Let's go back and pay for this."

She nods, and scoops up the little Werehog. We find the man just as alert as he was when we last dropped by.

"You awake dude?" I nudge him.

He snorts, and sits up. "Yeah?"

"I'll purchase it and the bracelet." I smile.

He nods, and passes me one of the gold bracelets from earlier. He blinks, and shakes his head before taking it back. "Sorry, last time I do an all-nighter..."

"It's okay. How much do you want for these?" I ask.

"Um... *yawn* Three thousand?"

I hand him the money. "Good night man. Thanks for the work."

He nods, and passes out after pocketing the bottle of rings.

I laugh before we walk away.

Sarah runs a finger over her ring, "..."

"Something wrong?" I move closer and pull her into a one-arm hug.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" I tilt my head.

"Stuff." She looks to the side.

"You can tell me. I'm here for you." I kiss her cheek.

She smiles, "Can I keep a few thoughts for myself?"

I frown. "If that's what you want. Just... don't let it come between us, okay?"

_Funny how I'm saying this, but I haven't even told her the truth as to how Chrys died._

"Oh it won't," she assures me. "I promise, this is just personal to me."

"I understand." I smile.

She looks down at her ring. "...Okay, it just... if my father weren't a total dick I'd have wanted him to be there, leading me down the aisle."

I frown. "I take it your father wasn't that great?"

I then remember what Millie had said. "Oh, right. Sorry."

She smiles, "Well... once we find your dad maybe he can replace mine?"

"That may work." I smile. "Let's find the others."

She nods, and they head for the breakfast hall.

Everyone is eating and joking around when we walk in.

Reave waves, "Man of the hour! Have you seen Antonio by chance? He, and Millie took off a while ago, and we haven't seen them yet."

"Just this morning before nine." I blink.

Crystal taps her chin, "I think he was going to have a look at the firearms, and other weapons shops."

"We were just there, and we didn't see them." I tilt my head.

Spike smirks, "Maybe they're making out, and stuff."

"We totally were." Antonio walks in. "It was awesome."

Mille elbows him with a smirk. I notice she's wearing the bracelets from the gun shop.

Antonio snickers. "Anyways, check out what I got!" He flicks his wrists, and daggers came out. "I bought some of those magic weapons! I now have unlimited daggers!"

Sarah taps the bracelets, "How do these work?"

Seis walks in. "Like my sword, only more liquid." He unsheathes his broadsword and does a cool swirl jump, the sword transforming into a huge shotgun. He lands and spins it around, and it shifts back into a broadsword before he sheathes it.

"Yeah, like that." Antonio confirms.

Mille holds up her wrists, "Whoever came up with these was a genius. Basically a wrist-mounted cross between a shotgun, and a rocket launcher."

"I thought the guy that made guns didn't use magic." I blink.

"Nope," she clarifies. "Just cold steel science. Check this!" She balls her fists, and I watch as the bracelet uncollapse into gauntlets with muzzles over her index knuckles. She jerks her hand back, and it cocks like a shotgun, and when she punches the air it obliterates a nearby table.

"Woah." I say, impressed.

She smirks, and collapses the weapons back into bracelets. "These are gonna go real good with my kickboxing."

"I'll bet." I nod. I look around. "Is Mom here?"

Spike jerks a thumb over to where Knuckles, and the three clan leaders sit eating.

"Thanks." I walk over. "Hey Mom, did you find the routes?"

"Yes. I'm letting Reave study them." She nods.

"Smoke is helping his compare it to the Nage's movements," Shade fills in. "Between the two of them we should have a battle plan within the next few hours or less."

"Good." I turn to my friends. "Pack up and get ready to go." I call.

"Can we finish eating first?" Spike waves a fork in the air.

"After you eat." I add.

Sarah smirks, and starts feeding Aether some bacon.

I grab some food and sit next to her, offering Aether a slice of ham.

He snaps it up without further prompting.

I pet him as I bite into a piece of bacon.

Reave points on a map, and taps it. Smoke sticks a pin in it, "That's one, but I see at least three other places, and we haven't even been over half of this stuff."

Reave rubs his chin, "How to narrow it down?"

"Well, if we had some idea what this guy wants that'd help. I'll call Cinder up, see if she's got any legionnaires in talking condition."

...

*Cinder's POV*

Cinder smashes the head of a legionnaire with a knee before tossing him into a comrade. Her phone rings, and she answers it by slipping it into her mask so her hands are free. "Hello?"

"S'up Cinder?"

"Smoke, I'm busy."

"So I can hear, can you leave one or two of them alive? We could use some inside info."

"I'll see what I can do."

"And a left! And another kick!" Chaos cheers from inside the Master Emerald.

I elbow one in the face as I whirl to put him in a headlock, "Yes, thank you Chaos."

"Never took you for the religious type Cinder."

"Shut up Smoke, you want a prisoner or not?"

"Punch one between the eyes! It's excruciating!" Chaos jumps up and down, wanting very much to be part of the action.

I roll my eyes, and knock this one out before kicking another off the edge of the island.

"Finally, the last one."

Tikal claps politely as Chaos seems to pout, "Aw, it's over."

I say into the phone, "One legionnaire ready... and is Knuckles returning anytime soon? He has a few friends here who miss him."

"Just a sec, YO KNUCKLES! PHONE FOR YOU DUDE!"

"Hello?" Knuckles comes on.

"Knuckles, are you returning home at some point? While I enjoy the extensive training your comrades here would like to join us in the modern world."

"Who?" He asks, confused.

"Princess Tikal, and Chaos." I glance at them.

"They're awake?! I thought they disappeared!" He says, astounded.

"I can vouch they definitely did not... and apparently Chaos is quite fond of modern slang."

"I need to talk to Vector about that..." He mutters. "I'll stop by."

I nod, "Thank you."

I disconnect the line, and turn to the Master Emerald. "Knuckles is going to return here at some point. Apparently he did not know you were in there."

"Of course he didn't." Chaos sighs.

I touch the emerald, "Calm yourselves, I am certain you will be free soon. _You_ on the other hand are another story." I pick up a decent sized rock, and hurl it at the back of the head of the legionnaire who had been feigning unconsciousness. He's not pretending anymore.

Chaos cheers again. "Two points!"

...

*Hero's POV*

Spike fixed his truck, and we went to Angel Island because Knuckles wanted to.

I hop out and stretch my legs.

"The ride was much smoother that time," Sarah notes.

"Well I already tried to kill Hero once in the last twenty-four hours, it's kinda out of my system now."

"I'm glad for that." I smile.

Knuckles hops out. "Go ahead and go to the altar. I'll meet you there." He dashes into the forest.

Spike hops out, "Gonna see my mommy!"

"I thought she hated you calling her that." I say.

"So what? She's my mom," Spike says proudly, and dashes after Knuckles.

I shrug. "Let's go to the altar, then."

When we get there the ground is littered with black cloaks, and robotic parts. Shade eyes it warily, "By my father, what happened here?"

"A party that we missed." Seis grunts, kicking one of the limbs.

*POW!*

Spike soars through the air, and lands at my feet. "...Stewardess, there's a man on the wing of this plane."

I look the way he came and create a sword, just in case.

It's just Cinder, cracking her knuckles. She eyes our company, and then they settle on the princesses. She walks over, and salutes them. "Royalty of mine people, this is an honor."

They return the salute.

"So you're Spike's mother? Glad to see you keep him in check." Julie-Su states.

Cinder removes her mask so they can see the annoyed expression. "One might loosely say I adopted him, of a sort... All I did was teach him to survive."

Shade chuckles, "Well you did a good job of that, he survived an attack from Lien-Da."

Cinder pales, and turns her eyes downwards, "I apologize for the offense... whatever he committed."

"I apologize for making him almost kill Hero." Julie-Su nods.

Cinder snaps her head to Spike, "You... _what?_"

Spike pales to pure white, and tries to leap off the cliff. Cinder is there before anyone has time to register it, and grabs him by the ankle.

Spike is crying now. "I don't want my mommy... I don't want my mommy..."

"I'm all right though." I say quickly.

"Yes, I can see... Spike what happened to your face?"

"Uh... got hit with laser vision?"

"And the scars on your chest?"

"Julie-Su."

Cinder nods with understanding, and almost casually tosses him into a tree behind her. "So that's what happened..."

"Hopefully he won't make a habit of tripping into a girl's ass." Julie-Su states.

"It was sandy," Spike whines.

"Again, I apologize," Cinder says with a bow.

"It's all right." She sighs.

Knuckles walks up to Cinder and says, "Could I have that piece back? I need it to release them."

Cinder hands him the shard, "Thank you for trusting me to this extent Knuckles."

"You're welcome." He nods before going back into the forest.

Smoke drags over a legionnaire, "This one is still more or less intact so I'm guessing this is our friend?"

Cinder nods. Crystal pulls a vial from her pocket, "I bought this in Julie-Su's tribe. Venom from the duck-billed platypus. Nonlethal, but it targets the nerves that register pain, and causes massive swelling."

Reave blinks, "I didn't know they were venomous."

"The males have a sting on their hind feet," Crystal explains.

"Odds are, he's not going to talk to me." Lien-Da says. "He's probably loyal to Fear."

Cinder bows, "Might I be the one to interrogate?"

Smoke nods, "She's gotten good at that."

"Very well. You have my permission." Mom says.

Cinder nods, and roots around in Spike's quills until she finds some rope. She ties the prisoner's hands together over his head, and throws the other end over a thick tree branch. Then she looks it over, and tosses Spike the other end after pulling him out of the tree. As soon as he wakes lift him from the ground. Royalty, will you be observing?"

"No." Mom walks back into the truck.

Spike hauls on the rope, and the legionnaire is lifted so his feet are a good two feet off the ground.

Smoke looks, "Oh, he's awake now!"

"Then let the fun begin, kids." Seis states.

Cinder walks over, and with a stick she pushes back his hood.

"He's an ugly turd, isn't he?" Antonio muses.

Cinder crosses her arms, "Do you know who I am?"

He glares at her silently.

"Then allow me to introduce myself, I am Cinder Waverider of the Sea Clan. My friends here are Smoke, and Spike."

"Charmed." He hisses.

"Yes, enough to betray your princess, and Grandmaster," Smoke chuckles. "But we don't care about that. You see, there's a small device we wanna know more about, and why your boss is so keen on getting it."

I'm grateful that I'm out of sight with Sarah now.

"Then steal it yourself, we ain't got it." He states.

"Already on it," Smoke says. "I know the best guys out there, hell, I'm one of them. You're looking at the members of Poisoned Rose right here."

Spike steps around the tree to look at his face, "So what's your boss up to? Maybe he could use some extra hands?"

"He doesn't trust outsiders. I wish we could have your services, though. Snot-nosed punk wouldn't know what hit him." He sneers.

Cinder crosses her arms, "Sounds as if we'll need to make an impression. What do you know of his agenda?"

"Fear? 'S fair as I know, he's saying that the device can allow you to copy anyone's power and use it. Just imagine copying Enerjak's power! You'd be almost unstoppable!"

Cinder raises an eyebrow, "Ambitious, I take it that is indeed his goal?"

"Heck if I knew. He only told us to get the Guardian, and force him to tell us where this Hero kid is."

Smoke stretches, "And your friends? I know what it's like working with groups, soldiers talk about their missions, and orders all the time with one another."

"Peh. The other soldiers are Nages. As if they'd talk to us." He scoffs.

Spike tilts his head, "The assassins?"

"That's them. Why don't you talk to the Nightshades over there? They'd know." He glares at Crystal and Reave.

Cinder eyes them, "You never said anything of this."

Smoke shrugs, "I figured, I mean they've warred for years."

Crystal scowls, "Our clan is dead, you think we would allow that to go unpunished?"

Spike looks up at the prisoner, "So bub, where can we find a guy who knows what's what?"

"Counterpunch knows a lot. For a price." He states.

Smoke smirks, "Oh him? I remember running a job with him. Where is he?"

"He switches back and forth between Soleanna and the Eggman Empire. If you hang around one of them long enough, he'll definitely show up."

Cinder steps up, but stays out of striking range. "Anything else you have to offer?"

He shrugs. "You're going to kill me now, aren't you."

"No... Because I do not believe you." Cinder pulls out the vial of venom, and a syringe. Next she strikes two pressure point on his legs that make them go utterly limp.

"I had you tied like that for a reason," Cinder says with a hard edge to her voice.

"Tell me, do you know how crucifixion works?"

"You nail me to a cross and whip me?" He shrugs.

"The biblical tale," Cinder sighs. "In truth it's actually not a form of execution, but public display. The Romans believed their body was a temple, and so to have it violated like that was a great punishment. Sometimes they would be nailed, other times they would be tied, and both they would be left for three days like this. Do you know why so few survived though?"

"Blood loss?"

"No, gravity."

Cinder fills a syringe with the venom, "The fitness of the person being tortured was what depended on their survival. It forced their body weight to be pulled in such a way their arms would collapse their lungs by crushing the ribcage. Now we don't actually have you tied to a cross, but I imagine you're feeling a little hungry for breath, am I right?"

He shrugs. "Probably."

"Well you certainly will be after you're done screaming," she injects a small dose into his left foot. "And as time wears on you'll slowly loose the strength in your arms to pull your torso up to take a breath. When that happens, you die."

"In other words you can be honest, and we'll make it quick," Smoke says casually. "Or we'll drag this out for as long as need be."

Cinder checks a watch, "The venom should take effect soon."

"What else do you want?!" He starts to struggle. "He's in Soleanna, go bug him!"

"Wrong answer," Cinder says calmly, injecting his other foot.

Smoke give a low whistle, "You know what that stuff does to guys? I heard one a guy got stung in the hand, and it swollen up to the size of a softball... or was it a soccer ball? Either way it's gonna make walking a bitch."

"Gonna hurt even worse with those boots on," Spike comments.

The soldier struggles, but has nothing more to say.

Cinder paces in front of him for a few more minutes. From my hiding place I can see the coldness in her eyes.

"What else do you even want?!" The soldier demands.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Cinder deadpans. She checks her watch, "The swelling should be hitting a peak soon."

She's right, I can see strain in his boots.

"I know where Eggman is! Do you want that?!"

Cinder stops, "That could be helpful, yes."

"He's in Robotropolis, the old one!"

Smoke rolls his eyes, "Oh please, anyone with half a brain cell could guess that. I think he's trying to lead us into a trap."

Cinder eyes the soldier coldly, "Oh really..."

"If only, then I'd laugh." He growls.

Cinder fills the syringe again, "Unless you have some sort of proof I suppose I'll have to help you to more of this. Then again most men I imagine would prefer this area to swell..."

She aims it right for his crotch.

"My communicator in my right pocket!" He screeches, wincing.

Smoke walks over, and takes it out. "So who's this supposed to call?"

"My superior! He's in Robotropolis right now!"

"Name?" Smoke raises an eyebrow.

"Galvix! Galvix Negatronus!"

Smoke nods, "Name rings a bell... neutral player in the legion. Has a little bit of a moral streak too. Probably was ordered on this mission so his regiment _would_ get killed off."

"Well he's there. You may want to get over there before he calls my squadron." He winces.

Cinder nods to Smoke, "Introduce ourselves."

Smoke nods, and clicks on the communicator. "Yo! When I say Sheriff you say Nottingham. Sheriff!"

"Uh... Nottingham?" A female voice returns.

"Hey bra! Who's this?"

"Who is this?" She counters easily.

"Oh just the guys who've wiped out ever soldier you've sent, and it's quite the collection. Thanks for the workout."

"WHAT- who are you?" She recovers, growling.

"Smoke of Poisoned Rose, who're you Sweet Cheeks?"

She sputters, flustered. "I-I'm not at liberty to say, Smoke of Poisoned Rose."

"Aw, but I never ask a girl out without knowing her name," he says with a wink at his friends. Spike snickers, and Cinder crosses her arms.

She sputters again. "W-What do you want?"

"I just wanna see that pretty face," he says smoothly. "Swing on by with your commander, and whoever else you wanna bring, kay?"

She stutters before cutting out.

"Real smooth," Spike whoops, and ties off the rope.

Cinder turns to the remaining two princesses, "Perhaps you should wait on the island with the others while we handle this?"

Smoke cracks his neck, "We'll have this dude eating out of our hands pretty soon."

They nod.

Spike summons his sword, and sits by the prisoner. Smoke occupies himself with gymnastics between the tree branches while Cinder sits in meditation. From where I am I can feel her reaching out with her Chi towards the forest.

I look at Sarah and say, "Well, we've got a trap set up."

"I think it's already set," she mutters.

"So now we wait. I don't like having to hide, though."

Millie transforms her gauntlets, "Me either, so get ready."

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Alrighty, the return of Cinder and stuff. Everybody is owned by somebody. R&amp;R if you've already F&amp;F'd! <em>


	14. Chapter 13

Tloj: _Ugh, the word fonts are freaking bugging me. They're not working right. Oh well, managed to work around it for now._

* * *

><p>Cinder looks up, "Incoming."<p>

"Wow. That was fast." I whistle.

A ship flew in and landed. The hatch opens, and Dark Egg Legion soldiers pour out, securing the area around the shuttle. A violet echidna with a huge orange cannon on his right arm strides out, looking around. Behind him, a bright yellow echidna with a laptop and headset meekly steps out.

Smoke chuckles, and vanishes with Reaper's Wind. He appears right behind her with a low whistle. "I was right, you are a cutie."

She squeaks in surprise, whirling and ducking as the purple echidna blows a gaping hole into Smoke and sending him flying.

I stare in horror as he flops to the ground limply. One of the legionnaires pulls back the hood... and after a minute holds up a crash dummy dressed like Smoke.

"Gotta be quicker than that Chief," Smoke says from on top of the ship, and laughs. "And I come to greet you dude. Spike, bring him over!"

Spike cuts the rope holding up the prisoner, and as he gasps for breath he drags him over to them.

He stares at the soldier. "Is that supposed to instill fear into me or something?" He asks, unimpressed.

"Nope, just showing off a little." Smoke drops down to him, and winks at the girl before getting serious again. "I take it you're Galvix?"

"I am. And you must be Smoke." He states.

"How do you know it's not him?" He jerks a thumb at Spike who just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah I'm Smoke, and from the way things are looking for your group, I'd say things are looking pretty down for your troops."

"Depends on who you ask." He shrugs, running his hand on his cannon.

"I'm asking the guy who's lost each, and every one of them... minus one, but he's on the way."

"You mean that one?" He blows up the soldier with no second thoughts. "June, get back on the ship." He states.

The girl nods quickly, moving back inside.

"Aw..." Smoke watches her go sadly. "Poor thing... too bad she was sent on a suicide mission with the rest of you."

"She is not to be part of the action." He waves his hand dismissively. "What is it you want?"

"I want in on the action," Smoke says with a smile. "But the dork you shot sky high says you boss doesn't trust outsiders, and is pretty tough to impress. Any pointers for an infamous street-fighter?"

"Trust no one, get paid to do what you're supposed to do, and don't show off. If you want to join, you'll have to see him yourself." He states, polishing his cannon.

"And where would that be?" Smoke crosses his arms.

"Fear is out of contact. Dr. Eggman however, is in Mobotropolis. We can take you there to talk to Eggman." He makes a motion, and the soldiers that were securing the ship regroup and get back in the ship.

"Funny, your man there said Old Robotropolis when I asked him." Smoke raises an eyebrow.

"He's a grunt. Do you really think I'd let him know where Eggman is? He could be forced to give away secrets." He states.

Smoke nods slowly, and then his hand twitches. Suddenly the thrusters, and wings of the ship are blown off, but the carriage is still intact. Spike grabs Galvix's cannon arm, and twists it behind his back before cutting it off. Cinder heads right inside the ship, and goes to town to a chorus of shouts and screams.

Galvix grunts before smashing Spike's face with his forehead, forcing Spike to let him go. He flicks his arms, and a cannon appears on his left as the remains of his right cannon shifts into a glowing purple sword. "Oh, you'll pay for that." He hisses.

Smoke grabs his head, and twists it off, "I don't think so."

Soon the screams inside the ship stop, and Cinder comes out dragging June by the quills.

She kicks and screams, "Let me go! I don't know anything, I swear!"

"You know the contact lines, and passcodes, that's enough," Cinder says evenly.

She whimpers, but says nothing else.

Smoke takes her from Cinder, "Hey, that's no way to treat a lady."

Spike raises his sword.

"Neither is that," Smoke deadpans. "Alright guys, coast is clear!"

We all walk out, and her eyes widen when she sees me. "You... you're priority one!"

Millie cocks back an arm, "Not anymore he isn't."

Cinder looks back to the island, and then at June. "We want access to the database."

"Even if you did, Fear doesn't keep anything that could ruin him circulate on the network." She shakes.

Smoke rubs her back, "Hey chill out, you're one of the good guys now, kay?"

"I... am?" She shudders to his touch, but blinks curiously.

He nods, "You don't gotta work for them anymore... in fact, come say hello to your new Grandmaster." He helps her to her feet, and takes her over to my mother.

"M-Miss Lien-Da?!" She goes to a knee and places a fist on her heart. "I...I thought you were dead!"

"Or someone had hoped," Spike quips, and high-fives Smoke.

"Why did you think I was dead?" Mom tilts her head.

"Fear told us that you had fallen in combat, and that hedgehog..." She points at me. "...Was the one who did it!"

Cinder crosses her arms, "So if we were to broadcast a message from Lien-Da to the legion..."

"Only a few would listen. Only a few of us follow because we have no choice, but the rest follow because they believe in Fear." June says.

Smoke clicks his claws, "But that Counterpunch guy is legit, I'd bet my tail we could get him to trust us... and maybe Galvix too if he hadn't lost his head..."

"Not Galvix. He didn't trust Fear, but he loved the power he held." She looks at the corpse sadly. "He was lured with power, and fell to greater power."

"Then maybe power may save him again," Cinder reasons. "Knuckles is working to free Tikal... she may be able to help."

"Maybe." She looks at me. "Are you even trying to kill anyone?"

"Fear brought the fight to me, not the other way around. Also, Lien-Da is my mother, so I'm not too keen on killing her." I say.

Her eyes grew bigger.

Smoke presses a finger to his lips, "Big secret though, hush-hush."

She nods. "Well, I'll gladly follow Lien-Da." She looks down at her cloak. "I wish I didn't have to wear this, though..."

Sarah helps her up, "You can borrow something of mine if you like."

"Thank you!" She smiles.

Sarah leads her off, but Millie keeps an eye on them. I look to my mom, "Alright, now we've got a few places to look, where should we start?"

"Hm... Eggman seems to be the better bet, but this Counterpunch person seems to have more info on Fear."

"What do you think?" I look at Smoke.

"Divide, and conquer," Smoke suggests. "You go with mommy dearest to hunt Eggman. Poisoned Rose goes for Counterpunch, and reports in when we find him. I'll take Jane too, and see if I can get Seis, and his friends in on this too."

Seis nods. "Of course we will. I'll contact them."

"All right, sounds like a plan." I nod.

Knuckles walks out from the forest, a peach colored female echidna and... some blue creature behind him.

Cinder kneels with her fist over her heart. "Princess Tikal, Lord Chaos."

Tikal smiles and waves to us.

Chaos says dramatically, "Arise, Rodimus Prime!"

Spike gawks, "A god that knows Transformers?! Dude, you rock!" He holds up a hand for a high-five.

Chaos gives him the high-five. "Thanks man!"

Cinder stands with an amused expression. "Forgive me Chaos, but while I know you are content with such foolery as Spike, I intend to give Princess Tikal the royal respect she is due."

"Mama always had a way with words," Spike whispers to Chaos, and no one even sees it when Cinder nails him in the head with a rock.

Chaos tilts his head. "I know she does. I spent a week straight with her."

Tikal giggles.

Shade turns to Tikal, "So what's next for you?"

"I'll stay here on the island, and care for the wildlife." She smiles. "I've missed my time with it."

Crystal smiles, and looks around. "I look forward to seeing what you can do."

Smoke shrugs, "Well she is The Light, life is sorta her thing. By the by Tikal, remember Enerjak?"

"Enerjak?" She frowns. "I've heard of him in my time in the Master Emerald, but I've never met him in person."

"He's one creepy dude. It's like... me as Perfect Chaos, but more concentrated, less bent on world domination, and more 'augh, Imma be rich!'" Chaos says.

"And my father," Shade says evenly.

Smoke crosses his arms, "I wanted to tell her..."

"I see. I hope you're not like that too." Tikal smiles gently, amused at Chaos' impression.

"I know what sort of man he is, and I've often prayed not to become him." Shade smiles, "I'm actually something of an oddity to my kind, I don't believe in pointless violence."

"Remind you of someone?" Smoke eyes Tikal.

"Luke, I'm your mother!" Chaos says in a somewhat decent Darth Vader voice, bubbling a little.

Spike high-fives him again. "I love this guy!"

Reave chuckles as Sarah, and Millie return with June in a blue sundress.

"All right, so I can let you guys access the network. It's going to be a bit difficult without Galvix's access codes, but I can bypass them." June says, placing her headset back on.

Spike twirls his truck keys on a finger, "Okay, so how are you guys gonna get wherever you're going?"

"I figured they'd take the train," Smoke says with a shrug.

"To Mobotropolis? Doesn't sound too bad." I say.

Spike gives Reave a bromance hug. "Later bro, kick some serious ass for me."

"Likewise," Reave replies as he raises his hood.

Sonic chuckles. "Looks like you guys have everything under control. I'm gonna head home."

"Tell Amy I said hi," I call with a wave. "We'll call if we need you."

"Okay, I'll definitely bring backup if you do." He smirks. He dashes away, jumping off the Island with a whoop.

Sarah walks up, and hugs me. "Are we leaving so soon?"

"I want to go home and get more clothes. Definitely say hi to Mom." I smile.

Sarah smiles, and pecks my cheek. "I'd like to see her too, we haven't told her about us getting married yet."

"She'd definitely like to know." I nod. I turn to everyone. "I'm heading home for a bit."

Antonio trots up. "Yay!"

Millie cracks her knuckles, "I'm coming too."

Shade nods to me, "We should be fine until you return. Have a safe journey."

I wave and grab Sarah, making sure Aether is secure before turning Tails Doll and flying.

Antonio grabs Millie and flies after us.

...

Maybe half an hour later we land outside my house. Sarah shivers, and tries to rub some warmth into her arms.

I run my hands down her arms while Antonio unlocks the door, opening it.

"Mom, we're home!" Antonio calls.

Millie pokes her head in, "Mrs. Hero's mom?"

We walk in, and Antonio goes into the kitchen.

"Heh, thoughtful Mom! Dear kids, if you happen to come home today, I'm having lunch with employers. Enjoy your stay, and please try to stick around until I get back. Love, Mom."

Millie flops on the couch with a yawn, and snuggles down for a midday nap. Sarah smirks as Aether curls on top of her to join in.

I walk to the TV and turn it on. "Ah, civilization."

Sarah snuggles up beside me with a happy sigh.

I place my head on her shoulder and smile. "So this is what it'll be like when we get old."

"And we'll be griping at our grandkids to settle down."

I laugh and continue, "And Antonio will impress them with all the cool gadgets he made over the years."

"And Millie will be knitting in a corner."

"No she will not," Millie says without opening her eyes.

"She'll probably be threatening them with a gun or something." Antonio snickers.

Millie rubs her new weapons fondly, "Thanks for buying these Antonio."

"Absolutely." He rubs her shoulder.

She looks up at him, and smirks. "Y'know... you're not so bad."

"I try." He smiles. He straightens up. "That reminds me, I need to check on my girlfriend." He dashes out the front door. "See you guys later!"

Miliie sighs, "Dammit, he's taken."

I chuckle. "Yeah, it's hard to believe."

"Not really," Millie sighs, and closes her eyes. "If he asked me out I'd take him up on it."

I raise an eyebrow. "After all the times you've hit him?"

"What can I say, love hurts."

Sarah snickers, and buries her face in my shoulder as she laughs.

I smile. "Yes, it does. Especially when money's involved."

Sarah winces, "I will pay you back, I promise."

"It's okay." I hug her.

She purrs, "Mm, just you touching me lights my heart on fire."

"Oh gag me," Millie mutters from the couch.

"Hey, you'll find love, and eventually you'll be just like us." I smirk.

"Yak yak *yawn*," with that she dozes off. Sarah giggle, and lays down in my lap.

I chuckle. "I need to talk to Antonio about that."

"Hm?" Sarah looks up at me curiously.

"That she likes him. Unless he figures it out himself."

"He's smart, he probably knows," Sarah reasons.

"I wonder how he'll deal with it-" I start.

The door flies open, Antonio walking back through with a stunned look on his face.

Sarah sits up, "What is it?"

"She... broke up with me." He says slowly, unbelieving.

Sarah gets up, and hugs him. "Aw... I'm sorry."

"How come?" I ask.

"I forgot to tell her I was coming with you guys, and she was mad that I didn't say anything about it until now." He sighs. "So, she broke up with me."

Sarah moans, and rubs his back, "C'mon, I'll cook you something to help you feel better."

She leads him off to the kitchen by the wrist, and I notice Millie isn't asleep anymore. She sits up, "So where's this girl live?"

"On Jerry Blvd., fifth house down." I blink.

She gets up, and heads for the door.

"Woah there." I grab her. "You're not talking to her."

"The hell I'm not! Antonio is a great guy, and I'll be damned before I let some prissy little slut pull a bitch move on him like that!"

"Hey! She's not slut!" Antonio fades in, growling.

She shakes me off, "Whatever, I'm not letting her treat you like something she can just toss away. You were happy with her right?"

"Well yeah. But she was my friend, and then she became my girlfriend." He says. "I'll give her some time to cool down."

"So you're letting her walk all over you?" Millie shakes her head, and goes back to the couch. "Whatever, your life."

Antonio shrugs. "She let me go. If she wants me, I'm here."

"I think you're better off without her," Millie growls. "If she'd pull something like this then she obviously doesn't trust you."

"You're really passive-aggressive, you know that?" He tilts his head.

I snicker.

"So? That's who I am, and I like it." She crosses her arms with a smile.

"Well, if she wants to diss me and you want to get revenge for me... why don't we go on a date?" Antonio offers. "I'll pay!"

"You're one," she laughs, and follows him. "I've got spare ammo in case she shows up."

"Sweet. See ya Hero!" He grabs her and shoots into the sky.

Sarah smirks, "I hope they have a good time."

"Me too." I smile.

*Antonio's POV*

_So, my girlfriend ditched me... I'll miss her, but I guess she really didn't know that much about me. Like how I'm the Tails Doll._

I fly through the air, holding Millie around her waist.

She holds on by my shoulders, her legs tucked up so I can land.

I land in front of a fancy restaurant and set her down.

She dusts herself off, "Beats a limo, it its own way."

"Thanks, I think." I open the door. It's a slightly higher end joint, but just casual enough that we can wear the clothes we're wearing. Like Red Lobster.

She gives a low whistle, "Nice place."

"Thanks." I walk up to the waiter. "Table for two, please."

He nods, and leads us to a table with a window view of the beach. The sun is starting to set so it casts a beautiful image in the window. Millie seems to enjoy it anyhow.

I sit and take a look at the menu. _Ooh, this looks good!_

She smiles, "I'd like a coke, and can we get some mozzarella sticks for an appetizer?"

The waiter nods, and writes it down.

"I'll take this." I hand him the menu.

He blinks. "I'm sorry, what did you want?"

"One of everything, with a side of everything else, and everything for desert." I say obviously.

_Seriously, people always seem so surprised!_

Millie smiles, "Well since we're ordering dinner now I'd like the steak, rare, with a baked potato, and some steamed vegetables."

"Y-yes ma'am." He hurriedly writes everything down and scurries away.

She smiles at me, "Thanks for this, I haven't gotten a chance to relax in a long time."

"Yeppers. It's been a pretty interesting journey." I nod.

She stretches, and cracks her neck, "So, tell me a bit about yourself."

"I'm a police detective by day, and Tails Doll at night. Keeping crime at bay is a full time job." I say seriously.

"I'll bet," she smirks. "I guess I'm lucky I never had you on my tail... yet." She winks teasingly at me with a smile that lets me know she's joking.

"Because you're so naughty." I snicker. "I dunno, it has its perks and it disadvantages. I just don't know any disadvantages."

"Losing friends," she points out.

"Meh, friends are a luxury I allow, not I get. Just having a girlfriend is an add-on." I sigh.

She reaches across the table with a smile, and takes my hand. "Well... at least now you know a girl who can keep up well enough to watch your back."

"I dunno... Cinder's a bit old for me..."

She swats at my head, "I meant me, and you know it."

"Oh. I mean, of course!" _Actually, I didn't. Best play along, though._

She smirks, and looks around, "Nice, and quiet here. Come here often?"

"Yeah. I like it. They always seem surprised when I order, though."

"Well not everyone orders everything on the menu. Typically they expect the kind of order I did. Still, if you come here a lot then they must have a few people who know you well enough you shouldn't even need to order."

She leans on the table, "We had an aunt who would take care of us when our folks went on a trip. She's always taken us to the same restaurant for dinner. All the serving people knew her so they'd take one look at her, call her name over the counter, and her usual order would come right on out."

I shrug. "Maybe it's because they keep getting fired due to how large my order is or something."

"Well that's just stupid... but maybe I could get a job here. Once everything is said, and done anyways."

"And then you'd be the cutest waitress here." I smile. "Plus, you'd know my order."

She nods, and knocks her wrists together, "And with these I can make this place the safest joint ever... Hey did you ever bring your girlfriend here?"

"Once. Usually, I took her to Pizza Shack and stuff." I shrug.

Millie starts making a house of sugar packets like a house of cards. "Okay, because it'd be awkward is she walked in."

"She wouldn't come here anyways. She doesn't know where it is." I snicker.

She giggles, "Good, I don't feel like punching tonight."

"Really? Aw, I planned on training tonight, and I wanted to teach you some moves." I sigh. "Oh well."

"Good thing I know you, or that could be taken the seriously wrong way," she quips as her food arrives along with some of mine.

"Funny, I think that every fifth sentence you say." I hide a grin, selecting to bite into our shared mozzarella stick appetizer.

She blushes, "You know, I might actually punch something after all..."

I just laugh and eat some of my meal.

She smiles, and cuts open her steak. She frowns, "Excuse me, can i get this a little darker please? I like mine so when I cut into it it moos."

"Here, try mine." I switch the steak that I got with hers.

She opens it, and smiles, "Much better."

_It's almost raw... Delish!_

She cuts off a piece, and takes a bite. She nods, "Well seasoned..."

"Wow... for a rabbit, you sure are a meatatarian." I inhale the traded steak, finishing it in two gulps.

She smiles, "What can I say? I like my meat fresh."

"Don't rabbits usually eat just vegetables?" I finish the rest of my meal in a few seconds as the next course of my meal arrives.

"Don't most hedgehogs only eat bugs?" She raises an eyebrow, "You're thinking of Feral rabbits, like what you can buy at a pet store. I am Mobian, so there."

"I'm a fox." I say, insulted. "My hair may look like a hedgehog, but I'm a fox! And besides, I'm the Tails Doll, so I pretty much eat everything, including souls."

"And rabbits," she points out with a wink.

"And don't you look delicious." I waggle my eyebrows suggestively, eating my second round.

She smiles, "Well let's just see where the night leads us."

"Agreed." My third wave of food comes as I finish my second.

She finishes her potato as my food comes, and sips her drink. She looks outside thoughtfully.

I swallow. "Something bugging you?"

"Just trying to decide if I wanna go for a swim, or spar on that beach."

"Whichever you want. Just note it's getting dark, so choose carefully." I move on to my fifth wave.

"Swimming it is then," she decides, and looks at her bracelets. "The guys said these were waterproof right?"

"They said they were pretty much indestructible." I recall.

She smiles, "I'll pay you back the five thousand for them, even if I gotta rob a bank."

"Nonsense! They're a gift for you. I have way too much money anyways. After all, I make tons of money in the Undergound as the Tails Doll." I wave her off.

She chuckles, "You're too sweet, you know that?"

"Really? Most people say I'm scary. Then again, most people shit their pants when they see me." I snicker.

She laughs, "Yeah, I'll bet Batman."

"_WHERE ARE THE DRUGS AT?! SWEAR TO ME!_" I growl before laughing.

She rocks her chair back laughing.

"And now I have a Joker brother named Robert Knox." I sigh, eating my sixth wave.

"The guy we put on ice, right?"

"Yupyup." I nod. "I'm amazed the ice has held him this long."

"Well his is Enerjak we're talking about, imagine how he'd react if anyone ever escaped from him."

"I'm pretty sure I can survive an attack with Enerjak. If I can, I know he can." I say seriously.

"Well let's hope Enerjak can hold him as long as possible," she says, downing the last of her drink.

I nod, and offer her one of my ten desserts.

She takes the chocolate cheesecake, and cuts herself a slice.

I finish everything else and lick my lips, downing my drink. "You need help with that?"

She nods, passing the rest back to me.

I swallow it, and place my credit card on the table.

She finishes her desert, and stands, "I gotta find the ladies' room."

"Restrooms are that way." I point to the back.

She nods, and trots off towards them. The waiter comes over, and takes my card to the register, returning a few minutes later.

I leave him a generous tip (As I normally do so that they feel their time wasn't wasted on me) and wait at the front door for her.

She shows up a minute later with a wide smile, and threads her arm through mine. "Best dinner I've had in a while."

"Really? I thought all the ones we've had recently were pretty good." I smirk.

She leans on me, "This one was special."

"Is it because you're special? Because it's not because I'm special." I smile.

She purrs, "It's special because this was my first date."

"Then it pleases me to be your first." I say in a suave voice, smiling.

She snorts, and lets go. She walks backwards in front of me with her fingers laced behind her back. "So what next? Gotta let the food settle before we can swim."

I shrug. "There's a museum that-" I pause, hearing a crash with my superhearing. "Hold that thought."

I reach into my tail and spin like a cyclone, coming back out as the Tails Doll.

"Trouble's nearby." I growl in my Tails Doll/Batman voice.

She rolls her eyes, and looks around. She smirks when she sees an oll bandanna in a garbage can. She lets her hair down so it's really wavy, and covers her lower face with the bandanna. She punches her fists together, transforming her gauntlets, "Let's go Batman."

"It's Tails Doll, Smallville Nightwing." I state (Albeit sounding like a growl), and grab her hand, running into a shadowy alleyway.

"Screw that, call me Suckerpunch."

"Okay." We disappear into the shadows using my cloak, and reappear on a rooftop.

She looks over the edge, and looks around.

I listen again, and I hear panting. I tap her shoulder and motion that the attacker is underneath us.

She nods, and gets ready to drop right on top of him.

I disappear back into the shadows with a smirk. _Ah, I've missed doing this!_

She leaps, and lands right behind the attacker. She whirls, bashing her elbow into his head, assisted by a blast from her guns.

"Ack!" He flies into my awaiting arms. I step from the shadows, the gem on the forehead of my mask and my eyes glowing a blood red.

I tilt my head creepily and hiss, "I've been gone for a week, and you people automatically assume that the city is yours again? I think not."

She cracks her knuckles, and extends a hand to the victim, "You okay?"

He whimpers, a stab wound in his chest.

I glower at the man in my hands, and the mouth part on my mask starts bleeding. "You'll tell your friends that Tails Doll isn't gone. He'll never be gone." I punch one of his kneecaps, breaking the leg easily. He goes unconscious from the pain after a high-pitched scream. I drop him and walk to the victim.

Millie looks over to me, "This one's stabbed, doesn't look fatal though."

I pick him up and hiss, "I'll take him to the hospital. I'll find you once I do." I step back into the shadows, disappearing.

She nods, and punches at the ground, the force of her guns sending her skywards where she lands on the rooftops with a flip.

I reappear at the hospital, giving him to the authorities, before disappearing again. I find her at the beach waiting for me. I switch back into my gi and walk up to her.

She's busy braiding her hair back when she smiles up at me. "That was fun, I'm totally going to be your partner from now on!"

"Congratulations, you just won a costume, a motorcycle, and a boat." I smirk.

She pumps a fist in the air, luckily she's already changed her gauntlets back into bracelets.

"Seriously though, Suckerpunch? Are you sticking with that?" I tilt my head amusedly.

"Why not? I like the ring of it." She stands, and starts pulling off her shirt.

"You've got a bathing suit on, right?" I ask.

No she does not, but she has undergarments.

I blush and look around. No one's here besides us. I spin again, this time into swim trunks.

She rolls her eyes as she slips into the water. "Ooo! Cold!"

I walk in after her. I laser-vision the water, heating it up for us.

She purrs, "Thanks!"

"Sure!" I smile. I dive under, swimming around like I was a fish myself.

Millie looks content to float on her back, looking up at the emerging stars.

I watch her under the water. _I must admit, she's pretty cute. Plus, she's strong and smart to boot! She's a bit too headstrong though..._

I smirk, getting an idea.

She laces her hands behind her head, and crosses her legs.

I swim directly underneath her, and gaze straight up. _I wonder how pissed this'll make her..._

She inhales, and exhales happily.

I swim straight up until I'm a few feet from her, and I wag my tail like a cat stalking something. Then, quicker than at least light itself, I'm swimming back into the deep, her underwear in my hand.

And for those of you uninformed, doing that underwater is really something. Yes I'm bragging, deal with it.

I watch as Millie goes upright again, and fells her crotch for her underpants. Then she puts one hand on her hip, and crooks a finger like she's saying, "Come here."

I swim around out of her reach, debating whether or not that's a good idea, before surfacing a safe distance away.

She's smiling at me, and swims over. "You forgot these." She puts my hand on the strap of her bra.

"I did, didn't I?" I smirk and give a tug, and it comes off like she never wore it in the first place.

She smiles, and then swims up to me. She pecks a kiss on my lips before swimming off under the sea.

I grin and dive after her, easily catching up. I activate my laser vision at its lowest, using it as a light for us to see.

She turns over on her back, and wraps her arms around my neck. This time the kiss is slow, and gentle.

_I love my life..._

I give her some of my oxygen during the exchange, as I'm able to stay down here much longer than she can, before I give her an even more passionate kiss.

_Hero, you take stuff too slow, and at the same time, too fast. You should've done this a long time ago to Sarah, and then asked to marry her a few years from now._

Mille smiles, and I feel her slip off my trunks.

I smile and wrap my large tail around her gently, covering her body easily. _You know, just in case anyone decides to post sensual fan-art of this moment ;)_

She raises an eyebrow, and wraps her legs around my waist as she pulls me in for a deeper kiss.

I accommodate her, meeting her halfway as I close my eyes, savoring the moment.

She runs a few fingers through my hair, and rubs my back as I feel her tongue intruding.

I open my mouth and we start going deeper. I slowly pull my tail, and I feel her breath catch as my tail fur rubs against her private areas as I pull it back behind me.

She smiles, as she takes my hips in her hands, and starts slowly rubbing herself against me.

If we weren't underwater, she would definitely hear me purring. As it is, I simply grab her chest and start messing with her fun bags as my tail slowly rubs her back.

She smiles through our joined lips, and raises her hips over my growing rod. She pulls her face back, and gives me a nod.

I smile. _Antonio, you're one smooth BAMF._

*Hero's POV*

I sneeze and blink. "I think Antonio made fun of me." Sarah and I are playing Sonic Riders.

"What makes you say that?" She says as she struggles to keep control of her player.

"I usually sneeze when he makes fun of me behind my back." I boost and attack her character from behind with a laugh.

She pouts, "Meanie!"

"Says the person who won the last five races?" I level up into rank three.

She sticks her tongue out at me, "You let me win those, didn't you?"

"Maybe it's because I was Jet all those times, and now I'm Sonic?" I smirk.

She sticks her tongue out at me again, and rams me from the side.

"Hey!" I use my boost to shoot forward before activating a tornado in her character's face.

She groans as she loses, and sets down her controller before leaning on me.

I chuckle. "Sarah five, Hero one, but the one match proves I'm superior? You're so adorable." I wrap an arm around her.

She purrs as I hear mom's car pulling into the driveway.

I set my controller aside and stand, stretching.

Mom comes in through the front door, and blinks when she sees me. "Hero! You're home!"

She runs over and pulls me into a hug, and I grunt, "Hey Mom!"

Sarah smiles, and joins in for a group hug.

"Hero, it seems like you've grown so much! So have you found your mother?" Mom smiles.

"Yes. We came home so we could tell you, and take a bit of a break." I smile.

"Oh, I'm so proud! So what's happened since I saw you last?"

"A lot," Sarah says dramatically.

I smile. "Well, I asked Sarah to marry me, and she said yes."

Mom blinks and looks at Sarah. "Really?"

Sarah giggles, and shows her the ring.

Mom grabs Sarah's hand and studies it. "Wow Hero. You really went for this."

I chuckle. "Thanks."

"And it's functional," Sarah says, turning it into a shield when my mom's a safe distance away.

"Wow." She says, impressed.

"I also got some for me." I show her my swords.

"Good, now you can help Antonio take care of the household." She smiles.

"Yes ma'am," Sarah says standing.

"You two had better give me great grandchildren." Mom smirks.

"**MOM!**" I shout, horrified.

Sarah laughs, and doubles over. "I... don't think... that's a problem..."

"Good. I want them before I die."

"**_MOOOOM!_**"

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>XD Oh Hero's mom...<em>


	15. Chapter 14

Tloj: _Aaand here's the chapter Draven22 has been waiting for! Here you go, buddy! ^^_

* * *

><p>Enerjak studies his frozen prisoner lazily. "You don't look so tough to me." He huffs.<p>

_Looks can be deceiving._

Enerjak blinks. "You can talk through the Chaos Force?"

_I can do lots of things. Key among them is break free of this stupid prison._

"Fat chance, you forget who I am. None here may do anything lest I will it."

_Pssh, you're one weak god then._

Enerjak snarls, "Insults will not aid you here, and only fools even think them in my presence."

_You're the fool for thinking this is holding me. I wait because my father wants me to. What does it say if that Hero boy can best you, and I'm stronger than him?_

"He bested my daughter, not I," Enerjak corrects. "The very one who bested you."

_Ah, but he only showed a sliver of his power. The device he wears grants him any power. Including yours._

His voice became taunting. _How does it feel to know your champion can at any moment vanquish you with no second thoughts?_

Enerjak scoffs, "Impossible."

_How is it impossible? Did he not say himself that he could copy any power? That's includes yours._

Enerjak considers this. He has a point... So the Mighty Enerjak the Proud allowed one to waltz into his sanctuary, and steal his power? Unforgivable...

_Right under your nose, and you even offered your daughter's hand in marriage to him. What a disgraceful person, hm?_

"...You are right." Enerjak glares towards the south, "And I must reclaim what is mine!"

...

*Hero's POV*

Pretty much all Sarah's clothes are in the wash right now, thanks a lot mom, so Sarah is helping mom make breakfast in an apron. She must be serious about this grandkid thing.

I walk over, rubbing Sarah's behind as I ask, "Do you two need help?"

She looks up, and shakes her head, "Nope, we're good."

"Okay then." I give her a hug before walking back into the living room. "I wonder where Anti is; I didn't see him come back last night."

"Millie texted, and said they were spending the night out," Sarah calls over her shoulder. "I think they rented a motel room."

"Knowing Antonio, he got a five star hotel just because he can."

Sarah smirks at my mom, and bursts into giggles.

"What? It's true." Mom shrugs.

Sarah shakes her head, "I don't think we told you yet, but Antonio got dumped last night."

She almost dropped her knife. "Oh. What a shame..."

Sarah continues, "Millie was right though. Yeah he should have told her what he was doing, but the fact that she did that to him means she just doesn't trust him."

"Millie is your sister, right?" Mom asks to be sure.

Sarah nods, "Uh-huh! I mean, yes ma'am."

"Antonio and Millie... Sounds nice."

Sarah nods, and holds up the bowl of shredded potatoes, "Ready for the Hash-Browns!"

Mom nods and takes the bowl, placing a spoonful of potato onto the pan.

Sarah passes her the butter before turning to me, "Can I get you anything? Maybe some coffee?"

"Yeah, coffee would be good." I sit at the table.

She nods, and goes to the cupboards. She opens then, and takes out a mug...

*CRASH!*

I look over to see the mug in shards on the floor, and her doubled over with a hand on the countertop.

_What-_

I dash over, grabbing her. "What's wrong?!"

"I..." She gags, and claps a hand over her mouth as she dashes for the downstairs bathroom.

I'm right there next to her. I throw open the bathroom door and get out of the way.

She goes right to the toilet, and hurls. It lasts for several minutes while I help keep the hair out of her face.

"Uh... you know, other than the throwing up... are you feeling okay?" I blink.

She grimaces, "My stomach..."

She hurls again.

I frown. "Antonio!"

...

*Antonio's POV*

"Antonio!"

I jolt awake, hearing Hero.

Millie sighs next to me, "What is it? Please tell me I get to punch someone."

"If only. Broshow called me. You've got five seconds to get your clothes on." As soon as I finished saying that, I'm already dressed and ready to go.

She slips on her underwear, and pants, grabbing her shirts, "Let's go."

I grab her and zip out of the hotel, reappearing at my front door in a second.

...

*Hero's POV*

I hear the front door open, and Antonio calls, "What?"

"In the bathroom!" I call.

Millie runs in after Sarah pukes again. _Was it something she ate?_

Antonio walks in and studies her. "Wow Hero. Only two weeks, and you already knocked her up."

_Cue glass shatter._

"...W-What?" I stutter.

Sarah looks up, "I..." That's all she can get out before she says hello to the toilet again.

Millie puts a hand over her mouth in shock.

Antonio disappears and reappears with a cup of some kind of liquid. He hands it to Sarah and states, "Plug your nose and drink this once you have an opening."

She does as she's bidden, and Millie looks stunned.

"There. That should calm the potty mouth for a while. Take one every morning, and when you're done emergency unloading." Antonio explains.

"Lemme guess, anti-puke medicine?" I ask.

"And symptom suppressant." Antonio nods.

Millie grabs me by the shirt, and lifts me off the ground. "I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt here, and assume you're gonna take responsibility for this."

"Of course. I take full blame for this." I gulp.

"Set him down, Millie." Antonio says.

Millie drops me on my feet, "I didn't mean blame, if anything I think you'd make a great dad. I just needed o make sure you wouldn't chicken out."

"No! I just... wanted to wait a few years." I say slowly, still attempting to process this.

"I..."

I look behind me to see Sarah sitting on the edge of the tub, staring at the floor.

I slowly sit next to her, feeling very sluggish all of a sudden.

She looks up, and slowly smiles, "I'm going to be a mom!"

I gently wrap my arms around her and place my head on her shoulders. "And... I'm going to be a father." I say slowly.

She hugs me, and purrs.

"And I've only taken you on one official date. We need to change that!" I slowly smile.

She smiles, "Same outfit?"

Millie crosses her arms, "Speaking of, why are you in nothing but an apron?"

"All of her clothes are in the wash." I mutter, "Thanks Mom." I smile, "I'd prefer modern dating wear. Nothing fancy, I need to save money now."

Sarah giggles, "The only thing not in the wash is my outfit from our last date."

"Antonio?" I look at him.

Antonio zips away, and comes back. "I laid out all of your clothes on bed, fully washed and dried."

Sarah nods, "Thank Antonio, for everything."

"Absolutely! And yet I'm amazed I haven't received any pharmaceutical training or anything. Maybe I should go to school finally."

"You'd definitely ace everything." I agree.

"Yeah! And then I can just support us all." He smirks and walks away.

Millie smirks, "I can get down with that, especially since Tails Doll has a new partner."

"Wow Antonio, one day and already a girlfriend? And yet you tell me to go slow." I grin.

"When did I say that?" Millie smirks, "Now I'm gonna go check out my costume."

"Okay. Let's go see it." Antonio says, walking away.

"Neither of them said it. But both of them thought it." I murmur to Sarah with a smile.

She snickers, and stands to go get changed.

...

*Antonio's POV*

_Heh, never thought Hero would ever get the balls to call out my girlfriend. Sure, Millie isn't yet, but scientifically speaking, she's mine if I want her to be. I just have to use the right words. Yes, women are unpredictable... but then again, so am I._

We walk into the garage and I input the password, opening the wall where the poles are. I hop on one and do a bit of pole ballet as we slide down.

She smiles, "So what's it look like? Going for the Batwoman theme?"

"It's your choice. I based my costume off the CreepyPasta Tails Doll. I even replicated the crystal, the bleeding, and the voice." He opens a closet, where a whole bunch of different colored materials sat.

She looks around, and walks up to a faceless mannequin.

"...Something I can hide under my clothes, and can still blend into the night so definitely black. A leotard maybe? I'll need a belt too to hold extra clips for my gauntlets. Some boots, a mask... and for color let's throw in just a little yellow to match my bracelets."

"So... Black Widow then." I smile.

She smirks, "Pretty much yeah... Well, actually a mix of Wonder Woman with Batwoman."

"So you want showing boobies. I think I can do that." I smirk and fade out, getting to work in subtime.

She sits in a corner with a magazine.

I finish quickly. "Here you go!" I hold it out to her.

She smiles, and changes into it. A leotard with boots, and her gauntlets. She secures the utility belt, and puts on the mask with a smirk while she lets her hair down.

"Well?"

I study it. "Hm, I think you're wrong. Showing boobies isn't that good for crimefighting."

I had put no fabric on her chest, leaving it exposed. _And damn sexy, I must add._

She rolls her eyes, "I didn't mean I'd fight bare-chested. A leotard is one of those things women wear for gymnastics."

"Well yeah... but Wonder Woman plus Catwoman equals no chest coverage!" I smirk. I go into subtime again, adding fabric to the area easily (And squeezing dat chest too). I stop in regular time. "How about now?"

"I said BATwoman, not Catwoman." She says, looking herself in the mirror again.

"B, C, I'm not great with the alphabet." I shrug.

She smiles, and takes the mask off, putting on her normal clothes over the costume. "Think we could keep a spare down here?"

"I always keep spares." I nod. I place a few more suits in my suit closet for her, and close it.

"Now, what about equipment? Batwoman always has equipment!"

"Well, rounds for my guns... maybe a net launcher? Smoke pellets?"

"You're thinking too basic. I can make literally anything, except for magical items. I can get very similar to magic items. but not exact. Well, usually." I say.

"Well I'm not all that complicated," she retorts. "How about you set me up?"

"Sure. Gimme your gauntlets." I hold out my hand.

She turns them into bracelets, and clips them off.

I walk to a workbench and grab some of my tools.

While she looks a touch worried I'm damaging them, she patiently waits for me to finish.

"There." I stand and hand them back to her.

She takes them, and puts them one, transforming them, "What did you do?"

"I expanded the types of ammo it can use, as well as gave them a few alt modes just in case." I hand her a few different colored pellets. "That's tear gas, that's smokescreen, that's a hydrogen bomb, that's Spiderman webbing, and that's a deafening charge."

"And sleeping gas?"

"Here." I hand her some. "Try one of each pellet for now, so that you get used to their differing recoil."

She nods, and squares off on a practice dummy.

I press a button, and the side of the hideout with all of the gadgets and important things is sealed off with see through material, allowing Millie to go crazy if she so desires.

She punches pellets, and ammo at it one at a time, giving herself time to adjust with each blast.

I nod and walk to an invincible computer I made, and activate hologram fighting mode. "Now they dummy should react to how the pellets are supposed to work." I say.

She nods, and loads three of each pellet into her gauntlets. "Thanks for the finger controls by the way, they let me change ammo by touching the meat of my palm."

"You're welcome! If you touch the gauntlets together, they'll change into the other forms." I say.

She frowns, and taps them together.

They change into dual cannons about the size of her body, but they're the same weight as before.

"Suh-weet! Do they have other forms?" She knocks them together again, and this time they become a pair of energy swords like from Halo.

"Of course. Those swords are for more like sleeping and poison gasses. They cover the blades like poison." I say. "There's also anklet launchers, just in case you want to switch into kicking, and a whole bunch of other settings that are only limited to your imagination."

She smiles, and eyes the swords, "Bet I could block bullets with these things... You know, you're the best boyfriend ever."

"Glad you think so. Seriously though, you need a better name than Suckerpunch."

She groans, "Like what?"

"I dunno. But Suckerpunch sounds like some lame seventies villain, no offense."

She groans, and turns her weapons back into bracelets. "Can't call myself Knuckles... Iron Fist is taken... so is The Punisher..."

"How about Falcon Punch?" I snicker.

"Up yours... How about True Fist?"

"Lady Fist."

"Deal," she smirks, and puts her mask in a pocket.

"Great. I wonder if breakfast is done now." I walk up the stairs.

She follows, "I like it, like Lady Fist from the legends of Asgard. She was THE lady warrior. Lady Fist..."

"Really? I didn't know that." _Huh, the things you learn._

Milie smiles, and pecks me on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" I tilt my head.

"For letting me be a part of your life like this."

"That? I'm pretty sure it's just fate that brought us together." I smile.

She giggles, and takes my hand, "Whatever you call it, I'm happy with it."

"I can live with that." I nuzzle her cheek.

She snickers, "So when do we go on patrol?"

"At night. I never go out during the daytime, or my costume isn't as effective." I say. "Besides, I normally have jobs during the day."

"Oh, can I come?"

"You'll be hanging around and just looking sexy... but sure." I smile. We walk into the kitchen, where Mom is doing dishes.

She looks at us. "Oh, hi you two. Sorry about your loss, Antonio."

"What loss?"

She blinks. "The loss of your- Never mind."

I sit at the table and load food on my plate.

"Where's Hero and Sarah?"

"Oh, they went out on a date." She smiles.

Milie steals a cookie, "I'm just glad she got knocked up by her perfect guy."

"Methinks this is the reason why he wanted to wait for marriage." I smirk.

"Well he better marry her before she starts getting fat," Milie says around a mouthful of cookie.

...

*Hero's POV*

_Man, I can't believe I'm a father before I'm married! This is exactly why I wanted to wait..._

We walk into the central park, holding hands.

Sarah doesn't look like she could be happier now that she's out of the oval office. She hums happily to herself as she swings our joined hands.

"So... Sarah." I start.

"Mm-hm?"

"When do you want to get married? It's gonna get hectic again in a few days, but we can wait until all this is over, and invite everyone we want to be there properly. Or, we can try to get married now. Everyone we know might not be able to come, but we'll be married." I say.

She looks up at me, "Well... we could marry now, and wait till later to have a ceremony."

I smile. "That sounds great."

"Yo! Boyo!"

I blink and turn to see Seis running at us.

He skids to a halt and smirks. "Didn't think I'd see ya here."

"Well I live here." I shrug.

"How are you doin', Mrs. Slogluiganoff?" He greets Sarah.

"Other than having a last name I can't pronounce? I'm fine."

"Heh, you need to change your last name, boyo." He chuckles.

"To what? Hero the Hedgehog? Then Sarah's last name would be Hedgehog, which would be awkward because she's a mongoose." I smirk.

He snickers. "Just a thought. Anyways, I doubt I'd be able to make it to a wedding or a ceremony, so now would be a good time to give you a wedding gift."

Sarah tilts her head, "Oh that's so thoughtful, but you didn't have to."

"Nonsense! Best give it to you now before you can't have it anymore. Here!" He reaches into his hair and pulls out a bottle of alcohol labeled, "Juggernaut Wine" and hands it to Sarah.

She reads it, "Oh... but I can't drink this right yet."

"I know. But it'll help Hero a bit." He winks at me.

"Uh... thanks? I scratch my head.

Suddenly Sarah screams as a hand made of energy grabs her. I look up, and see a certain Echidna lord in gold armor.

"You think yourself clever," Enerjak growls. "Now relinquish that device on your wrist!"

I blink. "Enerjak? What are you doing here?! Let Sarah go!"

"Not until I see that accursed device in shambles," he snarls. "You think you can steal my power out from under my nose? Well I will not have it!"

"I don't have your power! And even if I did, I'd never use it out of fear of becoming just like you!" I growl.

"LIES! Now relinquish it so I may destroy it, or I will crush her!"

"You'll crush her either way, scoundrel!" Sies growls, unsheathing his sword.

"I give my word, surrender the device, and I will release her." Enerjak glares down at me.

I frown, and bring my hand to the device.

Seis growls and waves his fingers, using the distraction to create two columns of rock and crushing Enerjak. He slashes the energy binding Sarah, and takes her to a safe distance.

I smile slowly. _Thanks, Seis._

I turn into Tails Dolls Hero. _This is the strongest form I have, but if he thinks I have his powers in my possession, then hopefully, he'll back off or something._

"I don't need your power to stop you!" I growl, getting into a fighting stance.

The rocks explode around Enerjak, "No matter, I will take it by force!"

He fires lightning at me from the sky, and his hands.

I raise my hands and brace myself, acting as a lightning rod and grounding the electricity with no damage. I counter with eye lasers aimed at his face.

He blocks them with a hand, "Having power, and knowing how to use it are two very different things, Whelp. I have eons of experience!"

"You could've fooled me!" I shoot at him, punching him in the face and launching him into the ground.

Enerjak growls, and raises boulders from the ground, telekinetically throwing them at me. As they near me they explode in a shower of rubble.

I throw my cloak over me, nullifying the damage, before taking a deep breath and shooting ice breath at him.

He bats it away with a backhand, "This is the extent you can use my power? Pathetic."

"I'm not using your powers. That's how confident I am!" I counter, shooting armor piercing daggers at him.

"So you admit to taking them," Enerjak snarls as the daggers turn to snow. It swirls around him before becoming ice, and firing back at me.

"You're the one saying I stole them, not me!" I use superspeed to dodge them, kicking the last few back.

He moves to the side, catching one, and changing it into a sword. "LIES!"

_Eep._

I flick my wrists, and my rings turn into longswords.

Enerjak throws the sword at me, and I dodge to the side. With a hiss it becomes a snake, and leaps at me.

I reach into my hair and pull out my Uzi (I put my ammo backpack up there; it's why I didn't care about having a backpack), pulling the trigger and tearing the snake apart with bullets.

Enerjak blindside me with a punch that knocks me through a few buildings.

_Thank goodness Anti's invincible when he expects it._ I stand and brush myself off, shooting back into the park.

Enerjak makes mighty winds to hold me back.

I counter with winds of my own, creating a wind tunnel for me to fly through.

Enerjak raises his hands, "Winds of Fate, bring me my prize!"

I blink and charge at him, punching him across the face hard enough to shake the ground.

I hear a scream as Sarah flies towards us, obviously against her will. Enerjak bashes me away before raising a hand at her.

"HERO!"

That's the last thing she says before Enerjak blasts her in half.

*Glass shatter*

"SARAH!" I scream, running and catching her falling top half in my arms.

She shudders, and stares up at me as the light fades from her eyes.

A searing pain scorches along my arm, and my watch drops from my arm.

"Now let us be done with this," Enerjak growls as he rears back a hand filled with lightning.

I watch his hand fly at my face with an accepting frown, closing my eyes.

_What does it matter? It's all darkness without her..._

_It doesn't matter... It's darkness without her..._

_Doesn't matter... Just darkness..._

_Matter... Dark..._

**_Darkmatter._**

I catch his fist easily.

"What?!" He looks at the screen of the C.E.A. device in confusion.

It cycles between the three abilities I have: Fire, Ice, and Tails Doll. It then glows brightly, selecting one.

A purple flame.

I open my eyes, now glowing yellow and without pupils. My skin starts leaking blackish-purple matter, covering my body in it. I slowly stand and flick his hand away.

"No! This is forbidden power! I demand you desist at once!"

"You tried to take my life..." I disappear, reappearing and kicking him from behind. "...You took my wife..." I grab his head and slam him into the ground. I grab his helmet with one hand and start squeezing. "...And you killed my unborn child. And yet you claim I have forbidden power? You, the pompous windbag of echidnaen mythology?" I hiss, my spines flickering around.

He grunts, and grabs at my hands, unable to pull them apart. "Please... stop..."

I throw him away. "You will run. You will hide. Because when I find you again, I will tear you apart like Spike did to those people, but in front of your entire clan. And then they will know that their god is _nothing_ compared to the rage you instilled in me for once again making my life miserable. You will pay the price for killing my child, as your law dictates. And you will know what it feels like to have everything, and lose it all."

Enerjak looks at me, stunned. "...I already have."

Gold light envelopes his body, and a moment later there lies the husk of a man that used to be Enerjak, his body withered by time. He gasps out, "Your bride... would hate... to see you this way..."

"You made me this way." I hiss.

"I did... and I have lost everything in return... I am Enerjak no more... Please... spare Shade..."

I stare at him and state, "I will. But not because you desire so, but because I have no quarrel with her." I turn away and put my device back on, walking back to Sarah as I fade to normal. Some part of me feels victorious in successfully beating a god, and another feels that I overdid it, but most of me is too hurt by the loss of Sarah to care.

I fall to my knees next to her and cradle her head, ignoring the blood on my clothes as I let my tears flow. "Oh Sarah... I'm sorry..."

I begin to sob as I hear the dying breaths of the man behind me.

...

*Lien-Da's POV*

I jolt to my feet. Something terrible has happened...

Shade across the room has gone still. "No..."

I look at the Guardian. "Knuckles, did you feel that?!"

Shade trembles, "Father..."

Knuckles looks into the Master Emerald shard in his hand. "...Enerjak has been destroyed..."

"By who?" I ask.

"...Hero."

Shade shakes her head, "Not possible! Not Father!"

"We need to get down there." I say seriously.

"Right. Chaos, you've guarded the Master Emerald before. Can you do it again?"

"Groovy." Chaos gives a thumbs up.

Knuckles holds up his shard. "Gather around."

Shade nods, and walks up. I follow her lead along with Julie-Su.

Knuckles raises the shard up high and calls, "Chaos Control!"

...

*Antonio's POV*

Millie shivers, " Brr... feels like someone walking over my grave..."

I switch into my gi and state, "Hero just killed Enerjak for killing Sarah."

Millie stares at me, and her face darkens, "That's a sick joke Antonio."

"If only." I pick her up and reappear at the park.

Millie looks around... and the sight before us stops her dead. I have to catch her to stop her legs from collapsing under her.

I slowly walk us over and we drop to our knees next to Hero.

I gulp. "Hero... what happened?"

Millie slowly puts a hand to Sarah's forehead, and a sob catches my attention. Shade is clutching her father to her chest as her own tears pour.

"He made me do it." Hero sobs. "He killed Sarah and tried to kill me... but I unlocked some ability and outmatched him... I'm no better than he is!"

Milie sobs heartbrokenly as she presses her face into Sarah's torso.

"This doesn't have to happen."

Hero and I jolt and look around, spotting a hedgehog in the trees above us.

"...Warrior?" Hero blinks.

...

*Hero's POV*

"What do you mean?!" I demand. "How can this be undone?! Time can't be reversed!"

"It can." Dad states. "We have that power."

"I don't!" I growl. "If I did-"

"If you did, you would have made sure Sarah wouldn't have died? We'll see about that." He says, waving me off. "Let me continue. We have that power, but it is not something you unlock out of stress like most of your other abilities; this one is granted after performing three tests."

"What are they," I demand. "And what was that power that killed Enerjak?"

"That was Darkmatter. The strength of it is dependent of the amount of darkness in one's heart, good or bad."

"How can darkness have a side?" I growl.

"He killed your wife and child. Righteous darkness. Fear is evil. Bad darkness." He explains easily. "You will face three trials that are dependent on you. I don't know them; I can only tell you that once you complete them, you have twenty four hours of free time control. That's all."

"I don't care. A day is more than enough." I hiss. "How do I access these trials?"

"I will start them for you whenever you're ready." He says.

Millie looks up at me, begging with her eyes.

"Then let's go." I state.

"It's just you. This is your challenge, no one else's. All you have is yourself and your C.E.A. There is no in between these challenges; once you complete one, you'll move on to the next. If you fail, then you will wind up here, and you will not be given the chance again. Do you accept these terms?"

I hesitate and look at Mom.

She nods.

"...Okay. I accept."

He nods.

I look at Millie. "I'll change this. I promise."

"You better..." She's trying to sound threatening, but her voice is too shaky. Her small hopeful smile doesn't help either.

Dad pops the face up on his C.E.A. and swipes the face, alternating among a bunch of powers I've never seen before. He slams the face down and shoots a hand out, a portal appearing in front of me. "Best of luck, Son." He smiles.

I stand and brace myself, walking through the portal.

_I don't know what I'll face... but this is for you, Sarah._

_Nothing will keep us apart._

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Yep... please don't kill me people... *Hides* R&amp;R, F&amp;F if you haven't!<em>


	16. Chapter 15

Tloj: _And now for something different! It's someone's birthday today, and I'm going back to Military school on Tuesday, so I'm posting three chapters! Happy Birthday, you! ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Ugh... What happened?<em>

I groan and sit up, opening my eyes. I look around, and I'm in the park. I jolt and look around for Sarah. "Sarah?"

No response.

_Ugh... my head._

I wince and stand up, looking around. _This sure doesn't look like Westopolis..._

"Excuse me, I just stumbled into town, where am I?" I ask a passerby.

"Mariner Bay, Mr. Hero." He nods and jogs away.

_Huh? How did he know my name? And where the frick is Mariner Bay?_

I look at my C.E.A. curiously, and frown when it's the same as normal.

_Huh, I would've expected it to turn into a timer or something, you know, let me know I have a certain amount of time before I fail or something?_

I shrug. _First thing's first. I need to figure out what's going on around here-_

An explosion boomed in the distance.

_Whoa! Grr, apparently Enerjak's in this dimension..._

"I said get back here!"

"Beat it! And learn how to dress!"

I turn into Ice Hero and shoot off in the direction of the voices.

I see a bunch of guys in ski masks climbing into a car, and firing into a dark alley.

I frown. _I don't have time for this._

I freeze the car solid so they can't escape, and rush to where I saw the explosion.

When I get there, I freeze.

Six Mobians were fighting weird monsters.

That wasn't the weird thing though.

The weird thing is...

Chrysos is there fighting.

And I'm helping her.

She rolls over the other Hero's shoulders, and roudhouses a monster across the face.

_I can't stay here and watch._

I shoot forward and leap into the fray, freezing the weird creatures (They looked like... bats or something) and shattering them easily.

"Who's this guy?!" A black hedgehog with weird yellow highlights and a red open vest demands, slashing a baddie with claws.

"Who cares? Focus on the Batlings!" Another black hedgehog with silverish-yellow highlights fires bolts of electricity at the creatures.

_Batlings huh? That's a stupid name..._

"Am I seeing double? Two Hero's?"

I blink. "Seis? What are you doing here too?"

"What, I'm double as well? I think I need more vodka..." Seis drawls, pulling a bottle of the alcoholic substance and downing it quickly before slashing a few Batlings in two.

Chrysos eyes me curiously, and barely avoids getting blindsided by a Batling. The other Hero destroys it first.

"Who are you?" The other Hero demands, spinning the dial on his C.E.A. and slamming it down, changing into Fire Hero and burning some enemies before flawlessly changing into Ice Hero and freezing more, smashing them.

"I'm you. From another dimension." I state, punching a foe with a frozen fist.

"Likely story. Where'd you get that device?" His eyes narrow.

"My father gave it to me. How about yours?" I counter.

He changes into green with yellow highlights, zapping Batlings with electricity. "I built it myself." He says slowly.

"Cool." I nod.

Chysos shoots out a hand, and several Batlings slam together before being sent flying at more.

"We'll have to discuss this later." The red vested hedgehog lands and takes a stance. "Ready guys?"

The other five including Chrys and other Hero nod, taking the same stance. "Ready!"

I blink and kick away a Batling.

"Lightspeed, Rescue!" They say as one, triggering a device different from me and other me's C.E.A.

"Titanium Power!" The silver-yellow highlight hedgehog call.

I blink as they change into costume-wearing individuals. Chrys wore yellow, and other me wore Green.

"...What the heck?" I stare.

Chrys corkscrew flips into a group of Batlings, and slams a fist into the ground. An unseen wave of force blasts them away.

_Just as I remember her._

I smile and shift into Fire Hero, smoking Batlings. "So what's the strategy, Red?" I ask, guessing the red one's the leader.

"Just call me Spark. We destroy all the Batlings so that we can focus on Olympius." He says, shooting Batlings with an energy pistol.

"That's it?" I ask incredulously. "That's easy!" I shift into Tails Doll Hero and take them all out with my superspeed and other abilities.

A dragon monster claps slowly. "Well done. But can you handle Swampmaster?"

"Who?" I blink.

A sludge monster appears from the ground and cackles, "Destroying you Power Rangers will be all too easy!"

"Power Rangers?" I blink.

"You don't have Power Rangers in your dimension boyo? Must be a peaceful place." Seis hiccups.

"If only..." I take a fighting stance as the "Rangers" regroup next to me.

"Thanks for your help, but we've got this!" Silver-costumed guy says.

"I've got nothing better to do." I shrug.

Chrys cracks her knuckles, and points at him, "I'm real tired of your face. New guy, show us what you've got."

"Sure thing."

_It hurts to be called the "New guy"... But this is my chance to impress her, like I couldn't in my world._

I shoot forward, changing back to normal and deploying my ring swords, slashing at the monster.

Chrys crosses her arms, tilting her head.

The monster blocks and cackles, "Is that all you've got?!"

I smirk. "No. I'm just getting started!"

I easily cut his arm off with my free sword, changing them into clubs and slamming him into the air. I change them into bracelets before pulling my Uzi from my hair, incinerating him.

The dragon monster's jaw drops, but he quickly recovers. "Well well. Very good, but I'd love to see you stop this!"

He waves his hands, and the remaining chunks of the monster combine, turning into a ten story version of the monster.

I blink. "Does this happen often?"

"In Mariner Bay? Fuck yeah." Seis grunts.

Chrys brings her wrist to her visor, "We need the Megazord now!"

"Gotcha, sending the Omegazords." Someone on the other side responds.

I blink. "Zords?"

"Watch, and learn Newbie," She says.

"I will." I smirk.

Other Hero frowns at me suspiciously, but keeps silent.

Giant mechanical jets of different colors fly overhead, and the Rangers somehow jump into them. I stay on the ground with Silver Ranger.

"Aren't you gonna help them, Silver Ranger?" I ask.

"It's Titanium Ranger. Not yet, I'm sure they can handle it." He shrugs.

I watch as one by one they combine into a humanoid robot while the last one, a green one blasts at the huge monster before becoming the head.

"Wow. Antonio would have a playdate with those things." I whistle.

"Antonio?" He tilts his head.

"My brother." I explain.

"Ah." He looks at me strangely (I assume; he's wearing a helmet).

Before my eyes the robot summons a huge sword out of nowhere, and slashes at the monster, still dazed by a few shots to the face.

"Okay, I'm not standing here any more." I shift into Tails Doll Hero.

"What do you plan to do, tickle it?" He asks, amused.

_Yeah, go ahead and laugh. I'll do what Antonio would want to do._

I shoot forward into the air, slamming the creature right between the eyes.

I can just taste the amazement of the Rangers when the creature topples over and explodes.

I backflip and land on my feet, brushing myself off. "And I thought the saying "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" was cliche." I state.

...

Later I'm walking through an underwater base with the rangers.

"All right, I know some of you. How about the rest of you?" I ask.

"Shush. You'll get your answers." Spark states.

_Yeesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

The Pink Ranger sidles next to me. "Don't mind him. I'm Kara!" She smiles.

"I'm Hero. Nice to meet you." I greet.

She gives an embarrassed giggle before being pushed away by Seis. She gives an indignant shout, but he ignores her.

"So boyo, what's other me like?" He asks.

"He drinks less alcohol, and he's more sober." I state.

"Sounds like a party pooper." He grunts, taking another swig of vodka.

"But he also had the balls to attack a god with nothing but swords," I note.

"Heh, that's me!" He raises the bottle and nods happily.

We walk into a control room, where a captain and a nurse in pink watch us come in. We take our seats, and the captain walks forward.

"Hello. I'm Captain Mitchell. Who are you?" He asks.

"Hero. Hero Slogluiganoff." I say.

"Why are you here?" He questions.

"To save someone." I state.

"Aren't we all," Chrys shuckles.

I smile. "I come from another dimension. In order to save this person, I need to complete three trials. This world is my first. I need to figure out what the challenge is, and complete it."

The rangers exchange looks with a few raised eyebrows.

"Wow. Sounds interesting." Kara whistles.

"So if you don't know what the challenge is, how can you complete it?" Other Hero asks.

"Exactly. Maybe I need to fight some kind of monster or something. All I know is, the challenge brought me to you guys. Therefore, you guys must have something to do with it." I say.

Chrys leans on this world's Hero with a thoughtful frown, "Hey, what am I like in your world?"

I mentally wince. "You're... the same as you are here, actually." I say.

She smirks, and looks up at this world's Hero, "No worries though, I'm happy with my Hero only."

"Oh."

_I try to keep the disappointment out of my voice, and I mostly succeed._

"Well, we'll help you as best as we can." Spark states. "I guess we should introduce ourselves properly. I'm Spark Carter."

"I'm Sparky Carter." Titanium Ranger smirks. "I'm his brother."

"I'm Seis Apocalypse." Seis hiccups.

"And you know us," Chrys says with a smug grin.

"I'm Kara Blitz. Nice to meet you!" Kara smiles.

_Okay... is this girl hitting on me?_

"Nice to meet you all." I smile.

"Hero, show your counterpart around. The rest of you are dismissed." Captain Mitchell says, standing.

The Rangers stand and salute him, and I immediately get up and join them.

Captain Mitchell walks away, the nurse following him.

"So..." I'm not entirely sure what to say. When Warrior said trials I expected to be fighting giant fire monsters with my fists, not this.

"Like he said, I guess I'll show you around." Other Hero states, motioning me to follow him.

We walk into the hallway.

"You're here for Chysos, aren't you?" He growls once we're alone.

"What- No!" I blink.

"I can see how you're looking at her. I can tell." He states.

"I have my own in my own universe!" I hiss.

"No you don't, she's dead!" He shouts.

We stare silently at each other.

"How... do you know?" I swallow.

"You're a changed man, Hero. Remember how you were when Chrys was alive? You were exactly as I am." He looks at the ground.

I look him over, and realize he's right. He's shyer than me, more subdued. Chrys is the "man" in their relationship. The only reason I became so open was because she wasn't around to lead me anymore.

I look to the side, "Yeah... she's dead, and when she was alive she was just like yours is. But I moved on, with a lot of shoving granted, but I moved on."

"And now she's here again." He states. "How can you resist attempting to continue that relationship?"

I remain silent.

"Exactly." He huffs, leading me down the hall again.

I think over his words... Hadn't I wanted more than anything to have Chrys back again? I missed her so much.

I look up at this Hero, and I consider attacking him. He can't be that hard to take down, then I can simply take over his role here, and...

And never see Sarah. Never know the joy of having the child we were supposed to share. Break my promise to Milie just for what i want here, and now...

That's not what a Hero does.

"That may be what I wanted, yes. But it isn't now."

He glances at me, curious.

"I was forced to move on, and I did. I met a new girl, and now I have a family with her. Well, I will, once I figure out how to complete this challenge." I growl. "Nothing will stop me from saving her."

"That's... very noble of you." He states. "But how will you complete this challenge?"

"I don't know. That's what I need to figure out." I say slowly.

We walk in silence.

"Hey, wait a second... How close are you with Chrys?" I ask.

He blinks. "We're close friends. I haven't told her how I feel about her."

"And yet she said that you're the only Hero for her." I say.

"...So?"

"Chaos, am I really so dense? Maybe I was sent her to bring you two together... it would make me feel better knowing she was happy in _some_ dimension of existence."

"So exactly HOW are you going to do that?" He states.

I think for a second and smirk. "Knowing Chrysos, She doesn't have telepathy. Have you ever read the Prince and the Pauper?"

"Of course." He tilts his head.

"Where's your room?" I ask.

"I'll show you." He leads me away.

I step inside, the wheels in my head turning rapidly.

"Okay, how do we do this?" He asks.

"Touch your C.E.A. to mine." I hold mine out.

He hesitates, but does so.

We close our eyes, and our memories are shown to the other person. Five minutes later, we break free.

"Wow..." He breathes. "How can you go on like this?"

"Because if I don't, Sarah dies." I say grimly.

"Okay, so now what?" He asks.

"We live each other's life for a day. I'll get Chrys to love you, and then we'll switch back." I explain.

"How do you know it'll work?" He frowns.

"It will, as long as you're braver once you get her back." I smile. "Can you do that?"

He slowly nods. "If it means being with her, then being braver is easy."

"Good. Here, let's exchange clothes and stuff."

He nods and takes off his uniform and Morpher, handing them to me as I hand him my rings and Uzi.

Once we're done we leave his room. I try to act more like my old self some so the others won't realize what's going on. I roll my eyes when the other Hero squares his shoulders, and tries to walk like he owns the place.

"Tone it down some," I hiss. "I do _not_ walk like that."

"Oh, okay." He does so.

"By the way, I think Kara likes me, so just deal with it." I say.

He gulps. "Really? Shit."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" I ask curiously.

"See the earrings she's wearing? Those are the only things that are keeping her a normal Mobian. When she takes them off, she's Supergirl."

"Wow. Antonio would like her if Millie wasn't his girlfriend." I snicker.

"So how are you going to convince Chrysos to love you?" He asks.

"It's easy. Just leave it to me." I smile.

"Okay... I'll trust you." He frowns.

We walk back into the conference room, where the other Rangers were playing cards.

"Two Queens." Kara says, placing two cards face down.

"Bullshit." Seis states.

Kara scowls and takes all the cards in the middle.

"...And that's the base." I say.

"Wow." He says, pretending to be amazed.

I walk over, "Room for two more?"

"Sure." Kara smiles, taking all the cards and shuffling them.

"Oy! I was winning!" Seis complains.

Kara ignores him. "Here, why don't you sit next to me?" She looks at other Hero happily.

He slowly does so, and cringes when she subtly leans on him.

I pull a chair next to Chrysos.

I sit with a smirk, "What's wrong new guy? Scared of women?"

"N-nonsense!" He forces a smile and leans back on her.

She giggles, her face slightly turning red. She deals out the cards. "The game is Bullshit. You know how to play it, right?"

Other Hero nods.

Seis places a card down. "Ace of Spades."

"Two twos." Spark states, placing two cards down.

"One three." Sparky tosses the card face down.

I watch a bit, and then look around. "Looks like someone forgot the snacks. Chrys, lend me a hand?"

She shrugs, and we stand to go get some chips or something. Once in the kitchen I turn to face her. "Okay, Chrys, I need to tell you something."

She crosses her arms, "Yeah?"

I lick my lips. Part of me is telling me to just let her in on the ruse so she can help me build the other me's confidence for real, but the other is telling me to just stick to the plan... what should I do?

"I... want to ask you a hypothetical question." I start.

She rolls her eyes, "You have my attention Hero, what is it?"

"What would you say if I told you I love you?" I ask slowly.

She raises an eyebrow, "I'd call you an idiot for trying to be hypothetical about it. I've always told you Hero, if you've got something to say then say it."

"Well then." I shyly take her hand. "Chrys, I've loved you for most of my life. I need to know... do you feel the same?"

She looks down in thought, and then smiles. "Would I have stayed with my Hero this long if I didn't?"

Wait... what?

Oh crap.

She pats my arm, "Nice try though."

I slowly smile. "Well. That's all I need to know, but he desperately wants you as a lover, not just a friend. I tried switching places with him to try to do that for him..." Might as well clue her in, then. Maybe she can come up with a counterplan.

"I figured," she sighs with a roll over her eyes as she fills a bowl with chips. "But _he_ has to say it."

"See, that's the thing. There's no way he will because I couldn't." I sigh. "Chrys... In my world, I confessed my love for you, and you died three days after that."

She pauses, and turns to face me. "...You're serious?"

"You died in my arms." I hold up my arm with my C.E.A. device on it. "I found this in my hair, and you were trying to convince me to find its origins. Assassins tried to take it, and they killed you instead. I killed them, but it was too late to save you." I close my eyes sadly. "Your death almost sent me off the edge."

She looks down, "So you think if I take the initiative, and say it first... that'll change?"

"That's what I'm unsure about. I wanted to confess my love for you and hope you'd accept it, and then switch out with him so that you're both happy. No regrettable wishing that the other person would say something." I explain.

She nods, and sighs. "So... You want me to pretend I never noticed, or just go kiss the idiot?"

I think about it. _Is this it? This is the challenge? This seems way too easy to be the challenge..._

"Pretend you never noticed. He needs to believe it's really working." I say.

She nods, and laces an arm through mine with a smile. "Alright then."

I grab the bowl from her hands and deposit a chip into my mouth with a smirk.

She elbows me as she gets some onion dip from a fridge, and we head back for the game table.

"Hey guys, guess who finally grew a pair?" She puts the snacks on the table.

"Kara? I always thought she was a man." Seis snickers.

Kara smacks him upside the head with a scowl.

She rolls her eyes, "No, Hero!"

"Well, how about that? What's next boyo, yer gonna finally go to bed with her?" He asks, smirking.

I flush. "No."

"Yer loss." He shrugs, downing more alcohol.

Chyrs puts some dip on a chip, and throws it at him so it sticks to his face.

"Keep your girl to yourself, boyo. She be hitting on me." He smirks, taking the chip and eating it.

She rolls her eyes before taking my hand, and pulling me into the chair next to her. "Having fun Kara?"

"You know it." She winks, nuzzling against other Hero.

"You take good care of Kara, other Me. She's feisty." I smirk.

Kara and other me blush, and Seis snickers again.

Chrys leans into me, and snacks on a chip.

Suddenly the alarms blare, and the Rangers jump to their feet.

"Looks like this'll have to wait." Spark growls.

"Go ahead, I'll stay with our guest." Sparky says, looking at other Hero.

"Okay. Rangers, let's suit up!" Spark commands.

We get behind him and raise our Morphers.

"Lightspeed, Rescue!" We call.

_Wow, it's like getting a power boost along with a change of clothes... sweet._

We jump into a jeep with sirens, and Spark drives us out of the base.

"I wonder if it's a giant fish creature this time," Chrys comments.

"It's gonna be sushi once we're done with it." I state.

She chuckles, and leans into me as we pull into the panicked people.

The vehicle screeches to a halt, and we start taking out Batlings.

"Ah, Rangers! What, no backup this time?" The dragon monster taunts.

"We don't need backup to take your pitiful monsters, Olympius!" Spark growls.

"Oh, you naive fool. I'd love to see you take on Road Rager, but I have better things to do. Ciao!" Olympius chuckles, disappearing.

_Road Rager? What is this, Transformers?_

"You can't catch me!" A wheel monster shouts gleefully.

_Wow... that's severely underwhelming._

It shoots at me, and I kick it away. "And this happens on a daily basis?" I ask Chrysos amusedly.

"Pretty much," she draws a blaster from her hip, and shoots it three times in the face before hitting it with a flying sidekick.

"They're usually more threatening, though." I assume, tossing a Batling into another.

"But just as stupid," she says, twisting the monster's arm behind it back before kicking it between the legs.

"So, not the time or place, but would you mind a date after this?" I ask when Seis and Kara get a little close to us.

"So long as it's not something uber cheap like McDonalds," she calls back using her powers to use the monster like a bowling ball for Batlings.

"I promise it won't." I slash the monster in half, destroying it. It turns into the giant monster form.

ONE MEGAZORD BATTLE LATER...

Chyrs leans up to whisper, "For an unofficial ranger you're pretty good."

"I had to live without most of your Hero's powers. I suppose that means I'm physically stronger." I shrug.

She smiles, "Well try not to show off too much or the others will notice."

"Yeah." I nod. "Ready for that date now? I'd better tell other Hero that we're doing that."

"Gonna switch places again?"

"No. But he should know." I smile.

She shrugs, "Whatever, see you in an hour!" She waves, and trots off.

"Dress nice!" I call, walking away.

She flips me the bird before disappearing around a corner.

I chuckle. "Ah Chrys, I've missed you."

I go find other Hero and let him know what's happening, leaving out the part where she knows.

"Wow, you're doing really good." He whistles.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Well, good luck with the date. Let me know how it goes!" He walks away.

"Hey hold on a sec," I call. "Remember that this is your girlfriend here, what's with the not-give-a-shit attitude?"

"You're me, I trust you to not do anything to her. And if you do, I can kill you." He shrugs.

"Uh..." _Wow, he really is growing a pair._

"So good luck."

I slowly turn and walk away.

_If he's so good for her... why does he need me? Maybe he doesn't..._

I feel wheels turning again.

I smirk. _Let's see how far I can take this._

...

I wait for Chrys in the garage in my Ford Fusion.

I see her a minute later in a blue dress, and heels.

My jaw drops, and I smirk. "I forgot how beautiful you were when you dressed up. You did it so rarely."

She chuckles, "Eyes in you head Hero."

I smile. "Okay then. Hop in."

She slides in beside me, and fastens her seatbelt, "So where are we headed?"

"I suppose he's my brother. The place is called Antonio's." I say.

"Oh, never been there. I heard it's nice."

"It had better, he's a good cook in my dimension." I smile.

She laughs as we pull out. Fifteen minutes later we're at the restaurant.

I park, and we walk inside.

"Hello, I'm your server Antonio. Table for two?" He asks.

I nod.

"Very good. Follow me." He turns and walks away.

Chrys raises an eyebrow, "Not as badass as you made him sound so far."

"He's more than meets the eye." I smile.

She rolls her eyes as we take our seats.

Antonio bows and says, "What would you like to drink?"

"No menus?" I ask.

"I can give you anything." He smiles.

"An orange cream soda." I say.

"All right. And for you, miss?"

"Rootbeer float please."

"All right. Any appetizers?"

"A large fried onion fingers." I say.

"Okay." He walks away and comes back ten seconds later with our drinks and appetizer. "Would you like to wait for your meal, or order it now?"

"You didn't show us menus," Chrys reminds him.

"No menus, anything you want, I have it."

"Impressed yet?" I smile.

She nods, "I'll take a rack of ribs with mixed greens, and a loaded baked potato please."

"Okay. And you sir?"

"A deep fried bacon cheeseburger." I smirk.

"Good choice sir. I'll have them ready in two minutes." He walks away.

"A deep fried what?" She laughs.

"Bacon cheeseburger. He can make anything, might as well enjoy it." I chuckle.

She nods, "Whatever floats your boat... I feel a bit guilty about this though."

"Why?" I tilt my head.

"Well... for one thing you're not _my_ Hero," she says, leaning on the table. "I know I came along to keep up pretenses... but I know him well enough to know that me off with a different guy hurts him, even if he won't show it."

"Yeah..." I nod slowly. "But hey. If you can keep up with this hedgie, you can keep up with him."

She nods, and props her head up with a fist. "Still... I've been waiting for him to make a move, trying to do the lady thing. Sometimes I wonder if he's afraid of me, and that's why he hasn't yet."

"You're his best friend." I say gently. He's afraid of what will change between you. He looks forward to what happens next, but at the same time doesn't want telling you to change things. He loves you for you, not your body, not your mind, not your powers. You."

She smiles, "Well... I guess if he'd told me that then you wouldn't be here, huh?"

"Maybe I would. After all, he'd never get the balls to do that. We traded memories before we tried this idea... is there anything you would like to know, to say? Then I can tell you how he would feel, how he'd respond?" I smile.

She smirks, "Well... I'd tell him that I'm glad to have a man at my back I can more than trust. I'd tell him I love him, and that I appreciate him always being straight with me."

"That's all he needs to know." I get to my feet and walk to the other side of the table, hugging her.

She giggles, "Hey, watch the hands."

I smile. "You don't get it yet?"

She looks up at me all confused.

I smile and sit back down, saying nothing else.

She looks suspicious, "Wait a sec... are you... my Hero?"

"Nope. But I had to see what would happen if you thought I was." I smirk.

She frowns, "You're both a pair of little sneaks, you conniving..." She throws her hands up, "Forget it, I'm too hungry to care."

"Hey! If we're a pair of conniving sneaks, just note that there's only one person we could've gotten it from." I take a sip of my drink, covering my smile.

She smirks, "Touche."

"So in my universe, it's obviously different than here. Once you two are an item, what are the odds that you'll try to change to be better for him?" I ask.

"None," she says bluntly. "I like me the way I am."

I nod. "That's what he wants too."

"Because that's what you would have wanted, huh? You told me about how the other me died."

"Yeah, I did. I also told you that I contemplated suicide when you died, right?"

She blinks, "...You did not...what changed your mind?"

"This girl. She and her sister were slaves at a bar. Someone paid to give me some time with her, and that's when I decided to help her and her sister. They were being abused, so I freed them. The guy that paid for me told me he knew about my actual parents... wait."

I blink. "Other me has been here helping destroy monsters, right?"

She nods, "Right..."

"So that means he doesn't know a thing about his real parents! They didn't give him this device either, he built it himself..." I frown, thinking. "You're the one who told me to find my parents. I didn't listen at the time, because I wanted to do it with you. If you can do it with him..."

She smirks, "Then...? Come on, you're on a roll here."

"Then you'll not only be his one true love, but you'll also give him a family. Something I somewhat had, but I took for granted." I say.

She smiles, "Well then after this date is over I suggest you two switch back. We'll get right on that."

"Of course." I nod. "Of course... if he's anything like me, and he was the one to lose you... I'd want to give you something first." I fish in my hair, and pull out a small box.

She tilts her head, frowning curiously.

"I never dreamed that you would've died in my arms, so I saved this for a better moment. I should've just did it, but now I realize it would've sent me over the edge." I open the box, and inside is a glass ring, with a tiny glass rose on it. "Remember what I said about you and sand?" I smile.

She mulls it over. Her eyes widen. "Wait..."

I smirk.

She slowly gets to her feet and breathes, "But... Aren't you...?"

"Nope. We got you." I smile.

"But... you said..." She starts.

"I said I wasn't, yes. But it was worth it for your face right now. Say it with me. You're like sand, free-flowing and calm. However, at the slightest words, you turn into a sandstorm, harsh and untamable."

"But when tempered by friends, I'm as beautiful as glass..." She swallows. "A bit see through at times..."

I pluck the ring from the box, and throw it at the ground as hard as I can. It bounces back into my hand as we finish together, "But never breakable."

"Chrys, I don't want life to pluck you away from me like it did to other Hero." I say seriously, going to one knee. "And... I know it's only been a day, most of it spent with him..."

She stays very still in her chair.

"But... will you marry this shy Power Ranger, for better or worse, no matter what happens?" I swallow nervously.

She smiles, "...It's about time dumbass."

She throws herself at me in a crushing hug.

"Ack! Chrys! We're in public!"

...

I smile. _Mission complete._

I turn around, and to the Rangers' astonishment, a portal opens on the table.

I sigh, "Well guys, it's been a fun ride, but I'd better be moving on."

"Thanks for the fun time!" Seis grunts. "Here, give this to me, whenever you get back." He reaches into his hair, and pulls out a soda machine.

I blink. "Uh... thanks?" I put it away.

Kara wraps me in a bear hug and sighs, "We'll miss you. Tell your wife she got a keeper!"

"I will." I manage to say.

Spark shakes my hand and says seriously, "I never imagined any version of Hero would step up and risk his life to save some girl. Keep going, and save her."

I nod, and look at my C.E.A.

During the transfer, I copied the powers other Hero had to my C.E.A. Something tells me that was a great idea, because it's only gonna get harder from here.

"Tell Hero he's lucky to have a girl like Chrys, and on the off chance he loses her... go to a bar." I smile before jumping through.

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Ah, memories! This was in honor of a deceased joint-fic I had with Half-Angel Writer (Miss you, buddy...) But was otherwise abandoned because she dropped off the face of the Earth, leaving me without her beta-ing power for The Singer's Shadow. She owns Chrysos Dawn, and if you want to read what we had of our story, it should still be on her account Half-Angel Writer, unless she removed it... Anyways, I own the plot, Kara, Sparky, and the Heroes. Reagan my brother owns Seis and Antonio, Sparktheshadowtiger on DeviantArt owns Spark, Saban owns Power Rangers and their characters Mobianized. R&amp;R, if you haven't F&amp;F'd.<em>


	17. Chapter 16

Tloj: _Challenge two! Begin!_

* * *

><p>"Gah... I really need to think about a landing strategy or something..." I groan as I sit up.<p>

I dust myself off, and stands, "So what bullshit adventure awaits me here?"

I look around, and note that I'm in my hidden alley room. I crawl out and look around. "Well... At least I'm in a dimension where everything's the same, more or less. Maybe Smoke can fill me in about what this universe is like."

"What are you looking at?"

Curiously I peek out, and the cat himself is glaring down a scraggly looking dog. He doesn't have his hoodie here, wearing his scars on full display.

_Best not sneak up on him, he may kill me just for trying._

I walk out and say, "Hey Smoke! Do you know me?"

Smoke turns with a frown, and his eyes go wide when he sees me. He stops, putting one foot behind the other as he bows at the hip. "How can I help you, Your Majesty? And may I compliment the excellent disguise."

I blink. "Thank you? Tell me, what does the general public know about me?"

"They know only your leniency Sire, of your mercy to those who obey." Smoke carefully keeps his eyes on the pavement between us.

"Is there a place where we can talk in private?" I ask, looking around.

He nods, and steps back before taking a few high leaps onto the rooftops. Apparently this Smoke is still highly skilled in fighting, or at the very least running.

I turn Tails Doll and fly after him.

Smoke pauses, crouched on a glass roofing. "What is it you wished to discuss Sire?"

"Okay first off, I may be Hero, but I'm not your Hero. I'm no more special that you." I say.

Smoke looks surprised, and confused. "...I know the saying about curious cats M'lord, but please..."

"I'm from another dimension. I'm here to fulfill a challenge that has to do with other me. What am I in this dimension?" I ask.

Smoke blinks, and then smirks as he stands. "Why you are a monarch! You are king, the one whose words are more sacred than any heathen text made centuries ago!"

"A... monarch? What kind?" I tilt my head.

Smoke stands, and extends his arm, "The best kind, the kind with real power."

"And how do I use this power?"

"However you wish," Smoke says, crossing his arms. "And because of this no one dares cross you. Congratulations, you've made a crime-free life here for everyone!"

"Crime free..." I blink. "Take me to myself."

Smoke nods, and points up the hill to a castle, "Right this way!" He starts dashing over the rooftops to the castle.

I blink. _I built a castle just outside Westopolis?_

I fly after him.

As we get close it looks more modern than you would expect. The walls are stainless steel, and guards stand at the walls. Over them I see the tops of skyscrapers.

"Wow, did Antonio build this or something?" I blink, impressed.

"Indeed," Smoke says, and the guards bow before opening the gates for us. Inside the castle it looks like a luxury resort or something.

"Wow. So where am I?" I ask.

"Your home," Smoke replies. "The guards let me come, and go as a reward for my services in the past. Your counterpart here values my services greatly."

"Is Sarah here too?" I ask.

"Your concubine? Yes, she, and her sister are among your favorites. I hardly see you here without them."

My eyes narrow. _Strike one._

We walk into the throne room, and I pause.

There I sat in golden armor and a crown, staring back at me. Sarah and Millie clutch at his arms, begging for his attention, even though his focus is entirely on me.

"Smoke, who is this intruder?"

Smoke gives him the same bow he gave me on the streets. "Apparently, you Sire."

He stands, waving Sarah and Millie away. He walks up to me, and stares at me.

"What happened to you?" He asks, blinking.

"Depends. Tell me your life story." I counter.

"Very well. On my eighteenth birthday, I found a mysterious device in my hair. I confessed my love to Chrysos, and we went to find my parents."

I blink. _So his life changed from mine._

Smoke quietly clears his throat, "May I take my leave, Sire?"

"Of course." He waves Smoke off.

Smoke nods, and heads off out the door.

"So where's Chrys then?" I ask.

He hesitates. "She's... away on business right now."

"Okay." I nod. I study him closely, and note that he's more grey than white, and his highlights are more maroon than crimson.

"How's Mom?" I ask.

"Oh... she's fine." He smiles. "Would you like to stick around? I'm sure Sarah and Millie would be more than willing to privately entertain you."

I think back to how Sarah was so willing to please me back home, I don't doubt his words.

"I uh... Sure?" I blink. _He keeps dodging my questions... maybe they can fill me in._

He smiles, and gestures for me to follow the girls, "By all means, help yourself."

I follow them away from the throne room.

Milies turns to face me with a grin, and Sarah smiles bashfully... just like how I remember.

"I can tell he's not saying something... What am I missing?" I ask, reaching out to Sarah.

Sarah comes into my arms, and leans into my chest. "Only why he favors us, Master. I swear you'll never feel more loved."

_As much as I want to feel her again... it isn't right. This isn't my Sarah..._

I let them lead me into a room and lock the door.

Millie giggles as she wraps her arms around me from behind, and flops us back onto the bed.

I look at Millie's neck.

_Wait a minute..._

I grab her and study her neck. "Why do you have the chip still?"

She blinks, "It's the law for slaves, we're all chipped."

"In my universe... I freed you." I stare. "Does he punish you?"

Millie flinches, "He... is our master. He has every right."

"I kind of like it," Sarah purrs as she rubs herself on my back.

I frown. "In this universe, I save Chrys... I have you two as slaves... I'm the king..."

I blink. _Sweet Chaos, this is an opposite dimension._

"Which means... even though I seem nice, I'm a tyrant." I frown. "I'm right, aren't I? I stopped crime by destroying the criminals?"

Milie shakes her head, "You can't destroy evil, but you can put it under your thumb."

"Who are these evil people?" I ask.

Sarah pouts, "Why are you ignoring me?"

I hug her and smile. "How can I ignore you? Sarah, in my universe, you're my wife."

She freezes, "R...r...really?"

I nod. "We just found out you are going to have my child... but Enerjak kills you. I need to find and complete the challenge here so that I can save you, Sarah."

She looks down, and glances at her sister. Milie chews her lip before crawling over to nibble my ear.

"The king lied," she whispers in my ear. "Chrys... she's in the dungeons."

"Take me to her."

"He'll know," Sarah whispers. "Make love to us, and while we sleep sneak out... otherwise we'll be executed for treason."

I sigh with a frown. "Only because I love you..."

Sarah smiles, and leans into me. "I know... I can feel it..."

* * *

><p><em>Damn, those two are hard to tire out. I wonder if the other me knew that, and planned it that way so I'd put up less of a fight if it comes to that... Yeah, nice try Anti-Hero.<em>

I kiss Sarah's cheek and put on my clothes. _The dungeon is always down, so I need to find stairs._

I give Sarah one final look and murmur, "I'll save you Sarah. I promise."

She moans in her sleep, and smiles as she cuddles into her sister.

I walk out of the room and look around. No guards, best look for those stairs before some show up. I stick to the shadows, very hard to do in a modern building.

I spot something at the end of the hall...

_...Modern building Hero, they have elevators._

I press the button and go into one of them, pressing the basement button.

I lean on the wall of the elevator as it goes down. Part of me wonders if Anti-Hero thought to trap elevators going to that floor, or if that's too cliche for his style.

The lights turn off, and the elevator stops moving. _No, of course not._

A panel lights up._ Looks like I need to solve a puzzle or something... _I study it.

It's a series of white, and black squares, and a few half squares too with one square missing.

_Please..._

I move them around with a finger until the black in the puzzle makes the shape of an arrow pointing down.

The panel disappears and the lights turn back on, the car resuming. When it reaches the bottom, I look around before stepping out.

It's dark alright with a few lights overhead. Steel doors one white walls with small slots at eye level covered with glass.

I slowly walk over, peering into the the opening.

I see a tattered black fox, severly underfed, a broken look in his eye as he stares at the opposite wall from his bunk.

_Woah..._ I turn into Fire Hero and melt the lock, opening the door.

All the response I get is a slow blink, and a slow turn of the head.

"I'm not going to ask if you're all right, because I know you're not. Why are you locked up here?" I ask.

"...Was...wrong...king...He..ro...please... kill...me..."

_Sounds like he hasn't had much to drink either._

I reach into my hair and pull out a bottle of water, giving it to him. "I didn't catch most of that."

He shakily reaches for it, a desperate gleam in his eye.

I walk over and sit next to him, opening it for him. "I'm from a different dimension. Why are you here?" I hand it to him.

He drinks with shaky hands until the bottle is empty. He coughs, and says, "Was wrong to... speak against... the King..."

"Who are you?" I ask.

He thinks hard, "...I don't remember."

_Wow..._

"Is there anyone else down here besides you and Chrysos?"

"Thousands... thousands more... won't let us die..."

"Stay here. I'll come back for you." I say seriously.

"Let me die," he begs.

"Why do you want to die?" I frown.

"Family... dead... friends... dead... lover... dead... my fault... want be dead!"

I frown. "Follow me then. Odds are, Anti-Hero is going to try to kill me."

He tries to stand, but its a shaky process. He stumbles towards me, and collapses.

I lift him up, and help him walk out. "We need to get you some food." I mutter.

"Want to die," he sobs brokenly.

"If we all died when we wanted to, then we would never heal and become stronger." I say.

My words are lost on this one though, he's lived in despair too long.

I notice one of the doors looks cleaner than the others.

I set him down gently, and burn through the lock on this door as well, opening it.

"You can skip the theatrics," a voice grumbles.

_Chrys!_

Chaos bless her heart, while even in a state only slightly better than that other guy the little spitfire has the guts to spit in Anti-Hero's face! ...Figuratively speaking, she still looks like she could stand to save her fluids.

I dash over and hug her. "My goodness Chrys... what did this dimension's Hero do to you?!"

She slaps me, "Back off, I'm not that desperate yet you assfuck."

"Yep, you're still you." I rub my cheek.

She glares at me, and crosses her arms, "So beat it already."

"No. I'm getting you out of here, away from King Hero." I say.

She scowls, "Another head game? Will you let go of your little twisted fantasies already?! I'm about ready just to make you let me rot in peace in here."

"Chrys, listen. I'm from another dimension. You died in that dimension, I'm not going to let you die again, especially to me." I say seriously.

"Wow, you sound almost just like you did before you found that dumb-ass watch," she growls.

"That's because you died when I put the watch on." I take off my C.E.A. and let it fall to the ground. "You want to vent? Go ahead and vent on me. I'm not leaving until you're out of here."

She crosses her hands behind her head, "If it will get you to leave me be. After you found that thing you killed the guy who almost killed me. I really thought you were a hero back then, just like your mom thought you'd be. But then you killed this ape, and took those girls from him... that's when the power began to corrupt you, and you declared yourself a hero by conquering everyone. Happy now? Happy that you killed Lien-Da, and the woman who fucking raised you just so you could own the world?!"

I frown. "He might. But in my world, I was raised to be a hero. I never ascended, I chose to be normal. I had a family that was taken from me, Chrys. I was going to have a child."

"And I'm the next president," she scoffs.

"So that's the story..."

Chrys's head shoots up as Anti-Hero steps into view. He smirks, "Forgot something, dirtbag." He rolls the head of the prisoner fox across the ground to me.

I snatch my C.E.A. and put it on, growling, "Congrats, I know what damage you've done."

"I take pride in my work," Anti-Hero says, dusting off his hands.

Chrys glances between us, "The fuck you put in my water Hero?"

"You're a cancer, Anti-Hero. I killed a god without ascending, what's the best you've done? Lock up people you pretend to care about? I loved Chrysos with all my heart, and she was taken from me. You have her, and she's some animal to you? At least Enerjak had limits!" I growl.

Anti-Hero taps his chin, "Enerjak... Oh _him!_ Right, the guy who always comes trying to take me out, heh. At least then I get some exercise."

Chrys stands, "You... this is real, isn't it? Not some twisted hallucination of yours?"

"No Chrys it's very real," the other me says with a smile.

"Chrys, get behind me." I order, placing myself between the two.

Anti Hero chuckles, and steps out of the doorway. "I'm actually grateful for your coming Hero, I've gotten into a rut over the last few years. Go ahead, take her. It'll be fun hunting you both down."

I frown. "I'm not playing any of your games!" I bring up my C.E.A. and spin the dial, cycling through all of my new abilities. I slam the face down.

_Thunder!_

I change into neon green with yellow highlights, and take a fighting stance. "How many powers do you have?" I smirk.

"I've fought Enerjak several times," Anti-Hero laughs as he spins his watch till it glows bright gold. "What do you think?"

"Enerjak powers? Good, a challenge!" _Damn, I should've taken that power..._

I charge forward at him with a yell, knocking us through a few walls.

He's utterly unharmed, and laughs as he kicks me upwards through all the floors of his building. Then he appears behind me, grabbing me by the quills, and ripping a few free as he throws me down to the ground thousands of feet below.

_Ow!_

I wince. I don't dare look myself over; I know I'm at least missing a leg, and I've broken a few body parts.

I switch to Tails Doll, healing instantly and shooting back up, punching him through a few more walls.

"Pathetic," he sneers, and backhands me away. If there had been one I'm sure it would have knocked me through a mountain.

I get back up and dust myself off. _I don't want to use it... but it's the only way!_

I swipe the C.E.A. again, and slam it down.

**_Darkmatter!_**

I feel the dark energy surround me, but I can't help but note that it feels... less potent. Oh well, something to figure out later.

I shoot at him again, landing in front of him and cratering the ground.

"Oh, you want to play it like _that_ eh?" He spins the face on his C.E.A. with a smile, and then his fur turns black too.

"Now then," he growls. "Let's see what you've got!"

_But... since I got it from- never mind, focus on the battle!_

I charge at him, and ram him in the stomach, punching him in the face repeatedly.

"Not good enough!"

He drives a single punch into my chest, and several somethings snap as I'm blasted away.

He scoffs, "Pathetic Hero... You have great power, but no drive to use it. You have to _WANT _them to hurt, to suffer, to feel torment greater than they could ever imagine!"

"That's the difference between you and I." I grit my teeth and stand. "I use my powers to protect those I care about, not for gain. I fight for others, not selfish desire. I fight to stop those like you, who abuse their powers. That's why I'm a hero!"

I raise my C.E.A. and swipe the face with a roar, charging at him as my abilities cycle.

"Oh, power roulette," he quips. "So which prize will I get? I've already had Chrys... many times over."

That just makes me angrier. I shoot a fire blitz, followed by an ice beam, eye lasers, an electric wave, and other powers, cycling through all of my abilities.

He blocks them with a single hand, "It was most amusing actually. She'd rot in that cell for a few weeks until she was so desperate she'd do _anything_ just to keep some meat left on her ribs. It's only a matter of time until she gives up completely."

_THAT'S IT!_

I shoot forward and grab him by the throat, slamming him into the ground as I turn into Darkmatter again.

He chokes out something,and repeatedly punches me in the stomach.

"I've had enough of you!" I growl. I slam my C.E.A. on his chest, and we both turn back to normal. I raise my free hand, and my bracelet turns into a sword.

"You never got these, because you never married Sarah." I hiss. "I do this for her, because she deserves better than _you_. Than us."

He chuckles, "Good, now you see the truth... I am you... you are me... And we are no heroes."

I glare at him and bring my sword down.

...Into his C.E.A. device.

He cringes, the sword going through his arm.

I stand and brush myself off, walking away.

"Coward," he growls at me.

I shake my head, "No, you're the coward here. You've pissed off a lot of people... What are you going to do without your powers?"

"I have five minutes to use powers, remember?!" He counters.

"And what are you going to do when the five minutes are up?" I state.

He clutches his arm in pain as he stands, "The same will happen to you too, someday you'll be right where I am now."

"Maybe I will. But unlike you, I have a family, a wife, soon a child." I smile. "What does it profit a man to gain the whole world and lose his soul?"

I hear a thud next to me, and turn to see Smoke.

Anti Hero smiles, "Smoke, destroy him!"

Smoke just glares at him, and pulls a gun, "Buh-bye."

*BANG!*

I wince. "Uh... Thanks for killing him for me?"

Smoke tosses the gun away, "It wasn't for you... It was for Cinder, and Spike."

I blink. "How in the world did I manage to kill them?!"

Smoke closes his eyes, "You used them to test your Enerjak powers... and kept me because my connections made me useful."

I wince. "Sorry about that, then."

He shakes his head, "Wasn't you dude... it was _him._ Follow me."

He heads back for the castle.

I stare at Anti-Hero and state, "If I end up like you, at least my friends have the power to stop me." I turn and follow Smoke.

Smoke does say anything as he leads me into the castle, and up to what looks like Anti-Hero's bedroom.

"Press your thumb to the base of that lamp over there."

I do so.

The wall opposite the bed splits open with a mechanical whir...

On the other side are stuffed heads, like hunting trophies. Cinder, Spike, Reave, Cryatal, Line-Da, Julie-Su, Shade, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles... even Shadow.

Smoke folds his ears back, "I want you to burn this into your memory Hero, and never forget this."

I feel bile form in the back of my throat, and I gag.

"As long as I live... this will not happen in my dimension." I growl, clenching my fists.

Smoke grips my shoulder, "Remember that this is the cost if power goes to your head... you lose _everything._"

"I don't want power. I want my family back." I murmur.

Smoke smiles, "Then you're a better man than I've ever known."

I look up at him. "I've defeated myself. If that was the challenge, a portal would have appeared. There's something else to do here."

Smoke nods, "I think this is it. Know the price of power, and how to use it. Right now you're the most powerful person here..."

I nod slowly. "Yes..." I look around. "I'd better tell the girls that Anti-Hero is dead."

Smoke crosses his arms, "So who's going to rule after you're gone?"

"I'd like to give it to Chrys... but I don't know if the power will go to her head as well..." I say thoughtfully.

Smoke rubs his neck, "Well she's been on the receiving end of power for a while now... once her head is on straight I think that's a good idea."

"I'll go check on her."

I go back to the dungeon.

Chrys is walking, using the wall for support. She glares at me as I approach, and looks me over.

"...Please tell me you killed that son of a bitch, New Hero."

"I broke him. Smoke killed him." I say.

She sighs with a smile. "I only regret not breaking his neck myself... Chaos knows I've tried."

"I only wish he could've loved you like I did." I sigh.

She chuckles, "He did... but when I didn't go along with his domination plan he locked me down here so I wouldn't get in the way."

"I'm glad he only locked you away instead of killing you." I smile. "I don't suppose he proposed to you?"

"Yeah he did, but I turned him down," she groans as she heads for the elevator.

I follow her. "If I gave you control over what Anti-Hero controls, what would you do?"

She eyes me, "First thing I'd do is get something to eat, then I'd get everyone down here back to health before burning this place down."

"Good." I nod. "I leave you to it."

She chuckles, "Just like I remember the old you... what are you doing here?"

"Making sure all is good before I try to figure out how to complete the challenge." I say.

"Challenge?"

"Back in my dimension, Enerjak killed my wife, and my unborn child. I need to complete three challenges so that I can save her. This is the second challenge." I explain.

"...Huh, well you treat her right, or I'll crawl through as many dimensions as I need to to kick your ass."

"I promise I will." I smile.

She smiles, and the wall next to me swirls into a portal.

Chrys smiles, "I'm guessing that's your ride."

I see Smoke come up from behind her, and nod to me, "Good luck man."

"Thanks. Tell Sarah I said good bye."

Smoke nods, and let Chrys use him for support as i step through the portal.

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Aaand this universe would be a Shattered Glass world. Don't know what that is? Search Transformers: Shattered Glass. Basically, same characters, but what if they were opposite? Optimus as a villain? Megatron as a hero?! What world is this?! Shattered Glass. ^^ R&amp;R, F&amp;F, please.<em>


	18. Chapter 17

Tloj: _Last one! This was fun... Again, happy birthday, you!_

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." <em>Well, last one... I never have to go through this again...<em>

"You okay Hero?"

I nod and pull up the blanket. "Yeah, just tired, Chrys."

_Wait... what?_

She smiles, and leans over to kiss me. I jump when I feel her leg between my legs.

I throw myself out of my bed, landing on my back. "What's going on here?!" I demand.

She crawls to the edge of the bed with an expression of severely suppressed laughter. "Are you okay?"

"About time," Milie's voice calls from the hallway. "Hurry the hell up in there, breakfast is almost ready!"

I pull on my clothes, and checking to be sure I still have my C.E.A., I stand up and look around. "Where am I?"

"Home," Chrys assures me. "I know we got pretty wasted last night, but you seriously think Sarah would let you wake up in a ditch on your birthday?"

"Ugh... Did we have sex last night?" _The thought disgusts me, but at the same time thrills me._

"I think so," she giggles, and slips out of the bed... naked!

I barely notice my jaw drop, too busy studying her.

She smiles, and slowly turns in a circle for me, "Maybe I'll do breakfast before my shower."

I shake myself out of it. "Y-yeah, you do that."

She chuckles, and walks out the door.

I slowly follow her down the stairs, attempting to process this.

_So I'm at my house... with Chrys alive and in love with me... Sarah and Millie are here as well..._

I pause halfway down the stairs.

_...This can't be real._

"Hero?" Sarah comes to the bottom of the stairs in an apron. Judging by the twin peaks poking on the chest that's all she's wearing.

I blink and take the next stair, missing it and tripping down the stairs.

"!" I slam into her face first, taking us both to the ground.

"Ow..." I groan.

She looks down to where my face is smushed in her mounds, "Owie... are you okay?"

I quickly nod and get off of her, rubbing the blush from my cheeks.

She smiles, and kisses me. "I'm glad."

"Where's Antonio?" I look around.

"Out on a job," Millie replies, putting plate on the table... in her undergarments.

_That is some skimpy underwear, doesn't anyone have clothes here?!_

"Huh..." I sit at the table and do my best to not stare at them.

Sarah puts some pancakes in front of me, and pecks my cheek, "Happy Birthday Hero!"

"How old am I now?"

Chrys frowns, and puts a hand to my head, "Just how hard did you hit your head?"

"Pretty hard; I'm surrounded by beautiful angels." I smile.

They giggle, and Millie leans on the table. "Well ready for your present?"

"Present?" I gulp.

Sarah nods, and slips off her apron. As she does I notice she doesn't have that tattoo in her elbow anymore... neither does Millie.

_Warning sirens!_

"Hey Sarah, remind me... did we remove your chip?" I ask, focusing on her neck.

She frowns, "What chip?"

_Wrong thing to say!_

I jump to my feet and run, diving out the window with a crash.

"Hey!" Chrys runs to the window.

I run right into Spike who has a huge present in his arms. "OUCH! Dude, what's the deal?"

I eye the present warily. "Who's the gift for, Spike?"

"You dude, jeez." Spike stands, and gives it a shake, "...Good, not broken. Let me guess, the girls?"

"Yeah... they're a bit wild right now." I slowly back away. "What's in it?"

Spike smirks, "Tails helped me come up with this thing, I swear you'll love it."

"Open it for me, would you?" I frown.

He frowns, "...Well it is your birthday."

He balls a fist, and uses his knuckle-spikes to slice it open. Inside the box is a backpack... made of metal.

"What's it do?" I ask curiously

Spike chuckles, and presses a button. It jumps to life, transforming into a motorcycle.

"Wow..."

_Don't know what I'd do with it..._

"Hey Spike, how's your mother doing?" I tilt my head.

"Cinder? Not sure actually, I haven't been to the dojo in a while. I saw Smoke though, and he told me to say thanks."

"Hm. That's nice. How about Amy?"

Spike snorts, "Her acting career is headed for the toilet, and she hates her agent."

My eyes narrow. "I didn't know she had an acting career."

"What're you talking about dude? You, and Antonio talked her into it after you finished that mission with Smoke."

_This dimension is all screwed up!_

Spike tosses me the keys, "Great job by the way, who knows what would have happened to Sarah, and Milie if that slavery law had actually gone through."

"Alright, enough of this bullshit."

A sword stabs through Spike.

His eyes go wide, and he coughs blood.

_Wait, why does this seem familiar... oh shit._

Spike's eyes go blank, and he summons his sword.

Seis yanks the sword out of him and states, "Hello space traveller. You've picked a bad time to be here."

I blink. "The heck are you talking about?"

"The three challenges, saving your wife and kid? Yeah, hurry up and choose, would you? Help me, or stay here."

Spike rounds on him, sword flashing.

Seis deflects easily. "Don't have all day! What's your choice?"

_This guy's nuts! Still better than hanging out here with a demon Spike on the loose..._

"I accept!" I say.

He grabs me with a smirk. "Chaos Control!"

We vanish a split second before Spike cuts us both in half.

We reappear in a bunker, and Seis lets go and walks up to a fridge, pulling out four beer bottles. "Have a seat."

I do so. "What's going on here?!" I demand.

"You sir, have pretty much entered the Matrix." He states, popping the lid off one of them and downing the contents.

"Ya'll knock that off, yer gonna confuse him." Jane steps inside.

"Oh wow, you actually put some clothes on." Seis deadpans.

"Eat me, Braindead."

"I would, but we have company." Seis grins.

Jane pulls a gun, and blows a hole in his ear.

Seis blinks and shrugs off the wound, drinking his beer. "This is Jane. Jane, you know Hero, right?"

"Damn straight I do," she holsters her weapon, and holds a hand out to me. "Good ta see ya again pardner."

"What's going on here?" I demand, shaking her hand.

Jane leans on the wall, "Long story short, before you started yer dimension jumping we were all mindless drones walk'n 'round in a pretend universe. Now that yer here you done shook everythin' up, and we actually know what's what. Them friends you met earlier are still controlled by somethin', we got no clue what, but until we can free 'em ya can't trust none of 'em."

"Darn straight."

I turn and blink. "Uh... I never met you in my universe."

Kara smirks. "Figures, you know these two but you don't know me."

Seis grins, "Maybe it's because you're so forgettable."

"It must be, you hate me until you're buzzed." Kara counters easily.

Jane waves, "Hey Kara. Now hero, trust me on this, everyone you see now are the only folks ya can trust, okay?"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I state, crossing my arms.

"Simple." Seis pulls two more beers from the fridge. "Here's a way I know you'll understand. Take the blue beer if you don't believe us. It's drugged. You know, so we can get you back in you house and this'll be just a dream. You'll never see us again, and you'll live out your life in a fake world with three hot mostly naked women. Which I admit, is a pretty sweet trade-off." He sets the blue beer on the table. "Or, you can take the red beer, and see how far the rabbit hole goes-"

Kara smacks him. "Seriously, you HAD to pull a Matrix sequence?!"

"Shaddap. I like the Matrix sequence." Seis grumbles, drinking a regular beer.

Jane takes one too, but just sips it, "Alright... did ya'll notice anythin' before about them girls? Stuff they tried to explain later on?"

I think. "They said Antonio was out on a job, for starters. Antonio doesn't go out to solve cases, he solves them at the police station, because that's all the information he needs. Next, Chrys said we were wasted, but then she said I was knocked out. Sarah and Millie don't have the tattoos or their chips, even though that's how I got them. And Spike... Not really sure what was off about him, he just was. Oh, and Chrys is madly in love with me, to the point of sleeping naked with me, even though normally she'd never even sleep in the same room as me."

Jane claps her hands, "Well there you go."

"But I barely know you people. Hell, I haven't even properly met Kara in my own dimension!" I frown.

"So what do you want? Sex? Not every girl is willing to give you some like your girlfriends." Kara states.

I growl, "What is WITH this universe and naked women?! Geez!"

Seis shrugs. "They wanted you to stay, so they pulled all the stops."

Jane gives me a teasing look, "Well good luck getting any outa Kara, I've been trying for weeks."

Seis smirks. "Trying and succeeding, what with how often I hear you two going on in the back room."

Kara blushes and looks away.

_Not sure if this is an adult sitcom, or if this is really all they have to do around here... Drinking, sex, and talking about drinking and sex._

"Oh shaddup," Jane growls at him. "Well Hero, i suppose yer supposed to save us somehow."

"Exactly how?" I frown. "I start acting like Neo and blowing up helicopters?"

"That would be freaking awesome." Seis smirks.

Jane swig the beer, and takes a seat, "Well in yer experience, what the hell could do mind control on this level?"

"Villains of the X-Men." I deadpan. "As far as I know, Fear and Robert can't do this. I don't know anyone who can."

Jane sighs, "Then I guess we're screwed, and don't you dare start Seis."

"Hmph. You're the person who dresses like a stripper." Seis grunts.

"If this universe is under someone's control, then shouldn't we attack multiple targets so that it will weaken that person's control?" Kara asks.

"Sugah, we can't afford to divide ourselves like that, we'd never come out alive. And Sies, if you call me a Stripper one more time I'll shoot yer balls off. You don't use 'em much anyways."

"I'd love to see what your pea shooter does against my earth kinesis." Seis states.

"All right, enough." I state. "We're doing no good sitting here. I think we should go out and see who comes after us."

"I'll get the Warthog," Jane says, putting her beer down.

"I'll get some weapons." Kara walks away.

"I'll pack the beer." Seis stands.

_...Sounds like they've done this before._

...

The Warthog as it turns out is the same one from Halo, a jeep with a turret in the back. Also... it's only meant for three people.

"Kara, Sugah, could ya'll drive a little straighter?" She bouncing in Seis' lap while I man the turret.

"Psh, why?" Kara scoffs.

_Man, she has as much driving experience as Spike, geez!_

She takes a jump and makes the Warthog do a 360, landing with a whoop.

Seis mutters something to himself.

"I don't like this either," Jane grumbles. "But we sure as hell weren't gonna let you drive cuz yer drunk as a skunk."

"Lady, even drunk I'm a better driver than Kara." He slurs. "I'm amazed your top hasn't opened with all of this jostling."

Kara takes another jump and somehow makes the Warthog do a successful backflip. "Whoo! Rank S!" She cheers.

"Better be thankful for that, else Kara'd take her eyes off the road, Numbnuts."

"Cool, then we'd crash and hopefully explode." Seis smirks.

"Geez, get a room you two." I snap. "For a lesbian and an old guy, you banter more than a couple."

"Maybe we are, and you're Optimus Prime." Seis snickers.

Jane elbows Sies in the face, which may or may not have been an accident.

Seis just gives a drunk laugh.

"At least if I was Optimus Prime, I'd be driving." I growl. "As opposed to off-roading."

"Well Kara can't shoot all that well, and I like having my hands free for my pistols."

"I know a few things that I'd like free." Seis drawls.

_Uh..._

"Mainly vodka. I swear it's so expensive!" He complains.

_Okay, this is a screwed up world._

"Anythin' worth shootn' yet, Sugahog?"

"Just buildings. Should I shoot them?" I shrug.

"Should be some grenades by yer feet."

"Sweet." I grab a few of them and pull the pins, tossing them randomly. "I feel bad for causing destruction like this, but hey."

The grenades blow open the front of a building, setting off many alarms.

"That'll get someone's attention." I smirk.

Seis snickers. "Like naked girls?"

"Shaddap." I snap.

Jane draws her guns, "Kara, get ready to go crazy."

"Sex crazy or power crazy?" She blinks.

"Road-rage crazy, they should be sendin' pursuit right 'bout..."

A giant talk bursts through a building, and I start shooting at it.

"Hey Hero, any good at pitching?"

"Depends." I say, finding a second clip of ammo at my feet and pulling out my Uzi, feeding the clip into the Uzi and firing it as well as the minigun.

"Well see if you can stuff its cannon with a grenade!"

"Why not?" I grab a grenade and flick off the pin.

Seis waves his hand at the tank and yells, "Hey! Aim this way so's he can hit you!"

The tank just keeps driving.

I frown and toss the grenade away before it blows up in my hands, grabbing a new one and not pulling the pin.

"My turn," Jane says, and undoes her seatbelt.

"I'd say be careful, but we're four whackos fighting a tank in a jeep." Seis states.

She ignores him, and climbs in the back with me. "Kara, slow down a bit so I can jump on 'em."

"Kay!" She slows down a little bit.

"...There really isn't that much room back here..." I say uncomfortably, Jane's chest inches from my face.

"Pervert," she complains, and jumps onto the tank. She puts away one pistol, and knocks on the top hatch over the main cannon.

I toss her a grenade when no one answers.

She catches it, and opens the hatch. SHe pulls the ring with her teeth, and drops it inside before running back to the Warthog.

Seis catches her as Kara spins the wheel, turning onto a different road.

BOOM!

Jane sighs, "Shame we couldn't capture it, but it's too slow for us to get back to base unnoticed."

_And a jeep with a machine gun is different how?_

"I'm sure there are others that are better." Seis shrugs.

Three more tanks burst from buildings, right in our path.

Kara shrieks as Seis' eyes narrow. He shoots his hand forward, and the ground in front of us raises into a ramp, shooting us over them.

"Yee-haw!" Jane holds on to me since she never got the chance to get back in her seat.

Kara lands and whoops. "Thanks Seis!"

"You know how to pay it off later." Seis states, pulling the sword off his back.

"Vodka's on me," Jane laughs.

"Hot." Seis smirks, turning his sword into its shotgun mode and firing at a tank, managing to blow a hole into it.

Jane lobs a live grenade through the hole before we move to the next one.

Seis cocks his gun and fires again, cutting a tread. The cannon swivels around and aims at us, and Seis rolls his eyes. He slams his fist into the barrel of the cannon, and when it fires, the tank's cannon destroys itself. "Like friggin paper mache."

"Next one's Kara's," Jane calls.

Kara smirks and takes off her earrings, handing them to Seis, who closes his hand around them. She jumps out as Seis takes over driving, and starts flying. She lands on the tank and punches a fist into the plating, tearing it apart.

_Who is this chick, Supergirl?!_

She lifts the tank into the air and throws it away, landing and taking control as Seis moves over.

"Four for four!" She smirks.

"You're stronger than I thought." I blink.

"Thanks!"

Jane leans around, and pecks her on the cheek, "Good work Sugah."

She giggles, "You too."

"Don't celebrate yet, now they're bringing the flying stuff." Seis states, pointing.

_Helicopters, great._

BANG!

BOOM!

I watch as one helicopter explodes, and crashes into the other.

"Got 'em," Jane reports.

Alien jets fly in and start shooting lasers at us.

Kara swerves out of the way.

Jane elbows me, "That turrent ain't for style!"

I aim and start firing the minigun as well as my Uzi, shooting the planes.

Seis aims his shotgun and starts firing as well.

Jane takes careful aim, and blasts one of their engines.

It turns and attempts to fly away, but Kara shoots eye laser at it.

"It's like shooting ducks!" Seis chortles.

Jane chuckles, "Think this is enough ruckus to pull out the big guy?"

"Better be, I'm getting bored." Seis drinks more beer.

"I don't think so." Kara says.

I start wheeling the turret around, shooting buildings and stuff.

jane hops back in her seat, "C'mown idjits! We're bored enough here it'd knock a buzzard off a meat truck!"

A huge spaceship appears overhead.

"Think that's it?" Kara blinks.

"I dunno how we'd find out. Wanna flash the thing?" Seis downs another beer as he aims his shotgun at the thing.

"Go right ahead," Jane sighs.

Kara flicks on the high beams, and Seis fires at the thing.

"Hey jerk! We're over here!" Seis calls.

The ship slowly moves closer.

_Well, we got their attention, what the hell was step 2?_

"Now what do we do?" I ask.

"Dafuq should I know? I'm a drunk old guy!" Seis snaps.

Jane gawks at me, "You telln' us you didn't think this far ahead?!"

"I though some guy would show up, clap sarcastically, and tell us how pointless this is." I state. "Not a spaceship."

A tractor beam hits us, and starts lifting us onto the ship.

"Hero, if we don't live through this Imma kill you," Jane growls.

"I'd point out the flaw in that, but oh well." I state.

"If this is the last time I'm going to get to see you guys again..." Seis drains the last of his beer, dropping it off the side, "Then I want to say dammit Jane, why do you have to be a lesbian."

She slaps him.

Kara smiles at them. "Get ready guys, we're about to enter."

I put my Uzi away, and create my swords.

Jane draws both her pistols, and reloads them.

Seis puts his shotgun on his back and cracks his knuckles.

We land inside the ship, and the tractor beam stops.

I hop out of the Warthog and take a fighting stance.

Jane hops out, and goes back to back with her girlfriend.

Seis drops into a cat stance, palms on the ground.

"Ah, all of the resistance! _Wunderbar!_"

I blink.

Smirking back at me is a green echidna with purple eyes and white and brown highlights.

"The hell're you?" Jane raises an eyebrow.

"I am a scientist, _schone._ My name is Bios Dragoon." He gives a bow. "A pleasure to meet you in person."

"All yours, Pardner," she says dryly.

He turns and looks at me. "Nothing to say for yourself?"

"First off... what's with the fake-ass German accent?" I state.

He laughs. "I got it from my father."

"What do you plan to do with us?" I ask.

"For those three, I'll make them mindless slaves again. As for you, I need to kill you so that you can't return to the other world." He smirks.

I blink. "Wait... you're from my dimension?!"

"_Da_, of course! Robert sent me here to dispose of you." He states.

"But if I die here, I'll still be alive!" I point out.

"Ah, but the loss of Sarah will just kill you, won't it?" He sneers. "All this way, and she still dies right in front of you!"

Jane puts a bullet between his eyes, "Don't ya ever stop talkn'?"

He smirks and regenerates, his eyes narrowing. "For you, it's better than the alternative."

Vines come from nowhere and grab us, and Kara shrieks.

Jane screams, and tries to get Kara's hand.

Seis and I cut our vines, and Seis slices through Kara's and Jane's as I charge at Bios.

Bios smirks and snaps his fingers, and I run through a portal.

I blink and land on my feet, looking around.

_Shit, back at my house!_

Someone throws a blanket over my head, and yanks me back on the bed.

_How did I not see this coming?_

I cut the blanket off, and I jump away, landing in a fighting stance.

Sarah pouts at me, "Hero? I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

I frown. "Sorry Sarah, I need to go!" I run out the door and down the stairs.

And right into Millie's fist.

_Ow, my face!_

I cringe and back up, taking a fighting stance.

Then Chrys drop-kicks me in the back of the head.

I take it in stride, tucking and rolling back to my feet. "Fighting naked girls. Of course, why not?" I sigh, taking a fighting stance.

Chrys lunges at me while Millie breaks a chair to use the legs like clubs.

I turn my swords back into rings. _Like it or not, I'm not gonna kill them._

I sidestep and kick Chrys aside.

Millie breaks one of her clubs over my head.

I slam into the ground with a groan. I dodge another smash and raise my hand up, running a finger between her legs.

They penetrate, and she screams as she drops, clutching her crotch.

Chrys pulls a gun out of the couch cushions, and starts shooting at me.

I smirk. "Sorry girls, but as much as I don't want to hurt you, there's no way I'm missing a chance like this."

I grab Millie and help her dodge the bullets, letting her go in a safe location. I rush back at Chrys and dodge the bullets, coming up behind her and grabbing her chest, pinning her arms to her sides as I start squeezing her breasts.

She squirms in my grip, and kicks up a foot that catches me right in the crotch.

"Gah!" I let go and drop to a knee, wincing.

She whirls, and puts the gun to my head.

BANG!

...I watch as she slumps, and over her stands Sarah with a frying pan.

I sigh with relief. "Thanks Sarah."

She looks up at the pan, and drops it. "I... I..." She clutches her head, and groans in pain.

I dash over and hold her. "Sit down. What's wrong?" _I shouldn't be sticking around..._

She whimpers, "I couldn't let them hurt you... Oh Chaos, Hero... I remember dying... why do I remember dying?"

"Shh... It's okay..." I whisper, cradling her.

She sobs into my chest, "I'm so confused Hero... Just a second ago I knew a completely different life, but now..."

She looks down at her elbow where the chip, and tattoo should be.

I frown. "Sarah... I know this is a lot to swallow, but I need you to stay here and trust me. There's a bad guy that's destroying the world."

"I know... I know now..."

_How though? She was the same as them a second ago..._

Until Chrys tried to kill me, something Sarah would have never allowed.

I let Sarah go. "Just think about us. Think about us and our child." I kiss her and run out the door.

She watches me go, and then starts crying into a pillow.

I turn Tails Doll, and crash back onto the ship. "BIIIIOOOS!" I roar.

Bios turns around and smirks.

"Where are my friends?" I demand.

He pulls out a remote, and presses a button. A screen turns on, showing them wrapped by vines.

Seis roars, attempting to rip out of the vines, his sword out of his grasp.

_Not good-WHAT THE HELL?!_

I notice that the girls are in little more than tattered rags, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Figures you Chaos-damned pervert..."

He just laughs. "Words will never hurt me, like sticks and stones. You have to admit though, those two are smoking."

Kara scowls and tries to break free, growling, "How did he take my powers?!"

Jane sighs, and blows a lock of hair out of her eyes, "Damn Hero'd better hurry up, my entire body is goin' ta sleep on me."

"Better than being ravaged by vines." Seis growls, pausing to catch his breath.

"Ew, TMI pardner."

"I've read a few fanfictions." He states.

"I'll kill you, then free them. I don't know how you managed to enslave the world, but I'll free them from you as well!" I growl.

Bios snickers. "I'd love to see you try!"

_He has power over plants... fine by me, plants can burn._

I charge forward and turn into Fire Hero, shooting a fireball at him.

He rolls his eyes and bats it away, punching me away.

I land on my feet and growl, shooting fire at him.

He walks right through it and shoots vines at me.

_Correction: The hell aren't these plants burning?!_

I shift into Ice Hero and freeze the vines, shattering them.

_That's better, but supervillains like to cheat..._

Bios throws a poisoned dagger at me, and I barely dodge it. _If it's dipped in the same poison I bought, that might've killed me right there._

I skate at him and shoot ice at him, freezing and shattering him.

He regenerates and laughs, punching me in the stomach.

I back away and change into Darkmatter, punching him across the room.

He lands on the wall and smirks. "Done yet?"

"Never!" I shout, creating my swords. They become encased in Darkmatter, and I charge again.

_How do I kill this guy? Everyone has one exploitable weakness..._

Bios dodges my swords and land, punching me through the wall.

I almost fall off the ship, but I change into Tails Doll and fly back in, punching him away.

Bios frowns. "This isn't fun anymore. Show me what you've got already so I can kill you so I can have fun with the two _frauleins_."

I roar and change back into Darkmatter, shooting dark energy at him.

He knocks it away and grabs another poison dagger.

_Think... HOW is he controlling the plants? Is he a plant himself, or what?_

I look at him closely._ No vines attached to him... psychic link or something? If so, how come he feels no pain from them?_

He charges at me, and I switch abilities.

_Psychic!_

I turn a regular purple with yellow highlights, like Chrys. I throw him up and through the roof, jumping after him.

I land in a treasure room, and take a fighting stance.

He frowns and charges at me, and I pick him up and throw him up a floor again.

Vines sprout from his back, and he lands like Doc Ock. "You can't defeat me, I'm invincible!" He growls.

"Yeah... I'm gonna call bullshit."

He growls and shoots one of the vines at me, and I catch it with my powers. I pick him up and throw him through another wall.

_If I can't defeat him, I'm at least going to get Seis, Jane, and Kara out of here, even if I have to use him to break open every room to find them!_

I jump after him, and land in the engine room.

He stands and hisses, "Keep trying, I dare you!"

I growl and pick him up, throwing him into the engine.

To my surprise, he actually cries out in pain and scurries out of the engine, jumping through another wall.

_...Plant shredder?_

I shrug. Looks like I'm throwing him in there until he dies!

I chase after him, and he throws daggers at me. I catch them and toss them aside, taking hold of him when I got close enough and throwing him across the room and back into the engine.

He screams, the tentacles on his body disintegrating. He presses a button on the device in his hand, and disappears, screaming, "I'LL KILL YOU NEXT TIME!"

"Whatever, weirdo." I roll my eyes. _That was easier than I thought. _I tear open wall after wall, looking for the three.

I kick the floor and drop through it, landing in their room.

Seis pauses his struggle again. "Hey, you're alive!"

"Yeah. Bios ran away." I create a sword and cut Seis loose.

He lands and picks up his sword, hugging it. "I never thought I'd see you again!" He gives it a kiss.

Jane walks up to me while covering her cleavage, and kisses me on the lips. When she pulls away she says, "Best reward I can give right now."

"Thanks then." I blush and smile. "Let's get you guys home!"

Seis cuts down Kara, and she hugs him.

He coughs with a blush, "So do we find a vehicle, or just figure out how to pilot this thing?"

Jane picks up her gun belts, and puts them on, "So long as we get the flock outta dodge I really don't care."

"Space ship it is then." Seis walks up to the hole and looks up at it. "Kara, lift me out."

Kara nods and takes his hand, jumping up.

I turn Tails Doll and offer a hand to Jane.

She takes it with a smile, and grins up at her girlfriend.

I lift her out and set her down, looking around for Seis.

Seis slashes through a wall and walks through it. "Now, which of these damned buttons helps me steer this thing?"

_Please tell me he didn't fly this thing with his mind..._

"Oh wait, here's the steering stick."

_Oh thank goodness._

"Now, where's the friggin gas pedal? Why don't you people help me, hm?" Seis states.

I walk into the next room and look around. "That's... a lot of buttons."

"It'll be a field day when we figure out how to work this thing." He smirks.

Jane smirks, "Ya'll figure out how to steer this over water, or at least crash it. We'll work at blowing the engines. That should shake whatever freakshow Bios had goin' on here."

"Okay." I nod.

When the two girls were gone, Seis sighs, "Dammit, I wanted to watch them push buttons!"

I snicker and start pressing buttons.

_How about this nice big red one?_

I reconsider. _Big red ones usually start a self destruct_. I go around it. I press a few more before Seis says, "That button! Press that button again."

I do so, and feel the movement this time.

"Awesome, thanks." He steers us the way of their base.

The girls come back a minute later. "We rigged it with C-4, ready whe ya'll are!"

"All righty then." Seis reaches into his hair and pulls out a generic sword, stabbing it into the controls. He stands. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"Hell yeah," Jane whoops, and we make our way for the Warthog.

Kara hops in the driver's seat as I hop on the turret again. Seis takes his seat, and rummages around for a beer.

Jane passes him an open one as she buckles up in his lap again.

"Thanks!" He smirks.

I blast a hole in the ship, and Kara steps on the gas, launching us out of the ship with a whoop.

Jane clutches to the seat, which Sies seems to enjoy too much.

We hit the ground with a bounce, but otherwise okay. Of course, we sit there a few seconds frozen, Kara glued to the wheel frozen, me crouched on the gun platform, and somewhere during the air and the bounce, Seis' hands had managed to be clutching Jane's chest to be sure she didn't fall off or something, whatever his excuse would be.

Kara blinks before slowly pressing on the gas pedal, moving forward again as I slowly stand.

Jane removes Sies's hands with wide eyes, and deep breaths. She turns around as the ship crashes in a nearby lake... and presses a detonator.

BA-BOOM!

Kara cheers as Seis whoops, giving each other a high five before they both give Jane a kiss on the cheek.

Jane laughs, and off to the side I can see a portal opening.

"Well, there's my ride. See you guys!" I smirk and hop out, waving.

A car drives up... my "girlfriends" getting out, finally in some clothes.

I pause and walk over.

Chrys gives me a hug, and so does Milie. Sarah sniffles, and wipes her eyes.

"Sorry for the... attack, Millie." I apologize.

"Our fault," she says. "As soon as the ship went down we came to... Looks like you've kept your promise so far."

Sarah looks up at me, "How are you going to save me?"

"I'll gain a day of time for completing these challenges. I'll use it to go back in time and save you." I explain.

"How though... what can you change? What is no matter what you try I die anyways?"

Chrys rubs her back, "He'll pull through."

I hug her. "I'll pull through, because I need you."

She smiles, and purrs quietly.

Way off behind them the world slowly starts to dissolve. Chrys smiles, "You better get going Hero."

I nod. "Good bye for the last time, Chrys." I turn, and dive through the portal.

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Good bye, Chrys. Unless we do flashbacks. ^^ I'm thinking this chapter will raise the rating to M, so I'm changing this story to M for this, just in case. If you think it doesn't, let me know. I had fun writing this one :3 Anyways, this one is based off of the Matrix or something. Of course, the three challenges are actual challenges. What are they? If you guess correctly... maybe I can squeeze one of your characters into a cameo, or maybe even main backup cast! HTK owns Jane M. Fox, Sarah, Millie, and half the plot. Reagan owns Seis. Half-Angel Writer owns Chrysos Dawn. Microsoft owns the Warthog. I own everyone else, including Bios Dragoon. I'm afraid I'm going on hiatus until I get my computer at MTS, and time to post. Still, please R&amp;R, F&amp;F, please. Until then... Bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this story, bless you. Peace off! BOOP!<em>


	19. Chapter 18

Tloj: _Hey everyone! I guess I'm back._

* * *

><p>"I give my word, surrender the device, and I will release her." Enerjak glares down at me.<p>

I frown, and bring my hand to the device. I pause and smirk. "Not this time!" I change into Psychic Hero and separate him from Sarah, bringing her to me.

"Then so be it," Enerjak growls, and throws a fist of energy at us. Sarah shrieks in terror.

I push Sarah away and switch into Darkmatter, catching the punch easily.

Enerjak hesitates, "That's forbidden power... so mine wasn't good enough, you had to claim the power of The Dark as well?!"

"I never claimed your power!" I say. My C.E.A. device's face pops up, and I turn to normal. "However, if you want to keep pissing me off, then I guess I'll copy yours then!" My fur turns golden like Super Sonic, with black highlights and spike-tipped gauntlets that let me pull off the knucklaw look as my device face goes back down.

Enerjak holds his position in the air. "...You claim to live up to your namesake. If that is so then I demand you relinquish that power."

I turn back to normal. "I refuse to give up my C.E.A. However, I can promise you to not use your power."

"Swear by your soul," Enerjak growls. "And know that if you break that oath it will belong to me."

"As long as you promise to never bother me and my family again, I swear." I stare him down.

He nods, "Very well then Hero."

Sarah clings to me, shaking like a leaf.

I look at my C.E.A. and move Enerjak's power to the very back, where I'll never accidentally hit it. I turn to Sarah and smile.

Enerjak crosses his arms, and vanishes.

Sarah looks up at me, terror in her eyes.

When he's gone, I clutch Sarah tightly. "My Chaos Sarah... I thought I lost you!" I kiss her, tears streaming down my face.

Her shivers slowly come to a stop as she kisses me back, as if affirming that we're both still here.

"I remember losing you... and challenges... and now you're mine again!" I murmur in her ear, not letting her go .

"Always," she whispers, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

"Let's... go home." I say, wiping tears from my eyes.

She nods, but refuses to remove her arms from around my neck.

_What other abilities have I unlocked?_ I press my C.E.A.

_Chaos!_

I turn black furred with red highlights.

_Sweet._

"Chaos Control!" I call.

Sarah doesn't even seem to notice, "So much for our date..."

"I'll take you out for dinner. For now... It feels like I've been gone for weeks without you." I smile, landing in our room.

She smiles, and sits on the bed, "Just don't scare the baby..."

"I won't." I kiss her and sit next to her, pushing us both back onto the bed.

She slips a hand up my shirt to stroke my abs, and torso.

"I love you, Sarah." I murmur. "Don't ever die on me again."

She blinks, "Again...?"

"Nothing to worry about." I kiss her.

She closes her eyes with a smile, and lifts off her shirt.

I purr and start caressing her.

...

*Antonio's POV*

"Well, that could've ended up worse." I sigh, turning back to me and Millie's video game.

She swings her Wii remote, knocking me off the platform with her character's sword, and into the water... again.

She cheers, "Woo-hoo!"

"Hmph, I'd love to see you beat me in wrestling." I huff.

"You know I win every time," she winks.

"Actual wrestling?" I smirk.

"Nope, just the fun kind," she quips.

"Then let's play Halo and see who wins then!" I switch to the Xbox.

"Oh I love flying the Banshee..."

"I like blow up the vehicles!" I smirk.

She gives me a flat stare. "...If' i could have a Banshee, or a Ghost in real life I'd take it."

"Okay." I blink. "You have a Banshee. Name it something awesome."

She smiles, "Thanks!"

"Sure. Now let's forge some awesome worlds!" I grin.

She nods, "Can we team up against some NPCs please?"

"Sure. Team Deathmatch, your team versus mine! I call Red team!" I adjust the game mode.

She pouts, "I don't wanna kill you..."

"Pssh, I'd love to see you try!" I smirk.

She sets down her controller, and crosses her arms.

"What?" I blink.

"I'm not fighting you, the end."

"Fine..." I kiss her. "But I wanna spar with you naked later."

"Deal," she leans into me.

"Yay!" I kiss her cheek before adjusting the game again.

"Check out this sexy red bunny," she purrs as she picks up an energy sword.

"Check out this death laser cannon!" I pick it up.

"Think of it as a laser-pointer, THAT POINTS THINGS INTO OBLIVION!" She laughs.

"Yeah!" I blow up the enemy team. "Kill frenzy!" I smirk.

She takes a jetpack, and climbs into a banshee, "Booya!"

"Die Grif!" I snicker, blowing up a yellow soldier.

She frowns, "You killed his sister, Griff is orange, remember?"

"Die Grif!" I blow up an orange.

"I got Caboose!" She hits a blue in standard armor with her laser cannons.

"NO! CABOOSE!" I blow her up.

"HEY!" she elbows me.

"You blew up Caboose!" I say defensively. "Why would you blow up Caboose?"

"Caboose is the Team Killer, I was just getting him first!"

"But he's my favorite!" I complain.

"You're Church, he killed your ass! I'm Tex BTW."

"But doesn't she break up with him?" I ask suspiciously.

"Not in our version, in our version they're both Freelancers."

"Church is a terrible shot." I snipe "Grif" with my Spartan laser.

"And it's hard to miss with that thing," she counters, getting her equipment, and a new Banshee.

I switch to my backup pistol and snipe "Sister". "But I'm a great shot!"

"Whoop-dee-freaking-doo, so Tex taught you how to shoot!"

I kiss her cheek. "A compelling argument. So who would Hero and Sarah be?"

"Hm... Sarah would be Sister since she doesn't do any fighting, and Hero... would be..."

"Washington!" I smirk.

She snickers, "Good one."

"Let the fanfictions ensue." I rub her arm, easily playing with one hand.

She rolls her eyes, and leans into me, kissing my cheek.

I place my head on her shoulder and nuzzle her cheek.

She giggles, and blasts a ghost about to run him over.

"Try to win now!" I smirk and squeeze her chest.

She purrs, and ejects from her Banshee, letting it crash into Caboose as she activates her jetpack for a safe landing.

"Let's see you win without me, and while I distract you!" I move my hands under her shirt and start massaging her breasts.

She licks her lips, and slides over into his lap as she draws her energy sword. She picks up a stealth power-up too.

I slide a hand into her pants and purr.

She opens her legs for me as she sneaks around, stabbing, and cutting up members of both teams.

I feel around and move her panties aside, rubbing around and I kiss her.

She purrs, and finishes both teams with a single grenade before turning around to rub her hips against his hand.

"Dammit!" I sigh before smirking.

She chuckles, "I can multitask... you did turn me on though." She lifts her top for me.

I motorboat her boobs with a snicker.

She laughs, and reaches down, undoing my pants with one hand.

_I love this woman._

...

*Cinder's POV*

It's been a long time since Poisoned Rose was this... united. I'd broken the group up for Spike's sake, but now...

"Go long!"

I watch as Smoke, and Spike play football with a good sized rock.

Smoke passes it, and Spike catches it, falling right through Chaos in the process.

Chaos snatches the ball and throws it at Smoke, knocking him back a few feet with his power.

Smoke skids to a stop, "Nice one! Ever think about going pro?" He tosses it back to Chaos.

"Pssh, they'd fire me for being too rough on the other team." He catches it. "Hey Cinder, you playing?" He holds the stone for me to see.

I smile, "I am not one for sports such as this."

Smoke raises an eyebrow, "You passing up on violence?"

I roll my eyes, "It is well known to martial artists the most effective means of winning is to avoid conflict."

"It's not really football, it's catch." Chaos says. "It's not football unless you're tackling people! C'mon, play catch with us!"

I smile, "Well I do not see how I may refuse now." I stand, and jog over to join them.

He throws it at me, being no less gentle than when throwing it at Smoke.

I react instantly, planting my feet in a wide stance as I catch it with one hand. I smile, and throw it back to him.

He catches it and lobs it at Spike.

Who get knocked unconscious with it.

Smoke laughs, "Welcome to Mobius, Chaos."

"Huh, you'd think someone raised by an echidna would take that blow and walk it off." Chaos shrugs and stretches his arm, grabbing the stone and throwing it at me.

I catch it, "He gets back up, does he not? I think the term is Playing Oppossum."

He picks up Spike and rolls him up into a ball. "Two balls now!" He throws Spike at Smoke.

Smoke catches him, and sets him down, "Spike can't use Homing Attacks, his quills are too short, and don't sit right on his head."

"Dude, that fox kid with Sonic can Spin Dash with his tails free. I don't think spikes and how they're placed matter." Chaos points out.

"For hedgehogs it's all about quill control," Smoke says with a shrug. "Either that, or Spike just never learned how."

"Let's go with that. After all, I'm pretty sure even I can Spin Dash. Not sure why I'd want to, but I'm sure I can figure it out." Chaos stretches his arms lazily.

I cross my arms, "Your first fight with Sonic was on the evening news, I think more skills would be wasted on you."

"Skills will always help me protect the Master Emerald and those who need it." He says wisely.

I smile, and nods. "Point taken."

"Now toss the ball! No sissy toss either!" He claps his hands together and gets ready to catch.

I smile, and throw it at him with all my might... and then watch as it goes right through him, and lodges in a tree.

He appears to blink before turning to the tree. "Huh, that's never happened before."

"I apologize," I say as I walk around him to pull the rock free. It breaks in half in my hands.

"D'oh!" He snaps his fingers. "Oh well, now we can use a bigger one!" He grabs a huge boulder and lobs it at Smoke.

"Yikes!" Smoke rolls out of the way as it gouges the ground.

"What, too big?" Chaos tilts his head. "Cinder and I can easily toss that thing back and forth!"

"Well not all of us are freaking Hercules," Smoke pants.

I giggle, a bit surprised to have done so before retreiving the boulder.

"I met Hercules. Nice fellow." He tilts his head, probably smirking.

I raise an eyebrow, and with a growl I throw it back to him.

He throws his hands forward, growing bigger, and it slams into him, pushing him back a few feet, but still holding it. He whoops and exclaims, "Yeah, that's better!" He throws it back, just as hard if not harder.

I plant one foot behind me, and catch it with both hands, making it crack in my grip.

"Damn girl, quit breaking our balls!" Chaos complains.

"It's what she does best," Smoke quips.

"Because you would know." Chaos snickers.

"Only when we first met," he says with a wince.

I frown, and let the boulder drop, "Perhaps... Baseball instead?"

"Sure!" Chaos shapeshifts his hand into a bat.

I smile, and yank a branch from a nearby tree, "I meant as a group activity Lord Chaos."

Spike sits up groggily, "Buttermilk biscuits..."

"Well yeah. Where are we gonna get more players?" Chaos asks.

I start collecting rocks of the right weight, "If the royalty would care to join us..."

Lien-Da shrugs. "I'm game."

"Of course!" Julie-Su nods.

Shade nods with a smile, "I've always wished to play this game."

Knuckles crosses his arms. "I guess I'll play too."

Tikal shakes her head. "I think I'll sit this one out."

Spike pulls some clothes out of his quills, "You can be the Umpire!"

"What's an Umpire? Is it like a vampire?" She asks, unsure.

"It's a referee," Smoke explains. "You're the person who makes sure everyone plays by the rules."

"But I don't know the rules." She frowns.

"Good point," SPike mutters.

"She can watch for now, and when she figures it out, she can be the Umpire. Until then, I'll do it." Knuckles takes the gear and puts it on.

Spike flashes a picture, "For sis's scrapbook!"

Knuckles smirks and poses.

Spike takes a few more pictures, and I feel my face heating up in embarrassment. It's when he acts like this when I loathe the idea of him being related to me in any way.

Chaos walks up. "You okay? Your body temperature is going up."

I close my eyes, "I am fine Lord Chaos, but as by our standards Spike is an adult I often wish he would behave as such."

"Not to shove any offense at you, but you took away his childhood. To be frank, it's either be a child or kill everyone, am I right?" He tilts his head.

"It is the same way for our children in times of war, and life for us then was very much a time of war."

"Children during times of war are still children, Cinder. You can't expect everyone to grow up just because you want them to." He places a hand on my shoulder.

I sigh through my nose as I watch Spike wrestle with Knuckles. "...You are right."

He pats my shoulder before saying, "All right, I want to play baseball now, dudes!"

Knuckles nods. "Then let's play ball!"

I blink, and touch my slightly damp shoulder... I was touched by a god... casually.

I take a seat on a fallen log.

Chaos steps up to bat and takes a few practice swings. "Give it your best shot, Spike!" He challenges.

Spike stands on Knuckles for a pitcher's mound, and throws it.

Chaos rears back and gives it a solid whack, turning and dolphin jumping his way to first base.

Spike watches as it goes off the island. "...Knuckles?" He looks down.

Knuckles watches the ball. "Pretty sure that was a foul."

Spike shrugs, and picks up another one. "Back to home plate Chaos!"

"Aw..." Chaos walks back and creates another bat.

Lien-Da adjusts her stance behind home plate.

Spike pitches as hard as he can.

Chaos performs a bunt, but due to the force of the ball, it flies as if it was hit. Julie-Su charges after it, and grabs it before throwing it to first base.

I smile, "I think that's Out."

"Aw..." Chaos walks off the field.

I slide to the side for him to sit.

"...Lord Chaos?"

"Yeah?" He looks at me.

"I... would like to apologize if my attitude in any way offends." I look down at my hands, "Even though my family had joined the modern world we held on to ideals from our ancestors. When I decided to make the pilgrimage here... to say the least you, and the Princesses are not what I had expected to find."

"It's hard to know what to expect around the Guardian." He chuckles.

I nod, "I can see that." I eye where Spike is standing on top of Knuckles as Spike prepares to pitch at Smoke.

I turn to Chaos again, "But... From what I've heard the only one who is as I thought they were is Enerjak."

"Not saying that all people change, but maybe history can be incorrect. After all, I'm not really a monster, but that's how history portrays me." He tilts his head.

"Well you did kill most the echidna populace, a fact even history claims was not unwarranted."

"Hey, they killed the chao and tries to seize the Emeralds. I'm not saying wiping out the echidna populace isn't overkill, but I was pissed, okay?" He says sadly.

"As I said, even history knows you did so for a reason." I hold my arms, "Funny though... my entire clan survived you, but has been reduced only to me by modern society. As it is I'll either take the name of my husband's clan should I eventually marry, or my clan will die with me as it's last member."

He was silent. "You... could marry me..." He says quietly.

I did not know it was possible to choke on your own breath.

I clear my throat, "A thousand pardons Lord Chaos, my imagination is playing with my mind."

"...Yeah." He starts bubbling. "Imagination..."

I stare at him, "You are... bubbling, Lord Chaos. Is there a condition I should be aware of?"

"No. It's just you're the last of the Sea Clan... and I'm technically the first of the Sea Clan." He says, bubbling more.

I nod, "Though not related by blood I can see how that may be true."

I freeze as I start to see my imagination _isn't_ running away with me, and I feel my face start to burn. I quickly focus on a rock by my feet, and clear my throat.

"I... see... I need time to meditate on this, gather my thoughts."

"Of course. I have all of eternity for you decision." He stood and walked over to Tikal, starting to explain the rules to her.

I go sit with my back to a tree... The Destroyer of my people is seriously requesting my hand? Even now that I know he is far from the wrathful deity our legends proclaimed...

I sigh, and stare up at the clouds through the treetops.

"Hey Cinder, are you playing?" Lien-Da calls.

I jump a bit. "F-forgive me Princess Lien-Da, I..."

Spike stares at me, and then turns to Chaos, "Dude, what the hell did you do to my mom? She never stutters, or hesitates."

I feel my face burning hotter, and the need to break something over Spike's head.

"I told her about the Sea Clan." Chaos hedges easily.

I squeeze my eyes shut, "Lord Chaos, may I have a word?"

He tilts his head. "Of course." He walks over.

I lead him out of earshot.

"Lord Chaos... even if I were worthy, I do not believe it would be wise for either of us."

"Tell me your reasoning." He crosses his arms. _Not judgingly, just curiously._

"My first reason is because one you brought to light not three minutes ago. You will live to see thousands of years, and I have only a few decades left on this planet."

"It's something I can easily solve. My water/blood makes me immortal. If I deem it so, I can make anyone else immortal as well. What else plagues you?"

I sigh, and sit on a rock with my legs tucked under me. "...When I decided to follow the way of the warrior I sacrificed my womanhood. By this I mean I swore to put all feminine desire behind me to become the strongest warrior our people have ever seen. While I may have succeeded... I would make a poor bride to anyone."

He sits next to me. "But that's why I like you. You care little about what anyone thinks of you. At least, until I broached the subject. You won't go after a guy, and guys are afraid of you. Just because you would be a poor bride means little to me. You would still be my bride." He tilts his head, appearing to smile. "Your insecurity baffles me. Am I really that threatening?"

I sigh, "Honestly... yes, and no. Your demeanor makes it easy to forget the raw power you wield. And to say I care not what others think is false. I have a family now, even though they are not of my clan. Some would consider a union between a revered deity such as yourself, and a disgraced clan like mine blasphemous. As skilled as my Lotus Warriors are, we are not invincible."

He chuckles. "You remind me of the stories I was told when I was young. Would it surprise you to know I wasn't always a water demon god thing?"

"I... was under the impression you were once a Chao, that you were graced by the powers of the Master Emerald with immorality, and the power to protect your kin. So no, it is not so surprising."

"Then you would be correct. But I was the weakest, the outcast. I wasn't allowed to mingle with the other chao, I was a disgrace. If anything, I don't feel adequate enough for you."

That brings me up short... I have nothing to say to that.

He looks down at the ground. "For all of this power, I have no one to share it with. Tikal is like a sister to me, and that's all she'll ever consider me to be, her brother. To be immortal is a curse if there is no one to share it with."

I let that roll around in my head for a minute, and then i feel a smile touch my lips. "...Before making any permanent alterations we should perhaps see if sharing immortality with each other would be more of a curse, eh?"

He chuckles. "Of course. I don't suppose you can come up with some cover story for your kid? He's bound to ask questions."

"Nothing a knock to the head won't fix. And he's as good as an adult, he should know both of us are free to live our lives as best we can."

"He's gonna try to make this relationship go faster then. Isn't that how it works, someone finds out and tries to make it go faster?" He tilts his head.

"He will not get involved because he will not dare cross me," I say firmly.

"He's a child. He'll find a way." He chuckles, walking back into the field. "Is it my turn to bat yet?"

"We haven't switched teams yet, so no," Reave replies.

"Okay. Cinder, I think it's your bat." Chaos says, looking at me.

I nod, and take the oaken branch. I smile as i take my stance by home plate.

"Play ball!" Knuckles calls.

I put the branch over my shoulder as Spike winds up.

VWISH!

CRACK!

POW! "YEAH-HOO-HOO-WHEEEEEEEeeeeee!"

I watch Spike go soaring end over end in the air as he lands in some distant trees... I should really focus on holding back.

Shade blinks, "What... just happened?"

Reave chuckles, "Cinder hit Spike square in the chest with the rock."

Knuckles blinks. "Still, that counts as an out, as Spike technically caught it. That's two outs, next one switches."

I sigh, and toss the bat to Shade. I clear my throat, "So... who's pitching?"

Lien-Da moves off of first base with a smirk. "I guess I will."

Shade twirls the branch in her hands before taking a stance. I sit on the log beside Chaos, somehow unable to wipe a small smile from my face.

...

*Hero's POV*

I kiss Sarah with a purr. "I love you Sarah."

She purrs back as she helps finish lunch, "I love you too Hero."

Milie stretches, "Hey Hero, about my sister..."

"Yeah?" I turn to Millie.

"You're not taking her this time, right?"

I frown. "I never really thought about it... I guess not. She has a baby on the way, and I don't want a miscarriage."

Millie nods, "Good."

Sarah looks sad that she won't get to come, and rubs her belly.

"I'll come visit every chance I get." I promise her, giving her a hug.

She nods, holding me close.

"C'mon Anti, we're gonna leave without you!" I call.

Antonio walks in "I'm here, I'm here."

Millie walks over, and pecks his cheek, "Ready to open a can of Whoopass?"

"Of course! That, and a can of Death!" Antonio smirks. "So we're going to Mobotropolis, right?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"Get your mom and whoever's joining us. I'll build us a proper vehicle." Antonio says, walking away.

I switch abilities and teleport to Angel Island.

"UUUUUUUUNCCLLLLLLLEEE!" Spike taps out furiously as Cinder holds his arm in a break hold. Smoke watches casually, and offers Chaos some popcorn.

Chaos takes a handful and dumps it onto his face. It dissolves away.

I blink. "Uh... what's going on here?"

Reave explains, "Spike wanted to show off how good at fighting he's gotten, but apparently Cinder is still the better of them."

"I can see that." I blink. "Well, I'm ready to go. Whoever's going to Mobotropolis with me, I'm here to take them."

Lien-Da and Julie-Su walk up, and Seis warps in and walks forward too. "Almost left me, boyo!" He smirks.

Smoke stands, "We'll be making our way to Soleanna to hit up this Couterpunch guy. Sies, I thought your team was coming with us?"

"Ah, right. My mistake." Seis walks over. "I'm just itchin' for action!"

Knuckles walks over. "Tikal, please watch the Master Emerald for me."

She nods. "All right. Best wishes, everyone."

I blink in surprise as Cinder gives Chaos a hug as best she can.

"I will return."

"Pssh, I'm coming with. There's no way I'm missing an adventure!" Chaos scoffs.

"But who will watch Tikal?" I ask.

"I've been training her in the Master Emerald. She should be fine." Chaos says.

Cinder nods with a smile, "Well we must try to help you stay unnoticed in that case."

"A disguise? I've never needed a disguise... How about this?" He shapeshifted into a cyan echidna with a pink blotch on his forehead and green eyes. "Now all I need are clothes." He says.

Spike pulls a vest, and sombrero from his quills, "Here Hombre!"

Chaos puts it on. "Huh... I guess it'll work until we get there."

Spike shrinks back from Cinder's stare as Smoke waves Jane over. I smirk, it looks like they're going to have lots of fun.

"All right. Shade, are you coming?" Knuckles waves her over as I start concentrating.

Shade jogs over with a nod as we vanish from sight.

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Cinder and Chaos sitting in a tree-AH! GET AWAY FROM ME, CINDER! *runs away.*<em>

Cinder scowls and mutters, "I hate that song. Anyways, read and review. If you haven't already, fave and follow this story so other people can read this story. Everything is owned by someone, apparently. If anyone says I'm owned by HTKWolfe777, I'll rip out their spine."


	20. Chapter 19

Tloj: _Happy birthday to meee! Happy birthday to meee! Happy birthday, dear Tlojie, Happy birthday to me! I'm baaaaack! :D So HTK and I finally picked up, and we managed to get a few chapters knocked down. Enjoy!_

_Someone owns people. If you need help, feel free to ask. :) _

* * *

><p>We teleport back to the house, and I lead them down to Antonio's secret base.<p>

I catch sight of Millie in her new costume, "Hey Hero, what do you think?"

"You're going in a superhero costume?" I blink.

She spins on her heels, and she's in her normal clothes. "Just wanted to show off a bit."

I chuckle. "Antonio, you're rubbing off on her."

"Good. Maybe she'll pick up laservision." Antonio smirks.

"Probably not, but I got the next best thing," she chuckles, and nods to the princesses.

"Hopefully not his kid yet." I smirk. "So where's the vehicle, bro?"

Antonio presses a button, and a white van comes from the ground. "I modified the interior a bit."

Millie smirks, and lifts a purple metal backpack off a bench, slipping it on. "Alright, who's driving?"

"I will." Antonio hops in the driver's seat. I open the backseat, and to my amusement, the back seat is a game room, the walls lined with chairs.

"Oh, sweet." Julie-Su whistles. "Hey sis, I challenge you to a game of Eight-Ball!"

"Challenge accepted!" Mom smiles, stepping in.

Shade chuckles, and follows them. Millie makes her way to the shotgun seat.

I turn and give Sarah a hug. "Take care of Mom and Aether, okay?" I smile.

She nods, and pulls my head down so she can kiss me.

I give her the kiss before stepping into the backseat and closing the door.

"Next stop: Mobotropolis!" Antonio presses a button.

An exit opens in front of us, and Antonio hits the gas.

"Back to adventure!" He whoops.

...

*Cinder POV*

I grind my teeth as we ride in the trailer of Spike's truck. He, and Smoke are in the cabin singing "Witchdoctor" at the top of their lungs while the rest of us are jostled about. I've seen Seis' face go into Jane's chest at least three times already.

Not that he seems to mind; in fact, he looks like he's waiting to do it a fourth time.

Chaos blinks. "Does this happen every time?"

"I think so," I growl, glaring at Sies. It's pigs like him that remind me why I loathe men.

"So, you run a dojo. What's that like?" Chaos asks.

"My students strive each day to become the strongest, and occasionally a new girl comes to the dojo to learn."

"Wow." He smiles, impressed. "Can you imagine yourself still doing that in a hundred or so years?"

"If I live that long, yes I can. I supose you could say that it's my calling."

"Impressive. Maybe I could help you sometime?" He tilts his head.

"I fail to see how," I say in a low voice.

He blinks. "Why not? I know ancient echidnaen fighting techniques. I'm not just some powerhouse water god."

I blink in surprise, "Truly? Then perhaps we could learn together. I haven't taught any of my students those techniques so I'm a bit rusty myself."

"I can teach you a few things when we have time. Shouldn't be anything you don't know." He smiles.

I nod with my own smile, and chuckle when Jane finally slaps Sies.

"Ow." He takes a shot of alcohol.

Chaos snickers. "Ah, the charm of men. Or should I say none-charm?"

"Agreed," I sigh, and then I catch myself leaning on Chaos. I freeze, unsure of what to do.

He wraps an arm around me with a chuckle. He pauses. "Is this a show of affection? I'm not sure if I'm doing this right..."

I nod, and eye his arm. I feel my face growing hotter ever so slightly.

"So hypothetically, since this is a sign of affection, how would it be responded to?" He tilts his head curiously.

"I... um..." I do not think that last word has ever escaped my lips since I was a puggle. Slowly I take his hand in my own.

He looks at my eyes out of the corner of his own, unsure of how to respond. "What do I do now?"

"I... am not sure. This is my first attempt at a real romance."

"You either kiss, or you say you like each other or something." Seis states.

"Could you please butt out? We were having a moment." Chaos states.

Seis blinks. "Uh... sure?"

"Thank you." Chaos turns his attention back to me.

I frown, and sigh. Sies has all but killed the moment.

I think to myself what I would like him to do... and then I carefully take his other arm, and wrap it around me too.

Chaos blinks and smiles. "I think this is a hug, right?"

I nod, and smile as I close my eyes. This is what I want, someone to hold me in a warm embrace, a pair of arms I can feel safe in.

He places his head on my shoulder and closes his eyes happily.

We're shaken apart by a rough landing, and I glare at the cabin, more ticked off than I can remember being in a long time.

Chaos laughs. "I'll hug you more later. Looks like we're here!"

"Ugh, finally. I'm almost out of vodka." Seis stands and walks to the door.

I take the bottle from him, and smash it over his face, making him fall backwards as I hop out of the trailer.

Chaos laughs and hops out as well.

June steps out and starts typing on her laptop with one hand. "Do you need coordinates to find Counterpunch?"

Smoke climbs out of the cabin, "Just tell me how much control he has over the city."

"Control? He's a black market info dealer. He doesn't have control, he has connections." June says, looking up at him.

"Just like me," Smoke says, and pulls down the bottom half of his hood to peck her on the cheek with a wink.

She blushes and sputters, trying very hard to focus on her computer screen.

Smoke laughs, and I cross my arms.

Spike frowns, "So what's the plan?"

"In short... we gonna break some shit." Smoke pulls a grenade from his pocket, "If this guy is anything like me he'll wanna know what's what in his town, military or no. We shouldn't let him know about June, which a smart guy might be able to figure out if we have his coordinates. No, we draw him out with some fun."

"That's... not a wise move. While he deals primarily in information, his brother deals with weapons." June frowns.

"Which mean little to us," I say. "Poisoned Rose kills everyone in its path."

Spike whispers to Smoke, "Imagine if mom used guns."

I feel a little pride as I watch the both of them pale.

"I mean like, he has access to weapons of mass destruction. Bombs, grenades, hydrogen bombs, nukes!" June shivers. "I don't want to die..."

Smoke rubs her back, "Good thing we brought a god then, huh? And what kind of guy would nuke his own brother in the first place?"

June says nothing else, typing away.

"Juuune," Smoke prompts. "What aren't you telling me?"

She blushes, looking at him."It's just... I only know about his brother because Counterpunch told Galvix about him. I have no info on him at all. He is a complete wild card."

"I see... then I guess I'd better take care of this myself. No one would waste resources like an army on one guy, plus Counterpunch knows me from a while back. Can you tell me where one of his informants are?"

"That's another thing. His network is completely off record. It was the only way Galvix could get him to work for Fear." She types again. "I can give you an appointment by saying you're Galvix... that's the only sure way you'll find him today. If not... He shows up every once in a while at the Extreme Gear shop down the road."

Smoke nods, "He probably has guys at the shop... Alright, set up the appointment. I'll take Spike with me for backup."

I frown, "Why not the three?"

Smoke rolls his eyes, "Because you're not even supposed to be here Cinder."

"Okay... it's set." She looks up with a frown. "Be careful, he doesn't stand for bullshit."

"Trust me, I know." Smoke snorts a laugh, "But he knows how I am too. This will either be a meeting between old friends, or hell in a handbasket."

"I vote the second one," Spike purrs.

"He expects Galvix and I to be there... should I come too?" June asks shyly.

Smoke mulls it over, "Depends, what's his opinion on Lien-Da?"

"I'm... not sure. He made it clear that as long as he's getting paid for his info, he doesn't give a damn about who's paying him." She frowns.

Smoke nods with a sigh, "Then better you stay out of sight for now. If he asks I'll say I've got you hostage until I'm sure he's still got a sliver of the morality I knew him for."

She nods.

"What about the rest of us?" Seis grunts. "Stay with the truck, or look around?"

"Go ahead, and look around," Smoke suggests.

"Thanks." He turns and walks away, muttering, "Where the hell is Atom Smasher?"

Chaos looks at me. "I can teach you some moves now."

"Bow chicka bow-wow," Smoke quips, and Spike tilts his head questioningly.

Chaos punches Smoke from across the sidewalk with a liquid fist, bringing his hand back and changing it back into flesh. "Sorry, I don't know why, but I felt like punching you." Chaos apologizes.

Smoke rubs his face, "Ah, what the hell dude? Can't a guy make jokes about a childhood friend?"

"Like I said, I just felt like punching you." Chaos shrugs. "Sorry."

"Oh yeah?" Smoke tosses him something before turning back to June, "So where's the meeting?"

I stare as it rolls by our feet, and pull Chaos away as it explodes into yellow smoke.

"The top of Circ de Soleanna in two hours." June says.

Smoke nods, "Let's go Spike."

I glare as the two of them retreat, "I regret the day Smoke learned to make Stink Bombs."

Chaos smiles. "Oh well. Shall I teach you?"

"To make stink bombs?"

"What? No! The echidnaen techniques. I don't know how to make stink bombs." Chaos chuckles.

I smile, "Well... perhaps another time. At the moment there is a beautiful city around us with a few hours to kill."

"Oh, right!" He looks around. "Maybe I can find some better clothes!"

"Please do," I mutter as I toss his hat back into the truck.

"Ooh! Tropical boutique! That's a fancy word for clothes! I think..." He walks into a clothes store.

I follow him, and sigh. It's too hot for my coat so I remove it, showing only my halter top as I glance around.

He walks up to me wearing a straw hat, flip-flops, and a cyan tropical shirt with green leaves, pulling on some yellow gloves. "How's this- ah..." He pauses midsentence, staring at me with an open mouth.

I blink, "That's... quite the interesting choice of clothing."

He jolts, resuming his easy smile. "Thank you. You look... beautiful without your coat."

I look down, "Thank you..."

This is how I usually dress... Is it really so provocative?

"You look so different without the coat." He says. "I... don't suppose you can pay for this stuff? I don't have money."

I nod, and walk over to the counter, "How much for his clothes?"

"One hundred thirty rings." The clerk rings it up.

I frown, seems a high price for a shirt, and a hat. Still, I fish out the rings for the clothes.

The cashier gives me my change. "Thank you, please come again!"

Chaos smiles. "Thank you."

I nod, and hold my coat over my shoulder with a few fingers. "You're welcome."

He opens the door for me, and looks around. "Where do you want to go?"

I think, "I'm actually a bit hungry, you?"

"I don't need to eat to survive. All the same, I'm curious about eating. Normally I perform some kind of osmosis, so it will be interesting." Chaos nods.

"I see," I reply, not really understanding, and looking around. I spot a cafe over a canal, and head for it.

He takes my hand and hums, looking around and taking in the sights.

I leap over the canal to get to the other side. I suppose I should have given him warning first.

He flails and liquidizes, landing on the other side in a puddle before reforming, a blush on his face as he embarrassedly fixes his hat.

I smile, "Apologies."

"It's okay." He smiles. He offers his hand again.

I take it, and we make our way to an empty table.

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Aw... happy couplingness! :3 Tune in next chappie when they have their meal... and other stuff happens too, I dunno, I just write it. :P<em>

_Oh, and here's a plot bunny I have, so vote yay or nay to change the outcome: Hero's part echidna, which means he could be polygamous. I feel kinda bad tossing Shade aside a few chapters back, so what do you guys think? Shade the second wife, or no? Be sure to review, every vote counts! Especially since there's only like ten people reading this. :P_


	21. Chapter 20

Tloj: _I'm back! Okay, seriously people. I expected more of a turnout than just Draven. :/ But, I guess I can't do anything about it, so yes, Shade will be the second wife. Back to our irregularly scheduled program._

* * *

><p>He pulls a chair back for me and pushes my chair up before sitting in the other chair. "So... how do we get food?" He asked.<p>

I look around, "Typically one waits for a waiter."

"That makes sense." He nods.

A waiter soon came and gave us some menus, saying, "Welcome to Cafe Soleanna. What would you like to drink?"

I look over the menu, "Hm... I would like a glass of you fruit punch please."

"Me too." Chaos nods.

The waiter nods and walks away.

I look over the menu thoughtfully. "Their club sandwiches look tasty."

"I don't know what- what's this fish and chips thing?" He tilts his head.

"Fish deep-fried in vegetable oil, and french fries," I explain.

"Sounds interesting... Don't know what deep-fried or french fried are, but I think I'll try it." He smiles.

The waiter came back with our drinks, and we order our food.

As we wait I try my best to explain. "Essentially they are the same. Fillets of fish are covered with flour, and soaked in boiling vegetable oil. French Fries are simply strips of potato they undergo the same process. People have been known to do this with chicken as well once it's been beheaded, plucked, and washed."

"Wow, sounds delicious." He licks his lips. "I can't remember having a cooked meal."

"Not like this," I agree. "As I understand it when the Empire was in its prime cooking was limited to boiling over a fire, or roasting on a spit."

"Pretty much. But I usually ate raw fish and fruit. Tikal brought me a few cooked items, but those were rare." He sighs happily. "Delicious."

I smile, "Well now you have a whole world of cuisine to explore."

"Bow chicka bow-wow," Smoke calls from the distance.

I sigh, "Never try to keep a secret from a cat, their hearing is almost as good as a bat's."

He chuckles. "He has that June girl. He'll leave us alone if he knows what's good for him."

I chuckle, "I know he's a pain, but Smoke is as good a man as they come. He's simply learned that good, or no it's bad for a man's health to court me."

"So shouldn't he be giving me a talk as opposed to making weird noises?" He tilts his head.

I shake my head, "He knows as well as i the experience is the best teacher there is. Given time we will decide for ourselves. After all, you are no mere man."

He smiles. "That I'm not."

The waiter comes back with our food, and he licks his lips. "That smells delicious!"

I nod to the waiter, "Thank you very much."

The waiter bows before leaving.

Chaos tries a fry, and his eyes widen. "This... is magnificent!" He takes a few more and chews on them hungrily.

"Here, try it with this." I pass him a red bottle, "It's called Ketchup, a sweet condiment made from tomatoes."

He pours a little on the side and dips a few fries devouring them. "Yum!" He licks his lips and drinks some juice.

I try my sandwich, and nod to myself, "Very good."

He bites into a fish. "Mm... Needs a little something." He dips it in the ketchup and tries it. "Ick. Not that." He swallows it and stick out his tongue.

I tap my chin, and hand him a jar, "Try some mayonnaise. I'm not sure how this is made, but I do know one ingredient is Egg Whites."

He nods and pours a little. He tries it and licks his lips. "Better than ketchup... is there anything that could give this a bitter kick? Like fermented fish sauce or something?"

"There is Hot Sauce, a juice squeezed from peppers. However most avoid it for the burning sensation it leaves in your mouth." I look around the table, and pass him a bottle of it.

He tilts his head. "What's this... vine gar thing?" he picks up a bottle of vinegar.

"Careful," I warn. "It's a light acid, nonfatal, but quite potent. If you don't believe me then open it, and smell it."

He obediently does what I say, taking a sniff. He yanks his nose away with a snort. "This is what I am looking for." He sprinkles a tiny amount, and bites into the fish. "Much better!" He licks his lips.

I smile, and clap a hand over my mouth as a giggle escapes me.

He blinks and tilts his head. "What?"

I clear my throat, "The... reaction you had to the vinegar was... amusing."

He smiles. "Thanks?" He takes another bite.

I rub my face, "That was so unlike me. I must be careful, I can't allow myself to grow soft."

"I dunno, it makes you cuter." He says, moving on to the next fish.

I growl in frustration, "You are not helping."

"Sorry." He smirks and offers me a fry.

I take it with a smile, "Thank you... and I apologize if I seemed hostile just now."

"It's okay. You're fighting change." He grins.

I sigh, "How can I have agreed to this? If I can't even control myself like this what hope would I have of being a suitable mate?"

"Quit second guessing yourself." He stated. "We're here together, let's muddle through as best we can. I like you because you're you, not because you're perfect. Don't be perfect, be you."

I exhale through my nose, "The normal me wouldn't be here like this... I've never dated before, I'm worrying constantly that I will break some taboo..."

"I've never dated before, Cinder. If you break some rule, we're doing it together." He smiles.

I smile too, and decide to focus on my sandwich.

He finishes his fish, moving on to his fries. "You're at least enjoying your time so far, right?"

I nod, looking up to him. "And you?"

"Any time spent with you is enjoyable." He says happily.

I feel myself blush, and I take the last bite of my sandwich. "Dessert?"

"Sure?" He tilts his head. "What's dessert?"

"Sweets," I explain. "Treats, and the like that typically are not good for you. Yet they make an excellent ending to a meal."

"Okay." He nods.

I hand him a smaller menu than the one our Waiter gave us. "Personally I prefer cheesecake."

"I'll have that... and this... ice... cream? Yeah, that."

"That comes in many flavors, I suggest picking one. I would recommend the cookie dough flavor."

"Okay." He nods. He waves the waiter over, and orders our desserts for us.

I smile at the triple chocolate cheesecake in front of me, and take small bites to savor it.

Chaos tastes his and hmms thoughtfully. "So this is chocolate. It IS sweet... sweeter than fruit." He takes another bite.

"But far from as healthy," I remind him. "Too much of a good thing is a bad thing after all."

"I think I like fruit better then." He takes another bite.

I nod, and slowly enjoy my cheesecake. "Careful not to eat that too fast either, or you'll give yourself Brain Freeze."

I blink when I see his cheesecake was gone already. "Huh? Brain Freeze?" He blinks.

I blink, "Um... It's a painful headache caused from eating too much cold things."

"Oh, like this ice cream?" He tastes the ice cream. "Mm, creamy. Like cream, but sweeter!"

"...I will assume you are immune to Brain Freeze, and say no more." I take another bite of my desert.

"This is pretty good!" He takes some and offers it to me on his spoon.

I blush, and slowly lean over the table with my mouth open. I think this is how it is done...

He places the spoon in my mouth and smiles. "What do you think?"

I sit in my chair again, and swallow, "...Very good...care to try mine?" I take a small bite onto my fork, and offer it to him.

He nods with a smile, and leans forward, closing his mouth around the cheesecake and pulling away. He swallows it and says, "Mm... chocolate."

I smile, and blush again as I hurry to finish my cheesecake.

He finishes his ice cream with a satisfied sigh. "I like this modern food."

I nod, still feeling my heart fluttering in my chest. I wave over the waiter, and pay for our meal before standing.

He stands too. "Where to now? It's pretty sunny right now, how about something with the canals or the beach?"

"A boat ride perhaps?"

"Okay!" He takes my hand happily.

I nod absentmindedly, and we look around for a dock.

"There's one!" He leads me to a Soleanna ride and steps in, sitting down.

I sit beside him, and after a second lean into him softly.

He leans back with a gentle sigh, content to sit with me as the driver starts pushing the boat with his pole.

I lick my lips, unable to look at Chaos.

He slowly places a hand in my lap, taking one of my hands in his.

I look down, and swallow as I gently squeeze his hand.

He makes a noise in his throat, and rests his head on my shoulder.

I pause, then rest my cheek on his head.

He wraps his other arm around my waist, starting to purr.

I look up at him, and decide to relax. I let myself relax into him, and I start purring quietly too.

He moves, and gives my cheek a kiss, pulling me closer.

I freeze, and my purring stops for a second. Then I turn my eyes towards him, and resume purring. I feel a smile touch my lips as I close my eyes.

He closes his eyes as well, content.

After a minute I turn my head up, and gently put a kiss on his jaw.

His eyes shoot open as his jaw drops. "Did... you kiss me?"

"I... yes... you did..." I look away in embarrassment.

He takes the hand that was holding mine and touches my chin, making me face him. "I think we missed." He brought his lips to mine.

I tense.

POW!

It takes me a second to realize that on a reflex... I punched him out of the boat. I start to panic as I jump onto shore after him.

Chaos sits up and rubs his face with a wince. "Too soon?" He whimpers.

I close my eyes, "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" He attempts to soothe me, wrapping me in a hug.

I shake myself free, "I knew something would happen, I'm not even a proper girlfriend let alone a Mate. I just punched..."

He cuts me off by pulling me into another kiss, wrapping me in another hug.

I freeze, and I feel a whimper escape me. I try my hardest to relax, and I wrap my arms around his middle.

He takes his lips off of mine and murmurs, "I don't care. I just want you. Not an attempt at romance, just you. Romance will come with time."

I close my eyes, "That... I... will you please let go of me?"

He frowns, but does so.

I stand, and hold my head. "I... Forgive me, but the wording you used made it sound like you simply want my body. At least that is how a perceived it."

"No. I want you to be yourself. If you have trouble with dealing with love, then that's okay. We'll handle it as best we can." He says, frowning.

I nod in understanding, and sigh. "Forgive me... I do not have a pleasant experience with men... if only you knew..."

"You'll tell me eventually. You don't need to share at this instant." He smiles.

I lick my lips, and take his head in my hands. "I know only one spell, one that melds minds. I can only keep it up for five minutes, but... I'd like to show you."

"Are... you sure? You'll be exposed to what I've been through as well..." He frowns.

I nod, and touch my forehead to his, "Ready?"

He closes his eyes and says, "Yes..."

I close my eyes, and start the incantation. Then both our eyes glow sea green as the world fades around up...

We appear in my memory in ghostly forms. A younger version of me sits in a chair, throwing knives at Spike for him to dodge.

Chaos laughs. "He looks a touch terrified."

The younger Cinder gestures for him to retrieve the knives sticking out of the wall when a pack of five wolves come in. The biggest has a scar over his face.

The younger me stands, "Hello Felix."

"Hello brat," he growls. "You'd better have it or-"

The younger me throws him a duffle bag, and money spills out. "Go ahead, count it."

He frowns. "I don't like where this is going..."

I sigh, "I had to borrow money from a loan shark named Reina to stay fed. I met Smoke around then, and Spike not long after. We started hustling street fights so we could pay her back... or she'd throw us to the wolves."

"That's horrid!" He blinks.

"Such was life for me," I say.

Felix nods, and passes the bag to one of his goons. "Not bad kid."

The younger me crosses her arms when they don't leave. "So why are you still here?"

He sneers, "Well you know what Reina always says... every debt comes with interest."

I feel my own body tensing as they advance on my fourteen year old self. Spike, bless his little heart, had no clue what was going on then, but still knows something bad is happening. He summons his sword, still pure white, and puts himself protectively in front of my younger self.

"You..." He gulps, unable to finish his sentence.

I take his hand as Felix sneers, and draws a gun. He makes a grab for Spike, but my younger self throws herself over him. Felix advances with a growl... cut brutally short by Spike stabbing him in the heart under my younger self's arm.

He sighs with relief, but still frowns. "And his minions?"

I snort divisively as the rest of them scramble for the door. "His pack was nothing but Omegas, basically bitches hiding behind a big Alpha. I disliked men from my days sparring at my grandsire's dojo before he passed... but from this day I hated them. I hated any man who would abuse his power over another, who could rob a child of their innocence."

My younger self stares at the body, and then at Spike who's staring at his bloody sword. She takes him by the shoulder, "You did good Spike... I'm proud of you."

I look away, hating myself for having said that.

"Wow..." Chaos blinks. "That's..."

I look down, "So now you know the real me."

"For a second there... I thought the guy was gonna rape you." He clenches his fists, making them crack. "That may have made a flashback come to me."

"He was going to... and he could have. I wasn't as strong back then as I am now."

"People like that... I can see why you hate that Seis guy." Chaos frowns.

I nod, and look up to him, "Shall we go, or would you like to share a memory?"

"Hm... Maybe later. I feel that this is enough for now."

I nod...

The next second we're kneeling in Soleanna again with our heads together. I give him a grim smile.

He hugs me. "I'm sorry."

I close my eyes, "You didn't know, you're forgiven."

"So... Back to the ride, or sit here for a bit?" He asks soberly.

I watch him for a second, and then smile, "I think it's getting close to the time of the meeting."

"Oh, right." He stands and pulls me to my feet. "Let's go!"

I nod, but before we start moving I put a kiss on his cheek.

He smiles. "Thank you for sharing with me."

I lean into him with a hug. "And thank you..."

"For...?" He blinks with a smile.

"For reminding me what it's like to have a heart again."

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Aw... How cute! :3 And there's the end of that filler, on to the story! R&amp;R, please!<em>


	22. Chapter 21

Tloj: _...Yeah, I have nothing interesting to say this time... ^^; Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>*Counterpunch's POV*<p>

_Hmph, Galvix is being cryptic again... this meeting had better be worth it. _I open an eye and look around before closing it again.

Something moves around above me before a hooded face drops down, filling my view. "Boo, muthafucka."

I blink. "Not amusing at all. Smoke, the hell are you doing here?" I get off the wall I was leaning on.

He drops to his feet, "Here to meet an old friend. Galvix says hi... or he would if I hadn't torn his head off, makes it kinda hard to talk."

I narrow my eyes. "Did you kill the nice June girl too? She deserved better than death."

"Sweet thing like her? Nah, she's working for Lien-Da now." Smoke kicks back in a chair. I have no reason not to believe him, Smoke has always been honest to a fault.

"So Lien-Da's alive, hm?" I nod. I write it down in a notepad with a few notes before putting it away. "So why are you here?"

"To talk to you man," Smoke stretches. "I'm currently hired to work with her, and she wants to know if you're on board."

"Depends on what I get in return. I may not subscribe to his methods... but he pays well." I smirk.

"How's about a place in their rising empire? All the rich wives you could want." He wags his eyebrows.

"Hm... Rich wives does not equal access to information." I say.

"Doesn't it? You have your networks, just like me. Plus you'll have spies in their families."

"So I see. This is what's in it for me. So what's in it for you?" I state, raising an eyebrow.

Smoke shrugs, "By the time this is over Poisoned Rose will come back together. I kinda missed the old days to be honest."

"So what will I have to give up in return?" I ask. "There's always a catch."

"Just whatever you can to help Lien-Da win," Smoke replies. "You paid for info, just like always."

I nod. "Very well. Here." I reach into my cloak and pull out a folder and a USB drive. "The folder has everything I have on Fear. The USB has everything on the Eggman."

Smoke reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a holotransmitter. "Contact, Lien-Da."

I blink. "You talking to me?"

A hologram of Lien-Da appears over the projector, and Smoke sets it on the table.

_Ah, voice commands._

"What is it, Smoke?" She asks.

"We got Counterpunch here, and he's all ears."

"No, I'm not. I'm all echidna. I'm listening, though." I state.

"Up yours, Counterpunch," Smoke grumbles.

I just smirk and wave at him.

"Counterpunch, I'll be blunt. I want you working for us, not Fear." Lien-Da says.

"So I've heard." I smile.

"I told him about your offer, and he's interested. I just rang you up to seal the deal, and he's got stuff for June to look over."

"Excellent. Welcome to our side of the fight, Counterpunch." She smiles.

I bow and place a fist on my chest. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Spike, no fighting today."

I hear a complaining whine from the device.

I smile. "Insurance, eh?"

"Of course, where's yours?" Smoke looks around.

I shrug. "You know ninjas. They don't like being seen."

Smoke bops his forehead, "The Nage, I forgot all about them."

"Yep. Thanks guys, your work is done!" I call.

Smoke stands, "Good to be working with you again, Counterpunch."

"You too." I nod.

Smoke puts an arm around my shoulder, "By the way, still got a thing for lesbians?"

"Depends on whether or not I can still convert them." I wink.

"This one I doubt you could make Bi, her name is Jane M. Fox."

"A fox? Mm, delicious." I smirk and follow him.

* * *

><p>*Hero's POV*<p>

"Here we are, Mobotropolis!" Antonio calls.

Millie pokes her head out the window, "Where are we meeting Reave again?"

"Not sure. He'll find us though." I say, looking out the windshield.

Behind me I hear Shade curse. "Damn you, _and _your Poker Face, Lien-Da!"

I look back. "What's wrong this time?"

"I swear your mother must be cheating at this game somehow!"

I smile. "Poker? Really?"

Lien-Da smiles. "I have to be good; Warrior plays this game all the time."

I frown. "That reminds me... I wonder if I'll see him again..."

Millie punches my shoulder, "Relax, you will."

"Technically, I never met him the first time... Time travel sucks." I scowl.

"He'll come back when you need him," Millie assures me.

"Okay." I nod. "Antonio, park this thing."

He does so, and I step out.

"Wow. Nice city." I whistle.

Shade nods, "Indeed..."

Millie smiles, "Real pretty."

"Anti, find us some hotel rooms. Who wants to help me look around?" I ask.

Millie trots off to follow Antonio so I'm left with the Princesses.

"I'll come." Knuckles says. "Ladies, watch the van."

Julie-Su nods. "We will."

Shade nods, and sends my mom a challenging look, "And I _will _learn how you're winning so often."

"Maybe we should switch to Strip Poker so you can see first hand!"

I shudder and walk away, Knuckles following a few seconds later.

As we walk I see a black tail flicking out of an alleyway.

"Reave? That you?" I ask, creating a dagger just in case.

It flicks into the alley, and then I see the face of my favorite assassin.

I sigh and walk up. "So what's the plan and stuff?"

"We were waiting on you," Reave replies, and I notice he's in disguise. He's wearing jeans, and a hoodie with sneakers.

Crystal walks over in a blouse, and skirt, "We've mapped most of the city, not sure how much good it will do us. Security is really beefed up."

"So stealth is key." I say.

"Hence the wardrobe change," Reave says with a nod.

I nod and press my C.E.A.

_Thunder!_

I change into Thunder Hero. "There. This is a bit more natural."

Crystal says, "We managed to find one of Smoke's contacts here, he's meeting us in one hour at a hotel."

"Sweet. Let's get going then." I smile.

The cats lead the pair to a moderate hotel, and up into a room. Shade eyes the decor curiously.

I look around as well.

Millie flops onto a bed, and puts her hands behind her head. "Well this is a cozy abode!"

I blink. "Millie? When did you-"

Antonio flops down next to her. "Sup?"

"Ah." I smile.

Millie cuddles into Antonio with a purr.

"So yeah, our rooms are a few doors down." He smiles and hands me a key.

Millie looks up at me, "And good call about leaving my sister behind, because you know what happens if something happens to her…"

"I know, I know... I'll miss her, though..." I sigh.

"There is a marvelous invention that is all the crazy these days," Millie says. "It's called a cell phone."

"Yeah, I know. But there's something about being apart." I shrug.

"Well she certainly picked herself a loyal one…"

"Yes, she did." I smile. "So do we have a specific plan, Reave?"

"Not until the informant gets here, so we might as well order some room service while we wait."

"I brought my Xboxes!" Antonio pulls out two Xboxes.

Shade tilts her head, "Why two?"

"More players for multiplayer, of course!"

"Oh..." She clearly does not understand still.

"You'll see." He smiles and produces a second TV, setting everything up.

Shade picks up controller, and starts to mess with the different buttons. It is clear that she has never seen one of these before.

"Here, I'll teach you." I smile and grab another controller.

Shade nods, "So these are video games."

"Indeed. Don't get addicted, I swear it becomes a lifestyle if you do." I smile.

Shade smiles, "I will remember that."

I show her how to play, feeling a mild sense of deja vu.

Halo seems to frustrate her however. "How do they expect us to achieve a victory with such a limited range of motion?!"

"All part of the challenge." I smile.

Shade makes a face, "Well I would prefer a challenge where I would rely on my own expertise in combat. I'm over seventy years old, and that is a long time to hone skill just to get beaten by a computer."

"Yeah... actual combat is better." I agree.

Millie takes her controller, "I think a free-for-all sounds fun!"

"Yeah!" Antonio grabs one as well.

Shade watches them build their characters, and says, "I like the purple armor."

I smile and clad a character in purple armor. "I assume you don't want to play?"

Shade lies on her belly on the bed, and hugs the pillow. "I will be content to watch for now."

I nod and customize my char.

Despite it being a free-for-all, Millie and Antonio are undoubtedly working together. They've killed me at least ten times through the course of the last five minutes.

I frown and change equipment to stealth, getting in some assassinations.

"And Cue the Mexican music," Millie whoops as she runs me over with a warthog.

"Dammit!" I groan as the two tie for first.

Shade raises an eyebrow, "Mexican music?"

"RVB joke." Antonio pulls an Ipad from his hair and waves it around.

Crystal raises an eyebrow now, "RVB?"

"Red versus Blue," Reave explains. "It's a web series, and Spike will not shut up about it."

Antonio pulls it up on the Ipad and gives it to Shade and Crystal.

They hold it between them as they turn on the first season. Crystal frowns, "These graphics are atrocious."

Shade shrugs, "But the humor is refreshing at the very least."

"The graphics get better as the seasons progress." I smile.

"And the whole thing to date is roughly twenty hours total," Reave says.

"I thought it was longer..." Antonio blinks.

"I said it was roughly that long."

"Oh." Antonio starts watching with them.

They're through most of the first season when there's a knock at the door.

I walk over and open the door.

There stands a rather pretty raven, and she nods. "Hero?"

I nod and tilt my head.

She offers her hand for me to shake, "My name is Mercy, may I come in?"

"Sure?" I shake her hand before letting her in.

Reave sits up, "This is our informant, Mercy Fowl."

I blink and smile. "Oh, nice to meet you."

She nods, "Nice to meet you too. Now as for my fee...?"

"Fee?" I look at Reave.

Crystal says, "That will all depend on if your information is credible."

Mercy holds up a finger, "Wrong answer. You see, if we don't see eye to eye here what's to stop me from telling the nearest Swatbot about this meeting? I should at least be receiving a down payment for my silence."

I roll my eyes. "Look around. Does anyone here look like they won't just beat the info out of you?" I didn't mind paying her, but people like her certainly weren't high on my like list.

She sits on the bed, "Oh I don't doubt it, but you'll have to answer to Smoke later. Friend, or foe, that's NOT something you want to do. So we either play by my rules, or not at all."

"We'll meet in the middle. I'll pay you ten dollars now and you'll get more when beans are spilled." Antonio fishes out his wallet.

"Ten for my silence? Fifty at least." When she notices the dirty look Shade is giving her she shrugs, "A girl has to eat."

"Twenty five." Antonio's tail flicks. "Enough for a meal at Outback."

Mercy just crosses her arms.

"Thirty, best offer." Antonio's ear twitches, annoyed.

"This isn't a negotiation, I'm simply telling you my price," Mercy says.

Reave fishes out his wallet, "I'll cover half the fee. You would be surprised to see she's not being as unreasonable as you think."

Millie tilts her head, "How so?"

"Yesterday I went to buy a Gatorade in a gas station down the street, and they charged me five dollars for one bottle."

"If you're covering half, then let's do this." Antonio fishes out the money.

Mercy smiles, taking the money, "You're too kind. Now what shall we talk about?"

"Your pretty eyes." Bro rolls his eyes. "Guess, lady."

She frowns, "I'm no mind reader, your tomcat there wouldn't tell me anything!"

"Oh." Anti blinks.

"Eggman." I say.

"Ah, okay, that explains why Smoke sent Reave to me. What about him would you like to know?"

"Everything relevant involving the Dark Egg Legion and Fear." I say.

She frowns, "Huh... well I can tell you for free I don't know anyone by that name associated with Eggman, however as far as the Legion goes there has been a lot of activity..."

"Then we'll go with that." I nod.

"But how much is that worth to you?"

"Fifty bucks." I say.

She rolls her eyes, "Then you don't want to hear it very much, huh?"

Now it's my turn. "I don't know how good this info is." I state. "I paid gold rings for info on my lost mother, this is nowhere near that grand."

She lies back, and closes her eyes, "You really think Smoke would let a con-woman work for him? That's credit enough that my info is solid."

"Well then, how much do you think this information is worth?"

She smirks, "Free tip, never sign a blank check. Let's say... a few hundred rings given that this is information on a global scale."

"Ugh... is this a good price, Reave?" I turn to the cat.

He frowns, "Well Smoke is credible if nothing else, and as a man of honor he wouldn't let someone deceive us... I think it is a fair gamble."

"Fine. But after we hear the info." I cross my arms.

Mercy sighs, "Fine, but if you stiff me then there's hell to pay." She sits up, "Eggman has been sending his Legion to remote parts of the planet. Judging from the equipment my moles have seen being shipped he's mining for something. Unfortunately I don't have anyone actually IN the Legionnaires going to those locations."

"Mining... what's he up to...? How about where he is right now?"

"I just told you I have no clue what he's up to, but I do know where he is... for a little extra."

Millie cracks her knuckle, "Not a con-woman my ass..."

"No, that's how informants work, we charge by the question."

"Hmph, well the first piece of info didn't help us at all." I cross my arms.

"But you don't know that yet," she counters. "You know he's after something, and that gives you a place to start. And I have the latest on Eggman's location which you know will help you."

"True on the second, I dunno on the first. Either way, we'll be deciding the price once you spill." Anti says.

She sighs, "Alright, I guess. He's going to be here tomorrow for a big speech in central square."

I nod. "Reave, total costs?"

"That was actually quite helpful, we have already scouted the area out."

"So how much do we pay her?" Anti tilts his head.

"In total?"

"Yeah."

"I would say roughly 500 rings."

I pull out a five hundred ring bottle and hand it to her.

Mercy takes it with a smile, "A pleasure doing business with you. Is that all?"

I look at Reave. "Anything I'm forgetting?"

He shakes his head, "Not that I can think of."

I nod. "That's it. Thank you."

She nods, and leaves the room.

"So tomorrow, huh?" I say thoughtfully.

Crystal nods, and goes back to watching the tablet with Shade. Reave pulls a suitcase out from under the bed, and opens it. Out of it he pulls his Assassination gear, "Yes, and we will be ready."

I smile and look at Antonio. "Why don't you clean up some crime and find more info, Batman?"

"Okay!" He smiles at Millie. "Wanna come, sidekick?"

"What the-?! I'm no sidekick, I'm your partner!" She glares playfully at him.

"Potato potato." He spins into his Tails Doll outfit.

She strips off into her Lady Fist outfit, and arms her gauntlets.

"Alright, let's go!" He dashes out the door.

I watch as they take off, and Reave walks up to me in his Assassin outfit. "Do we have any remote surveillance equipment?"

I frown. "I'd assume in the van. Antonio put everything in that, it looks like."

Reave nods, and says, "Then tonight I'll get it out, and set it up in the Square."

"Alright. Good luck." I nod.

Shade rubs her stomach, and picks up a menu in the nightstand drawer. "Who is hungry?"

I feel my stomach rumble. "A little." I say.

She tosses me the menu like a frisbee. "So long as it is edible I do not care."

I nod and looks down at the menu, deciding on some pizza. I order it, and walk downstairs to pick it up.

Below I spot a hawk biker holding his crotch as he moans on the ground. Definitely Millie's handiwork.

I chuckle as I grab the pizza and pay the deliveryman, walking back upstairs.

"_Madre de dejos_," Crystal purrs when she smells the pizza.

I tilt my head as I set the pizza down. "What?"

Shade snickers, "The first Spanish phrase she memorized. 'Son of a bitch!'"

"Ah." I smile and grab a slice. "Enjoy!"

We enjoy our dinner in quiet for a few minutes, those two totally engrossed in Red vs Blue.

I switch back into normal Hero, wondering idly how Antonio and Millie are doing.

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Aaaand commercial break! Watch Red Vs Blue, and RWBY on Roosterteeth. They're awesome series! Anyways, still waiting for more votes for Shade: Should she be Hero's second waifu, or not? R&amp;R, people!<em>


	23. Chapter 22

Tloj: _...Why is no one talking to me?!_

_...Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

><p>"<em>Swear to me!<em>" I roar, punching the guy in the face.

"Fuck you," the punk swears. He yelps as Millie gives his balls a sharp twist.

"I know you know someone who knows what Eggman is up to!" I growl. Egg pawn parts are scattered everywhere around us thanks to Millie's fists.

"Eh... Even if I did, if I told you I'm dead anyways!"

"Your balls will be dead first." I state.

He stares at me for a minute, and then begs, "Okay! Just please let me go!"

Millie shrugs, "Well since you asked nicely..." She lets him go.

I drop him and glare. "Start talking."

"He... Has a nephew, his confidant, and right hand man... His name is Snively... If anyone knows, then he does..."

"Where can we find Snively?" I growl.

"I don't know," he says. "I always see him around Eggman, otherwise he's a recluse."

Millie cracks he knuckles, and the punk puts up his hands, "It's true, I swear!"

"So how would that help us?" I ask darkly, clenching my knuckles and making them crack audibly.

"I-I-I-I don't know! Th-th-that's all I know! I swear!"

Millie sighs, "He's about to piss himself so I guess that's all we can get out of him. No worries though Doll, I have a plan."

"Okay." I pitch him into the dumpster and slam the lid down.

Millie takes my hand, "So all we have to do is wait until we see this guy with Eggman, and then stalk him!"

"Aw, we wait until tomorrow?! That's boring!" I complain, squeezing her hand gently.

She smiles, "Well... There is another option..."

I blink and tilt my head. "What is it?"

"We find Eggman now, and I'd bet Snively would be close by."

"Okay." I smirk.

Two shadows pass over hem as a pair of figures leap over the alleyway.

"Hold that plan." I shoot after them.

Millie follows, and my nerves settle as the two figures whirl to face me, hidden blades drawn. Unless there are another pair of cats in this town that wear peaked hoods of course.

"Do your names start with an R and C and end with E and L?" I ask, just in case.

Crystal sighs, "Oh good, it's just you."

They sheath their blades, and Reave says, "We were on our way to the Central Square to set up surveillance equipment. However with the affiliation with the Nage in this area we are on edge just a little."

"Sweet. We were about to bust down Eggy's door and tag his squirmy nephew." I smirk.

Reave nods slowly, "...I have an idea..."

"Wanna share with Batman?" I tilt my head.

"A false assassination," Reave replies. "When Eggman arrives we make a move for him. Your target attempts to flee, and you nab him. That, or we could abduct the good doctor himself."

"Hm... What'cha think, Ms. Fist?" I smile at my girlfriend.

She strokes her chin, "We get what we want, cause a little hem... Fuck it, let's do it!"

"Alright then! Maybe I can actually cut loose a little!" _It's been so long... even when fighting Robert I didn't get to show my full power._

Crystal nods, "Okay, then let's head for the square, see what we can plan out on site."

I nod and pick up Millie, flying to the square.

The Nightshades are nimble, and quick enough to keep up just fine.

I land in the grass so as to not make a crater, and set her down.

She pecks me on the cheek as the assassins flank me like a pair of shadows.

"Alright, let's set up." I smirk.

Reave pulls a pair of contact lenses out of his pocket, a little invention I call the Iris Cam. Someone can put in their eye, and it remotely transmits to one specific computer through an encrypted, untraceable connection. You can be impressed now.

He climbs up a gargoyle, and puts one in its eye while his sister does the same to the huge statue of Eggman in the center of the square.

I set up some remote traps, scare tactics if things go south. Smoke grenades, stunt explosions... paintball guns.

Millie watches me carefully, learning as best she can.

I smile once I'm done and hands her a crossbow with a knockout gas tip. "Now, I know exactly where Eggy and Snives will stand. You've seen how I just set everything up, now you figure out who we'll knock out." A test to see if she could keep up with me after all.

She rolls the crossbow in her hands, and smiles. "...I have a pretty good idea. How close would you say that the two of them are?"

"Next to each other." I say.

"Perfect, then we nab them both."

"Then line up the shot." I smile.

She nods, and pecks me on the cheek. Crystal looks at the rooftops, and points at a church tower, "Prime sniping position, no doubt he'll heave it defended by Nage. Think you two can take them out?"

I smirk. "Of course!" I grab Millie and speed into the tower.

Crystal grabs my tail, "Not yet! They aren't even here yet! We need to wait for tomorrow."

"Oh." I frown sheepishly.

Reave chuckles, "The scourge of the night has a bit too much zeal methinks."

Millie smirks, "I think I know how to put it to good use... And will you stop talking like a bad knockoff of Shakesparrow?"

Reave frowns, "It is how I was raised to speak."

"Okay then, what am I doing? Threatening pirates? Attacking drug dealers? Punching lawyers?" I ask, getting pumped up.

Millie puts her hands on her hips, and raises an eyebrow at me. "No..."

"Uh... giving politicians wedgies?" I drew a blank.

She walks up toe, "Here's a hint, just a polite suggestion." She kisses me lovingly.

I wag my tails. "Really? You wanna?"

She smiles, "I'll actually hurt you if you don't."

"Get a room," Crystal quips.

"We got a room." I smirk and grab her, shooting off into the sky and back to the hotel into our room. I pitch her into the bed and hop onto her with a purr, pulling off my mask.

She stretches languidly, arcing her back. "Can you think of a better way to wind down for the night?"

"I dunno... killing people in Halo?" I smile, kissing her.

She sighs through her nose, and pulls my face into her breasts. "Well... At least you're not a complete pervert."

"I'm not a pervert, I'm Antonio!" I smirk, wagging my tails.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING... (Hero's POV)<p>

* * *

><p>Millie bounces on my bed, "Get up! Today's the big day!"<p>

"Geh?!" I shoot up and blink at her. "How'd you get into my room?"

"I work with Batman, how do you think?"

I sigh and push her off the bed, hopping to my feet and walking into the bathroom. "Gimme one minute."

She just rolls her eyes, and heads of of the room.

I brush my teeth and change quickly, turning back into Thunder Hero before walking down to the lobby.

I'm not entirely surprised to find just Shade waiting for me, the others already out to take care of their missions.

I nod to her, walking past and walking outside. I walk slowly so she can catch up.

She does so in easy strides, "They wanted me to tell you they need to rely on us for a distraction... Fireworks perhaps? Nothing that would scare the public right away."

"Hm... I think I can do that." I nod with a smirk.

Shade smiles as she offers her arm, "Undercover?"

I nod and take her hand. "Absolutely."

Shade leans into, play acting that we are a couple as we follow the crowd to the Central Square.

I blush softly, thinking about Sarah and wishing she were here.

Shade rubs my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

I sigh. "I miss Sarah..."

"Hey, after we're done here we'll go back to see her again."

I smile. "Thanks Shade." I lean in and peck her on the cheek.

She raises an eyebrow, "Interesting, I didn't know Hedgehogs believed in polygamy as well."

"It's a foreign concept, I'm sure." I say, making sure we're alone before walking behind a building. "Here we go... Onto the roof we go!"

"I thought we were to mingle in the crowd in case something happened?"

"Yes. But we need some escape routes as well. I don't like searching for an escape plan on the fly." I switch to Tails Doll Hero, flying onto the roof and landing.

Shade nobly runs up the wall after me, landing with a backflip.

I scan the area. "Okay... the north side is congested, that isn't a good exit."

Shade looks around as well, "South, and East look good for now though."

I nod. "We need to make sure one of them stays free."

Shade nods, and radios those instructions to Antonio.

Soon, a squad of police cars has that path cleared off with barricades. "Thanks bro." I smile.

Shade smiles in satisfaction, "And now?"

"Now we mingle." I smile and shift into Thunder Hero, jumping off the roof.

She lands gracefully beside me, and takes my arm again.

I walk around, looking around. "Since we're wandering, mind some breakfast?"

"Yes please."

I smile and walk to a nearby Denny's, picking an outside seat under an umbrella.

She sits with me, wiping her forehead. "Even with my brief excursions outside of the tundra clan I find I am still not used to warm weather. And by "warm weather" I mean anything hotter than arctic."

I smile. "You will." I order her a mango smoothie to cool her off along with a stack of waffles. I get the same, except with coffee instead.

Her eyes widen as she sips the smoothie. "Extraordinary!"

I chuckle. "I thought you'd like it."

Shade blushes at her outburst, "Well when one lives off of Polar Bear meat, and Seal Blubber with scarce plantlife for greens..."

"You'll love these waffles then." I smile, pouring syrup on mine.

She watches me, and then mimes my movements. She takes a bite of her waffles... And promptly drops her fork.

I catch it before it drops to the floor. "Woah! You okay?"

She blinks, and I think I can see the beginning of tears.

"I... Think the modern world has SOME things my people could benefit from..."

I smile and hand her back the fork. "Sarah can teach you an even better recipe when we return."

Shade smiles, "It would appear you have found a fine woman to mother your offspring."

"Indeed. She's not perfect... but I'm not either. We complement each other." I smile and take another bite.

"You should both feel honored," she says, and decides to immerse herself in the flavors of her breakfast again.

"I hope she does." I chuckle.

Shade sighs, "Well... I hope my first child comes from a caring father."

"Me too." I agree. "Someone strong, but at the same time gentle and wanting peace."

Shade frowns, "I was under the impression you already have a child growing in your bride, which is why she is not here."

I nod. "Yes. She is at the house with my mother."

Shade closes her eyes, "No doubt after the whole incident at my tribe Father will push for a child from Knuckles... Do you think he would be a good father?"

"Of course. But he might use that as an excuse to go for the Master Emerald." I frown, thinking. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

Shade snickers, "Please, my father will not dare challenge her. She is just as powerful as him, and as such if they were to do battle it may be an apocalyptic stalemate. Despite her nature, I do believe she would fight simply to keep him from gaining too much power."

"You're talking about Tikal, right? Yeah, she would fight for world peace." I smile.

Shade smiles, "Princess Tikal the Light is much revered by my kind. The only way either of them could win such a battle would be to ally with The Dark, something neither will ever do."

I nod. "Thank goodness for that."

Shade looks sad as she empties her plate.

I finish mine as well before paying off the meal.

"...Will there be more after we're done here?"

I blink. "More what?"

"What were those sweet things we just ate?"

"Waffles and syrup?"

"Yes, those, there will be more?"

I smile. "I'll make them myself."

She hugs me with a purr, and from the way her tail wags I don't think it's to keep in character as a happy couple.

_I wonder what would happen if we were a couple?_ I blush at the thought and try to let it slide.

Shade kisses my cheek, "You mean it?!"

I look away, my blush deepening. "Of course. I'll show you the recipe."

She purrs louder, and hugs my arm to herself as we walk.

I gently pet her arm with my free hand as I look around, attempting to find anything out of place before gets too late to stop it.

Shade looks around as well, "How long until they come?"

"Not sure. I'd assume either around 9 or around lunch, depending on who he wishes to attract." I say.

She shrugs, "So how long should we stick around for before it looks suspicious?"

"Not sure. We can sit and pretend we're on a date or something."

Shade looks sideways, "...Or we could NOT pretend."

I blink, a touch startled. Sure, she was giving signs, but I just thought she just was being nice...

I hold her hand tighter as I smile. "Yes... we could have a real one..."

She smiles, "Thank you. As you can imagine my father never allowed me to Court... Date, sorry."

"However you wanna call it. You're more royal than I am." I smile, looking around for a good spot to do something... shop, sit and chat, something.

Shade smiles, "You know, by our customs you may take more than one bride after proving yourself a worthy father."

I blink. "Really? I thought you were joking before." I think back to the Tundra.

"When exactly?"

"When I defeated you to prove I'm a warrior back when we first met." I say.

"Ah, no I was not joking. With our kind an endangered species we tend to frown on jokes regarding procreation."

"Oh..." I become serious. "Well... hypothetically, if we became married... what about having my child? I'm a hedgehog, after all."

"My father would typically prefer me to keep my breeding line as pure as possible, and most hybrid children do not survive birth," she says sadly. "However as Second Wife the task of bearing your children is lifted somewhat. I would be lower in stature to your Sarah."

"That... sounds degrading." I blink. "You're okay with that?"

"If it was for the right man, yes," she replies with a smile. "And given my father it would bring you two higher in stature than it would bring me down. Plus given your bloodline it would technically be a royal union between the Tundra, and Amazon tribes."

I smile. That makes me feel a bit better. "All right. Thanks." I spot a clothing store. "Let's get you modernized in a different way, shall we?"

Shade looks down at the black hoodie, and jeans, "Is there something wrong with my disguise?"

"Not at all. But don't you know black absorbs heat? No wonder you're sweating so much." I smile and lead her to the clothes shop.

"Um..." She looks around at the colorful articles of clothing, blushing a some of the revealing pieces. "How can women be so... Frivolous? Is the rest of the world as hard-pressed to reproduce as my kind?"

"Not really. Most women think that they are unattractive, so they show off more skin to try to win over guys. Then they have the gall to complain guys only want them for their bodies." I sigh.

Shade frowns, "At least among the echidnas we are open with our seductions. We display our appealing attributes, and let fate send the eyes of good husbands in our direction."

She looks over some t shirts on display, tilting her head. One is black with a sword emblem on the front that reads "Heart of a Warrior."

"I hope not _all_ of your appealing attributes." I smirk.

"I live in a frozen wasteland, what do you think?"

I shrug. "Had to be sure that wasn't what you meant." I pick out a few items I figure would suit her.

She shrugs, "The fires can become quite warm so showing a little cleavage is not uncommon..." She spots a black top with a V neck, and holds it against her body thoughtfully. "I suppose the difference in your women is that we of the three tribes WANT to use our bodies to bear children. I would surmise that your women generally focus on the pleasure involved?"

"Mostly. Then again, guys enjoy it for that reason as well." I say, glancing out the window. Still clear.

Shade frowns thoughtfully, and turns to face him. "Do you have such thoughts of me?"

I blush. "I... Not really. But I'm not going to lie and say I haven't."

She steps closer, and looks me in the eye, "When you do, do you imagine it simply for the sex, or has the image on me holding your child ever crossed your mind?"

I tilt my head, the wheels in my brains churning. _I knew saying that was a bad idea..._ "Shade... I couldn't think about it just for sex. This is you we're talking about. I can imagine you with my child, however strange it may be." The more I thought about it, the more I actually _could_ see her holding a baby that looked like me.

Her gaze looks into mine, and she closes her eyes.

I look down at the ground before hesitantly reaching for her. "Shade..." I glance out the window, and see Eggman climbing out of his pod. "...We need to pay for this stuff, Eggman's here!"

She grabs my wrist, and the next thing I know her lips are on mine.

All thoughts of Eggman are forgotten as my mind goes blank. It takes me a few seconds to process what's happening before I slowly wrap my arms around her waist and return the kiss.

When she pulls away it feels like something has changed between us, her expression being one of glad acceptance, like she just granted me permission to something.

"In my culture it is typical for the male to bring a female on a hunt to show off his warrior prowess..."

I smirk. "So we're Egg hunting then?"

"If that is our quarry," she quips, leaning in for a light brush of the lips.

I move in and kiss her lightly before picking up the clothes. "We'll return them later if they don't fit or anything." I say, turning to the register and paying for them.

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>So, in a completely underwhelming vote of one for and no against, Shade is now gonna be the second wife. Yay for Hero! See you all next chapter!<em>


	24. Chapter 23

Tloj: _Phew! It took a lot of willpower to get this edited. :P Well, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Lady fist stands in the clock tower, ears raised. A slight creak in the wooden planks makes her whirl, brandishing her Energy Sword mode as a chameleon goes from transparent to neon green in midair, the sword cutting him in half at the hip.<p>

"Nice." I smirk from my spot in the shadows near the window, listening through the crowd with my superhearing.

She straightens, "I kinda just wanted to put them down at first, but when more them one of them puts his hand in a naughty place... I just figured, fuck it."

I chuckle. "Why are they finding naughty places, hm?"

"Because I'm irresistible," she teases. "But that's beside the point. Still got that arrow?"

I toss the crossbow to her. "Didn't I tell you to do this yesterday?"

"Where's the fun in that?" She climbs up to a window, and looks at the crossbow. With a shrug she takes out the bolt, inserting it into a dart launcher on her wrist.

"The thing is to line up the shot in advance." I remind her. "That's the test, not hitting the target."

"Oh Yee of little faith, quit your whining," she says as she lines up the shot.

I watch her with a frown. _That's not my test..._

Millie frowns, "I don't think this arrow can make it from this distance, too much wind. Time for plan B!" She rustles around in her outfit top for something.

I tilt my head, watching her as my tails swish.

She pulls out a small detonator, "I put Sleeping Gas grenades under the stage last night. One puff of smoke at the end of his speech, a pair of assassins silently steal them away, and the general populace will be none the wiser..."

"That's good... so what's the backup plan if things go south?" I take the crossbow.

"Blackout," she replies. "Tails packed you a nice missile that can blot out the sun in a mile radius for about an hour."

"Ooooooh!" I can feel my spine tingle. Now _that_ is something I could use on a daily basis. I remind myself to ask him for another one later for personal study.

She smirks, "And if all else fails, we raise Hell. This IS Eggman's city after all so no big loss for property damage."

I lean forward and kiss her. "Best sidekick girlfriend ever."

She wags her cottonball of a tail as she purrs, "I love you too."

I chuckle before turning serious, my ear twitching. "Here he comes." I can hear a quiet thrum of engines in the distance, barely noticeable over all the commotion below, but it's what I've been expecting.

She smirks, "Got a video camera with you? As soon as his speech ends I fire the sleep gas, and Hero releases the fireworks to gain the crowd's attention."

I nod and motion to the invisible security camera with anti-reflection on the lens to prevent being spotted. "Yep yep!"

She leans over to kiss my lips, "Good, because we might wanna rewatch this."

"I will. Imma show my grandkids how I kidnapped Eggman." I smirk as I kiss her back.

She giggles as the speech begins...

...

Shade focuses, "...I sense Tails Doll, and Lady Fist are in position...not surprisingly I can't feel the Nightshades' Chi."

I nod. "Of course. Now, I need to work on the fireworks." I start focusing.

She raises an eyebrow, "And how do you plan to launch them from the middle of a crowd?"

I look around. "Yeah, not a good idea." I spot a fountain. "Over there."

"So near water?"

I nod. "I can use the water to strengthen the bursts as well as make sure no one is close enough to get zapped by me."

"Ah."

I start focusing, listening to Eggman.

"People of my fair city. This is Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Now I know about the rumors about dissension in my troops, the Dark Egg Legion, and their so called "savior" Hero. I am here to quall these rumors. This "Hero" is under my grasp, under lock and key in my most secure facility. Order will soon be restored."

I feel my blood boil. _Under control? You're the evil one here._

Shade blinks, "Either he is lying to save face... Or he truly believes it."

"Antonio will be able to tell us later. He's good at reading people." I'm getting close to full charge.

"That is all. Please, do not fear any uprisers in your fair city. They will be dealt with swiftly and harshly." Eggman finishes, bowing.

Abruptly a cloud of white smoke envelopes Eggman, and Snively.

I slam the water in the fountain, releasing my charge. The electricity shoots to the center of the fountain and launches off the center, flying high into the sky and exploding into fireworks.

Shade smiles, "I'm impressed."

The crowd is awed, and when they look back at the stage, the Doctor and his second-in-command are missing. Mistaking the whole thing for a performance they all start to applaud.

"Let's book." I grab her hand and start maneuvering through the crowd.

...

Millie smirks, "Checkmate."

"Indeed. Nice shot." I nod.

She hops down beside me, "So let's go meet with the others."

I nod as I pack everything up, taking her hand and flying to our regroup point.

In an old warehouse condemned for demolition a week from now we find our assassins with the two prisoners tied up. Reave, and Crystal are wearing their hoods as they nod to us.

We nod back. "They awake?" I tilt my head.

Crystal nudges Snively with her boot, and he squirms against his bonds, and gag.

I smirk. "Kill the lights and take off the gag."

Reave nods, and narrows the shutters so only the barest hints of light are in the room. Then he uses a hidden blade to cut off Eggman's gag.

I lean in until I'm right next to him, the red gem on my mask illuminating only my mask and Eggman's face, and he's clearly terrified.

"We can do this the easy way... or my way. Where is Fear?" I hiss.

"W-who?!" He whimpers, horrified.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Millie recording all this.

"Tall imposing figure, echidnaen, father of the Hero?" I hiss, my tail moving slowly back and forth, almost threateningly.

"Doesn't ring any bells!" He squeaks.

"Then where is the Hero you have captured?" I growl.

"I am not at liberty to say-" He starts, but is cut off as I swiftly slam my fist into his kneecap so hard I dislocate his lower leg at a horrific angle, at least to the two Overlanders.

"Wrong answer." I turn to Snively.

Snively shakes like a leaf as Crystal cuts off his gag. "I can vouch we don't know anyone by the name of Fear, and for security reasons I was not given the location you seek!"

"Bullshit." I bring my foot up and slam it onto the seat right between his legs, breaking through the chair and leaving a boot-shaped cut just centimeters from his body parts, leaving the chair intact.

Snively's already wild, If albeit scarse, hair stands up even more, and he screams, "I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW! IT'S FOR THIS VERY REASON I WASNT TOLD!"

I hiss and whirl back to Eggman with a tilted head, something I suppose fits the Joker more than Batman... but hey, I'm the Tails Doll.

"I know you know him. So where is he? Where is the Hero?!" I raise my fist, ready to strike his other kneecap.

"WAIT!" Eggman howls, and I pause.

"I don't have him! I never had him! But I know where he is, I can take you to him! Just let me go!" He pleads.

"Mm, he'll pass."

Eggman's eyes bug out of his glasses.

Hero walks in as Fire Hero, holding a glowing fireball in his hand, illuminating his face in a terrifying way. "Just making sure you're telling the truth."

Millie as Lady Fist crosses her arms, "Can we still wail on them for the fun of it?"

"Maybe. If they don't say where Fear is." Hero smirks almost sinisterly.

Millie smiles as she chooses the Energy Sword mode on her gauntlet, adding a little blue light to the room.

"Wait!" Eggman yelps.

Hero tilts his head. "We're listening."

Millie shakes her blade, "Most of us are anyway."

He sweats. "Fear is in Death City!"

"Never heard of it." Hero deadpans.

"Of course not! It's a secret underground city."

"Known only by those deeply involved in the Underworld like Mob bosses, infamous muderers... Or assassins," Reave says. "So that's how you got the Nage to work with you."

"So I see you know about them as well." Eggman growls.

"Of course." Hero nods.

Crystal grabs Eggman's jacket, "And since you don't know who we are, I would guess you're not really the man pulling their strings, are you?"

"No. I only supply things to them, in exchange for valuable information." He gulps.

Crystal hisses, and extends her Hookblade.

"That's all I have I swear!" He cringes.

"Fine."

We all look at Hero.

"Give us the location. We'll go there. And if we don't like what we see, we're coming for you again." Hero states.

"I've been there, we don't need him," Crystal says in a voice like ice as she raises her blade to plunge.

"Let him go." Hero states. "He's not our enemy. Fear is."

"He helped destroy my clan," she seethes.

"So destroy his robots. His time will come, and you're welcome to be there. But we might need him again later." Hero states.

Reave crosses his arms as he watches.

I flick my tail. "Tens seconds to decide."

Crystal snarls, and let's go of his jacket with disgust. She hears him let out a relieved sigh...

And then she whirls, using her blade to cut off his arm at the shoulder, as effortlessly as cutting warm butter.

He screams, his eyes bulging from his head as blood spurts from his shoulder.

"Let that be a reminder," she says coldly. "The Nightshades live." And with that she sheathes her blade, turning away to walk into the shadows.

Hero and I look at each other before extinguishing our light sources, and I swiftly whack a nerve in their necks, making them pass out. "Take Eggman to the hospital." I look at Millie. "I'll drop Snively.

Millie nods, and lifts Eggman. "Oh crap! You need to lose some weight, mate!"

"He did, he lost an arm." I smirk, grabbing Snively and flying out.

Behind me I can hear her say, "Should I be concerned because he's getting steadily lighter?"

"Yes, he needs to be in the hospital yesterday. Make it happen, Lady Fist!" I call. I fly back to the square and hang him upside down on a building. "There, that should be scary enough." I reach into my pocket and pull out a crimson pastel gem and place it in his coat, so he doesn't forget what had transpired. I then fly back.

Millie is already gone, and I see Crystal cleaning the blood off her blade with a cloth.

"Maybe next time you could do that when we're close to a hospital?" I deadpan, pulling off my mask and breathing fresher air.

She takes down her hood, and looks at me out of the corner of her eye. The look in her gaze is stony, a clear challenge, like she's daring me to contradict her.

"Don't look at me like that. You may not care if he dies, but it's on your head if he does, and we need him again."

"Do we really? We know where to go, and we could have just scared Snively into working with us after we made him watch as WE RIPPED OUT-!" She cuts herself off as Reave puts a hand on her arm.

"We don't do that though. We're the good guys. We kill as little as possible, if at all." Hero says calmly.

"No, YOU'RE the good guys," she says flatly as she raises her hood. "We are assassins. We do what men like you can't sink to do, and we do it so you don't have to."

"You may be assassins. But you work with us, so you deal with our rules." Hero says easily.

"We chose to work with you," Crystal says. "We made no contract. Now we know where to go, and can exact vengeance ourselves."

Hero looks at Reave sadly. "Reave... can't you say something about this?"

Reave nods, "Crystal, we both know it's foolish, and desperate to try to attack the Nagé on our own. Especially after tonight, you let your emotions sacrifice our anonymity. Eggman will tell the one who controls the Nage of our existence. Now we are to be hunted."

Crystal whirls on him, "So you would sit idly by while our clan dies with us?!"

Reave meets his older sister's gaze steadily, "Our clan surely_ will_ die with us after tonight. When did you sacrifice your wisdom for madness Sister?"

*CRACK!*

It's so fast none of them see it when she backhands him hard enough to send his face to the side. Still his face betrays no emotion.

I wince. "Is that how I act during a temper tantrum?"

Hero nods. "Yeah... except more eye lasers and punching through walls."

Cystal's face twisted with rage slowly I tenses as she watches her handprint forming on his cheek. "...Reave...I..."

He looks into her eyes, "I know."

She bows her head with closed eyes as he hugs her. Ever so slightly her shoulders shake with silent sobs.

"...And then they usually end with Mom slapping you and you turn to normal." Hero blinks.

"Hugs work too." I spin out of my Tails Doll outfit.

Millie takes off her mask, "I know a bat, she's got hypnotic powers. She can wipe their memories of all our faces."

"Sounds useful." Hero nods.

"To everyone but me, 'cuz I wear a mask." I shrug.

Crystal turns back to us, "I'm sorry... I forgot myself."

"Yeah... again. Seriously, this is becoming a thing." I deadpan.

Millie tilts her head, "Is it the Crimson Tide?"

Crystal clears her throat, "...Perhaps..."

"The what?" Hero blinks.

Millie stares at him, "...The Crimson Tide? The Curse of Eve? THAT time of the month?"

"Oh." He blushes. "Why make it so complicated? You're confusing me."

"What can I say? When women have had to deal with it for so long we make ways of saying it... Tenderly."

"I need to ask Sarah about these things so I don't ask." Hero scowls.

"Well, we're burning time." I speak up, looking at Millie. "Eggy's in the hospital?"

She nods, and pulls out a cell phone. "I'll have them taken care of before sunset."

Shade walks up to Hero, "That was an exciting hunt, in its own right."

"Indeed." He nuzzles her with a smile.

"Does Mom know you have two girlfriends?" I smirk.

"Shaddap." He smirks back.

Millie pauses in her dialing, "..._What..._ Are you doing?"

"Echidnas are polygamous. They're both echidnas. Duh." I say. It didn't really bother me, congrats to him.

"Yeah... But my sister, my _pregnant_ sister...is _not_ an Echidna," she says through her teeth, her eyes zeroing in on Hero.

I grab her shoulder. "She's his first wife. He will take care of her first and foremost. Right Hero?"

He nods, backing away slowly with a gulp.

She cracks her knuckles, "Did you ever even talk about the _possibility_ of polygamy with her...?"

Hero nods with a gulp. "I called her between capturing Eggman and questioning him."

Millie glowers at him, and Shade steps between them.

"Millie, I respect your desire to defend your sister's honor," Shade says. "However Sarah is not a child. This is between Hero, Sarah, and myself. Given that I provoked this if you have issue then kindly take it up with me."

Hero pulls out his phone. "If it makes you feel any better... I can call her again."

Millie glances between them, and throws her hands up with a sigh. "Whatever, I'm tired. And since we're on our way into Hell itself apparently I can just find out when we get home."

I pull her into a hug. "Hey, at least you know I'm only eyeing you."

"You better," she says with a smile, turning to hug me back. "Otherwise Batman or not I'll... Think of something, for now let's just go back to the hotel."

...

Jane looks down the sights of her pistol as she cleans it.

Counterpunch walks in, looking around. "This is the place, Smoke? Seems a bit... public."

"That's why it's perfect," he replies. "Strangers don't give a shit, and it's easy to spot Shadows."

"You know how I hate public... hello, is that her?" He blinks when he notices Jane.

"Yup, and I suggest shooting straight with her," Smoke advises.

"Sure." He looks around the room, subtly suspicious of traps as he walks up and pulls up a chair across from her.

Jane looks up, and smiles, "Hey Sugah."

"Hi." He greets. "I'm Counterpunch. Is it usually this empty? I thought there was more party than this." He looks around the private lounge area they sat in.

Jane twirls her gun, and holsters it, "Well I'm Jane, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." He smiles. "So I heard you're only into girls?"

"Yup," she says with a nod. "Sorry if you were wondern'."

He shrugs. "Meh... I was just hoping to see if I could try converting you."

"You ain't the first," she says, pressing her breasts together with her arms.

He smirks. "But unlike others, I've actually done it."

Jane raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? How?"

"Nope, not spoiling anything." He smiles. "You don't need any advantages, it looks like."

"You play dirty," she chuckles.

"Hey, I'm the undercover guy with all the tricks and secrets." He sticks his tongue out. "I could get a few attachments for your little blasters if I wanted to."

"ain't no blasters, just regular old pistols. They belong to my great great great Granddaddy."

"Of course... but hollow rounds hurt more than copper." He chuckles.

"I think I'm fine Sugah, but thank you ever so much for offerin'."

He nods. "Very well. Smoke, is there anything planned? If not, I do believe I'll take this fine young lady out on a date."

Jane raises an eyebrow, "I don't believe I recall you askin'."

Smoke raises his hands, "I need to call my guys, anything beyond that is between you guys."

"Well then, would you mind grabbing some dinner with me?" He offers.

Jane sighs, "...Fine, alright, but ya mind if I bring someone along?"

He shrugs. "I suppose..."

Jane smiles, "Hey Sugah-kitty, ya'll usin' Juno for anythin'?"

Smoke shakes his head, "Not at the moment."

Counterpunch blinks and tilts his head.

"A communications officer in the legion," Smoke says. "Pretty cute."

"Ooooh, June? Yeah, she's kinda cute. Always hides behind a computer though..." He smiles.

Smoke raises an eyebrow, "Well if no one has called dibs yet, I got my eye on her if nothing happens tonight."

"No promises, but I'll see what I can do." He winks.

Smoke gives him a thumbs-up as Jane stands, "Well c'mon, let's go get her."

Counterpunch stands as well. "Where'd you last leave her, Smokey?"

"First off don't call me that, I'm a cat not a bear. Second I think she's back at the hotel."

"Okay... where's your hotel? It's not like I've been keeping tabs on you guys yet." He sticks his tongue out.

"Yeah, pretty sure I don't want that thin in mah mouth neither," Jane says dryly, headed for the exit.

He blinks. "Sassy little..." He chuckles and follows her.

"Good luck," Smoke calls after him with a chuckle.

Outside Jane puts her hands on her hips, her tail brushing the sidewalk as she waits for Counterpunch to catch up.

He tightens his trenchcoat amusedly as he catches up.

Jane smirks, "We're at that big grand hotel on 8th Ave."

"The fancy one? How'd a group of 'nobodies' secure a place there?" He had to admit, he would've never looked there.

"Exchange rate Sugah, one ring back home is worth about ten here. No offense." She shrugs as she starts walking.

He scowls. "That explains the better than average pay... sonnuva..."

"Aw don't feel too bad, Station Square ain't got nothing on the views I've seen here."

"Yeah... it's a really nice city." He glances at the crystal clear canals.

Jane nods, "A nice place to visit, tourism must be boomin'."

"Indeed. And so is the underworld." Counterpunch nods.

"I see, any bounties worth cash'n in on?"

"Depends, do you have any friends you'd like to turn in?" He asks dryly.

"Nope," she says with a smile.

"Then no, unless you happen to bag Sonic the Hedgehog." He shrugs.

"Woah, back the truck up," she stops. "Sugahog has a price on him?"

"Well yeah. It's posted by Eggman." He nods.

"Uh huh..." She rubs her chin thoughtfully, "So... How much we talkn'?"

"Hold on to your top: Your price. As long as you have him, you name your price."

Jane blinks, and smiles, "A blank check eh? He must want him bad."

"Of course. It's the eternal war of villain and hero, one can't live without the other. Both sides deny it, but it's always true. Once a hero, always a hero, and a hero always has a villain." He chuckles.

Jane folds her hands behind her head with a sigh, "And if I break that cycle not even Chaos know what would happen... Speaking of..."

Up ahead she spots Cinder walking over a bridge with the God of Destruction by the hand.

Counterpunch freezes. "L-Lord Chaos?! He's free?! That girl doesn't know who she's dating!"

Jane laughs, "Oh I think she does Sugah, that there is Smoke's pal Cinder."

He blinks. "That's Cinder? She seems... nicer than I last saw her."

"Got a point there," Jane mutters. "She has been trying to act more womanly lately..."

Counterpunch watches them walk by. "Well, if Chaos isn't attacking anyone, then at least she has the monster under control."

Cinder pauses, and looks over her shoulder at Counterpunch. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stands up, some primal instinct telling him the most dangerous predator on the planet is stalking him... And it's _VERY_ hungry.

He backs away slowly with a gulp.

Jane holds up a hand, "Sugah, he don't know what he's talk'n 'bout, just ignore him."

Chaos chuckles. "Monster is a broad spectrum."

Counterpunch shrinks a little. "I... apologize, Lord Chaos!"

"It's alright, she'll only bite you hard enough to hospitalize you."

Counterpunch backs away more, shivering.

Cinder sighs through her nose, "Between Spike, and the rest of the world I should be used to ignorance by now." She holds chaos' hand a little tighter as they continue walking.

Jane waves, and turns, "Once you're done taste'n yer foot, can we go?"

Counterpunch scowls at her. "Yeah yeah, let's go."

She giggles, and hugs him, "Aw don't feel too bad Sugah. No injuries, an' you still get to go on a double date with June."

"If she doesn't turn shy with it, which she probably will." He states.

Jane chuckles as they make it to the hotel, and she leads him up to the room.

Seis walks by, pausing. "You got a boyfriend? I thought you weren't into guys."

"He ain't mah boyfriend, but he said on date could turn me Bi," she looks at Counterpunch out of the corner of her eye. "Wanna bet money on it Sugah?"

"Oh, I'm definitely betting money on this man." Seis smirks. "Does 50 rings sound extravagant?"

Jane smirks, "Fifty says he can't do it."

"50 says I can." Counterpunch scowls.

Jane puts her hands on her hips, "I feel bad for take'n all yer money... On second thought not really. Sies, where's June?"

"Upstairs getting cultured into Star Wars. Imma getting popcorn. Want some?" Seis offers.

"Sure thin'!" She smiles, headed up the stairs to find the sunny echidna.

Seis looks at Counterpunch. "Sir, if you convert her, I will worship you." He says simply before walking into the elevator.

Counterpunch blinks before shrugging and following Jane.

* * *

><p>Tloj: <em>Yeah, sorry for the filler. The next chappie is a bit of character development and filler too. I promise the action will come back. But request more chapters if you want to keep reading! I get lazy sometimes, but positive reinforcement helps! :) So, R&amp;R!<em>


	25. Chapter 24

Tloj: _Cuz this is Filler! Filler night! And no one's gonna save you from the lemons planned next chappie! :3 Anyways, enjoy the character development and story lengthener. :D_

* * *

><p>Jane giggles when she finds June on the couch, and leans over the back of it to hug her, pressing the back of June's head into her breasts, "Hey there."<p>

June squeaks and jumps to her feet away from Jane, looking at her nervously. She relaxes a little, but still on edge. "Hi?"

Jane swishes her tail playfully, "Aw June, her just adorable when you blush..."

She blushes more. "What do you want?"

"Oh just going on an outing with Smoke's client, and thought I'd take you with me."

"M-me?! Why not someone else?!" She gulps, shrinking.

"Because this client is male, and I just can't feel comfy without a cute lady nearby." She walks around the couch, "No worries Sugah, I ain't no pervert."

"Bullshit, she's just as perverted as me." Seis states as he and Counterpunch walk in.

June shrinks a little more.

"CHEESE AND MACARONI!" Spike erupts from the couch cushions wearing a Darth Vader mask, and his sword in hand. He points at Seis, and says, "I am your father!"

"Bullshit! My father is emo!" He roars, somehow drunk. He drops the popcorn as he unsheathes his sword, and the two of them start swordfighting.

Counterpunch catches the popcorn and quickly moves next to the two ladies. "Er... is this normal?" He chews some popcorn.

Jane looks at them, "Spike's being an idiot, and Seis is drunk... Yup, that's normal."

"C'mere! I want to kill you more!" Seis roars, chasing Spike around.

"...Is it weird that I see Shadow fighting Sonic in those two?" Counterpunch tilts his head.

"Depends on which one you think is Shadow," Jane says, pulling the couch to the side so they can sit, and watch.

"IMMA GET EDO PERIOD ON YOUR ASS!" Spike whirls, slashing widely at Seis.

"The black drunk one with stripes?" He could kinda see a resemblance between Seis and Shadow, what with his colors and his airskates.

"IMMA GO KABOOM ON YOUR FACE!" Seis weaves between the slashes, changing his broadsword into a shotgun and firing plasma grenades at Spike.

Spike vanishes, and appears behind him, his sword stabbed in the ground as he sits on it. "Dude, that sounded WAY homo, no offense Jane."

"None taken," she says as she chews some popcorn, and scoots a bit closer to June.

"Yeah? Well... your face sounds homo." He stumbles over his words before passing out from drunken exhaustion.

"Don't ding!" Spike pulls a stick out of his quills, and starts poking Seis with it. "Seis taking a Seista..."

Seis' eyes shoot open, bloodshot and pupil-less, and he launches Spike through a wall without moving. He then blinks, his eyes still bloodshot but his pupils back, and he mutters something uncomprehendable before passing out again.

"Eeeewww get him OFF ME!"

Counterpunch snickers and stands. "Well, I believe this is our cue to leave."

"Please don't leave me with a terrible, drunken hedgie," Spike begs.

"Better you than me." June packs up her laptop into her computer bag, adjusting her glasses nervously.

Counterpunch heads for the door. "Be sure to water him twice a day."

Jane sighs, taking pity on him. "Hey Seis! The wall just grew a pair of tits, and it's spreading its legs WIDE open for you!"

Seis shoots for the wall, tackling the wall down.

Spike dives back into the couch cushions, "Dive! Dive!"

Jane watches his legs kick in the air before he vanishes flawlessly into the couch. Then she shrugs, and links an arm through June's with a wink.

June blushes and looks away. "I've never been on a date before..."

"You want no secret… Neither have I." Jane leans in car and nuzzles the side of her head tenderly.

"Great, two first timers..." Counterpunch sighs.

Jane rolls her eyes, "let me rephrase that, my first official date. Up to now I'm just meeting girls at bars, and taking them home."

"Wow, you miracle worker." He smiles, offering his elbow to her.

Jane links her free arm through his, "Now where to?"

"I'd say bar, but that's too easy. This is Soleanna, I'll show you some sights." He smiles.

Jane purrs, and slips one arm around June's waist.

June blushes more and looks at the ground.

Jane rolls her eyes, "oh come on June, it's not like and going to eat you… Tonight."

She blushes and whimpers. "E-eat me?"

"Alright, you're scaring her." Counterpunch chuckles. He leads them to a canal and pays the man, getting on the boat.

"I'm just teasing you June, lighten up." Jane backs off a little bit.

"I'm not used to talk like that..." She blushes and sits in the boat.

Jane sits by her, "Virgin too? Have you even had your first kiss yet?"

She blushes brightly and looks at the water, her echidna tail twitching nervously.

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" Jane says, and sits next to her. "Can I fix that for you?" She closes her eyes, and then leans in closer to June with her lips puckered slightly.

She whimpers and pushes Jane away. "N-no... I'm not ready for that..."

Jane sighs, "that is such a shame, you're probably the most adorable girl ever seen."

"Thanks..." She blushes.

Jane smiles, and says, "don't worry about a thing sugar, I ain't going to press the matter if you are just going to squirm like a newborn calf."

"Thanks." She sighs, feeling a bit better.

Jane winks, "just let me know if you change your mind, okay?"

She blushes and nods quickly. "Okay..."

Jane turns to Counterpunch, "So was your whole plan to turn me Bi just getting me on to a boat?"

"You've been missing tons of romantic views, so I guess not." He scowls, but his eyes sparkle. "I guess I'll have to do more."

Jane looks around, "What?! Where?!"

He chuckles and points to a fountain shooting rainbow mist into the air.

Jane stares, jaw dropping. She reaches over to put a hand on June's head, and turns her head in the direction of the fountain.

June turns, and her jaw drops too. "Whoa..."

"Yeah," Jane nods in agreement.

"Wait for it..." Counterpunch smiles more.

The spray disappears, and it starts shooting colored streams of water on beautiful arcs and twirls, seeming to defy gravity.

Jane is absolutely floored at the display.

"It's so beautiful...!" June breathes.

"Yeah, during the day there are dancers. But during the evening hours, it's more spectacular due to the lights." He smiles.

Jane smiles, and unconsciously her hand covers June's. "It's pretty, but it's not enough to make me change my sexuality," she looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Enough to get you in a good mood though." He smiles and motions to the man driving the boat, and the driver moves the boat forward.

Jane decides at that point to pay less attention to the echidna next to her, and more to her surroundings.

They go under various bridges, Counterpunch picking out various beautiful landmarks and explaining them to the two girls.

Jane has to admit after having worked with Smoke for a long time, this guy knows the area like the back of his hand. Impressive…

"And that's the entire city. At least, that the tourists know about." He smiles.

"There's more?" June blinks, astounded.

"Of course. Those are the highlights of Soleanna. There are plenty of native gems. And then underground beauties." He smiles at Jane.

Jane it raises an eyebrow, "are you sure you're not just saying this to get us to go to someplace alone, and dark?"

"If I was, I'm sure you would've figured it out by now." He asks simply.

"Well I just did say something about it, so that would imply that I did figure it out."

"...I'm lost." June blinks.

Counterpunch sighs. "Well then... moving on." He motions to the driver, and the driver pulls them up to a step off point. Counterpunch hops off and offers his hands to the ladies.

Jane takes one hand to support herself as she climbs out of the gondola.

June follows suit, quickly letting go of his hand when she's on land.

Counterpunch smiles. "And now, the plazas."

Jane smiles, and links her arms through both of theirs. "Lead on!"

He chuckles and leads them to a large market far from the main square. There were no tourists, only townspeople.

Jane notices this right off the bat, "why is this place not filled with tourists?"

"This is a "private market". Only locals know about this place, and they're not that keen on giving away their rarer gems." He motions to a specialty Extreme Gear store.

"All," Jane nods and understanding. Most big cities have a place like this, and it's usually a good place for informants, thieves, mercenaries, etc. to work at.

"But this is a standard one, not a secret. An occasional tourist will find this place." He shrugs and leads them to an exotic food stall.

Jane eyes the wears there, feeling a little bit peckish.

"Pick something, my treat." He smiles.

June picks a green square fruit and bites into it, her eyes lighting up. "Mm... delicious!"

Jane tilts her head curiously, "what does it taste like?"

"Like a giant Fruit Gusher! Here!" She offers it to Jane, her eyes sparkling.

Jane accepts it, taking a bite...

"Are y'all sure we are in Soleanna, and not heaven?" She feels like she wants to start drooling.

He chuckles. "It's a pretty sweet city. You pick a fruit too."

Jane picks up a red one, and bites into it.

June tilts her head. "Well?"

"It's like an apple... No, more like applesauce with a little extra sugar."

Counterpunch smiles. "Now, did you know you two are actually eating Chaos fruit?"

Jane blinks, "I thought that was just for Chao..."

"Nope. We use them for Chao because they love the stuff, and too much sugar is bad for us. Besides... now that you've tasted them, can you resist having them? It's like an addiction because they're so good." He smiles, looking at the fruit.

Jane eyes it, and then with a sigh sets it aside before the craving can set in too much. "That's a first..."

"Well... one for the road can't hurt can it...?" June reaches for a blue one shaped like a Chao head.

Counterpunch quickly grabs her wrist. "Woah, not that one!"

June froze. "Why?"

"What? Does it turn you into a Chao?" Jane tilts her head.

"Probably less of a punishment. No, it makes the Chao fertile. So... it's gonna make you super horny." He chuckles.

Jane smirks and immediately pockets one, you never know when something like that will come in handy.

He chuckles and pays for that as well as June picks another Square Fruit.

James smiles, "okay then, what's next?" She's honestly very curious this point.

"The celebration of the sun god Solaris. It used to be a main attraction, but recently with all of the religion and politics going on, they chose to just make it a private event." He takes their hands and leads them over a bridge where a huge unlit torch is seen in the distance.

Jane loops her on through his, and a whole set her free hand for June. "Come on, this looks like fun!"

He chuckles and leads them down a lantern-lit road with a few treat selling vendors. "Want some funnel cake on a stick?" He offers.

"Yes please..." June says shyly.

Jane nods, "Same here."

He gets them each one while he gets himself a red velvet funnel cake.

"Mm..." June enjoys her snack happily.

Jane purrs with her tail wagging happily. She has to admit that this guy has his sweet side, but so does a certain other Informant she knows, and THAT cat only brings it out when he wants something.

He looks at his watch. "We have a few more minutes before we're early for seats. Wanna look around or sit?"

"You're the guide, you pick," Jane replies, sweetly putting an arm around June's middle.

"Hm..." He glances one more time at his watch. "I think we'll make it." He leads them to a glowing reflective pool in a grassy area.

June peers in, blinking. "It's so clear..."

Jane bends over it, "so what's so special about it?"

"It is said that the pure of heart can access powers beyond their wildest dreams by touching the water." He smiles.

Jane looks back at him, and raises one eyebrow. "No bullshit?"

He shrugs. "I dunno, it's a townsfolk prophecy."

Jane nods, and turns to June. "You try sugar, I'm about as innocent as Smoke."

She blinks. "You sure?"

Jane nods, and winks.

She gulps and hesitantly places her hand on the water.

Counterpunch watches with interest.

Nothing happens.

She sighs and pulls her hand back. "I guess I'm not pure enough..."

"Shame..." Jane shrugs, and puts a finger in.

Counterpunch shrugs. "It IS just a folk tale..."

"Sugah, in our world legends are _never_ just legends."

"Girl, in our world, legends aren't legends for the legendary." He says simply, glancing at the pool.

"Touché." She stands, "So now to our seats?"

"Yep. Let's go." He smiles and offers his arms again.

Jane takes a hold of it with her hand, and takes June's with her other hand.

He smiles and leads them to a place near the giant torch where they could easily see the ceremony.

Jane looks around, holding the two of them a little closer.

Counterpunch checks his watch. "We have an hour... anything you two need to do?"

"Nature calls," Jane replies.

"It does." June agrees, looking around for a bathroom.

"Alright. The gift shop over there has a public restroom." Counterpunch motions to the restroom.

Jane gives him a grateful hug before she heads for the restroom.

June follows.

When they return, the entire area surrounding the torch was filled with natives.

Jane helps June squeeze through back to Counterpunch. "We miss anythin'?"

"Just the place filling up." He had snagged three fold up chairs for them.

Jane sits on one, and stretches while arcing her back. She knows she has a nice body, and teasing the immediate populace is a hobby wherever she goes.

Counterpunch watches her stretch before pulling a claw weapon from his trenchcoat, moving it inches from a guy who was getting a little too close to Jane. "Yo, no touchie." He says simply. The man backs away with a gulp.

She snickers, "Thanks, but any idjot fool enough to cop a feel on a woman pack'n heat's got what's comin' to him." She pats her pistols fondly.

"Yeah? Well, this is our date, not his." He flicks his wrist, and the weapon disappears.

Jane smiles, leaning over, and kissing his cheek. "You at least deserve that after all you've done tonight."

He blushes slightly. "Thanks."

Jane leans over him, letting her boobs graze his chest as she pecks June on the cheek too. "An' you deserve that for bein' so dang cute!"

Both echidnas blush.

"Er... enjoy the show!" Counterpunch clears his throat, a touch flustered.

Jane smiles in satisfaction as she takes her seat again to watch the festivities.

A boat full of dancers float down the canal as torches light up the path. On the bow, a young Overlander princess stands peacefully with her eyes closed.

"That's Princess Elise. She's the princess of Soleanna." Counterpunch whispers to them.

Jane frowns, "I remember Smoke talk'n 'bout her, can't really put a finger on what it was he said though..."

"She knows where the Flames of Disaster are held." Counterpunch says.

Jane gawks, "Iblis?!"

"That's the one." Counterpunch confirms.

"Day-um..." She eyes the Princess up and down.

He watches her and silently pouts, turning back to the event.

The boat docks on the isle with the torch, and Elise walks up to a servant with a torch. She prays with the torch before lighting the giant torch.

Jane watches, transfixed by the fire. Once the torch is completely lit she smiles. Then she gives her seat to a nearby elderly lady before perching herself on Counterpunch's knee.

Counterpunch blinks, startled. He looks up at her questioningly.

She smiles down at him, and then leans back into him. "This has got to be the best first date in the history of first dates."

He smiles gently, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And if you're not tired, there's still plenty of moonlit attractions. None of which involve beds, if that's a concern."

She purrs, and glances over at June. "If Sugah-Lips over there can stay awake long enough to enjoy them with us." She swishes her tail over into June's lap while nuzzling Counterpunch's neck.

June yawns and looks at her watch, blushing slightly. "If we aren't back at the hotel at three, there will be two people to be blamed for my inability to work a laptop."

"Well then, we have six more hours then." He smiles gently.

"More than enough time for fun," Jane purrs.

"All kinds." Counterpunch smiles.

She lightly slaps his chest, and chuckles. "Still lesbian you..."

"Still six hours left." He counters easily, patting her leg as he watches Elise pray to Iblis.

Jane doesn't mind the contact, he hasn't been rude to her so she thinks he's earned it. Though she still plays her tail along June's lap.

June blushes as Jane's tail gently rides up her skirt, and she adjusts quietly.

Soon the event is over, and he smiles up at Jane. "Gonna stay up there for a while?"

"Depends if you know where to go yet," she replies.

"Of course." He smiles.

She gets up, brushing her tail under June's skirt for a second.

June squeaks, quickly getting up to her feet and brushing her skirt down nervously.

Counterpunch stands with a chuckle.

Jane folds her hands behind her back, "Whoops, sorry June..."

"I-it's fine..." She stutters, blushing furiously.

Jane hugs her, "Oh you poor thing... You got cute panties though. White lace?"

Her face went deep orange. "I-you-my-" She sputters, shrinking.

Janehugs her a little tighter, "I'd flash mine to make us even, but I don't wear any."

Counterpunch smiles more as June turns more of a red-orange, sputtering more.

Jane winks, "Wanna see anyways?" It's a genuine offer.

June whimpers and looks away, trying and failing to rub the embarrassment from her face.

"I think that's a yes, honestly." Counterpunch smiles, enjoying watching the other echidna squirm.

Jane giggles, "Then let's find a secluded place real fast..." She links an arm through June's, and winks at Counterpunch.

"I know one." Counterpunch smiles, walking to a shed and opening the door.

Jane drags June inside with a giggle.

Counterpunch looks around before closing the door behind them with a smirk.

Jane whispers in his ear, "Wonder how long it takes before she faints..."

"She's a computer geek. Everything she's seen is behind a screen. Flash your kitten and she's out." Counterpunch murmurs, pulling a lantern from under his trenchcoat and turning it on, illuminating the tiny space.

Jane purrs loudly as she faces June, "No worries Sugah, ain't gonna be no touch'n unless you want to. I won't mind."

June shivers, terrified. "J-Jane...?!"

Jane frowns in concern, "Sweetheart, ain't nothin' to be scared of. I ain't got nothin' you don't."

"I... I want Smoke... to see me..." She looks at the floor, embarrassed beyond words. "See... me first..."

"Ah..." Jane smiles, "So that's it! Sugah name one time tonight when anyone asked you to bare herself, eh? I'm just want'n to let in a little air downstairs on my person, not yours."

"But... isn't that wrong...?" She looks up at Jane.

"How is it wrong?" Jane puts her hands on her hips, "Plus we've got readers begging for more fan service if they've read this far in the chapter."

Both Counterpunch and June blink, confused.

"Well... okay..." June says hesitantly.

Jane leans on the wall farthest from June, and unbuckled her gun belts, letting them drop to the floor.

June blushes heavily as Counterpunch whistles. "Damn..."

Jane smiles, and undoes the buttons on the front of her blouse so she can let it swing open. The cold air mixed with her excitement has an interesting effect on two points in particular.

Counterpunch's eyes widen, and his jaw drops. "...I can see why Drunk Boy is always after you."

June nods, her eyes just as wide.

Jane smiles, "June, would you like to come have a touch…?"

June gulps, slowly nodding.

Jane crooks a finger at the other female, and sends Counterpunch a quick glance.

Counterpunch watches the exchange, his tail wagging as he starts to drool.

June gulps and slowly walks up, reaching out...

Jane crosses her arms behind her back, and arches her spine to present her bare chest more to the virgin echidna.

June pulls away slightly, blushing more, before reaching out and placing her hands on Jane's soft orbs.

Jane purrs a little louder, "You're being very gentle, thank you."

She blushes, biting her lip and starting to rub Jane's supple breasts.

Jane close her eyes, and moans little and pleasure. "Do you like them?"

"Th-they're very soft..." She blushes more.

"Mm... Hey, why don't you be one that undoes my pants? Guy or girl, most people find that hot."

"N-no... can't Counterpunch do that instead?" She blushes heavily. In all honesty, she didn't want to stop touching Jane's breasts.

"nope… my private spaces are girls-only," she says. She can tell that June is happy where she is, and Jane isn't against leaving her there for a few more minutes.

June glances at Counterpunch and forces a smile. "Looks like you're gonna be left out, sorry."

"No, no. I'm quite fine where this is anyways." Counterpunch shakes his head quickly, drooling.

"Yeah, he can have his total pic of girls." Jane slowly moves her hands over her head, and winks at June. "Are you sure you don't want to let your hands go a little lower…?"

June hesitates, licking her lips. "You sure...?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't."

She slowly nods and gently runs her thin hands down to Jane's belt, carefully unbuckling it.

She smiles at this, and then starts to rub her own breasts. Jane smiles up at June as sly as a fox can be.

June blushes deeply as she unbuttons Jane's jeans, slowly pulling them down.

Jane purrs as her rawhide pants hit the floor, and she steps out of them. "Well…?"

Counterpunch lets out a wolf whistle. "C'mon June, there's no denying she's got the goods."

June silently nods, eyeing Jane's flower with a deep blush.

Jane chuckles, and spreads her feet a bit so June can see more. "Feel free to enjoy it..."

June gulps and slowly brushes her index finger on Jane's lips.

Jane twitches, and her tail sweeps the floor happily. Jeez she'd love to get her hands all over this girl, but she has too much respect for June, Smoke, and herself.

June whimpers and backs away. "That's enough... I'm done..."

Jane pouts, "Aw, but you got me so bothered..."

"If you want more, I'm sure he'll help you out." She motions to Counterpunch. "But I'm done..."

Jane looks hurt... And oddly enough feels it too.

"But... here." She looks embarrassedly away as she lifts her dress, revealing her very skimpy white lace panties.

Jane sighs, and starts getting dressed. "Forget it."

Counterpunch scowls. "Darn... it was going so well too..."

Jane finishes buttoning up her top, "Why don't you head back to the hotel June?" There's a sharp cold edge to her words.

June whimpers. "I..." She turns silent, looking at the ground. She silently walks to the door and walks out.

Jane huffs angrily as she picks up her pants. She knows that wasn't fair to her, but... Well... Rejection still hurts.

Counterpunch stays well off to the side, not wanting to make Jane's mood any worse. "Er... I'd... better give June a map so she doesn't get lost. I'll let you get dressed." He steps out of the shack and closes the door.

Jane puts on her gun belts, and leans on the wall, gathering her thoughts. What should she do now?

A few minutes later Counterpunch peeks back in. "Ready to go?"

"...I know that wasn't fair, but...it's like... It felt like she was saying I wasn't good enough for her..."

Counterpunch blinks and slowly walks up. "More like... she didn't feel she was good enough for you." He says gently.

Jane shakes her head, "No way Sugah, she... You heard her, she's got her eye on Smoke. I..." She sighs, and covers her eyes with her hat.

"Hey... There are other fish in the sea." He gently hugs her. "She just got uncomfortable with the situation. We talked outside... she really wanted to move forward, but she didn't want to hurt you by pulling away later. She just needs space, maybe a date with Smoke."

Jane sighs, "Yer probably right... And the night is young."

"Yeah. I'm sure there are plenty of unsuspecting women out there for us to party with." He leans in and brushes her cheek with his lips before pulling away. "How about we go find 'em, eh?"

She raises her hat with a twinkle in her eye, "Do let's!"

He chuckles and links his arm with hers. "There's the cowgirl I remember. I suppose since we're shifting focus a little... I know the best club in Soleanna, and it's only known by the locals. You know, to prevent tourist lawsuits and stuff."

"Then why are we still standing around here for?!" She purrs as she wags her tail.

"Maybe I'm still enjoying the sights?" He smiles at her before leading her outside.

* * *

><p>Cinder sighs with a stretch as they make it back to the hotel. Then she pauses at the Chi upstairs. "Great, Seis is drunk again."<p>

"So... go upstairs, or look around some more?" Chaos tilts his head, his dreadlocks blowing in the breeze.

"If we go upstairs I may kill Seis," she deadpans. "He's in a... Mood."

"Yeah, but that echidna that got you riled up has his interest, and I don't sense them back yet." Chaos says, looking around before relaxing and dropping his echidna disguise.

"No, he was too busy entertaining..." Cinder frowns, and turns, "June?"

June freezes, about to touch the handle to the door of the hotel.

Cinder frowns, "What's troubling you?"

She looks like she's about to say nothing, but she pauses and sighs. "Oh... just a date that turned sour."

Cinder sighs, and turns to Chaos, "Why don't we go inside for some cocoa or something?"

"Okay." He nods and opens the door for the ladies.

Cinder puts a hand on June's shoulder, and steers her towards the cafe in the hotel.

Chaos follows, putting up his disguise past the clerk.

Cinder sits at a table, "So why not tell us what happened?"

She sighs and sits. "The date was going well... then Jane wanted to show me her goods."

Cinder sighs, "Sounds like typical Jane."

"Well, we got caught up in the moment, and I wanted more... but I want Smoke to be my first. He's so charming... There's something about him..." She frowns. "It's weird... like I know he's the one..."

Cinder laughs, "Indeed! Smoke could charm a cobra out of its fangs!"

"That actually happened," Smoke walks over. "I needed a little cobra venom, and she was all too willing to hand them over."

June blushes heavily, looking away. She didn't know Smoke was around to hear.

Smoke pats her back, "So then you stopped it cold turkey? To Jane that translates as rejection..."

She remains silent, looking at the table.

Smoke rubs her neck, "But... Pretty sweet of you. I'll help clear the air with Jane later."

She nods quietly.

Chaos glances between the two of them. "In the meantime, I'm sure Smoke here wouldn't mind taking you for a late dinner."

June's head shoots up. "N-no! I mean, I'm sure he's busy with clients and-and..."

"Nope, let's go!" he links and arm through hers, and gently start pulling her towards the exit.

Cinder waves with a smile.

June protests feebly, meekly following the cat out the door.

"Well, that's taken care of... I still wanna know what cocoa is." Chaos says slowly.

"Hot cocoa is a beverage of melted chocolate mixed with milk to the consistency of a drink, some enjoy it with marshmallows floating in it."

"Sounds delicious and romantic." He smiles gently.

Cinder nods, and gives a few rings to a waiter as two mugs are delivered. "Careful not to burn your tongue," Cinder warns.

He smiles and shifts his hand to water, dipping a finger into his drink. He waits a few seconds before pulling it out. "It's the perfect temperature now." He lifts it up and gives it a taste. His eyes widen. "Mm..."

Cinder rolls her eyes with a smile, removing her mask to enjoy the drink.

He smiles at her. "And the mask comes off again."

She chuckles, "Would it make sense if I told you that I've been wearing it for so long that NOT wearing it makes me feel naked? It's like someone who wears a watch for a long time, then suddenly stops."

"I understand. It just makes me sad that your beauty is kept hidden all because of a stupid boy." He smiles gently, sipping his cocoa.

"Live and learn," she says, raising her mug before taking a sip.

He watches her silently for a few minutes. "Have you ever... thought about returning to your grandfather's dojo?"

"At first," she replies. "But I have a new life, a responsibility to the warriors I have trained."

He nods quietly. "And... to me?"

"Naturally, that goes without saying."

He smiles and reaches across, placing his watery hand on hers.

She smiles at the contact, and sets her mug side so she can put her free hand on top of his. "I have put some thought towards your proposal…"

He blinks, looking into her eyes. "And...?"

"… I have looked at it from both perspectives. One is the historical, how the clan that was most at your mercy suddenly it's last defendant becomes your mate. I don't wish to see it this way, but as the eons well by that is how it will be seen. And on that point I don't mind." She meets his gaze with a smile, "Because on a personal note we have much in common. We have both done terrible things, and's we have both resigned ourselves to our solitude for as long as the cosmos would allow us to exist… Until now."

He smiles gently, nodding silently for her to continue.

But she has said all she wants to say. She stands, and moving away around the table, bending over with lips slightly puckered as she kisses him sweetly.

He kisses her back, holding her head in place with a gentle hand.

When the touch finally breaks, she takes a breath and says with her eyes closed, "my answer is yes… thank you for letting it be my choice."

"It's not a choice if it isn't given." He smiles gently.

She hugs him, and then throws a chair over to sit right next to him.

He chuckles and looks around before shifting out of his echidna form.

She takes his hand gently, and leans into him with a purr.

He bubbles gently, rubbing her back.

Cinder can honestly say that this has to be the best day of her life…

"You know... One thing that has astounded me about this time is that little weird box with people inside..." He tilts his head.

Cinder frowns, "Pardon?"

"You know, the box with the shooting and romance and people in it?" He points to a TV showing the news.

"The Television?" Cinder tilts her head.

"Yeah, that. Can you show me how to use that? I love watching the little shows like Transformers." He tilts his head, looking like he's smiling.

Cinder chuckles, "Of course, and once you master the Remote Control you will officially be a modern man."

"Because I'm totally modern." He chuckles, hugging her.

"The longer you are in this world the more you will be," Cinder replies.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you." He nuzzles her cheek.

"And I you..." She nuzzles him back, and stands, "I do believe there was a television in our room?"

"I think so." He shifts into his echidna form and takes her hand with a smile.

They walk up to their room, and Cinder eyes the movie collection. "...Well they have the new Transformers movies, but I favor "Return of the Dragon" with Bruce Lee... Opinions?"

"Maybe something that can teach us to love better?" He smiles gently. "Because we... probably kinda suck at it..."

Cinder snorts a bit, "If there were a working manual for how to be romantic the world would have less wars I expect. We will make our own way to love one another."

"Still... A little help would be nice." He nuzzles her cheek with his.

"Are you asking me to find a romantic comedy, or a porno?" She raises an eyebrow.

"What's a porno?" He blinks, tilting his head.

"Slang for pornography," Cinder replies. "Recordings of others partaking in carnal acts."

"Oh... not that." He blushes and looks away.

Cinder chuckles, "I meant it as a tease, Dear." She looks over the films, and raises an eyebrow at one title.

"Smoke told me this one was rather funny, if not wholesome in the loosest sense of the word. 'We're the Millers.' It's about a man you brings together a group of people to pose as a family so he may illegally smuggle marijuana over international borders."

"Kinda sounds like us... I think... Who's Marijuana?" He tilts his head.

"It's a plant," she says, gesturing for him to join her at the DVD player so she can demonstrate how to operate it. "It is dried, chopped finely, and then rolled into paper. People light one end with fire until it's just... cinders."

She rolls her eyes at the reference, and continues, "Then they inhale the smoke through the I burnt part. It makes one rather lucid, and studies show it stimulates parts of the brain one normally doesn't use."

"Oh... the daydream plant." He nods in recognition as he watches her curiously.

"Correct," she says as she indicates the Play button as the one with a single triangle. "Though personally speaking I abhor such substances, too many people use them as an excuse to get away with idiotic behavior."

"Like Seis, but with liquid." He wrinkles his nose.

"Exactly," she says as she heads for the couch between the TV, and the bed. "Which is why I said if I saw him I would kill him. His chi felt like one when making love... But there was only his chi in that state."

"Well... I can honestly say he seems more of a force to be reckoned with when drunk than sober." He moves next to her, dropping his echidna diguise, taking off his hat and tossing it on the bed.

As the movie begins Cinder has an idea... A rather bold one for her. She swallows slowly, and the. Takes a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She takes a nearby couch pillow, and sets it in Chaos's lap before resting her head upon it, raising her legs onto the couch.

She can feel her heart pumping, knowing she is completely at his mercy.

Chaos freezes before slowly looking down at her, severely startled as he bubbles frantically.

She keeps her eyes on the screen with all her determination, waiting to see what he will do...

He slowly places a hand on her waist and his other hand on her head, petting her hair as he shifts uncomfortably.

Cinder blinks at the hand on her hip, but the one on her head has her body untensing slowly.

"I'm not sure if you want... it... but I'm not willing to do anything to you unless you tell me to." He says quietly, petting his hand on her waist gently.

Cinder looks down at his hand, and says nothing. Instead she puts her hand on his knee, and watches the television.

He bubbles a bit more before leaning down, guiding her face to his before pressing his face on her lips.

Cinder feels herself purr, and her cheeks feel a little hotter.

He shifts slightly, gaining a mouth and kissing her deeper, petting her cheek slowly.

She's a bit startled by a moan coming out of her.

He smiles gently as he pulls away, murmuring, "Do you want me...?" He kisses her again, deeper this time.

She does... She thinks she does. All her life she thought she would never take a lover, and so she isn't mentally prepared in the /slightest/ for this. As much as she resents admitting it, she's frightened.

He sees the fear in her eyes, and hesitates, restraining himself from going further.

She stares up at him, "D-did I do something wrong?" And did she really just stutter?

"No... but I don't want to do something wrong." He smiles gently at her.

She sighs, and closes her eyes, "I knew it... I'm a fighter, not a Lover..."

"Someday. Someday." He smiles and kisses her again.

She purrs for as long as the contact lasts. "Someday," she agrees.

He smiles and lifts her, liquidizing and moving into the same position as her behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and he kisses the nape of her neck.

She closes her eyes, and hugs the pillow to her chest.

He snuggles behind her, placing his chin on her head lovingly.

She purrs, and tries to keep her tail from wagging, lest it... Rub him.

He doesn't notice this attempt as he breathes a sigh of contentedness and focuses on the movie.

* * *

><p><em>Next time, on Dragon Ball Z: Two lemons! Plus, we check back with Sarah, and how she feels about Shade. R&amp;R!<em>


	26. Chapter 25

Tloj: _Hello! Have two chapters this time, last chapter, and these lemons! :D_

* * *

><p>Smoke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Well one might say tonight is going beautifully, especially with the hottie on my arm right now. Brains, looks, and a personality! What a woman...<p>

Of course... she was more nervous than Spike when Cinder knew he had done something wrong.

"Where are we going?" She manages to say.

"Oh, around," he replies. "I figured you might like a bite to eat first. Olive Garden?"

"Not really feeling like Italian... anything else?" Her stomach growls, and she blushes.

"Hm... Chinese?"

"Alright... but I'll smack you if anything drops into my cleavage." She smiles slightly, relieved.

_Right, techie, eats Chinese takeout a lot I imagine._

"Hey, as I always say, if I gotta get pounded by a girl she better be hot..." I lean close to her ear, "And you're smack in the middle of that category."

She giggles, clearly flustered. "I'm not that hot..."

"Beauty ain't just skin deep," I tell her, and take her hand. I mean it too, I've always thought that, although I will never deny that I'm a pervert.

We walk a good distance, and I offer to carry her part of the way much to her chagrin. The place we find is nice by the ocean, nothing overly fancy, and has that homey feel to it in an oriental way.

"Very nice..." She breathes, enjoying the atmosphere.

Smoke smiles as he leads her to a table.

She blushes when I pull her seat out for her and push her up to the table. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome," I reply. I know a gentleman would take down his hood, but I don't want to scare anybody or get us kicked out. So instead I just pull down the lower half of my hood, exposing my scarred face as I kiss my first two fingers, and press them to her cheek gently.

She shivers, but blushes furiously as she looks at me with wonder in her eyes.

I tilt my head, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No... I've never seen your face completely before..." She tilts her head.

"Yeah I kinda make a point not to," I reply as I take my seat. "Freaks people out."

"I dunno... it make you look handsome. And mysterious." She smiles slightly.

"The hood, or the scars?" I'm genuinely curious.

"Both complete the image... but the hood makes you mysterious, and the scars make you handsome." She smiles, staring at me as she props her head on her hand.

I chuckle, this girl is obviously just trying to butter me up... Not that I mind.

"Well you're certainly feeling good about yourself tonight," I note.

"Hey, I love my Chinese food. This should be better 'cuz it's fresh." She giggles, blushing.

"Well you know what they say about Chinese food," I say with a wink.

"It makes you gassy, the MSG makes you think you can eat more than you should, it gives you heartburn, and rice is damn hard to get out of cleavage when you're undercover?" She tilts her head.

"...I was gonna say it makes you horny, but I'll just go with 'all of the above' here," I laugh.

"Oh." She blushes. "I suppose that too..."

I cover my mouth with a hand, "You're so precious, you know that? It's too bad innocence can't last forever..."

My mind wanders towards past memories, but I shake them off as I eye a menu in front of me.

"But it's best when given to someone special..." She bites her lip nervously.

I blink, and smile, "Not the innocence I meant, but yay anyhow." I give her a wink.

She turns a bright orange as she hides behind her menu.

I take a mental picture, and look over the menu. "Wanna just do the buffet?"

"N-no... I'll get too fat..." She laughs nervously.

"I got a few dozen way to burn calories," I respond. "And less than half of them take place behind closed doors. Ever thought of giving Martial Arts a try?"

She blushes. "I have standard Dark Legion training..."

"Which I kick around like a tin can, literally in more ways than one," Smoke replies. "Heh... Y'know, looking back on my life I don't see many happy times like this one."

"I'll bet..." She murmurs.

I reach across the table, and pat her hand, "It's taught me to cherish every good memory I have."

She smiles, giggling embarrassedly. "I'm glad I'm a good memory, then." She smiles with a blush on her face.

Smoke nods, "Spot anything on the menu you like yet?"

"*Sigh* Ten years of learning languages, you'd think I'd be able to pronounce Chinese." She shows him what she wants.

He laughs, and nods. "Alright. Why don't we make it two then?"

"Alright." She smiles and looks over the menu. "Better memorize the name of the dessert I want too..."

I'm tempted to make a joke about having desert ready for her, but I've filled a reasonable quota of public perverted jokes.

"Meh, a bowl of ice cream is fine by me," I say as I order Chow Mein with General Tsao Chicken.

"Not for me, not when they have fried ice cream." She smiles, waving the menu as she orders the same thing.

I shrug, "To each heir own as I always say. I got no place to tell others how to live their lives. Careful with the chicken, it's the spicy stuff."

"I've dealt with my share of spicy chicken." She winks with a giggle.

I give her a pitiful smile, "If that was an innuendo then it could use a little work..."

She blushes, horrified. "What?! N-no innuendos! Just super spicy chicken!" She buries herself in her menu, but the waiter gently pulls it from her grasp before walking away, revealing her embarrassed face.

I take pity on her, and try not to notice how mortified she is. "The decor here is quite nice, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah, very oriental!" She quickly looks around, trying to hide her blush.

I smile, "You know, as a guy who's proud that he knows most things others could never figure out on his own, there are a few things that still baffle me."

"Like female anatomy?" She blushes, but looks squarely at me.

"No, that I'm quite familiar with." I adopt a serious demeanor as I lean a little in her direction. "How come you're so nervous around me? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?"

She looks down and rubs her arm nervously. "No... I'm afraid everyone else will hurt me to get to you."

"Ah... So you doubt I can protect you?"

"No... I think I'll be exploited and you'll get hurt, and it'll be on me." She looks at me, fear in her eyes.

I blink, exploited? Sunuva... How can this cute girl be such an enigma for me of all people?

"June, remember who you're talking to? My networks run all over the globe, and there is no one who can use you."

"Smoke, the Dark Egg Legion has hundreds of more eyes than you ever will. And if I remember correctly, I was captured and taken hostage a week ago. I'm not exactly the strongest or bravest girl out there." She states clearly, leaning in unknowingly and giving me a good view of her cleavage.

I barely give it a glance though, there will be time to more than eye those knockers later. "And what makes you think that? Sweetheart if the Legion knew all my connections then they would have had me by the balls eons ago. As for that other bit, what on Möbius possessed you to think I was gonna let you out of my sight?" I smile with a wink.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that the extent of my stealth abilities is setting up a communication line without getting caught? Hell, unless computers are involved, I can't hide to save my life anymore!"

"Which I was doing when the height of gaming was a Gameboy," I deadpan. "See? We balance each other out."

She sighs. "Plus, what about echidna laws?"

"Since when do I care about laws?" I twirl my chopsticks in my fingers, "Besides, for a modern Echidna like you people will only pay attention to your mate if you were royalty or something."

"Well then Smoke... do you prefer your girls angels or demons?" She attempts to look naughty, purring with a blush.

"I like mine with a bit of sugar, and spice," I quip. "And right here in front of me is the last third of that recipe." Then I look pointedly at her cleavage.

She blushes and giggles. She looks around before getting a mischievous look and hooking her cleavage with her finger, giving me a peek with a purr.

I snicker, "My gut is telling to skip dinner in favor of a tastier dish... Smoked June."

"Hm, sounds tasty, but not very filling. I'm sure there'll still be room for it." She winks and pulls her top back up.

This chick is something else. Just a few minutes ago she was a shy cherry-girl, now she could probably compete with Rouge in Olympic Flirting.

Is it because we're alone-ish here? Perhaps she wants me to be tempted, not that she has to try hard...

The other option is that she's playing me for a fool.

"So," I say as our food arrives. "Why the interest in me?"

"Why the interest in me first?" She picks up her chopsticks and starts eating, looking at me.

"Well at first it was a passing tease," I admit. "Cute girl, easy to embarrass... You were a plaything when we first met. Then I got working with you, saw there was a brain under that pretty mane. I guess that's what drew me in."

She blushes. "And... You're the only guy besides Galvix to... well, like me. I'm the techie, the geek. And I'm a girl, which means techie guys can't even talk around me because they're so masochist. Or maybe it's just because I have boobs."

"Probably the knockers," I admit. "The brainy girl people usually imagine as someone with glasses, and braces, and what-have-you. You on the other hand are just plain hot."

"Yeah... bad time to admit I'm wearing contacts." She confesses.

"I know, they make your irises pop," I tell her. It's easy to spot, contact lenses seem to magnify the eye like an alien's or something.

She blushes. "In a good way, or a bad way?"

"A good way," I clarify. "It gives you the kind of eyes that make a guy look twice when passing you on the street, just like the rest of you."

I sip my water before starting on my dinner.

She smiles. "Thanks..." She continues eating.

Dinner pauses with the occasional small talk, and before you know it we're on dessert.

"So he took you two to the festival huh? And you saw Elise?" I smile to myself as I start dropping gummy bears on my frozen treat.

She nods, spooning fried ice cream in her mouth, crunching on the fried shell. "That's about when Jane started coming onto me hard."

"The old tail up the skirt flirt? I swear she has that patented." I take a bite of my ice cream, "Well sorry for the both of you then. Jane might have tried to corner Elise if she knew what I know though, I'm just waiting until I get more batteries for my video camera first."

She blinks. "You'll seriously let her flirt with a dignitary?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," I note, remembering a certain young lady... Oh what was her name? it was some kind of flower...

"O...kay? You have a fucked up friends list." She finishes her ice cream.

"No arguments here... And I think that's the first time I ever heard you curse," I say with a raised eyebrow.

"You should hear me when the techie guys don't follow my orders when under a duress assignment." She sticks her tongue out cutely.

"I can think of a few things I rather see that tongue do instead of cursing," I smirk. Okay, one more dirty joke couldn't hurt, right?

She blushes heavily, leaning in. "Maybe you will." She purrs, wagging her tail.

"Well if you're finished with your ice cream..." I stand, catching some of mine on the end of my finger. I walk around the table, and bend towards her, dabbing it on her lips.

"Oops, you've got something on your face," I purr. I take her chin between my fingers, "No worries... I got it." I smile as I start to lean in.

She blushes, her eyes wide as she sits frozen.

I keep my gaze on hers until the last second, and then close my eyes as soon as our lips make contact.

I feel a gasp escape her lips before she grabs my head and pulls me into a deep passionate kiss.

I can feel the eyes on us as I pull her out of her chair to her feet...

Meh, fuck the world.

I rub my hands up her back as I trace my tail down her thigh.

She moans happily, rubbing my cheek with her hand as her tail wags.

I smile as I break the kiss, and drop some rings on the table for a tip. Then with my arm around her waist we walk out.

"First kiss, and first time in one night?" I tilt my head thoughtfully, "Doesn't sound... Well, just doesn't sound like a good idea, does it?"

She purrs as she hops into my arms. "Maybe not. But unless you have any better ideas, I've got nothing for the evening going on."

I smile, okay so she's not the kind to take it slow... Let's see how she likes it fast!

Without warning I jump, bouncing between the buildings of Soleanna at high speed until we are up high enough to see the horizon, the city lights, and the night sky complete with a full moon.

"This wasn't on the tourist brochure," I quip.

Her breathing flutters, clutching me tightly as she gazes at the view. "It's beautiful..."

I stop myself just short of saying "yes you are." Jeez, how corny can I get?

She looks at me. "But not as beautiful as you, Handsome." She purrs, rubbing my chest.

I land nimbly on a rooftop, and smile. I don't bother saying anything, I just kiss her again before moving her to my back. Then I pop my claws as I scale down the side of the hotel to my room.

Once we get there, she whispers in my ear, "I got this..." She reaches into her dress and pulls out a tiny toolkit, easily picking the lock to the window and letting us in.

"Great, I'm the cat, you're the burglar," I snicker, not bothering to mention I learned to pick locks with my claws. Instead I just slide on in, closing the window behind us.

She looks around before sitting on the bed with a sigh, leaving her legs apart and letting me catch a glimpse of white lacy panties.

I eye her a little, and then slowly take off my hoodie. Sure enough everything, and I mean everything, my hoodie covered is scar tissue.

She gasps, standing and walking over, placing her hands on my bare chest. "Oh my..."

I smirk, "You know... I never lived in a house... Ever."

"Well, technically, a house is a place with four walls that is livable." She smiles. "Looks like we're in a house, hm? And what house doesn't have a bed? Not this one..." She purrs and kisses me, wagging her tail.

I chuckle as I pick her up, and lie her on the bed, bending over her to continue our lip-lock.

She moans happily, rubbing my chest as she works her way down.

I catch her wrists, "Mm-mm-mm..."

Slowly I release her hands over her head, and then I raise the dress she wears up her body slowly.

She purrs and cups her hands on her small breasts when I take it off completely, crossing her legs to cover her panties a little.

I smile, "You have no idea just how tempting you are..." I lean in, and kiss her cheek, and then her neck, and finally her collarbone. Meanwhile I run my hands down the sides of her hips.

She purrs happily, squirming to my ticklish kisses with a giggle.

With a smirk I drag my fingertips down her hips, catching her panties, and then I pull them off of her. "I'm tempted to keep these..."

"Not when I'm wearing just a dress." She blushes, gently hitting my chest with her foot, revealing her flower for a few seconds before crossing her legs again.

I take ahold of her hands, and gently move them away from her chest. "So pretty..."

She giggles nervously, blushing as she wags her tail.

I lean in, and slowly drag the tip of my tongue in circles around her nipples.

She gasps, shuddering and moaning with delight, her nipples hardening to my touch.

I purr with a smirk, and rapidly flick my tongue over her left nipple while I reach around to cup her butt.

She squees, reaching down to my pants with her free hand.

I arch my back a bit as she comes in contact with my growing bulge. I pull back to look her in the eye, and I give her a nod.

She bites her lip and pulls her second hand from under mine, undoing my pants and freeing my growing member. Her eyes light up a little, and she purrs a little more.

I smirk as I crawl into bed with her, leaving my pants on the floor. "C'mere June, remember what you said about using your tongue?"

She blushes with a nod, crawling on all fours between my legs, purring like a cat as she moves close to my manhood.

I brush a hand over her head, "Just no teeth, okay?"

She gulps and nods, laying on her belly as she takes my manhood in her small gentle hands, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I purr, my tail flicking about. "Mm..." I reach around, dragging her lower half up beside me by the knee. Then I rub a hand gently over her tail.

She shivers with delight, trying not to wag her tail as she slowly places her lips on the tip of my dick.

I close my eyes with a shudder of pleasure. Then I wet my finger I'm by mouth before spreading her thighs so I can rub her pussy.

She moans slightly, her pussy getting wet in anticipation as she slowly moves her mouth down my shaft.

"Such a delicate flower," I tease, spreading her lips. "I promise to be gentle with it later."

She moans onto my manhood, wagging her tail.

I give her tail a playful tug, "Are you going to put it in your mouth soon?"

She giggles. "Make me, Kitty."

I shake my head in amusement, "If you insist." I take her head between my hands as I get to my knees, and poke the tip at her mouth lips.

She squeaks with surprise, but doesn't resist as it enters her mouth with a moan.

I brush the hair out of her face so I can see her expression, and then slowly move my hips.

She looks up at me almost innocently, silently taking my full length as her tail thumps against the bed.

I can feel my heart pulsing, and I think my cock is swelling a bit more. "Enjoying yourself?"

She says nothing as she looks up at me with love-filled eyes, taking me deeper as she takes my balls in one hand and plays with them, her tail thumping harder.

That's a "yes" if I ever saw one.

I hold my cock halfway in her mouth as I sit back on my bottom.

She moves her hips over my face as she slowly starts moving up and down, playing her tongue on my shaft with a moan.

"Read my mind," I groan as I raise my head to eat her out.

She starts working my shaft hard, determined to taste my seed before I can taste her cum.

I pause, "Easy there girl, it's my meat, not a smoothie straw." I lick her clit rapidly.

She moans happily, getting wetter as she softens her touch, using her gentle fingers to massage whatever is out of her mouth.

I squeeze her bottom as I purr louder, using a little trick I made up to send the vibrations along my tongue as I lick her clit.

She moans with pleasure, dripping precum as she swirls her tongue on my tip and strokes my shaft.

It becomes too much for me. I start bucking my hips up into her mouth as I slip two fingers inside her.

She loosens her throat and starts deepthroating me with a moan, sending vibrations down my cock as she starts leaking cum.

I lick it up quickly, "Ooohh... G-get ready to swallow, or pull out!" I feel my load releasing.

She pulls out until she gets to my tip and starts sucking, wagging her tail.

I groan loudly as I shoot spurt after spurt between her lips.

She gasps at first before lapping it all up hungrily, wagging her tail as she works my shaft a bit more to try and get all that she can.

I lay there limply, fingering her until she's done.

She purrs and wags her tail, leaking cum as she finishes cleaning up my manhood.

I smile as I reflect a bit of irony, years of running with Cinder is one hell of a way to build stamina.

I turn her over, and lay on top of her, "Did you enjoy that?"

She purrs and nods. "Yes..."

I rub her sweet spot a little harder, "Now there's something I wanna know... Where did you learn to do that?"

"Hm... maybe it's how I extort information?" She smiles innocently.

"Huh, so not quite the innocent little Dickens you pretend to be, are you?"

She giggles. "Okay, not really... my life is the internet. I... I thought I'd never find anyone... so I surf the net for my needs... like toys..."

I grin as I rub my cock on her pussy, "So you mean to tell me that you learned how to suck a dick with a dildo?"

"Don't judge my methods, they obviously got results." She moans happily, spreading her pussy for me with her fingers

I smile widely, and turn us over so she's on top. "A girl should always be on top for her first time."

"Mm, such a gentleman..." She purrs, her hands roaming my chest as she slowly lowers herself onto me. She gasps and moans with pleasure. "You're... bigger than my toys..."

I chuckle, and take her but he hips, slowly easing her down.

She moans happily, leaking more precum. Once she's to the hilt, she starts thrusting slowly.

I let out a deep breath through my nose, and fondle her breasts.

She moans and kisses me happily, picking up her pace.

"Ooohh fuck yeah!" I thrust upwards into her.

She gasps, her eyes rolling back into her head in pleasure. "Ooh... again..." She whimpers.

I close my eyes, and oblige, loving the feeling of her moist insides.

She moans and humps me like a horny dog, moaning loudly as she presses her hands against my chest.

I arc my back with a load moan of my own, gripping her back to hold her like she is.

She presses her breasts against my chest, panting heavily as she begs, "Pound me...! I want you...!"

I nod as I pant, grabbing her hips so I can slam her down on my dick.

She purrs like a tiger, her walls tightening around my manhood as she tries to go faster.

"Shit! Getting... There!"

She purrs and licks my ear, her eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"In...or...OUT?!"

She snaps back into reality. "Out!" She yelps, cumming herself.

At the last second I yank her off me, blowing my load all over her front.

She gasps, watching my manhood coat her in my fluids with shock, flinching with each blast.

Slowly it subsides, and I smile, "Damn... I thought I was in love before, now I know I am." I sit up, and kiss her.

She slowly smiles and kisses me back. "So... I don't suppose you're still teaching martial arts...?" She purrs, rubbing my cheek lovingly.

"Of course I am," I chuckle. "Whenever you need a lesson just come find me."

"How about a naked lesson now?" She rubs my chest, wagging her tail.

I laugh, "Oh man, what did I do to deserve you in my life?"

"Probably a reward in exchange for the scars, handsome." She kisses my chest. "Let me wash your love milk off, then we'll start." She stands and saunters to the bathroom, hips swaying.

"Oh man I love my life," I mutter, swinging my legs off the bed. "Here let's help you with that..."

"If you insist." She giggles, walking into the shower and turning it on.

I walk in with her, hugging her from behind.

She purrs and reaches back, scratching behind my ear as she starts scrubbing cum off herself.

I grab a sponge, and help her out. "Love you June."

"Love you too, Smoke." She rubs her hands on my chest.

* * *

><p>Hero's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Shade and I walk up to my door, and I let myself in. "Sarah? Mom?"<p>

No reply...

Shade looks over his shoulder, "Hello?"

I frown and look around, going straight for the fridge to look for a note like Mom always left whenever she wasn't home.

There's no note this time, and I hear giggling in the back. Shade looks out a back window, "I found them Hero, they are putting some rather colorful plants in the dirt."

I take a look and spot them. "Thanks... wait here, I'll get them."

Shade nods, and sits on the couch.

Sarah giggles, and lifts a purple flower, "This is... Lavender? I always wondered what the actual plant looked like."

I smile gently and open the back door, stepping out. "Sarah?"

Sarah looks up, and gasps with a smile. She scrambles to her feet, and then runs over to hug me.

I catch her with a smile, a tear rolling down my cheek. "Hey... how are you?"

She purrs happily, and wags her tail, "We missed you..."

"I missed you both so much." I kiss her tenderly.

Shade watches us from her seat on the couch with a smile.

I pull away and gently rub her stomach. "How's the baby?"

Sarah purrs, "Happy and healthy."

"How about you?" I run a hand through her hair.

"Same," she giggles as she hugs me. "So how was your trip?"

"Well, we figured out where to go next... but nothing on Fear." I sigh.

She pats my cheek, "Have faith."

I smile. "Thanks, Sarah."

She eyes Shade, and tilts her head in thought.

"Oh yeah... remember Shade?" I lead Sarah inside.

Sarah nods, "I do... I just can't but wonder if this makes her my sister, or my wife..."

Shade laughs, and wipes a tear away, "Either one works I suppose."

"I'd assume wife." I smile. "So what have you and Mom done while we've been out?"

"Oh shopping, cleaning, and she's been teaching me how to garden!"

"Sounds like you've been busy." I chuckle.

Sarah smiles, and hugs me again.

"How about a date? Just the three of us." I smile.

The ladies nod, and Shade stands to join them.

I hook my arms in theirs as I walk to the garage, unlocking my car.

Sarah jokingly sits in my lap before getting in the Shotgun seat. Shade gets in the back.

I smile and pull out. "So, Shade doesn't know much about modern stuff except some technology. Anything we should let her try?" I smile at Sarah.

Sarah turns to Shade, "Ever been to a movie theater?"

Shade shakes her head, "What's that?"

"It's like TV, but it only shows one movie that's new. It also has snacks to keep you entertained, such as popcorn, nachos, soft drinks, and drinkable ice treats." I explain.

Shade nods, "Sounds nice."

"Can't wait to show you, then." I smile. I park at the theater and open the doors for the two girls.

Sarah hug my arm like she's in heaven while Shade takes my hand. I get a few weird looks from people walking by.

I shrug. Not many people see echidnas, so obviously even less had seen an echidna with a mate, much lesser two. I buy the tickets and walk to the snacks section, readying my undoubtedly going to be lighter wallet. "Pick what you girls want." I smile.

Sarah pulls a small purse oh of her pocket, "I would like one large popcorn please."

Shade studies the menu, and pulls a few rings out of her pocket, "And I will have a pizza. I rather enjoyed those."

I blink. "Er... one nachos and a large swirled slushie."

Our orders are made up after a little while, and Sarah buys the two of them a large drink that comes with a free refill. Sarah looks to the movie board, "So what's playing?"

I look. "Guardians of the Galaxy."

Shade tilts her head, "What is it about?"

"Not really sure. I've been out of town a lot recently." I shrug. "I know as much as you." I give the teller our tickets.

They sit on either side of me throughout the movie, occasionally passing snack to one another. Theater pizza actually is pretty good in case you were wondering.

When it's over, we walk out. "Well, that was cool. We've done cooler stuff, though." I smile.

Shade nods, "I have to agree that was intense."

"Gets me pumped a little." I smile.

Sarah yawns openly.

I look at my watch. "I guess it's late. We should head back."

Sarah nods, and nuzzles my chest. Shade backs up with a smile to give us our space.

I kiss Sarah's forehead and lead her to the car, helping her into the passenger's side before hopping into the driver's seat.

As soon as Shade is buckled in the back we drive on.

I drive us home, and carry Sarah inside, laying her on my bed. I kiss her cheek with a smile.

She hugs me around the neck, "Stay..."

I smile and slowly slide into bed next to her.

Shade watches us, "Should I get you anything?"

I look at Sarah. "Anything?"

She shakes her head, and Shade steps inside, shutting the door behind her.

I smile and nuzzle Sarah with a purr.

Shade sits on the edge of the bed, "May I join you?"

I smile. "Hang on." I slide out of bed and switch to Chaos Hero, teleporting to a mattress store. I buy a king size bed and warp back, laying it on the floor and putting bedding on it. "There." I pick up Sarah and move her to it.

Shade smiles as she lays on Sarah's other side, pressing her between me and herself.

I yawn before purring happily.

Shade eyes me, and then Sarah while tracing a hand up her arm.

I raise an eyebrow curiously.

Shade picks her lips nervously, "I..."

I blink and blush. "Shade... I don't think this is the best time since Sarah's pregnant..."

Her ears droop, "Okay..."

Sarah smiles, "Don't mind..."

I blink and look at Sarah seriously. "You sure? This won't hurt the baby?"

"Nope, I can do it until I hit my third trimester."

"Well..." _I missed her so badly..._

I kiss Sarah's neck with a purr, wagging my tail.

She purrs back, and shivers as Shade rubs a hand over Sarah's midsection.

"...Alright... but we're gonna be gentle with you, okay?" I murmur into her ear.

She nods, and Shade smiles over her at me.

I smile back at her, and slowly lift Sarah's shirt from behind.

Sarah kisses me as Shade delves into Sarah's panties from under her skirt.

I purr and rub Sarah's breasts, kissing her deeper.

Shade sits up, and starts removing her own clothes.

Sarah wags her tail, and rubs my crotch.

I purr and pull off my shirt before unbuckling my pants, sliding them off.

With shade, and I now naked, and Sarah in just a skirt my first love lies on her back, glancing between us in anticipation.

Shade lifts Sarah's skirt, and moistens her lips.

I purr and start caressing Sarah's breasts, sucking on them gently.

She moans, and rubs my cock as Shade positions herself to lick Sarah's pussy.

I moan happily, wagging my tail as I rub my tongue on her nipples.

I hear her moan which grows an octave as Shade moans in with her face. Sarah grips my cock just a little tighter, and pulls on it gently.

I moan a little louder as it hardens to Sarah's attention, and I reach back, rubbing Shade's clit.

Shade shivers with a gasp, and looks up at me. Without moving her head she lays on her side, bringing her lower half closer to me while opening her legs.

Sarah strokes my dick, "Please..." She opens her mouth wide for me.

I purr and move to face Shade, dangling my manhood in my first wife's face as I blow air on Shade's pussy.

Sarah role her tongue around the head of my dick as shade shivers again. Shade puts her hand on my head, purring as she raises her hips towards my lips.

I purr and start licking her wet pussy, moaning with Sarah's tongue movements.

Shade moans into Sarah, and Sarah wraps her tongue around my cock as best she can while she closes her lips around it.

I moan loudly as I push my tongue into Shade, licking her clit.

Shade jerks with a whimper, and licks Sarah harder as Sarah bobs her head on my cock.

I wag my tail asI groan, starting to leak precum as I lick Shade's clit harder.

Shade closes her legs around my head with a whimper.

I start thrusting into Sarah's mouth with a whimper as I press my mouth onto Shade's pussy, sucking on it as I wiggle my tongue around inside her.

Both the girls give their cute moans, and Shade begins to squirm.

I lap away at her walls as I moan, leaking a bead of cum in Sarah's mouth.

I feel Sarah quickly lick it up, rubbing my balls like she wants more. Who knew "Horny" was a mood swing?

I moan and involuntarily oblige my wife, releasing my load.

A glance back shows her cheeks bulging, and then I hear her swallowing. She shivers, climaxing for Shade as Shade does the same for me moments later.

I purr happily and lick up Shade's cum. I back away and lay on my back. "Who wants to ride first...?"

Shade perks, and Sarah nods as she scoots away to play with herself a bit.

I smile and work myself a little. "Come here, Shade..."

She crawls over gracefully until she is perfectly positioned over me. "I hope you will not mind... But I have never been permitted until now to lie with a man."

"Go as fast or as slow as you want." I smile gently.

She nods, and slowly lowers herself onto me. Surprisingly I don't feel a hymen inside her. She must have lost it somehow.

I moan happily and wag my tail.

Ever so slowly she starts to move on my cock, panting slightly.

I moan and place my hands on her hips, steadying her.

She smiles, "Thank you..." She picks up her speed a little.

I moan louder and wag my tail, reaching up and squeezing her breasts.

She gasps, putting her hands on mine.

I smile gently at her.

"That feels... wow..."

I purr and rub her nipples with my fingers.

Shade mewls I pleasure, running her hands down my arms.

I bend up and kiss her with a smile.

Shade arcs her back into my touch, "Oh... Please don't stop!"

I purr and suckle on her nipples, starting to thrust.

Shade pants a little harder, and tries to turn us over.

I oblige and move us so I'm on top, and I start thrusting harder.

Shade it's to me, moaning as she wraps her legs around my waist.

I moan as I start leaking precum, thrusting harder as I suck on her nipples again.

She cups the back of my head with a hand, and whimpers in ecstasy.

I rub her ass as I glance at Sarah.

Sarah smiles at me, rubbing her pussy as she waits her turn.

I wag my tail and thrust harder, kissing Shade happily.

Shade purrs, and shivers, "S... Some... Something's coming..."

I purr and nuzzle her, going faster. "Yes..."

"So close! Almost...!" I feel her tighten around me with a groan.

I whimper and pull out, releasing my seed onto her. I have no desire for a second child yet... I rub her clit to help her climax.

She actually spasms under me with the force of her first climax. She stares up at me as she breaths heavily.

I pet her hair lovingly as I kiss her. "You did great for your first time..."

She nods mutely, and Sarah turns over onto her hands and knees with her tail raised high.

I rub her behind as I rub my member on her pussy. "Ready Sarah?"

She nods, opening her pussy for me.

I wag my tail as I push my member into her gently with a moan.

She whimpers, "Oh... I missed this."

I bend over and kiss her neck. "Me too..." I start thrusting slowly.

"Mmm..." She squeezes her breasts.

I purr happily and pick up the pace a little, massaging her shoulders with my hands.

She moans loudly, and bites a pillow to stifle them.

I whimper and thrust harder, placing my hands on hers and making her squeeze her boobs.

"More... Harder," she begs.

I purr and thrust harder, moving her hands out of the way and massaging her breasts, squeezing and tugging them.

She mewls, and purrs under me in joy, looking at me over her shoulder with glazed eyes.

I lick her cheek happily as I thrust even harder, panting as I leak some precum.

"Fill me baby," she begs. "Fill me!"

I whimper and thrust faster before cumming into her, moaning happily.

She cries out too, screaming into her pillow as her body shakes with the aftermath of an orgasm.

I pull out, panting heavily as I lay between the two girls.

They cuddle to either side of me, tails wagging.

I wrap my arms around them contently, kissing their cheeks. "Best night ever..."

"Of all time," Shade agrees. Sarah is already passing out.

I smile and kiss Sarah. "Good night, Sarah."

"Night..."

Shade kisses me, "And goodnight Hero."

I yawn and snuggle closer to them. "Good night, Shade."

* * *

><p><em>Next time... One more lemon, then the action resumes! Set your computers to record, It's gonna be fun! :3<em>


	27. Chapter 26

Tloj: _Alright, let's get the action started off with a lemon! Don't want it? I'll let you know when it's over. :)_

* * *

><p>Hero's POV<p>

* * *

><p>When I wake up the next morning I'm surprised to find myself alone. But the aroma on the air tells me where the best women in my life have taken off to.<p>

I smile and quickly brush my teeth and get dressed, coming downstairs.

"Shade, that's a tablespoon, it only needs a teaspoon."

"Forgive me, but I fail to see the relevance..."

I smile and peer into the kitchen. "Good morning, ladies."

I see them bent over the mixing bowl... in their underpants, and a apron each.

My jaw drops, and my tail immediately starts wagging. "How are you two this morning?"

Sarah smiles, "Good morning Hero. I'm teaching Shade the artform of modern cooking!"

"And being sexy while you're at it." I smile, walking up and wrapping them in a hug.

They both kiss one of my cheeks, and Shade says, "If it's truly an art form then why is there a recipe? There is no instruction list for a sculpture, or painting."

Sarah nods, "Yeah, but those don't get eaten either."

"Sculptures and paintings are made to look beautiful. You don't know what goes into them, meaning they could be toxic or dangerous. Not so with food." I smile at Shade.

Shade sighs, "I suppose..."

I chuckle and give them a kiss each, walking to the fridge, where I assume... yes, Mom had left a note saying she was off to work. No wonder the girls were so bold. Well, Shade at least.

She sees me looking, and her tail wags in my direction as she bends over the bowl for a better look.

I blush and purr more, wagging my tail as I blindly reach for some milk, admiring her.

Is it just me, or did they both decide to wear see-through panties?

...It's not just me, upon closer inspection. I smile more, feeling someone waking up as I pet their behinds.

Have you ever heard two women moaning for you first thing in the morning? No? Try it sometime.

Sarah looks back at me with a smile while Shade pretends not to notice.

I smile and grab their panties, about to slide them down... when my phone vibrates in my pocket.

Sarah pouts, and I see Shade's ears droop a bit.

"One second." I scowl as I answer my phone. "Hello?"

"This is Seis, boyo. We've made the plans, you busy?"

I look at my girls. "Yes. Give me thirty minutes."

"Okay, see you then."

I turn my phone off and toss it onto the table with a smirk. "Now, where were we?"

They smile, and wag their tails at me.

I yank their panties down, admiring their gorgeous asses and pussies with a purr, rubbing their perfect cheeks with my hands.

Shade smiles back at me, "Whom will be pleasured on your spear first this morning?"

I smile. "You. I need you to come with me, so I need you to recover sooner." I purr, unbuckling my pants.

Shade purrs, and crosses her arms on the counter so she can bend over further.

I smile and rub my throbbing member on her delicious ass. "Which hole?" I purr.

"My womanhood," she replies, running a hand over her pussy.

I drool a little, obliging. I push my tip into her, moaning. She was already wet, and she was still tight...

Her moan can almost be described as pitiful, and she looks back at me with half lidded eyes.

I purr and push in all the way, leaning over her and starting to thrust, placing my hands on her hips.

"Aaahh... Ah!" She bows her head as she grips the edge of the counter to brace herself.

I moan happily, humping her hard. Her apron sways, her breasts slowly bouncing their way out of the sides of the barely concealing fabric.

"Yes," she pleads. "Please, show me your love..."

"All I can give..." I pant, thrusting harder and faster. I reach up and grab her swinging mounds, squeezing them with a purr.

Shade closes her eyes, and bites her lip with a long, loud moan.

I slow down and slam into her harder, ramming her pussy as I pound her into the counter with a happy moan.

She moans blissfully for me, and tightens her insides.

I cringe and force my way through her happily, not slowing down more. "I'm... almost..."

"Yes," she begs. "Yes, please!"

I growl and force myself to go faster, panting as my eyes glaze over. I squeeze her breasts harder as I wag my tail, almost ready to peak.

Sarah reaches under us, petting my balls as she rubs Shade. Shade almost screams in joy as she squirts all over the front of my legs.

I gasp, and climax inside her, spurting burst after burst into Shade's pussy.

She jerks with each spurt, panting hard.

I slowly pull out, her cum dripping off my manhood as she leaks our cum. I pant and sit on the floor, wagging my tail.

Sarah lowers herself to her knees, and start licking my cock clean.

I shudder and moan happily. "Ah...Sarah..."

She smiles up at me.

I purr and reach over, pulling the string of her apron and letting it fall off.

She takes my wrists, putting my hands on her breasts as she rolls me onto my back.

I purr and pull her on top of me, playing with her breasts with a smile.

She purrs deeply as she grinds her hips up, and down my cock.

I moan and kiss her happily.

She kisses me lovingly, and whimpers in pleasure.

I smile and grab her waist, lowering her onto my dick with a moan.

"Aaaaah..." Her moan almost comes out as a sigh of relief.

I purr, rubbing her ass. I want her to go at her pace, I don't want to hurt the baby.

She goes slow, not having sex so much as making love...

I sigh happily and lay on my back, closing my eyes as I enjoy the feeling.

She leans forwards as she bounces on my cock, kissing my chest, and then softly biting my neck.

I moan and bob my hips a little.

She giggles, "Easy, don't scare the baby..."

I smile and nod with a purr.

She winks, and tightens her walls around me like a vice.

"Gack!" I yelp, blushing. "Tell me to go easy, then you go harder? Meanie!"

She giggles, "Keeping you on your toes sweetie." She kisses him, and loosens up a little.

He chuckles and starts bobbing his hips, softer this time.

She smiles at me, and circles a hand on my chest as she bounces me a little faster.

I moan happily. "This is great... but you're not going to get me to cum like this..."

Then I feel Shade licking my balls.

My eyes widen, and I start to squirm. "O-okay... that's better...!"

Shade rubs her tongue back and forth over my nuts, and then draws one into her mouth the suck on gently.

I whimper, shuddering. This was a new experience...

Shade pulls back immediately in a panic, "Did I harm you?! I tired to be gentle!"

"No... don't stop..." I beg with a whimper.

She blinks with a smile, and nods as she sucks one ball while rubbing the other.

I moan happily, going under.

Sarah pants, "I love you Hero..."

"...Love you too... love you both... so much..." I pant, starting to drool as my senses start to overload.

She whimpers rapidly as she collapses on me, her cunt tighter than a nun's chastity belt.

I instantly wonder why I thought that, but shove it out of my mind as I moan and release my load.

She shudders, and makes fists on my chest.

I go limp and pant heavily, wagging my tail. "Geez... you two take a lot of energy to please..."

Shade nuzzles my neck, "Then feel blessed that you have plenty to spare."

I chuckle. "Yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon over! Back to the action!<strong>

* * *

><p>I sit up and kiss them both before standing. "Well, I guess I'd better shower and change. I'll be back for breakfast."<p>

"Assuming we can get it right," Shade says.

Sarah smiles, "why not just let me do the cooking?"

Shade frowns, "But that would be disrespectful."

"You'll have all the time in the world to learn to cook when we come back. You also need to shower, I doubt cum is a scent princesses should strut around with." I wink as I pick up my discarded clothes and my phone.

"For a mated one who has undergone a proper ceremony it is, depending on the personality," Shade says as she follows me. "One of the many things I like when comparing ours to modern culture is the liberties we have, most of which you would call taboo. Fortunately we share enough laws to coexist."

"Yeah." I smile. I check my clothes to make sure they're not dirty before tossing them on my bed and stepping into the shower, turning it on.

Shade steps in white me, washing my back while humming to herself what I'm guessing is a folk song.

"What are you singing?" I ask curiously, shampooing my hair.

"Just a song a Bard once sang for me," she explains. "A tale of a remarkable hero who had the power to do as he pleased, but never had to use it to bring peace, nor did he threaten."

"Really?" I blink, "Could you sing a verse for me?"

She smiles, "Very well, but bear with me please, it's a difficult song without the music."

"I understand." I smile and start shampooing her hair.

She purrs at the sensation, and leans into me.

I work meticulously on her hair as I wait to hear this song.

"As I walked down the frosty harbor as the sun teased to rise

Who should I see but the strong proud hero framed in the red and golden light?

There he stood with his head held high, and with a smile he made his way past me.

In all my life have I ne'er seen such man as grand as the mighty hero called Zien-Dee."

Then Shade starts to hum a tune that makes me think heavy drums were involved in the telling of this story.

I think thoughtfully, processing the song.

"Late that morn as I walked through town with my laid heavy with wares to sell for my children, three,

Who should I see with an angry monger but the might hero called Zien-Dee?

Though with hate, and spite the monger cried ne'er once did he falter as he weathered the storm.

Then he spoke softly and left the poor monger, and simple fisherman was wiser more."

It was catchy, with her voice the melody was rich and beautiful.

Shade pauses with a blush, "I apologize, I meant only the first verse, and I nearly sang the whole song. We are in a bit of a rush, yes?"

"Er, right." I quickly rinse off and step out, drying off.

She follows suit, dressing in her battle outfit.

We walk downstairs to the smell of delicious waffles. "Mm... smells awesome, Sarah." I smile.

She hands me a plastic container of waffles swimming in syrup, and covered in butter. She pecks my cheek, "Please remember to buy some milk while you're out."

I smile. "I'm pretty sure we'll be out for a lot longer than it takes to get milk... but I will."

She smacks my chest, "No we're fine on groceries, your mother went with me yesterday. I meant grab some for yourself, those waffles won't taste as good without it."

"Oh. I'll get milk anyways." I wink and give her a kiss.

She purrs, "Be safe dear."

Shade puts a hand on my shoulder, "I will do what I can to ensure our return, Sarah."

I give Shade's hand a squeeze. "I promise we'll be back, okay?" I give Sarah one last hug and turn into Chaos Hero.

Shade raises her battle helmet, and Sarah takes a step back with a wave.

"Chaos Control!" I call, warping us away.

FLASH!

"OW! WHY'S IT ALWAYS GOTTA ME?!"

A general laughter roars around me as I quickly hop off of Spike. "Oops, sorry!"

Spike holds his crotch as he curls up in the chair, "Oohhh... I never even got the chance to USE that!"

Sonia giggles. "You mean, you've never used it with anyone else."

I blink. "Wait..." I look around, and to my surprise, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia have somehow joined our party.

"When did you three get here?" I tilt my head.

"Knuckles called us. How can I say no to a baddie bashing?" Sonic smirks.

"Hello...? Balls crushed over here, why is there no ice pack in my hand?"

I roll my eyes and turn into Ice Hero, freezing his junk. "Happy now?"

"B-b-b-bast-t-tard..."

Sonia giggles and kisses his cheek. "You kinda walked into that. Your leader controls elements, genius."

His face goes slack with a dopey smile, "Suddenly I don't care anymore..."

Reave glances at Sonic to read a reaction.

Sonic rolls his eyes, muttering something about a Bartleby to Manic, and Manic snickers.

Crystal taps her chin, "Wait a moment hedgehog... Bartleby? A royal with a pompous-then-some attitude?"

"Yeah, Sonia has a huge crush on him... not sure why." Manic shrugs.

"He's a really nice guy!" Sonia argues.

"Yeah, to you." Sonic rolls his eyes.

Crystal nods, "Sonic is right Sonia, to the rest of the world he has many enemies. There is an assassination contract open on him, worth Trillions of rings pooled by his collective adversaries."

"Trillions you say...?" Manic gains a thoughtful look.

"Don't. You. Dare." Sonia glares.

"I might," Reave says reasonably. "To have such a price on his head suggests he's incapable of coping in this world. Better such power provided by the gold were in our responsible hands versus a man like Robotnik."

Sonia flicks her wrists, energy blades extending from them. "No. I won't let you do that." She growls.

Reave raises an eyebrow, "How can you hold such affection for one so openly hated?"

"Because I love him?" She states stubbornly.

Spike jerks, and the flowers growing on the fourth wall behind him begin to wilt.

"Hey. We're the good guys here. Just because no one likes him means we have to kill him. We're not above the law. No matter who we are, what rank we hold, or the powers we wield. We're better than petty murder. Because if we're not... what makes us different from Eggman?" I look at Crystal pointedly. _There's just something about her and wanting to kill people..._

Crystal looks me right back in the eye, "You forget who we are Hero. Assassins, murderers, thieves, hustlers, and let us not forget vigilantes." She looks at Antonio on that one. "We are ALL leading lives where we put ourselves above the law. While I think it a waste of time to pursue the contract at this time, I will not pretend to be holier-than-thou like most those present."

Smoke looks at Reave out of the corner of his eye, "You Nightshades are some cold motherfuckers..."

I sigh. "Okay, maybe we aren't." I glare at her, and point. "But. As long as you're with me on my group, you will listen to my rules. All of you. When you run off on your own little free time, I don't care, do whatever you want. But when you follow me, you /will/ be heroes. You will set an example for others to follow. And if you challenge me... you'll see just how much of a Hero _I. Will. Be_." I growl those last few words with clenched teeth, driving my point home.

Sonic takes a step back. "Uh... okay, that's a lot stronger than my usual 'Teamwork solves all' speeches... I think we can live with that."

"Can I still drink?" Seis states.

"Not in front of kids." I state.

"Fiiiine..." He scowls.

Reave watches me closely, and then cranes his neck to see Spike growing mushrooms in a corner.

Sonia sheathes her weapons with a curt nod at me, as Chaos walks over to Spike.

"Something wrong, Spike?" Chaos asks.

Spike looks up at him while looking utterly miserable, "Oh just the girl of my dreams is already with an asshole who doesn't treat her right..."

"Have you tried... oh, I dunno, persuading her to change her mind? Not all girls are like Cinder, you know." He smiles.

"...Thanks dad!" He brightens up instantly, and dashes across the van while the others are in their private conversations.

Spike skids to a stop by Sonic, and Manic, tapping their shoulders, "Got a sec dudes?"

Sonic blinks as Manic says, "Sure, sup dude?"

Spike pulls them to the side, "Look I'm not so great with words so I'm just gonna say it. Ever since I was little I thought Sonia was the best thing to walk this planet. Since you two are the only guys looking out for her I want your permission to try changing her mind about this Beetle-Knee guy."

Manic blinks. "Just how old are you?"

"Um... Somewhere between 17-19..."

Sonic blinks. "Geez, were you stalking her throughout her childhood? You're not like your sister in terms of attempts at attraction are you?"

"Stalking, no, but it wasn't like I was gonna past up a Sonic Underground album or two I found in recycling bins," he shrugs. "Look, I just don't' wanna see her become the trophy-wife to some pompous reject. Even if you say no I gotta try... No one is ever gonna be good enough for her, not even me... I just gotta try..."

They exchange a look. "Well... better you than Bartlebutt." Sonic says. "But don't think this changes a thing between your sister and I."

Spike smirks, "Of course not, ain't no man good enough for my sis neither." He chuckles.

Sonic sticks his tongue out. "Yeah... however you wanna see it. Just don't go psycho on her, or I'll go Dark on you."

Spike tilts his head, "Psycho?"

"I was there when you flipped your lid with Julie-Su." Sonic reminds him.

"Ah yeah..." He looks to the side in shame, "Well... I'll hold you to that."

He smiles and nods. "Other than that... good luck."

"Oh, and wear a condom until you marry her, kay? She IS royalty." Manic smirks.

Spike snorts a laugh, "Dude, if my mom taught me anything it's that you'd better not mistreat a woman." The hair on the back of his neck stands up, "...She's right behind me, isn't she...?"

"Your mom? Yes." They both nod.

Cinder sighs, "At least you had the decency to ask her family."

Spike nods, "Thanks mom, but... What kind of stuff does Sonia like?

"Singing, music, being pretty, cute guys, and punching things." Manic states.

Spike snaps his fingers, "those last two I can definitely help with!"

"Then you may want to learn how to sing. That's the order she likes them as well." Manic smirks.

Spike strokes his chin, "Well unless she likes heavy rock then I'm outta luck there. Best songs I can sing are Welcome to the Masquerade by 30 Seconds to Mars, and Indestructible by Disturbed."

"Dude, have you seen what we sing? Anything, that's what." Manic sticks his tongue out.

"Wouldn't want that in my mouth either," Spike mutters. "Thanks for the blessing guys, wish me luck!" He walks off with a wave.

They watch him leave. "Thirty rings says he gets kicked in the nuts." Sonic states.

"Fifty." Manic states back.

"Deal."

Cinder eyes them coldly, "You're both terrible..."

Spike walks over towards Sonia, "Excuse me gorgeous singer, can we talk?"

Manic shrugs. "Want in, or not?"

Sonia blinks. "Sure?"

Cinder glares at Manic.

Spike clears his throat, "Just curious, because you see, I've never been in a relationship before. How do you keep yours alive even with all that distance?"

"What? I know you're like his mom, but you've seen him try for more girls than we have."

"Staying alive helps." She smiles.

"Yes, none," Cinder says. "However he's spent much time with Smoke who has no doubt given him tips. I'm only allowing you two to manipulate him like this out of curiosity for the outcome."

Spike smirks, "That's a given... So what's he like, your man? He treat you good?"

Manic shrugs. "Okay. Any takers?"

"More like... I treat him good. He's kind of a weenie." She giggles.

Cinder shakes her head as she watches.

Spike frowns, "That... Doesn't seem right to me. I mean, I grew up around badass women so I'm not being sexist here, but shouldn't the guy be taking care of the girl?"

"He's a prince who was raised a prince. I'm a princess who was raised a princess until I was ten, then I became a warrior." She smiles.

Spike rubs his neck, "Can't say I relate TOO much. I've lived on the streets since I was seven, and brought up a warrior."

She frowns. I'm sorry..."

Spike tilts his head, "What for? You didn't do anything."

Cinder smirks, "Sonic, Manic, I may actually take you up on that bet."

"I know... but you've been fighting since you were SEVEN! That's most of your childhood, gone!" Sonia frowns. "No one deserves that..."

Spike sticks out his tongue with a cheeky grin, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

She smiles. "I guess just because you became a warrior at seven didn't change you too much. You're a very nice man."

He smiles, and pulls an album out of his quills, "And your biggest fan..."

Her eyes widen. "Really?" She recovers and smirks. "Then you don't mind if I quizz you then?"

He crosses his arms, and does a Shadow impression. "Challenge accepted."

"When was our first album released?" She smiles.

Spike looks up as he roots around in his quills.

She blinks and tilts her head.

"October... 21st, three years ago," he says with a smile, and pulls a karaoke machine out of his quills. "Trade you this for an autograph!"

Her jaw drops. "That's... a vintage! Just my autograph for that? Sure! What do you want me to sign?"

Spike starts pulling albums from his hair, six total. "Took a while to collect these, and I had the machine restored with Smoke's help."

Her eyes widen. "_Six_ albums?! You've managed to save six of them?!"

"I know! I was totally ticked, and overjoyed when I found the whole box set in the garbage behind this one pawn shop in downtown Westopolis."

She pulls a marker from her hair and signs each and every one of them. "You should frame these. These are the first six albums we did, I'm pretty sure this is one of the last sets left."

"I was actually hoping to glass-case them once I get my own place somewhere," he confides.

She smiles. "That's good. Hold onto those, okay? They're worth a lot now, since Sonic became world famous and all."

He nods, wrapping them in a plastic bag before putting them back in his quills. "Speaking of, what have you been doing since Underground went underground?"

"Besides babysitting Manic?" She rolls her eyes.

"Hey!" Manic scowls.

"I've taken on the search for Mom myself. I know she's still out there, the prophecy still lives." She says seriously.

"Oh yeah..." He taps his chin, "Well maybe I could help. There are circles in Crime City that the Demon of Poisoned Rose has keys to."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkle. "That would help a lot!"

He rubs his neck, "It's not much, but..."

"Every little bit helps. Thanks Spike." She leans in and kisses his cheek. "And when you find the demon and he finds out where my mom is, thank him for me."

He rubs his cheek, "Uh... Sonia, I'M him, the Demon. It was my nickname back running with Smoke, and Cinder here."

She blinks. "You? You're the demon? You're so nice, how are you a demon?"

"Well... I'd rather not go into specifics. Let's just say I can kick serious butt, and enough people know it that I'd have Adolf Hitler crapping himself."

She nods slowly. She smiles. "You're cute when you're nervous, Mr. Demon." She giggles and walks over to her Bike-Type Gear.

"It's just Spike," he says.

Cinder smiles, holding her hand out to Sonia's brothers. "I win."

"So... he's not gonna say something incredibly stupid and ruin the moment like what Manic does?" Sonic frowns.

"Okay... Spike." Sonia smiles.

Spike waves, "See you in a bit then, gotta talk with the cats about our way into Crime City."

She giggles. "Okay then."

Sonic and Manic sigh and each give fifty rings to Cinder.

Cinder smirks, "A pleasure doing business with you."

Sonic shrugs. "Meh, I'm sure we'll collect more. It's weird how many people drop rings for me to pick up. It's like they know Prince Sonic is gonna go down a path. Like a stupid video game."

Millie stretches, "So how ARE we getting to Crime City?"

Smoke raises a hand for attention, "I got my guys on it. The reason it's such a hotspot for criminals is because it's so hard to find. It's completely underground, and the tunnels leading in and out of it are changed constantly. It's been a few years since my last visit so the place could be on the other side of the world by now."

"And once we know, with you as my Navy Gator, we shall ride my awesome van into the city." Antonio smiles.

Millie pats his arm, "Navigator, sweetie."

"It sounds cooler if he's a Navy Gator! Then he can throw torpedoes at people and stuff! Chomp!" He smirks.

Millie giggles, then kisses him. Smoke points at them, "When we get there you two had best stay in the car."

Antonio shrugs. "Sure. But why?"

"Even criminals have etiquette, and bringing a known superhero into the capital of all crime is a big violation. Hell, I'm hesitating about even bringing Sonic there unless we dress him like Scourge. Manic looks stoned enough we could say he's getting into the Weed/Pot business, and Sonia is just there on an information trip."

"Hey!" Manic scowls.

Sonic rubs his chin thoughtfully. "I've dressed up before, I can do it again."

Antonio smiles. "Like you said, known _superheroes_. All superheroes have secret identities, remember? And since I wear a mask and change my voice, it's impossible to know that I'm also the Tails Doll. I'm just an undercover detective following a hunch."

"You, shut up," Smoke says to Manic. Then he turns to Antonio, "And you, there are going to be things down there that will make you wanna pull out the mask. Sorry, but for Hero's sake we can't take that chance."

Smoke then addresses the group, "One more thing; no lady ever sets foot in Crime City. Instead we see women like Cinder, sluts with a rape fetish, or the newest attraction: the slave trade. Not all countries are accepting it fully yet so there's a big market on them underground. My point is that more than likely anyone who sets foot outside this van WILL be attacked before we leave, just be ready for it."

Antonio looks thoughtful as Seis states, "So why don't we just send the mangy ones out, like me, you, Cinder, and Spike?"

Counterpunch states, "A wise plan. However, with our large group, there is no way most everyone will stay in the van. It's a stupid little heroic thing people do."

I frown. "We need to disguise ourselves more, just to get down there."

Spike reaches into his quills, and starts tossing out clothes. He pulls out some green spray-paint, "AHA! BANZAI!" Then he jumps at Sonic.

Sonic yelps, startled. He starts running, but Sonia grabs him, rolling her eyes. "So us girls should dress up as sluts to be less suspicious?"

Spike skids to a stop, falling on his ass with wide eyes. Then he shouts at Smoke, "That is the stupidest plan ever!"

Smoke sweatdrops, "Actually I was gonna suggest the ones here who can actually fight dress in red, and pose as Cinder's students. Dressing as a slut will just get you screwed over."

I nod. "So all of them... except for June."

June gulps. "Haven't I trained enough, Smoke?"

Smoke pulls June to him around the waist, "She'll be going with me. I know enough guys, and have enough respect they'll tease, and taunt but essentially leave her be."

She sighs with relief.

"How about you, Jane? I know you're great with guns, how about hand to hand?" Counterpunch asks.

"I been in enough barfights," she replies. "Plus I got a rep as a bounty hunter."

Smoke mulls that over, "...Yeah, Jane you should stay here. We don't wanna risk some buffoon wanting to show off on you."

Counterpunch says, "Actually, I was asking so she can help me. You have an assistant, I think I can have one too. I'm just as known as you, plus I have a rep that my bro has access to nukes." He sticks his tongue out. "Not sure when or where that rumor started, but it helps."

Jane smirks, and stands by him, "Makes sense that he'd hire a fast gun down there."

Smoke nods, "Alright. Assassins do what you do best, stay hidden. We should assign groups so they know who to support."

I nod. "Okay. Who wants to go with who? Then we'll decide how good of a fit that is."

Antonio says, "Millie and I will stick with the van as a neutral contact point. If you guys need backup, I'll reroute teams. And if Hero finds Fear... I'll have everyone converge, and we'll go. By that point, the element of surprise will be gone anyways."

Spike steps up beside Sonia, "I said I'd help her find information on Queen Aleena so we're going together."

Cinder looks to Chaos, and takes his hand, "You may want to morph into a more... rugged form."

He nods and closes his eyes, shifting into Pachamac in battle armor. He shifts his color scheme to blue before opening his eyes. "Better?"

Julie-Su and Mom look at each other. "I suppose we'll dress up as students, then."

Knuckles punches his hand. "I'll stick with Hero. There's gonna be more fighting with him."

Sonic nods. "Me too."

"I'll stick with Antonio." Manic shrugs. "I can help him drive the van."

I look at Shade. "With me or Cinder?" I ask gently.

Shade kisses me, "I promised Sarah Id' do what I could to bring you home."

Reave nods, "Then I shall cover Sonia, and Spike from the shadows since they are the smallest team."

Crystal adjusts her blades, "Since Hero is our main priority I will watch after him."

Seis shrugs and lays back. "I'll stick with Antonio. More drinking time."

"And you, Honey Bunny?" Antonio kisses Millie.

"You hafta ask?" She raises an eyebrow.

Spike puts on a long tattered black Duster. "Let's make a move people."

Smoke laughs, "Easy, we still gotta find a way in."

I nod. "When do your contacts show up Smoke?"

"They don't, I got untraceable phones they call me by."

I nod. "Very well." I look through the clothes and grab a ratty jacket, slipping it on before grabbing some knuckle guards. _There, I hope that makes me look a bit... less nice_.

Spike dives into the pile, and comes out with a long tan jacket, a bit cleaner than the rest, "Here ya go Sonia, and I know there's a hat for it in here someplace..."

She smiles and slips it on. "Thank you, Spike."

I look at Shade. "Maybe you should put something less threatening on over your armor."

She nods, and fishes through the clothes, "Something red... something red..."

I finger the rings that I wear. It only occurred to me now that I have two rings... and now two soon-to-be wives. I should get Shade a ring when we come back.

Shade selects a red vest, and slips it over her black unitard, "Will this do?"

Smoke tilts his head, "So long as you keep your helmet down it should."

I think it's not much of a disguise, but hey. Antonio tells me all the time villains are stupid, it should work. "Yeah, I think you'll be fine." I nod.

Cinder starts picking at articles of clothes, and holds up a red sash. "Lien-Da, will this restrain you at all?"

She looks at it before wrapping it around her waist. "No, I don't think so."

Shade blinks as she notes Cinder's proximity to Chaos. "Waverider... are you... WITH the god of destruction?"

"Wait, what's wrong with me?" He blinks, not understanding.

"I... You are a GOD, Chaos, and... I was merely taken off-guard."

"Oh. Well, even gods have feelings. Ask Thor." He smiles.

"Whom?"

"A fictional hero," Cinder explains as she tosses a red ball cap to Julie-Su.

Julie-Su frowns upon the hat before sighing and putting it on backwards.

Smoke's phone vibrates, and he answers it. "What up? ...Thanks Matsu, your fee is on 5th and Wetson, under the mailbox." He clicks it off, "Nearest entrance is in the sewer output by the west coast. Luckily we appear to be right on top of the city itself.

Antonio hops into the driver's seat and starts up the van. "Then let's get moving!"

"AHA!" Spike puts a hat on Sonia making her look like a detective.

Sonia blinks, looking up at the hat. "Um... I think a little overkill..."

"Nah, overkill would have been that surgery mask, and sunglasses i found too."

"Okay then." She smiles.

Antonio drives us into the sewers. "Here we go... Off to see the city, the city known as Crime!"

* * *

><p><em>Off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! :3 R&amp;R!<em>


	28. Chapter 27

Tloj: _Huge chapter today, because I've finally finished writing all of One Kind of Hero! I couldn't find a good stopping point in the middle, so here's a giant chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Hero's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure exactly sure what we'd see when we first entered the city. But I certainly didn't expect it to still look like daytime.<p>

Smoke had explained something about thermal lighting to me on the way in, but I hadn't exactly been listening. Shade, and the others seem taken aback too, at least everyone except Poisoned Rose.

Cinder looks out the left window, "This is where the Gauntlet had been fought..."

Counterpunch nods. "Fear should either be in the biggest building or where the Gauntlet was fought."

Spike shakes his head, "Unless he restored it the stadium is all still rubble. We made sure of it on our last trip here."

"Like I said. He's a fighter, what better place to confront Hero than where all fighters fought?"

Cinder closes her eyes with a sigh, "And so we've returned... seems fitting somehow that Poisoned Rose unties for battle where it disbanded."

"You're not alone this time." I smile. "And this time, it won't ruin you. It's Fear's turn to be ruined."

She nods, and puts on her leather coat, her mask, and her hat.

Smoke cracks his neck, "Having us three here again will definitely draw attention. We gotta move fast."

I nod. "Alright, teams Spike, Smoke, and Counterpunch will do their thing. We don't contact you, you contact us. Team Cinder will check out the Gauntlet. Odds are, if Fear rebuilt it, it'll look the same. Everyone with me will go find the tallest building. Check back in with Antonio as close to every fifteen minutes as you can."

There is a collective nod as we make our way to the drop points, secretly dropping off separate teams so as to not draw attention by just pouring everyone out of the van in one place.

My group steps out in front of a run-down market. "Thanks Bro."

He nods. "Lemme know if you find Robert. I wanna punch him."

As the van drives off I hope the others will be okay.

* * *

><p>CINDER'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>Five minutes after Hero's deployment it's my turn to unload with Chaos, and the princesses.<p>

Chaos looks around. "I do not see any buildings here. Are you sure this is the spot, Cinder?"

"Yes," I reply. I search the ground for landmarks...

Julie-Su looks around. "Maybe they put it underground or something?"

"We're already underground. What's the point of burying something that's already hidden?" Lien-Da frowns.

"Diversion," I say. "If Fear has restored it then he may have hidden it beneath our feet. It all boils down to hiding a book in the library."

Chaos frowns and shifts into his water form, taking off his hat and handing it to me. "I'll go look." He dives like a dolphin into the ground, seeping into the soil.

"Be careful," I say quietly.

A few seconds later, a large patch of grass starts moving before being slammed open, revealing an open door. Chaos breathes a sigh of relief. "Geez, it's a maze down here."

"Efficient," I note. "Shall I take point?"

He nods and grabs his hat, changing into his warrior echidna mode.

I take a breath as I lead the way into the tunnel.

Julie-Su and Lien-Da ready their weapons as Chaos keeps his hands relaxed, seeming to shine as they were ready to completely liquefy at a moment's notice.

Chaos looks around. "That's the way I came in. It's a storage room, nothing in there."

I nod, and cast about with my Chi. "I can't sense anyone, or anything within fifty meters of us, in any direction."

Chaos nods. "If we can find a sink or water fountain... I could get a feel of how big the place is..."

I close my eyes, "I think I'll use a trick of Spike's... Improvisation." I punch a wall, revealing pipes. I give it a light squeeze, and the pipe starts to rapidly leak where it meets the next one.

He smiles and puts a hand in the running water. "Thanks." He closes his eyes and focuses.

I stand back, focusing around us for possible threat.

He opens his eyes and starts absorbing water. "Fear is not here. However... something dark is."

"Dark does not mean evil," I say. "But until we know for certain we should act with caution."

He nods and absorbs a bit more water before solidifying his hand. "Let's go."

I nod, "Lead the way Dear."

He nods and starts walking, using the water that he absorbed to peek around corners. He finally stops in front of a half-open door. "It's behind this door."

I close my eyes so I can push my Chi beyond the wall to sense the other side.

It was dark and foreboding; it wasn't pure evil. No... it was worse, it was twisted and sickening.

"Madness," I say. "The source of life beyond this door is madness beyond salvation. This is a situation where I would suggest a tactical withdraw."

Suddenly, I feel the chi vanish as if it was never there.

That's impossible... Chi is the source of all living things, it doesn't simply vanish! Unless...

"It teleported," I report. "It knows we're here, we have to move!"

Chaos nods and his arms turn liquid, grabbing us all and skating down the halls. Behind us, we hear the door creak open... and something is after us. Not even any chi, just... emptiness.

My skin grows cold as I realize what this means. A Void, Antilife. Suddenly, and justifiably... I'm afraid.

"Don't let it touch you!" I cling to my lover, and comrades as best I can.

Chaos shoots faster, and when we get to the entrance, he liquefies, launching all of us out like a pump. He surges around and rams into the door, slamming it shut before spreading out on it, becoming a seal. The thing rams into the door, but Chaos doesn't budge. The thing snarls and tries again and again, slowly subsiding.

I shiver, and quake on the ground, but force myself to assess the situation logically. The creature had to open the door before it gave chase, therefore it stands to reason it cannot pass through solid objects. That means as long as that seal holds we are safe.

"Dafuq was that?!" Julie-Su shouted.

"It was... a creature." Chaos frowns. "It... kinda looked like a hedgehog... but it ran on all fours, somewhat like a werehog."

"It... Had no Chi," I say shakily. "No life force... No emotion... Only madness..."

Chaos focused, and rusted the door shut. "...Should we report this?"

I breath heavily, and get to my feet, still shaking. "Hero... MUST know... That stadium has become a circle of Hell manifested in this planet." I hug my arms, "The... The last time we were there we slaughtered EVERYONE... We killed, and killed, and killed until it seemed the very stone bled..."

"Well, looks like it came back to haunt you." Julie-Su says dryly.

"That's my fear exactly," I say. "That... MONSTER... Was my doing... It's not of this world..."

Chaos seeps some water into the ground. After a few moments, he states, "Well, it's gone now. I think we should leave before it decides that scaring you wasn't enough."

I nod, "That... Fear... I think we may have just gotten our first glimpse at him."

Chaos hugs me. "I'll do my best to protect you. I promise."

I hug him, and for the first time in two decades... I cry.

Julie-Su and Lien-Da back away. "Er... we'll give you two some space." Lien-Da says slowly.

Chaos pets my back. "Thank you, ladies."

"I haven't felt so helpless since the day Spike saved me... Are we really going to fight THAT...?"

"If we have to." Chaos says gently. "The only way to conquer fear is to face it."

"How poetic," I quip in an attempt to hold myself together with humor, Spike's usual state of mind.

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Maybe it's from a fortune cookie. But isn't it what Hero would say? And attempt to give you a moral boost?"

"Typically I would not require one."

"Typically, you're a hard-ass." He smiles gently.

I take several breaths to calm myself. "...What kind of exams am I setting for my pupils right now?" I shake my head slowly, "I'm sorry you had to see me this way."

"It's okay. I'm here for you, no matter what." He kisses me.

I relax slightly into him, still tense as a drawn bow... But he makes it bearable.

"Alright... let's go." He smiles.

* * *

><p>Hero's POV<p>

* * *

><p>We walk along in a dark hallway, Shade leading with her leech blade.<p>

She eyes the shadows cryptically, ready to call up her other blade to attack.

Sonic looks ready to just run off ahead, but Knuckles is holding one of his quills.

And as usual Crystal can't be seen, she's even hiding her Chi.

Even though it's an office building on the outside, the inside is... more alien. Like those Transformers evil dude lairs. The air is sinister, but not exactly terrifying. Yet.

Shade whispers, "So what exactly are we looking for here?"

"Some indication that Fear is here. Or Fear himself." I murmur into her ear.

"And do you know how to recognize either of those things?"

"Nope." I say half-heartedly.

"...Then we should leave until we do."

"Just a little further. Enough to know he's here." I say determinedly.

"Alright, but how CAN we know if we don't know what to look for? If he sees us before we see him I don't need to clarify what will happen."

I sigh. "I dunno... Crystal, can you scout ahead?"

No response, but she doesn't have a reason not to so I assume she has.

"You too, Shade." I nod.

Shade nods, and then suddenly she shimmers out of my sight. I feel her lips on my cheek for the barest of moments, then she's gone.

I smile happily.

"So... why don't I just scout ahead as well?" Sonic scowls

"Because you're as stealthy as a rock band." Knuckles states.

"They can be stealthy if they want to!" Sonic counters.

Knuckles sighs, "You're hopeless..."

I smile at both of them before peeking into a door. It was empty, but filled with items on pedestals. "Hm? A treasure room?" I blink.

Knuckles peeks over my shoulder, "SO glad Rouge isn't here..."

I step in, making sure I didn't trip any alarms. I look at the treasures. "A large diamond... a crown... a scepter... Hm?" I pause in front of a well-polished belt with seven filth-covered gems wrapping the leather. "One of these things is not like the others, one of these things just doesn't fit." I tilt my head.

Knuckles walks up by me, "Seven? Like the Chaos Emeralds. Think there's anything special to it?" He grabs Sonic by the back spines, and pulls him over.

"Not sure..." I grab it. "But if it does, we can't let Fear keep it."

"Hang on Hero, 'Special' doesn't always mean 'good.' For all we know the owner of that thing is cursed," he warns. "So be careful with it."

I nod and put it in my hair. "Let's move just in case there's silent alarms."

Knuckles sighs, "Where's Rouge when you need her? Hell, I'd settle for her mother at this point."

"Rouge has a mother?" I blink.

"No time, let's go." Sonic pushes me and Knuckles out of the room, rolling his eyes.

Knuckles says, "Long story short, slutty milf that will screw anything that moves, and can that to hypnotic powers in her eyes."

I blink. "Er... Okay? So... Kinda like Seis, but female and without the alcohol problem?"

"I doubt anyone in Rouge's family would turn their nose up at a drink," Knuckles says. "Where's Shade?"

"Shade? You back?" I ask in a normal tone, looking around.

She shimmers into sight right in front of me, "There's a problem, the building is deserted, and the alarm systems aren't even active."

Knuckles frowns, "How is that a prob-"

"It means he wanted us to come here," Shade interrupts. "It could very well be a trap!"

"We gotta go then!" I gulp. "Crystal, you here? We gotta bug out!"

The nearest wall bursts open with an explosion, and Crystal appears in the dust. Striking another bomb's fuse on her Hookblade she blows a hole to the streets. "Move!"

Sonic grabs me and Knuckles' hands, and I grab Shade's before he shoots out of the hole, Knuckles managing to grab Crystal before Sonic takes us five miles away.

Crystal heaves a sigh of relief, "Key rule of stealth operations: know when to blow your cover."

Shade nods, "Did you three get anything done in there?"

"I found a weird belt. It has seven gemstones set in it, so it might be Chaos Emerald related." I say, pulling it out.

Shade inspects it, "...I do not know what this relic is, but Father might. However I do know that, from what I've heard of him, if Fear owned this then we should not have been able to steal it easily. More than likely he wants us to have it."

Crystal blinks with a frown, and looks off to her side.

I frown. "Well, if he wants me to have it..." I put it around my waist and pull it tight. "I might as well rub his nose in it and show him it was a bad idea."

"Unless it is meant to do you harm," Shade says sourly. "Might I advise against bold action until I have had time to contact my father?"

I smile gently at her. "If anything wrong happens, you can just cut it off. You have my permission to hurt me."

She outright scowls at me then, "Why do you brush aside my attempts to protecting you like they're dust in the wind? I made your first wife a promise, and I personally would be devastated if anything happened to you!"

I frown thoughtfully. "You're... right." I take it off. "But the thing is, do we have time to check with your dad? Fear might change the city's location again."

Shade relaxes a bit, "There are blood rites I can use to contact him, no matter the distance or obstacle. We will have her answers about this belt within 15 minutes." She bends, pulling a knife from her boot covered in runes.

"Do you have any healing herbs?" I frown.

"I've stored far more than enough life force with my blades to see the next millennium," she replies. "I have enough for quick healing, small wound will be nothing."

I nod slowly. "Be careful, okay?"

She smiles, and her expression doesn't budge as she cuts her palm. Blood seeps into the runes which begins to glow as she brandishes her knife like a wand, making a glowing circle in the air.

"Blood of my blood, I am Shade of the Tundra. By this sacred rite I project my pleas to the ears, and eyes of mine father for I seek his guidance."

A few seconds later, Enerjak appears. "Shade? What is it child? Has the Guardian taken your hand in marriage?"

Shade swallows, "No father, he has renounced his claim to one he deemed more worthy."

"WHAT?! WHO?! WHO IS MORE WORTHY THAN THE GUARDIAN?!" He roars, slamming his fists into his throne and shattering the armrests.

Shade takes a breath, and slowly lets it out, "The one who you allowed to keep your powers. He has been true to his word Father, and I couldn't have asked for a more caring husband."

His jaw drops. "The warrior? I thought he denied your hand."

"I had second thoughts. Your daughter is a valiant fighter, one who I love fighting alongside." I say.

Shade smiles, and says, "Together we stormed a fortress belonging to one known as Fear, and returned with Spoils. We were hoping that you may shed light on them." She takes the belt from me, and holds it out to the visage, the gems facing upwards as it drapes over her hands.

"Well... that is a relic I had thought was lost forever." Enerjak mused. "It is the Belt of the Super Emeralds."

"Super Emeralds?" Knuckles blinks. "But... they're back at the Hidden Palace!"

"Of course Guardian. Just like your Master Emerald miniature, there are seven miniature Super Emeralds. The miniatures were housed in a special belt to control their power, I suppose similar to the Warrior's device. Activate the gems, and you will unlock a form that far surpasses Super. The word no longer exists in modern languages... but the closest translation is... Hyper." He says.

"Sweet! How do I activate them? Collect fifty rings and fight the final boss?" I smile.

"Nothing so facetious, Warrior. There is a physical command you use to activate it, like how you activate your abilities. I'm afraid I do not know what it is, however. Words cannot really describe the fashion." He says.

Shade speaks up, "And there are none that have seen this done before, that could possibly show us the way to access them?"

"Unless the hedgehog has used them before..." He glares at Sonic, who was carelessly picking his ear with his pinkie.

"Mm... nope, sorry." He shrugs. "I only used the full sized ones, and did that by having them and collecting fifty rings."

"I am sorry child. That is all I know about this artifact." Enerjak frowns.

Shade bows, "Thank you father, and may you reign for centuries to come."

"Thank you, child. Good luck with your future husband. Make sure he stays strong." Enerjak smirks. "No son-in-law of mine will fall out of shape." He waves his hand, and disappears.

Shade smiles, and gives me back the belt. I notice the wound in her hand is already healed. "I apologize for questioning your instincts, as I bride I should put more faith in you."

"It's okay... He might have hocus pocused it, for all I know. Your father would've seen it if it was tampered." I slip it back on. "Now... what's the physical command...?" I poke the gems curiously, and nothing happens.

Shade eyes me humorously, and then looks over at Crystal. "What's troubling you, Assassin?"

"...I have been watching for the Chi of our friends, and do not like what I find. I sense Cinder's aura is... Terrified, and that alone gives me pause."

Shade blinks, "Indeed, and you can sense that from here?"

Crystal nods, "The more time I spend with a person the more familiar their Chi is, and the farther I can track them. Master Assassins often memorize the Chi of a target before striking in case it escapes."

I frown and check my watch. "It's time to check back." I reach into my hair and pull out our com device. "Antonio, this is Hero."

"Oh, yo Bro! Nice timing, Cinder's waiting to speak to you."

I frown. "Patch her over."

"Aye aye!"

"Hero," Cinder says, and I can tell there's a forced calm in her voice. "We found the stadium underground... And there's more. We found a monster down there with no Chi, no life force."

Crystal whirls, "It could have been masking it."

"No, that only works by synchronizing your Chi with the flow in your surroundings, and even then it's simply camouflage that can be discovered if you know how to spot it. This creature was like a void, the total absence of Chi, like a drain in the sink."

I frown. "Doesn't seem like that would be Fear. Robert is very similar, I'm sure, since Antonio is more like Mom. And while Robert's chi isn't exactly the definition of pure evil, wouldn't Fear have at least a similar one?"

Cinder replies, "I hope that you are correct Hero, I have no desire to face what at this point I consider a demon returned to haunt me."

"We'll deal with that first, then." I say firmly. "It's the only lead we have. The building was a dead end."

"They practically rolled out the blue carpet for us," Shade agrees.

"It's red carpet." I smile and kiss her cheek.

She blushes, "A thousand pardons. Antonio, have you heard any word from the others?"

"Counterpunch is following some leads, he said he should have something next contact. Smoke should call up any minute. And Spike... not sure if he's gonna call back if he's with the girl of his dreams."

Cinder says, "Back in our old days he wasn't much for talking, just vegetating until a threat to the team arrived. I put hypnotic locks on his psych back then as well, and if I release them he's a bit more reasonable as the Demon. Meaning he can at least tell friend from foe, unlike when it's forced to the surface."

Shade tilts her head, "You think there was a fight?"

Crystal shakes her head, "No, Reave would have signaled us if that were the case."

"Well, we can hope Sonia's the one with the communicator." I say. "Cinder, we're coming over there."

"Very well, we shall wait."

Sonic grabs our wrists, and rockets away.

* * *

><p>Spike's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I'm doing my best to act like my old self as we walk the streets, putting the fear of Chaos into anyone who looks our way just by looking at them. Some of the younger guys are only slightly scared, at any rate it's keeping them off Sonia.<p>

"So... how much farther? I think my feet are gonna fall off." She says, wiping a tiny bit of sweat off her forehead.

I sigh, showing any form of weakness here is bad. I slow down, and nod slightly to a building. I already explained that for this to work she needs to act like she's the one calling the shots, and I'm just backup muscle. I just hope she can deal with a lot of rude people...

She looks relieved as we walk into the building. She straightens again and looks the part as soon as she feels air conditioning.

It looks like your typical casino, minus the cigarette fog. Even down here you got people who like an anti-smoking place to chill at.

A lot of them look up, and an older fox chuckles. "Dangerous pet there ma'am, you make sure he got his shots?"

"I dunno. He doesn't bite me." She smirks back.

He straightens up from his pool table, and I spot a knife up his sleeve. I grab his arm, twisting it as I yank the knife free of its sheath. He cries out, and squirms until he realizes that hurts. Then I flip the knife in my grip, holding it to his throat.

"But, he sure seems to want to bite you." She states, her eyes shards of ice. "Now. I'm looking for info. Tell me the person that can give it to me, or I'll let him off his leash."

The fox trembles, "Look missy I don't want no-ACK!" He squeezes his eyes shut as I start to cut, "Alright! Just get him off me!"

She snaps her fingers and points next to her silently.

I drop him, and use the knife to nail his hand to the billiard a table before standing next to her. The guy grunts, and pants as he glares at her, "Wasn't any need for that..."

"Of course. Just a warning for anyone else." She glares around the room.

He snarls, "The guy you want is in the back... Name's Hugo..."

She smiles sweetly. "That's better. Thank you." She walks to the back, motioning for me to follow.

As I do this punk walks up to me, "Think you're tough just because you can beat up an old-"

Not really having time for this crap I bury his head in a nearby wall. Then I catch up with Sonia with a few quick strides.

She snickers and walks up to the door, grabbing the handle and pausing. "You think it would be better to surprise him and yank the door off its hinges, or leave the door intact?" She asks.

I just push the door open, and glance around inside before letting her step inside.

She shrugs. "Second choice it is." She steps in after me.

A crane looks over, and smiles, "Oh hello! Ooo, scary friend. Are you here to kill me, but information, or just have him beat it out of me?"

"Well, if I don't like what I hear, I'll have him beat it out of you. If not..." She waves a bottle of rings.

"Well you're nicer than my usual a," he says, standing from behind his desk, and extending a hand. "Hugo miss..." He trails off as I eye that hand, deciding on the best way to cut it off.

"Elena." She states, taking the hand and starting to squeeze, the bones popping threateningly as she added a little pressure. "What do you know about Queen Aleena?"

"Ah..." He pries his hand away from her with a frown. "Wasn't any call for that, I didn't offend you did I?" He heads for a filing cabinet.

"Sorry. Force of habit." She sticks her tongue out innocently.

I fight down a smile, I'm supposed to be the emotionless psycho badass killer here.

Hugo opens a drawer, and starts flicking through it, "Aleena, Aleena..."

She cracks her knuckles as she looks around, looking bored.

Hugo sighs, "Well excuse me for being thorough enough to write everything down. Not as efficient as my boss, but still just as accurate."

"Who's your boss?" She tilts her head curiously.

"Your buddy's old running partner, cat named Smoke."

I fall over anime style out of sheer "DUH!" then straighten up before the by can catch me out of character.

"Smoke? Hm, no wonder you're nicer than the jerks out there." She smiles.

"Oh you know him?" Hugo pulls out a file, "Yeah it's nice to see something halfway decent in this pile of shite town."

She moves and sits in the chair. "Yeah."

I stand behind her as Hugo opens the file, spreading it out for her. "The sightings are pretty sparse, and scarce at best, not much to go on. I have a map in here with marked spots where she's been reportedly seen."

She looks them over. "When was the most recent sighting?"

"Uh... Green Hill I think. But I might have missed something, and Smoke could help you more than I can. I'll make a copy of all this to take with you."

"Thank you. How much do you think this info is worth?" She glances at me as she asks.

I just give the guy a glare. Hugo pulls at his shirt neck, "Well a good informant typically gauges the price based on how valuable the information is to an individual. But for you I'll do a modest price of 500 rings."

She smiles and lays out the rings. "Thank you."

He sweeps them into a drawer, and takes the file to a copy machine. A shadow passes over the window, but I can sense it's just Reave.

Sonia pays him no mind, glancing at me and noting that I'm still calm.

Within a few minutes we have our copied file. Then I frown as I sense a change in Reave's aura. Why would Reave, the most Zen guy I know... Be angry?

She nods and smiles at Hugo. "Nice doing business with you."

"Likewise," he says. "Feel free to visit."

I turn towards the door, looking back at Sonia.

"I might." She smiles and walks to the door.

As we step out of the building I pull on her sleeve as I walk around the corner of the building.

She blinks and allows herself to be led. "What's wrong?"

I spot Reave standing in front of a shop with his hood down, talking to a merchant who's waving his hands like he's telling a story. Reave is absolutely still as he talks, and we make our way over.

Reave pays no attention to me as we walk up, only looking in a wooden box in front of him on a pillow of Velvet is a device that looks a lot like a crossbow, but it's small with several straps... Just like the Nightshade Blades he, and his sister wear.

Reave looks up at the man with a smile, "I'm intrigued, and I may have something to trade..." He reaches into a pouch on his hip, then pauses while looking around, "...I'm afraid I'd rather it not be seen in public."

The shopkeeper nods, and opens a small door for Reave to step through. They head for the back of the stall, and I feel Reave's anger rise sharply. He claps a hand over the shopkeeper's mouth, and jams his own blade into his neck as he slowly lowers the newly made body to the ground.

Sonia gasps and clasps a hand over her mouth.

Reave sheaths his blade, and turns, closing the box. "I'll be taking my father's Phantom Blade back now, thank you."

"Phantom Blade?" Sonia tilts her head.

Reave nods as he picks up the box, "The shopkeeper was right to say it's one of a kind. Before the massacre of my clan it was worn only by the head of my family. With a serrated blade to function like a Hidden Blade, and darts to fire silently in the crossbow it's a weapon worthy only to Master Assassins... The think that the Nagé would allow it to be brokered... Like a cheap souvenir..."

"Well, glad you got it back." She smiles. She checks her watch before pulling out their com device. "Antonio, this is Sonia. You there?"

"Aye, he's here. But he's busy." Seis drawls.

I watch Reave plunder the shop as Sonia talks. Looks like he's deciding to upgrade on his weapons. He finds a harness with four holsters; two across the chest facing either way, and two on the back of his hips. Next he selects a pair of weird-looking swords, sheathing them on his hips before putting a blowdart gun on his back. His knives he puts in his hip pouch.

When she hangs up, she says, "Cinder's somehow been spooked by something where the Gauntlet was."

THAT turns my head, "What?! That's like a sign of the apocalypse!"

"Yeah." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a capsule, pressing a button and transforming it into a Bike Gear. "Let's go. Reave, can you keep up with my bike?"

She might as well be talking to air, he's already gone.

She looks at me. "Get on." She revs the bike up.

I nod, wrapping my arms around her as I swing a leg over the bike.

She shoots away. "I hope you're good with directions, because I have no clue where the Gauntlet is."

"Western edge of the city," I reply.

"Alright, hang on!"

* * *

><p>Counterpunch's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I pick up a knick-knack from a table and inspect it before placing it back.<p>

The foxy bounty Hunter beside folds her hands behind her head with a sigh, "Sugah, what exactly are we try'n to accomplish here?"

"I'M looking for the special code item to see my contacts. YOU are thinking I'm wasting you time by looking at shitty knick-knacks." I smile gently.

"Well SHIT, yer a mind reader," Jane says blandly, moving her hands to her hips,

I smile and grab an unrefined gemstone and give the seller a ring bottle before walking past her. "Well, you're kinda cuter when you're agitated."

"Yeah yeah," she sighs as she follows me.

I chuckle and lead her down an alley.

"Sugah, in a city known for lawlessness what in the world makes you think this is safe?"

"It's not. That's why no one else will be here." I say. "They're too afraid of what might happen." I walk up to a homeless guy in a cardboard box, and I drop the gemstone on his head.

"Ow, what the-"

"There's the pass item. Let us in." I state.

He scowls at me and reaches into his box, pressing a hidden button and opening a hidden passageway in the brick wall.

"Well dip me in grease, an' call me slick," Jane mutters.

I smile. "Too bad we don't have more time in Crime City. There's a few devilish bars I think you'd like to clean out." I walk into the passageway.

"Bounty Hunting is just a hobby," Jane tells him. "Now cards, that's mah passion."

"Like I said." I smile. We walk down halls filled with stands, selling illegal items not found on the outside. Only a select few shop here, and even fewer have the guts to do more than browse. For whatever is illegal on the outside is safe inside the city... and whatever is illegal in the city is found here. My domain, the true black market.

Jane eyes the guns at a few sections, and pauses as she reads the specs of one high-tech weapon. A laser of laser pistols that can be combined into a scatter shot cannon. Essentially two pistols that turn into a shotgun.

I let her browse as I walk into an incense shop. I've seen all the weapons already, and I always have one of all of them to show interested customers. They're few and far in between; they're smart.

Jane notices me leaving her, and trots to catch up.

"We can browse after. Right now, we're here for info." I say. The air is sweet and almost makes you want to fall into slumber, but I've grown used to it over time. I walk up to the keeper and mutter a few words, and she nods and opens the back door for us.

Jane rubs her eyes as we walk inside, one hand on her gun.

We walk into a small room, and the keeper leaves us.

Jane raises an eyebrow as she looks around, "I got a bad feeling..."

"You should." A deep guttural growl intones.

Jane draws her guns, clicking back the hammers with her thumbs as she holds them straight up, searching for a target.

"Destro." I nod and turn to face someone in armor. "Gonna drop the shtick and tell me what I'm here for?"

"Depends. What is your reason of bringing an outsider?" He points accusingly at Jane.

Jane eyes him up, and down, not lowering her guns. If more enemies show up it will be faster to aim from this position. Plus while threatening it's not provoking.

"She's..." I look here up and down, trying to think of a role that wouldn't offend her.

"Just a gun to knock around small fry," Jane says. "The name is Jane M Fox."

"Oh, so you need help now, Count?" He looks at me amusingly.

I gulp and open my mouth to respond, but he cuts me off, pulling out a very large broadsword. "I thought we agreed, no outside help."

"She's my girlfriend!" I blurt out, quickly grabbing her arm and yanking her into a quick kiss.

He blinks and looks at her suspiciously.

Jane jerks, and then closes the one eye he can see. With the other she glares at me, promising Hell later.

When we break she says, "Sugah, you really shouldn't do that outta the blue when a girl's gotta pair of hair-triggers in her hands. Later though, I promise."

He gives us a suspicious glare before putting the sword away. "Fine then. What is it you're looking for?"

"First of all, Fear." I say.

He stares at me for a second before roaring with laughter. "Really?! Fear? You don't find him, he finds you!"

"So how do we make him wanna find us then?" She raises an eyebrow.

He stops laughing, staring. "You're serious? You really want Fear?"

"Sugah do I look like I'm kidd'n? I know we're poke'n the lion with a stick on this one, so are y'all gonna help or not?"

He stares before pulling of his helmet, revealing the face of a green female hedgehog with yellow eyes and an X-shaped scar on her left cheek. "How badly do you want him?" She states, her voice holding the same edge but not the same depth.

"Bout as bad as an early bird wants the worm," Jane replies, clicking her hammers back into place before holstering her guns.

She sighs. "I can tell why you picked her. She's a hardnosed one, like you."

I motion for her to continue, even as Jane gives me the evil eye out of the corners.

"He's in the second tallest building in the city. Each and every floor is filled with hired killers and Dark Legion members, and all of them are ordered to shoot on sight. He's at the top, waiting for the Hero to show himself."

Jane raises an eyebrow, "Sounds like a cliché bedtime story almost."

"He's the Boogey Man." She deadpans. "But that was the rumor last week. Who knows how he changed it up, if he did."

Jane sighs, and folds her hands behind her head, "Well damn, sounds like we got our work cut out for us."

"That's the street info. How about deals?" I cross my arms.

Destro raises an eyebrow. "Deals? This is fucking Fear we're dealing with. I have no help to offer."

I lean in a little more, glaring. "You _always_ have a deal. Jane here may be my girlfriend, but she wasn't lying about being a gunner."

Jane smirks as she draws a gun, points it her, twirling it expertly as she holsters it again, "Fastest gun that can be found, Sugah."

"...I have an access card that grants you access to the elevator. It will take you straight to the top. But you need someone with authority to go with it."

Jane smirks, "And what do y'all want for that card?"

She bites her lip. "To not die when Fear finds out, for starters. If you kill him... and that's a big if... I want 10 percent of the wealth in his vault."

I whistle. "That's undoubtedly a lot of rings."

She shrugs. "If you kill him, I'd say I helped a bunch."

Jane smirks, "Well havin' him gone will be reward in itself so it don't sound like a bad deal tah me."

"And if you can't kill him... I wasn't involved at all." She states.

"Course not," Jane says, extending a hand for the card.

She slowly hands the card over. "If he finds me and kills me, I'm haunting you both in hell." She states.

"This world or the next I'd still kick your ass at poker," Jane smiles, slipping the card between her breasts.

I smirk a little as I watch Destro blink. "Well, thanks. We'll let you know if we win."

"O-okay." She blinks again. "See you two later."

Jane raises an eyebrow, "See something you like Sugah?" She squeezes her breasts together, "I got me a pretty long leash if yer interested..."

She blushes. "Er... well... aren't you two boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"We're pretty loose with it." I smile.

"That's what I meant by "long leash" Sugah," Jane says.

She hesitates. "Well... I suppose additional fees wouldn't hurt..." She slowly smiles.

Jane promptly pulls her face into her top, "Aw, she likes me Count! Can I keep her, pleeeeease?"

I drool a little. "If you want..."

Destro purrs happily, pressing her face into Jane's top further.

Jane makes sure to pass me the card before opening her top, and burying her face. Over her head she mouths to me, "Call Hero."

I pout, but do what she says.

"Hey Antonio, we got the info. We know where Fear is. Jane and I will meet everyone at the van in thirty minutes."

"Gotcha. See you then." Antonio says.

I hang up and put the card in my pocket before turning to the girls. "Now, where were we...?" I smirk.

"Sugahog here was gonna get EATEN," Jane laughs, and pushes Destro on her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning! Lemon ahead! Bold will show again when the lemon is over.<strong>

* * *

><p>Destro purrs and pulls off all her armor, showing off breasts just a touch smaller than Jane's. "And she's gonna enjoy it, too."<p>

Jane winks, and hovers over her on all fours, kissing her.

Destro purrs and grabs Jane's breasts, fondling them happily.

Jane raises her body, her breasts swaying over Destro's face.

Destro purrs and starts sucking on Jane's left nipple, using both hands to play with her other milk mound.

I feel like joining in now, so I ask with a smile, "Hey Lovey... mind if I loosen your pants for our client?"

Jane purrs, and nods as she swishes her tail.

I sidle on over and pet her tail with a purr before unbuckling her belt and gently setting them off to the side. I then unbuckle her jeans and slip my hand in, rubbing her ass with a smirk.

She smiles, and scoots her way backwards, trailing her tongue down Destro's body until she gets between her legs.

Destro gasps, and giggles, spreading her legs apart for Jane.

I slowly pull off Jane's pants, purring as I give her pussy a gentle rub.

Jane rubs her hips into my hand as she starts to eat out Destro.

I purr louder and rub her pussy harder as Destro moans with delight. "Oh my~"

Jane sucks on her clit for a few minutes, and then slips her middle two fingers into her.

Destro shudders and moans with delight. "You're good at this..."

I bend down and lick Jane's pussy as I reach around and squeeze her breasts.

Jane moans, and wiggles her fingers.

Destro whimpers and wags her tail as I push my tongue into my "girlfriend".

Jane's tail whacks my head playfully as she straightens up, scooting around behind Destro. She winks at me as she kisses Destro, holding her legs, and her pussy wide open for me.

I purr and move up. _Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would ever fuck my top informant, or do it with Jane. Best day ever._ I give Destro's pussy a lick, and she whimpers pitifully.

Jane rolls Destro's nipples in her fingers, and smiles as she breaks the kiss. "Count Sugah, I wanna watch you inside this adorable girl."

"Hm, if that's what you want." I smile, unbuckling my pants.

Destro squirms a little in Jane's grasp. "Mm... better make it good if you want premium info in the future..." She moans, wagging her tail.

"I can do that..." I pull out my manhood and stroke it a little to get it hard before gently pushing into her.

She shudders and moans, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Jane smiles, and kisses her deeply as she jerks her nipples.

"Mmph!" Destro gasps, her tail wagging harder as I slowly push into her. She whimpers as I slowly push through her hymen, and a few tears come from her eyes.

Jane smiles as she breaks the kiss. "Welcome to womanhood."

"Oh..." Destro moans cutely, reaching back and rubbing Jane's neck.

Jane squeezes her breasts, "Wanna eat me? It's not very often I meet another Bi girl, they know how to eat pussy so well."

She purrs and nods happily, moaning as I pound her.

Jane slides out from under her before mounting her face, and facing me with a wink.

I purr and murmur, "So... does this count as me having sex with you?" I thrust into Destro harder, and she moans as she starts eating out Jane.

Jane shivers in delight, and nods as she kisses me.

I kiss her back with a purr, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them as Destro pushes her tongue into Jane.

Jane purrs loudly as she swishes her tail around herself, rubbing it over Destro's body.

Destro moans with delight, wagging her tail. "Guys... I'm... gonna..."

Jane smirks, "Well let it go..."

She squeaks and orgasms, and I purr happily as she goes limp.

Jane smiles, and licks her lips.

I pull out with a smile. "I'm still hot, mind helping me, Hon?"

Jane smiles, and crawls over, wrapping her breasts around my cock.

I moan happily, wagging my tail.

She gobbles my cock as she starts to bob her head, her tongue probing my length for weak spots.

I grunt. "For a lesbian, you're good at this..." I murmur loud enough for only her to hear.

She looks up at me with a smirk, and rises to whisper in my ear, "I generally prefer girls, and avoid doing it with guys if I can. So times while running with Smoke someone needs... Persuading."

"Ooh, naughty naughty..." I purr, petting her head.

She purrs, and says, "So I practiced on a few toys, read a few books..."

"Well, you're really good at it. How often does he need persuading?" I smirk.

"Not often, Smoke makes a legacy for himself by working with words as well as he does his feet."

"I dunno, speeding up with a hot girl sounds awesome to me." I purr.

She smiles, "Well it's a bad time for me to take it in the pussy right now, I don't want no babies. But I can suck you like a Hoover."

"I can live with that. And next time, I'll pack a condom." I wink and purr.

"Maybe you should wear Cargo Pants too," Jane says with a wink, and then goes down to deep throat me.

"If you want me to..." I moan, wagging my tail.

She rolls her eyes, and goes back to swallowing my dick.

I start panting, laying down. "Ah..."

She rubs my balls in circles as she buries my dick down her throat, swirling her tongue around it while moving her throat muscles like she's swallowing.

I whimper as everything starts blurring out. "Oh Chaos...!"

She holds her breath as she keeps it up, picking up the pace.

I start hitting the ground, panting heavily as I try to contain my juices.

Then she adds purring into the mix, vibrating my cock.

"Shit!" I curse, releasing my load.

She squeezes her eyes shut, and opens her throat to accept it. Slowly she withdraws, sucking me as she goes to get every last drop. Once I'm free of her lips she gasps, and coughs for breath.

"Cheater..." I pant, smiling at her.

She wipes her mouth, "...That wasn't as tasty as I thought it would be."

I laugh gently. "Next time I'll eat fruit first."

She giggles, "If you think that will help." She stands, and starts putting on her clothes.

I smile and put mine on as well. I look at the sleeping female, purring contently. I bend down and give her a kiss on the cheek before carrying her behind the table and placing her armor next to her, just in case any others like me would come in today. Not likely, but I don't need her rep to become soured.

Jane stretches, "Not a great lay, but I'll say she knows how to work her tongue. I'll drag June off later to work off my climax... Wonder how she is anyhow?"

"You can ask her when we get back." I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon's over! And now, back to plot!<strong>

* * *

><p>*Smoke's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I whistle merrily to myself as I lead June by the hand. My street credit gets us an easy walk through the street, friendly nods, and many looks of approval at June. A life in this kind of world though has taught me how to not make enemies in my line of work so there's no harassment.<p>

She walks around, slightly amazed. "You're really popular down here..."

"I'm good at what I do," I say.

"Don't I know it." She smiles shyly with a giggle.

I laugh, and hug her with one arm. "I'm messing you up good and proper! Care for a drink?" I steer us towards a nearby club.

She frowns. "I'm not sure... you sure it's a good idea?"

"Sure thing," I assure her, and the bouncer lets us in.

"What if I need to use my computer?" She asks.

"I'll talk to the manager about jacking you in," I say casually.

She scowls. "If I'm drunk, I can't hack. That's the problem, not finding a computer."

"There's more than alcohol in there." I smirk as "What is Love" by Haddaway starts playing.

She sighs and smiles at me, taking my hand. "Alright then..."

I sit at the bar, and eye the bartender curiously. "...Jack, that you?"

The barman turns around. "Smoke?"

"In the fur," I say. "Last time I was here Miguel was teaching you how to pour a drink without spilling it."

"Last time you were here you didn't have any ladies clinging to your arm." He smirks.

"Oh yeah, this is my girl Cortana," I say. "Hacker by trade. Cort, this is Jack, a runner for one of my informants."

"Nice to meet you." She says timidly.

I nod, "I heard Miguel got popped off in a bank robbery a few months back. So you're the guy who filled his shoes?"

"Had to. Not everyone knows what he did like I do." He shrugs.

"Alright, let's try you out," I say leaning forward. "There's a new player in town. Called Fear, lives up to his namesake, go." I raise my eyebrows

"Dude, seriously?" He raises an eyebrow, looking around before leaning in. "You sure you wanna tangle with him?"

I nod, "Nice etiquette, never sell off info without making sure the client knows what kind of can of worms they're opening. Please, continue."

He sighs. "I warned you. He came in like a plague, his name spread like wildfire. People started disappearing, those that had special powers and the knowledge to use them. Specifically, hedgehogs and the few echidnas. Guess Counterpunch is glad he joined the dude. Those who have seen him have either vanished, or they've suddenly become vegetative or unresponsive. They're afraid of him, dude. His name is fitting."

I nod, I'd heard most of this on the way in. "Spice up the deal with the rumors, Miguel taught you well. Now how about FACT? People don't pay you for bedtime stories."

"Despite his workforce, he deals with things by hand. Well... on his own terms. Look at this." He looks around before reaching under the counter and pulling out a small box encased in diamonds. "One of my guys found this when Fear last struck."

I raise an eyebrow, and pop a claw to carefully open the lid.

I open the box, and inside is what appears to be a bullet, except made out of a yellow crystal.

As soon as I had opened the box, a rush of apprehension filled my stomach, and June visibly paled. About a minute later, the entire bar had gone silent, even poker players looking around wondering why the bar had gone cold.

I jerk my hand away so the box slams shut. "I'll be damned..." I turn, and wave, "My bad folks, I of all people should know better right?" I smile jokingly.

They give me a glance before shrugging, returning to whatever they were doing.

"It's something weird. No clue what the composition is... but it had minute traces of blood." He says.

I sigh, "You've had this for how long now?"

"About a week." He says.

"So either in that time you never opened it, or you did and never bothered to warn me," I note. "Kinda sloppy."

"Never opened." He states. "It's bad for business. Pretty much everything else I have to tell you is he's in the second tallest building, and each floor is filled with Dark Egg Legion."

I shake my head, "No, what's bad for business is when the client does because you didn't do your homework on this thing. This is a public setting, you don't just whip out random artifacts like this unless you know for a fact they won't draw attention."

I stand, and put a bottle of 2000 rings on the counter. "I'm done, thanks. I'll buy the scary box, your silence, and that bottle of sparkling white grape juice please."

He blinks but nods quietly, turning and grabbing the sparkling wine off the display and handing it to me.

I pick it up, and the bejeweled box. "Let's go Cort."

June nods and quickly follows me out.

I sigh as we power-walk down the streets, headed west. "This is bad June, we're at a disadvantage already."

She bit her lip. "This is getting scarier and scarier. A bullet that can induce fear? A guy who's named Fear? It's like a comic book gone bad... and it's real."

I decide to drop the bomb on her, "Jack said that this bullet had trace amounts of blood on it, and I believe him because it's the mark of a real informant to inspect any goods we get, that way we don't end up selling them for less than they're worth."

I turn my head to her, "But then he later says that in the whole time he's had it he never once opened the box."

"Well... it's a pretty box. Who's to say the person he took it from did the tests, and then he put it in the case?" She suggests.

Smoke shakes his head, "I'd bet anything that the BULLET isn't what induces fear, but the BLOOD on it. And then I'd bet my rep as an Informant the blood belongs to Fear."

"...What if it's ALL his blood?"

"What do you mean, like the bullet was forged from his blood?"

Readers quit your bitching, weirder things have happened in our world.

She nods. "Precisely. The blood in there is simply his DNA, and the entire bullet is made from his blood. He radiates fear."

"Would explain his name. But back to my point, Jack lying to me the way he did tells me that Fear has the city under his thumb, and no dour knows we're already here. I paid Jack off anyways though to cover his ass, and just maybe Fear won't know that we know he sees us coming. Whether it works or not though is a coin toss."

She gulps. She murmurs, "What do we do now?"

"Report to the boss-man, tell him what we know, and analyze what the others learned," I reply. "I was hoping your stroll through Crime City with its finest, yours truly, would be more romantic. Sorry June."

"It's okay." She sighs and kisses my cheek. "You sure I'm safe going back alone?"

"You're not, I learned all I need to for now so I'm going with you. Radio the others, tell them we're on our way towards Cinder with Intel."

"Okay..." she hesitates. "You sure we don't have time for a bite?"

"I'd rather we didn't risk it," I say. "If I were Fear I'd have people watching the Informants for anyone affiliated with Hero. Anything we don't fully prepare ourselves is most likely to be drugged."

She pouts. "Okay... Antonio's rations it is, then." She pulls out the com device and patches in, reporting what we had learned.

In my head I'm counting how many ways this can go wrong as to pass the time until we rendezvous.

* * *

><p><em>Whoo! Almost into the home stretch! ^^ R&amp;R, please.<em>


	29. Chapter 28

Tloj: _And another chapter, because I'm bored. :3 And for the first time, a lemon that's actually part of the plot! :D I will put a warning in bold for those who still want to skip it, though._

* * *

><p>HERO'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>Smoke nods to himself, "So in short we know Fear rules this town, has a monster right under our feet with no soul, has been snatching up individuals with powers, has deep affiliations with the Dark Egg Legion, and can paralyze you with fear just by bleeding... Jeez Hero, when you make a nemesis you really go all-out, don't you?"<p>

"He's my dad for a reason." I deadpan.

Spike sighs, "And to think. I always said if it bleeds we can kill it..."

"Maybe we should each go over our fears, and how to face them. I believe it would be a worthy exercise." Chaos says as he holds Cinder's hand. She looked better, but still slightly frayed.

Cinder swallows, "...Helplessness. That's what I was afraid of down there. I was confronted with a monster I had no idea if I could even touch. For the love strike I tried overcoming his by being stronger than anyone around me."

"So punch it." Antonio suggests. "If you can't touch it, then all you need is a strobe light." He walks up to one of the computer terminals, and opens a compartment, pulling out a strobe light and handing it to her. "All demons can be touched if you stun them."

Cinder nods, "Thank you... So what does the mighty Tails Doll fear?"

He smiles. "The Tails Doll. Ain't you never seen

Batman?"

"So you're afraid of Tails Doll?" Smoke tilts his head, "Batman was afraid of bats."

"Well... that's what I'd say... but you guys are my friends..." He frowns before sighing. "I'm... afraid of the darkness inside me."

Spike puts a hand on his shoulder, "Same here bro..."

"That's why I embrace it though." He looks back up, smiling again. "If I vent it, it can't take over! At least, that's what Mom says."

Spike blinks, "Vent it?"

"Yeah, use it." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his mask, pointing to the red crystal hanging on it. "This gem is mystical. It channels the darkness inside of you and manifests it. Without it... well, I guess I'm a guy that dresses like a mismatched doll."

Spike stares at it, "So... Do you have another?"

He frowns and thinks about it. "I could probably make another, if June can help me figure out what it's made of."

June frowns, but nods. "Do you have-"

"Of course!" He smacks a button, and the computer turns into a full on science lab.

Smoke nods, "That could be handy, having Spike able to change like you can."

"You have to learn how to use it though. It didn't come overnight." Anti says seriously as June gets to work.

Spike smiles, "It'll be worth it."

Smoke rubs his neck, "Ignorance I guess. That I would overlook some detail, and fail because of it. And if I failed then who knows what could happen to the people I'm responsible for."

June frowns and blinks. "Um... huh. Smoke, could you take that bullet out?"

Smoke nods, "Brace yourself folks, this is kinda rough." He opens the box.

I feel sick to my stomach, and hug Shade close.

June shudders, but takes the bullet and examines it. She blinks. "I was right... they're almost the same substance."

Spike shivers, and clings to Sonia close protectively, "So he bled that out too?"

"Yes... it's like a control device. Like he knew you would have darkness in you, Antonio." She frowns.

Smoke uses a pair of tongs to put the bullet back in the box, and close it. "So I was right, this guy is a master tactician. Any idea what's so special about this box?"

Spike realizes he's still holding Sonia, and slowly lets her go, "Sorry..."

Sonia blinks and blushes. "Er... yeah."

"Well..." She looks at the box under the microscope. "...It's just a diamond covered box. So... it nullifies the radiation? Like lead to Kryptonite?"

Smoke nods, "Okay, diamonds then. So we have a Kryptonite to work with. Ideas?"

"No clue... where would we find enough diamond to make diamond armor? And that's pretty impractical, despite Minecraft logic." Antonio crosses his arms thoughtfully.

Smoke strokes his chin, "Well the box isn't completely MADE of diamond... I wonder how a powder from ground diamonds would affect the bullet."

Spike roots around in his quills, "Once in a dumpster I found some that a thief had tried to ditch probably..."

"Will it be enough?" Knuckles crosses his arms.  
>Spike takes a medium sized black bag, and dumps it on one side of the lab table.<p>

Antonio blinks. "...That would do it."

Cinder walks over, and picks up two diamonds to crush in a fist while Smoke gets ready to open the box again.

The rest of us take a step back, bracing ourselves.

As Cinder finishes making a small bowl of diamond dust Smoke opens the box again, steeling himself as he uses tongs to move the bullet onto the table.

I move forward and sprinkle some dust onto the bullet. The bullet glows for a second before stopping, and the fear stopped radiating.

Smoke sighs in relief, "Okay... If this holds then we'll have our 'armor' by dusting ourselves. Or if we can get close enough to dust Fear..."

"I doubt he'd let us get close enough." I frown.

"Hopeful thinking," Smoke replies. "And this at least he may not be counting on because Spike already had the diamonds. He'll think we're rushing in blind to that building."

I nod. "Before we go through with this... does anyone want to back out?"

"I oughta beat you upside the head for even thinking that," Spike says.

Smoke smirks, "No way am I passing this up."

Cinder sighs, "You two would probably get killed without me."

Manik gulps. "Well... I don't really have any superpowers, besides my amulet. I think I'm a better help to you guys at home."

Jane says, "I'm not sure what kinda help I'd be in there, but if y'all can use me I'm yer gunfighter."

Crystal secures her new Phantom Blade, "I am ready."

Reave crosses his arms, "I'm not abandoning my sister, or my friends this day."

"I'll provide tech support." June says.

"Of course I'm coming!" Seis smirks.

"Heh, this is why I'm here!" Sonic rubs his nose cockily.

"We'll stay here and provide moral support." Mom smiles. Julie-Su nods and gives me a thumbs up.

Shade takes my hands, "I'll follow you into Hell itself."

Antonio smirks. "No way I'm letting you have all the glory!"

"I'm ready for action!" Sonia punches her fist.

Smoke chuckles, "Looks like you're stuck with us, minus Stoner over there."

Manik scowls. "I guess I can stay here..."

"Then it's settled. Antonio, suit us up!" I smirk.

Spike raises a hand, "So pretty much we're walking into that place knowing he's gonna see us coming?"

"Yup."

"And hopefully, it'll surprise him long enough to defeat him!" Sonic says happily.

Smoke shrugs, "Way I see it we got two ways to do this. We can go stealthy by having Reave, and Crystal go first, clearing the way for the rest of us. Option two is we say "fuck it" and just Storm the place. Hero?"

I hesitate, fingering the card that Counterpunch had given me. "...We send Reave and Crystal to find someone that can use this card to pipeline us. Then we storm the place."

Crystal takes the card since she's the more skilled of the two, and slips it over her heart. "Counterpunch, do you know of anyone in the Legion that can do it?"

"I can find out." He says determinedly.

Reave nods, and makes sure his new pistols are loaded. I notice his new swords have triggers on the handles as he says, "Once we have a target we can plan."

Smoke crosses his arms, "I'd like to have a layout plan of the building, but Fear has probably already gotten rid of them. If it were me I'd secure the plans within the building itself someplace, and leak out false plans to help confuse potential intruders."

Crystal nods, "My gut tells me that the maintenance people on the building would have such plans, we can start there."

I nod. "Counterpunch will take a few people with him. Antonio will accompany Reave and Crystal to get those plans. Stealth is key, bro. In and out."

"I can do that." He nods as June hands him back his crystal, June also handing a duplicate made from the bullet to Spike.

Spike holds it in his fist with a smile.

Reave passes Crystal one of his pouches, "The knives you gave me when I left the clan. I have a blowdart shooter now so you need a ranged stealth weapon too."

Crystal accepts them with a nod, and secures them all over her body like Reave used to wear them. "I have a few smoke bombs, and grenades if we need them."

Antonio spins, donning a black version of his regular clothes. "Well, no Tails Doll, so next best thing!"

Counterpunch says, "I'll take Spike and Smoke. Might need the backup and bartering."

Cinder raises an eyebrow, "And what of me?"

Smoke shrugs, "Regardless, I think we should wait an hour before actually hitting that tower... There's a chance not all of us are coming out again."

"You, me, Chaos, and Shade will go find this monster of yours and destroy it before it hinders us." I say firmly.

Shade nods, summoning up her battle helmet. I notice Cinder's fur on the back of her neck raise in apprehension.

Chaos squeezes her hand comfortingly as we step out of the van.

I can see Cinder dragging her feet slightly as we approach the patch of grass. "How are we supposed to beat it...?"

Shade summons a Leech Blade, "My blades absorb life energy, as does this creature according to you. Perhaps for me it will be as simple as slicing it to ribbons."

"Hopefully." Chaos says. He grabs the door and pries it open with his godly power.

Shade drops in first while Cinder reflexively back into Chaos.

I drop down as well. "Which way?"

Chaos grips Cinder's hand. "I'll show you."

Shade summons both her blades, and Cinder outright refuses to release Chaos.

Chaos leads us down the halls, Cinder's apprehension growing. There are many overturned objects we pass, until we stop in front of a closed door.

Shade raises her blades, illuminating the door, "Is this it?"

"Well yes... but the door was partially open last time..." Chaos hesitates.

Cinder reaches out in all directions with her Chi to check, and I can feel it swelling off her. Like a bubble made of equal parts anger, and fear.

There is no chi, nor lack of chi. The room was empty. I know because I can feel it through her Chi.

Cinder swallows, "It's not here..."

I reach into my hair and pull out my Uzi, readying myself before throwing open the door.

The room is barren, the only indication something was there was the smell of chemicals, claw marks on the walls and floor, and the dismantled remains of what appears to have been a teleporter.

Shade stares at it, "...What is this?"  
>I walk up and get to a knee, picking up a part. "It looks like it was a teleporter. Whoever built it left in a hurry, it fell apart. I think the creature left with it."<p>

Cinder shudders, "And so the Minotaur escaped its labyrinth..."

"More like the master came back and took it with him." I look up at them. "The machine was torn apart by the teleport, not a creature. What exactly did you feel before?"

"Like whatever that thing was it was beyond dead," Cinder replies. "It felt like it shouldn't have even existed. It was consuming the Chi in the air, like a void..."

"Well... that's what we felt when the beast showed up. There _was_ something in that room, something sinister. We thought we were feeling Fear. And then the signal vanished, from I assume this teleporter. The chi we felt overpowered the void of the beast, and it was upon us almost before we could react."

Cinder shakes her head, "No that wasn't Fear, it felt nothing like the bullet at all."

"It wasn't? Then who was it?" I frown.

Cinder shakes her head, "I don't know, I never felt that presence before. It wasn't evil... But it was insane, utter madness."

"...That's weird." I frown thoughtfully. "Well, whatever was here isn't anymore. We should head back."

Cinder nods, and Shade starts leading the way back.

We get back to the van. "Whatever it was, it's gone now." I say.

Crystal nods as she finishes her disguise. A black skirt firm enough not to blow in the wind, but loose enough that she can hide weapons, like the belt of Phantom Blade darts she's securing to her thigh. Her top is a black hoodie with loose sleeves. Reave wears a similar outfit, but with black pants. His swords are visible, but his other weapons are well hidden.

Cinder looks thoughtful as she leans into Chaos.

Antonio puts his gem into his pocket. "Ready?"

"No," Cinder says. "No, Smoke was right earlier. We should wait until we are certain there will be no harbored regrets when we enter that building." She squeezes Chaos's hand tightly.

"Well yeah. Me, Reave, and Crystal are gonna get someone to work the elevator while Counterpunch, Spike, and Smoke do their thingie." Antonio says.

Cinder nods, and I think under her mask she's pressing her lips together. Spike turns to Sonia, "Speaking of no regrets..."

Sonia smiles. "You were a pretty great guard."  
>Spike sighs, and rolls his head back at the ceiling, "I'm only gonna regret it more if we don't survive this..." He steps forward, and kisses Sonia on the lips.<p>

Her eyes widen, and she blushes. "What was that for?"

"Because you've been the best thing on this planet since BEFORE sliced bread," Spike replies, rubbing his forehead. "If anything, I just regret I didn't get to make you smile more."

She slowly smiles and leans in, kissing him back.

Spike blinks, and then closes his eyes.

Sonia pulls away with a sigh. "You're really sweet, Spike... but Bartleby is my boyfriend."

Spike's smile slips a bit. "...Well...at least my first kiss was with my dream girl. But don't think I'm ever giving up on you." He smiles as he steps back with crossed arms, "We Roses are a tenacious family, just ask Sonic!"

Smoke mutters, "I'm surprised he even knows that word."

"It's hotter for multiple girls to chase a guy than for multiple guys to chase a girl." She giggles.

"If I were reading manga I would agree," Spike says while nodding sagely. "But when it comes to you I'll do what I gotta to convince you to pick me over rich-boy Greasy-Knees."

"Take me out on a few more dates when this is all over, and maybe you'll have a chance." She smiles gently.

"Someplace you won't have to worry so much about getting jumped," he agrees.

"Preferably." She nods with a giggle.

I look around. "All that's left in the way for preparations is Counterpunch coming back and the assassins, getting a query."

I notice that in the distraction of the makeout Cinder, and Chaos have gone missing.

"...Where are they going?"

* * *

><p><strong>Below is lemons! You have been warned!<strong>

* * *

><p>CINDER'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>I lead my beloved by the hand into the city, searching...<p>

"Why did we leave?" Chaos asks, allowing himself to be led,

"...There is one thing I would like to have out of the way should I not survive this next battle," I say. "This is hardly the manner I would have ever considered it, but... It cannot be helped. If for any reason we were to leave the city Fear would not allow us to find it again."

He tilts his head. "What? Last words?"

"...No..." I clench my teeth, anxiety creeping slowly through my gut like a snake. I swallow as I look up at a hotel, "I don't believe Fear will bother us until we make our move. If he's good enough at this game of chess to make Smoke pause then he's arrogant enough to wait patiently for us."

"...Uh...to...take a nap?" He blinks, not understanding where I'm going.

"No Chaos... If I am to go into my final battle at your side, I would wish it as your bride, not your consort."

He stares at me for a full minute before realization dawns on him. "Here? So soon?" He gulps nervously.

I take his other hand with my free one. "I understand your hesitation, I feel it too... But we may not have another chance. Is it not tradition that a consummation of a union on the eve of battle is akin to a marriage ceremony?"

"I...I...think so...?" He stammers.

I swallow, and step into his arms, "I am grateful to the forces of fate for leading me to you, the one man I could willingly give my last shred of innocence to."

He slowly lets out a breath before smiling gently. "Are you sure you want this?"

I close my eyes, and nod as I set my head sideways on his chest. I trust him, more than even myself.

He smiles and takes my hand. "Then let's get a room."

I nod, and stay alert all the way to the front desk, then our room. Fear may not attack, but that doesn't mean others won't.

He locks the door behind us before taking off his hat and shifting into his original form, his clothes disappearing.

I slide off my jacket, for once painfully aware of how much else of me is exposed. Then I take off my hat, and mask. Seduction is still such foreign territory to me.

He moves onto the bed and waits for me to join him.

I feel so nervous as I move to follow him. Should I strip first? I decide against it, and instead crawl onto the bed beside him, kicking off my shoes.

He bubbles nervously. "So... how do we start?"  
>I swallow, and lean over, kissing him. It seems as good a way to start as anything.<p>

He presses water against my mouth like lips as he relaxes gently, in familiar territory.  
>I let myself sink to the bed, lying on my back without breaking contact.<p>

He purrs and finally starts tugging at my top.  
>I let my arms go limp on either side of my head as I close my eyes with a blush.<p>

He gently pulls off my top, pausing to admire my upper body lovingly.

"Am I... Satisfactory?"

"You're perfect." If he had a mouth, he would be smiling gently. "Not too big, not at all small." He gently places his hands on my milk mounds, giving them a squeeze.

"A-ah!" The sensation makes me reflexively arc my back. It feels like a fire tingling under my skin, flowing straight for my core.

He quickly takes his hands off. "I'm sorry!" He whimpers, thinking he hurt me.

I look up at him, my breath a touch faster, "It's fine..."

He hesitates before placing his hands on my breasts again, giving them another squeeze.

"Mmm..." I close my eyes, and squirm with my legs pressed together.

He slowly starts purring again, running a watery hand down my chest and tugging at my pants gently.

I open my eyes halfway to watch him.

He undoes them and slowly pulls them off. "So... this is you?" He says quietly. "You're so beautiful..."

I blush heavily, partially considering I do not wear underpants. I swallow, and slowly open my legs so he can see every inch of me.

His eyes widen a little, and he moves down to look at my flower closer. "Wow..."

"Please do not stare so much... it's embarrassing..."

"Sorry..." He slowly traces a finger on my hips around my flower, purring gently.

I shiver reflexively, not used to contact in these spots, or the nature of his touches.

He does it a few more times, closing nearer and nearer to my pussy before rubbing my lips gently.

I whimper and bend my knees as I grip the sheets.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." he murmurs, gently rubbing my slit, his watery finger flowing slightly cold water.

I shudder, and swallow, "Please..."

He pushes his finger in slowly, pressing his finger onto my clit and flowing colder water onto it, bubbles rubbing against it.

I jerk with a moan, pressing my lips together.

He slowly starts rubbing my clit with a moan, feeling me slightly resist against him. He purrs and moves over me in a 69 position, focusing on my pussy. Slowly, a cock grows from his pelvis, not exactly big, but not small either. "Let me know if you want it bigger..."

I shiver, and slowly reach out to hold it with my hand.

He purrs when I touch it as he moves his hand out from my flower and presses his muzzle area on my entire pussy, water flowing into me with little fizzing bubbles, stimulating my clit and vibrating against my walls.

I jerk, and bite my lip as I scream quietly. The simulation is unbearable!

He pulls away quickly, sensing my aversion. "Sorry! Too fast...?"

I pant through my nose, "Ah... you..." I stare at him, and lick my bruised lip.

He seems to deflate a little. "Sorry..."

I smile, and stick out my tongue, running it over the tip of his dick.

He yelps in surprise, shuddering. "Ah! Cinder?!"

I smile, "You are quite the intense lover for my first time, but then again you are a god after all."

"Sorry. Just tell me if I need to slow down or stop, okay?" He looks back at me before pushing his muzzle against my pussy again, leaking cold water and rubbing it against my clit like a tongue.

I squirm, and take his tip between my lips as I play my tongue over it. He tastes sweet, like sparkling carbonated water without the aftertaste.

He moans gently as he lets a few bubbles pop against my clit.

I whimper, and open my jaw to take his length into my mouth.

He senses my mouth opening, and makes his cock just a little bigger with a purr as he trickles a little more water into my flower.

I moan, and use a hand on what of his cock I cannot put in my mouth.

He moans happily, slowly adding fizz to the water inside me, fizzing gently against my walls and clit.

I squirm my legs, and buck my hips.

He purrs and starts moving the water around like a tongue, eating me out as he adds fizz to his manhood.

It tickles my mouth, and on reflex I swallow. He slips down my throat, but no farther. It doesn't choke, but rather forms to my throat.

He shudders and moans, bobbing his hips a little.

I feel him sliding down my throat like silk, and I don't bother trying to breath. I want to be his bride, and so I will take whatever he can offer me. Being submissive isn't my nature, but for him I can make my best effort.

He pulls out after a moment and shifts around, facing me as his dick shrinks a little. "Ready...?" He purrs.

I swallow, and nod as I pant lightly. "Take me..."

He purrs and pushes into me, my walls being pushed apart as he makes his dick solid instead of fluid to simulate an actual one.

I jerk at the sensation, thanking my lucky stars I was born without a hymen.

He sighs happily as he pushes a bit further before starting to thrust with a purr.

I whimper, and do my best to cling to him.

He flips us so I'm on top. "I want you to control for a bit..." He looks up at me.

I nod, and start to bounce my hips. I whimper, and moan as I feel him rub my private spaces.

He moans happily, his eyes seeming to close a little.

"Do I feel that good?" I tilt my head as I ride him.

"Really good..." He purrs. "Never in all the centuries I've been sealed would I have ever dreamed I would have such an intimate moment... and I'm lucky enough to share it with you... Cinder Waverider, last of a generation, and first of a new generation..."

I smile, and bend down to kiss him.

He rises up to meet me, forming lips to kiss me passionately.

I moan against him, reflexively closing muscles I didn't know I had.

He moans happily. "...I want to make you happier than any girl out there... may I please you in a unique way...?"

I nod, "Yes..."

He purrs and melts into a puddle, his dick still pleasuring me as tentacles rise up and wrap around my arms and legs, lifting me gently into the air as two wrap around my midsection and spiral around until they cover my breasts, starting to caress them. Another one goes up to my face me before poking my mouth gently.

"Mmm..." I take a deep breath, and open my mouth for the tentacle at my mouth.

It move in and solidifies a little, turning into the consistency of mostly solid jelly. He moves it in and out gently like his dick earlier.

I purr as I roll my tongue around the appendage.

He moans happily, massaging my breasts and stimulating my nipples with fizz.

I squirm in his grip, very much turned on.

He purrs, and I feel another tentacle wrap around my tail and rub against my ass.

I turn my head to look over my shoulder.

A tentacle moves around like a snake, coiled around my tail and gently working it like a dick as it looks at me. It then turns back and rubs against my ass, between my buttcheeks.

I give a low, long moan, and open my legs by way of silent consent.

It moves between my cheeks and pokes at my anus before pushing in.

I whimper at the unfamiliar penetration, and squirm a little more violently.

It pushes in a little more before both that one and the one in my pussy get into a rhythm, thrusting gently.

I ball my fists, and bow my back to look down at the puddle. When I see my own reflection I feel my insides tighten.

The reflection disappears, and Chaos appears, looking up at me gently. "You okay...?" He asks concernedly, slowing everything and pulling the tentacle from my mouth.

I swallow, and nod with a pant, "Yes... Oh Chaos..."

"Mm... You're so strong Cinder..." He moans as fizz starts building up, fizzing against everything his water touched. He slides us off the bed and lowers me before somehow expanding and engulfing me except for my head so I could breath, the sensation going to every inch of my body. He made sure to do it less on spots he suspected were ticklish.

I close my eyes, and take deep breaths, reveling in a simple truth. I have a man to whom I can trust my heart, Mind, body, and soul. I feel something release inside me, and I jerk from my own bodily response.

He slows down a little, startled. "Did... you just... cum?" He asks slowly, unsure.

I nod hazily, "Y-yes... Oohhh... More, please more."

He purrs and picks up the pace, going faster than before. Fizz bubbles against every inch of me it touches, inside and out as he returns a tentacle to my mouth. He wants to please me as much as he possibly can.

I close my eyes, and moan loudly. It feels invigorating, like every part of my body is being reborn. I open my throat for the returned tentacle as I feel him swelling inside me.

He moans, starting to vibrate. "C-Cinder... I... I can give you immortality... right now, tonight... Do you want it? Do you want me... forever...?"

I snap open my eyes. Immortality? An eternity on Möbius? With him? How can I refuse? I nod my head a bit too fast, choking a bit on the tentacle in my mouth.

The water takes form again, turning back into his water human mode as the tentacles continue to do their work on me, the one in my pussy turning into a dick again. He grabs my hips in his hands as the water rushes out of my mouth except for a little bit. "Swallow me... then get ready..." He moans, starting to thrust faster and harder.

I obey, bracing my hands, and feet apart on the floor.

He goes faster and faster until he moans and slams into my hips, warm liquid coming from the tip of his dick and inside me.

This is it then, we are bonded. I am his, and he is mine. "Mmmmmmmph!"

He falls apart with a moan, turning back into a puddle with eyes and a brain. "...Wow..." He pants.

I turn around, and kiss the surface of his form. "Thank you my dear, I doubt any girl was ever blessed with such a wonderful first time. Even on her wedding night." I giggle, and nuzzle him, "And I have excellent stamina if you need more."

"...Mm, maybe in a few minutes. I need a minute to regain myself." He pants with a purr.

I chuckle, and rise to look down at him, "I suppose that's what two and a half decades of severe training will do versus a millennium inside the Master Emerald."

"Yeah... If I had a Chaos Emerald or two though..." His eyes sparkle.

I kneel beside him, "Chaos... If I were to lend you my Chi, and draw more in from my surroundings, could it be used in place of a few emeralds? I can feel it, my internal sense for it is sharpening. Here underground there is an abundance of earth Chi, stubborn, but strong."

I caress him, "And the best part is no one can block the flow of Chi without coming in direct contact with me. It's a natural energy made of anything of nature. Even things that were refined into modern inventions like metals, and plastics have it."

He says happily, "If you wish to continue... then yes."  
>I laugh, "Darling, I meant in combat."<p>

"Ah. Well, in emergencies I suppose. The Emeralds kind of become part of me, so without them I have holes where they would normally support."

I nod, and try to think... Then an idea occurs to me.

"No!" I grip my head, "How shameful, that would be blasphemous!"

He seems to blink. "What? What is?"

I shake my head, and then slowly stop. "Oh... I'm forgetting." I smile, and lower my hands, "As your bride, and now immortal lover what we do between us is new myths being written, new gospel for the people." I chuckle, "This may even convince my kind to forgive you, or at least convince them of your change of heart. Reviving a clan on the brink of extinction."

I wave a hand, "But I digress. In a situation of dire need, would you be willing to lend me YOUR power? You could encase me as you had a moment ago, and defend me as living armor while I utilize our combined Chi as well as the Chi around us."

"...I believe so. You just need a place to protect my brain, or we'll both die." He says thoughtfully.

I put a hand over my chest, "My heart, will that do?"

"Wouldn't that be dangerous for both of us? While a great thought, wouldn't it be better to put it in a different spot, to increase our combined defense?"

I shake my head, "I would rather my weakness be yours, and my strength yours."

He hesitates. "Well... okay. I trust you, you are my blood now." He gently reforms and hugs me.

I hug him back, "I love you Chaos."

"Oh Cinder... you're the only one I truly love with all my being..." He kisses me lovingly.

I kiss him back, and wrap my arms around his neck.

When we break the kiss, he smiles. "So... more sex, or should we head back?"

I purr, and cuddle into him. "More please..."

"Yes ma'am..." he purrs, pushing me onto my back.

I chuckle, and hold my arms up to him, "You've awakened a monster of your own here..."

"At least I can control this one..." he purrs, creating a dick.

I reach out, and start jerking him off, "You think so do you?"

He moans a little. "Better than Sonia would control Spike..."

I raise an eyebrow, and try to push him on his back with a foot.

He allows me to, blinking.

I smirk, and crawl on top of him. "So you intend to dominate me like most males of the clans would? I honestly want to see you try..." I bend down, and kiss him.

"If you want me to..." he purrs happily.

I chuckle, and my heart starts pounding again.

He grabs my hips and pushes me onto his member with a purr.

I gasp, and grit my teeth with a smile, trying to fight the pleasure rolling through my body like thunder. "Nice try darling, but I'm not giving in that easily.

"I would hope not, I'm just getting started." He purrs, tentacles sprouting from his body.

I eye them with a smirk, "this again..."

"This time I won't go easy. I know you're a tough girl. Let me know if it's too much in a bad way though, okay?" He purrs, the tentacles going back to their positions against my breasts, in my mouth, and in my tight ass.

I moan, and give the one in my mouth a hesitant bite, for all the good it does. I'm a fighter, and I never in a million years want him to forget it.

He purrs happily. "Just don't swallow me... too much might be poisonous..."

I nod as best I can, and squirm.

He purrs and adds fizz again, stimulating my clit and nipples.

I squirm harder, smiling, and rub in him with my tongue as I move like I'm trying to escape.

He purrs and slaps my ass.

I jerk, and redouble my efforts to escape, biting down harder in defiance.

He purrs. "You make it so much harder by struggling... It's hot..." He thrusts harder in both of my lower holes, fizzing against my body.

I cry out happily, and ball my fists until they crack.

He purrs and dissolves before going up my body and wrapping me from the neck down in himself like I had previously suggested, making me stand as I am unable to control my body. He purrs and massages my breasts and teases my nipples as he thrusts harder into me, making me stand using his own power as my legs give out.

I shake my head, and try to force his tentacle in my mouth outside. I need to speak...

He pulls the tentacle from my mouth. "Something wrong?"

"That's better... But not enough... To break me," I pant out.

He chuckle, and the tentacles grow thicker as he pounds me harder, squeezing my breasts harder as he ups the fizz against my body.

I grit my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut as I collapse to the floor. I have the feeling I may be more sensitive than most females.

He purrs happily. "Still have more endurance?" He starts rubbing on pleasure points on my body to turn me on more.

I whimper, "I... It... It's too much!"

He slows just a little, but still assaults my body with a purr.

I shudder, wanting to submit for once in my life... But it's like my body refuses to say the words.

He waits a few more seconds before picking up the pace again as well as adding more fizz, determined to please me, exhaust me of all my energy.

I scream with my lips sealed shut, and beat a fist on the floor.

He doesn't let up, starting to pant.

I go limp in his grip, and shudder. "I-I-i... Surrender..."

He slows to a stop and comes off of me, hugging me.

I purr as I go limp in his arms.

He kisses me lovingly. "Is my bride satisfied?"

I nod, and then hold his head as I kiss him. "Now I bear no regrets that I can fix."

He purrs and hugs me tighter. "When we get out strength back, we will go back."

I nod, tilting my head back so I may kiss my eternal lover.

He purrs and returns the kiss. "I love you, Cinder."

"And I, you." I smile softly.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think so far? One more chapter before the crew takes Fear head on! And one more lemon... Sorry. ^^; Anyways, R&amp;R!<em>


	30. Chapter 29

Tloj: _Here it is, the final preparations before the final battle! As mentioned last chapter, one more lemon before we get to fighting._

* * *

><p>Counterpunch's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I stride through the markets. I know Destro won't have any more info, so I need to go to the next best source.<p>

Spike sighs as he flanks me on the left, meanwhile Smoke is observing the surroundings without being obvious about it. Hell, if I didn't know how to notice, I'd say he was out for a morning walk in the park.

I walk into a women's lingerie store, walking to the changing stalls.

Spike stares all around curiously while Smoke casually handles a few pieces, probably looking for a present to June.

I step into one and slide the mirror aside, walking into a room concealed behind it.

One by one, spaced apart so it doesn't look suspicious, they follow me.

I walk down some stairs before opening a door. "Hey Theodore, still alive down here?" I call, looking around.

Spike is on Red Alert while Smoke trails casually behind me.

"Aw dude, you made me miss my gold rank!" A mottled grey fox scowls, his tail swishing angrily at me from where he lounges on a beanbag in front of a TV and a game system that I don't recognize.

"You'll get it next time." I say unsympathetically. "Fear Slogluiganoff, spill."

"Dude, no. I'm not talking anything related to him. I still have about a thousand more years of video games to live to see, and not one second of that will give a lick if he finds me." He glares. He's about 14, his voice still scratchy from hitting puberty.

Smoke looks over his shoulder, "Hold up... Is this what I think it is?" He gestures at the tech savvy setup.

"Depends, what're you eyeing, man?" Theodore leans back, making sure he wasn't touching anything.

Smoke facepalms, "Oh sorry dude, intro! Name's Smoke of Station Square. That's my little bro over their." He nods to Spike who gives Theodore a cold stare.

"Neato." He gives a polite nod to Smoke. "You're here to tell Count Punchenstein here that Fear's not a good idea, right?"

"On contrary my savvy fox, we're escorting him into the mouth of Hell itself. We got space available if you want in."

"Nah,then I can't keep my pirated shit. Besides, I live in a women's lingerie shop! I'm livin' the dream here, watching rogues strip naked for my amusement." He smirks, wagging his tail.

Smoke pats his shoulder, "And I'm happy for you dude, now why don't you be a pal here?"

He sighs. "WHY do you want to know about Fear?"

Smoke shrugs, "I could tell you, but for all I know you're on his payroll."

"If I am, he's paying well for my silence. So what do you have in return?" He thumbs his controller a little, eager to get back to his game.

Spike stabs his sword into the ground between Theodore's legs. Smoke shrugs, "Your life, the mercy of Poisoned Rose, and a fat payoff. Sound good?"

His eyes wide, he nods with a gulp. "Now what do you need?"

Smoke pats his shoulder, "Alright Count, you take over from here."

"We need a high ranker, someone that has access to... shortcuts." I state.

"My Chaos... You talked to Cindy?" He gulps.

I wince. "Professional names here, Theodore. Yes, I talked to Destro."

Spike yanks his sword on the ground, and thumbs the blade's edge. Smoke leans on his shoulder, watching us like a movie.

"Shit man, you're gonna get us all killed." He mutters. "But... if you need someone, go for Alton Phare. He's just high enough to be important, but low enough to not be." He stands and walks over to his set up, printing out a picture and handing it to me face down. "Don't mess him up too much, he's a good man, just at the wrong place at the right time."

"My favorite vacation spot," Smoke says, taking the picture, and passing him a card. "Keep in touch man, if you need more parts, gadgets, gizmos, whatever, I can hook you up."

"Sweet dude. I'll definitely cash it." He smiles.

Smoke gives him a two fingered salute before headed for the exit.

We follow. "Well, that was easier than I thought." I say thoughtfully.

Smoke gives me a thumbs-up, "With style, and the power to scare anyone shitless, all things are possible."

"Oh, I know." I smirk. "Let's get back."

Spike nods, "So where do we find this guy?"

Smoke waves the picture before putting it into a pocket, "We pass it along to our Assassin friends. This Alton guy must go in, and out of that building a lot so they'll just grab him with Batman."

"Sounds like a plan." I nod.

* * *

><p>*Antonio's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I swish my tail boredly. I'm pretty sure I've been sitting here for about three hours, still as a gargoyle. Hell, I feel pretty good that even if anyone looked up at me, they'd think I'm a gargoyle. So yay for patience. Geez, dafuq is this nerd?<p>

Down below I see Crystal sitting on a bench flanked by a few old men so she can blend in with the crowd. Reave got the idea to hire himself a set of hookers for camouflage.

I wonder idly how much Millie is pacing, waiting for our return.

Finally, I spy someone walking out of the building who doesn't look afraid of who's inside.A periwinkle hedgehog male in a dark blue business suit and a small briefcase.

Reave glances up, sensing the change in my emotions. Then he stands, using his four call girls to make for the hedgehog.

Alton doesn't notice, making a beeline for his car.

One of the girls spins in front of him, pressing herself to him, "Pardon me sir, care for a chat? I assure you I'm well versed in all CUNT-ry affairs..."

The other three come up on him from behind with Reave in their midst. He unsheathed his Poison Blade, stocked with a heavy sedative, and lightly stabs him in the side with it. A prick is all we need...

He gives the girl a once over while drooling, but still moving to his car. He tosses his briefcase into the passenger's side before closing and locking the door. "Why sure, what would you like to talk about?" He gives her his full attention.  
>The sedative didn't work?<p>

The girl leans into the car window, giving him an eyeful down her shirt as Reave melts into the crowd again. She tilts her head, "Oh... Social Studies, I can be rather PASSIONATE about them..."

"Really? Hm..." He unlocks the car and steps out, closing and locking the door. "Maybe we should talk about them in private...?"

She presses against him, and giggles, "If you want, I've got nothing against sharing with the world..."

"Okay... we could... go in the..." He slowly stumbles towards the alley before falling over unconscious.

Reave steps from the girls, passing them a bottle of rings as he puts our target over his shoulder, walking deeper into the alley. Crystal stands, walking down a different alley so we can avoid detection.

I move from my post, flying after them.

Reave nods to us as we arrive, "He's out for about fifteen minutes."

I crack my knuckles. "Fine, I can wait."

Crystal picks the lock to an old shed, and swings it open for them.

We go inside.

Reave sets our guy in a corner carefully, and takes up a spot beside the door. Crystal takes a spot beside the hedgehog, ready to grab him if he tries to bolt.

Slowly, he starts to come out of it. "Huh...? Wazzat?"

Crystal lowers her hood, and kneels by him, "How do you feel?"

"Shit... you're here to kill me for what I took, aren't you?" He gulps, shrinking a little.

"We don't want the briefcase. We're here for you." I hiss with my Tails Doll voice.

Crystal gently strokes his head, "We just want you to help us get into that building. We're going after Fear."

He slowly starts purring to her touch. "Really? You're not here to kill me? I can get you into that building, but you need a key..."

Reave pulls the key card out of his pocket. "I have one question. Can what's in your case help us bring Fear down?"

He stares at the card. "Not directly. It's some kind of blueprints or plans. They deal with the usage of robotic skeletons in Mobians. Kinda like Wolverine... but able to be controlled, whether the person wants to be controlled or not."

"Like the Deadpool from the Wolverine Origins movie," Reave says with a nod.

Crystal raises an eyebrow at him, and Reave shrugs with the reply, "Spike."

"Kind of. But without all the scars." He nods. "It's in prototype and it was going to be shipped out when it was complete. I figured making it disappear might help the Hero out. He's here, I know it."

Crystal smiles, "His Chi doesn't waver, he's on our side."

Reave kneels in front of him, and holds up the key card, "You can help us, we need to use this to gain authentic blueprints to Fear's building. Crystal, and I are Nightshade Assassins, we'll watch after you."

He nods. "I can do that. I'll go to my office and print it. You don't need the key to access them, just to open the secret floors. And you apparently need me to authorize it."

Crystal nods, "I'll go with you. Practically speaking it's too soon to completely trust you, no offense."

"Okay. But the security systems will detect you, even with your ninja skills. Fear made sure he would know if anyone entered. So... er... pretend to be a call girl, and you'll be fine." He looks at how she's dressed, and figures she'd more likely just punch him for the idea, plus she didn't exactly scream slut either. It would be a stretch, even if she nodded.

She rubs her chin, "That might work, but did you ever consider possibly getting an assistant? I can carry my weapons easily under a woman's suit, and skirt. It might be less likely to draw eyes to us as well."

"If I did, I would've had to fill in paperwork and gotten you approved. That could take weeks, and you guys are on a tight schedule, I assume?" He says, obviously having thought of all angles before asking.

She nods, "I see. I will see what I can do then."

Reave obviously isn't pleased with this idea, but says nothing.

Alton nods. "Let's go." He stands and straightens out his suit before striding for the building.

Crystal lowers the zipper on her hoodie to show off some cleavage, and raises the hips of her skirt teasingly high before hugging his arm, and putting her head on his shoulder.

Alton's eyes widen, peeking down her top as he walks up to the door. "Holy... you're good at acting..." He quickly attempts to regain his composure before walking inside the double doors."

"...Is it rude to say your sister is hot?" I ask after a minute of silence. "Because I think that would be rude."

Reave sighs, "As her brother I'm annoyed, but... This is a mission. We were trained to impersonate all personalities."

"So wait... if your life depended on it, you could pretend to be gay and/or a flat-chested girl? Because I wouldn't buy it." I ask. The look he gives me says that was besides the point, and I should drop it. But hey, the only thing I drop is beats and bombs. On purpose, anyways.

* * *

><p>*Crystal's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I smile slyly as I keep ahold of him, taking a note from Rouge by way of highlighting my hips with each step. Luckily my Phantom Blade darts are sheaths on the inside of my skirt.<p>

I can feel his eyes looking down at my cleavage every chance he gets, and I nudge him with my hip as I walk. He gulps and walks up to the elevator, pressing the button.

"You're rather depraved for female attention, are you not?" I look up at him.

"I'm a businessman that works under Fear's thumb. Can you say 'sleazeball?'" He murmurs as the elevator opens, and walks into it. He notices the secretary looking at us, and reaches back, giving my ass a squeeze while winking.

The secretary shudders and goes back to work as the doors close. He sighs with relief and quickly pulls away, fearing that I may hurt him for that touch.

I roll my neck on my shoulders, "I'm not going to hurt you, I understand the need for maintaining appearance. So long as you don't attempt to mate me then we won't have an issue."

"Okay." He nods, relieved. He takes a breath before wrapping his arm around my shoulders as the door opens, leading me down the hall as he chats with me about what F.E.A.R. Industry does, walking past various jealous looking coworkers.

I lower my voice to a huskier, sexy tone, "So, what does F.E.A.R. stand for...?

He clears his throat nervously. "Um, Feral Experimentational Animalistic Regeneration. Basically... Fear is using fear to make us all wild again, or something like that..."

"Wild huh...?" I look up at him with a purr in my voice.

"Indeed. But, we don't need his help, do we?" He smiles as he walks into his office, closing and locking the glass door before pressing a button and making the glass turn into one way glass. He sighs with relief, letting go of me. "That was more terrifying than I thought it would be."

I pat his arm, "You're with the head of the Nightshade clan. You have my word I will defend you."

He slowly smiles. "The head of the Nightshade clan is really cute, if she doesn't mind hearing so." He walks up to his computer and sits down, booting it up and starting to type.

"I appreciate the compliment," I say, sitting on the desk beside the computer. "But as the only female of my clan I have obligations."

"You are?" He sounds disappointed, slowing his typing a touch before quickening his pace again. "I'm sorry..."

I lean over, rubbing between his shoulders as I kiss him on the temple. "You're a sweet man, I only regret you're not a feline..."

"Me too..." He says wistfully. He finally pulls up the schematic before printing it. "I don't suppose I can at least tell any friends I make that I once dated a clan leader?" He grabs the print-out and offers it to me.

I roll it up, and press it flat before tucking it into the back of my skirt, hiding it under my hoodie. "Perhaps after we have won we can go on a real date. After all you're risking you deserve that much."

I ruffle his hair, and miss my own a bit. Then I set my skirt at a crooked angle, and untuck his shirt the slightest bit. "Let us wait fifteen minutes to make this believable."

He nods a little. He reclines back in his computer and sighs, "I wish those call girls HAD come and given me a good time. You acted the part so well..."

I smile, "They won't be hard to find again, or we could find you more as we help you flee the city."

"That would be nice." He smiles. "And after that, a date." He starts typing in the computer. "I know it's not much... but is there anything you want? I could try to give it to you guys." I know he meant me personally, but it was amusing that he would try to not show his attraction to me.

I pat his arm, and kiss his cheek, "You've done enough, my friend." Then I blink, and start to giggle, "I just realized I never gave you my name. I'm Crystal."

"Crystal? A beautiful name. I suppose you know mine... but I'm Alton Phare." He smiles, blushing as he rubs his cheek.

I smile, "It's very nice to meet you Alton."

"You too, Crystal." He smiles gently.

(**Lemon ahead! Bold will return when it's over.**)

I scoot off the desk, and into his lap so I can nuzzle him with a purr.

He blushes a bit, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist, unsure if this was a safe gesture.

I nod, "It's okay... I said I won't mate with you, but you may touch. And if anyone walks in me being in your lap is easily explained, yes?"

"Yeah..." He perks a little. "But... touch how?"

I take his wrist, and slowly move it onto my behind. "Anything outside my body is fine with me."

He blushes heavily and slowly starts drooling. "R-really...?"

I close his mouth with a finger, and raise an eyebrow at him.

He turns quiet with a gulp, blushing and giving my ass a squeeze.

I close my eyes, and lean into him with a deep purr.

He slowly starts purring as well and moves his hands under my skirt, groping my ass.

I smile, and kiss his neck gently.

He purrs more and nuzzles my cleavage happily, wagging his tail as he scratches the base of my tail, which was just above my panties.

I shiver, noticing how I do like having my rump played with.

He slowly slips his hands into my panties, groping my bare ass happily with a purr.

I smile wider when I feel his wrist brush the special corset I wear that holds all twenty of my knives.

He gulps, remembering who he's feeling up. He moves his hands closer to my tail, massaging my behind with his fingers.

Curiously I put my tail between his legs...

He almost whimpers, already having a hard-on down there. It twitches to my touch, and he squeezes my ass tighter.

I jump a bit, and then melt into him.

He purrs more and grabs my zipper with his teeth, pulling it down more...

Under the hoodie I wear a black see-through bra above the knife corset, and I feel myself heat up at the exposure.

He drools and purrs louder, his covered member rising and rubbing against my ass as he nuzzles my cleavage.

I feel my breath coming in short pants through my nose, "Am I really so attractive?"

"You have no idea..." He murmurs, using his teeth again to grip my bra, lifting it off my breasts.

I shiver in anticipation...

Someone opens the door, and on reflex I bury a knife beside their head inside the frame, a little irked at the interruption.

The guy yelps and quickly yanks the door close, and Alton snickers through his nose.

I blink in surprise, "...Did I just...?"

"You discouraged any more interruptions..." He purrs, nuzzling my bare breasts.

I close my eyes, and cradle his head. "I wonder what I just did to your reputation though."

"It just means I like my call girls with a little bite." He accentuates that last word, purring before he licks my nipple.

I jerk a bit in surprise, and smirk. "I suppose that's supposed to make you hardcore, huh?"

"Something like that." He smiles, rubbing his covered member against my ass as he sucks on my nipple happily.

I look down at his crotch, "...May I take that out? I'm curious of your size."

"O-of course!" He blinks, a bit startled.

I lower my hand to the juncture of his legs, opening his pants, and reaching inside for his manhood.

He gasps, and shudders when I make contact. "Your hands are so cold... but gentle..." His manhood throbs in my hand.

I blush as I pull it out... I can't help but stare.

"If your colleagues knew you had this they would be green with envy."

He blushes. "Really...? You think so?"

I nod, and play my thumb over a bump on the underside.

He moans a little, melting. "Could you... stroke it up and down a little...?"

I nod, holding it gently encased in my fingers as I move the skin on it up, then down slowly. My tail flicks as I feel it stiffen even more.

He melts more. "Oh... yes..." He moans, his eyes glazing out a little.

Curiously I put two finger from my free hand in my mouth to wet them, and then rub those moist fingers all over the head of his cock.

His eyes open wide as he gasps. "Oh god..." He moans, squirming more.

I look up at him, "You are alright?"

"It feels so good..." He whimpers, his dick throbbing a little more. "Don't stop..." He reaches up and starts massaging my breasts with his hands.

I nod, and wet my fingers again, this time trailing down the underside of his cock.

He shudders again. "You're good at this... is this your first time doing this...?"

I nod, "Yes, but growing up I studied acupuncture. I know where the nerves are clustered."

"Wow..." He murmurs. "Where would one such bunch be for you...?"

I take his hand, and slip it into the front of my panties. I put his middle finger on the hood of my clitoris, "Right there."

He blushes and drools a little as he starts rubbing my clit.

I jerk, and whimper as I lean into him.

He purrs and rubs my clit a little harder, nuzzling my breasts.

I squirm, my claws extending into his chair fabric.

He jumps, a bit surprised before purring and rubbing me more in little circles. "I take it you've never been touched down here...?"

I shake my head as I pant quicker than before, my chest heaving.

He rubs in tiny circles harder. "You're getting a little wet..." He purrs. "Please... don't stop with me..."

I nod, and press my teeth to his neck as I take his cock in my hand again, careful not to get him with my claws. I just can't sheathe them...

"Could you try... using your breasts on me...?" He pants a little, pushing a finger into me.

I jerk, "No penetration!"

He quickly yanks his hand away. "Sorrysorrysorry!" He whimpers.

I shudder, and look down at him, "No... It's okay, it felt good... I just can't let myself get too carried away."

"Okay..." He smiles gently and continues to rub my clit. "As I was saying...?"

I nod, and massage them, "It could be difficult... They're not wet after all so it might not feel as good."

"It's okay..." he moans happily.  
>I lick my lips to wet them as I lower myself to the floor, standing on my knees as I wrap my breasts around his cock.<p>

He shudders and moans louder, wagging his tail.

I mimic the up/down motion I did with my hands, only this time with my breasts. "Would... Would you mind playing with me again? Down there?"

"Please..." He nods with a moan.

I help him down to the floor, and lay him on his back. Then I spread my legs over him as I take his cock between my breasts again.

He starts rubbing my clit with his finger again, long and slow this time.

I whip my tail around, and slowly I stick out my tongue, using it on the head of his dick. It's an odd taste, but not unpleasant. Luckily he keeps good hygiene.

He gasps, shuddering. "C-Crystal..." He moans, startled.

I stop with my tongue, "Did I hurt you?"

"No... it's better than your fingers... I just never thought you would... taste me..." He purrs softly, wagging his tail.

I smile, "I was curious."

"Please... don't stop..." He purrs. "I want you to taste me..."

I nod, and start lapping at his tip with a purr. After a few minutes the taste changes a bit, becoming stronger. I look, and see clear liquid oozing out.

He's panting a little bit, moaning. Suddenly, I feel him lick my clit.

I squeal quietly, gripping his pants, and accidentally shredding them a bit with my claws.

He pays no mind, too far gone. He starts licking my clit continuously with a purr.

I can feel myself going fuzzy in the mind as I go back to licking his tip... Finally I just wrap my lips around it, and start bobbing my head.

He shudders and moans more, leaking more clear liquid as he starts licking my entire pussy lips.

I start feeling a touch weak in the hips, and I take about half his length into my mouth.

"You're... so good at this... do you want to taste... my seed...?" He pants, squirming.

I nod, and swirl my tongue.

He whimpers, shuddering. "You've... got to do harder... than that...!" He whimpers, wanting a final push as he sucks on my clit.

I think, and then thank my training for one particular skill. I open my throat, and practically choke on his man meat.

He gasps, and lets out one long moan, releasing a white fluid... his seed... from his manhood in spurts.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I pull back a bit, and it fills my mouth, my cheeks bulging slightly.

He pants heavily. "How... am I?"

I stand, and spit it up in a trash can. "A bit... More than I can chew," I admit, unaware my skirt is high on my hips, giving him a full view.

"It's okay... mind if I try it on you...?" He purrs, wagging his tail as he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of me.

I look back, eyeing that phone, "What?"

"I just want a picture to remember you... just in case it takes a while to go on that date." He smiles.

I nod, "But... Try what on me? And if I see that on the internet then you will not have the chance to use that member again."

"It's never going on there... I want to make you cum like you did to me." He smiles.

I swallow, and then nod.

He purrs and pats the floor. "Then let's get started."

I crawl over, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I can't put anything in you... so I'll just have to overstimulate you." He purrs happily. He gently pushes me onto my back before spreading my legs and starting to lick my clit again.

I gasp, and lie still as my tail sweeps the floor.

He purrs and starts sucking on my pussy, rubbing his tongue on my clit.

I grit my teeth with a whine, and thread my fingers into his quills.

He purrs a little, licking my clit harder.

I whimper, "Please... More..."

He silently licks my pussy as he rubs a finger on my clit.

I curl my toes with a whine, and scratch at the floor.

He blows air onto my clit with a purr.

"Please, don't stop!"

He rubs my clit harder, licking my pussy happily.

I bite gently on my knuckles while I cross my legs behind his head.

He removes his finger and goes back to running his tongue on my clit directly.

"A-a-ah!" I feel pressure building in my gut.

He nibbles my sensitive clit, wagging his tail with a purr.

I feel a sudden release that makes me cry out, and erupt between my legs.

He yelps before purring.

I pant, "Oh... Wow..."

"There... my gift to you." He smiles and pets my leg.

I smile up at him, "Father was always adamant on our strict cat-only family bloodline... But in hindsight, there could be qualities in other races our clan may need..."

"Now now... don't think like that right now. Lust makes you say things you could regret later." He smiles wanly. "I appreciate it though."

I close my eyes as I adjust my clothes back to a semi-presentable state. "Very sensible of you." I lean in, and kiss him on the lips.

He smiles and kisses me back. "I'm a businessman, it's my job to think long-term. I would love to be right by your side in whatever you're doing. But I have no powers that could help. I'm powerless."

I put a hand on his chest, "No one is powerless."

"Well then, I don't know my powers. I'd be better here, cheering you on and biding my time until you come back for me." He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist lovingly.

I smile, and gently take my claws down his back teasingly, "I will come back."

He purrs. "I hope so. I look forward to seeing you again, Crystal. Maybe next time we'll get to know each other better." He takes my hand and walks for the door.

(**Lemon's over! Come back!**)

I hold on to him sincerely this time, purring loudly as I rub my tail over his. I can see him getting looks because of his frayed clothes, and feel a little bashful about that as I put the knife I threw earlier back in my corset.

He doesn't seem to mind, giving those that stare at him long enough satisfied glances, like he had a great time with his "call girl". But, I suppose he kind of did have a great time now, didn't he?

He steps into the elevator. "Thanks for the unexpected fun time." He smiles.

"My thanks to you as well," I reply, and kiss the underside of his jaw. I check with my tail to make sure the blueprints are still there, which they are.

"It will look off if I come back a third time today." He says, back to business. He fishes a card from his pants and hands it to me. "Have your friends call my office phone, it routes to my home phone for business, and have them set up an appointment for whenever they want to settle the score. Make sure they say it's a group interest or something so it won't look suspicious for a large group to come."

I squeeze his hand, "So you won't flee the city? What if you are discovered?"

"One last appointment. Then I'll get out of Dodge." He smiles gently.

I squeeze my eyes shut, and then turn his head towards me as I kiss him deeply.

He blinks before closing his eyes and returning the kiss. When we pull away, he smiles. "Until we meet again, Crystal."

I smile, and peck him on the cheek before walking out of the elevator, and waving to the secretary on my way out.

The secretary blinks before returning to her work as Alton walks out and to his car. He gives me one final wave before stepping into his car and driving away.

I sigh as I make my way into the alleyways, expecting my companions to join me soon.

Antonio lands and straightens. "Woah... did you fight generic robots while he got the plans or something?"

"No," I say simply. "I persuaded a Wild Card in our favor."

Reave walks out from behind Antonio, "You...?"

I fix my appearance, "Yes, I slept with him, but nothing Father would shake me for." Reave is obviously displeased.

"Wow. I never thought you'd... wow." Antonio blinks. "I thought you were the Shadow of the group."

I eye him coldly, "I will do what I must to see this through."

"Yeah... there it is." He smirks. "So what's the plan?"

"He will arrange a group appointment for us to get in there when we are ready to strike."

"Sweet! Let's go tell bro so we can ready up!" Antonio smiles.

I nod, finally completely presentable again as I put up my hood. One may suspect I feel some measure of guilt for using Alton like that, but I do not. He is an asset needed to fulfill the mission.

"I'll beat you two there!" Antonio smirks, shooting off into the sky and flying off.

I don't try to race. Reave, and I subtly use the crowds to move back to our hideout.

* * *

><p><em>Phew! Now, the final battle is upon is! R&amp;R, please.<em>


	31. Chapter 30

Tloj: _Here we go, the final battle! I know, shorter compared to the previous chapters, but this is actually normal size. :) R&R!_

* * *

><p>HERO'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>I listen to Crystal explain the plan as the blueprints are laid out in front of us. Smoke eyes them, "Good, so we have a foot in the door..."<p>

"Nice work." I nod. "So we just wait for the time before we go?"

Yesterday we prepared ourselves and did whatever we needed to before turning in. I called and made the appointment yesterday, like making a dentist appointment.

Millie had made a comment that this appointment would be just about as pleasant.

So now, we wait for the final battle.

Spike is rustling through his quills, "So what are our disguises?"

"Business suits. Makes them slightly bigger so we can wear our fighting gear."

Spike pulls out a flurry of black suit pieces from his quills, and then brushes his own back neatly against his head.

"Thanks." I pull a suit on.

Soon we are well dressed. Crystal says, "My face will be recognized from my last visit."

"So go like you did yesterday. He likes you, for all they know he called you again." Antonio suggests.

Crystal nods, and starts looking through Spike's head for a new outfit to work with.

We're soon ready. "Alright, stick to the plan. If things go south, go for Fear."

They all nod. Cinder steps up to me, "Might I suggest my team act as a personal guard?"

I nod. "Me and Anti."

Antonio punches his fist. "Imma deck Daddy-o in the schnozz!"

Spike smirks, and glances at Sonia before jogging over to me. "Ready captain!"

I nod, and we walk to the entrance, walking inside.

Crystal bounds ahead of our group, and leans over the front desk with a smile. "I think Alton is expecting me?"

The secretary gives her a glance before waving her through.

She winks before moving out of our way.

We walk up. "Appointment for Alton Phare." I say, as if I didn't hear her.

The secretary waves us through.

We all load into the elevator, and Crystal presses the button for the top floor.

We wait, and when we get to Alton's floor, he walks in and takes the card. He loads it into a slot and places his hand on a panel, scanning it. "Ready for this?"

I nod.

Crystal puts her head on his shoulder as Reave leans on the wall on the other side of the door frame.

We all ready our weapons as Alton scoots to the side where he wouldn't be seen.

"This is it. No mercy." I murmur.

"What is this 'mercy' you speak of?" Cinder eyes me with a smirk.

I smile at her. "Touché." I pull out my Uzi from my hair.

Suddenly, the elevator screeches to a halt.

Alton blinks. "What-"

"Did you really think it would be so easy?" Robert's voice filled the elevator.

Shade looks up at the roof of the ceiling, "Son of a bitch..."

The elevator doors open with a ding, and gunfire shoots at us. "Welcome to our finest suite, Grandmaster Inn!"

Antonio punches away the blasts. "No use hiding in here! Let's go!"

Reave rolls into the room, drawing his swords as he dodges shots, and cutting down foes.

Alton cowers in the corner nearest to the buttons. "Good luck!"

I nod and make my free hand's ring a dagger, charging forward. I shoot a few foes, slashing those that venture too close.

Crystal eyes Alton, "How did they detect us?!" Then she looks at him in shock, "...You sold us out."

"Wha-NO!" He gasps. "No! I didn't!"

"He didn't have to." Robert's voice filled the room instead of the elevator. "Father has security cameras and such everywhere. We've been scanning the tower for days for dear brother's face. And we just so happened to get it today."

Crystal balls her fists, not completely buying it as Millie charges out, blasting enemies with her fists.

"Well, thanks for your help, kid. Now bug out." Seis pushes everyone out but Alton and himself, turning his sword into its shotgun form and firing it into the console. The doors close as he dives out of it, and the elevator goes to ground floor.

Spike dashes past me with a battle cry, and body parts to flying in his wake.

_Organized chaos, this is what's happening._

Speaking of chaos, the water god prefers to make the echidnas he's fighting go unconscious, using his watery physiology to drown them. I watch him for a second before remembering why we're here.

"Focus on clearing the room as fast as possible!" I call. "We need to work our way to the stairs!"

Smoke pulls a grenade from his pocket, and throws it at them after pulling the rig with his teeth.

Smoke erupts from it, and all the legionaries caught in the cloud pass out with a coughing fit; knockout gas.

We run for the stairs, and Seis kicks down the door, diving into the next room and deflecting fire as he destroys everything with his shotgun.

"Clear!" He calls a few seconds later, taking a swig of alcohol.

Reave tosses off his jacket, revealing the guns on his chest, and hips. He draws the ones on the back of his hips, and clicks back the hammers as he crouches around a corner, aiming. "Clear!

I nod, and we go once again up the stairs. I throw open the door, and dodge a... Chaos Spear?

Spike has to flop on his belly to avoid it, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

I level my gun. "Shadow?"

I'm close, the color scheme is the same. A figure in black futuristic armor with red streaks charges me like a freight train. Quills longer than my arm extend from under a helmet that's mostly crimson visor. In its hand is an odd weapon, some weird cross between a sword, and heavy artillery gun.

"...Am I drunk, or does that Shadow have boobs?" Seis asks, blinking.

Both as it turns out. As the new figure tries to cleave me in half I notice the feminine curves. Shade steps in the way, deflecting the slash with her Leech Blades. The new warrior promptly knocks Shade to the ground with a head-butt.

Antonio appears and intercepts any further blows, punching her in the gut hard enough to send her flying into the wall.

"Yeah, she also brought an army of Grandmasters." He says.

A flash of light, and the warrior appears, kicking Antonio across the face with an airborne roundhouse. Then she rounds, and stops just short of smashing my mother's face in. She tilts her head, "Lien-Da?"

"Hello Luna. I hope you want to surrender, because the other outcome isn't in your favor." Mom smiles gently, offering her hand.

The warrior, Luna, puts her weapon on her back, and taking off her helmet. She has red fur with black highlights... And she smiles like we're at a picnic.

"I was gonna say the same to you. Hey Sonic!" She waves.

"Hi Luna!" Sonic waves. "Why are you with Fear?"

Luna tosses her helmet up with one hand, catching it. "Fear promised Ivo that he'd force all the people of this planet to work together by corralling them into one nation. After that the Legion will watch over them."

"Yeah, a nation ruled by Fear." I state. "What happened to free will?"

"It's not like it's mass mind-control," Luna says. "We're just persuading people to make the right choice. Where's the evil in that?" She catches her helmet, eyeing me, "You could help us, otherwise I will have to take all of you down."

"It actually is." I say. "Fear is a powerful thing." I take a fighting stance. "Fear is my father, and I can see the evil in him. You expect me to back down? Heroes don't back down. Not for you. Not for anyone."

Luna sighs, "Sonic? Knuckles? You guys know you can't beat me. Please don't make me hurt you." She puts her helmet back on.

"We're not in charge, he is." Knuckles says, motioning to me. "Whatever he says goes."

Luna sighs, and takes her weapon off her back, "Then I apologize in advance for this. I promise to visit you guys in the hospital."

I frown and ready my dagger, changing it into a sword. "I'm truly sorry about this. But my father must not win."

Cinder steps in front of me, "We'll handle this Hero, you go with the others to find Fear." Spike, and Smoke step up to flank her.

"Thank you, Cinder." I give her the echidnaen salute before running up the stairs again.

Luna leaps at me, but Spike tackles her as Smoke throws a smoke grenade to obscure them.

Seis fingers the trigger of his shotgun, wanting to stay behind and fight. He lowers his gun. "Lemme know if you want more firepower." He turns and dashes after us.

Shade runs next to me, looking determined, "The sooner we succeed the less likely it is that anyone will be too badly harmed."

"Agreed." I nod. We skid to a halt.

In front of us is about ten more Grandmasters.

"Well well... Look who's still standing." Diesel punches his hand, cracking his knuckles.

Millie looks them over, "Wow... Okay, anyone wanna call dibs here?"

"I would... but I wanna deck Dad." Antonio frowns.

"I call a girl." Seis reloads his shotgun.

Reave eyes the collection of warriors... Then charges a lynx wearing a straw hat. He whirls, brandishing his swords to slash her in an X.

She pulls two sais, blocking the slashes. "Hello Nightshade." She states.

"Bride of the Conquering Storm," he says calmly. "It's an honor." He pulls a pair of triggers on his sword handles, and bullets fire along his blades, blasting the weapons from her hands.

She backflips and pulls out some shrunken, throwing them at him. "Indeed. Why ally yourself with the Hero? What has he done for your clan?"

He easily deflects catches them through their center ring with his tail, and throws them back, "It is what Fear has done to them, because of him, and your master Eggman my clan has been reduced to my sister, and myself."

"Sounds more like a personal vendetta to me." She observes, flipping between them and throwing poisoned darts.

"I won't pretend it isn't," Reave replies, turning the darts into splinters before they can make contact. "But with Fear gone the Nagé will lose their power, and the Nightshades can survive."

"Hm." She was done talking, shooting electricity from her hands at him.

He drops a smoke bomb, vanishing as the electricity dissipates the smoke. He's gone...

Suddenly a shadow descends on her, and he jams a poison blade filled with sedative into her.

Electricity surges through him, knocking him out, and dissipating as they both lose consciousness.

"Reave!" Antonio slides and catches Reave.

"Crystal, switch out!"

Crystal snatches up her brother's blowdart gun, and fires on a Cobra with it.

Diesel is about to punch her from behind, but is blasted aside.

Seis blows on his smoking shotgun. "On second thought... I'll just take you all on!" He charges at Diesel.

Crystal nods her thanks to Seis as the cobra nimbly dodges the dart with a hiss.

Counterpunch blasts the cobra from behind with a sonic cannon, kicking a wolf in the nose.

Shade pulls my arm, "We'll cut a path, but you must go!" She eyes my watch, "Copy my abilities, my Leech Blade may be of great use to you."

I nod. "Follow when you can, okay?" I copy her powers.

Shade nods, and kisses me before raising her battle helmet, summoning her weapons as she goes on the offensive.

I watch her lovingly for a few seconds before calling, "Antonio! Let's go!"

Antonio throws away the Overlander witch woman and other wolf he was holding away as he nods and jogs after me. We dash upstairs, bracing ourselves.

Millie, and Crystal flank us, keeping the way clear until we hit the stairs, then running up after us with Shade.

We skid to a halt as red lasers pierce the ground in front of us.

"Good job making it this fair." Robert claps his hands jovially, his eyes smoking. "But you won't be going any further."

"Move it, Ugly," Millie snarls as she morphs her gauntlets into flamethrowers, and fires at him.

"Got yourself a firecracker, eh Tonio?" He smirks and breathes ice breath, combating the flames easily.

She turns her left gauntlet into a rocket launcher, shooting at him as she charges up the steps.

Robert fades out and reappears right in front of her, punching her into a wall with his index finger. "Can't say she's as much of a challenge as I thought, however..."

He jumps back as Antonio attempts to punch him away. "At least I have one."

One of Shade's purple Leech Blades grazes Robert's cheek as she throws it at him, and Crystal looks up at a light fixture.

Robert doesn't even flinch. "Ah, and the second wife of Hero... you're a better challenge..." He seems to flinch, disappearing and reappearing, about to punch her into the ground. Antonio successfully connects his fist to his brother's face.

"Go! We'll finish him!" Antonio calls to me.

I nod my thanks, and run up the stairs.

* * *

><p>ANTONIO'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>Robert chuckles, about to follow, but he changes his mind when I drill eye lasers into his back.<p>

"Er... you pest..." He hisses, turning to face me.

Millie's fist connects with his face, and with a blast she knocks his head into a wall. She wipes blood from her forehead, "Must run in the family..."

Robert regenerates and kicks her into the wall. "Yeah, I guess so."

I hiss and charge at him, and he chuckles and charges right back at me. We trade a few attacks, none hitting.

Millie looks like she's trying to get up, but hurts too badly, Shade still lies knocked out at the foot of the stairs. Below I hear rapid laser fire, and the sizzling of Chaos Energy.

"Why?" I growl. "Why do this? We can live happy lives without ruling the world! Just look at Hero and I! All our power, and we have family! We have friends! We have lives!"

"I have a life too! I don't need all this weak nonsense you speak of, I could have hundreds more of whatever you have if Father owns the world!" He smirks. "Admit it, you're just being a goody goody because you're afraid."

I roar and punch him successfully in the face, both of us skidding in opposite directions. I regain my traction and run at him again, my fist whistling as I throw it at him. He deflects it with a fist of his own, and we continue trading blows.

"I'm not afraid!" I shout.

"Yes you are. You're afraid that the darkness inside will consume you. That's why you put on this happy-go-lucky attitude, that's why you play dumb, that's why you're weak! You're. Holding. Back." He smirks.

We skid to opposite ends again, and I pant a little, gritting my teeth.

Millie groans, "Courage... Is not having no fear... It's having the guts to spit in Fear's eye. Giving in is easy... You're weak Robert... Weak because you don't have the guts to do the hard, right thing."

"You mean... like kill you?" He turns to face her, his eyes glinting. "Because killing you would, in theory, make all the hate in dear brother's heart come to the surface. And then? Well, then he'd be _JUST. LIKE. ME_."

Millie smirks at him, "No he wouldn't... My Antonio is a hero, just like his _REAL _brother. Plus he knows I'd Storm out of heaven to kick his ass if he did that."

He grabs her and raises her into the air. "Let's test that theory then, hm?" He smirks, his eyes starting to glow.

She smirks, "Gotcha." She turns her gauntlet into an energy sword, and jams the blades through his skull sockets, cutting his head in half before slicing off his arm, and limps over to me.

I chuckle at her, trying to stand. I notice out the corner of my eye, something's moving...

"DUCK!" I shoot at her and tackle her to the side, Robert standing and shaking his head, his eyes smoking.

"I swear, your girlfriend gives me SUCH a headache!" He growls.

"Robert, you ARE a headache," Luna says as she walks up towards us, dragging a thoroughly beat Spike by the quills.

"Luna." He nods. "Help me take care of these fool, hm?"

"Why bother? They look pretty well beaten, and their friends down there are down." She takes off her helmet, and glowers, "And I swear, whoever did that to my Storm is in for a WORLD OF HURT!"

"Because my brother is persistent, just like his girl. Killing him is not an easy task, but it is one I would be willing to share." He smirks.

"Besides... maybe he's the one to hurt your girl."

"Oh, come on!" I complain, dropping into a fighting stance.

Luna shakes her head, "No, he didn't do it. His heartbeat didn't jump at all when you said that."

"Still, some assistance?" Robert asks politely.

She shrugs, "What are they gonna do? Seriously?"

Deciding my healing factor has healed me enough, I charge at Robert with a yell, and we start up our dangerous dance anew.

"Like I was saying?" Robert states, focusing on me.

She aims her weapon at me, and blasts me with an explosive, "Okay, point taken."

I kick it back at her with a hiss, punching Robert in the face.

He skids a few feet and wipes a trickle of blood from his nose. "Tenacious little..."

"Shut up and lose!" I roar, shooting eye lasers at him.

Suddenly she's between us, blocking my attack with a wall of gold energy. Suddenly that energy turns red, and flies at me.

I nimbly dodge in between everything. "Fear WILL go down! I don't care who gets in my way, they will fall!" I shout, throwing a fist into Luna's face and sending her flying.

she teleports behind me, using the force of my own punch to knock me to the ground, and then she pins me to the ground through the chest with the blade of her weapon. "Yours isn't the only family that can take a hit, just as big bro Shadow."

I hiss with pain, glaring at her as my vision starts swimming. "Well then... sorry about this Shadow." I look at Millie. "And I'm even more sorry to you... for what I'm about to do."

Millie stares, "No, DON'T!"

Luna blinks, "You've got a beastie in there, don't you?" She jerks her weapon free, taking the wider axe-like part of it, and coming down on my neck with it...

It shatters upon contact with my chest, pitch black smoke coming from my wound and healing me instantly. "_You wanted me to embrace the darkness Robert_..."

"Indeed, I did." He smirks maniacally.

"_Well then you will witness firsthand what I know I am_." I hiss, my pupils disappearing. I burst with black energy, black consuming my red fur and dimming my other features.

He frowns. "Wait, what?"

Luna jumps back, "So he has a Dark Form too?"

"_Not just that_..." I grin evilly, and my hair lifts more, my black fur slowly shifting shades of black, grey, and purple, going faster until I'm like a strobe light. "_Dark Hyper better?_"

She smirks, "Ha, I was made with Darkness at my core. You can't hurt me, we're the same."

"_We'll see about that_." I purr, swishing my tail like a cat ready to pounce.

She undoes two rings on her wrist, and holds her hands out to me, "Chaos Resonance!"

It feels like choking as black swirls fly out of me, and into her, turning her fur black, yet she still draws more, intent on sucking me dry.

I hiss and slowly smirk, chuckling before roaring with laughter. "_Ah, like your darkness?_" My fur turns a sickly pale as spiked balls on chains drop from my wrists and ankles, darkness pouring out of me. "_I have to admit, it feels nice to have the darkness_."

Luna inhales as the whites of her eyes turn black, "It's like a breath of fresh air..."

"_Indeed..._" I purr, before disappearing, cutting her feeding off of my darkness.

She cracks her neck, giggling insanely. She sings, "Oh wheeeerre arrrrrre yoooooou?"

A spiked ball nails her from behind, cutting gashes into her uniform as she slams headfirst into a wall. "_Hint... not close by_..." My voice echoes throughout the room, similar to my Tails Doll voice, but ten times more sinister.

Her body heals up, even mending her uniform, "Oh so you wanna play rough..." she eyes Millie, picking her up by the front of her uniform, "So do I. Maybe you two can join my wife, and I some cold night..."

"_Mm, sounds delightful_..." My purr rings throughout the room, making even Robert go on edge. Suddenly, four spikeballs land on Luna, pinning her to the ground and making her drop Millie. "..._If my Super Demon form doesn't kill you first_."

Luna becomes insubstantial as smoke though she keeps her appearance, slipping right out of my bonds. "Now why can't we all just play nice? We're all assholes here, aren't we Robert?"

"Indeed." He smirks easily. My laugh disconcerts him again.

"_Don't you get it, hedgehog? You may have a core of darkness, but my darkness runs __**so**__ much deeper. I've been hiding it for so long, I've forgotten it... but now that I've let it out..._"

A path of craters leads up to her, and I'm inches from her face. She attempts to punch me away, but I don't even flinch, a maniacal glint in my eyes. "..._It has consumed me_." I grab her hand and slam her into the ground before grabbing her face and shoving her through, my force palm throwing her down at least fifty floors.

Millie stares at me, "Antonio... please no..."

I close my eyes, and my form goes back to normal.

Millie stares at me in fear, shaking like a leaf.

"_I'm sorry_..." I apologize, my eyes opening, my pupils still gone as my hair flares, like I've turn back Dark Super, a black aura surrounding me. "..._But I'm far too Lost now_..."

"No...No, Antonio, please no..." She stands, and staggers towards me.

I hug her gently, none of my power hurting her. "_Robert will fall... and then, my father_." I say with quiet focus, surprising her.

"As YOU," she insists. "Not a monster... Please Antonio, if you do this then you're giving them exactly what they want." I notice the tears glinting in the corners of her eyes.

"_Precisely._" I nod. "And _then they'll know why I hide it, keep it in check_." I reach into my pocket and pull out my mask, handing it to her. The crystal is glowing brightly.

"_Go tend to Shade. She will see Fear fall, and tell of it to all of the clans._" I say seriously, giving her a gentle kiss.

She clings to me, "I'm not going to lose you like this!"

"_You won't. I promise_." I gently push her away, my energy growing stronger as my crystal gets further away.

She clings it to her chest, "...I love you."

"_I love you too_." I smile at her before turning to face Robert, my energy skyrocketing. "_Now... where were we_?"

"You're different..." He frowns, taking a fighting stance. "You've held the darkness back so long... you can control it!"

"_Indeed. Thought it would drive me insane? Make me a dumb beast for you to control? Afraid not. I'm too... Tonio for that_." I smirk.

Luna bursts through the ground behind Robert, and grabs him. "Exit stage right." She walks him into a shadow on their right, and they vanish.

I hiss, and my tail slams the ground with disappointment. "_Grr._.." My hair goes down as the aura disappears, my pupils coming back. "Next time, Bro."

Millie leans on a wall as Shade forces her way up the steps.

I turn and jog after them.

"Get ready..." I warn. "I doubt Fear is a pushover, and..."

We go up the stairs, and my words die.

Hero stands, shocked, as Fear has a yellow minigun barrel jutting from his right fist right through his chest, blood leaking from his body.

Fear laughs and spins the barrel as he lifts and throws my brother, cutting him in half.

Hero lands in front of us in two halves, staring at us with a blank stare as blood leaks from his body.

"Sh...ade..." He murmurs, tears coming from his eyes before he goes limp, staring at nothing.


	32. Chapter 31

Tloj: _O.O That last chapter..._

* * *

><p>*Hero's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I dash up the stairs, making my way to the top.<p>

"Welcome home... son."

Fear, a purple hedgehog with yellow highlights (headspikes in a star formation) with reptilian yellow pupils, black chest fur, and orange crystal inhibitor rings on his hands and yellow crystal inhibitor rings on his ankles. He smiles pleasantly at me.

"Hey Dad," I say sarcastically. "Thanks for rolling out the red carpet for us, Hell of a way to say 'hello'."

"We love our drama, don't you know?" He chuckles.

"Yeah, I noticed..."

"So I assume you're here to fight? No convincing you of my cause?" He tilts his head, his smile never wavering.

"That about the gist of it," I say, transforming into lightning Hero. "And you're going to be a coward hiding behind flunkies, and cheap tricks, right?"

"Very tempting... but I am Fear. I create it myself." He smirks, uncrossing his arms.

I take a stance, "So are you gonna sit on your ass, and try to scare me off? Not going to work you piece of shit."

"Again... I take care of things. Myself." He balls his fists, and to my surprise, yellow crystal minigun barrels slowly extend from his knuckles, with sharp daggers surrounding the barrel. Like Wolverine... but worse. And they were made from his blood, so fear was filling the room at an alarming rate.

I grit my teeth, and fight it, fight the fear trying to suffocate me. If I fall now the world might as well fall with me.

"I only desire your device, son." He says gently. "If you give it up, you can return to your family without injuries. I will let nothing happen to you and those you love."

It's tempting... but...

"And what about everyone else? Am I supposed to let them suffer under your thumb?"

"Why is it when people hear "one world order" they believe tyranny? Has it occurred to anyone that the Tower of Babel was a one world order, that was separated by a jealous god?" He tuts, studying his hand weapons.

"And look where it got us," I retort. "The good along with the bad. If you do this then you're throwing the world into chaos. it'll be a bloodbath."

"You wouldn't know unless I tried it. Look how well my blood has controlled armies. A world will be no different." He smirks.

"So it _is_ mind control..."

"Potato potato." He cracks his fists with pure force. "Last chance. Do whatever you want, fight, back down, convince me to surrender. Do what a hero does, and be done with it, son."

"You know heroes always win in the end," I say. "Save yourself some trouble, and humiliation dad, just give up now. You've got Crime City, you don't need the world."

"I suppose not. But you know us villain types, never satisfied with what we have. Besides... I have too much invested in this, people have too much invested in me, for me to just turn and walk away." He retracts his "claws", cracking his knuckles with his palms.

"I see..." Then I form a ball of lightning between my palms, and hurl it at him as I charge.

He knocks it away with a hand, and watches me fly at him, doing nothing else.

One hand sparking with electricity, I drive a fist for his face...

He doesn't even dodge, slamming a fist into my stomach without batting an eye.

The wind is knocked out of me as I roll across the floor, and back to my feet. I change to Ice Hero, slamming my fists into the ground, making sharp spikes of ice erupt in a trail headed right for him.

He inhales, and breathes a steady stream of fire from his mouth, melting my ice before they even come close. "Are you even trying?" He states, amused.

I switch to Fire Hero, manipulating his flames into one condensed fireball that I fire back at him as a beam.

He grunts as it strikes him. "Better, I suppose." He shakes it off, not even singed, before breathing again and exhaling a _laser_.

I switch to Darkmatter Hero then, absorbing the laser in a hand filled with darkness. "Aren't you going to try either? As your son I deserve to be taken seriously."

He sighs, shaking his head. "If you so desire..."

He flinches, and I fly through the wall, punch marks covering my body.

"How's that?" He states, crossing his arms again.

I cough, grateful my Darkmatter form protected me from most of it. "You... you won't kill me."

"Not while you hide behind your silly powers, no." He slowly smirks. "But... what if I beat you out of them?"

"I don't care how evil you are... you won't kill your own blood."

"If you say so." He smirks and motions for me to attack him again.

I run at him, and go for another punch to the face. On my left hand my wedding ring turns into a trident which I ram through his gut.

He doubles over and starts bleeding his glowing yellow blood. It gets on my hand and solidifies as it trickles down to the floor.

The fear level rises, but I can't stop now. I shift it into a Katana, and slice upwards with it.

He stumbles backward before glaring at me, his reptilian yellow eyes glowing as he heals. "I hope you know I allowed you to do that. Antonio and Robert have invincibility when they desire, and I am no different." He smirks.

I smirk, and copy that healing factor, "Now so do I."

"Idiot, you had it with your brother's powers." He rolls his eyes. "Too bad my blood makes you unable to copy all my power, hm? They have to be willing to give up their power, or you have to see them use it? A major flaw with me, I'll be sure to fix it when I manufacture your device publicly."

"NO way that's happening," I growl, slashing for his throat.

He chuckles and leans back, dodging my attack by centimeters. He kicks me in the chin as he flips backwards.

I hover in the air, and fly after him, transforming my sword into a large battle axe as I bring it down on him.

He fades out with a chuckle.

I look around wildly, "Coward!"

"Just milking the fear." He punches my kidney from behind, with enough force to almost rupture it.

_Even in my Darkmatter form...?  
><em>  
>I whirl, slashing at him.<p>

He catches my hand and slowly applies pressure, forcing me to my knees with a stern look. "THIS is your most powerful form? I can't believe it."

I form spikes over my hand that skewer through his, forcing him to release me. "Why are you so Hell-Bent on world domination?!"

"Hmph." He stands and crosses his arms. "I made a deal with the devil, if you must know."

I blink, "... Literally?"

"Metaphorically." He looks up. "Long ago, before I met Antonio's mother, I met a scientist. He gave me my blood. So, I became his soldier."

I have to keep him talking, maybe I can figure out some kind of weakness if I stall. He might catch on, but like Antonio told me once, even bad guys want to be understood.

"I trained under his wing, and harnessed these powers that I possessed. I conquered worlds with him as my guide. You know of the Antiverse, I assume?" He glances at me.

"I might have heard of it in passing," I reply.

"Bullshit. You killed yourself." He stares right through me.

I press my lips together, "That wasn't me, that was some sick dream."

"Actually, it wasn't." He smiles, knowing something that I don't.

I frown, "What are you talking about?"

"You weren't dreaming. Those were actual events that took place!" He laughs.

"Nightmare is more like it," I shudder, remembering the stuffed heads of my friends.

"The Antiverse is where I tested my powers." He says, ignoring me.

That suits me just fine, anything to keep that gob of his flapping.

"That is where I conquered worlds. I conquered for him, and he rewarded me. I married, and had Robert." He continues.

"Who was the bride, Satan's ex wife?"

"No. But she died beautifully, lovingly gazing into my eyes as I pierced her heart." He smirks sadistically.

I stare at him, he's utterly sick in the head.

No, not sick, he's twisted. "Sick" would imply there's a cure.

"So, you think I have any qualms about killing you now?" He unsheathes his claws with a barking laugh, aiming at me as the barrels spin. He unleashes a volley of glowing yellow crystal bullets.

I absorb them in a wall of black, and teleport behind him as I transform into Chaos Hero, basically me with Shadow's color scheme.

He hisses and catches me in the gut with a crystal yellow kick. "How _dare_ you use that form with me!"

My reflexes sharpened I roll with the blow, coming up while throwing a Chaos Spear, "What's your problem with Shadow?"

"Let's just say I don't have fond memories of his... older family." He hisses, snapping his finger. A twisted yellow Chaos Spear starts charging in his palm.

"She another story to hear?" I brace myself, Chaos Energy flowing over my arms.

"Not a female. Ever hear the phrase, "I am your father?""

"Sorry, Jolt's co-author is having a lover's spat with the spell-check on his phone at the moment."

He chuckles. "Heh, nice job Robert. Anyways... how about this... Shadow had a father, where he gained his ability to utilize Chaos. Yes, Black Doom gave him the ability to harness it, but he has to look like someone, take after someone, agreed?"

I frown, "His Mobian DNA had to come from somewhere, yeah..."

"Now, imagine... well, perhaps that pathetic Chuck Norris guy serves as an example... Shadow mixed with Chuck Norris."

"Okay...?"

"Yes, not very threatening." He rolls his eyes. "How about the Chuck Norris meme?"

"What, how he pushes the world down when he does push-ups?"

"Along those line, yes." He paces lazily. "Can cure sickness with his tears if he cried, He's dead but Death is afraid to tell him, can divide by zero, can count to infinity, can fix anything with nothing... pretty much a god, hm?"

"Don't forget my favorites," I say with a roll of the eyes. "He attacks sharks when he smells them bleed. Whenever he plays a puzzle game a galaxy is born. Oh, and the time he got bit by a cobra, then after three days of agony the cobra finally died."

"Indeed. A completely overpowered badass." He nods

"More like an actor with either a huge ego, or a huge obsessive fanbase," I point out.

"Well, imagine someone like that for real. Not hard, if you know how easily aliens find this planet." He creates a "claw" and inspects it.

"So this other person... He's the one you hate? The genetic donor for Shadow's Mobian half?"

"Hate him?" He chuckles. "Yes and no. Look at me. Squint a little." He motions to his hoverskates, and the crystalline rings he wears. "Do you not find it strange that the father of an echidna is a hedgehog, who worked for echidnas?"

I blink, "...What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He taps his foot impatiently. "I bonded him to me. He eventually expelled me, but like Mephiles to Shadow, I have his appearance, his powers. And more." He waves his gun claws.

I stare at him, "Bullshit."

He chuckles, right behind me. "What better body is there? A god among men, one without weakness except pure, unadulterated power?"

I look over my shoulder at him, "Too much power _IS_ weakness. It makes you arrogant to the point of overlooking some crucial details."

"But it also makes me perceptible to knowing what true power is. You have it, I have it. All it needs is the right push to be set free." He walks around me.

"What are you monologuing about?" I walk into the pace opposite him, the two of us making a ring with our strides.

"The echidnaen prayer is more than a simple chant. The Servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The Controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." He says, just to be sure I know the prayer.

I nod, "And? What's your point? It's talking about the Chaos Emeralds, everyone knows that."

"No, it's talking about seven Chaos." He smiles. "Let's see... how many gods are there? Chaos, Solaris..."

"Tikal, Enerjak, Mephiles..." I'm curious to see where he's going with this.

"Fear..." He shows his crystalline claws again with a smirk. "Each with a different power. But all powerful in their own right."

I stare at him again, "...So that's your endgame, isn't it?"

"Eventually, yes. Only one more person to complete the prophecy. It could be anyone, including you." He smiles. "But notice, the trend tends to go with those that use that power. Only once did it pick a goody goody." He spins his gun barrel a few times.

"And who was that...?"

"Seriously? Go through that list, who isn't a monster in some form or another?" He looks at me, wondering if I'm being serious.

I blink, "...Me?"

"Sweet Chaos... Tikal, you idiot." He sighs.

"Ah," I say in understanding. "Well sorry, but in school I skipped all my "Cryptic" classes."

"You even named her off yourself..." He tuts.

"Oh get stuffed with fiberglass," I deadpan. "If you have something to say stop beating around the bush. It makes you look like a cheesy villain."

"All for filler." He smirks. "Once all seven have come, they have the potential to grant their power to those with a pure heart. What is not specified, is the type of purity."

I scowl, "You want to gain all their power for yourself."

"If at all possible." He nods. "Then no one could stop me."

"But I can," I say as I charge a Chaos Blast. "Here and now!"

"Mm, nope." He disappears and reappears, slamming a fiery heel into my face.

The coating of energy protects me from the worst of the attack, and what does bit me only intensifies the aura on me as my fury grows.

"Chaos..."

He smirks and braces himself. "Go ahead, do your worst, son."

"BLAST!"

I explode, and he rides the explosion, digging a claw into the ground. He then smirks. "My turn." He fades out and reappears inches from me, throwing a kick into my gut so hard he sends me flying, at the same time knocking me right out of my form.

I cough, and stare at him, "How did you...?"

"A body can only handle so much pain. If administered so fast it doesn't register, it can disarm any form. Well, any form that can be damaged." He smirks.

I scowl, that was one of my best forms... Except.

No, I gave my word I would never use that form, and he probably wants me to anyways.

"You know, you could amuse me with that form you got from Antonio. What does he call it? Tails Doll? Kinda stupid." He states, smirking at me.

He'll just break that one too... Break, that's it, he's trying to break my resolve.

Not gonna happen.

"Come on... some challenge!" He smirks. "Amuse me for at least a few minutes! Give the readers something worth reading after all this lame exposition!"

I scowl, "All this fourth wall breaking, and Midnight isn't even in this story..."

He laughs again, taunting me with a "Come get me" motion.

I wet my lips, shifting to Tails Doll mode, feeling the hate well up in me.

I charge at Fear, turning my rings into a set of Wolverine claws as I slash at him.

"_There's_ the fight!" He laughs, unsheathing his own gun claws and blocking before slashing back.

I deflect his attacks, making several of my own.

He dances backwards before firing a volley of bullets at me.

I dodge them nimbly, and roll towards him while stabbing both sets of claws for his chest.

He catches them between the barrels of his claws before kicking me away with a fear kick.

I skid back on my feet, and stab my claws into the ground to come to a complete stop before trying to tackle him.

He pulls back his claws and catches me in the stomach with a fist.

The air whooshes out of me, and I leap backwards before he can dissipate my form again.

He smirks and throws a wicked Chaos Spear at me.

I dodge sideways, and fire eye lasers at him while I'm airborne.

He shoots a laser from his mouth to counter, firing another barrage.

I roll flat onto the floor to dodge it, and then fly upwards. "It's still not enough..."

"Of course not. Why ruin the moment? Family bonding, I believe it's called." He charges forward, spinning his guns and slashing them at me.

I slash at his gun in an attempt to destroy them.

He teleports and punches me from behind, sheathing his claws.

It sends me to the floor, my Tails Doll form fading...

"Aw, I broke it." He clicks his teeth sadly.

"Not on your life," I groan.

"Hmph. Show me your power, anything left you have. Otherwise... this will end badly."

I get up to one knee, "I can't... I swore..."

"You're the hero? Hmph, your mother was wrong." He growls, kicking me.

I struggle to my feet, and glare at him, "I know what you're thinking... Why you played this out just to get me here... You want to kill me, and purge whatever innocence you have left... But I don't think you can..."

Stall again, try to find some ace in the hole...

I gasp and double over.

Fear smirks, his face inches from mine, his claw embedded in my chest.

_N-no..._

"Sorry, son. But your time as a hero... is up."

As a last ditch effort to win I use Shade's Leech Blade to stab him through the chest. I can feel his life force seep into me with that stab...

He smirks, and his blood shatters the blade.

Didn't work...

In an act of desperation I reach for my watch...

He laughs as Antonio, Millie, and Shade come up the stairs, drowning out their words.

I gasp as I feel him slash me, and I lose all feeling to my legs. I hit the ground hard, my vision swimming, as I slide up to their feet.

_N...no..._

I look up at them, feeling my life slip away as tears run down my face.

_This... is how it all ends...? I didn't... win...?_

I look up at Shade, a look of shock on her face.

"Sh...ade..."

_I love you..._

_Tell Sarah_...

_I love..._

He...r...

...

Then... everything fades to black.


	33. Chapter 32

Tloj: _O.O ...I wonder if I'm gonna die for that..._

* * *

><p>"Ha! I didn't think it would be this easy!" Fear laughs. "I win!"<p>

Shade drops to her knees, and whimpers pitifully, "No..."

"You... BASTARD!" Antonio roars, going straight to Lost and charging at Fear.

Fear smirks. "Ooh, much better!" He fades out as Antonio does, both of them on the offensive.

Shade barely notices, moving to crawl for his body, but Millie holds her back.

"Shade... he's gone..."

"No."

"Shade-"

"NO!"

Antonio roars, "You killed him! He has wives, a kid! And you took him away from them!"

"Oh, boo hoo! They'll all die eventually. Even you will." Fear hisses.

Shade sobs at Hero's form, her heart breaking as she thinks she will have NO way to explain this to Sarah...

"Not today I won't!" Antonio yells, punching Fear across the room.

Shade finally dislodges Millie, and scrambles to Hero. Once there she sobs harder as she takes his head, and carefully hugs it to herself, shaking with sorrow.

"Nice punch, son. I'll feel better about killing you." Fear smirks and punches Antonio in the gut.

Millie glances between Shade, and Antonio, unsure of what she can do.

"Hey!" Millie looks up, and Seis runs in with Cinder, Smoke, Chaos, Spike, and Counterpunch.

"What did we... oh." Seis blinks, seeing Hero's prone figure.

Cinder stares, Smoke's arm over her shoulder as he limps. Spike, the one most used to taking hits, looks the best off of the whole group.

The realization that Hero has fallen takes a toll on their morale, the effects of Fear's blood start to wear on them.

"No..." Seis murmurs, before bowing his head and placing a hand on his heart respectfully.

Reave, and Crystal join hands, and bow their heads in defeat.

"Well." Seis looks up with a growl. "If I'm gonna die, then I'm gonna die fighting!"

Spike summons his sword, "That makes two of us!"

"And drunk." Seis adds before charging with a yell.

Spike runs beside him with his teeth bared, sword held over his shoulder with the point facing Fear.

"Hmph." Fear does a split kick and hits them both in the face. "I don't care how many of you I face. You all have fallen, your leader is no more."

Seis skids and takes a swig of alcohol before charging again. "We lived without him before, we can do it again!"

"Besides, better to be dead and cool than alive and uncool," Spike puts in, charging, going for a stab to the heart.

"Valiant words." He states, dodging Seis' sword before slamming the side of his claw into Spike's face.

Spike turns his head, catching Fear's wrist in his teeth, and holding him in place as Cinder materializes in front of him, looking much like an angel of war as she slams both her feet into him.

As Fear goes flying Spike spits out his arm, yellow blood crystallizing on his sword. "That tasted foul, and I ate out of dumpsters..."

Fear hisses before smirking, his arm regenerating. "I admit, you got me with that one, princess of the Sea Clan."

Cinder takes a stance as Smoke shakes off his limp to flank her on her other side. "You have no hope of beating me without your godly powers Fear, you radiate the very thing that has motivated us here."

"That is what you claim." He smirks and starts glowing yellow. The fear in the air becomes oppressive as he walks calmly towards her.

"I am the master of fear. I know what you all are afraid of." He states.

Their ears fold back, and Cinder growls, "Fear of death, fear of the unknown, fear of failure... We have risen above all these for this fight, and I'll be damned before I cower before the likes of YOU!"

"No, you have conquered these things, and so are no longer afraid of them." He states, slowly smirking. "No, I mean your personal, private, individual fears."

Reave cracks his eyes open, "He's right... They're both right. We rise over fear constantly, and retain our individual fears because it's impossible to be without fear."

Crystal nods, "We know our fears, we know our weaknesses, and we know bistro make them an advantage."

Smoke smirks, "Your little mind games won't work anymore you fucking asshole."

Spike cracks the crystal bold off his sword by slashing the floor, "So now it's back to basics."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong." He smirks and walks slowly walks towards them, walking like Mephiles. "Cinder is afraid she isn't good enough for Chaos, that he will cast her aside. Not true in the slightest, but the thought is there."

He looks at Spike. "Spike is afraid that he will kill anyone he loves. Well, Cinder, Reave, Smoke... they're all still alive. But all it takes is a push."

The walls seem to close in on them all, the fear stifling the room.

"And Smoke... well, June could always see you for the monster you are..." His reptilian gaze stares right through him.

They all finch a bit, and Crystal raises her arm, "Burn in Hell."

Her Phantom Blade springs to life as a crossbow, and she fires a dart for his neck meant just for him... Diamond.

He catches it without looking at it. He glances at it for a second. "How clever. Unfortunately... that's not how the diamond factor works." He flicks the dart back, and it strikes her in the chest, knocking her into a wall.

He walks forward. "I have to be encased in pure diamond. Not just dust. And you can't have that much diamond." He smirks. "Ah yes, the Nightshade. It hurts that you're the last female of your clan, doesn't it. How will you fulfill your father's legacy without an heir?"

She looks up, glaring at him, "Dying in combat in an effort to avenge my clan will be enough to honor my father." She yanks the dart free of her chest, and draws her wristblades.

"And what if both you and your brother die?" He aims his claw in Reave's face, who had been sneaking up.

Reave has doesn't even flinch, "Then the Nightshades end gloriously." He knocks the claw aside, spinning into Fear, and slamming his newly refilled Poison Blade into the villain's chest.

"Amazing what you find on a quest," Reave remarks. "That was four ounces of Black Mamba Venom. Two drops kill in under a minute, I wonder if your healing factor can keep up."

He slowly looks up at them, a glint in his eyes. "Can you?" He grabs them both and slams them into each other before fading out with them, chunks of wall and floor evaporating with loud explosions.

By the time they come back into view they're both unconscious, and pretty beat up.

He skids to a halt, panting and oozing blood. "Heh... Worthy attempt, at least."

"RAH!" Antonio comes from nowhere, surprising Fear as they disappear.

Smoke waves smelling salts under the assassins' noses, and they jolt awake with matching grimaces.

"Dafuq is everyone else? We could use Sonic, Knuckles, Chaos, someone!" Seis hisses, limping up and using his sword as a crutch.

"I think the Grandmasters got them," Smoke says. "Fucking cannon characters, they always leave the hard work to the OCs whenever we star in a book or movie."

Chaos climbs up the stairs slowly. "I'm here! I'm..." He pauses, looking at Hero. "...Shit."

Cinder turns to him, "Remember what we discussed?"

He nods. "Your sure you want to do this? Against Fear?"

"I don't believe we have many options."

He nods and leaps onto her, transforming into liquid armor, his brain resting on her heart.

Antonio hits the ground heart, reverting to normal as he goes unconscious.

"There goes our heavy hitter..." Seis growls, raising his sword. "Spike, have you ever used two swords?"

"A few times yeah."

"Here then." He throws his sword over. "Break it, and if we survive, I'll break you."

"I'd like to see you try," Spike smirks.

"There's more than one way. Now kill the bastard!" He motions to Fear.

"Hm, mother and son? I've never killed three in one." He smirks and sheathes his claws, taking a fighting stance, ignoring his wounds.

"Dude, you're going to bleed out eventually," Spike says as he twirls both swords.

"If you say so. As far as I see, I'm just making you collapse while you struggle to cope. Death, fear, struggling... the heart can only take so much." He says calmly.

Spike punches him in the face with his spikes, "Up yours buddy!"

"How original." Fear rolls his eyes and kicks Spike's kneecap.

Spike curses, and uses one sword to balance himself before going into a one-legged cyclone slice, "I got a boner for murder!"

"I have a cure: Death." Fear unsheathes his claws and starts firing at Spike.

Spike plants both his feet, deflecting them, and out of the blue he bends forward as Cinder rolls over his back, slamming both feet into Fear's face. There's an explosion of multicolored energy on impact that sends all three of them sliding back.

"Grr!" Fear hisses, charging at Cinder.

She forms a water blade on her arm, and slashes off his claws. Then she deflects his arms upwards, lifts him into the air with a knee to the balls, and then punches him away with a punch to the scrotum.

The only time he flinched was when she cut off his claws. He hisses, and the claws extend, fixing themselves. He stands up. "I think I'll kill you next." He growls.

"I welcome you to try," she says, and moves fast enough to blur out of sight. Taking him off-guard she rips off his head, and rips out his heart before he knows what happened.

He falls to the ground lifelessly.

Cinder squeezes the heart, "Playing Opossum won't fool me."

He regenerates and warps to his feet. "Shame." He charges at her with a snarl, jabbing a claw into her midsection and unloading a hundred rounds. None of them penetrated, but it was like being punched a hundred times in the same spot over the course of two seconds. He follows the punch through, throwing her into a wall.

Cinder grunts, and climbs back through the wall with narrowed eyes. "I would have wished to fight an opponent such as you while both mortal. A proper challenge is hard to find."

"I thank you for saying so!" He smiles and bows before taking a fighting stance.

She cracks her neck, and straightens her hat before taking a stance of her own, "If the world were not in peril by your presence I would be tempted to let you escape, that way I the eons to come I would have one constant rival... A shame."

"You needn't fret. I am not the only one vying for this world to fall." He smirks and charges forward, his barrels spinning.

She makes a spike of Chaos-infused water over her fist, and slams it in the middle of the barrels, making the gun rip itself apart as she shreds his arm off, "Then I take it you admit defeat?"

"Not. At. All." He hisses, his arm regenerating. He grabs Chao's brain and rips it out of the armor, and Chaos screams, the water falling off Cinder. Then, he stabs the stub of his shattered claw into Cinder's chest over and over again, laughing sadistically as he throws Chaos' brain away from him.

Out of the blue Smoke slams a foot in his face, right into Spike's sword which the hedgehog then uses to nail him to the ground.

The water flows to Chaos, who regenerate before launching himself at Fear, covering him in an attempt to drown him.

Fear struggles, growling loudly. "Grah, you pests!" He kicks Spike in the balls hard enough for him to go through the ceiling, and punches Chaos' brain, the water god disintegrating as he moves swiftly to the side, cutting himself almost in half but freeing himself from the sword. He leaks blood freely, panting. "You all are quickly becoming less amusing."

Smoke holds up a device, "Surprise motherfucker." He presses a button, and a block of C4 goes off on Fear's back, the evil hedgehog blowing into bits.

Chaos hisses, limping over to Cinder and helping her sit up.

Cinder clings to him, "You were right... We need a better place to hide your weak spot..."

"Yeah..." He manages to say, focusing on healing her wounds with Chaos energy. "...When do you think Spike's coming back down from that upward... spike?" He wasn't exactly sure what else to call the attack.

Cinder looks up, "As soon as he dislodges his head from the ceiling I suppose."

He looks at Shade. "I feel bad for her. Her husband, the hero... and he fell."

Cinder rubs Chaos's back, "Some of the greatest heroes in history have been martyrs."

Shade is still in shock, holding Hero's upper half close to her chest.

The ground suddenly starts shaking, and Fear stands, his body regenerating bit by bit. "I will kill you all!" He roars.

Shade looks up at him, her eyes slowly hardening, and then burning as she stands, leaving her husband on the ground as she summons her swords, "I am Shade of the Tundra clan, Princess of Echidnas, and daughter of Enerjak. I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" She charges him with a building battle cry.

"...Ruh-roh." Chaos helps Cinder to her feet, wrapping onto her once again.

"Try me!" Fear growls, finally dropping his nice facade. He regenerates his claws and charges at her.

Shade leaps high, spinning sideways as she kicks his face, and gouges his back with her Leech Blades as she comes down behind him.

He roars and elbows her face savagely, slashing her chest. "You are weak! You are nothing compared to your husband!"

Shade stabs him through the jaw, and up through the head, "Shut! Your! Gob!" Her chest quickly heals over thanks to her pool of collected life energy.

He shoots her in the stomach, blasting her away with a hiss before getting blasted from behind.

"Okay, I'm through with this." Antonio hisses, turning Lost again.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Fear roars, healing and bursting with yellow aura.

"You've done a good job so far... not."

Fear pauses, panting. "Who...?"

"Over here." A blast gets him from behind

Fear heals with a hiss and turns. He blinks, his jaw dropping.

Hero looks at him, panting, but with a determined look on his face, even though his body was still severed.

Cinder stares, "What... But how...?"

"No... I killed you!" Fear roars.

"No, you didn't. Sure, you knocked me out for a bit there with that last attack, but Enerjak did worse than you did." Hero states, examining his C.E.A. device lazily.

Shade gasps, and then runs to him, "Hero!"

"Hey... sorry I scared you there." He hugs her gently.

"Bro... you're kinda beside yourself." Antonio states gruffly, his Lost form making him less passive.

"Huh?" Hero looks down. "...Woah. Heh, cool."

"Pull yourself together," Crystal says as she steps up beside him. "We need help."

"Some more so than others," Smoke notes as he watches Spike fighting to free his cranium.

"Right." Hero nods seriously and melts into white liquid, the red blood mixing with the white before he reforms, taking a fighting stance with a smile. "I'm glad I copied Chaos' shape-shifting abilities!"

...

Earlier…

…

Hero flies through the air in two pieces, his device switching through powers. When he lands, the face of his device slams into the ground, selecting Chaos' power. The powers take over as he hits his head, taking him slowly into unconsciousness.

…

Earlier still...

...

Chaos grabs the enemies with his watery hands, preferring to drown them unconscious rather than killing them outright.

Hero watches the water god closely, his hand on his C.E.A. device. Once he's seen enough, he slams the face down, copying the ability for later. "Focus on clearing the room as fast as possible!" He shouts, running for the stairs. "We need to work our way to the stairs!"

...

Spike finally yanks his head free, "Why didn't you do that sooner?! DAMMIT!" That last bit is because he falls, his head colliding with Fear's.

"FUCK!" Fear roars, rubbing his head as he kicks Spike into a wall.

"I was unconscious and recovering." Hero states, charging at Fear.

Fear growls and charges at him. "It doesn't matter! You'll die for real this time!"

"Not happening!" Hero yells, his fist turning to water and growing huge, punching Fear away.

Spike stares, "Dude, you're like Sandman from Spider-Man, but with water."

His hand turns back to normal. "Nah, that's Chaos' job."

"You have no powers that will save you." Fear growls, standing slowly as he wipes blood from his face. "You constantly grow weaker thanks to my blood everywhere, and if Antonio couldn't stop me, what chance do you have?!"

Hero smirks. "And that's where you miscalculated."

Both Fear and Antonio blink. "What?"

"You forget, the Dark Super transformation is powerful for sure. But it's not stronger than Super, unless it is drawing off the power of Chaos energy. Antonio is only running it on pure darkness! So even though he has powered up way past Super, he's only ten times stronger than Super right now."

"My head hurts," Spike moans. "Stop talking about numbers!"

"Sorry." He smiles and reaches into his hair, pulling out the Super Belt.

"Those are-" Fear growls, startled.

"The Super Emeralds!" Chaos exclaims.

Hero puts on the belt with a smirk.

Spike picks up the cue, pulling a Boom Box out of his hair, and it starts playing "Rock the Dragon" from Dragonball Z.

Hero's fingers glow with Chaos energy, and he states, "The servers are the seven Supers. Their power, Chaos, is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Supers!" He slowly drags his fingers across the dull stones, and to his touch, they start glowing brilliantly like the powerful gems they are.

"NO! YOU WILL DIE!" Fear roars, aiming both of his claws and unleashing a hailstorm of bullets.

Hero quickly crosses his arms across the belt, and quickly swipes them across the smooth surface of the gems, snapping his fingers when he throws his arms out. He yells and explodes with power, his fur glowing rainbow as he starts floating. His hair whips around wildly, like a hurricane was blowing. The bullets bounce off him harmlessly.

Smoke laughs, "GET HIM HERO!"

Hyper Hero smiles gently. "_Oh, I will._" His voice echoes.

* * *

><p><em>:3 You really thought he'd stay dead? He's called Hero for a reason, of course he comes back! Next chapter... the finale! Reviews would be nice!<em>


	34. Chapter 33

I smile gently, feeling Chaos energy surge through me. It feels almost like Enerjak's power. Almost. My senses are heightened greatly, I'm pretty sure my eyes can see in pitch blackness and my ears can hear the lowest whisper. I'm letting loose so much power that sparks of energy come off my body every once in a while. Unlike Enerjak's power, this is pure energy, bright white light. The light of good, easily tainted by evil. But in my hands, it casts out all darkness inside me. Pure good, to stop evil.

Fear hisses as he paces on the far end of the room, "So you found my collection after all..."

"_Yes. Thanks for the gift_." I smile.

"I knew it was a risk, but I needed a distraction for you where I could keep eyes on you... It's of no matter now, you shall still fall today, and this time you will STAY down!"

"_It would be easier for you to say 'Oh son, I'm so sorry about all this! I'll just leave quietly, and you'll never hear from me again!'_" I smirk.

"I would rather swallow a barrel of acid," Fear seethes.

Spike tilts his head, "Dude, I know you're evil, but drugs are no good. Just say no…"

Fear glares at Spike, "I will have a special Hell set aside just for you…"

"It would be too good for him." Seis smirks.

I make my rings turn into swords, and they glow a brilliant silver. "_Let's go, Pops._"

Fear snarls, "Children these days, no respect, even for themselves..." He holds out an arm, and his blood seeps through his skin, solidifying into a wicked blade as long as his body.

I shoot across the ground, hovering inches from it. I slash at him quickly.

He deflects the blow, but I'm starting to make him work for it.

I don't let up, starting to stab at him like a jackhammer.

He dodges, and deflects, a few stabs getting in that quickly heal over.

I simply chuckle and increase my power output, making my skin impenetrable. I perform a Hyper Homing Attack, whirling my blades dangerously.

He leaps back out of the way, waving a hand. His blood flies into the air as a most before solidifying as a swarm of floating spikes. With a backhand he sends them flying at me.

I turn to face them, and I slow down time as I grab them one by one, forcing them into a ball of energy. When I have them all, I resume normal time as I convert fear to light energy, and spike it at Fear.

A look of shock crosses his features as it hits him dead-on.

I chuckle and cross my arms. "_Hey guys, should I finish this already?_"

Spike is wearing blue/red 3D glasses, and munching popcorn. "No please," he says around a full mouth. "Continue! That way in his next life he knows not to fuck with heroes."

Fear gets to one knee, "Kill me... And how does that make you better than me?"

"_I never said I'd kill you. You're right, killing you would make me no better. No, I'm going to make sure you never want to come back, because you will know when you do, I will deck you again._" I state.

He scoffs, "You really think anything you can do, even with this power, can do that? You, and your brother are living examples of my tenacity."

"_We're also living proof that the world has more of those willing to save it than destroy it. And we will always band together to vanquish evil like you!_" I shout, charging at him and firing a light beam as I raise my sword.

Suddenly the air feels thicker... Then all of us are blasted against the walls in one massive concussive wave.

Fear's body begins to change, yellow crystals poking through his skin all over his body into a armor that looks like it would shred you if you came anywhere near him.

The feelings of anxiety, and panic rise astronomically in the room as he balls spiked fists, Crystal cracking, then healing together as he does.

"_**It has been a worthy challenge my son, you forced me to my last resort. You will be well-remembered by me as my armies take this world by Storm!**_"

I turn up my power again, my fur turning a glowing white as my aura turns rainbow, freeing myself from the wall.

"_Wrong, you will remember this as the day you lost to your step-child!_"

He blasts a pulse of pure fear at me from his fist, the yellow energy arcing for me like lightning.

I combine my hands and fire a concentrated light beam, piercing through the lightning and striking him.

Crystals fly off his body, and more grow on his to replace him as he flashes in front of me, slamming a fist into my face. Energy discharges between us, crackling over us both like electricity which hurts like a motherfucker.

I slide back a few feet before firing energy from my feet, launching myself sideways. I start circling around him, blurring out of sight except for the crackle of energy falling from me and the light trail I leave behind. I pull out my Uzi and start firing, the bullets now encased in light energy.

More crystals keep flying off him, raining from the air like hailstones, but even more grow back.

I grit my teeth; none of my attacks can cut through his regen. If only I could use my powers while Hyper...

Wait, why the fuck not?

I smirk and skid to a halt. I press the button on my C.E.A, and the face pops up. I swipe it, and my stripes start alternating through colors. Colored electricity lances off my device, my Hyper form ubercharging all of my abilities.

He hisses at me, and balls dense energy between his hands before hurling it at me.

I watch them come at me, smirking and batting the first one away with my left arm, striking my device and making it slam shut, electricity flying off of it as the second one strikes my chest and explodes, shrouding me in smoke.

Fear shields his eyes, and then watches me through narrowed slits.

_Magma!_

I blow away the smoke with a wave of my hand, my highlights glowing like molten lava. I charge at him with a yell, throwing balls of lava at him.

He dodges them quickly, dashing forward, and slamming a knee in my gut.

I let him, and when he knees me, I slam my hands on his head, lava pouring from my hands and oozing down his head.

He hisses, and spikes stab through my hands, breaking off his head as he flies backwards.

I shake out my hands, thankful for "invulnerability." I switch abilities with a growl.

_Blizzard!_

He forms a volley of arrows with his blood, and fires them at me.

I wave my hand, and a dense blizzard fills the area, hail striking him from all sides and nullifying the arrows.

He curls in on himself, and with a battle cry he radiates heat from his energy. But it's not enough. Ice is building in the cracks between his spiky armor, slowing him ever so slowly.

I quickly switch again.

_Thunderstorm!_

A giant billowy cloud appears, keeping up the blizzard as electricity dances in the cloud. I point at him, and the hugest bolt of lightning shoots from the cloud, striking him with a massive boom.

He cries out in anguish as smoke envelops him, and he disappears inside it.

I don't let up, switching again.

_Ulshade!_

I flick my wrists, and I gain two of Shade's swords. They glow green however, and are bigger than my body.

I couldn't help but come up with a silly name for my attack.

"_Hero's Charge!_" I shout, shooting at him.

He looks up, throwing an arm over his head as he braces for the attack.

I bring one blade down for him to catch, and drive the other one straight through his chest. I start draining his energy, my energy spiking.

There's a flash of light... Then suddenly he is pure yellow crystal, dissolving into dust on my blade. The fear in the room slowly dissipates...

We've won.

I take a sigh of relief, snapping my fingers as I drop a level into Shade Hero. I deactivate the ability as I walk up to my friends.

"Did... we win?" Seis asks blearily, drunk _waaaay_ off his rocker.

Smoke nods, dusting off his hands, "Yup! That's a wrap folks, break for lunch!"

"That was kind of anticlimactic." Chaos says, tilting his head.

"Which usually means this isn't over," Knuckles notes.

Spike punches Knuckles' lights out, "Shut the freak up dude! A win is a win! We all got stuff to do now!"

Sonic walks in with a chili dog. "C'mon Knux! Chill. The new guy handled it!

Antonio looks right. "If we're done here... how come there's still half a scroll bar left?"

"Eh?" Sonic blinks.

Smoke looks at Antonio, "I thought Midnight super-killed that joke."

"Aw, it's over?"

I turn to see Luna leaned up against the wall with her helmet off, actually pouting.

I turn to face her. "Really? Do you really want to fight us?"

She shrugs, "Not anymore, you guys take it too seriously." Ah smiles, and jogs over to hug Sonic, "See you this Thursday? Scarlet and I are bringing chilidogs!"

Sonic blinks before smiling. "Sure!"

"So... if she's not fighting..." Antonio frowns. "Who is?"

Luna shrugs, "I dunno..." She calls to the ceiling, "Hey Jolt, isn't the story supposed to be over soon?"

* * *

><p>Tloj:<em> Well... uh... ^^; We have an epilogue chapter to do after this... I guess I'll cut this one off early so we can have a super long one for the finale!<em>

* * *

><p>Spike bends his head out of the story, and looks down, "Yikes, that fight only took two pages of a PM thread..."<p>

Cinder crosses her arms, "Well Hero WAS dead most of the last two chapters."

"Uh... unconscious!" I correct.

"Whatever, same difference!" Seis rolls his eyes.

Shade presses her lips together, "All in favor of the long epilogue?"

Luna looks around, "Uh guys, careful with the fourth wall breaking, or my brother might be tempted to show up..."

* * *

><p>"Darn right I am!" Midnight stomps in. "I'm the resident fourth-wall breaker, and all I'm scheduled for is a crummy cameo?! How dare you Tloj! You know I'm your favorite!"<p>

He looks around when no one responds to him. "Um... hello?"

He scowls. "Well fine! Since I have the whole ending slate to myself, I'll tell everyone that the authors thank you for reading this far, and wish you'd review the story. One way or another, everyone is owned by someone, either to JoltTRH, or Tloj; HTKWolfe777; LegsboyTeam; or Sega. Unofficial characters are used with permission."


	35. Chapter 34

Tloj: _And now, the final chapter. Enjoy this, and if you like this story, please review it!_

* * *

><p>Hero's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walk down the sidewalk lazily, autumn leaves blowing by in the wind. It's almost the end of September, and already the trees were giving up their leaves. Must be the cold air we've been having recently.<p>

I walk up to Antonio's house and knock on the door.

Millie opens for me, and smirks, "Hey Hero."

"Hey." I smile. "How's our resident Batman?"

She rolls her eyes, and steps aside, "Come on in."

I walk in. "So, no little Tony's or Millia's?" I smile.

She raps a knuckle on the side of my head, "You'll get nieces, and nephews when we're ready for them. You've got your hands full as it is, no?"

"Heh... yeah..." I rub my head with a nervous chuckle. "That's actually why I'm here. I came by to see if Antonio's managed to come up with some toys that won't break."

Millie shakes with suppressed laughter, and waves me onwards.

I walk down the stairs and call, "Hey Bro! Got any non-lethal toys that won't break?"

Antonio looks from behind a huge tank. "Uh... maybe? Where's Millie? I told her to fetch me my screwdriver, and she Batmanned on me!"

I dodge my head sideways as the required tool soars by me like a throwing knife at him.

He catches it easily with a smile. "Thanks dear!"

"You're welcome," she calls, and I can hear her messing around in the kitchen.

He chuckles and disappears behind the tank. "And... done! The DollTank is ready to go!"

I look at it. "It doesn't look that impressive..."

"Meh, when has anything of mine looked awesome on the outside when I don't want it to?" He smiles. He walks up to a corners and picks up a 3DS. "Here, it's virtually anything-proof."

Millie comes down with a tray of brownies, "Kinda reminds me of that Norse myth about mistletoe though."

"Uh... Thor's Christmas Carol?" Antonio blinks.

Millie blinks, "Not sure what you mean... But essentially one of the goddesses, I think Odin's wife, had a beautiful child everyone loved, except Loki. So she put protective enchantments on this child to protect him, spells against fire, water, earth, air, iron, and so on. Then in exhibition all the deities were challenged to try to kill him, but the spells protected him... Until Loki's turn."

She passes me a brownie, "He took a branch of mistletoe, a shrub so small that the boy's mother had overlooked it when placing her spells. Loki made a dart from the mistletoe, and killed the beautiful boy. That's why at Christmas when you acknowledge mistletoe the mother goddess is supposed to reward you with a kiss."

She shrugs, "Pretty much what I'm getting at is there may be something we overlooked."

"...So we overlooked something in a tank?" I blink slowly.

"I meant the toy," she explains. "Remember he said it was almost-anything proof?"

"Oh." I smile and nod.

"I actually meant if you leave the game port open accidentally when you put the game in, the game could break, or water could get into the system. And of course, don't charge it in or around water." He sticks his tongue out.

Millie gives him an odd look, "I helped you test that thing to see if it could take getting run over by a M2 Abram AIV, and you couldn't make it waterproof?"

In the back of my head I wonder where he got a tank that big.

"I did, but it still needs the delicate circuitry inside. So keep the game cover closed." He hands the device to me.

I nod. "Thanks bro."

"Ahem," Millie crosses her arms.

"Oh, you too Millie." I smile at her.

Millie smiles, and hugs me, "Tell my sis I said hi, and we'll stop by sometime soon, okay?"

"Okay." I smile. "Are the brownies for me or Antonio?"

"Oh I brought them for us all. You can take some with you."

"Thanks! Kiddo will love them!" I pull a napkin from my hair and grab some, eating one myself.

Millie smiles, and looks through the muzzle of the tank, "You cleaned this out, right?"

"Of course!" Antonio smiles.

"Good, one less thing for me to clean..."

"I clean everything down here!" He pouts.

"I know, just teasing," she says as she drops back to the floor. "But would it kill you to leave your socks in the hamper?"

"I told you, if they're dirty, I put them in the hamper. If they're not dirty, then I'm leaving them in plain view so I can pull them on as I make my way to the Dollcave!" He scowls.

"I still say that sounds too cuddly for a scary superhero's hideout," she says, walking up to him.

"Maybe, but the Tailscave sounds like an egotistical house of Tails." He sticks his tongue out.

"Well, I'd better get going. Thanks guys!" I wave and turn to leave.

Millie waves, holding my brother's tongue between her fingers.

I chuckle, and turn into Chaos (Shadow) Hero, Chaos Controlling away.

I land in the Tundra, walking through the village and saluting villagers that salute first. I walk up to the biggest igloo, and walk in. "Guess who's home!"

Sarah looks up, and smiles, "Hero! Gabriel, daddy's home!"

Gabriel, our baby, coos at me, shaking his rattle.

I chuckle and set the 3DS aside. "Has Gabe missed Daddy? Has he?"

Sarah giggles, "Yes he did." She passes the baby to me, "Shade is out entertaining kids right now. At least three first-born sons barely past their eighth winter have sworn to win her from you so watch your back." She winks jokingly.

I smile. "Maybe I should give them a challenge?"

We both look to the Super Emerald Belt, which I have displayed over our fireplace.

She shakes her head with a snort, "Dear, they're children. Boys will be boys. Let them dream, they'll soon be distracted by their own arrangements, and girls their own age."

"Speaking of, how's my First Wife this afternoon?" I wrap her in a hug and kiss her cheek.

Just fine," she replies, eyeing the enchanted fire nearby. The Tundra spell casters made it unable to melt the ice of our home, or produce smoke, yet we can feel the heat just fine.

I smile happily. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you and Shade in my life."

She smiles, and leans into me, "Me neither. Hard to think that in a year's time my concerns changed from my next meal to our son's next meal. I'm grateful for the charm on the fire, when we moved up here I was worried with the idea of feeding Gabriel... Milkshakes."

I laugh and hug her. "It's fall in Westopolis. It'll be time to switch to our winter home with Mom and Dad soon."

She smiles, "That's a nice thought. You know, Luna is looking into motherhood as well. And Sonic sort of adopted... After a fashion..."

"Oh dear, Sonic with a kid? Call the officials." I chuckle.

"Wait, it gets better," she chuckles. "What happened is he got tossed in the past, and stopped Scourge from killing his father. According to Tails that split the timeline so while the evil Scourge we know is off in an alternate timeline, his younger self is here being mothered over by Amy."

I blink slowly. "...Uh..."

She cuddles into me, "Looks like he'll be a part of the next generation of heroes..."

"Well, that's gonna be interesting. Right Gabe?" I smile at our child.

He makes some mouth noises at me, and swings his rattle like a mace on my chest.

I laugh. "Y'know... moments like these make me wonder what everyone else is doing right now..."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>Cinder meditates quietly in front of the Master Emerald shrine, letting the Chi in her surroundings just flow through her.<p>

Chaos comes from the forest, feeding a Chaos Chao some fruit.

"How was your stroll?" She doesn't move, or open her eyes.

"Place is secure, boss'n." He tosses the Chao, and it coos and flies away.

She smirks, and opens her eyes to look at him.

He walks up and sits next to her. "Feeling fine?"

She nods, "Of course, I'm simply learning to use my Chi to influence my surroundings. I felt myself move a branch like a hand earlier."

"Amazing." He smiles. "Have you been working on your water manipulation?"

She nods, "Yes, the less substantial elements are harder to manipulate."

"It'll help though." He nuzzles her.

She smiles, "So it will, already I can think of many instances where I may need it."

He smiles. "So have you talked to Spike and Smoke recently? How are they?"

She sighs, "The same... But I have news for you concerning a rather urgent matter."

"What is it? I can handle anything you throw at me." He smiles.

She smiles brightly, and takes his hand, "We are going to have a child."

"...Wha?" He seems to shrink a little.

* * *

><p>Jane walks into Smoke's new bar in Downtown Station Square, spotting Counterpunch at a table. She passes Seis at a table where he sits with Spike, a beer in each of their hands.<p>

"...And then he flipped the damn table! Damn spoilsport, that's what Atom Smasher is." Seis drawls, swigging his beer.

Spike nods, not looking very happy at all. "Ah you got it easy.." He swigs his beer, "Me... I'd just break the damn table over his head, show him not to fuck with me... But Sonia... Dude, she said she's "not comfortable dating me until she's had a chance to talk to Bart..." It doesn't help that he avoids her like the plague... At least that's what it feels like he's doing..."

"Maybe he's avoiding her because he's afraid of you. You'd cleave his head if you had the chance." He grunts.

"Nah, that'd upset Sonia," Spike replies. "Now if he hurt her THEN I would. He must be planning to..."

"Dump her? Good, then you can be the prince in shiny armor. Win win to me." He smirks.

"Well she's gotta FIND him first! Reave told me that he's gone WAAAAAAY into hiding with both clans of assassins after him..."

"Have you ever tried using Facebook? People post everything these days." Seis says

Spike blinks, "Used what now?"

"Facebook?" Seis blinks and reaches into his pocket, pulling out an Iphone and pulling up Facebook. "It's a community website. I can't believe I know about it and you don't."

"Oh, yeah that... Dude, what the Hell makes you think I know how to work a computer?"

Jane keeps walking into she gets to the bar where Smoke is laughing with Counterpunch.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Smoke says while holding up a finger. "Okay, this one time I went to the grocery store, and bought a banana. Then I broke the stem to the side, and walk into a phone store. I told the guy, 'I came in here last week and bought this, and already the antenna is broken. Can I upgrade to an Apple?'"

Counterpunch laughs, "you should've brought me. I would've guaranteed the phone."

"Nah, I just wanted to mess with people. I was recording the whole time so it's probably a vine on YouTube someplace." He nods to Jane, "Hey there. You guys wanna try out my new recipe?"

"Sure." Counterpunch smirks and kisses Jane's cheek. "How are you?"

"Been good," she says as she takes her seat.

Smoke puts a pair of black cups with spooky smoke coming out of the tops. "This year I tossed some strawberries, some grapes, and cherries into a blender, then mixed in a shot of vodka, topping off with a piece or two of dry ice. I call it the Witch's Brew."

"Yum." Counterpunch smiles and takes one, giving it a taste.

Smoke shrugs, "So how is it?"

Jane picks her up, "I think ya just invented the alcoholic smoothie, Sugah."

Counterpunch sips his. "Mm, smooth."

Smoke shrugs, "Just thought I'd experiment a bit. I'm open to ideas."

"You need to make alcoholic chocolate malts next." Counterpunch smiles.

"Working on it," Smoke assures him.

Counterpunch looks at his watch. "Well, if we don't step on it, me and cowgirl here will miss the matinee. Coming hotness?" He stands and offers his arm with a smile.

She hugs it to her chest, pecking him on the cheek.

He purrs happily and leads her out of the bar. "I'm one of the luckiest guys in the world, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but don't push it," she teases.

"When have I ever?" He smiles, pulling her close.

"I can think of one DISTINCT time, but we were almost all involved."

"Heh, had to start it off somehow." He smiles at her.

She giggles, and kisses him.

* * *

><p>June peeks from the back of the bar. "Smoke?"<p>

Smoke looks back, "Hey Sweetie, what's up?"

"I got you the location of your next assignment." She smiles. "Also... the toilet's acting up again."

"Spike, bathroom," Smoke calls as he heads for June. "Alright, what's the job?"

"Your personal mission." She leads him to her little computer room, turning her computer to face him.

On screen was report snippets of people describing a demon hedgehog attacking people that entered empty places, as well as a few disappearances around abandoned places.

She looks slightly less thrilled now that she was alone with him. "Cinder told you to drop this... why are we still tracking this... thing?"

"Because I hate not knowing," Smoke replies. "And I just don't know for certain what this thing is."

"Just don't disappear on me like these poor people, okay?" She kisses him gently.

He kisses her back, "Please, you know me. If I run into trouble I can charm a cobra out of its fangs before I have to resort to force."

"Not if that thing doesn't have a soul." She whimpers

He kisses her, "c'mon, smile for me sweetheart."

She sighs and smiles gently. "So what do we do about this thing?"

"Keep tracking it. Find a pattern, and when you find one, I'll bring a group to check it out." I say.

She nods and kisses him again. "I'd better get some good food out of this. I've been in and out of here for months, you know."

"I'll buy Golden Corral so you can gorge yourself," I promise with a laugh, and then head out the door.

* * *

><p>Amy charges through the house, hands raised, "Sonic Junior Hedgehog you get down here RIGHT now!"<p>

A tiny blue blur races over the ceiling, coming to a stop on top of the refrigerator. He look just like a younger Sonic with black boots, and a matching leather jacket. Sticking out of his pocket are a pair of sunglasses.

Sonic chews a chili dog at the table amusedly.

Sonic Jr, aka Scourge as he was quickly being nicknamed, eyes the chilidog, and dashes over with a hopeful expression.

Scourge licks his lips, "Can I have one too?"

"Duck." Sonic smiles, tossing him a chili dog.

Scourge jumps, catching it in his mouth, eating in one bite before taking off again. Amy barely misses the grab for him. She huffs, "Scourge, you are NOT getting out of this bath!"

Sonic chuckles and takes another chili dog.

The doorbell rings, followed by a specific knocking Sonic recognizes.

Sonic blinks before zipping up to the door and opening it.

Luna, dressed in black jeans with a matching tank top throws her arms around him, "Hey Sonic! Is Shadow here?"

"Hey Luna!" He smiles. "I don't think so, did he say he was coming?"

She sighs, "No, but I got some pretty big news to drop on him so maybe you wanna come with...?"

"Okay!" He smiles. He zips back into the kitchen and grabs his plate of chili dogs, pecking Amy on the cheek. "See ya later Ames!" He zips out the door.

She touches a hand to her cheek with a happy sigh, and doesn't even notice as Scourge zooms out past her.

Luna puts her hands behind her head, "Now if I were Shadow where would I go...?"

"To blow up Eggy's robots, duh." Sonic smiles.

Her watch lights up as it talks to her, "I am receiving no such transmissions from the Legion."

Luna thinks, "Well if he's not there, or at some military surplus store then maybe he's having lunch at home?"

Sonic smiles. "Well then, let's go!" He shoots away.

Luna, and Scourge shoot after him, and he notices Luna is trying as hard as usual.

Sonic smirks, and shoots past her again, making a Sonic boom.

With a roll of her eyes she just Chaos Controls the rest of the way.

Sonic is already waiting for her with a smile. "What took you so long?"

She socks him in the arm, and walks right into Shadow's house, "Big bro?"

"Yes?" Both Midnight and Shadow peek in from the kitchen.

She walks over, and hugs them, "Would the both of you mind lending me an ear for a minute? I got some exciting news!"

"What, you're holding an Olympics?" Midnight smirks.

"Not until next year," she says, leaning in, and whispering in their ears...

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Shadow roars angrily.

"Congratulations!" Midnight smiles. "That's four kids this chapter! Any more?"

Luna hugs Midnight, "I already got names picked out too! If it's a girl I'm naming her Stelluna, and if it's a boy I'm naming him Wrath."

"Wait, how did you even get a kid anyways? Aren't you married to Conquering Storm?" Sonic blinks.

Luna nods, "Yup! But Ivo found me a hormone supplement that let my ovaries let one egg out, and I got artificially inseminated. Not sure who the biological father is, but it won't matter."

"What if it's a bad guy though? Like Sleet or Bartleby?" Midnight shudders.

"Still my child," Luna insists firmly. "Storm, and I are the only parents he/she will need. Right Shadow?"

Shadow grumbles to himself, but nods.

Luna turns to him, "What... Aren't you happy for me? Don't you want to be an uncle?"

"I suppose... I just don't like that you're having a child, and working for Eggman." He frowns.

Luna waves hand, "don't worry, he's given me the maternity leave."

Sonic whistles. "Wow, I didn't know he would do that."

"And what about growing up, hm?"

Luna crosses her arms, "Shadow the Hedgehog, are you implying that I am not capable of raising my child correctly?"

"Luna Robotnik, are you seriously thinking about raising your child in the presence of Dr. Eggman, one of THE worst influences known to mankind?!" He growls.

"Like anyone in this house is any better?" She looks pointedly at him, then apologetically at Midnight.

"Oy, I know I'm a bad influence. That's why I stay away from Star and other kids." He smiles.

"Maybe it isn't. But I think you should consider keeping work and house separate on this one." Shadow says.

"Shadow, my work is my entire life," she says reasonably. "And you know how I feel about free will. I intend to show my child both sides of this world. But essentially it's up to them, no one can force a child to do with you don't want. Once you realize that then you come down… I think. That's what Vanilla told me anyways."

Shadow sighs. "Very well. But if Eggman _dares_ to try to use him or her as an excuse to take over the world, we're taking the doctor down. No excuses."

"Trust me," she says in a totally serious tone. "You won't even have time to."

"Hmph. As long as we understand each other."

Midnight claps his hands together. "Weeeell, now that that's over, how about something pertaining to the plot now?"

Luna scratches her head, "Hm... Yeah I'm done, let's see what the authors can pull out of their asses."

* * *

><p><em>Hmph. Ungrateful heathen. HTK owns you! Haha!<em>

* * *

><p>Luna stares at Midnight, "I thought Crazy spoke in I dented speech while Smart was the Bold text?"<p>

"He's not here 'cuz this isn't our story." Midnight shrugs.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, anyways...<em>

* * *

><p>Shade waits outside the secret palace in the mountain near the Tundra Tride. She puts a hand to the gate, and waits patiently for her father to summon her.<p>

The gate opens. "Come in, child." Enerjak says from within. "It is chilly out there."

Shade smiles at her father's attempt at humor, walks inside, and kneels. "Forgive me if I overstep, but the presence of the Hero seems to have mellowed you somewhat."

"Indeed. At last, a male can carry on this line." He smiles. "Why did you wish to be summoned, child?"

She smiles, and dares to raise her head, "Royalty or no, need a lady have a reason to wish her father's company?"

"I suppose not." He smiles and stands. "Rise my daughter, Princess of the Tundra clan."

She stands, and walks towards him. "From what I have seen of the modern culture... It saddens me that in over seventy-five years we never developed a relationship between parent, and child. Only one of royal standards."

"I do not know much about modern culture, daughter." He says, not meanly but matter-of-factly.

She walks to a window concealed from the outside by magic, and watches the village, "Tradition is there, but not enforced as firmly as it is for us. Because of this the people I have met are able to more freely express who they really are... Not constantly hiding behind a mask persona."

He thinks about this. "Perhaps... if you could teach me, I could learn things that could be beneficial to our tribe."

She nods, and turns to him, "The world has much to offer us, just as we have much to offer them Father."

He smiles, and looks at his hand. "I would like very much to see my predecessor. Will I scare him with my appearance?"

She extends her hands with a reassuring smile.

He stares at it for a minute before hesitantly taking it.

She runs her thumbs over his knuckles, and then steps closer resting her head on his chest in a show of affection.

He blinks and slowly places his free arm around her back.

She closes her eyes, "I love you Father."

"I... love you too?" He replies, unsure of his response.

Shade begins to purr, "...I've waited so long to hear you say that..."

"I'll say it more often, then." He smiled gently.

She nuzzles his chest, and sighs happily. "And father... I am trying hard to give you a grandchild of strong bloodline."

"And succeeding, I see." He smiles gently.

She opens her eyes, looking up at him, "...Truly?"

"Yes. A very strong one, at that." He nods slowly.

"...Please catch me," she says, her legs giving out as the realization of impending motherhood hits her.

He quickly catches her and supports her.

"I'm going to be a mother... I'm really to be a mother..."

He gives her silence respectfully.

She takes a moment to catch her breath, and regains her footing, "I-I-I apologize Father, I just... I... I can scarcely believe it..."

"I can see that." He states with a nod.

"I...I hope that I will be a good mother..."

"You will do great." He assures her.

"I...I must tell Hero, yes, right away," she decides.

"Then let us take our leave." He says, taking her hand.

She nods, holding onto his arm for support because her legs are in a rebellious mood.

He nods and leads her out of the hall and into the cold, ignoring the salutes as he purposefully strides to Hero's igloo.

When the door opens Shade sees Sarah sitting by the fire, feeding little Gabriel. She looks startled to see Enerjak, and looks down in a frenzy, unsure of what to do.

Hero walks in from behind them with some firewood. He blinks. "Enerjak? Why are you here?"

"I would like to see my daughter's family. Is that so much to ask?" Enerjak smiles.

Shade opens her mouth, and closes it a few times, feeling much like a fish out of water.

Hero studies Enerjak closely. "If you hurt him, I will kill you with your own powers."

"Very well." Enerjak nods solemnly.

Shade clears her throat, and takes a quick, deep breath, "I... Have something to say..."

"What is it?" Hero looks at her with a gentle smile.

"I... We..." She looks down, putting a hand on her stomach.

He blinks and pales. "You're... pregnant?"

Ever so slowly she smiles, and nods.

He stares off into space before sitting on the ground slowly. "I... need a minute..."

Sarah stands, and hugs Shade, "Congratulations!"

After a minute, Hero takes a deep breath before smiling weakly. "That's great, Shade."

Sarah kisses Hero on the cheek, "Hey, it's okay. It just means the world has one more hero in the making."

"Yeah... it is." He smiles, standing up straighter. He hugs Shade and gives her a kiss.

Shade purrs, "Our happily ever after..."

Hero's phone rings, and he blinks, answering it. "Hello?"

"Bro, Robert's back, and he's coming for a fight!" Antonio says.

"I'm coming." He nods and hangs up. "We'll celebrate that happily ever after when I come back, okay?"

Both his wives kiss him with wishes of good luck.

"I'll protect them for you." Enerjak nods.

"You'd better." Hero smiles and walks to the fireplace, grabbing the Super Belt and putting it on before warping away.

Hero lands and rolls out of the way of eye lasers, landing on his feet.

"Ah, the guest of honor has arrived! I will avenge Father for what you've done to him!" Robert growls.

"Avenge this!" Millie fires a blue ball of energy at him that explodes into ice.

He dodges and shoots laser vision at her.

She blocks with a laser sword, "Any day now Sweetheart!"

Antonio throws Fear knives at Robert, a weapon he had added to his arsenal.

Robert stumbles back and pulls them out with a hiss.

* * *

><p>Hero's POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>Here we go again.<em>

Robert shoots forward and throws a punch at Millie.

She deflects, punching him I to the air before punching him to the ground with concussive blows.

He hisses and kicks her away, turning to me and flying with a fist aimed at me.

_Heroes versus villains._

I swipe my hands across the belt with a snap, turning Hyper just as he hits my face.

_There's something to be said about the tenacity of both sides._

I blast him away with a palm to the chest.

He corrects himself with flight before flying at me again, roaring.

_But, tenacity can only get you so far._

I fade out and reappear next to him, blasting him to Antonio, who kicks him to Millie.

_No, villains fight for themselves. Heroes fight for everyone but themselves._

Millie white with energy blades drawn, and slices Robert into... Well... Slices before freezing them with ice blasts.

_In the end, heroes may fall. But they don't stay gone. Heroes will always come back, one way or another._

The pieces fly together and shatter, regenerating Robert. "I'll kill you all!" He roars.

Antonio decks him with a punch. "Imma go with nope."

"And I concur," Millie says, punching him full of napalm.

_So to all you villains out there, here is your warning. Back off, before you ultimately sow your path of destruction. We WILL get in your way. We WILL stop you. And that's a promise._

He roars and punches her across the room, regenerating.

I rush in, activating my C.E.A.

_Superchaos Shadow!_

I grab him and yell, "Chaos... BLAST!"

He roars as he gets incinerated.

Once Millie drops her light shields that protected her from my attack she nudges the charred body of Robert with a foot. "You dead yet?"

"No..." he hisses weakly, struggling to grab her.

She turns a gauntlet to shotgun mode, and blasts his head, "How about now?"

He lays there, smoldering.

"We're done here. Let's go." I turn back to normal and head for the exit.

Millie heads over to her husband, and slips an arm behind his back, "I feel so much better."

"Me too. We got to blow the shit outta someone!" He smiles and walks for the exit.

"Yeah..." She wraps her other arm around my back. "Now let's go home."

"Go on ahead, you two. I'll catch up." I smile.

Antonio shrugs. "Good luck talking to a burnt body." He walks out with Millie in tow. "I'm hungry, where do you feel like eating?"

"Oh that's a little open-ended..." She giggles flirtatiously.

He purrs happily. "Well, I want something filling, and then something awesome for dessert."

I turn back and duck under a punch.

Robert staggers, catching himself before throwing himself at me again with a roar.

_My name is Hero Slogluiganoff._

I turn Hyper again, and charge at him, throwing a punch.

Our fists connect, creating a white explosion.

_This my world, my home. I WILL defend it._


End file.
